Hamato Elsa
by Styleface
Summary: Elsa Hamato no tiene control con sus poderes pero el problema es cuando sube a la superficie, ahora ella y sus hermanos tendrán nuevas aventuras y nuevos enemigos y nuevos poderes que tienen la misión de involucrar a las personas que ella ama en su destino junto con una triste, dolorosa y poderosa maldición.
1. El Ascenso de los Ninjas Parte 1

Hubo un poco de debate. Ella había insultado a Donnie por accidente (-Él puede ser más alto que yo, pero sigo siendo más rápida que él-) y felicitó a Raph, también por accidente (-Sólo Raphael es más fuerte que yo-), insulto a Leo (-Podía vencer a Leonardo! -), y tenía un poco de una discusión con su Padre, la mayoría de los cuales ella no entendía

Por último, ya que ella había usado a Donatello y Raphael como base muy vaga de su argumento, se le permitió pelear con el que gane la ronda.

Sus hermanos se enfrentaron entre sí. Leo y Mikey se pusieron de pie, tanto saron sus armas.

Elsa observó fijamente el uno al otro por lo menos durante siete segundos. 'Apuesto a Mikey.'

Sí, Leo fue probablemente el mejor boxeador de todos ellos. Elsa estaría dispuesto a admitir que (junto con algunas bromas sobre lo que Leo no era bueno), Raph tendría que ser puesto en el estante, Donnie probablemente estaría de acuerdo, y Mikey definitivamente de acuerdo. Pero Leo jugó solamente por las reglas (o al menos lo intentó). Y eso era a veces perjudicial. Mikey era mucho más flexible en sus habilidades, y tendía a hablar mucho, que era a la vez molesto, y una buena distracción.

-¡Oh si!-Mikey dijo, haciendo girar sus nunchucks y corriendo por su hermano. -Miguel Ángel entro en accion!-

Leo corrio, y Mikey esquivó, saltando y aterrizando detrás de Leo, que se volvieron, con los ojos entrecerrados. -No sabes que hacer!-

Mikey dijo con confianza, que revienta algunas jugadas de fantasía con sus nunchakus.

Leo lanzó hacia delante, una dio otro golpe, que lo esquivó de nuevo Mikey.

-¡Estoy aquí!-

Tan rápido como un rayo, Leo volvió hacia donde Mikey esquivó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como su hermano más joven esquivó una vez más.

-¡Estoy allá!-

Leo tomo su katana delante de él, y Elsa no podía decir si la expresión de su rostro significaba irritación o la concentración.

-Puedo estar en cualquier lado!-Mikey dijo, con una rodilla en el suelo.

'Oh, Dios mío, Miguel Ángel, hacer algo a la de ya! Leo está apunto de atacar! Estoy perdiendo una apuesta conmigo misma! '

Leo sonrió. Ya sea que estaba satisfecho con falta cercana de su hermano, o, más probablemente, que tenía un plan a prueba de tontos ofensiva en el juego.

-¿Cómo se puede detener lo que aún no puede ver ir -

-Mikey deja de burlarte de Leo-Elsa dijo mientras se cubria la boca por una pequeña risa. Mikey le sonrió.

Mikey y Leo fueron el uno al otro para el golpe final y Leo utilizan el extremo no afilado de su katana para golpear Mikey en el estómago.

-¡Oh!-Elsa hizo una mueca.

Mikey rodó al lado de Leo y se detuvo, le sacó la lengua, y cayó al suelo sin aliento.

Leo examinó la empuñadura de su espada. -¿Así?-dijo, sonriendo a su hermano caído.

-Muy buena, Leo,-dijo Mikey con voz ronca, levantando un dedo.

Elsa puso los ojos, y golpeó su propia palma de la mano, como si se pagara a sí misma.

Ahora era el turno de Donatello y Raphael. Donnie giró su bastón bo un par de veces, antes de señalar amenazadoramente a la cara de Raph. Elsa tuvo que admitir, para alguien que no era el mejor en la lucha, Donnie era realmente bueno en lo que sabía.

Raph acababa de ver el rendimiento de su hermano con el bo con una mirada aburrida en su rostro, y ahora él inclinó la cabeza de lado a lado, el agrietamiento de su cuello. No había desenvainado su sai, que mostró lo que estaba a punto confía en la pelea. -Muy bien Donnie. Baja tu Bo y nadie saldrá herido.

Elsa resopló, y Donnie lo miró con total escepticismo. -Eso dijiste la ultima vez y me lastimaste.-Donnie se quejó, bajando su personal bruscamente.

-Sí-, dijo Raph, encogiéndose de acuerdo. -Pero ... menos de lo que hubiera podido.-

-Sí claro.-Donnie levantó su arma y golpeó.

'Primer movimiento, Donatello! Primer movimiento, te lo digo! No me importa si Leo ganó la última pelea, estoy apostando por Raphael ... '

Raph esquivó con facilidad, y Donnie se volvió para enfrentarse a él, girando el bo en sus manos. Él clavó en la garganta de Raph, que Raph apenas logró evitar. sospechaba que su hermano rojo estaba probablemente jugando con Donnie. Raph era mucho mejor que esto.

Donnie giró el bo por encima de la cabeza, y golpeó abajo, golpeando de nuevo cuando Raph esquivó. Raph esquivó el segundo ataque también. Elsa observó, tocando con los dedos sobre el suelo con ansiedad como Donnie volvió, una vez, dos veces, Raph esquivar, una vez, dos veces.

Ella sólo podía ver los ojos de Donnie aprietan fuerte como él se dio la vuelta a su bo por encima de la cabeza, y tuvo el tiempo justo para pensar que eso era una muy mala idea cuando golpeó hacia abajo con un grito.

Más rápido de lo que podía seguir, Raph tenía el arma de su hermano en la mano. Donnie se quedó sin aliento, mirando desde las manos vacías, a Rafael, que sonrió, giró el bo, y lo rompió sobre su rodilla.

-Él debió bajar el Bo ¿Cierto Elsa?-Mikey le pidió a su hermana adolescente humana.

-Lo más razonable.-Elsa respondió.

-¿Lo hubiera soltado?-Donnie preguntó a Raph.

-Lo hubieras soltado.-Raph acordó, girando las piezas rotas del bo en la mano, al igual que su sai, y corrio hacia Donnie.

-¡Okey! Okey, está bien! ¡Ay! ¡Me doy!-Donnie se rindió, protegiendo la cabeza como Raph lo golpearon con las piezas de su propia arma.

Luego se acercó y se sentó junto a Elsa y Mikey.

-Buen intento Donnie.-Dijo Elsa.

Donnie le sonrió y frunció el ceño a Mikey cuando le saco la lengua

-Muy bien, Rafael,-dijo Elsa, de pie, y golpeando la palma de nuevo.-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?-dijo, sonriendo. Se arrodilló delante de su hermano.

-Tengo principios-, dijo Raphael, también de rodillas. -No pelear con niñas. Pero siempre dices que ya no eres una niña y eres mi hermana, de todos modos.-

Elsa miró. -Bueno, vamos a ver quién es débil, mi querido hermano,-dijo ella en voz baja, y ambos se pusieron de pie. Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon. Ok, ella era un poco más baja que Raphael, y tal vez incluso más rápido, pero Raph era sin duda mucho más fuerte.

Los ojos verdes fueron desconcertantes para decir lo menos. Especialmente cuando eran de Raph. Fue definitivamente decidir dónde sería más doloroso para golpear.

-Ok ...-Ella probablemente iba a arrepentir de esto. Ella hizo el primer movimiento. Balanceo de un katana en el caparazon de Raph, ella dio un salto mortal sobre su hermano como él esquivó el golpe, y hizo una voltereta hacia atras manteniendo distancia.

Sólo le rozó antes de que él había sido removido, y se dio la vuelta, mirando.

'Bueno, eso fue bastante bueno.' Tal vez había algo que decir para el primer movimiento.

-¡Jajaja!-Elsa dijo burlonamente. Extendió la katana derecha e hizo un gesto de 'ven y atrapame' con él. -Muy bien, Raphael, dejó los palos de Donnie y nadie saldrá herido ¿Eh?-

Raph frunció el ceño, y corrio hacia ella. Apuñalando uno de los palos en la espalda de Elsa, balanceó el otro a su lado mientras ella bloqueó la primera con su katana. (Rodajas que, en realidad, 'Lo siento, Donnie.) Fue sólo un rasguño, pero sentía las astillas que entraban en su brazo, y ella gritó de sorpresa y cayó hacia atrás

-Te voy a..!-Elsa dijo entre dientes y levanto su brazo libre, mostrando la palma de su mano.

-Sin poderes niña!-dijo Leo interrumpiendo a Elsa

-¿Que? ¡Es una broma!-dijo Elsa enojada

Examinó su brazo, pero un grito de Raph atrajo su atención hacia el. Elsa dio otro grito de alarma, y bloqueó uno de los golpes de su hermano, sólo para las piernas para ser barridos debajo de ella

Raph agarró una de sus muñecas,puso un pie en su espalda, y la obligó a soltar su katana. -¿Qué piensas de mí ahora, hermanita?

-¡Al diablo las reglas! ¡No perderé un brazo!-Elsa grito, rápidamente libero su muñeca del agarre de Raph, tomándolo ahora a el de un solo dedo y ella se deslizo por debajo de el, aun sosteniéndolo, Raph cayo quedando boca arriba antes de que Elsa pusiera su pie en el caparazón.-¿Que decias hermano?

-Uhh, amigo, eso es vergonzoso-dijo Mikey riendo

Elsa libero a Raph y se fue a sentar al lado de Mikey como Raph se arrodillo, avergonzado de que su hermana lo venciera, frente a Leo

-Onegai shimasu-, dijo Leo.

-Lo que tú digas.-Raph dijo al no entender lo que Leo estaba diciendo en japonés.

Poniéndose de pie, Leo volvió la espada y la apuntó a la cara de Raph, como Raph hizo lo mismo, desenfundando su sai. Elsa sonrió. Raph conseguiría lo que venía.

'Voy a apostar a Leo.'

Al instante, Leo volvió a la cara de Raph, y Raph rápidamente bloqueó con su sai. Romper el bloque, Raph esquivó la segunda media vuelta y se colocó detrás de su hermano. Leo se dio la vuelta, estrechando los ojos peligrosamente. Leo volvió, Raph se balanceaba, tejía, y lo golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura de su sai. Sobre el terreno, Leo se dio la vuelta y derribó a su hermano. Lentamente poniéndose de pie, se volvió y apuntó con su katana en Raph.

Raph se puso de pie, en una posición en cuclillas, solo consiguen esquivar y bloquear Leo se volvió hacia él desde atrás. Leo logró obtener un bloqueo en uno de los sai, y la hizo girar de las manos de Raph. Elsa, Donnie, y Mikey ni se inmutó al chocar contra la pared detrás de ellos.

-Mas cuidado la próxima!-Elsa les gritó a los dos tortugas que luchan.

-Lo siento.-Raph y Leo tanto se disculparon antes de continuar la batalla.

'Ataque número tres.' pensó Elsa, como sus dos hermanos agarraron sus armas, e hicieron una tercera mirada hacia abajo. 'Esta vez, es personal. '

Ellos pagan, y se enfrentaron. Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, la katana de Leo cayó al suelo, y Raph bloqueado la muñeca de Leo en su sai, agarrándola con la mano libre, y se volcó a su hermano mayor por encima del hombro, y al suelo.

Leo se quejó, sosteniendo su muñeca, y la mirada para ver Raph pie sobre él. -Buen intento-, dijo Raph, sonriendo con suficiencia.

De repente, la puerta del cuarto de su Sensei se abrió. -Yame!-vino el sistema y, a su Sensei, una rata gigante como un hombre, entró en el dojo.

Todos ellos se trasladaron a la mitad del dojo. Elsa se arrodilló junto a Leo, quien se inclinó a medida que pasaba su Sensei. -Usted acaba de hacerme perder una apuesta conmigo misma, hermano mayor,-murmuró Elsa fuera de la comisura de la boca.

-Bueno, lo siento por no estar a la altura de su rencor recién descubierta con las expectativas de Raph,-Leo se quejó de nuevo.

-Todos ustedes hicieron muy bien-, dijo el Maestro Splinter, caminando más allá de sus cinco hijos.

-Yo lo hice mejor-dijo con aire de suficiencia Raph.

Elsa casi se palmeo la cara, y Leo disparó a su hermano una mirada de incredulidad.

-Esto es para superación personal Raphael.-dijo su Sensei, caminando detrás de ellos, lo que hizo que Elsa se pusiera muy incómoda. -No para ver quien pierde o gana .-

-Lo sé, Sensei,-dijo Raphael. -Pero, yo gane ... y ellos perdieorn.-Él juntó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto de confianza casual.

Elsa no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor como Splinter presiono un punto de presión cerca del cuello de Raph, lo que le hace dar un par de sonidos de dolor.

-Aunque ... o mas importante es que dimos lo mejor!-Raph dijo rápidamente. -Buen trabajo a todos!-agregó, levantando un dedo. Se cayó hacia adelante con un jadeo cuando Splinter lo soltó.

Su Sensei se rió entre dientes.

* * *

Elsa tenía que evitar que se encrespa el labio en la comida, y acaba de recoger a las algas, la captura de ellos con sus palillos. Nunca las masticó. Leo hizo, y eso le dio asco. Raph típicamente apuñaló a las algas con sus palillos, y comía lo pegado a ella. ¿Había algo que no apuñalar?

Donnie hizo ningún intento de ocultar su disgusto al captar un gusano en la mano, y 'blah'ed. Splinter comió su comida sin quejarse.

-Todavia queda un poco de algas y gusanos si alguien quiere-pregunto Mikey en una ligera voz cantarina, mezclando dicho -alimento-en una olla. Elsa odiaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo a los gusanos. -¿Alguien?-su hermano naranja revestida preguntó alentador. -¿Alguien?-

-No,-dijo Elsa, empujando su propia porción a distancia.

-No, gracias-, dijo Leo, dejando caer sus palillos.

-Estoy bien-, dijo Raphael.

-Todo tuyo-, añadio Donnie.

Mikey se encogió de hombros. Él estaba agarrando algo de un armario detrás de su espalda. -Entonces, nadie dejo espacio para...paste!-Presentó su creación en el mostrador. Elsa y sus hermanos habían estado observando con indiferencia, pero cuando su torta aclamado fue llevado a cabo, se inclinó hacia delante, mirando con asombro.

-Whoa,-Raph murmuró, metiendo el dedo en el pastel, sacándolo y lamerlo.

-¿Es esto verdadero?-Elsa dijo, que lo empuja, y que se inclina hacia atrás cuando empezó a sacudir.

-Oh si es pastel-Donnie dijo, sonando muy sorprendido.

-Hecho de algas-dijo Raphael. Una, pequeña, criatura de color rosa familiar arrastró de la masa de verde y azul, y se hundió de nuevo en ella. -Y ... gusanos-.

Elsa no pudo evitar que se encrespa el labio ligeramente. Había algo mucho menos apetitosa sobre esta masa movediza que el resto de su comida.

-¿De que esta hecha la cubierta?-Leo preguntó, un poco indeciso.

-No quedran saberlo-Mikey llevo el -pastel-un poco hacia atrás, antes de presentar de nuevo con entusiasmo. -¡Feliz dia de la mutación!-

-¡Feliz dia de la mutación!-sus hermanos se hicieron eco de alegría.

-Ah, sí,-Maestro Splinter dijo feliz. -Hoy ya son quince años, nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre y nos convertimos en la familia mas extraña.-

-Soy la única chica, tengo que apagar la vela!-Antes de cualquiera de sus hermanos podría objetar, Elsa se inclinó y apagó la vela.

-Hey ...-Mikey protestó. Luego, sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella. -Entonces, ¿Qué deseaste?-

Elsa sonrió, y lo apartó un poco. -Si te dijera, no funcionaría.-

-Cuéntanos la historia, Maestro Splinter.-Mikey dijo, las prioridades de la tortuga han cambiado por completo, en movimiento junto a su padre sustituto.

-Miguel Angel, ya se las he contado muchas veces.-dijo suavemente su Sensei.

-¡Por favor!-Mikey rogó, juntando las manos. -Por favooooooor ...!-Él fue rápidamente silenciado como Raph se lanzó sobre la mesa, y puso una mano sobre su boca.

-Por favor.-dijo Raphael. -Es la unica forma de callar a Mikey."

Splinter suspiro. "Esta bien. Hace muchos años cuando todavía era humano, Elsa y yo salíamos de la tienda de mascotas con cuatro tortugas bebes..-

Elsa no podía recordar mucho sobre ella la primera infancia como una bebe de apenas un año, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que sus hermanos eran tan molestos como eran ahora.

-Somos nosotros!-Mikey elevó la voz."Y esa bebe es Elsa!"

-Sí,-estuvo de acuerdo Splinter. -No interrumpas!-Reanudó su historia. -Nos cruzamos con un hombre entraño en la calle. Algo me llamo la atención de el y decidí seguirlo-.-

El cinco de ellos escuchó con atención mientras le explicaba todo. ¿Cómo siguió el misterioso tio en un callejón, y lo vio con otro hombre, que parecía casi exactamente igual que el primer tipo, el manejo de un tubo de vidrio lleno de una sustancia brillante. ¿Cómo, debido a una rata que pisó, Splinter fue abordado por los dos hombres, y más. forma en que se dejó derrotar, e hizo que el tubo encendido de lo que sea para dormir en el suelo. Cómo, debido a la sustancia, que se transformó en una rata, y los cuatro de sus hermanos en totalmente sensibles a las tortugas mutantes antropomórficos y como debio a que esa sustancia le una gota a Elsa, le dio poderes de Control mágico sobre el hielo, la escarcha y la nieve, ademas de la resistencia al frío

-Fue el comienzo de nuestra vida juntos." dijo su Sensei, terminando la historia. Él estaba manejando el bote vacío que había estado conteniendo la sustancia que les había mutado hace todos esos años. "Fue la sustancia misteriosa de este silindro que nos dio vida a nosotros y otorgandole poderes a Elsa."

Hasta el momento, Mikey había estado tranquilo, pero ahora que la historia había terminado, agarró el bote y lo abrazó. -Mami ... !-

Entre sus otros cuatro hermanos lo miraron.

-Dime, Sensei,-Leo dijo finalmente. -Ya que tenemos quince y Elsa catorce ...-Se puso especial énfasis en la edad. -...¿No crees que ya estamos listos para salir a la superficie?-

Elsa, Raph, Mikey y Donnie asintieron con entusiasmo como Leo parecía que les otorgara su aprobación.

-Sí-dijo Splinter.

Aplaudieron. Por último ... por último en que podrían salir de este agujero claustrofóbico! Elsa le gustaba aquí y de todo, era su casa, después de todo, pero no había mucho que ver por ahí, y los cinco, habían llegado a ser excesivamente inquietos

-Y no,-agregó su Sensei.

Todos ellos se quejaron.

-¿Es enserio?-Elsa dijo rotundamente.

-Detesto que haga eso-dijo Raphael

-Sean vuelto poderosos, pero aun son jóvenes." dijo suavemente Splinter. Él se paró."Les falta madures para usar sus habilidades con sabiduría."

-Bueno, algunos de nosotros lo hacemos.-señaló Elsa. -Somos maduros, quiero decir.-

Splinter se volvió hacia ella. -Elsa, la confianza es una buena cosa cuando se pone a buen uso, pero hay una cosa tal como demasiado de algo bueno. Y no estoy seguro de apruebo su confianza suprema de su propia responsabilidad.-

-¡Soy responsable! ¡Leo es responsable!-dijo Elsa desesperadamente.

-Hey, no me metas en esto!-

-Por lo tanto, Sensei,-dijo Donnie, girando en su asiento mientras Splinter caminaba por la habitación. -No es eso un ... no ?-

-Sí,-estuvo de acuerdo Splinter. -Y no. La sabiduría la da la experiencia y la experiencia se adquiere cometiendo errores.-

-Ah , ja !-Donnie dijo, en la voz de sus típicos 'eureka'. -Así que para adquirir sabiduría, tenemos que cometer errores ... Así que podemos ir!-

-No.-dijo Splinter.

-¿Y si?-Donnie agregó.

-¡No!-su Sensei dijo, más firmemente.

-Aw ...-Donnie se quejó.

Leo miró a su hermano con Splinter. -Sensei ... Sabemos que tratas de protegernos ... Pero no nos podemos pasar la vida ocultándonos aquí.-

Splinter se dio la vuelta, acariciándose la barba. Cuando se dio la vuelta a sus hijos, todos estaban de rodillas delante de él, dándole los ojos tristes de 'cachorro'.

Él suspiró. -Pueden ir. Esta noche.-

Aplaudieron, los gritos de -¡SÍ!-puntuado por Mikey.

-Booyakasha!-dijo Mikey-Vengan ocho!-

-¿Ocho?-pregunto Leo confundido.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos tres dedos y Elsa cinco-dijo Mikey y sus hermanos no le cuestionaron y aceptaron su llamado, sonriendo felizmente.

-Oh, hermano, madre mía, madre mía!-Elsa dijo, su voz mucho más alto de lo habitual debido a la excitación. -No puedo esperar para esta noche!-

'Tengo mi deseo!'

* * *

Ahora que no era serio algo que esperar para el resto del día fue el más aburrido en la vida de Elsa. Ella tenía generalmente una solución a este; 'Espacio Heroes.'

-¡Sr. Cregshaw!-Dijo el capitán Ryan."¡Deme un informe!"

-¿Estado? ¡Le dará el estado! Todo va a volar en dos segundos!-Sr. Cregshaw gritó. Luego consiguió un golpeó por el capitán Ryan. -Gracias capitán.-

-WHOO!-Elsa dijo, con un puño en el aire.

-Caballeros ...-comenzó el capitán, sus palabras pronto se hicieron eco exactamente de Leo, que tenía en el puño en la cadera, un dedo en el aire, la misma posición que el chico en la pantalla. -Tengo un buen y atrevido plan! No hay tiempo para dudas! Mis ordenes deben llevarse a cabo sin cuestionarlas!-.

-Si señor!-Elsa hizo el eco de los otros hombres de la tripulación, pero estando sentada.

-Saben que ese programa es estúpido ¿No?-Raphael había estado sentado en los escalones de la entrada, la lectura de un libro de historietas, y él finalmente habló.

-Héroe Espaciales es un gran programa. El Capitán Ryan es un gran heroes. Algún día voy a ser como él.-Leo declaró y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si tomar un voto.

-Siempre te ha gustado oírte hablar, así que síguelo haciendo.-dijo Raph, volviendo a su tira cómica . Leo lo miró. Entonces Mikey y Donnie llegaron corriendo a la habitación.

-Es hora de irnos!-Mikey gritó mientras los tres se hicieron una guitarra de aire.

* * *

Después de recoger las armas, los cinco se mantuvo erguido frente a su Sensei mientras caminaba delante de ellos.

-Van a subir a un mundo extraño y hostil." dijo con severidad Splinter. "Deben mantenerse alerta en todo momento.-

-No puede ser más extraño de lo que ya es aquí abajo, ' pensó Elsa.

-Hai Sensei!-Todos se volvieron a salir.

-Manténganse ocultos.-agregó Splinter.

-Hai Sensei!-dijeron otra vez, dando un paso atrás en la línea, luego de volverse hacia la salida.

-No hablen con extraños.-dijo su padre antes de que pudieran ir un paso completo.

-Hai Sensei!-Elsa sabía que no era el único que estaba empezando a cansarse de esto.

-Todos son extraños!-Ahora Splinter estaba en modo sobreprotector

-Hai Sensei ...-se dijo con cansancio, ni siquiera molestarse en ir de nuevo en línea. Ellos corrieron rápidamente hacia la salida.

-No dejen de ir al baño antes de partir." dijo Splinter. Todos ellos se congelaron, haciendo una mueca. -Arriba son muy sucios!-Splinter les dijo

-Sensei!-dijeron exasperadamente.

Splinter suspiro. -Buena suerte hijos míos.-

-Vamos!-Elsa dijo con entusiasmo, entre exclamaciones de entusiasmo de sus hermanos, y ellos se lanzaron sobre el orden de los torniquetes del metro.

-Miren antes de cruzar la calle!-Él llamó por última vez.

-Tranquilo padre!-Elsa volvió a llamar a Splinter quien se rió entre dientes.

-Creo que Sensei está preocupado-dijo Mikey.

-Oh, ¿Cuando no lo estuvo?-Raph señaló.

-Vamos hermanos!-Elsa llama desde el frente. -El último en salir es una tortuga lenta!-

* * *

-Eso es todo ...-Leo señaló la cubierta de boca con su mano libre, la otra agarrando los peldaños de la escalera. -Nuestra entrada a un mundo completamente nuevo.-

-Gracias por las introducciones, Leonardo,-dijo Elsa. -Ahora ¿Podrías moverlo?-

Leo empujó la tapa se abre un poco, y se asomó, antes de empujar a un lado y saliendo, su hermana y hermanos que salen de él.

Elsa podía ver basura por todas partes. dibujos extraños cubiertas de los edificios, y las moscas comían la basura, mientras que un tipo humano se dio la vuelta en una cama improvisada y se tiró un gas. En el fondo, bocinas y sirenas sonaron.

Elsa no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar.

-Es tan hermoso.-susurró Mikey.

Las primeras impresiones de lado, Eñsa fue el segundo, justo después de que Leo, para salir del callejón, y en la calle. Había seguido el consejo de su Sensei en un primer momento, y miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar, pero no hacerlo de nuevo. A.) que estaba tan emocionada; ¡Había mucho que ver! Y B.) bueno, era, al igual que, las once de la noche! ¿Quién estaría a cabo en esta hora?

Bueno, excepto por ellos.

Miró alrededor de la esquina de un restaurante vacío. -O esta otra ...-Él metió la cabeza en otro callejón. -¡O esta otra!-Un gato maulló y se fue corriendo. -No la hay, pero podría haberla!-Se pasó después de que el resto de sus hermanos, que ya habían avanzado.

-Mi querido Leonardo-, dijo Elsa, con los brazos cruzados, mirando por encima del hombro. -Pones tantas expectativas en el mundo.-

Todos los demás habían estado ignorando efectivamente a Leo, Donnie caminaba por su cuenta, Mikey haciendo trucos en un farol, y Raph estaba buscando algo para apuñalar (posiblemente).

Elsa estaba contemplando el mundo que ella hubiera vivido si no se hubiese quedado en las alcantarillas. Ella también estaba feliz por sus hermanos que también estaban felices de estar aquí. Un pensamiento estaba en su cuenta, sin embargo, ¿Estas personas le agradaría? Ella nunca ha conocido a otro ser humano antes. Ella realmente podría sobresalirse. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por donde ya estaba Donnie.

Donnie presiono derepente sus manos contra una ventana de cristal

-Miren esas computadoras.-Jadeó. -¿Es que el próximo procesador cantón con la inscripción condominio!-

-No losé Donatello." Raph dijo con sarcasmo."¿Lo es?"

Donnie miró de nuevo. -Lo es!-exclamó con entusiasmo.

Elsa se acercó y vio el equipo que estaba hablando. Se veía exactamente como todos los demás. -Donnie, solamente que actuaría el fanboy más de un ordenador.-Se asomó a la tienda a sí misma, y chilló de repente.

Raph contempló. -¿Soy yo, o ¿Realmente solo escuche tu-?-

-Un sonido envolvente estéreo!-Elsa se quedó sin aliento. -Oh, hombre !-Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el cristal. -No me lo puedo creer!-

-Niña, tienes un equipo de sonido en casa-, dijo Leo, poniéndose al día con ellos.

-Sí, lo que me costo hacerlo, por cierto,-dijo Donnie, cruzando los brazos.

Elsa estaba a punto de responder, cuando Mikey los llamó. -Chicos, chicos! Miren esto-Se refirió a una ventana, en la que brillaba una mano de color rosa. Presionó sus propias manos a la ventana con entusiasmo. -Una mano hecha de luz!-

-Es una luz de neón, Mikey,-dijo Elsa. -Al igual que la que tenemos en la cocina.-

Claramente, su hermano mayor más joven no la hubiera oído. Se quedó sin aliento como la mano desapareció, y un ojo azul brillante iluminó su lugar. Se quedó sin aliento de nuevo. -Ahora es un ojo hecho de luz!-Mano. -La mano de nuevo!-Ojo. -Ahora el ojo de nuevo! Y la mano!-

-Vamos, genio,-Dijo Raphael, agarrando su hermano menor por los faldones de la máscara y tirando de él hacia atrás.

-El ojo!-Mikey se lamento.

-Así que ahora ¿A donde?-Preguntó Donnie como Raph arrastró Mikey en el medio de la carretera, donde fueron todos ahora de pie.

Nadie tuvo la oportunidad de responder como el ronroneo de un motor y el resplandor de los faros los congeló en su lugar. Una motocicleta con un humano en que se detuvo justo en frente de ellos. El humano se quedó mirándolos. Miraron al ser humano. Era difícil decir quién estaba más asustado.

Elsa podía sentir el horror en todos sus hermanos, menos uno. Raphael sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante, moviendo los dedos y gruñidos, un aspecto clásico monstruo en su rostro. El humano gritó en el terror, giró alrededor de su motocicleta y se alejó en una nube de humo y chirrido de neumáticos.

-Eso si fue divertido-Raphael río

Leo miró irritado. -Estamos muy expuesto aquí .-Miró hacia arriba, y parecía tener una idea. -¡Vengan!-Él fue corriendo.

Al parecer, la idea de Leo era de los tejados, que Elsa pensó que era bastante impresionante. Ella abrió los brazos, las rodillas contra el borde.

-Soy la reina del mundo!-

-Esa fue una película tan horrible-, dijo Raph en breve.

Elsa fulminó con la mirada. -DiCaprio es un actor impresionante para un ser humano, por no hablar de un ser humano con un nombre gustado Leonardo , pero eso no quiere decir que estoy obsesionado con que todo lo hace.

-¡Oye!-Era el turno de Leo al deslumbramiento, sólo a Elsa. -No hay nada de malo con mi nombre!-

Elsa sonrió, y se apoyó un codo en el hombro de su hermano mayor. -Nada, por supuesto, mi querido hermano mayor, pero sabes que no podrías regañar a tu hermanita, hm?-Ella dio un golpecito con un dedo en su caparazón. -Soy muy preciada para ustedes.-

Leo frunció el ceño, y la apartó suavemente.

-Hola, chicos!-Mikey dijo hasta el techo. Tenía en la mano una caja plana en la mano. -¡Miren esto!-Él dejó la caja en un bloque en el techo. -Esto dejó la moto de ese tipo, creo.-

-¿Qué es?-Elsa se le preguntó, apretando a sí misma en el círculo alrededor de la caja.

-Tiene algo escrito en la parte superior,-Donnie señalo.

Mikey entrecerró los ojos. -Pizz-zza?-leyó con cuidado.

-¿Y si la abrimos?" preguntó Donnie nervioso.

-No sé.-dijo Elsa lentamente. -Por lo que yo sé, cualquier pobre diablo que abre una caja misteriosa termina en algo que ellos no quieren estar en...-

-Entonces vamos a abrirla!-Raph dijo automáticamente.

-Con cuidado!" advirtio Leo."Podría ser peligroso.-

-Oh, por el amor de..Raph ábrelo.-Dijo Elsa.

Raph puso los ojos, y lo abrió. En una explosión de humo, el más delicioso aroma que Elsa nunca había olido. Era una cosa redonda, con cosas de color rojo, amarillo, y más rojo en él, cortado en triángulos. Su boca comenzó a regar, pero ella todavía era cautelosa.

-Creo que es... comida.-dijo Donnie.

-No se parece a ninguna que halla visto.-Raph comentó.

-Yo la probare.-Mikey se ofreció voluntariamente.

Cogió uno de los triángulos. Elsa, Raph, Leo y Donnie observaban en tensión como su hermano más joven tomó un bocado de ella.

Sus ojos se pusieron muy amplia, y Elsa casi se espero lo peor, agarrando la muñeca de Donnie. la masticación de Mikey se hizo muy fuerte y rápida, e hizo un sonido bajo de satisfacción mientras tragaba. Rápidamente comió el resto.

Su hermana y hermanos lo miraban, conmocionado, ya que eructo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que observando todos sus movimientos. La boca de Elsa estaba empezando seriamente a aguar, y ella podía sentir la anticipación en el resto de sus hermanos.

-Quiero decir, ¡qué asco!" dijo Mikey, que no convenció a nadie."No creo que les guste, me comeré el resto!-

-¡De ninguna manera!-

-Nuh uh!-

-¡Sí claro!-

-¡Apártate!-

Elsa solo consiguió agarrar una pieza, y ella le dio un mordisco. -Oh, perro santo!-exclamó, con la boca llena. Rápidamente se lo comió. -¡Eso es increíble!-Ella agarró otra pieza, esta vez no dar una Dang sobre la sonoridad de la masticación de sus hermanos.

-Nunca pensé que saben algo mejor que los gusanos y algas ¡Esto esta increíble!-Raph gritó mientras comía su pieza.

-Me encanta la superficie!-Mikey gritó al cielo.

-Estoy contigo, Miguel Ángel!-Elsa estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

La nueva forma de comida había desaparecido rápidamente, y ahora que estaban en los tejados de la ciudad de Nueva York, que acaba de abrir otro mundo. Era el escenario perfecto.

-Oye, Leo!-Mikey llamó desde uno de los edificios. -Apuesto a que podrías vencer a ese edificio de allí!-

-¡Estas en lo correcto!-

Elsa tomó una ruta más amplia, con Donnie y dos de ellos acabó en el edificio de Mikey y Leo estaban corriendo a. Ambos pretendían estar esperando a sus hermanos, y Mikey llamaron la cornisa, y metieron a sí mismo, Leo muy cerca detrás de él.

-Se tomaron su tiempo.-dijo Donnie.

-Aw, pero estábamos jugando carreras!-Mikey protestó.

-¿Qué son? ¿Los ninjas más lentos del mundo?-Raph estaba muy por delante de ellos.

Eventualmente, todos ellos terminaron en el mismo edificio, que da a la ciudad. Elsa aspiró, y por fuera. Hombre, esto se sentía bien!

-Bien chicos, se hace tarde." dijo Leo. -Sera mejor regresar a casa.-

-Awww ...-Gimieron.

-¿Quién te hizo el líder?-dijo Elsa, pero en verdad ella estaba un poco cansada.

-Escaso ...-dijo Mikey, y todos se volvieron a volver. A excepción de Donnie, que se quedó sin aliento.

-Chicos." dijo Donnie."Miren eso.-

Todos se volvieron a ver lo que estaba señalando. Un hombre humano, y una chica humana más joven, probablemente, la hija de ese hombre, ambos el pelo de color rojo anaranjado, caminaban por la acera abajo. Donnie estaba apuntando más específicamente a la chica.

-Eso, mi querido Donnie, es una niña.-dijo Elsa lentamente."Como yo."

O él la oyó, o no lo hizo. -Es la mujer más hermosa que jamas eh visto.-Su voz sonaba soñadora.

Elsa le lanzó una mirada, y con la boca abierta. Donnie parecía enamorado!

-Que no es la única mujer que ha visto?-Raph interrumpió y Donnie se quebró bruscamente de lo que estaba en ensoñación. Elsa disparó a Raph un vistazo. -Bueno, excepto por Elsa-.

Donnie, echó un vistazo a la tortuga dijo, que ahora le estaba observando con la sonrisa más grande nunca. -Sostengo lo que dije."

El chirrido de neumáticos atrajo toda la atención de nuevo a la tierra, donde una furgoneta blanca se había detenido de repente delante de la familia.

-No se necesita ser un genio para resolver esto ... '

Otro ser humano, en una camiseta blanca, y un montón de otros seres humanos en trajes salieron de la furgoneta, y abordaron el hombre y la niña, que estaba agarrando el brazo del hombre, con una mirada de terror.

Donnie se quedó sin aliento. -¡Hay que salvarlos!-

Elsa levantó la mano. "Vamos!-

Ambos estaban a punto de avanzar, pero una mano en cada uno de sus hombros los detuvo. -Las instrucciones del Splinter fueron muy claras-, dijo Leo. -Tenemos que alejarnos de las personas ... y los baños!-

-Crei que querías ser un héroe?" espetó Raph. "¿Desde cuando los heroes piden permiso?-

-Ellos no lo hacen,-dijo Leo con exasperación. -Pero-"

-Bueno, yo voy.-Donnie dijo saltando desde el edificio.

-Me importa un acerca de ser un héroe, Leonardo,-dijo Elsa. -Pero tengo principios, y una de ellas es que romper las reglas es necesario cuando las personas están siendo secuestradas ! ¡Vamos!-Agarrando el más cercano a ella por el caparazón, que resultó ser Mikey, Elsa saltó del edificio después de Donnie.

Cuando llegaron a la parte inferior, el hombre acababa de ser arrojado a la camioneta por uno de los chicos de traje. -¡Oye!-Ya mencionado chico traje se reunió con el puño de Raph.

Elsa saco su katana, a punto de atacar al chico traje que sostenía a la niña. Su espalda de pronto hizo amistad con los pies de Raph como él hizo una voltereta hacia atras, accidentalmente empujándola al suelo.

-Muévete!-Elsa se rompió, grito de repente cuando un puño apenas golpeo su cara.

Ella cortó en las piernas del chico traje que había arrojado el punzón, le pavimentos instante. -¡Ah!-La kunoichi dirigido a la empuñadura de una de sus armas en la cara del chico, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe en el costado de su cabeza. Se las arregló para rodar y aterrizar en sus pies, y vio Donnie mirándola con sorpresa. -Cuidado, Donatello!-Ella chasqueó.

Donnie no respondió cuando se dirigía a su personal en el estómago de su oponente. Elsa se volvió hacia su propio oponente, de los cuales, ahora había dos. -Gemelos, hm?-ella dijo.

Ella se lanzó hacia delante, esquivó sus puños, y apuntó la empuñadura de una de su katana a la persona correcta, mientras que el objetivo de una patada a la cabeza de la izquierda. El de la izquierda se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero la derecha la cogió por la muñeca.

-¡Ay! ¡En serio!-Pateó la caja torácica de la persona con una de sus piernas, la gestión para envolver la otra pierna alrededor de sus rodillas, y le pavimentos (posiblemente una segunda vez, si se trataba de la misma persona). -No es agradable agarrar así a una chica!-

Elsa se dio la vuelta con rapidez para hacer frente a algunos más chicos de traje, reduciendo su katana. Un grito le hizo mirar a su derecha. Mikey estaba en cuclillas, el bloqueo de una de sus armas con su cadena de nunchuck.

-Woah, presta atención de lo que está haciendo con esas cosas!-

-Lo siento, Mikey!-Se volvió de nuevo a sus oponentes, y se encontró con un pie en el pecho. Ella cayó hacia atrás, jadeando. -Okay ... No golpear chicas no es exactamente una parte de sus principios básicos, ya veo ...-

Se puso rápidamente el aliento, y saltó, haciendo una tapa de fantasía acrobática en el aire, sobre los dos tipos de traje. -Hombre, ustedes alguna vez ven hacia abajo.-Poco a poco se topó con algo, y se volvió de forma automática, Katana bajando en un arco peligroso, y haciendo sonar contra el metal

-Podrías, por favor dejar de intentar matarme?-Leo rompió con irritación, katanas cruzados y haciendo una gran diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, o al menos un pecho extremadamente doloroso.

-Usted también, ¿Eh?-ella dijo, contento de que ella no era la única que casi había sido asesinado por sus propios hermanos. Desenganchando su katana, se dio la vuelta.

Rafael estaba teniendo en serio sus propios problemas, y algunos más chicos de traje se dirigían a su manera.

-Ustedes son una familia extremadamente endogámica.

Ella se lanzó hacia delante, puso entre dos de los chicos, se volvió, todavía agachado, barrió las piernas de debajo de ellos, y levantó sus armas para aplastar las empuñaduras en los cofres. Elsa estaba muy sorprendida cuando, con un metal limpio Schink , algo que engancha a sus cuchillas de su katana.

Al instante, ella se volcó en el suelo, y se bloqueó la empuñadura extremadamente dolorosos de sai de Raph.

-¡Oye!-Raph gritó, sonando un poco sorprendido.

Ella rompió el bloque y lo empujó en el pecho.

Poniéndose de pie, Elsa acaba de ver Donnie agarrar a la niña, que había sido echado en el aire de alguna manera. Se miraron el uno al otro. La chica gritó. Donnie gritó. Donnie la dejó caer. La escena habría sido absolutamente hilarante, si no fuera por la situación. Elsa no llegó a ver mucho más, porque un pie se plantó dolorosamente en su pecho, y sin embargo, otro de los chicos de traje estaba mirando hacia ella, parecia totalmente muerto.

-Uf!-Muy irritado, Elsa golpeó las piernas con su muñeca. No dio. -¿Cuál es incorrecto con ustedes? Toman esteroides o algo?-De repente, se apartó, corriendo hacia la camioneta. Jadeando ligeramente, Elsa se puso de pie pero no tardo en tropezar con Mikey. La camioneta se alejó.

-Se escapan!-Donnie gritó, primero en correr tras él."Tienen a la chica!-

'Y su padre, Donnie!'

Raph y Leo lo seguían de cerca.

-Me pinchaste con tu espada!-Raph estaba gritándole a Leo.

-No sabia que ibas a aterrizar en mi espada!-Leo replico.

-Bien hecho Mikey! Por ti tropecé y la camioneta se salió junto con la niña!-Elsa le gritó a su hermano que estaba ayudando a levantarse.

-Hey, tú sabes que yo soy torpe!-Mikey le gritó. Ambos repente se volvieron a ver a uno de los hombres que estaban a su. Mikey se puso delante de Elsa. -¿Crees que eres rudo!?-Mikey le gritó.-¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente para enfrentar la furia de mi nunchuck!?-le volvió a gritar

-Mikey! No comience algo que no puedes terminar!-Elsa le gritó a su hermano mayor.

-Tengo esto!-Mikey le dijo. Comenzó impresionantemente balanceando su nunchuck al intentar golpear el chico, que no estaba haciendo nada. Elsa sólo se golpeo la frente. Entonces el nunchuck fue agarrado por el chico y lo arrojaron fuera de sus manos. -Ya veo ... Bueno, entonces.-Dijo Mikey.

Él y Elsa entonces gritó y salió corriendo del hombre y él fue tras ellos. Mikey y Elsa llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Ambos entraron en pánico cuando el chico vino twords ellos. Mikey consiguió el anodino a cabo en su nunchuck y la hizo girar en cortar el rostro del chico.

-¡Atrás!-Mikey gritó. El chico trepó hacia atrás y hacia el suelo mientras un Lite púrpura vino de su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué es el rostro resplandeciente púrpura?-Elsa dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo no sé, pero su súper extraño!-Mikey dijo que los dos se acercó al chico. Mikey luego dio la vuelta al chico una y la mitad de su cara era un robot. -Eso es todo tipo de mal!-Mikey gritó.

El miró al pecho del hombre para ver una cosa cerebro buscando que chirrió en ellos. El tanto gritaron y lo saltaron y se aferró a la cara de Mikey. Mikey estaba gritando y corriendo.

-Quedate quieto-dijo Elsa lista para dispararle hielo

Mikey finalmente consiguió la cosa de la cara y la arrojó contra una pared

-Podrías haberme ayudado!-Mikey le gritó a su hermana.

-Si tu te hubieras quedado quieto lo hubiera congelado-dijo Elsa molesta

Mikey sólo la miró antes de que ambos se quedaron sin el aliado para encontrar a sus hermanos. Encontraron ellos caminando de vuelta de no poder coger la furgoneta.

-Chicos no vas a creer lo que paso!-dijo Elsa.

-Ese sujeto..el...el tenía cerebro!-dijo Mikey. Los otros sólo miraban fijamente a éllos

-Todos tenemos cerebros Mikey.-dijo Leo.

-No todos nosotros.-Donnie comentó.

-¡¿En el pecho?!-Elsa dijo

-No Elsa, no en el pecho.-dijo Leo.

-¡No están escuchándonos!-gritaron ambos y Leo les dio una bofetada, Mikey se puso las manos en defensa.

-¿Nos abofeteaste? -replico Elsa sobándose la mejilla

-Yo estaba tratando de calmarlos.-Leo dijo claramente.

-¿Por qué habría de calmarnos eso !?-Mikey gritó.

-Creo que están delirando-dijo Donnie

-No, no, vengan aca,-dijo Mikey seguido de sus hermanos y hermana -El grandulon era un robot y tenia un cerebro extraterrestre en el pecho!-Mikey gritó conduciéndolos al aliado.

-Tienen que creernos.-dijo Elsa.

-Nose si creerles.-dijo Raphael.

-¿Ah si? Pues cambiarán de opinion cuando vean que el se ….-Mikey se detuvo a media frase cuando se presentaron en el callejón,

-¿Ah ido?-pregunto Elsa mirando como sus hermanos mayores se iban dejando solos a ella y Mikey

Cuando se presentaron de nuevo en la guarida que le estaban dando una explicacion al Maestro Splinter.

-Su incapacidad de trabajar en equipo ocasiono que escaparan todos!-Splinter los regaño.

-Tal vez si no hubiera perdido tiempo discutiendo con el héroe." Raph miro a Leo."Los hubiera salvado!-

-Oye, si no te hubieras interpuesto yo lo hubiera hecho!" volvió su mirada a Donatello."Y tu te fuiste por tu lado! ¿Eso es ser un genio?-

-Bueno, habría resultado bien..." dijo y miro a Elsa. "Si alguien no hubiera tropezado conmigo!"

-Bueno, yo no habría chocado contigo..." Elsa dirigió su mirada Mikey."Si alguien no hubiera chocado conmigo también!-

Mikey vaciló durante una fracción de segundo. -Bueno ... nada de esto tendría que suceder si ...-Se dio la vuelta a su izquierda, y se detuvo, sin ver a nadie allí. -... Alguien nos había confiado para ir hasta allí en el primer lugar!-

-Bueno, nada de esto tendría que suceder si !-Mikey se detuvo por un segundo porque no se había junto a él entonces dijo: -Si alguien no hubiera confiado en nosotros para ir alla arriba!-

Todos ellos se quedaron sin aliento, mirando a su Sensei, que se había detenido bruscamente su paseo.

-Oh, cielos ...-Mikey frotó la cabeza con nerviosismo. -Sensei no era mi intención ...-

-No, Miguel Ángel,-Maestro Splinter dijo lentamente. -Tienes razón.-

-La tengo?-Preguntó Mikey.

-La tiene?-Elsa y sus hermanos hicieron eco.

-No estaban bien preparados para lo que hay haya arriba."-continuó Splinter, retomando su ritmo. "Los entrene para pelear en forma individual, no como equipo.Y como su maestro, su padre, la responsabilidad de eso es miá, tal vez dentro de un año lo volvamos a intentar.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro año?! Padre, acabo de ver por primera vez a las primeras personas que son realmente como yo.-Elsa dijo con mirada de decepción.

-Que ya se les olvido que secuestraron a unas personas." Donnie exigió, mirando a sus hermanos. -Ellos no tienen un año!-

Los ojos azules de Elsa se abrieron un poco. Casi se había olvidado de la niña y su padre.

"Sensei." dijo Donatello mirando a Splinter. "Tenemos que hacer algo ahora!-

Splinter entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

-No estuviste ahí, Sensei.-Donnie dijo desesperadamente. "Tu no viste la forma en que esa chica me miró a los ojos. Ella estaba asustada. Ella contaba con-" Le dispararon una mirada aguda. "Con nosotros, para salvarla !-Se recuperó en el último bit, y Elsa no pudo evitar poner los ojos ligeramente.

Su Sensei miro más allá de ellos, y Elsa tenido la sensación de que no estaba mirando hacia la cocina. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando lo que Elsa llamo su -santuario de la memoria '. Era un estante, y todo lo que estaba en ella era una sola imagen de un hombre humano, una mujer, la mujer con dos bebes.

Ese hombre era Splinter. La mujer era su esposa, su madre, Tang Shen. El bebé era su otra hija fallecida, Miwa, su hermana. La otra bebe era ella, Elsa. Les había contó la historia de su muerte una vez antes, pero le sacó vívidamente en la mente de Elsa, como si ella misma se quedara atrapados en las llamas ... Hubo momentos más felices que iba a hablar, pero cuando habló de Miwa, su mirada tiempo se convertiría a Elsa, y su expresión se convirtió en triste.

Es una especie de daño a Elsa. Si Miwa estuviera vivo ahora, por lo que ella sabía que iba a ser sólo un dos años mayor que ella. Y Elsa no quería causar dolor a su padre si ella le recordaba a su fallecida hija Miwa.

-Sí.-Dijo Splinter. -Tienen que salvarla.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero en esa pelea no eramos maquinas bien aceitadas-Dijo Leo.

-Como el robot con el cerebro adentro.-Dijo Mikey.

-Basta de tonterías-Dijo Raphael.

-Hm ...-Todos se volvieron sus caras de nuevo a Splinter, que estaba acariciando su barba. -Para pelear eficientemente como equipo, van a necesitar un lider.-

-¿Puedo ser el líder?-Leo preguntó ansiosamente, levantando la mano como si estuviera en preescolar.

-¿Por qué deberías serlo? Te pateé el trasero, debería ser yo.-dijo Raphael.

-Yo soy el mas inteligente de todos, debo ser yo .-dijo Donnie, cruzando los brazos.

-Yo soy el único ser humano y la única chica en el equipo, y con poderes, debo ser yo.-dijo Elsa.

-Claro que no! Debo ser yo!-Todos miraron a Mikey. -No tengo una razon." dijo sonriendo."Sólo creo que seria bueno.-

-Es una decisión difícil.-dijo Splinter, entrando en su habitación. -Meditare sobre ella .-Cerró la puerta y la abrió a los dos segundos. -Sera Leonardo.-Y se retiró a su habitación.

Elsa dio un pequeño suspiro, 'aww ...' de la decepción, mientras que Raph miró al suelo.

-Sin rencores Rapha?-Leo le pidió a su hermano. Raph gruñó y se levantó.

Raph gruñó, poniéndose de pie. -Metete a tu caparazón!-

-Hay metete en tu caparazon.-Raph dijo caminando hacia afuera.

Todos ellos fueron luego estaban sentados en una azotea en frente de un edificio antiguo.

-Explíqueme una vez más lo que estamos haciendo aquí.-Mikey susurró.

Todo el mundo se quejó.

-Mikey, ya hablamos de esto,-dijo Leo con exasperación. -Ese edificio tiene el mismo logo que estaba en la camioneta que secuestraron a la familia. Así que si esperamos aquí el tiempo suficiente, uno de los secuestradores tarde o temprano se presentara. Y cuando lo haga haremos que nos diga donde están-. Explicó Leo.

-Y tendremos una camioneta!-Mikey dijo, con un puño en el aire.

Leo se palmeo la cara. -Tu solo golpea al que yo te diga-dijo con exasperación.

-Lo haré!-Mikey dijo feliz con un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Estás seguro de que funcionara.-Preguntó Raph.

-Creeme llegara en cualquier instante-dijo Leo.

Así que los chicos esperaron por ahí haciendo cosas al azar. Leo estaba de pie reloj, Raph estaba a punto de sentarse, Elsa fue listado de música en su I pod, y Mikey y Donnie estaban jugando pelota de pie de papel. Luego, después de otro rato Leo estaba haciendo lo mismo, Raph estaba de pie alrededor, Mikey estaba durmiendo, y Elsa estaba colgando boca abajo de la cartelera viendo Donnie fallar en salto de cuerda. Entonces Leo seguía mirando, Raph seguía de pie alrededor, Mikey y Donnie jugaban Veo, veo.

-Ok, estoy pensando en algo verde, verde, verde.-Dijo Mikey.

-¿Es Raphael otra vez?-dijo Donnie entre dientes.

-Que bueno eres en esto!-Mikey dijo.

-Ya vamonos de aquí! El sujeto no llegara.-Raph dijo tras otro rato.

-Ya Leo, estoy cansada. ¿Podemos ir a casa y buscar ese tipo mañana?-Elsa preguntó cansinamente con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro Mikeys que estaba sentada al lado.

-Tenemos que ser pacientes-. Dijo Leo.

-No, no tienes que pensar en un mejor plan, por que aqui parados esperando algo que no pasara.-Raph comenzó.

-Creo que tiene razón.-Mikey interrumpio

-No tiene caso!-Dijo Raphael.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Raph?-Leo preguntó con aire de suficiencia.

-Acaba de llegar ¿verdad?-Preguntó Raph. Raph suspiró. -Debí haber quejado hace dos horas.-Raph dijo.

-Caballeros ...-Ella se puso rígida ante la voz de Leo. -... Y señorita ... Tengo un buen y atrevido plan!-

'Oh, no era posible que ...'

-No hay tiempo para dudas!

'El estaba...'

"Mis ordenes deben llevarse a cabo, sin cuestionarlas!"

Su discurso terminó, Leo abrió los ojos para ver sólo su hermana de pie junto a él sonriendo ampliamente. -¿Chicos? Chicos esperen!-

Se dejó caer por la escalera de incendios. -No te rindas, lider.-Elsa llama hacia abajo. -Ellos te escuchan el tiempo.-Ella saltó tras él, y ambos pronto se encontró a sus hermanos. Ellos rodearon la camioneta lentamente, y el chico se quedaron sin aliento cuando los vio.

-Bien, amigo." dijo Raphael. "Podemos hacer esto de la manera facil, o voto por la difícil.-Él sacó su sai. El resto de sus hermanos siguió, sacando sus armas.

-Si, velo con lógica nosotros cinco, contra uno .-dijo Donnie, la última palabra por lo serio sus palabras carecen de la umph amenazante.

-¿Dinos que vas a hacer?-Elsa preguntó el chico riendo entre dientes.

Respuesta: arma.

Elsa gritó, esquivando una ráfaga repentina de láser de un arma del tipo sólo se había retirado. Sus hermanos saltaron a la escalera de incendio del edificio.

-¡¿Para que preguntas?!-Raph gritó a Elsa, quien fulminó con la mirada.

Elsa gruño, y de su palma lanzo hielo en dirección al arma del chico por la cual el la solto. El hombre sonrió, se metió en la camioneta, y se alejó.

La camioneta giró en una esquina. -Se escapara otra vez!-Donnie gritó.

-Claro que no!-Dijo Leo.

Todos ellos y subieron un edificio y comenzaron a perseguir a la camioneta. Raph trató de saltar por encima de la camioneta, pero que sólo estaba arrojado fuera de un giro brusco. Los otros cuatro fueron aún lo persiguieron sin embargo. El hombre los vio a través de su espejo y les disparó con otra arma. Mikey, Donnie, y Elsa saltaron lejos de donde estaban, pero Leo se quedó en su lugar. Luego se levantó y arrojó una estrella ninja de la furgoneta. La estrella apareció el neumático y causó la camioneta se volcara.

-Ya logramos algo.-Leo dijo el aterrizaje en un edificio y sonriendo. Eran entonces detrás de una pared en la que Leo estaba haciendo señales de mano al azar que nadie entendía.

-No . Se . Que . Sig. Ni . Fica . Eso!-grito Raph entre dientes, haciendo movimientos igualmente oscuros con sus brazos.

-Vallan por atras!-Leo susurró, su voz que dice claramente 'Dah'.

-¿Por que no lo dijo antes?-Dijo Mikey.

Rodearon la camioneta, moviéndose lentamente y con cuidado hacia la parte posterior del vehículo, armas preparadas y los sentidos alerta. Una gran cantidad de cajas vacías se derraman fuera de la parte posterior.

Raph abrió la puerta trasera que no estaba colgando es bisagras, y se quedó sin aliento cuando un bote puso en marcha y se detuvo a los pies de Mikey.

El bote llevó a cabo una sustancia brillante, verde

-¿Mamá?-Mikey se quedó sin aliento.

Continuara...


	2. El Ascenso de los Ninjas Parte 2

Elsa y sus hermanos quedaron mirando el bote en el temor. -Woah ...-

-Así que ...-, dijo Leo. -¿Ese es el ...-

-Mutageno que nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora!- Donnie terminó, sosteniendo la lata.

-Bebamos un poco!- Miguel Ángel dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Que por que harías eso?- Raph espetó.

-Porque si mutas un mutante,- Mikey explicó lentamente. -Sale un super mutante!-

-O una sustancia verde gelatinosa-, dijo Donnie.

-Como sea es una mejora.- Raph sonrió.

-Chicos,- Leo rompió en. -Esto es grande!Quien secuestro a esas personas esta relacionado con lo que nos paso hace 15 años.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Dijo Donnie.

-Para robots extraterrestres-, dijo Mikey ominosamente. -Todo es posible.-

-Ni lo digas!- Donnie espetó. -no existen robots extraterrestres!-

-Ah no?- Mikey replicó, acercandose a donde el chico que había estado conduciendo la camioneta se había arrastrado fuera. -Pues si no existen los robots extraterrestres ...- Cogió el chico por la cabeza. -... ¿cómo explicas esto!- Él comenzó a abrir a la mandíbula del chico.

Elsa podía oír los huesos del crañeo ... O algo parecido. De cualquier manera, sonaba doloroso.

-¡Ah!- gritó el chico. -Ah, mi rostro!-

Elsa se frotó la mandíbula con empatía cuando Mikey gruñó de esfuerzo. -Ugh! valla, esta máscara esta muy bien pegada!-

Leo rápidamente dio un paso adelante. -Mikey, basta! No es una máscara!-

Mikey sostuvo el chico por la cabeza por un momento, y lo arrojó a un lado. - esta limpio Pero los otros eran robots extraterrestres!-

-Ya basta!- Raph espetó, arrebatando el bote mutágeno de las manos de Donnie. Se acercó al chico y lo agarró por el brazo. -Es hora de respuestas. ¿Quién eres, y que esta pasando?-

El chico lo miró. -Me llamo Vibora Y no tengo nada que decir criaturas horribles.-

-Oigan que les parece si lo golpeamos hasta que nos diga todo lo que sabe.- dijo Elsa y sus hermanos la miraron. -Okey era solo una sugerencia.

Rapha estaba haciendo su sonrisa maligna. -Asi ... es que aun no nos conocen.-

Raph arrojó a Vibora hacia sus hermanos, Mikey y Donnie para controlar el tipo de los se puso las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia abajo a lo humano.

Raph acercó a la serpiente, sonriendo. -Mira, nosotros éramos chicos normales ...-

-Eramos?...pensaba que solo era yo-dijo elsa

Raph destapó el frasco, y la sacudió ligeramente. -Hasta que entramos en contacto con esto.-

-¿Q qué estás haciendo?- Vibora exigió en tono de pánico como Raph acercó amenazadoramente.

-Jugando a un juego que me gusta llamar -Ruleta de Mutación- podrías lucir apuesto como yo o podrias terminar repelente y deformado como miky.-dijo rapha

-¡oye!-espeto mikey

-Y bien ...- Raph inclinó el frasco, y el lodo comenzó a verter lentamente, justo encima de la cara del tipo. -Te sientes con suerte?-

Como el lodo acercó más y más, y los ojos de Vibora se habrian más y más, Elsa estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incómoda.

-H ey, Leonardo?- Ella le dio un codazo en el brazo. -¿vas a dejar a Raph seguir adelante con esto?-

Leo se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. -Creo que él lo tiene cubierto.-

De hecho, Vibora puso cara de desesperación. -Esta bien...basta!- El exudado se retiró de nuevo en el bote. -Ellos se hacen llamar Kraangs! han estado secuestrando cientificos en toda la cuidad!-

-Eso dio resultado-, dijo Leo.

-Pues claro sí!- Dijo Raphael. -¿Tu te quedrias ver como Mikey?-

-Aqui estoy-, dijo Mikey con mal humor.

-¿Para que quieren científicos?- Leo preguntó a Vibora, avanzando ligeramente.

-No lo sé.- Vibora sonaba muy irritado. Raph sacudió el bote de mutágeno amenazadoramente. -Solo se que los sacaran de la cuidad esta noche!- Vibora dijo rápidamente. -Pero no sé a dónde!-

-Esto es increible!- Donnie exclamó de repente

-Espera...¿qué?-pregunto Elsa

-El papa de la chica es científico! yo soy científico!- Se rió con entusiasmo. -Oh, ella quedara enamorada de mi!-

-Creo que no eres su tipo-Vibora dijo a Donnie breve.

Mikey y Donnie se movieron en su posición frente a Vibora todavía con sus brazos, las cuatro tortugas y la chica ahora lo miraban fijamente

-¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó Leo.

* * *

-Yo veo con mi pequeño ojo ... un helicóptero. Un hombre con traje. Otro hombre con traje. Una carga de basura de hombres de traje. Con armas. -añadio Elsa

Mikey estaba custodiando a Vibora, que les había dicho a la ubicación de esta instalación. Miguel Ángel estaba tomando sus responsabilidades que guardan realmente en serio, exagerando y sacando sus nunchucks en cada movimiento el tío hizo, revienta algunos movimientos al azar. Leo estaba pasando mejor que daba a la instalación, ya que tenía un telescopio. ¿Dónde diablos lo consiguió, Elsa no tenía ni idea.

-Debe aver unos veinte de ellos halla abajo-, susurró Leo.

-Sólo veinte?- Elsa cuestionó.

-Sí,- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo con Leo. -Si y son los que podemos ver.-

-Que bien!- Raph sacó sus Sais con entusiasmo, dandolos vueltas en sus manos. -Y un buffet de barra libre!-

Elsa se limitó a mirarlo. -¿Qué diablos ocurre contigo?-

-No podemos lanzarnos hay-Leo protestó. -Necesitamos un plan.-

Raph frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?-

-Piensa, cerebro de caparazon!- Dijo Donnie. -Hay vidas inocentes en juego! Si algo sale mal sera su fin!-

-Entonces nada nos saldra mal-, Raph dijo lentamente, su tono de voz diciendo 'duh'.

-Creo que me caeria bien una rebanada de esa pizza¿eh?- Mikey extendió los brazos para la aprobación. Sus hermanos se lo quedó mirando. -¿Qué? No creo que solo yo tenga hambre.-

-¿Dónde está Vibora?- Leo preguntó lentamente.

Mikey se quedó sin aliento, y miró el lugar vacío donde cierto tipo había sido, ahora corriendo por el edificio. -Hay Cielos...-

-Tras el!- Leo gritó.

Elsa bajó corriendo la escalera de incendios, justo detrás de Raphael, Mikey y Donnie detrás de ella

Después de dar una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Leo, Raph y Elsai fueron por un lado, mientras que Mikey y Donnie se fueron al otro.

Las dostortugas mayores y la joven detuvieron en un callejón, y se congelaron en el sonido del movimiento. Leo intercambió una mirada con Elsa y Raph, indicando hacia el callejón. Raph miró en silencio por encima del hombro. Elsasabía que había alguien ahí abajo. Casi podía sentirlo. Cómo ocultar. A partir de ellos.'99% Dice que es Vibora. '

Raph también lo sabía. Ambos asintieron.

-¡Que bien!- Leo dijo, en voz muy obvio. -dejamos que se escapara!-

-No..no,- dijo Raphael, sonriendo ligeramente. -Tú eres el líder! es decir,que tu lo dejaste escapar.-

-No estás ayudando,- Leo silbó.

-No es la intencion-, Raph respondió honestamente.

-Estoy con Raphael en este caso-, dijo Elsa en voz alta, apoyando su codo en dicho hombro de tortuga.

-Esta bien..esta bien-dijo Leo, poniendo los ojos. -¿Quieren que dirija? bien. Volvemos a la alcantarrilla,nos preparamos, y a medianoche llevamos su camioneta a la reja creeran que es el podremos entrar!-

-Y golpearemos cabezas?- Dijo Raphael.

-Y luego golpearemos cabezas- Leo estuvo de acuerdo.

-Amo los finales felices!- Dijo Raphael.

Elsa lanzo un brazo sobre los hombros de cada uno de sus hermanos, Elsa, Raph y Leo salieron del callejón.

* * *

Mikey estaba como si hubiera caído por una ventana, sido atacado por un gato y atropellado por un coche. Al parecer, eso es lo que había pasado. De todos modos, lo hicieron volver a la guarida,

Leo explicando su plan a Donnie y Mikey.

Donnie estaba en su laboratorio con un soplete, trabajando en uno de los elementos esenciales de su plan. Teniendo en cuenta que toda su concentración fue a su trabajo al hacer algo,Donatello no iba a ser la idea de Elsa de -compañía- en el momento. Y tenía un soplete.

Raph estaba hablando con su tortuga mascota, Spike. Cuando Elsa había pasado por cocina, que sonaba como si él era un soldado de la caballería cabalgando hasta la muerte, y ella retrocedió ligeramente. Mikey ya estaba allí, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Se que estas preocupado por mi..no voy a mentirte,- dijo Raphael. -Nunca hemos tenido una pelea como esta , ... no sé que va a pasar. Pero no debes preocuparte. Voy a regresar... Te quiero,amigo-.

Spike mordió su hoja con indiferencia.

Elsa se echó a reír justo cuando Mikey habló.

-Aw ...- Raph se dio la vuelta, y Elsa se escondió detrás de la pared, balbuceante.

-¿Estás hablando con tu mascota?- dijo Mikey.

-¡No!- Raph negó, su voz era un poco alto. -Cállate!-

-Eso es adorable!- Dijo Mikey.

-Oh, te haré pedazos!- El sonido de Mikey ladridos y el romper de las heces como Raph subieron sobre la mesa de la cocina causó que Elsa tomara una ruta de escape informal pero se dirigio al dojo.

Leo había estado allí por un tiempo, haciendo cosas sin sentido con los lápices y gomas de borrar.

-Cómo va?- preguntó Elsa

Leo no respondió a la vez, pero él sonrió. -Creo que este plan va a funcionar.-

El sonido del movimiento causado Elsa a ponerse de pie. Splinter entró en el dojo. -Ningún plan sobrevive al contacto con el enemigo-, advirtió.

Elsa tembló ligeramente. -Eso no está haciendo mucho para nuestra moral, Sensei.-

Splinter le dirigió una mirada. -Sera su reaacion ante lo inesperado,lo que determinará si tu y tus hermanos tienen éxito.-

Leo se puso de pie, de pie delante de su Sensei. Parecía un poco preocupado. -Sensei ...- dijo vacilante. -¿Crees que estoy listo para esto?-

Elsa inclinó la cabeza. -Inseguro mucho, Leonardo? Hm. -

Splinter puso una mano en el hombro de Leo. -Leonardo. te hizo líder por una razón.-

-¿Cual es esa razon ?- Preguntó Leo.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu solo,- Splinter dijo simplemente.

-Hay tanto juego en esto-, dijo Leo. Miró al suelo. -¿Qué tal si algo sale mal?-

Elsa lentamente retrocedió y salió del dojo. Pero se quedó a las afueras del marco de la puerta, escuchando en silencio.

-El fracaso es una posibilidad que todo lider debe enfrentar Leonardo-, dijo Splinter. -fue algo que yo tuve que enfrentar en japon durante mi batalla final con mi enemigo Shredder.-

Elsa se tensó, poniendo toda su atención a lo que se decía. Esta fue una historia que él sólo había dicho una vez antes.

-Hace años, Oroku Saki, como le decian a Destructor, había sido mi amigo. Pero el amor de una mujer se interpuso entre nosotros. No lo pudo aceptar y sus celos se convirtieron en un vengativo ataque. Aunque no me pudo derrotar ese diami mundo se vino completamente abajo... cuando la batalla cobro de la vida de mi amada Tang-Shen ... Y la perdida de mi pequeña bebe Miwa -.

Elsa, rápidamente se alejó, moviéndose incómoda y la mirada de su Sensei se detuvo en ella

-Hermana-susurro ella delante de su Sensei.

Splinter se apoyó en su santuario de la memoria.

-Ese es mi punto, Sensei,- dijo Leo con preocupación. -Tu lo perdiste casi todo-dijo Leo sabiando que Elsa era lo unico humano que le quedaba de familia

Elsa podía ver la preocupación de Leo. Como líder, ahora era oficialmente responsable de todos ellos. Era una presión extrema, y Elsa sabía Leo lo odiaría si sus fracasos trajeron consecuencias trágicas de su familia. Elsa no sentía que tal carga debería haber sido retirado de sus hombros, y se coloca en Leo. Y en realidad, no lo había hecho. Simplemente había transferido la mayor parte de su peso a Leo.

-Perdi muchas cosas,- Splinter acordó lentamente. -Parte de mi familia. Mi casa. Mi nombre.

Leo volvió.

-Pero tambien gane muchas cosas-, dijo Splinter, convirtiendo de nuevo a ellos. -como a ustedes cuatro.- Sonrió ligeramente,haciendo que su hija tambien sonriera

Elsa ya había perdido mucho tambien a su madre,y a su hermana pero ahora tenia cuatro hermanos mayores que la cuidaban mucho

-Entiendo-, dijo Leo, la confianza sondeo restaurado. -Podemos con esto.-

Elsa saltó ante el sonido de Mikey gritando. Este último pasó corriendo, y la olla en la cabeza, con Raph cerca, agitando una cuchara de madera.

-¡Que vengas acá!-grito rapha

Leo gimió levemente y Splinter negó con la cabeza.

-Buena suerte-, dijo su Sensei, con un poco de wryness, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-Creo que nos deberías manejar, primero-, dijo Elsa, caminando de nuevo en el dojo con una sonrisa. Entonces, su rostro se puso serio, y ella se paró frente a su hermano, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. -Sé cómo te sientes, hermano mayor. Yo soy tu hermana menor, después de todo ... Y si me lo permites, te ayudaré a lo mejor de mis capacidades. Sin hacerse cargo ... creo.-

Leo se rió un poco, después acariciar Elsa en la muñeca para tranquilizarla. -Gracias, Elsa, pero estoy bien, de verdad.- Pasó junto a ella como ella dejó caer las manos de sus hombros.

Elsa lo vio salir, su rostro una mezcla de preocupación y un poco de dolor. Ella miró al suelo. La mayor parte del peso de la responsabilidad se había transferido a Leo, pero aún así no dejaría

Elsa no iba a dejar aplastar a su hermano. Ella iba a ayudar a llevarlo, si Leo sabía o quería o perdió a su familia no perderá la que tenia ahora.

* * *

-Donatello, estos shoku son impresionantes!- Elsa susurró a su hermano mayor.

Eso fue fue Donnie había sido ocupada por. Ninja escalada garras. El plan de Leo consistía en una furgoneta amañadas, explosiones, y utilizando el último proyecto de Donnie. Elsa no le gusta nada de lo que significaba el uso de su última arma. Raph prefería estar en la furgoneta. Menos los explosivos. Listo para reventar algunas cabezas.

La camioneta se había estrellado contra la puerta, la explosión, esparciendo un montón de los chicos de traje, y Elsa, y sus hermanos, en silencio se arrastró hasta la pared instalación.

-Wow-, dijo Mikey. -Que suerte que la camioneta llego para distraerlos.-

Donnie gimió, y palmeó la cara. -¡Ay!-

-Ese era el plan, Mikey!- Leo dijo exasperado. -Sabíamos que Vibora estaba el callejón, así Raph, Elsa y yo le hicimos creer que estariamos en la camionte-

-Pero ... no estábamos en la camioneta-, dijo Mikey lentamente.

Leo levantó la vista al cielo con exasperación. -Sigue trepando!- dijo entre dientes.

-Eso hare- Mikey confirmó, y todos ellos reanudó su escalada.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, Elsa agachó y pried la tapa de una posible entrada. Sí, un conducto de ventilación, con una parrilla justo debajo de ellos.

-Muy bien, Raph y yo los acabaremos-, dijo Leo.

-Apruebo-, dijo Raph felizmente.

-Hey ...!- Elsa protestó, pero Leo ya había echado abajo la reja, y tanto él como Raph saltó, patear las cabezas de los hombres de traje. El lugar parecía como algo salido de Star Wars o algo. O tal vez Space Heroes, pero ella no le gustaba pensar en eso. Las paredes de metal, y las líneas de energía de color rosa resplandor y ... fue una especie de fresco.

-Wow,- susurró Donnie. -Nunca habia visto algo como esto! Usan una aliacion metalicaque nisiquiera reconozco ... ni siquiera me reconozco!-

-¡Cielos!- Raph dijo sarcásticamente. -Una aliacion metalica de que tu no estabas enterado...eso altera la mente!-

-Mira-, dijo Donnie, mirando a su hermano mayor. -¿Quieres hablar de metalurgia conmigo? Adelante.-

-No quiero-, dijo Rafa en breve. -Y..-

-Muchacho, este es un argumento vital-, dijo Elsa, apoyándose en el hombro de Raph. -No va a convertir en algo estúpido, o algo así.-

-Chicos!- Leo rompió. -¿Qué parte de estar en una 'alcantarilla enemiga 'no han entendido? -

Raph siguió a Leo y Mikey por los pasillos, Elsa y Donnie detrás de ellos. Elsa empujó el codo de Donnie.

-Lo vas a conseguir la próxima vez, bro,- dijo ella. -Tú le bromear en el suelo con la metalurgia.- Ella se rió, dándole un par de golpes.

Doblaron una esquina, manteniendo contra las paredes. Lo bueno también, causan más adelante fue ocupada. No por los seres humanos, aunque. Por miedo, a los robots azules y y grises

Elsa solo podía decir -Genial ...-

-Valla,- Donnie susurró con asombro. -robots extraterrestres-

Mikey volvió hacia él. -Robots extraterrestres, ¿eh?- Se tocó la barbilla en un gesto contemplativo, y Elsa sabía lo que venía. -Hm ... ¿Dónde habia oido eso?

Oh, sí! llevamos horas diciendocelos!-grito Elsa

Los disparos inevitable reunió los gritos dolorosamente altos, y los cinco de los dispersó. Elsa saco su katana

Con un grito, ella rápidamente le cortó el brazo que sostenía el arma de uno de los robots azules, Girar bruscamente, ella esquivó una andanada de disparos, y entrecerró los ojos en dos de los robots de plata. Una vez más, ella se lanzó hacia delante, y en el último momento, se deslizó, cercenar sus pies con sus armas. Dando la vuelta de nuevo, saltó por encima de ellos, con un pie en cada uno de sus pechos, y cortó la cabeza limpiamente.

Todos los demás fueron atendidos por sus hermanos. Finalmente, Leo cortó el último. Respirando con dificultad, todos rodearon el robot derribado. De repente, el cerebro rosado como cosa que había estado descansando en su pecho realmente abrió sus ojos, tentáculos moviendo alrededor en el aire.

El cerebro en cuestión sacó a sí misma desde el pecho del robot, y se volvió contra ellos, dar un largo y chirriante graznido. Todos ellos gritaron en pánico. A excepción de Mikey y Elsa. Llegaron automáticamente entre sus hermanos y mikey lo aplastó con su nunchuck.

Mikey recogió la cosa por sus tentáculos.-¿Ven?- gritó. -¿Ven? Es un cerebro! Se los dijimos! Se los dijimos!

-Pero, ¿alguno de ustedes nos creyo? ¡No!-dijo Elsa

-Porque creen que no tenemos nada el la cabeza!-dijo mikey

-Oye ya te pasaste!-dijo Elsa

Lo cerebro de repente abrió los ojos de nuevo, y ,antes de decidir que la mano de Mikey haría una buena comida.

-¡Ay!- Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, el ninja revestido naranja le estrechó la mano frenéticamente, Por desgracia, la casualidad de que la sección de la pared que voló en tenía un botón de alarma.

Fue literalmente doloroso escuchar la alarma se apaga.

El cerebro parecía recuperarse rápidamente de su vuelo, y se alejó, graznando.

-Mikey!-dijeron todos

Mikey volvió para ver a sus cuatro hermanos mirándolo. -Escuchen-, dijo a la defensiva. -Yo les hable del cerebro! Tienen que reconocerlo!-

Más robots alienígenas aparecieron.

-En marcha...!- dijo Leo.

-En marcha...a dónde?- Dijo Raphael.

Donnie parecía distraído por algo más. Señaló el techo. -Creo que esos son conductos de energía.-

-¡Oh!- Dijo Raphael. -Eso es interesante! Gracias por compartirlo!-

Donnie miró irritado. -Cabeza hueca, todos los conductores conversen hacia alla ...- Él señaló al final del pasillo. -Osea lo que valla en esa direccion es importante!-

Caminó por el pasillo.

Leo sonrió y señaló a la sala con su katana, lo que sugiere que ellos apoyó el codo en el hombro de Raph, también sonriendo. Mikey señaló Raph.

-Te dijeron tonto-, dijo, riendo.

Raph dio un apretón de muerte en el dedo de su hermano menor.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Piedad!-

Le Liberar, Raph volvió para mirar a Elsa, quien retrocedió, levantando sus manos en una posición de rendición. Raph fue tras Leo y Donnie. Mikey hizo un mohín, metiendo su dedo palpitante en su boca, antes de seguir.

Ellos aceleraron el paso. Con toda honestidad, Elsapodía ver absolutamente nada literalmente en cualquier lugar, por lo que sólo estaba siguiendo Donnie. De repente, se dobla hacia atrás.

-Los encontramos!- él llamó, antes de arrodillarse junto a lo que parecía un bloqueo extremadamente alta seguridad.

Todos se volvieron como un ejército de robots extraterrestres dio la vuelta de la esquina, a dispararles.

-Los detendremos!- Leo dijo, dibujando sus katanas. -Tu habre hay!-

Él, Raph, y Mikey se hundió entre los robots. Elsa saco su katana, de pie espalda con espalda con Donnie.

-Me dieron la espalda, Don,- dijo ella, desviando un poco de disparos.

-No se preocupen!- Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con la familia dentro de la célula. -Los sacare en un segundo!-

-Ok, cosa ...o lagartija gigante -, dijo la niña desde el interior de la célula.

-lagartija?- Elsa desviado un par de disparos, antes de mirar por encima del hombro a la chica. -Eso es ofensivo!-

Donnie la miró un momento, antes de mirar hacia dentro de la célula. -De hecho soy tortuga..soy Donatello.-

-Y yo soy Elsa!- Dijo Elsa.

-Abril-, dijo la chica gratamente.

-Wow-, dijo Donnie. -Que bonito -

Elsa gritó, saltando a un lado como Leo fue repentinamente lanzado contra Donnie, que fue aplastado contra la puerta de la celda.

-Ya abre, Donnie!- Leo espetó mientras se recuperaba de orientarse.

-Wh a si claro...lo siento!- Donnie se arrodilló hacia abajo, quita la tapa del sistema de bloqueo, y comenzó a tocar el violín con los cables.

Unos robots extraterrestres comenzaron en dirección a Elsa, quien se agachó. Cortando a las piernas de los robots con su katana , hizo un remate alto con su pierna derecha en la mandíbula del segundo uno. Saltando a sus pies, ella cortó en el pecho de la tercera,pateando la mitad inferior de su sesudo sorpresa lejos de ella. Sintiendo el primero agarrando su tobillo, ella gritó, golpeando a la basura también.

-No te presiono- la chica se oía decir. -Pero ... date prisa!-

-¡Oye!- Dijo Donnie. -¿Crees que es sencillo abrir con estas manos!-

-Lo siento.-

Elsa se agachó de nuevo, listo para asumir otro robot que venía hacia Raph lo pateó lejos.

-¡Hey!- ella protestó.

Raph la ignoró, caminando hacia Donnie. -Oh, que torpe eres...- Él empujó a su hermano menor inmediato fuera. -¡Por que no te haces a un lado!- Él apuñaló repetidamente la cerradura.

Elsa levantó las manos en el aire con exasperación. -Se los dije! Raphael apuñala todo! '

La puerta se abrió.

-Y a veces puede ser útil ...-dijo Elsa

Todos miraron dentro. La chica se veía dejarse llevar por un grupo de robots que había entrado en el otro lado.

'No importa.'dijo de nuevo Elsa para luego ver a mas robots -Oh, vamos!-

Corrieron a través de la célula, y doblaron la esquina, a raíz de los robots a una salida. Repartir el exterior,

-Cierra la puerta!-Dijo Leo

Raph casi cerró la robot se puso en el camino. Raph copia de seguridad, el robot echando mano a su cara.

Gruñendo, el ninja revestido rojo agarró su brazo, cortadole, y pateó el robot hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta, y bloqueo con el brazo roto.

-Puerta cerrada!-El dijo

Su hermana y hermanos lo miraron.

-Qué?-pregunto

-Estas realmente torcido-, dijo Leo lentamente.

-Gracias.-dijo el

-¡No! ¡Sueltame!- Los gritos de la muchacha sacaron toda la atención a ella, ya que ella y su padre se los llevaban al helicóptero.

-Tras ellos!- dijo Leo.

Al final resultó que, que no iban a ser 'conseguir' nadie. Al menos eso es lo que las vides espinosos que habían abandonado en frente de ellos declararon. Ciertamente declararon esto, ya que temblaron, y se levantó en el aire.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta un enorme tronco , acompañadp por las numerosas viñas, en la que, al final de al menos dos, eran lo que parecían mandíbulas hechas de hojas. Aún más arriba en el tronco,algo de color marrón, no más grande que el puño, yacía envuelto en vides, pulsando suavemente. Por encima de eso, la cara más fea que había visto alguna vez miró a ellos.

-Oh oh ...-Elsa chirriaba.

La mala hierba tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un alarido. -Tu me hiciste eso!- gruñó. -Ahora la vas a pagar!-

-Lo siento, pero no creo que nos conocemos-dijo Elsa en voz alta, retrocediendo lentamente, el agarre en su katana empuñaduras dolorosamente apretada.

-Es Vibora!- Leo exclamó. -Muto y es ahora una... alga gigante!-

Alga que era Vibora, y comenzó gruñendo con el esfuerzo.

-Que extraño,- Mikey comentó a Raph. -No crees que debio haber mutado en Vibora.-

-Sí, así es-, Raph estuvo de acuerdo. -Si fueras un tonto!-

-Pero su nombre es la serpiente!- Explicó Mikey.

-¿Y?-

-Tu no entiendes de ciencia.-

De repente, la mitad inferior de la división del tronco de de Vibora en dos, y se liberó de la tierra.

Vibora chilló. -La acabare tortugas y...chica!-

-Uh ... ¿Ayudaria si dijera que fue un accidente?- Donnie preguntó vacilante.

La maleza mutante sacó su otro -pie- de la tierra, y se inclinó hacia ellos.

-Bien...- Donnie soltó una risa breve y débil. -Eso significa que 'no'?-

Con un grito ronco, Viborase volvió una vid hacia ellos, golpeando a todos, pero Donnie y Leo Saltaron.

-Es un no-, dijo Elsa con voz tensa.

Leo saltó hacia adelante, y cortó un brazo con su katana. Vibora dejó escapar un grito de dolor como un líquido de color púrpura brotó.

-EW!- Mikey gritó, empujando a sí mismo hacia atrás.-Ewwwww! No dejen que me toque! No dejen que me toque!- Gritó. -Ah¡ya me toco!-

El brazo que Leo había cortado empezo a crecer de miró de reojo.

-Le volvió a crecer?- dijo Donnie, ya que todos ellos retrocedieron con cautela.

-¡No se vale!- Dijo Donnie fue cortada en el zumbido de una hélice de helicóptero. El helicóptero que la familia se vio obligada a despegaba. Elsa sólo podía ver a la chica mirando hacia atrás, su rostro no muy diferente a la de un cachorro pateado.

-Donnie!- Leo gritó, envainar su katana. -Corre!-

Los ojos de Donnie se estrecharon, y guardo Bo., Donnie saltó, y Leo lo lanzó en el aire. Haciendo un tirón, Donnie aterrizó cerca de la almohadilla de helicóptero.

-¡Muy bien!- Elsa se agachó, entrecerrando los ojos en Vibora. -Dejar a Donnie jugar al heroe mientras nosotros nos quedamos atrapados con un mutante-

Las viñas se balanceaban en Leo, Elsa y Mikey, haciendo que se dispersan. Conseguir rápidamente sus cojinetes, Mikey rodajas frenéticamente los próximos vides con su gancho de la cadena

kusarigama, antes de finalmente conseguir golpeado a un lado. Tomando el lugar de su hermano, Leo rodajas en todo lo que viene de él, antes de que él también fue eliminado de distancia.

Lanzándose hacia adelante, Elsa cortó en los viñedos próximos a su manera, el líquido púrpura brotando en galones. Entonces Raph tropezó con ella. Él no parecía darse cuenta de Elsa, en vez mirando con disgusto en su shoku, que tenía un escollo goo púrpura para ellos.

-¡Qué asco!- Negó que fuera, con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira por donde vas, Raphael!- Elsa espetó, antes de que una alga le golpeó la espalda. Falta de aire, se las arregló para ponerse de pie, Mikey ayudando a levantarse.

-Esto no está funcionando!- Gritó Mikey.

-Plan necesario, Leonardo!- dijo Elsa.

De repente, Raph vino volando hacia ellos, lanzada por Vibora. Leo y Mikey lo atraparon, y los cuatro se miraron a su altamente formidable oponente.

-La Vibora alga es muy poderosa!- Mikey gritó.

-Vibora alga?- Raph espetó.

-¡Sí! Se llamaba Vibora, y ahora él es una alga, así que ...-

-Ya entendimos-dijo Rapha

-Sólo hay que resistir hasta que Donnie vuelve!- dijo Leo.

-¿En serio?- Elsa espetó. -Leo, tu plan es solo resistir!-

Todos se volvieron cuando la puerta Raph tenía 'aviesamente' bloqueado abrió de golpe.

-O que nos maten robots extraterrestres-, dijo Leo, sonando muy irritado.

-Con cerebro!- Mikey señaló.

-Ya olvídalo Mikey- Raph se quejó.

-Suficientemente específico para ti, Elsa?- Leo murmuró.

Elsa apretó los dientes, agarrando su katana con fuerza. Esto no era su noche. Vibora alga, y los robots extraterrestres con sus armas.

-Raph, tu y Elsa por Vibora alga-, dijo Leo. -Mikey y yo los robots.-

-Ya rugiste-, dijo Raphael. Él y Elsa se lanzaron hacia delante, Raph poniendo su shoku a buen uso, cortando las vides izquierdo y hizo lo mismo con su katana, pero ella sabía que no haría mucho bien

Finalmente, después de cortar unos brazos particularmente espeso que había envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo y levantó la,

Elsa cayó al suelo, y gimió. -Raph, esto no está funcionando!-

Él no respondió, en lugar agarrándola por los brazos y arrastrándola bruscamente a un lado como los disparos de los robots le daban a Vibora, que chilló.

-¿Cual era el plan jefe?- Gritó Raph.

Leo negó con la cabeza. -Lo estoy elaborando!- Gritó de repente cuando un una de las algas envuelto alrededor de su pierna, lo levantó en el aire.

-Leo!- Elsa gritó, poniéndose de pie, mirando como Vibora lo arrojó alrededor.

-Los conductores de energía!- su líder gritó de pronto, todavía colgando de la alga

-¿Realmente quieres volver a hablar de eso?- Raph espetó.

Leo no respondió de inmediato, posiblemente tratando de reunir a su alrededor tanto que podía mientras se oscilado 'ronda. -Raph! Elsa! Mikey!- Morder en una de sus espadas katana, Leo utilizó la mano ahora libre para hacer algunas señales de mano.

Sus hermanos asintieron. Por una vez, las señales de mano de Leo fueron útiles. Cortando la alga que lo sostenia, Leo cayó de pie, y los cuatro de ellos comenzaron a conducir a Vibora contra el generador de energía. Mikey y Raph hizo muecas a los robots, tratando de provocar en ellos de tiro.

Dibujando el fuego hacia Vibora, la planta mutante chilló, y retrocedió más y más hacia el generador de energía. Cuando Elsa y Leo esperaron. Serpentaria squalled y se volvió contra ellos.

-Ven a atraparme alga apestosa!- Leo se burló, sacandole la lengua para luego saltar sobre el cuello de Vibora.

Rodando a un lado, en lo que pudo del peligro inevitable, Elsa retrocedió, chocando contra Donnie. -¡Oh! Donnie!- Vio a la chica humana, abril, de pie junto a su hermano. -Me alegra ver que saliste con vida.- Se volvió a ver a Leo burlándose de los bots. -Esperemos que permanecezcas de esa manera.-

Como los robots abrieron fuego, Leo saltó a un lado, justo cuando los arcos púrpuras rosados de electricidad sacudieron el cuerpo de Vibora, lo que lo hizo chillar.

En una onda expansiva de neón rosa, partes de Vibora estallaron en pedazos de glop verde y morado, que llovieron alrededor de ellos, antes de que se derrumbó en un montón asado muerto.

Ojo de Elsa tembló ligeramente. -Uf, eso es sólo mal ...-

Leo, Mikey y Raph atropellaron, Leo acaparamiento de abril, y los seis adolescentes procedieron a avanzar lo más lejos posible de la instalación.

Trajeron abril al apartamento de su tía, el seis de ellos de pie en la escalera de incendios. Y mientras que abril fue agradecido con ellos, todavía era muy molesto. Al parecer, nada se podía hacer para rescatar a su padre.

-¿Crees que estarás bien?- Donnie preguntó consternado.

-Eso creo-, dijo April, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. -Mi tía dice que me puedo quedar el tiempo que quiera.- Ella abrazó las rodillas con fuerza, deslumbrante. -Pero me sentiré mejor cuando encuentre a los malvados que se llevaron a mi papa.-

-La policía no te ayudara?- preguntó Leo.

Abril rió, sin mucho humor. -Es curioso. Cuando les dices que cerebros estraterrestres en cuerpo de robots secuestraron a tu papa la policia no te toma muy enserio.-

-Yo te entiendo-, dijo Mikey. Elsa lo empujó en el hombro.

-Abril-, dijo Donnie. -Te prometo que no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo.-

Raph miró. -A no?-

Leo le dio un codazo -No-, dijo Leo, mirándolo. -Asi sera.-

-Gracias-, dijo April. -Pero no es su pelea.-

Donnie puso una mano sobre la suya. -Sí-, dijo. -si lo es.-

Abril parecía un poco sorprendido, pero luego levantó la vista, sonriendo.

Donnie parecía una cáscara poco sorprendido al principio, pero sonrió con timidez, y siguió a sus hermanos hasta los tejados. Poniéndose de pie, se volvió y agitó levemente. Abril le devolvió el saludo.

Elsa dio un un saludo. -Espero verte en algún momento-, dijo. -No vas a creer lo difícil que es vivir durante catorce años sólo con chicos. Son realmente tontos.-

Abril rió. -Espero verte en algún momento también.-

Tirando de ella misma al tejado, Elsa detuvo y sacó la cabeza de nuevo. -Excepto por Donnie.- Dando un breve guiño, Elsa se volvió y siguió a sus hermanos.

* * *

Elsa no le gustaba ser un espía. Ella no caer tan bajo. Pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que Leo estaba hablando con Splinter mientras pasaba el dojo.

-Estoy impresionado, Leonardo,- Splinter estaba diciendo. -Demostraste ser un buen líder bajo circunstancias muy difíciles.-

-Gracias, Sensei,- dijo Leo felizmente. -Y creo que ya entendí por qué me hiciste líder.-

Esto que ella quería oír.

-Ah, sí?- dijo Splinter. -Porqué ?-

-Por que detectaste el espíritu guerrero que hay en muque podrá forjarnos en los héroes que estamos destinados a ser ,- dijo dramáticamente Leo.

Elsa golpeó una mano sobre su boca, logrando suprimir un chisporroteo de la risa.

-No.-

-¿No?- Leo parecía confundido. -Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque ...-, dijo Splinter. -Lo pediste.-

-Es todo? Pero, tu sentías que habías hecho bien!-

-Él tenia razón, mi querido Leonardo. Tu eres un buen líder, hermano mayor -susurro Elsa

-Como líder,- dijo su Sensei. -Aprenderás que no hay bien ni mal. Sólo elecciones.-

-Así que pudiste haber elegido a cualquiera?- Leo preguntó vacilante.

-Sí.-

-Hasta Mikey?-

Wow, no había pensado en eso! El corazón de Elsa estaba empezando a palpitar sólo de pensar en la posibilidad.

-No.- Splinter rió. -Hubiera estado mal.-

-¡Uf!-

-Oigan todos!-dijo la voz de Mikey.-Vengan aca! Salimos en las noticias!-

-¿Necesitas algo, Elsa?- Elsa aulló , girando para mirar a su Sensei.

-N-No!- ella dijo, Splinter levantó una ceja. Elsa suspiró. -Lo siento, padre. No pude evitar oír lo que estaba diciendo a Leo, y bueno ...- ella se rió nerviosamente. -Un buen consejo.- Elsa vacilo y miró a sus pies. -En realidad, Padre, he estado queriendo preguntarte algo durante algún tiempo.-

-Dense prisa-llegó la voz de Mikey de nuevo.

Suspirando, Elsa entró en la habitación principal. Se quedó paralizada cuando vio la pantalla shuriken, con su insignia en el metal.

-Eso no es tuyo no, ¿verdad?- le susurró a Leo.

-Pensé que era tuya.-dijo Leo

-Esto es increible!- Mikey dijo emocionada. -Vamos a ser famosos!-

-Deben tener con cautela-, dijo Splinter firmemente. -El arma mas poderosa de los ninjas es la sombra. Salir a la luz es algo muy peligroso.-

-Sólo vamos a decir que es de ninguno de los nuestros-, Elsa le susurró a su hermano mayor.

-Hecho.-

-Relájate, Sensei,- dijo Raph casualmente. -Es sólo una pequeña historia. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

Splinter no respondió, pero miró por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar, y caminar de vuelta hacia el dojo. -Ven, Elsa.-

Elsa se puso rígida, e intercambió una mirada con Leo. -Supongo que es su shuriken-, dijo, empujándola hacia atrás.

Tropezando hacia atrás, ella lo miró, antes de seguir su Sensei en el dojo. Tan pronto como entraron, ella dijo: -Te juro que no fue mi shuriken!-

-Querías hablar conmigo?- Splinter dijo, el más leve indicio de diversión en su voz.

-¿Qué? Ah, cierto! Eh eh ... Sí ... Bien ... .- Ella sonrió nerviosamente. Entonces, ella suspiró. -Como era mi madre y mi hermana..se que a ti no te gusta hablar de ellas pero solo quiero...-

Splinter puso una mano sobre su hombro, y su balbuceo vaciló. -Elsa, tu madre era como tu, fuerte orgullosa y se preocupaba por la personas que amaba pero tu tienes un espíritu guerrero, aquí.-dijo Splinter apuntando en el corazon de la joven.

Elsa se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tu hermana, era tan feliz. Me encantaría verte a ti junto a Miwa y como he dicho, te has convertido en una valiente Kunoichi, que creo que Miwa habría sido muy parecido. Pero que a menudo me llena de gran alegría -. Splinter sonrió. -Espero que lo comprendas hija.-

Elsa pensó en ello, y finalmente dio una sonrisa plena. Ella lo abrazo. -Gracias, padre ¿Nunca las olvidaremos, verdad?-

-Mientras vivan en nuestros corazones jamas las olvidaremos-dijo Splinter

-Aunque no tenga a Miwa a mi lado, tengo a los mejores hermanos mayores del mundo-dijo Elsa mirando a sus hermanos.


	3. Una Tortuga Con Temperamento Difícil

Donatello miró a través del catalejo.

-Hay algo?- preguntó Leo.

-Nada aun-, dijo Donnie.

Otra noche, otra en la azotea, otra cacería Kraang, otro replanteo. Una gran mayoría de los planes de Leonardo consistía en operaciones de vigilancia, y se tardó nada por Elsa a decir que eran muy aburridos. Pero ella estaba apoyada en la pared,con la barbilla en la mano, mirando a sus otros dos hermanos.

Raph había caído en una especie de duermevela, apoyado en un tragaluz, los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados. Mikey era encontrar la diversión en el aprovechamiento de la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermano, y riendo cada vez que Raph dio un manotazo a la basura.

Mikey golpeó una vez. Mikey golpeó dos veces. Se fue para el tercero, y Raph agarró el dedo. Elsa se estremeció cuando escuchó una pequeña grieta, y Mikey gritó.

-Chicos!- Leo silbó, volviéndose para mirar a sus dos hermanos menores. -Cuando un ninjas esta vigilancindo, debe hacerlo en silencio estar en silencio!-

Elsa puso los ojos, y Mikey dijo: -Lo siento, Leo. Gritare mas callado.- Tentativamente, Mikey golpeó la cabeza de Raph, y se rió de nuevo. Raph gruñó.

-Aquí viene el huracán.-Dijo Elsa

Agarrando Mikey por el dedo, Raph lo arrojó a un lado, se abalanzó sobre él, y lo puso en un bloqueo de la cabeza.

-Dilo-, dijo amenazadoramente Raph, Mikey sigue luchando en el bloqueo de la cabeza.

-Raphael!- Leo rompió. -Guarda silencio!-

-No hasta que lo diga.-

Mikey puso los ojos irritado. -Raphael es sabio y poderoso.-

Raph lo dejó en libertad, sólo para agarrar de nuevo. -Y ...?-

-Y es mejor que yo en todo y para todo!- Mikey se quedó sin aliento cuando Raph lo dejó ir.

Entonces, Raph condujo su hermano menor al suelo. -Y ...?-

-Y yo soy un gusano junto a el que no merece vivir en el mismo planeta por que el es increible y yo soy un sucio soquete!-

Esto fue mucho mejor que ver un edificio inmóvil, pero Elsa preguntó si debía intervenir.

Raph lamió el dedo y lo sostuvo sobre la cabeza de Mikey, sonriendo maliciosamente. -Y ...?-

Mikey estaba empezando a verse realmente en pánico. -Y en la historia del universo jamas alla visto !-

-Ok, ya basta!- Leo rompió.

Raph dejó Mikey ir, y este último se quedó sin aliento, ya sea para el alivio o aire. Raph acechó hacia solosobre he

-Perdemos el tiempo!- Dijo Raphael. -Los Kraangs no se presentaran!-

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez, Raph,- Elsa señaló.

Leo dijo. -Ten un poco de paciencia-

-Creanme-, dijo Donnie, sonriendo con confianza. -Que esta noche entraran a ese laboratorio lose de buena fuente.-

-Fuente?- Raph sonrió. -¿Quedras decir que abril te lo dijo.-

El rostro de Elsa rompió en una amplia sonrisa, y ella se puso de pie, apoyando su codo en el hombro de Donnie, sonriente en su cara sugestivamente.

-¿No quedras decir tu novia?- Mikey lo puso en broma.

Donnie parecía un poco avergonzado al principio, pero luego, miraba. -No es mi novia, Mikey!- le espetó, gritando directamente en el oído de Elsa cuando se volvió hacia su hermano menor. Elsa rápidamente se agachó para ocultar cualquier de más daños al oído. -Es una amiga cuyo papa,fue secuestrado por los extraterrestres que entraran en ese laboratorio y los detendremos!-

Leo cruzó los brazos con escepticismo, intercambiar una sonrisa con Raph. Buen estado de ánimo de este último, sin embargo, resultó todo lo contrario con bastante rapidez.

-O pasaremos la noche en un techo helado sin motivo alguno-, dijo con sarcasmo Rapha

Elsa se puso de pie rápidamente cuando la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?-

El cinco de ellos se quedó mirando al feo humano que alguno de ellos había visto nunca.

-¿Es una fiesta de disfraces?- el chico se burló.

-No, señor ...- Leo se rió nerviosamente. -Estábamos...-

-¿Cual de ustedes, gelatinosos verdes movio el plato de mi antena satelital?- el chico se rompió de repente, señalando con un dedo acusador.

-Gelatinosos verdes?- Dijo Elsa.-Guau se nota que no los quieren-Dijo a sus hermanos

-Gelatinosos verdes?- Raph gritó con enojo

-No se lo que significa eso-, dijo Donnie.

-Tampoco yo-, dijo Rafa. -Pero no me gusta!- Alcanzó su sai, pero Leo le agarró la muñeca.

-Vamonos-, dijo con firmeza el joven líder. Se volvieron a salir.

-Gelatinosos verdes?- Elsa dijo de nuevo, mirando a Mikey, que debería saber acerca de las cosas más extrañas en el vocabulario.

Mikey se encogió de hombros. Raph se apartó de mala gana, mirando.

-Eso es peluches desguesados!- el chico humano burló.

Elsa y sus hermanos se congelaron, y ella casi podía oír la ira se acumule en su revestido rojo, hermano temperamental.

-Oye preciosa por que no sales conmigo algun dia-Dijo el Hombre

Leo y sus hermanos se quedaron helados, sabían que pasaría si Elsa se enojaba. Elsa grito moviendo su palma rapidamente causando picos de hielo que se dirigieron a la cara del hombre causandole temor.

-¡Elsa!...¡Ya basta!-Dijo Leo enojado tomandola de la muñeca jalandola

-Vallan con su mami.- se burlo el Hombre, Elsa se sintió un poco triste a oir la palabra 'mami' y Leo lo noto.

Eso pareció hacerlo. Raph se oía sacando su sai. -¡Oye! ¡Cuida tu boca!-

Elsa agarró uno de la muñeca de Raph. -Raph, él es un idiota absoluto, pero no vale la pena,- gruñó ella, su propia ira comenzando a acumularse.

Raph no le hizo caso, y el ser humano se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas con fingido horror. -¡Oh, no! No sabía que tenían pinzas de ensalada y poderes de Hielito!-Dijo en tono burlon

-¿Pinzas de ensalada?- La voz de Raph era casi un grito.

Elsa apretó los dientes. -¿Poderes de Hielito?..¡Acercate y te demostrare que mas puedo hacer!- Elsa intento acercarse pero Leo aun la tenia de la muñeca.

-No dejare que un asqueroso gordinflon sudoroso cabeza de rodilla me hable así!-Dijo Rapha siendo detenido por Leo que habia soltado a Elsa

Elsa pudo ver que el humano estaba disfrutando de las reacciones que estaba recibiendo de Raph, y ella no pudo evitar apretar los dientes.

-Crees que soy feo?- se burló. -¿Te has visto en un espejo,fenómenos de circo!-

-Raph, no!- Leo dijo, Donnie y Mikey echando una mano en la celebración de su hermano de vuelta.

-¿Quieres un pedazo de mí!-Siguio probocandolo con, burla, burla.

-Cuando yo me las vea contigo-, Raph gritó, con los ojos en llamas. -No quedara nada de ti!-

Dar un tirón extra, la tortuga temperamental recogido justo cuando el fuego láser estalló exactamente dónde estaba haca unos segundos.

-Chicos los del traje?- Elsa dijo.

-Kraang droides!- dijo Leo.

-Santos torpedos-, dijo el chico humano en sorpresa.

-Nos han delatado- dijo Leo irritado mirando a su hermano y hermana, Sacando sus katanas.

Las cuatro tortugas ninjas y la kunoichi miraron a los Kraang droides, que enciende sus armas y dispararon.

-Separensen!- Se dispersaron por orden de Leo.

Elsa utilizó su katana enganchando alrededor de una de las piernas del Kraang, tirar, y lo que hace pivotar en un amigo.

Por alguna razón, que parecía lo único que tenía que hacer antes de que todo el Kraang recogido arriba del asalto y scrammed.

-O cielos paresen unas ranas y una chica kungfu!- Todos se volvieron a ver el tipo parado en la puerta de la azotea, la celebración de un teléfono. -Esto es oro puro!-

-No somos ranas tonto!- Raph espetó.

-Sí, y no es Kung fu!- Añadió Donnie. -Es un antiguo arte marcial japones!-

-Usted nos puede insultar ...!- dijo Elsa, señalando un kama en el chico.

-Él puede?- Dijo Raphael.

-Pero no se puede insultar al estilo de lucha!- Elsa terminó, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano.

-Chicos!- Leo dijo, tanto exasperado, y flipando un poco. -Nos tiene en un vídeo!-

Raph dio su lobo como gruñido, temblando de rabia. -Pero no le durara mucho!- Corrió hacia el chico.

-Uno de los buenos, Leo-, dijo Elsa sarcásticamente. La puerta se cerró, pero Raph no se detuvo. En realidad, él plantó cara directamente en ella.

El chico se podía oír la risa en el otro lado, como Raph se frotó la cabeza, gimiendo. -Voy a sacar una fortuna con esto!-

Las sirenas alertaron a la venida de más seres humanos.

-Bomberos en camino!- Donnie advirtió. -Treinta segundos!-

-En marcha-, dijo Leo.

-¡Esperen!- Dijo Raphael. -Hay que encontrar a ese sujeto y romperle el telefono y la cara!- Pero sus hermanos y hermana se habían ido.

* * *

-Raphael y Elsa no solo alertaron al Kraangs si no que los capturaron... en vídeo!-

Elsa se estremeció un poco menos de aguda mirada a su padre. Los cinco de ellos se arrodillaron en la sala principal, frente a Splinter, que estaba comenzando su conferencia después de escuchar lo que había sucedido esa noche.

-Sensei-, dijo Raphael, sonando un poco desesperado. -És el sujeto mas nefasto y furibundo que eh visto!-

-A excepción de ti,- Mikey señaló.

-Oh, snap-. Elsa chasqueó los dedos, y Leo le dio un codazo como Raph golpeó a su hermano menor en la cabeza.

-Hubieras oido los insultos que nos estaba diciendo!- Raph continuó. -Eran tan insultantes ...!-

-¡Oh!- Splinter dijo, con la comprensión de burla. -No sabia que les habia dicho cosas feas. Y claro No les quedo otra que arriesgar la mision!-

-Quemado-, Mikey susurró, y Raph gruñó.

-Son ninjas-, dijo Splinter, caminando delante de ellos. -Trabajan en las sombras. En secreto! So hay pruebas de su existencia en alta definicion su trabajo se dificulta!-

-Jefe-, dijo Raphael, como siempre, cavando a sí mismo una tumba. -Sabemos dónde vive el sujeto...-

-Bueno, eso no suena escalofriante,- Elsa murmuró, poniendo los ojos.

-Solo tenemos que buscarlo y sacudirlo hasta que se le salga la cinta!-

-No es una cinta-, dijo Donnie. -Los videos telefonos utilizan memoria flash, a - Cortó cuando la mandíbula de Raph comenzó sobresale, acompañando a un bajo, peligroso, gruñido.

-La ira es auto destructiva-, dijo Splinter de advertencia, puntualmente a Raph.

-Siempre pensé que era otros destructiva-, dijo Rafa. Su tumba era bastante grande ahora.-Raphael!-

Raph cortada, él y sus hermanos servil, y Elsa podría decir que él sabía que estaba en un gran problema

-Ponte de pie- Splinter ordenó bruscamente.

Raph hizo lo que le dijo, mirando a su Sensei nerviosamente.

-Alguien está en problemas-, dijo Mikey.

En el dojo, Raph miró a su hermana y hermanos, ya que le rodearon, cada uno tirando de sus cuerdas de arco. Cada flecha se estableció con una ventosa en lugar de una punta de flecha real, pero todavía era real humillante para ser golpeado por uno.

-Evade las flechas,- Splinter dijo Raph.

-No hay problema!-

Elsa no estaba muy seguro de lo que su Sensei tenía la esperanza de obtener de esto, pero si eso significaba golpear Raphael con una flecha, entonces oye, ¿quién era ella para quejarse? y ojala que ella no reciba su castigo

-Hajime!-

Mikey disparó primero, y Raph esquivó fácilmente, sonriendo. Leo dio el segundo disparo, la flecha apenas faltan Raph. Elsa dirigido por sus pies, y Raph saltó el tiro. Donnie finalmente tomó el tiro final en el caparazón de Raph. Sin mirar atrás, Raph hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, sacando su sai, y Splinter llamó la flecha limpiamente.

-Yame!-

Todos ellos se pusieron firmes.

-Otra vez!- Splinter ordenó. -Excepto que esta vez, Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Ángel y Elsa ... Insulten a Raphael.-

-Que-, dijo Donnie. -Insultarlo..a.. él?-

-Sí.-

-Y no puede defenderse?-

-No.-

Donnie se rió. -Este plan empieza a gustarme!-

Elsa estiró los músculos del brazo. -Ya somos dos.-

-Hajime!-

La sonrisa de Elsa era mucho más salvaje mientras miraba a su hermano mayor, poniendo una flecha en su cadena.

Mikey se rió. -Te mueves como un búfalo viejo!- se burló, disparando una flecha a la cabeza de Raph. Sus hermanos se echaron a reír, y Raph se agacho, antes mirando a Mikey.

-No es cierto!-

-Y siempre te estas quejando-, dijo Leo en tono burlón. -Pobre de mí! Soy un incomprendido!- Apuntó una flecha a la concha de Raph.

-Lo que no entiendes es...-Disparo de Leo conoció su marca.

-Oh, eres un bebe- Elsa se burlado, tirando de su parte posterior del codo. -Cualquier chica puede vencerte ... Por cierto, luchas como una!- Su flecha también golpeó la cáscara de Raph.

-Y ...- Donnie vaciló. -¡Oh! y no pones la espalda recta cuando haces el omotā Gota Giatu!-

'Realmente, Donatello? Eso es lo mejor que podría llegar a insultar?

Cualquiera que sea el caso, funcionó, porque una tercera flecha golpeó la cáscara de Raph. Raph volvió, mirando.

-Y eres feo!- Donnie añadió, además cuarta flecha.

-Y flatulento!- dijo Mikey, finalmente conseguir su propia flecha.

-Ya basta!- Raph gritó con enojo.

-Aw, hablas tan rudo, pero por dentro eres más que un bebé asustado-, dijo Leo.

-¿Quiere su biberon?- Donnie se burló, disparando otra flecha.

-Y que le cambien el pañal?- Añadió Mikey.

A Elsa no le gustaba insultar mucho pero tanto ella como Mikey disparó una flecha.

-¿Qué te pasa Raph?- Leo preguntó burlonamente. -Voy a llorar?

-Yo ...- una flecha golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza. -Am ...- Una flecha golpeó el lado de la cabeza. -No ...- Una flecha dio en el otro lado. -Voy a llorar!- Una flecha golpeó a Raph entre los ojos, y se dejó caer.

Mikey suspiró con profunda satisfacción. -Quisiera que este momento no se acabara nunca.-

-¿Saben qué ...- Raph se puso de pie, lanzando su sai al suelo con rabia. -Olvidenlo es una estupides!-

-Aww!- Mikey gimió. -No lo creo!-

Raph encorvado hacia su Sensei, las flechas siguen pegando todo su caparazón.

-Minecotasion es la capacidad de soportar insultos con paciencia y humildad-, dijo Splinter severamente. -No seras un verdadero ninja si no dominas eso.-

Las flechas hicieron estallar la cabeza de Raph, y Mikey se rieron. Raph miró, apretando los puños.

-Entendido?- Dijo Splinter.

Raph se recuperó. -Hai Sensei.- Elsa se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en muy mal humor ahora, sin embargo.

-Debes recuperar ese video-, dijo su Sensei. -Usando la razon...no la fuerza.-

Raph se quedó mirando el suelo, mirando un poco amargo.

-¿No es un poco mucho pedir de Raphael?- Donnie susurró a Elsa.

-Bueno, es por eso que le disparamos, ¿no?- Elsa se cruzó de brazos. -Pero él probablemente atacarnos si tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo, así que esperemos que no lo es.-

-A...y Elsa cuando vuelvas hablare contigo-Dijo Splinter

-Entendido...padre-Dijo Elsa.

* * *

La noche siguiente, vio al hombre salir de su apartamento. -Juro en la tumba de mi madre que esos sujetos son ranas y una chica con poderes que saben Kung fu!- dijo, hablando en su teléfono. -No vas a decirme que eso no vale mucho!-

Los cinco de ellos saltaron desde el techo, aterrizando a su alrededor. El hombre gritó y levantó una ceja. -Luego te llamo.- Colgó el teléfono. -Si me pones un dedo encima rana-, advirtió. -Llamare a lapolicía.-

-No te preocupes, no queremos ponerte un dedo encima-, dijo Elsa con una sonrisa falsa, tratando de no hacer el sonido frase como un insulto. Donnie le dio un codazo.

-No vamos a hacerte daño-, dijo Raph lentamente, como si estuviera leyendo una tarjeta blanca, temblando de rabia contenida.

-Entonces que quieres, monstruo?- el chico se rompió.

Elsa y sus otros hermanos observaban Raph cuando respondió. -Anoche nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo-, dijo Raph lentamente. -Hablamos de mas... y, pues... quisieramos que nos dieras ese video-

Todos ellos sonrieron en lo que esperaban era una forma no amenazante.

El chico levantó la ceja, y Leo dio un codazo a Raph.

-Por favor-, Raph alcanzó a decir.

-¿Y que van a darme a cambio?- preguntó el chico.

-Darte acambio?- Raph repitió en tono incrédulo.

-Bueno, creo que los tengo en mis manos-, dijo el chico. -Así que tienen que darme algo que valga la pena.-

-Hay no-dijo Elsa sabiendo lo que se venia a lo que sus hermanos no entendian aun

-Te dire que te dare-, dijo Raphael, cruzando los brazos, la cara que muestra la calma antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba. -No te arrancare la cabeza para estrellarla con...¡-

-Muy bien...Muy bien- dijo Leo rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Raph. -Gracias, Rafael. Ahora yo me encargo.-

Raph comenzó a ponerse de mal humor como Leo se volvió hacia el ser humano, con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Dime... ¿qué es lo que estás buscando?-

El hombre se tocó la barbilla feo. -Uh ... buen millon no estaria mal.-

-Hay no...de todas las cosas del mundo tenias que elegir eso-dijo Elsa pero sus hermanos la miraron y aun no entendian

-Mm hm, hm mm-, dijo Leo, asintiendo con la cabeza en la comprensión de que tenía que ser completamente falso. -Un millon de qué?-

-Enserio?-Elsa dijo y se golpeo la frente-Esto no puede estarme pasando?-

-Parece que la niña entiende muy bien...un millón de dó el hombre

-No ... tenemos un millón de dólares-, dijo Leo lentamente.

-Tenemos unos dolares canadienses que calleron por la alcantarrilla!- Mikey dijo.

-Puedo sacar mucho dinero con esta cosa!- El hombre saludó con el video en sus rostros. -Y si ustedes no quieren pagar,lo guardare hasta que alguien quiera!-

-Se acabo!- Raph grito. Agarró al chico por la muñeca y lo inmovilizó en el suelo, levantando un puño. -Entregame el video! O te juro que, te dare una patada que te hara llegar hasta Nueva Jersey!-

-Raph!- Elsa grito, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir cualquier otra cosa como faros ellas bañadas en luz.

-Chicos, los Kraang!- Leo dijo, señalando una camioneta blanca familiar, que aceleró sus motores, y de cañón en el camino hacia ellos, directamente donde estaba Raph.

-Raphael!- Leo gritó. -Cuidado!- Saltando hacia adelante, el ninja revestido azul empuja al ser humano y su hermano fuera de la carretera, justo a tiempo, ya que la camioneta aceleró más allá de ellos.

-Raphael, idiota!- Elsa gritó, pero cortó cuando vio la camioneta vuelta atrás, y volviendo hacia ellos.

-No dejemos que éste se escape!- dijo Leo, y Raph agarró un barril de petróleo presumiblemente vacía, y la arrojó hacia la camioneta.

La camioneta derrapó, golpeó las paredes un par de veces, antes de estrellarse contra un edificio.

-Valla- dijo Raphael, cruzando los brazos con aire de suficiencia. -Eso fue fácil.- El Kraang salió por la parte posterior, y comenzó a abrir fuego láser. -Oooo...no-

-Tenías que decir que, ¿no?- Elsa dijo.

Los verdaderos problemas vinieron cuando se enteró de que las armas también tenían sierras. Había mucho miedo a los diablos de ella cuando ella abrió la Kraang droide al suelo, sólo para sus pies para ser casi serrados. Era un poco irónico realmente, teniendo en cuenta sus movimientos ofensivos básicos.

No, espera. Los verdaderos problemas vinieron cuando Raph decidió dejar Leo en su espalda con espalda de configurar. -Oh, no, no!- Él caminó hacia la camioneta, donde el chico humano iba a sacar su teléfono.

-Raph, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Leo exigió. -¡Vuelve aca!

-Lo tengo!- Elsa dijo, enganchando su katana alrededor de una de las armas de fuego, y obligando a la arma en la cara del usuario Kraang repetidamente.

Leo, sorprendido con la guardia de la partida de Raph, recibió una patada en la espalda, y cayó al suelo. -Raph!- gritó, protegiendo su rostro como el Kraang circundante comenzó a patearlo en gelatina.

-Oookay, no importa!- Con una última arma golpeó en la cara, Elsa se llevó al Kraang droide, y acusado de un segundo, otra vez usando su katana enganchar alrededor del arma de fuego, esta vez usando su fuego a su ventaja, obligando a los rayos láser hacia los Kraang droides Leo estaba teniendo problemas.

Desenganchando su katana rápidamente, barrió las piernas de debajo de la Kraang droide, y ella, Donnie y Mikey acabó con los droides restantes en el estilo del ninja tradicional. Justo cuando Donnie ayudó a Leo arriba, la camioneta retrocedió, y se fue.

-Raph esta en el auto!- Leo gritó.

Elsa podía sentir su movimiento involuntario del ojo. -Raph qué?-

A medida que persiguieron la camioneta, Elsa podría simplemente ver a Raphael vencer a los Kraang. Hasta que uno de ellos lo levantó en una llave de cabeza y casi lo tiró de la parte trasera de la camioneta. Morder el brazo del androide, y puñetazos en la cara, Raph tendió la mano al chico humano.

'Top puntos para realmente ayudarlo, Raphael!'

-Raphael!- Donnie gritó, extendiendo su Bo para su hermano mayor para agarrar mientras trataba de mantenerse al día con la camioneta. -¡Baja de ahí!-

Raph se volvió hacia el chico humano enojado, gritando algo acerca de Chica y ranas, antes de que otro Kraang droide le agarró por el cuello y lo echó de la furgoneta, donde se estrelló contra sus hermanos. La camioneta se salió.

Elsa tomó a sí misma, y desempolvó su plastrón, un poco más de lo necesario. Cuando Raph miró hacia arriba, sus cuatro hermanos fueron flagrantes hacia él.

-Que bien le hiciste!- Leo rompió.

-¿Ahora que hice?- Raph espetó en la cara de su hermano, poniéndose de pie.

-Qué...que hiciste?- Leo se hizo eco de incredulidad. -Nos dejaste solos en medio de la pelea para ir a gritarle a alguien! Pudimos detenerlo, pero gracias a tu temperamento, el sujeto de la cinta !-

-No-dijo Donnie. -Técnicamente es una me.. -

-Ahora no!- Leo gruñó.

Donnie miró al suelo, abatido, y Elsa apoyó el codo en el hombro.

\- El video esta en manos de los Kraangs!- Leo terminó. -¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos?-

Donnie jadeó de repente, y caminó hacia adelante, dejando a Elsa a tener una caída.

-¡Miren!- dijo Donnie, agachándose. -El camion gotea!-

Elsa se quejó cuando se empujó hacia arriba, su aterrizaje mano en un charco de aceite.

-Lo sé. Ahora.- Ella le estrechó la mano con disgusto.

-¡Que bien!- Leo dijo con entusiasmo. -Seguiremos el rastro hasta su escondite!-

-Y acabaremos con los robots!- Raph pegó un puñetazo en la palma de su mano.

Leo lo miró con una mirada fría, cruzando los brazos.

-Qué?-

-Nosotros acabaremos con los robots-, dijo Leo, mirando a Elsa, Donnie y Mikey. Se volvió hacia Raph. -Tu te iras a casa.-

-¿Qué, dices?- Raph espetó con incredulidad. Se volvió hacia su hermana y hermanos menores. -Vamos, chicos ... ¿Dejaran que leo decida por todos?-

Hubo un par de momentos de silencio.

-Creo que tiene razon-, dijo Donnie.

-Debes controlar tu temperamento-, dijo Leo. -Hasta entonce..no confiamos en ti.-

Elsa y Donnie le siguieron mientras se alejaba.

-Lo siento, Raphael,- dijo Mikey, acercándose por detrás.

Mientras caminaban,Elsa oía sai estrépito de Raph al suelo mientras él gruñó con ira.

* * *

Siguieron el rastro de aceite a un edificio abandonado estereotipada, y los cuatro se apoyó en el borde de una pared.

-Estamos aquí,- susurró Donnie.

-¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto sin Raphael?- Preguntó Mikey.

-Nos las arreglaremos-, dijo Leo con confianza.

-Hay no sé-, dijo Mikey tristemente. -Siento como si nos faltara algo.-

Leo golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Mikey gritó. -¡Ay!- Sonrió. -Gracias.-

-Fue un placer.-

Elsa puso los ojos. -Hombres-.

-En marcha!- Dijo Leo al subir hasta el techo, que se rompió en medio de allí, antes de hacer su camino hasta el piso inferior oscuro, polvoriento por medios civilizados de las escaleras. Había un montón de telarañas alrededor, lo que hizo Elsa sentir un poco aprensivos. No fueron los propios arañas que le molestaba, sólo las telarañas. Le daba asco.

-Arañas-, Mikey gimió.

-Eso es todo lo que son, hermano mayor-, dijo Elsa por encima del hombro, a raíz de Leo. Era casi completamente tranquilo.

-¡Ay!- Mirando por encima del hombro, Elsa vio Mikey frotándose la cabeza, mirando a sigas haciendome eso! -Mikey rompió con los dientes apretados.

-Tenias una araña- dijo Donnie, sonriendo.

-Pues tu tambien tienes una araña!- Mikey replicó.

-Claro,que no...-

-Ven aca!- Mikey se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor inmediatamente, y procedió a dar una palmada a su cabeza repetidamente.

-Chicos!- Elsa corrió hacia ellos e intentó hacer palanca Mikey distancia.-Quieren dejar de jugar!-

-Jugar?, Elsa, o eres la siguiente!-

-¡Hey!- La conmoción se detuvo, y las dos tortugas y la chica dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver a Leo mirando a ellos. -Shhh!-

Elsa liberado el caparazon de Mikey y siguió a su hermano mayor inmediatamente. Podía oír Donnie suspiro exasperado.

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar donde había lo que parecía ser un enorme bote mutágeno. O tal vez un mutágeno ... ¿qué fue que cosita en Space Heroes de Leo espectáculo llamado? Un núcleo warp? Así que eso haría que esta cosa un núcleo mutágeno.

Un par Kraang estaban viendo el video en el teléfono, y el chico humano estaba atado a una silla giratoria.

-Bueno-, le decía. -Con ustedes no es facil negociar. Tengo una idea, se los bajare a cinco mil. Y usted y les dare mi telefono!-

-Este tipo es un idiota-, dijo Elsa simplemente.

El Kraang volvió.

-De acuerdo denme cuatro mil.- El chico continuó lanzando ofertas.

-Es nuestra pelea con las llamadas tortugas y la chica con los poderes -, dijo un azul Kraang droide, que no estaba en el encubrimiento.-La utilidad de esto sera probada mientras mas lo veamos-, dijo otro azul Kraang droide.

-Y tambien-, dijo un droide disfrazada. -Esto es una buena imagen de Kraang.-

-Deberíamos mostrarle la imagen de Kraang a Kraang-, dijo el primer androide azul.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Mikey había logrado conectar su cadena kusarigama a la silla, y fue tirando lentamente el chico de vuelta hacia ellos.

-Vamos a sacarte de aquí- Leo susurró mientras el chico miró sobre su hombro, sorprendido.

-¿Qué hay de mi teléfono?- el chico se rompió.

Elsa y Donnie hicieron una mueca.

-Shhh!- Leo silbó.

-No me calles!- el chico dijo con enojo. -No voy a irme de aquí sin mi teléfono!-

-Oh, rey de los idiotas ...-, dijo Elsa.

-Detengan a los que hay que detener,- uno de los Kraang dijo. Dos de los droides accionado sus armas, con el objetivo de ellos en las tortugas y la chica. -Alto.-

-Recuerndeme por que tenemos que rescatarlo?- dijo Donnie.

* * *

A medida que el Kraang abrió fuego, Elsa y sus hermanos sacaron sus armas. Patear una de las Kraang en la cabeza, Elsa enganchó su katana alrededor del cuello de otro de la Kraang, usándolo como un poste para hacer pivotar alrededor y patear otra rodea Kraang, antes de tirar un poco en su katana, y cercenar la cabeza .

Más progreso se detuvo cuando un grito largo, que pronto se convirtió en un rugido, sonaba detrás del núcleo mutá y sus hermanos tortugas y Kraang dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-Qué fue eso?- Elsa pregunto.

-Kraang-, dijo un Kraang droide a otro. -Ve al lugar donde esta la cosa que hace ese ruido y dinos que cosa hace ruido en ese lugar-El Kraang asintió y caminó hacia la oscuridad.

'Aparentemente Kraang tiene ningún sentido de auto preservación,-Elsa pensado tensamente.

De repente, el Kraang droide fue echada hacia atrás. El cerebro Kraang salió de su cuerpo y se escabulló, chillando de terror. El resto de la Kraang enciende sus armas, con el objetivo de ellos en la oscuridad.

-Leo, si no se toman por el sea lo que sea, ¿qué significa eso para nosotros?- Elsa preguntó en alta voz.

Otro rugido que sale de la oscuridad.

-No me agrada ese ruido-, dijo Mikey.

De pronto, una cosa enorme, de color negro con rayas rojas, con los brazos y las piernas rechonchas, cuatro araña mirando las piernas que se pegan a la cabeza y seis, deslumbran los ojos rojos saltó de detrás del núcleo mutágeno, y aterrizó frente a las tortugas con un atronador accidente. Abrió su enorme boca para revelar los más grandes, dientes más espantoso que buscan Elsa había visto en su vida, y dio un grito clamoroso.

-Y la apariencia de esa cosa!- Mikey dijo, retrocediendo lentamente.

-Leo ...?- Elsa gritó.

-Realmente no había pensado que muy por delante-, dijo Leo lentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que me han hecho?- la araña mutante gritó en una voz familiar, mirando a sus manos en la incredulidad. -Estoy horrible!-

-El tipo de teléfono idiota! Él debe haber sido golpeado por mutágeno!-dijo Elsa

-No te preocupes-, dijo Leo, sonando un poco irritado. -Los cinco podremos con el.-

-Lo que cinco de nosotros? 'Elsa miro a su hermano mayor

-Tal vez no se un buen momento para mencionarlo-, dijo Donnie tímidamente. -Pero..enviaste a uno de los cinco...a casa.-

-Y viendo esto-, dijo Mikey. -Quisiera a ver sido yo!-

-Esto es culpa suya!- la araña gruñó.

-Hombre, te ves bien-, dijo Elsa sonriendo nerviosamente. -Me atrevo a decir que es una mejora en realidad.-

La araña rugió de ira. -Voy a arrancarles la cabeza!-

Donnie golpeó Elsa en la cabeza con su Bo. -Bien hecho, Elsa!-

-Bueno, perdón si mi apoyo y ayuda no han servido de mucho!- Ella desenvainó su katana.

Leo agarro sus katanas en la mano. -Muy bien chicos,- dijo alentador. -Prepárate para sacar la poderosa ira de la justicia!-

Elsa frunció los labios ligeramente, mirando con incredulidad.

-Ya di que ataquemos-, dijo Donnie irritado.

-Ataca!- Una pierna golpeó Leo un lado, y el líder del ninja se estrelló contra un montón de cajas polvorientas.

La araña miró de reojo, y Donnie cargada, saltando, a punto de traer su vara en la cabeza grande de grasa de la araña mutante. Las cuatro patas de araña bloquearon el golpe, y lanzaron el ninja revestido púrpura espalda.

\- Y pensar que me invitaste a salir!- Elsa gritó, señalandolo con su katana.

-Entonces pelea, princesa!-

-Princesa? Te lo va hacia abajo!- Elsa se lanzó hacia delante, esquivó las dos primeras etapas, en rodajas en la tercera, y fue golpeado en la espalda por el cuarto.

Chocar contra Donnie, Elsa se empujó hacia arriba, y vio a Mikey golpeando la cara de la araña con sus nunchakus en varias ocasiones, antes de que las piernas le golpeó de lado también. Empujar Mikey de su pecho, Elsa y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie. Leo, después de haber conseguido sus cojinetes, cargada la araña desde atrás.

La araña volvió justo a tiempo. Leo saltó justo a tiempo, y aterrizó junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Eso todo lo que tienes?- Mikey se burló.

La araña hackeado, y escupió una enorme limo pegote amarillo a sus pies. El glob derritió el a través del suelo, dejando un agujero de fumar.

-Solo tenias que aver dicho si-, dijo Mikey, sonando muy asustado.

La araña soltó una andanada de pegotes de saliva, y las cuatro tortugas les esquivó en estado de pánico, así como tratar de evitar la araña.

-Creo que es nuestra señal!- Leo dijo, corriendo hacia la salida, la araña corriendo tras ellos, rugiendo.

De repente, aterrizó justo en frente de ellos, rugiendo en sus rostros. -Oh, perro santo!- Elsa y sus hermanos dispersos como pegotes ácido comenzó a disparar de nuevo.

Donnie lanzó un golpe a la cabeza, y cayó hacia atrás rápidamente, permitiendo Leo y Elsa utilizar sus cuchillas. La araña bloqueado cada golpe, morder en ellos. Cuando una relación especialmente estrecha bocado casi arrancó sus rostros apagado, la tortuga mayore y la chica retrocedieron, justo a tiempo para un barril de petróleo, lanzaron por Mikey, para albergar en sí en la boca abierta de la araña.

La araña parecía tan sorprendido como una araña que parecía enojado todo el tiempo posible, y trató de morder en el barril. Sonriendo, Mikey lobbed otro barril de petróleo a la cara de la araña. Gruñendo, la araña escupió el barril, y les mandó.

Esta vez, pareció darse cuenta de que las puntas de sus patas de araña fueron muy útiles por apuñalar cosas.

-Y pensé Raph era de miedo con sus hábitos punzantes!- Elsa gritó, mirando sobre su hombro mientras ella y sus hermanos salió corriendo de la araña.

-Por favor, no mencionar Raph!- dijo Donnie, ya que finalmente tuvieron el coraje de dar marcha atrás. -Porque ahora mismo, realmente podríamos usarlo!-

La araña salto detras de ella sin que ella se de cuenta y escupio acido

-Elsa cuidado-Leo advitrio haciendo que esta mirara hacia atras,pero lo unico que pudo hacer es cubrirse con ambos brazos hasta esperar lo peor

-ah..ah-Elsa respiro dificultosamente pero al ver que no pasaba nada alzo la vista al ver una pared de hielo congelando el acido sorprendiendola

Un silbido a sus pies consiguió su atención. El suelo a su alrededor se acidifica. Gritando, los cuatro de ellos cayó por el agujero, y aterrizó en el piso inferior. Elsa estaba agarrando su katana realmente bien cuando se sentó, gimiendo.

-No somos ribal para Mordida de Araña!- Dijo Mikey.

-Mordida de Araña?- Leo rompió, frotándose la cabeza dolorosamente, con sus katanas para empujar a sí mismo a sus pies.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. -Bueno,es una araña-, explicó Mikey. -Y muerde. Y crei que.. -

-Ya entendi!- Leo dijo con impaciencia.

Mordida de Araña saltó a través del agujero que habían caído, aterrizando en sus llamados manos y los pies y las piernas.

La araña mutante se puso a sí mismo al revés en sus piernas, backflipped lado derecho hacia arriba, frente a ellos, y rugiendo en sus rostros. El grito de Mikey era más clara, pero

Elsa sabía que ella y sus otros dos hermanos estaban volviendo loco también.

Mikey corrió primero, esquivando a la izquierda, su hermana menor y sus hermanos se cierran atrás. Mordida de Araña rodó sobre sus piernas y cayó de pie. Era casi como si no se hubieran movido en absoluto, sin dejar de mirar a su fea boca. Corrieron hacia la derecha, y obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

Mikey miró como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. -Este gusano es rápido!- dijo Leo.

-Yo no diria si las arañas son gusanos-, dijo Donnie, en su típica voz en la ciencia y. Antes de Donnie podría continuar, o Elsa o Leo podrían amonestarlo por mencionarlo cuando tenía absolutamente ninguna relevancia a su posición actual, una de las piernas envueltas alrededor del cuerpo de la tortuga de altura, y lo levantó en el aire.

-Donnie!- Elsa gritó en estado de pánico cuando su hermano fue arrojado alrededor, y ella se lanzó hacia delante, sólo para que la araña a tirar Donatello en ella, y los dos se golpeó una caja.

-Se acabo el juego ranas!- Mordida de Araña dijo, antes de la piratería, y apuntar un acido a Leo y Mikey, quien con un control de esquivar.

-Necesitamos un plan, Leonardo por que si me sigue confundiendo con una rana esto se pondra feo-, dijo Elsa, como Donnie se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Estoy trabajando en ello-, Leo respondió débilmente como Mordida de Araña se acerco más... y más cerca ... Ellos estaban inmovilizados! No había manera de salir!

-Valla-, dijo una voz familiar. -Ya bastante feo era ese sujeto!-

-Raphael!- Donnie, Mikey y Elsa dijeron alegremente.

Su hermano revestido rojo saltó desde fuera parte superior del núcleo mutágeno, y aterrizó limpiamente en una rodilla detrás de la araña mutante.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente castigo-, dijo Leo. -Unete a nosotros!-

-Oigan-Mordida de Araña dijo burlonamente, mirando a Raph. -Pero si es la rana de Kung fu con pinzas de ensalada!-

-Y es el bocon tonto apunto de golpear,- Raph respondió, señalando con el sai en él.

Mordida de Araña hackeado, y escupió un gob ácido, que Raph apenas logró esquivar. De repente, la araña rodó alrededor Elsa y sus hermanos, escupiendo ácido en un círculo alrededor de ellos. Antes de cualquiera de ellos podría procesar completamente el plan del mutante, habían caído por el suelo otra vez.

Elsa gimió y gritó al darse cuenta de lo que habían caído en, poniéndose de pie y realizar copias de seguridad lentamente.

-Uh ... No hay que caer en este agujero¿quieren?- Donnie dijo débilmente, mirando hacia abajo en el suelo de cristal, en las que el mutágeno arremolinaba perezosamente.

-Baila para mi rana!- Mordida de Araña se oía burlándose Raph en la planta superior. -Mirame convertir a tus amigos en ranas fritas,te lo serviré con tus pinzas de ensalada!-

De repente, Elsa levantó la vista para ver a un valor de mil libras de araña mutante que descendía sobre ellos.

-Cuidado!- Leo gritó frenéticamente, agarrando Mikey y el buceo a un lado, al igual que la araña aterrizó pesadamente.

Raph aterrizó encima de él, saltando y girando hacia él, agarrando su sai como la araña se puso de pie.

-Aw ... la ranita cree que puede detenerme,- araña insultaba.

Elsa se empujó hacia arriba, y se subió a las vigas metálicas anteriores, cuando sus hermanos ya estaban esperando por ella, los cuatro de ellos listos para respaldar Raph en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué es eso, renacuajo? Tú también miedo de saltar fuera de su hoja de lirio?-

Observaron con ansiedad como Raph miró, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron, y sonrió. Lanzándose hacia adelante, se ocupó varias patadas y puñetazos a la cara de la araña, y cayó hacia atrás con un perro como quejido. Mordida de Araña luego extendió sus piernas, una de ellas destinada a la cara de Raph. Raph sólo logró bloquearlo con su sai. Gritar con el esfuerzo, empujó la pierna a un lado justo cuando una gota de ácido llegó a él, el gob en lugar de golpear la pierna.

Mordida de Araña gritó de dolor, y sus piernas se retiraron. Examinó su pierna herida, antes de volver a Raph. -Eres buen kung fu, fenómeno.-

Raph sonrió mientras sus hermanos y hermana aterrizaron junto a él. -No somos fenómenos Kung fu-, dijo Rafa. Señaló uno de su sai a la araña. -Somos ninjas!-

Tomando esa señal, los cinco de ellos acusados. Leo rodajas de distancia una de las piernas, mientras que Mikey y Elsa cremallera y forrada través de otras dos personas utilizando sus armas, pateando a la araña en la cara. La araña voló de regreso, y Donnie y Raph ocupó sus últimos golpes. Mordida de Araña aterrizó pesadamente junto al núcleo mutágeno, gimiendo como un perro.

Inmediatamente, Raph aplastó el teléfono en el olvido casi bajo los pies.

-¡No!- La araña gritó. -Mi teléfono!-

Elsa se encogió de hombros. -Chillax, no fue mucha utilidad para ti en este estado de todos modos.- Ella y sus hermanos rodeado la araña mutante, aplastándolo contra el núcleo mutágeno.

Mordida de Araña miraron cada uno de ellos. -Van a lamentar esta osadía!- prometió, antes de mover de un tirón al revés, y echar a pique el núcleo.

Las envolturas sus armas, las tortugas y la chica lo siguieron hasta la azotea, donde lo vieron saltar de un edificio a otro, rugiendo como un T Rex de todo el camino.

-Conozco una viuda negra con quien haría buena pareja-, dijo Donnie, satisfecho.

-Buen trabajo, Raphael-, dijo Leo, sonriendo a su hermano menor inmediata. -Sólo quiero decir que...-

-No tienes que disculparte-, Raph tranquilizado.

Leo puso los ojos. -No iba a hacerlo.-

-Oh ... bien!-

-Sí, Raphael,- dijo Mikey maliciosamente. -No estuvo mal para un bufalo viejo.- Se dio la vuelta.

Raph apretó el puño, mirando, antes de repente sonriendo. Raph zambulló para Mikey, agarrándole en una llave de cabeza.

-De acuerdo!- Mikey gritó. -Raphael sabio y poderoso!-

-Y ...?-

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír con sus otros dos hermanos mientras observaban Mikey agitando los brazos frenéticamente. -Y es mejor en todo y para todo!- Mikey se lamentó.


	4. Nuevo Amigo,Viejo Enemigo

Por una vez, golpeando contra los robots no era la noche de máxima prioridad. Esta noche, la diversión era la principal prioridad!

Elsa corrió sus hermanos por los tejados.

-Whoo!- Se las arregló para alcanzar a Raph-ya, Raphael!- Y corrió por delante de él.

-¡Miren esto!- Donatello siguió adelante, corriendo junto a Leo, antes de saltar desde el tejado con una tapa y chillido, y el aterrizo en el tejado de enfrente, deslizando cuidadosamente a una parada.

Mikey saltó y rebotó en el lado de una torre de agua en la azotea, volteando de alta en el aire, antes de rodar sobre el tejado de enfrente, el aterrizaje de un poco más allá de su hermano mayor.

-¡Haha!- Miguel Ángel golpeó el aire, mientras que Donnie aplaudió educadamente.

Elsa, Leonardo y Raph patinó hasta detenerse, antes de mirar hacia abajo. Y abajo estaba bastante lejos.

-Eso esta muy alto-Elsa susurro asustada

-Superen eso tortugas torpes.-dijo Mikey. -Y Elsa..-

Donnie sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que tomen el desafío

-Muy bien, chicos ...- Leo retrocedio-Observen esto!- Corrio hacia adelante, Leo hizo un par voltea antes de lanzarse a sí mismo desde el techo, haciendo un par más voltea en el aire, y aterrizar en sus pies en el tejado de enfrente, haciendo una voltereta final.

-Woah!- Mikey dijo con asombro.

Leo asintió satisfecho, sonriendo a su hermano y hermana, todavía de pie en el primer techo

-Pequeñines...- Raph agrietados su cuello, antes de repente lanzándose hacia adelante.

Sus hermanos tuvieron el tiempo justo para verlo venir hacia ellos como una bala, antes de que se estrelló contra ellos.

Raph rió mientras sus hermanos se quejaron adoloridos.

-Hey, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Donnie. -Ni siquiera hiciste volteretas-

-Oops- Raph sonrio descaradamente

-Muy bien Elsa-dijo Leo levantandose -Es tu turn...¿Elsa?

Las cuatro tortugas miraron el primer techo donde se encontraba su hermana menor vacio

-Los hombres son unos animales- dijo la kunoichi apareciendo detras de ellos

-Eso no se vale Elsa- dijo Donnie -Teníamos que verte-

-No es mi culpa que sean tan lentos- Elsa se defendió.

Un sonido atrajo su atención hacia el otro lado de la azotea. Leo lanzó hacia delante, apoyado contra la pared, sus hermanos atrás de el.

Él levantó una mano, antes de sacar lentamente sus espadas. Su hermana y hermanos sacaron sus propias armas.

El saltar de detrás de la pared, que se enfrentaron a ...

Un gatito

El maulló. Leo parecía un poco más sorprendido que tendría si hubiera estado frente a robots alienígenas. Después de conseguir superar el shock inicial, Elsa guardo su katana, sonriendo mientras se apoyaba un codo en el hombro de Leo.

-No te rindas, Leo-, dijo Raphael con el estímulo simulacro, poniendo una mano en el otro hombro de Leo. -En realidad esta pelea la podrias ganar-.

-Awww!- Mikey codazo hacia adelante, con las manos a recoger el gato. -Es un gatito!- Mikey se rascó el pecho del gatito, antes de comprobar el collar. -Y su nombre es ...-

-¡Mitones!-

-Muy lindo! Espera ... ¿quién dijo eso?

Elsa miro por encima del hombro de Mikey, y vio a un chico humano asomando la cabeza por la ventana, pidiendo su gato.

-¿Mitones?-

-Creo que es el dueño-, dijo Donnie. Mikey rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia adelante. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Woah, hey!-

-Mikey, espera!-

-Miguel Ángel!-

Mikey volvió hacia ellos. -¿Qué? Llevare a Mitones con su dueño!-

-¿Eres un tonto?- Raph espetó. -Voy a cambiar la frase ... Eres un tonto!-

-No puedes presentarte con un humano-dijo Donnie

-¿Por que no?- pregunto Mikey

-Por que se pondria como loco- espeto Donnie -Solo por eso-

-No, no lo creo-, dijo Mikey con confianza. -No asusto tanto.-

Elsa cerró los ojos. -Miguel Ángel, eres más o menos la cosa más lejana de miedo me imagino, y eres absolutamente adorable, pero eres un idiota .-

-No solo que eres un feo mutante con armas ninjas- dijo Raph enojado

-Mira-, explicó Mikey. -El chico se va a ver que soy un tipo normal,amante de los gatos como él! Lo siguiente que sé, vamos a ser mejores amigos!Esto va a ser genial!- Saltó del tejado antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos podría detenerlo.

-No!-

-No vallas!-

-¡Espera!-

Se inclinaron sobre la cornisa del techo, y sólo podían ver. El hombre todavía estaba llamando por su gato, cuando Mikey aterrizó en la escalera de incendios en frente de él.

-¡Hola!- El adolescente dijo alegremente, sosteniendo al gatito. -Tengo tu -

El hombre gritó. -¡Ah! Ugly mutante verde monstruo!

Elsa no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué?- Mikey dijo sorprendido. -Pero tengo su gato!-

-Ayuda! Él tiene mi gato!-

-Amigo,calma!-

La situación habría sido muy divertido si Elsa no estaba ocupado sensación especie de lástima por Mikey. El gato de repente silbó y unido en sí,garras y dientes, a la cara de Mikey. Mikey gritó en estado de pánico, tratando de conseguir que el gato de la cara, antes de que él se cayó de la escalera de y sus hermanos hicieron una mueca, antes de saltar desde el techo

Mikey se puso de pie, mirando abatido. -Alguie me ayuda con esto?- Se agachó para revelar el gato ahora unida a su caparazón,gruñendo y chillando.

-No,- sus hermanos respondieron en breve.

Poniendo los ojos, Elsa se adelantó, agarró el gatito y se dejó caer a un lado. -Lo siento que estoy diciendo esto, pero, te lo dije-.

-Aceptalo-, dijo Rafa. -Los humanos jamas te ! Ni nosotros te entendemos.-

Mikey bajó la cabeza, suspirando. -Sí ...- Él miró hacia arriba, y de repente se quedó sin aliento, sonriendo. -Pero apuesto a que ese chico si lo haría!-

Elsa y sus hermanos levantaron la vista y vieron una cartelera Chris Bradford en todo su esplendor.

-Chris Bradford,- dijo Leo con escepticismo. -La superestrella de las artes marciales. Con una cadena de dojos en todo el país. Él es tu alma gemela?-

Mikey sacó su nunchuck, giró, y golpeó la pose que Chris Bradford estaba en la cartelera. -¡Tenemos mucho en común!-

-¿Y si dejaras de pararte así?- pregunto Donnie

-Tendríamos menos en común- Mikey se desplomó, antes de volver a su buen humor. -Pero aún así mucho! Y miren ...!- Señaló hacia atrás en la cartelera. -Él está en la ciudad para una exposición de artes marciales! Tal vez él me va a mostrar su kata secreto! El Dragón Muerto! Y voy a mostrarle mi kata secreto! El Kata Secret!-

-Interesante- dijo Donnie

-¡Miren esto!- Mikey lanzo puñetazos y patadas al aire un par de veces, antes de hacer un par de movimientos más oscuros, que acabaron con él haciendo lo que parecía que limpia una ventana, golpeando el puño, y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. -Ahora no se lo digas a nadie que lo vio eso-, susurró con complicidad.

-No hay problema- susurro Leo

Raph negó con la cabeza, antes de dar un paso adelante. -Acéptalo, Mikey, Chris Bradford es la última persona en la tierra que quedria ser tu amigo-

Elsa miro arriba aterrorizada

-Chicos- susurro Elsa

-¿Que?- pregundo Leo confundido

Luego, se dieron cuenta de que los chicos extraños con máscaras y ropas oscuras que bajan las paredes del edificio detrás de Mikey. Mirando por encima de sus propios hombros, más chicos estaban saltando desde el techo

-Ninjas- dijo Donnie con sorpresa. -En Nueva York? Aparte de nosotros?-

Elsa miró las armas con los ojos muy abiertos. -Con algunas grandes armas con un punto a favor.-

-Bueno, las armas más grandes no ganan una batalla hermanita- dijo Leo, todos ellos sacararon sus propias armas.

-Eres extraño hermano mayor- susurro Elsa

Los cinco ninjas adolescentes miraban los ninjas de negro, agarrando sus armas. El Sching brillante de un shruiken tocó el bo de Donnie. Donnie gruñó.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. -No debería haber matado al bo. No le gusta eso.-

Los ninjas atacaron.

Elsa bloqueo todos los ataques de los ninjas,un ninja la golpeo en el pecho haciendo que gimiera de dolor,otro la golpeo en la espalda haciendola caer al piso,ella rápidamente se levanto y siguio peleando bloqueando los ataques y si sus poderes se le permitia,congelaba las armas de los ninjas

-Uf!- Ella chocó con Raph y Leo, este último sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- Raph espetó.

-Estoy feliz de poder luchar con personas-, explicó Leo. -En vez de robots o alienígenas, monstruos o monstruos halgas.-

Elsa bloqueado golpe a la cara. -No creo que bien es la palabra que yo elegí ...-

Sin embargo, otro ninjas entró, vestido con armadura roja y plata, que llevaba un casco en la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro. Elsa se congelo. Sacando su puño hacia atrás, el ninja armadura revestida asestó un duro golpe a Leo, que voló hacia atrás,golpeando la pared con fuerza.

-¡Leo!- grito Elsa aterrada.

Raph quedo noqueado a un lado

-¡Raph!- grito Elsa incapaz de moverse por el miedo que sentia

Donnie intento atacar al ninja armado con visión borrosa. El ninja se apoderó del bo de Donnie, y lo usó para pegarle a un lado. Donnie también se estrelló contra la pared.

-¡No Donnie!- grito de nuevo Elsa

Mikey fue el siguiente que fue noqueado quedando a un lado de Leo

-¡Mikey!- Elsa grito nuevamente,el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo

Elsa vio a sus cuatro hermanos mayores noqueados,los miro con ninja cogio el gancho de Mikey,lo lanzo haciendolo enredar en la cintura de Elsa quien solto su Katana sorprendida,el ninja lo tiro, tirando a Elsa hacia el, ella se quedo aterrada mirando centímetros de su cara

-¿Quien eres?- el ninja hablo viéndola furioso

Elsa se soltó y aterrizando metros atras con la cadena aun alrededor de su cintura mientras el ninja la tiraba hacia el haciendo que Elsa retrocediera forzudamente. De repente, Leo saltó hacia adelante, cortando la cadena con su katana que libero a su hermana menor haciendo que callera al piso dolorosamente y el ninja cayo hacia atras

Elsa vio como sus cuatro hermanos ya recuperados se pusieron delante de ella protegiendola mientras el ninja los miraba furiosos luego se escucho el sonido de las sirenas alertando a todos los ninjas, el ninja se marcho seguidos de sus demás ninjas alertando a las tortugas y Elsa quien se levanto dolorosamente

* * *

-Su ninja era un loco bueno- dijo Leo

En este momento,Elsa el maestro Splinter y Leo se encontraban en la cocina

-Quiero decir que era bueno y parecia un poco loco- dijo Leo -Ademas iba con muchos guerreros mas,no fue una pelea justa-

-¿A que te refieres con pelea justo- el Maestro Splinter pregunto

-Ahh pelea justo- dijo Leo dudoso -Donde cualquiera puede ganar-

-Se refiere a que los ninjas eran mas que nosotros y el ninja que me ataco era mucho mas fuerte- dijo Elsa sobandose aun la cintura donde el ninja la habia amarrado

-Asi que una pelea justa es donde podrias perder- dijo el Maestro Splinter

-Bueno si pero...a lo que me refiero es- empezo Leo pero Splinter lo corto

-No quieres asegurar tu victoria- dijo Splinter

-No, si quiero pero...-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Elsa congelo el suelo haciendo que cayera y luego pusiera el bastón de Splinter sobre su cuello.

-¡Elsa!- gruño Leo por lo que su hermanita hizo.

-¿Eso fue justo?- dijo Elsa riendo.

-No- Leo frunció el ceño a Elsa.

-¿Yo gane?- dijo Elsa aun riendo divertida.

-Entiendo el punto niña.- dijo Leo frustrado.

-Busca la victoria no lo justo- dijo Splinter detrás del hombro de Elsa

-Hai Sensei- dijo Leo mientras Elsa se le quitaba de encima y Splinter salia de la habitación

-Eso fue divertido- rió Elsa mientras su hermano mayor la fulminaba con la mirada, Elsa salio victoriosa de la cocina

-Oh, ojala Chris Bradford y yo fuéramos amigos!- El ninja vestida de naranja mordió en la revista con el éxtasis fanboy, antes de relajarse en el aire, riendo animadamente.

-Y pensé que el enamoramiento de Leo por el capitan Ryan era una locura- Elsa murmuro

-Mikey,ya tienes un amigo humano-, dijo Abril, sonriendo. Mikey le dio una mirada en blanco. -¡Yo!-

-Abril, tu no cuentas-, dijo Mikey, volviendo a su revista. -Te salvamos la que querernos.-

-Sí, Mikey tiene razon-, dijo Elsa al sentarse al lado de Abril. -Quiero decir, yo no lo he dicho de manera contundente, y no me malinterpreten, que eres la mejor amiga que he tenido ...-

-¿No es ella la única amiga que has tenido?- Raph gruñó.

Elsa entornó sus ojos en él, antes de continuar. -El punto es, si no hubiéramos salvado la vida y naturaleza de los obligados a que nos conozca, ¿habrías hecho amistad con cuatro tortugas mutantes y una chica con poderes mágicos?-

Abril inclinó la cabeza en un gesto -ehhh ... -

-Sí, es una pena que no hay lugar para los monstruos se dan cita en la que nadie puede ver lo horrible que son-, comentó Rafa, aún haciendo flexiones

-Si,si lo hay!- afirmó abril. -El Internet! Hey, Donnie, ¿puedo me prestas tu laptop?-

Donnie saltó ligeramente al ser hablado. -Uh ... seguro, Abril!- Rápidamente tocó algo en su ordenador, antes de pasar al lado de la chica humana, y le entrego su laptop

-Miren esto-, dijo April, tocando en el teclado, ajeno a la torpeza de Donnie. -Es un lugar donde se puede hacer amistad con cualquiera en línea.-

-No es que un poco - Elsa cortó, moviéndose a un lado rápidamente como su hermano más joven empujó Abril de la laptop. Abril cayó contra Donnie, que se sentó allí con los ojos muy abiertos

-Suh weet!- dijo Mikey, golpeando rápidamente 'Chris Bradford' en el cuadro de búsqueda, y esperando ansiosamente. Se quedó sin aliento.-Oh, el de Chris Bradford aquí! Él será mi primer amigo!- Se hace clic en el botón de -amigo-.

Mikey se inclinó hacia la pantalla, como si esperara los resultados dentro de la segunda.

Abril sonrió suavemente. -Mikey-, dijo.-La gente no siempre responden inmediatamente - Ella cortó cuando un confirmando 'pitido' sonaba. -Pero a veces lo hacen.

-¿Qué, qué este chico vive en Internet?- dijo Elsa

-Deberias ver a mis compañeros- dijo con ironía Abril.

Mikey miró como si estuviera a punto de estallar de emoción. -Oh, no hay manera! Chris Bradford ha aceptado mi amistad! Tengo un amigo!-

Abrazó Abril con entusiasmo, Cuánto sorpresa y horror de Donnie. -Gracias, Abril!-

Lanzando el equipo en el aire, Mikey salió del sofa y camino hacia la guarida principal de entrada / salida

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Donnie. -Woah, hey!- Él se lanzó hacia delante, solo logrando recuperar su laptop

-Miguel Ángel?- llamado Elsa, poniéndose de pie.

-Voy a pasar el rato con mi amigo-, dijo Mikey. -Chris Bradford.-

-Pero este tipo es famoso,- dijo April, como Donnie se sentó, el examen de su ordenador consternado. -Probablemente tiene miles de 'amigos'.-hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-O acosadores,- Elsa murmuró, cruzando los brazos

-¡Sí!- Mikey aceptó con entusiasmo. -Y adivinen quién es el número cinco mil doscientos ochenta y seis!- dijo con voz cantarina.

Abril intercambió una mirada con Elsa. -¿Tu?-

-Daniel Remírez! Y estoy junto a el! Adios!- Con un guiño y un saludo, Mikey salió de la guarida.

-Bueno ...-, dijo Abril. -Esto sera interesante.-

-Él fue a reunirse con un famoso humano?- Elsa dijo con incredulidad. -Paparazzi destruirá nuestro secreto más allá de la reparación!-

-¿Hay que ir tras él?- dijo Donnie

-Eh ...- Raph se encogió de hombros al máximo de su capacidad. -Él tiene que aprender solo.-

* * *

Leo tenía la intención de averiguar quién exactamente estos ninjas que les habían atacado eran. Y la regla general es que los criminales siempre vuelven a la escena del crimen. Además, Leonardo parecía estar tratando de conseguir una estrategia general de los mismos.

-Nos estaban vigilando desde aqui-, dijo Leo, él mismo, Elsa y Donnie mirando hacia abajo en el callejón que habían sido en la noche. -El lugar perfecto para una emboscada.-

-No fue muy justo, ¿o si?- dijo Donnie.

-No se trata de justicia-, dijo Leo, irritado, como si su hermano debería saber esto. -Es cuestion de victoria.-

Elsa, que estaba de pie entre sus hermanos, puso los ojos, mientras que Donnie retrocedió, levantando sus manos a la defensiva. -Ok, estoy lo siento.-

-¿Desde cuándo los chicos malos siempre juegan limpio?- pregunto Elsa cruzando de brazos

-Y luego, y luego Chris Bradford se puso su hakama! Hombre, ese tipo puede oscilar un hakama!- Mikey había estado hablando sin parar sobre su nuevo amigo durante horas, y muy rápidamente las palabras 'Chris Bradford' se convirtió en la palabra del disparador automático para un dolor de cabeza para la chica. Por encima de todo, Elsa no sabía si ella debe ser marcado fuera o contento de que un ser humano había tenido la decencia de hacer amistad con Miguel Ángel.

Raph gimió, dibujando una mano por la cara. -Sí, tal vez que va a llevar de nuevo cuando él te lleva al baile-, dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y entonces,- Mikey continuó, entusiasmo imperturbable. -Después de eso, el!-

-Aw, fue suficiente!- Raph espetó. -Has estado hablando en esto por tres horas!-

-Ooh, alguien parece celoso ...- Mikey consiguió en el rostro de su hermano mayor. -Usted simplemente no puede admitir que estabas mal ¿o no?

Elsa y sus hermanos se quejaron. Raph burló con incredulidad. -¡No estoy mal!-

-Ah, sí? Si usted No quiero hablar sobre mi amigo ...- Mikey era de repente justo al lado de su hermana y otros dos hermanos, los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Donnie y Leo de, y casi empujando Elsa, que estaba agazapado en la cornisa, fuera el techo. -Tengo otros tres hermanos que si.-

-En realidad, me gustaría más bien hablar de cualquier otra cosa-, dijo Leo

-Como el concepto de la H que no suena, tal vez?- Donnie comentó.

-Mikey, te juro que las palabras Chris Bradford han ya no han de tener sentido!- dijo Elsa, subiendo con seguridad detrás de la cornisa

Mikey fulminó con la mirada. -Está bien. Eh ... me iré a hablar con un chico que le gusta hablar de Chris Bradford más que nadie.- Se apoyó en la complicidad. -Chris Bradford ...-

-Bueno, eso no es narcisista,- Elsa murmuró, y Mikey saltó desde el tejado.

Leo entrecerró los ojos. -Él nos abandonó ...-

-No quiero sonar cruel-, dijo Raphael, caminando. -Algo así ... Pero estoy empezando a esperar que este tipo de Bradford vendrá a sus sentidos y volcar Mikey.-

-Ya somos dos.- Elsa dijo.

* * *

-Y luego patea ...! Giros ...! Y ... barre la pierna!- Mikey hizo estos movimientos con inusualmente cuidadosa precisión, mientras que su hermana y hermanos observaban con miradas genuinamente impresionado (a excepción de Raph).

-¡Decir ah!- Mikey sonrió. -El Dragón de la muerte!-

Bueno, al parecer Mikey realmente hizo aprender el kata secreto de su nuevo amigo. Y ¡era genial!

-Oh ho, emocionado!- dijo Elsa, bombeo de puño.

-Eso fue increíble!- Leo dijo emocionado.

-Sí-, coincidió Donnie pensativo. -Es devastadoramente efectiva y ... complejo-.

-Y sin embargo, incluso Mikey puede aprenderlo-, Raph añadió, apoyado contra el árbol dojo.

Mikey se inclinó ligeramente. -Gracias ...- Hizo una pausa. -Hey!-

Equipo de Donnie, que estaba sentado en la esquina del dojo, sonó. -Es Rad Brad!- Mikey se arrodilló rápidamente frente a la computadora.

-Esa es mi nombre para él-, explicó, antes de comprobar sus mensajes. -Él quiere reunirse para un pequeño B ball-. Golpeó una respuesta. -No puedo esperar para saber lo que el B significa!- Y lo envió, antes de levantarse y caminar fuera del dojo.

-Te vas ahora?- dijo Leo.

-Lo siento, chicos!- dijo Mikey. -Amigo materia humana. Usted sabe cómo es. Oh ... espera. No, no lo hace.- Se echó a reír, y los dejó.

-Bueno, una cosa buena de esta amistad-, dijo Elsa, levantándose de donde ella y sus hermanos estaban en cuclillas alrededor de la computadora. -He aprendido una nueva forma de lanzar colillas de mis hermanos mayores!-

* * *

Raph se puso de pie, apretando el puño y sonriendo. -¡Tráelo!-

Elsa y Donnie se apartaron como Leo y Raph tomaron un giro para practicar el Dragón de la Muerte. Elsa había logrado realmente baja Raph por una vez. Ahora, fue el turno de Leo para él y Raph que hacer un poco de fuera de combate tiempo.

-¡No exactamente!- Dijo Raphael, como Leo perdió, este último tratando de barrer las piernas de Raph de debajo de él.

-¡Espera!- dijo Leo. -Creo que lo tengo!- Maestro Splinter entró en el dojo al igual que Leo logró completar el kata.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- Splinter espetó de repente, y Donnie y Elsa se dio la vuelta para ver una mezcla de ira y ver a fantasma en el rostro de su Sensei.

de su Sensei.

-Mikey aprendió de su nuevo amigo,- dijo Leo, ayudando Raph en pie.

-El hombre que le enseñó que el kata no es amigo,- dijo Astilla sombríamente. -Viene de Destructor.-

-Destructor?- dijo Donnie, y Splinter en cada historia jamás había hablado de su archienemigo pasó por la mente de Elsa como ella intercambió miradas con sus hermanos.

-¿Te refieres a Bradford es uno de sus estudiantes?- dijo Leo.

-Él debe ser-, dijo Splinter.

-Así que Bradford se acaba fingiendo ser amigo de Mikey llegar a usted-, dijo Leo.

-¡Oh, qué alivio,- Raph suspiró. -Todo tiene sentido otra vez.- Hizo una pausa por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se abrieron. -Mikey está en problemas!-

-Oh ho, nadie lastima mi hermano mayor!-dijo Elsa entre dientes

* * *

Elsa y sus hermanos corrian a toda velocidad por el dojo Bradford, Elsa aterrizo ágilmente en la parte superior de la claraboya dojo. Vio Leo y Raph dedos moviendo. Todos estaban en modo oculto.

-Se supone que eso significa algo?- dijo Elsa.

-¿Tiene que?- Leo replicó.

Donnie se deslizó por la claraboya, y sacó un pedazo de goma que había estado masticando. El pegarse en la punta de un lápiz unido al extremo de un fabricante de círculo perfecto (lo que sea diablos esas cosas fueron llamados) sirvió para asegurarse de que el lápiz no se deslice por todo el vidrio como Donnie utiliza la punta del instrumento para cortar un agujero en el cristal, como un ladrón de guante blanco haría.

Como Donnie alcanzó a través del agujero para abrir la claraboya, Elsa, Leo y Raph miró a través del cristal. Mikey estaba atado en el suelo, mirando tan triste y deprimido, rodeada y protegida por los mismos ninjas en negro que los había atacado hace apenas un par de noches.

Abrieron la claraboya, y silenciosamente entraron en el dojo. Hicieron un trabajo muy rápido de los ninjas.

-Chicos!- dijo Mikey, como el último del ninja cayó. -Eso estuvo esporádico!-

Leo, Raph y Elsa lo hicieron callar, mientras que Donnie palmeó su cara. -Eso no es lo que eso significa-, dijo entre dientes

De rodillas delante de su hermano encuadernado, Leo utiliza una cuchilla del tanto para cortar las cuerdas. Elsa sonrió con alivio cuando Leo acaricio la cabeza de Mikey.

-Vamos, hermano mayor-, dijo Elsa, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Mikey mientras se levantaba. -Vamos a casa-

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo, y pronto todos ellos fueron saltando en las alcantarillas, Leo sustitución de la cubierta de boca detrás de ellos. Ahora, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar. Eso no tomó mucho tiempo tampoco, y las tortugas y la chica estaban en las sombras como Bradford, algún otro tipo con un afro, y un montón de ninjas negros saltaron en las alcantarillas.

Elsa esperó, y se abalanzó, con rapidez, pero en silencio, arrastrando cada pocos ninjas que pasa por dentro de su túnel, y golpeando a cabo.

Como Bradford hizo su camino en lo que Elsa llama 'el claro de alcantarillado -, las tortugas siguieron.

Cuando se tomó el último ninja de negro, lo humano en el chaleco negro sacó un toque. Las miradas en los rostros de sus Bradford y de como lo vieron sus compañeros colgados al techo no tenían precio.

-Muestren sus rostros!- el chico del afro gritó con rabia, en lo que sonaba como un poco de acento brasileño.

-Como quieras.- dijo Elsa saliendo de su escondite,el chico afro la miro sorprendido hasta Elsa podia ver los ojos de corazones en la cara del tipo

Raph y Leo salieron del agua delante de los dos intrusos restantes, mientras que Mikey y Donnie salieron de las sombras detrás de ellos,los cinco de ellos agarrando sus armas.

-Nos emboscaron!- el chico afro declaró incrédulo.

-Acabalos- grito Bradford y la lucha comenzo

El chico afro era un buen boxeador loco, de pie en sus manos, desviando los golpes de Donnie con los pies. Cuando Donnie intentó derribarlo,el chico se levantó, cogió la tortuga vestida de color púrpura en el cuello con sus piernas, golpeando Mikey en el proceso, y balanceando Donnie a Mikey,Elsa simplemente haber logrado esquivar

El chico sonrió, y Elsa gruñó ligeramente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar, su atención fue llevado a Leo y Raph. Raph se quedó sin habla, y Bradford se le acercaba amenazadoramente, sin darse cuenta de Leo estaba justo detrás de él

Rasca eso. Lo hizo previo aviso, y agarró cuchillas katana de Leo con firmeza, pateándolo de distancia, y la derecha en Raph, que había tomado la distracción como un refugio temporal.

-Hey afro!- grito Elsa ganándose la atención del chico -Nadie se mete con mis hermanos- lanzo hielo a los pies del chico haciendo que se resbalara lo suficiente para que Mikey lo derive de una patada

-La chica- susurro Bradford sorprendido -No dejes que una niña te venza-

-Esto por atacarme- grito Elsa lanzandole hielo a Bradford -Esto por amarrarme sin mi consentimiento- grito lanzandole mas hielo a lo que Bradford esquibo con dificultad -Y esto por engañar a mi hermano- le lanzo una brisa de nieve haciéndolo dar contra una pared

'Que el plan comience' pensó Elsa.

Donnie chasqueó los dedos. Asintio con la cabeza, Leo y Raph reanudaron su pelea con Bradford, mientras Elsa y sus dos hermanos mayores hicieron para atacar chico diferentes oponentes siguiente, pronto Elsa, Mikey y Donnie fueron con Bradford, y Leo y Raph peleando con chico afro

Bradford intentó entregar un puñetazo a Mikey, pero Mikey saltó encima de la enorme tubería de aguas residuales, mientras que Elsa y Donnie se refugiaron detrás de él. Cuando Bradford intentó darle otro puñetazo, Mikey envolvió su cadena nunchuck alrededor de la muñeca del hombre, y saltó detrás de la tubería, lo que hace que el puño en particular inútil. Donnie utilizó su personal por debajo de la tubería para forzar a Bradford de rodillas, y Elsa le dio un golpe muy satisfactorio a la cara del chico.

Cuando Bradford finalmente consiguió orientarse,Elsa y Mikey lo estaban apoyando para arriba hacia el gran túnel de alcantarillado, hasta que fue inmediatamente después de chico afro, que estaba siendo abordado por Raph.

-Sabian que los seguiamos- dijo Bradford

-Eso es correcto-, dijo Mikey con aire de suficiencia. Bradford gruñó y lanzó un puñetazo, que bloqueó Mikey.

A medida que la lucha continúa,Elsa estuvo tratando de intervenir, pero se trataba de un asunto entre Mikey y Bradford. Ella hizo una mueca cuando Mikey entregó varios golpes en el estómago, el pecho y la cara del hombre.

-Esto es lo que te pasa por apuñalar por la espalda estudiante de Destructor- Elsa gruño

Ella puño bombea cuando con un -barrido de la pierna!- Mikey derrotó Bradford con su propio kata, y le dio una patada hacia atrás, donde derribó el chico afro.

-Abrela!- Mikey llama a Leo y Donnie, que estaban en el borde opuesto del claro de alcantarillado. Doblaron la rueda tenían un asimiento de, y un estruendo sonó.

Con un grito, tanto Bradford y su compañero fueron arrastrados por una ola de aguas residuales.

-Ha! Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa con las personas que rompen y entran!- Elsa apreto su puño bombea.

-Bueno-, dijo Raphael, sonriendo. -Eso no parece muy justo.-

-No fue-, dijo Leo, él y Donnie caminando, y todos rieron.

-Denme ocho!- Ellos respondieron el llamado de Mikey con asentimiento entusiasta.

* * *

Por fin de vuelta a casa, una fiesta de pizza estaba en orden, y Elsa agarró automáticamente dos piezas. Sus hermanos eran tales hoggers de pizza ...

-Um ... Sensei, no tienes hambre?- preguntó Donnie.

Splinter estaba acariciando su barba contemplativamente. -Me temo que estamos celebrando demasiado pronto-, dijo lentamente.

-Demasiado pronto?- Dijo Raphael. -Los chicos malos fueron arrastrados por un río de aguas negras. Por mi reloj, que hace que sea el momento perfecto.-

-Destructor sabe que estoy vivo-, dijo Splinter. -Y lo peor, que sabe de todos ustedes.-

Elsa y sus hermanos se ya había perdido a su familia menos a Elsa en primer lugar por Destructor. Sería romper él por si perdía su segunda familia con el mismo hombre

-Bradford me vio usar mis poderes-dijo Elsa arrepentida -Si no me equiboco Destructor hara cualquier cosa por vengarse de ti padre- la mente de Elsa pensaba en que Destructor terminara lo que empezó,ella estaba en peligro

-Es mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.- dijo Splinter, confirmando los pensamientos de Elsa.

-Así que no ah terminado?- dijo Leo

-Oh, no ... Esta empezando.- dijo Splinter

Elsa se aterro ligeramente. Bueno, esto fue una verdadera decepción. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, el único que no estaba sentado alrededor del círculo pizza era Mikey. El ninja vestida de naranja estaba mirando con tristeza a la laptop. Antes de Elsa preguntó si debía ir,Raph se levantó, se acercó y se sentó junto a su hermano menor

Mientras miraba, Elsa no podía oír lo que decían. Pero pronto, oyó Mikey decir -Gracias, Rafa!- y vio Raph le palmaditas en la cabeza, antes de regresar al círculo.

-Todo está bien?- preguntó Elsa.

-Todo está bien-, confirmó Raph.

Caminando, Elsa entregó Mikey su porción de pizza. -Usted se está perdiendo, hermano- dijo ella con voz cantarina.

-Voy a estar terminado-, dijo Mikey, tomando un bocado de la pizza, antes de hacer clic algo en el ordenador con el aire de finalidad triunfante.

-Unfriend- Y la palabra aparecía en el perfil de Bradford

Elsa sonrió ligeramente mientras Mikey rió. -¡Venganza!-


	5. Creo Que Su Nombre Es Baxter Stockman

-Y ahora, el chico va por el récord mundial!Intentará saltar a tres tortugas mutantes!-

-No puedo creer que nos convenciera de esto- dijo Raph

-Creo que son tortugas muertas- Elsa dijo desde el otro extremo de la guarida, Raph estaba justo al lado de la rampa, Leo y Donnie después de eso

-Booyakasha!- Mikey aceleró por la rampa, y Elsa apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto doloroso por parte de sus tres hermanos mayores

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron, y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie, frente al enojado Maestro Splinter

-¡Padre!- dijo Elsa

-¡Sensei ...!- Leo comenzó, pero Mikey y su patineta, se estrelló contra ellos antes de cualquier otra cosa podría decir.

Elsa gruñó como todos sus hermanos se estrellaron con el piso causando un gran estruendo.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no patinen en las alcantarillas?- Splinter dijo severamente.

-Ninguna, Sensei,- dijo Mikey desde la parte superior de la pila de tortugas, mostrando su destreza para la verdad sencilla.

-¡No tengo que decirles- dijo Splinter con enfado

-Tienes razón, Sensei,- dijo Leo, ya que todos se pusieron de pie. -... Deberíamos haberlo sabido, y nos merecemos un castigo ...- Sus hermanos hicieron todo lo posible para buscar remordimiento.-Pequeño-, agregó Leo

Splinter se acercó al ninja azul, y sus hermanos retrocedió levemente, casi dejando Leo en el polvo. La rata mutante se acarició la barba pensativo, doblando a fin de estar en la cara de Leo. -Y ¿cual crees que sería un castigo apropiado?-

Leo se estremeció, como si sorprendido. Se volvió para mirar a su hermana detras de Splinter pero la llamada de auxilio fue desatendida y sus hermanos ; Raph fingía leer un cómic Donnie silbó casualmente, mientras Mikey parecía estar contemplando el techo.t

-Bueno ...- Leo se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, volviendo a Splinter. -Debemos ... arreglar el desorden?-

Elsa se palmeo la cara. 'Débil, Leonardo ... débil.'

Maestro Splinter cruzó los brazos, como si estuviera esperando más.

-Y ... luego ... pensar en lo que hicimos.- Aún increíblemente estúpido, pero los hermanos de Leo acordaron de buena gana, mientras Elsa todavía trataba de pasar desapercibido detras de su padre.

-¡Sí!-

-Eso suena bastante bien ...-

-Suena justo.-

-Me parece un castigo bien justo Sensei-, agregó Mikey.

Splinter entrecerró los ojos. -Elsa, ¿estas de acuerdo con esto?-

Elsa repente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo hablada, y que sus hermanos estaban mirando a ella. Lentamente la hembra sonrió nerviosamente

-Nada que decir, Elsa? Tal vez pienses que Leonardo debio haber pensado en un castigo más fuerte.-dijo Splinter a su hija biologica

-¿Tal vez?!- Elsa dijo tan amablemente como pudo.

Ok, así que técnicamente esto no cuenta como la mentira, ¿verdad? Cuando Splinter hizo la pregunta, se refería claramente Elsa pensando que realmente deberían tener un castigo más fuerte, Elsa pensaba que Leo realmente debería haber dado una vía de escape más responsable.

-¿Qué tal que no puedan salir una semana?- dijo Splinter.

-Oh, no-, dijo Leo, riendo nerviosamente. -No es para tanto ...-

-Por mi no hay problema-, dijo Mikey.

-No merecen tanto castigo- dijo Elsa.

-No es necesario-, dijo Donnie.

-Tal vez la próxima vez-, añadió Raph.

-Castigados una semana!- Splinter proclamó como un juez. Todo lo que necesitaba era un martillo

-Awww ...- Las cuatro tortugas se quejaron.

De pronto, con un crujido y un gemido,la rampa de skate de Mikey se derrumbó en una explosión de polvo, y el crujido de la madera. Añadió el golpe de gracia final a la condena de sus hermanos.

-Y van a limpiar el desorden,- Splinter añadió, antes de volver al dojo.

Elsa repente se encontró en el extremo receptor de cuatro miradas.

-¿Lo siento?- ella dijo nerviosamente.

* * *

Fue sorprendente lo aburrido que el resto del día podría ser sin nada que esperar. Incluso su música no podría tomar Elsa lejos de la mente presionando agonía de menos que podia hacer era acompañar a sus hermanos en su castigo

Estaba tirada en el suelo, detrás de donde Leo estaba sentado. Para el entretenimiento, ella seguía agarrando a su hermano por la parte de atrás de su cinturón katana, y tirando de él hacia atrás. Mikey también estaba tendido en el suelo, sosteniendo su comic en el aire. Raph estaba paseando el pozo sin descanso, gimiendo.

-Mi querido Rafael,- finalmente dijo Elsa. -Si no te detienes, te juro que realmente te daré algo para quejarte.- Agarró Leo por su cinturón de hombro y tiró de él por quinta vez, otra vez ganando un grito de sorpresa.

Leo apretó los dientes, sentándose de nuevo. -Y te juro, hermanita, que si no dejas de molestarme yo te dare una razón para quejarte.-

-Por supuesto que no te importa que estemos varados aquí-, Raph espetó, señalando a su hermana en tono acusador. -Tu eres la que nos metió en esta situación en primer lugar!-

-Técnicamente, fue Miguel Ángel,- Elsa murmuró.

-Hey!-

-Sí, pero ¿quién fue la chica prudente, que decidió decir a Splinter que no salgamos por una semana?- Dijo Raphael

-Hey, yo no dije nada-, dijo Elsa, señalando con el dedo en el aire. -Esa fue idea de mi padre.-

-Exactamente-, dijo Rafa. -No dijiste nada! Sólo te ocultaste detrás de Splinter.-

-Yo no me acobarde. Y yo no tuve nada que ver con saltar sobre tortugas mutantes.-

Raph gruñó y continuó su paseo. Por supuesto, no podía guardar silencio por mucho tiempo. -Gah! Que injusto! No puedo creer que no podamos salir por una semana! niña,me has dado seriamente una razón para romper mis principios en este momento!

-Genial, porque estoy muy aburrida.- Elsa tomó la correa del hombro de Leo de nuevo. Ella gritó cuando su muñeca sintio un apreton doloroso, y Leo estaba mirandola seriamente.-¡Leo!- Elsa protesto por el agarre de su hermano mayor

-Chicos, chicos!- Donnie entró corriendo en la habitación con entusiasmo. -¿Quieren ver lo que hice?-

-Miren lo aburrido que estoy- Raph dijo a su hermana y hermanos -Si Donnie quiero verlo-

-Ok, ok ...- Donnie parecía estar tratando de calmarse. -Recuerde, el otro día, que curiosiaba en ese depósito de chatarra militar?-

-No,- sus hermanos respondieron simplemente. Elsa se libero del apreton de Leo.

-Bueno, me encontré con un microchip increíblemente avanzado IA, hecho de ...- En realidad se rió un poco. -¡Copolímeros encadenados autoensamblados!-

-Es la clase de copolímero que mas me gusta-, dijo Mikey sinceramente, volviéndose hacia su cómic.

-A mi también!- Donnie estaba prácticamente gritando de emoción. -Y lo usé para hacer esto.- Sacó un objeto tecnología circular de plata,que brillaba azul en el centro.

-Eso es increíble, Donatello, y yo ni siquiera se lo que es-, dijo Elsa

-Bueno, hermanita-, dijo Donnie con aire de suficiencia. -No es más que el reproductor de música más avanzada en el mundo!-

Eso llamó la atención de todos, y las otras tres tortugas y la chica rodeados por el nuevo invento de Donnie, incluso Raph estaba muy impresionado

-Woah ...-, dijeron.

-¿Quien quiere probarlo?- dijo Donnie.

-¡Yo quiero!- Elsa y Mikey dijeron al mismo tiempo exacto. Se miraron el uno al otro.

Elsa alcanzó automáticamente el reproductor de música. Mikey la agarro de la cintura, y la empujó hacia atrás. -Avientame el T Pod-, dijo a Donnie, tendiéndole una mano, mientras que su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-El ... T Pod?- Donnie dijo con confusión.

-Tortuga ... Pod ... ,- Mikey explicaron lentamente. Él rió. -Que bueno soy para bautizar cosas.-

Donnie coloca el recién nombrado T Pod en la mano de Mikey, y Mikey momentáneamente soltó a Elsa para poner sus auriculares. Elsa se lanzó hacia el, y Mikey trató de mantenerla lejos, mientras presiona el botón de reproducción en el T Pod

-Realmente vas a colocar una pieza avanzada de tegnologia militar en la cabeza de Mikey?- Dijo Raphael. -¿Y si le derrite el cerebro?-

Al escuchar eso Elsa retrocedió rápidamente, casi tropezando con sus hermanos.

-No lo hara- dijo Donnie con confianza -Aunque lo haga quien lo notara-

Él, Leo, Raph y Elsa observó con atención mientras el dedo de Mikey se acercó lentamente el botón de reproducción. De repente, él gritó,cayendo de rodillas, Elsa también gritó, agarrándose del cuello al más cercano a ella, que resultó ser Leo, y sacudiéndolo con pánico.

-¿Qué?- Donnie gritó frenéticamente, la idea de que debe haber derretido el cerebro de su propio hermano claramente atravesando la cabeza.-¿Qué sucede?-

-Polca!- Gritó Mikey.

-¿Qué?- Elsa dejó de temblar, mirando a su hermano mayor mas joven

-¡Cambiala! ¡Cambiala!- Mikey suplicó.

Claramente molesto, Donnie se acercó y apretó el botón siguiente, y la agonía de Mikey se detuvo de inmediato. -Gracias-, dijo, y Donnie caminaba de regreso hacia sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor, poniendo los ojos.

Los ojos de Mikey crecieron, y suspiró con satisfacción

-Elsa..- dijo Leo mirando a su hermanita

-Oops, lo siento hermano mayor- dijo Elsa soltando a su hermano.

Vieron cómo Mikey reventado algunos movimientos a cualquier música que estaba escuchando.

Después de unos segundos de ver Mikey, Raph declaró: -Ya basta. Tengo que salir de aquí.- Y camino hacia la guarida de entrada / salida.

-¿Pero a dónde vas?- dijo Leo, alejándose de Elsa, quien había estado apoyado en él. -Estamos castigados.-

-No me importa-, dijo Rafa en breve. -Tengo que hacer algo o me volvere loco.- Piso el extremo de su patineta,y la capturo en el aire. -Busquemos donde patinar-.

-Donde patinar?- Mikey gritó aun con la música. -Yo apoyo la emoción!

-Pero que va a decir Splinter- dijo Leo

-Nose que sucede por que se salieron mientras yo dormia- dijo Raph imitanto a Splinter mientras Elsa soltaba una pequeña risita

-Muy maduro- dijo Leo -Pero yo soy su lider y como su lider digo que nadie sale- dijo cruzando los brazos demostrando su punto

-Pues como tus seguidores- dijo Raph como Donnie y Mikey se ponian a su lado -Nos iremos-

-Pues como su lider...yo ire con ustedes para dirigirlos..para alejarlos de...cosas..malas-

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto Elsa

-No- sus hemanos contestaron rápiddamente

-Recuerden que están castigados- dijo Elsa sonriendo -¿Que sucederia si papa se enterara de esto-

-No te atreverias- dijo Raph

-Pruebame- dijo Elsa retando a su segundo hermano mayor.

Minutos despues de que las cuatro tortugas miraran a su hermana humana quien estaba sonriendo burlonamente, los adolescente soltaron un suspiro.

-Esta bien- dijo Leo -Puedes venir-

Mikey gritó de repente, y se derrumbó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Leo preguntó preocupado.

-De nuevo Polca- Mikey quejó, mostrando el T Pod. -¡Hay que ponerles mal melodias a esto.-

* * *

Al igual que sus hermanos, Elsa era muy buen en el skateboarding, pero estaba más acostumbrada a patinar en las calles,así que no tenía más remedio que ir con la corriente. Y no había mejor lugar para -ir con la corriente- que en los tejados de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Hey, Donnie!- Mikey gritó desde una azotea de arriba, donde él y Elsa patinaron entre sí. -Gracias por las canciones nuevas!- Había ido en skate por los tejados a diferencia de los otros, que mantienen sus patinetas en la mano para cuando en realidad llegaron a un buen lugar de patinaje

-Oigan...-, dijo Donnie. -¿Qué canciones nuevas?-

-Bajen la voz chicos- susurro Leo

Donnie levantó de un salto, aterrizando una parada de manos en los hombros de Mikey, y mirando a la T Pod. -A ver... Tiene miles de canciones nuevas y esta bajando nuevas cada segundo!-

-¿Y que?- Dijo Raphael, corriendo junto a ellos como Donnie apartó de los hombros de Mikey.

-Yo no lo programe para hacerlo- dijo Donnie -Se esta desconfigurando...es ese chip-

-Sea lo que sea,- Mikey gritó sobre su música. -Esta increíble!- Él montó su patineta por una claraboya, lanzándose al aire

-Chicos!- Leo silbó furiosamente, aún teniendo en ritmo con ellos en el edificio inferior. -Somos ninjas, ¿recuerdan? muy veloces y lo mas importante..silenciosos!-

De pronto, con un grito de sorpresa, Leo ya no está en el edificio era.

Elsa y sus hermanos se detuvieron en el borde de su edificio, viendo como Leo cayó por una claraboya. Oyeron su hermano tropezar y caer sobre el edificio, antes de caer fuera del extremo más alejado de la claraboya. Luego cayó ruidosamente por una escalera de incendios edificio,antes de caer dolorosamente en la parte superior lo que sonaba como un contenedor de basura. Elsa se estremeció con simpatía. Raph hizo una mueca, pero estaba sonriendo alegremente. Las otros tres tortugas y la chica miraron por encima del borde del edificio. Elsa no estaba segura de si debía reír o no.

-Eso no fue muy silencioso- grito Raph pasa asegurarse de que lo escuchara

Cuando Leo había extraído a sí mismo de la basura, y recuperada su patineta, que había caído durante el otoño, todo el mundo reanudó su misión por su lugar de patinaje. Finalmente, lo encontraron fuera de la instalación IRCT.

-Miren eso- dijo Raphael, señalando las escaleras y pasamanos.

-Vamos a verlo- dijo Mikey

-¿Quién sera es ese sujeto?-

-Un poco fuera del tema actual, Donatel ...¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?- Elsa vio el 'chico' que Donnie había señalado.

Llevaba una camisa de color rosa, por alguna razón, pero eso no es lo que era más llamativo. Esa sería la armadura wirring que el chico llevaba.

-No lo sé-, dijo Raph con prontitud. -Pero necesita una paliza.-

-Espera, Raph-, dijo Leo. -No sabemos si va a hacer nada podría estar en camino a ... la iglesia.-

Elsa resopló y Raph dijo con escepticismo: -¿Usando una armadura de combate? ¿Qué clase de iglesia es esa?-

-Deber ser una iglesia increible- comento Mikey

-La desición es mia- dijo Leo -Yo decido a quien apalear

El tipo armadura de combate impulsado comenzó a utilizar un sistema incorporado en soplete para abrir una puerta trasera de la instalación IRCT.

-Hay que apalear a ese sujeto- dijo Leo

-Lo mismo iba a hacerlo- Elsa dijo y salto del edificio seguidos de sus hermanos

Cuando aterrizaron cerca por el hombre, que estaba gimiendo de frustración, y tratando de forzar la puerta de abajo hacia arriba. Había logrado sólo para doblar la parte inferior, y el resto fue infructuosa.

-Que pena me da- dijo Donnie

-Si.- Mikey estuvo de acuerdo -Nose si debemos golpearlo o comprarle un cono de helado.

Leo saco sus Katanas señalando a la espalda del tipo -¡Alto villano!-

Elsa se puso rígido, el chico volteo con sorpresa, y Raph miró a su hermano con incredulidad. -Alto, villano?- este último se rompió. -Cuando empezamos a hablar así?-

-Somos héroes-, dijo Leo con sorpresa, como si Raph debería saber eso. -Asi...asi hablan los heroes.-

-Espacio Heroes- Elsa corrigio. -Así es como en Espacio héroes. Hay una enorme diferencia Leo-.

El hombre señaló con el soplete en ellos. -Experimentaran la furia de mi potente..! Son unas tortugas!-

-Oye!- reclamo Elsa -¿Acaso nunca viste una chica?-

-¡Así es!- Leo estuvo de acuerdo. -Somos las tortugas justicieras!-

Elsa se cubrio el rostro avergonzada de su hermano mayor

-Wow ...es decir..- dijo con claridad la voz de Raph que no podía creer lo estúpido que sonaba su hermano. -Sólo ... wow.-

El tipo armadura de combate corriendo hacia sus armas, Leo, Donnie, Elsa y Raph también lo hicieron

-Esperen!- El grito de Mikey detuvo todo. Tarareando felizmente, la tortuga más joven se quitó los auriculares, las envolvió alrededor de la TPod,y se lo metió en el cinturón de la cintura. Sacó uno de sus Nunchucks. -Listo.-

Con un grito, Mikey salto mortal sobre el chico, golpeando el casco con sus nunchakus. Distraído, el hombre se volvió hacia Mikey, sin darse cuenta de Donnie, montado en su patineta, que venía detrás de él. Saltando sobre sus hombros, Donnie utilizó su bo para sacar algunos cables en el casco de la persona, antes de aterrizar limpiamente en su monopatín nuevo. Agacharse baja, Elsa patino hacia adelante,usando su katana para cortar los cables en la cintura del chico. Se dobló, dando Raph un tiro claro; También montado en su patineta, Raph saltó sobre la espalda del chico, cortando algunos cables en los hombros

Es evidente que el chico sabía que estaba jodido. Se volvió a Leo, que skateboarded entre las piernas del chico, y en rodajas en la armadura y cables que forman parte. Como la armadura despertó y apagado, el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, y su codo golpeó una de las ventanas,rompiéndolo. Dolorosamente, sonó una alarma. Leo hizo una mueca.

-Chicos! ¿Alguna idea?- Elsa dijo, como el hombre gritó, su armadura de salir de su control mientras se tambaleaba por todo el lugar.

Raph abrió el contenedor de basura que estaba sentado, señalarlo sugestivamente, y asintió con la cabeza. Agarrando el chico, lo levantaron sobre sus cabezas, y le tiraron al basurero

-¡No no!- Dio varios gritos femeninos, ya que le arrojaron. Él los miró desde su posición boca abajo. -No son los primeros en arrojarme a la basura pero juro que si seran los ul..- Raph bajo la tapa del basurero

El parpadeo de color rojo y azul, el lamento de las sirenas, alertó a la llegada de la policía.

-¡Oh, no!- Mikey gritó.

-Hago un llamado que Leo lo llama una retirada táctica!- Elsa dijo, subiendo por la escalera de incendios, tambaleándose un poco debido a su cuchillas falta de fricción.

Todos ellos se retiraron, Mikey gritando con entusiasmo.

* * *

Tomaron la ruta del agua de la alcantarilla de vuelta a casa, saliendo del agua en salio tosiendo un poco de agua, ella realmente odiaba esa ruta de agua.

-Elsa- siseo Leo -Guarda silencio-

-Si Leo estoy bien, tu hermanita no se ahogo por entrar por esa estúpida ruta de agua- dijo Elsa sarcásticamente

-Que bien- dijo Raph saliendo del agua- Llegamos a casa-

-Shh!- Leo silbó. -Son las dos!-

-Y Splinter sigue durmiendo- dijo Mikey -Esto es épico-

-No es épico- dijo Leo -Fue una idea bastante mala-

-Claro que no- dijo Raph haciendo una voltereta sentándose en un sofá -Ya acabamos con una sabElsaja..¿Cual es el problema?-

* * *

Elsa se suponía que debía ser el oponente Donnie, mano a mano,se metió en una posición defensiva, logrando bloquear la mayoría de los golpes débiles de su hermano.

-Donatello, no hay gran intención en sus ataques!- dijo Splinter

Raph estaba rodando por el suelo, supuestamente dormido, porque la pelota que estaba Raph parecía ir sobre de una manera sin rumbo.

-¡Rafael! ¿A eso llamas un Tenkai koho?- dijo Splinter. -Porque yo no!-grito.-Elsa defiende tu cuerpo con mas fuerza-

Como si de repente despertar a las palabras de su padre, Donnie se extendió rápidamente a su hermana a sus pies. Elsa fue en silencio agradecido por ello, ya que la sacudida a su cabeza le podría dar una excusa para perder el conocimiento. Donnie no parecía demasiado entusiasta en su victoria. De hecho, casi se cayó encima de Elsa, que gritó y echó las piernas, patadas a su hermano en el plastrón, y lanzándolo al aire. Aterrizó con fuerza.

-Yamé!- grito Splinter

Elsa se levanto, y los cuatro tortugas se arrodilló frente a su Sensei, quien se paseó delante de ellos, mirando con recelo.

-Hm ... ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?- él dijo.

-Algo que queremos decirte?- Mikey dijo, con un poco de descaro. -Eh ... No ...-

-Los cuatro parecen cansados- dijo Splinter

-Hay no- dijo Leo

-¡Estamos frescos!- dijo Donnie

-¡Como margaritas!- dijo Raph y Elsa tuvo que contenerse la risa

Mikey bostezó, y la cara plantada en el suelo. Los ojos de Splinter estrecharon, y Elsa no pudo evitar palmearse la cara

-Entonces no les importaria un poco de Randori ...- Splinter sacó una espada de madera familiar, y los ojos de la cuatro tortugas se amplió ligeramente, ya que tragaron saliva.

En rápida sucesión, la rata mutante uso cuatro golpes, y cuatro tortugas se extendió por toda la habitación, gimiendo dolorosamente mientras sostenían sus cuerpos adoloridos

-Espero que hayan aprendido que la verdad no es lo unico que duele- dijo Splinter con severidad retirandose del doyo

-Papa es un sadico- susurro Elsa mirando a sus hermanos.

* * *

El labio de Elsa sobresalía ligeramente mientras puso mala cara, sentado en el pozo al lado de Leo, que era, por supuesto, viendo Space Heroes. Ella había intentado pedir Mikey si podía tomar prestado su T Pod (su antigua MP3 pareció tan monótona ahora), pero la tortuga vestida de naranja había dicho que no estaba disponible, sin mirar sólo un poco nervioso

Elsa se preguntaba por qué se tolera la obsesión de Leo,a ella igual le gustaba ese programa pero no era obsecionada como Leo

Así que ella no quería parecer un hipócrita.

-Capitán Ryan!- el siempre pánico Alférez Crankshaw gritó. -El cultivo de la rebelión! Tenemos que salir de este planeta!-

-¡No!- Dijo el capitán Ryan

-Pero capitán ...!- El tipo obtuvo una bofetada a la cara de su propio capitán

-Le dije que no!- Capitán Ryan rompió. La voz de Leo se mezclaba con las siguientes líneas. -Es posible que hayamos comenzado esta rebelión por el accidente ... Pero por los anillos de Nebulon, vamos a terminar a propósito!-

-Hay Leo- dijo Elsa riendo

-Si señor - dijo la tripulación

-Que no las han visto suficiente- dijo Raph que estaba sentando detras de Elsa leyendo un comic

-Quieres Shhh- dijo Leo -Es la mejor parte-

De repente, la pantalla estalló en estática, y una noticia apareció.

-Awwww...- dijo Leo quejandose seguido de una risa de su hermanita a lo que la miro enojado

-... Hemos recibido material de archivo impactante de un asalto en el complejo de oficinas IRCT en Brooklyn!- la TV declarado.

Leo se puso rígido, y Elsa se puso de pie cuando vieron el 'material impactante'. Era nada menos que el chico armadura de batalla potencia que habían derrotado ayer por la noche ... sólo que con más seria armadura de combate impulsado una carga de basura, siendo más de diez pies de altura por lo menos.

-¡Al final!- el chico declaró con voz mecánica rotundo. -Tendré mi venganza!-

-Hound Santo ...- Elsa chirriaba como Donnie y Mikey rodeado la pantalla del televisor con ella, Leo y Raph.

-¿Quién quién es usted?- preguntó un chico fuera de la pantalla.

-Usted nunca sabe-, dijo el hombre impulsado armadura de batalla seriamente mejorado con voz ominosa. -Soy lo que atormenta a sus pesadillas! Soy la sombra sin nombre que ...-

-Baxter?- dijo otro chico.

-No-, dijo el chico armadura de batalla potencia, su voz de repente que carece su resonancia siniestra.

-Baxter Stockman?-

-¡No!- La voz del hombre era mucho más alto ahora.

-¡Escuchen amigos!- dijo un tipo escondido debajo de un escritorio. -Es Baxter Stockman!-

-Creo que su nombre es Baxter Stockman,- dijo Raph ironía.

-¿Lo haces por que te despedi?- dijo otra pantalla chico fuera.

-Esa máquina de copia ya se rompió cuando I me refiero ...- Baxter Stockman tosió levemente, y su voz se reanudó el resonar amenazadoramente mecánica. -No sé lo que estás hablando!-

-¿Cómo pudo mejorar su armadura tan rápido?- dijo Leo.

En la pantalla, con un grito, Baxter Stockman, presumiblemente, se rompió la cámara ... posiblemente con el hombre de la cámara. La pantalla crujió, y la pieza central de la armadura del hombre era de cerca en pantalla.

Elsa sintió su movimiento involuntario del ojo.

-Tiene el T-Pod?- Donnie bruscamente, volviéndose a Mikey.

-Oh, um ...- Mikey rió débilmente, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Tal vez se me cayo durante la pelea...-

-Se te cayo durante la pelea?- Donnie miró como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-Y trataste de culparme?- Añadió Elsa. -En realidad pensaba que te lo habian robado!-

-Buena le hiciste Mikey!- Gritó Donnie.

-Es tu culpa!- Mikey le gritó en la cara de su hermano mayor inmediatamente.

-¿Mi culpa?- Donnie espetó.

-Saben que no deben confiarme cosas buenas!- Dijo Mikey. Señaló a su hermana. -Elsa deberias habermelo quitado!-

-Hey, no trates de culparme de nuevo!- dijo Elsa

-Chicos, basta!- dijo Leo, deteniendo el argumento. -Por lo tanto, el chip AI es actualizar su armadura de la misma manera que actualizo el TPod?-

-Y si continua indiscriptible el poder que adquirira ...-, dijo Donnie.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos-, dijo Leo, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos. -Tenemos que decirle a la Splinter lo que pasa.-

Elsa se encogió un poco ante la idea de su Sensei.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Raphael. -Que convertimos a tonto en un súper villano? ¿Sabes lo que va hacer por eso? Piensa, nos castigo sin salir por estar adormilados!-

-Tecnicamente los golpeo por la mentira- dijo Elsa en voz baja

-Por supuesto que no te preocuparas!- Raph espetó. -¿Qué vas a hacer?, decirle a Splinter que nos encierre en nuestras habitaciones?-

-No fue mi culpa!- Elsa le gritó en la cara de su hermano.

-Miren lo vencimos una vez, podemos vencerlo de nuevo-, dijo Donnie. -Lo localizamos,tomammos el TPod y regresamos antes de que Splinter se entere

-Si mi opinion cuenta para algo,Donnie tiene razón- dijo Mikey leyendo un comic

-Hay gracias Mikey- dijo Donnie sonriendo -Pero no cuenta nada...-

-Lo imaginaba- susurro Mikey

* * *

Había sido sorprendentemente fácil de localizar a Baxter Stockman. Pero entonces, un hombre con un traje gigante de metal tiende a ser fácil de seguir. Donnie había entrado en una explicación más complicada de cómo exactamente se había rastreado Stockman, pero ninguno de ellos realmente quería oírlo.

Cuando rastreados Stockman a un antiguo almacén, que estaba sentado en el centro de la misma, al parecer, la práctica de su introducción o algo.

-Yo no soy Baxter Stockman!- él dijo. -Yo soy ... la Bax Man! No ... No, yo soy ... la Suitinator!- Él gimió. -Aw, eso es horrible! Capitán ...Punch Usted ... duro!- Stockman gimió de nuevo. -Oh, ¿por qué es tan difícil?-

-Menos las malas intenciones y la gran demanda volviendo loco, que un poco me recuerda a ti, Leo-, dijo Elsa en broma.

Leo la miró, con rigidez que sostiene un dedo a los labios. Armas desenfundadas, los cuatro tortugas y la chica en silencio rodearon Baxter Stockman.

-Un poco Me gustó la Suitinator-, dijo Mikey.

Cara Leo palmeó. -Shhh ...!-

-Usted chicos de nuevo?- Stockman dijo, mirando con sorpresa.

-Muy bien, Stockman-, dijo Leo. -Nadie quiere hacerte daño.-

-A no?- Raph dijo confusamente. -¿Falte a una reunión?-

Elsa puso los ojos. -Sólo queremos el T Pod-, dijo Leo

-La pieza de pecho que tienes hay-, explicó Elsa,que apunta al T Pod.

Renunciar a mi fuente de poder?- Stockman dijo en voz baja. -¿Por qué? Así que usted puede reírse de mí otra vez?- Se puso de pie, mirando hacia abajo en ellos. -Me tiraron en un contenedor de basura?-

-A mi no me culpes- dijo Elsa -Fueron las tortugas- señalo a sus hermanos

Todos menos Raph se sorprendieron. -Me parece bien-, dijo Raphael, sonriendo. Atacó con un grito.

También sonriendo, Stockman retiró su puño robótica con un potente wirr y Raph repente volando por la habitación, golpeandose en la pared, y el colapso debajo de los escombros

-Raph!- Elsa gritó.

Stockman extendió sus brazos de robot, rompiendo Donnie y Mikey ya sea contra la pared, ya sea con el brazo. Retracción de ellos, extendió otra hacia Leo, que lo esquivó.Elsa levantó de un salto y golpeó Stockman en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Stockman se reía, lo que no tiene sentido Elsa porque ambas manos robóticas faltaban (cortesía más probable de Leo) esto se podía ver claramente como el brazo manco la golpeó dolorosamente a través del cuarto.

-¿Asi complaces a una chica?- pregunto Elsa enojada -¡Al menos no me golpee tan fuerte!-

Aterrizo encima de Leo, Elsa gimió. Leo también gimió, empujándola. Se quedó sin aliento. -Pero qué…?-

Mirando hacia arriba, Elsa pudo ver que los brazos sin manos de Stockman se están convirtiendo en ... eso no se convirtió en el tema más apremiante como Elsa escuchó un sonido mecánica detrás de ella, y vio que los restos de una de las manos de Stockman se habían convertido en minis robots.

-Oh ho, porquería!- Elsa se levantó de un salto -Leoo...- susurro

Demasiado tarde. El robot levantó de un salto y aterrizó directamente sobre la cabeza de Leo. -¡Ay!- Cuando el líder de revestimiento azul se puso de pie, con la cabeza fue reemplazado por el robot.

-Leo- grito Elsa conteniendo la risa

Su hermano estaba corriendo en pánico gritando como Stockman rió. -Quitamelo!Quitamelo!-

-Leo, quieto!- Elsa fue tras él, preparando sus poderes. -Leonardo-

Por último, Leo se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para tratar de sacar el robot fuera de la cabeza.

-¡Gracias!- Elsa gritó, corriendo hacia adelante,su mano empezo a crear una magia azul.-Ahora sólo - De repente, la pequeña cabeza en la parte superior del robot se volvió hacia ella, un láser disparado tanto directo a la mano, y otro le disparó en el pecho, haciéndola volar para chocar con una pared.

Elsa gimio dolorosamente sosteniendose el pecho y la mano -Ahh...-

-¡Elsa!- Donnie y Raph aterrizaron a cada lado de su hermana, ambos en el modo de batalla. Hasta los láseres robot dispararon tanto de sus armas fuera de sus manos

-Lásers!- Donnie gritó en estado de pánico

Elsa se sentó, aún presionando sobre su pecho, sintiéndose mareado. Hubo un grito, y de repente, el Leo bot estaba corriendo hacia ellos,todavía disparando rayos láser. Elsa gritó cuando Raph la cargo en brazos y la arrastró lejos como él y Donnie corrió, gritando mientraslos láseres disparados alrededor de ellos.

Los tres se refugiaron detrás de algunos restos de la gimió, sosteniendo su cabeza.

-No me están ayudando con mi dolor corporal extremo- murmuró Elsa.

-Bueno, discúlpanos por tratar de salvar a nuestra hermanita!- Donnie gritó, protegiendose cabeza como el fuego láser continuó.

-¿Y ahora qué, genio?- Raph espetó.

Donnie no dijo nada por un -¡Elsa! ¡Hielo!-

Eso fue suficiente para que la rubia asintiera debil, creo un cristal de hielo suficientemente duro para que no se rompa, Raph y Donnie lo levantaron sobre sus cabezas,el laser reboto fuera de el haciendolo un corte a Elsa en el brazo,luego de varios segundo el laser reboto en el cristal destruyendo el robot de la cabeza de Leo

Leo se tambaleó por un momento, dándose la vuelta. -Gracias,- dijo, volviendo la máscara alrededor de la manera correcta, ya que se había dado la vuelta en su propia lucha personal con la mano bot

Gritos de Mikey les hizo volver de nuevo a Stockman, que estaba girando Mikey sobre su cabeza por la propia cadena kusarigama del ninja adolescente, riendo.

Stockman balanceó Mikey en Raph, dando Leo la oportunidad de cortar la cadena. Como se tambaleó Stockman, Donnie y Elsa paga námina nagnita de Donnie haciendo estallar fuera de la final de su personal Bo. Esto es realmente poniendo serio.

Stockman aplastó rápidamente el personal de Donnie (-¡Hey!-) Y de pronto movió su brazo robótico como Elsa trató de cortar a través de él,provocando un sonido chirriante horrible, y una cuchilla destruyo la katana de Elsa.

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Elsa,ella alzo la vista pra recibir una bofetada por parte de Stockman haciendo deslizar por el otro lado del cuarto

Donnie salto hacia atrás, tirando los restos de sus armas a un lado como sus hermanos se movían detrás de el. Mikey gritó, carga primero, sus hermanos se cierran atrás. Stockman cargada. Ellos se enfrentaron.

Elsa no recordaba mucho de lo que sucedió a continuación, y en retrospectiva probablemente era mejor que no lo hizo. Lo siguiente que supo,era que sus hermanos estaban en la mano robótica de Stockman, Stockman riendo como él se estrelló contra la pared del almacén. -¡Oh si!-

-Oh, ya no resisto...- Elsa gimió agarrandose de la pared que Stockman destruyo. De repente, hubo un ruido doloroso como sus hermanos mayores fueron arrojados a un contenedor de basura.

Stockman continuó riendo en sus rostros. -Tortugas tontas! ¿Realmente creyeron que podian derrotarme?-

-Bueno, sí,- dijo Mikey, de nuevo mostrando su destreza para la verdad sencilla.

-Toda mi vida la gente se ah reído de mí!- Stockman declaró. -Los otros niños en la escuela! Mis compañeros de trabajo! La mujer que repara la fotocopiadora! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que la tinta no se pone encima? Pero cuando vean el poder de este traje, no se van a reir de mi! Van a temblar de miedo!

En la última palabra, hubo un destello de luz brillante de color rojo, y era sólo la imaginación de Elsa o era el traje de una carga de basura más grande y más peligroso?

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo Leo, con la voz un poco más alto de lo habitual

-Stockman y el T Pod-, dijo Donnie, su voz también mayor. -Se están ... fusionando ... Se están convirtiendo en una sola entidad ...-

Stockman se situó por encima de ellos, sonriendo locamente.

-El Stockman Pod ...-, dijo Mikey

Le tomó casi sin tiempo para ellos para trepar frenéticamente fuera del contenedor de basura, y correr, gritar, desde el callejón, Stockman de pisotear pasos robóticos siguientes justo detrás de ellos.

-El Stockman Pod esta encima de nosotros!- Mikey grito

-Deja de llamarlo así, es un nombre estúpido!- Raph gritó.

Elsa miró por encima del hombro. El pie estaba prácticamente pisando sus colas máscara. -Bueno, Miguel Ángel tiene razón en una cosa ... Esta justo encima de nosotros!-

-¡Separense!- Leo gritó. -No puede seguirnos a todos!-

-¡No lo hagan!- dijo Mikey. -Va a seguirme a mi!-

-¿Por qué va aseguirte a ti?- Leo rompió.

-Ellos siempre me siguen!-

-No seas paranoico y ¡hazlo!-

Raph separó primero. Entonces Elsa salto a la azotea, vio Donnie se había ido, y Leo acaba de partir apagado. Mikey siguió corriendo, y Stockman estaba justo detrás de él.

-Les dijo que me iba a seguir a mi- grito Mikey

-Mikey- Elsa gritó, saltando por los tejados después de él. Podía ver a Leo y Raph saltar por los tejados a su derecha,Donnie corriendo justo delante de ella. Siguieron Mikey y Stockman un par de cuadras, antes de Mikey agarró unas cuantas cajas de pizzas de una bicicleta de reparto de pizzas que pasa.

-Al fin te tengo- Stockman grito

-¿Oh si?- Mikey dijo. -Bueno, yo tengo ...- Abrió las cajas. -Queso caliente!-

Las pizzas volaron hacia la cara blindado de Stockman, y mientras el queso caliente no le afectó en la temperatura, que bloquearon su rostro.

-Chicos!- Mikey susurro /grito.

Los cinco de ellos pronto desaparecieron en las alcantarillas.

* * *

-Tranquilo ... no quiero despertarlo-.

-No voy a hacer ningún ruido.-

-Shh!-

-Owwww ... Raphael ten cuidado, estoy mas lastimada que ustedes...-

-Shhh!-

De repente, las luces inundaron la habitación, revelando cuatro tortugas mutantes junto a una humana por lo tanto, sin éxito, tratando de colarse en la guarida, y su Sensei de pie al final de la sala

-¡Ah!- Leo gritó. -Sensei!-

-¿En donde han estado?- pregunto Splinter

-En ningun lado- dijo Raph

-¿Por que estan tan golpeados? pregunto Splinter y fruncio el seño al ver que Elsa era la mas lastimada

Elsa cubrió el agujero en busca de lesiones en el pecho. El resto de su cuerpo parecía que había pasado por el infierno, Leo también escondió sus katanas rotas detrás de su caparazón.

-¡Oh! Eso ...- Él comenzó a tartamudear. -B... bueno..eso..es ... el ...- Miró a sus hermanos.

-Golpe ...- Raph sugiere débilmente.

-De un ...-, dijo Donnie.

-¿Autobús?- Mikey termino.

Splinter levantó una ceja escéptica con claridad, y la cara Elsa palmeó, sólo grito mientras el dolor en el pecho regresaba. Mikey sonrió nerviosamente, y algunos dientes sueltos cayó.

-Nos golpeo un autobús?- Donnie silbó.

-Bueno, ¿qué querias que dijera?- Mikey replicó. -? Meteoro? vaca? Edificio volador?- Él y Donnie compartió un concurso de miradas

-¡Basta!- Splinter tocó su baston de jade en el suelo, y los cinco tortugas se cuadró. -Quiero saber lo que pasó…Y quiero saber por que su hermana esta mas lastimada que los cuatro-

Unos minutos más tarde, todos estaban de rodillas en el dojo, Mikey diciendo a los últimos restos de su incidente Stockman. -... Y luego le lanze queso caliente en la cara y sali corriendo.-

-Muy ingenioso, Miguel Ángel,- dijo Splinter. -Pero todavía estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes.- se giro a ver a su hija -Y mas de ti Elsa...no me esperaba esto de ti-

Elsa jugaba con su cabello con la cabeza baja. Podía sentir el remordimiento de sus hermanos también el dolor de su cuerpo no paraba

-La primera regla de un ninja,- Maestro Splinter continuó. -Es no hacer daño si tienes que dañar, tienen que hacer mucho daño!- volteo a ver a su hija -Y la regla mas importante de una Kunoichi es ¡no dejar que el daño le impida seguir con la batalla! Elsa si tenias oportunidad de usar tus poderes...¡Deviste usarlos! dijo mas furioso

-Tienes razón, Sensei,- dijo Leo lentamente. -Creo que henredamos mas las cosas.-

-Entonces,- dijo Splinter. -¿Cual creen que sería un castigo apropiado?-

Leo se quedó en silencio por un momento. -Tenemos que limpiar el desorden.-

-Sí,- dijo Splinter de acuerdo. -Debe detener a ese ... Stockman Pod-.

-¿Padre de verdad usaras ese nombre?- dijo Elsa

-Pero, Sensei,- dijo Donnie, después de darle un codazo a su hermana en el silencio. -Ese sujeto pateo nuestro caparazon y a Elsa ... Y ahora es aún más poderoso. ¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo detenerlo?-

-¡Ya sé!- Raph habló. -Golpeandolo con fuerza!-

-El plan es fabuloso Raph- dijo Elsa sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, yo no oigo que des alguna idea buena, niña- Raph espetó.

-La fuerza bruta no es la respuesta-, dijo Splinter con severidad, que puso fin a la discusión. -Usted tendrá que confiar en su entrenamiento ninja.-

-Disculpe, Sensei,- dijo Mikey. -Pero los ninjas nunca han peleado con sujetos con armaduras-

Splinter levantó una ceja, y Elsa palmeo su cara. Mikey sonrió nerviosamente, antes de mirar el tapiz dojo donde los oídos de Splinter indicaban.

-Oh ...- dijo torpemente, al ver el Samurai. -Digo, los ninjas siempre han peleado con sujetos con armaduras!- Le dio una pequeña risa.

-Te salvaste-, Raph murmuró.

-Sensei-, dijo Leo. -¿Cuál era su secreto?-

Splinter indicado para el tapiz con la mano. -Entendian que no se pelea con la armadura...-

-Se pelea con el hombre de adentro- termino Elsa susurrando y sus hermanos la miraron

Mikey parecía un poco confundido. -¿Por qué estamos viendo a Elsa?-

* * *

Más tarde, en los tejados, Elsa y sus hermanos estaban esperando el caminar, hablar portador de metal de la condenación. Por supuesto, eran sobre todo una tortuga corto.

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara?- dijo Donnie

-Como Sensei dijo,- dijo Leo con confianza. -No peleas con la armadura, peleas con el hombre de adentro. Y que sabemos de los chicos malos? Les encanta perseguir a Mikey.-

Elsa frunció los labios ligeramente. -Ehh ... ¿Soy el único que tiene la culpa?-

-¿De que?- Dijo Raphael. -Cómo nos castigaron?-

-Por última vez, no fue mi culpa!- Elsa se cruzó de brazos. -Y no, me refiero sobre la posibilidad que haya que de Mikey salga muerto.-

-Ah, Mikey es rápido-, dijo Leo. -Él va a estar bien.-

-Chicos! Stockman Pod tiene ...!- Mikey aterrizó delante de ellos, con aspecto de pánico. -Misiles!-

-Oh ho, porquería!- Elsa y sus hermanos se dispersaron como al menos ocho misiles alcanzaron justo donde habían estado de pie, que sopla el cielo zona de alto

Mikey había mantenido en marcha, y fue colgado de un cable eléctrico por encima del infierno por su cadena de nunchuck. El fuego y el humo se disipó, y Elsa y sus hermanos rodearon a Stockman, que había seguido a Mikey, y se reía locamente. Cada una de las tres tortugas y la humana giró una longitud de cadena por encima de sus cabezas, y lazó Stockman, fijando de manera efectiva sus enormes brazos a los costados.

Mikey aterrizó delante de Stockman, sonriendo. -Ahora quien tiembla de terr... Woah!-

Stockman había roto las cadenas como hilo, haciendo que Elsa, Leo, Raph y Donnie caigan. Antes de Mikey podría gritar, Stockman estaba apunto de agarrarlo por la cara pero Elsa empujo a su hermano mayor lejos de ellos pero fue una mala movida ya que Stockman la agarro y la arrojó en el edificio rompiendo la pared y cayendo dolorosamente al piso.

-¡Elsa!- grito Donnie

Las cuatro tortugas entrecerraron los ojos peligrosamente

-¡Se acabo!- grito Raph por lo que el sujeto le hizo a su hermana -¡Llego tu fin!-

Ellos pagan. Haciendo uso Bo para empujar a sí mismo, Donnie pateó la armadura de Stockman en repetidas ocasiones,por lo que dio un paso atrás. Leo y Mikey atacaron sus piernas y medio, antes de Raph trató de forzar la apertura de la grieta donde el T Pod estaba escondido. Stockman giró hacia él, y Raph esquivó, aterrizando en la parte superior de la armadura, apuñalar a su sai en la armadura para mantener a sí mismo de volar. No lo hizo tanto bien como Stockman lo agarró y lo tiró contra la pared.

Raph!- dijo Leo. Él y Donnie atacó, pero Stockman ellos agarró ambos, y los echó fuera de la azotea.

-Eres un tonto!- Elsa gritó, levantándose frenéticamente. ¿Era sólo su imaginación llena de pánico, o qué sentia que sus poderes la controlaban? -No te dejare atacar a mis hermanos!-

Sin dejar de reír maniáticamente, Stockman la pateó lejos. Unos brazos amistosas la atraparon antes de que ella se cayó del edificio.

-Raph!- Elsa dijo sorprendida. -? Leo y Donnie?no acaban de caer muertos?-

-Gracias a Raph, no-, dijo Leo, ayudando a su hermana menor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Donnie a su hermana preocupado

-Quisiera decir que si- dijo Elsa debilmente

El sonido del metal concreto crujido hizo Elsa y sus hermanos mirar hacia arriba. -Cualquier últimas palabras?- Stockman dijo ominosamente.

-Sólo una-, dijo Leo. -Abejas-.

Stockman comenzó. -Abejas?-

-Abejaaaaas!- Mikey llegó deslizándose por un cable eléctrico, aterrizando frente a Stockman, saltando y empujando una colmena en la cara del chico.

-Ooh, dolor-, dijo Elsa, sonriendo mientras el traje de Stockman agitaba alrededor. La mitad de la demanda amplió, revelando la T Pod.

-El T Pod!- Leo exclamó, antes entrecerrando los ojos.

Elsa recogió su katana. -Vamos por el!-

Uno por uno, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Elsa y Leo utilizaron sus armas para derribar Stockman hacia atrás. Aún agitando, el enorme traje de metalde la armadura se cayó del edificio. Mirando hacia abajo, el traje parecía estar en sus últimos estertores o algo así. Stockman gimió dolorosamente, luego jadeó, viendo Leo de pie sobre el torso del traje. Haciendo uso de su katana, Leo apuñaló a la T Pod, y se lo quitó.

-Aw ...-, dijo Mikey.

Elsa le dio palmaditas en el hombro. -Lo siento por ti, hermano.-

Con un destello de luz roja, y el traje de poder hacia abajo. Stockman luchó fuera del juego, y Elsa no sintio lastima por las ronchas dolorosas en la cara del tipo que ella y sus otros tres hermanos aterrizó junto a Leo.

-Así que ...- Stockman rió nerviosamente. -Lo declaramos empate?

-¿Quieres declararlo empate? pregunto Leo a Raph

Raph sonrió, estirando los brazos. -Aún no-

Pronto, Stockman encontraba aterrizando dentro del contenedor de basura más cercano. -Esto por golpear a nuestra hermanita, ahora si es empate- dijo Rafa, antes de bajar la tapa.

-¡Si ¡somos geniales!- Mikey grito.

* * *

De vuelta a casa en el dojo, Splinter estaba felicitando su trabajo. -Demostraron sabiduria y gran habilidad para derrota al Stockman Pod-, dijo, sonriendo. -Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.-

-Padre eso quiere decir que- dijo Elsa -¿Mis hermanos ya no están castigados?-

Splinter se acaricio la barbilla emocionado -Si- dijo finalmente

Las cuatro tortugas sonrieron

-Pero primero..- Splinter saco la espada de madera -Randori-

Las cuatro tortugas se zambulleron de distancia en tono de pánico mientras su humana hermana soltaba una carcajada.


	6. Cabeza Metálica

Otra noche. Otra instalación Kraang. Otra pelea con el Kraang. Presión habitual. Por lo general dada por Leo.

-Desplácense! No dejen que los rodeen!- el ninja azul gritó, esquivando el fuego láser. -El fracaso es no es una opción!-

Elsa desvió uno de los disparos de láser con su katana. -¡Oh si!- espetó ella.-Definitivamente no siento nada de presion!-

-Técnicamente-, dijo Donnie. -El fracaso si es una opción.-

-¿Te digo otra opción?- Raph espetó a su hermano menor. -Abofetearte!-

-Muchachos, charla despues!- Elsa gritó, y Donnie y Raph lanzó a un lado en forma de inyección Kraang droide directamente a ellos. -¡Yeah!- hizo Volteretas sobre el fuego láser, Elsa aterrizó de pie detrás del Kraang droide, y cortó su brazo haciendo caer la pistola, y la cabeza. -Whoo!-

Al grito de Donatello, Elsa salto a un lado por instinto, justo cuando el fuego láser golpeó directamente donde había estado de pie.

-Mikey- Donnie gritó. -¡A la derecha!-

-Tu derecha o mi derecha?- Mikey llama, un poco ocupados corriendo de los Kraang droides en la pequeña instalación. Él gritó cuando el Kraang abrió fuego contra él.

Donnie saltó hacia adelante en el desprevenido Kraang, y golpeó el costado de su cabeza con su bo. El Kraang simplemente se quedó allí, y Elsa palmeó su cara.

Donnie se quedó mirando al Kraang droide frustrado. -¿Estás bromeando? Odio esta cosa!- gritó, mirando a su arma.

El Kraang giró, apuntando su arma directamente a Donnie. Antes de que pudiera disparar, uno de sai de Raph había incrustado en su crá hacia adelante, Raph usó su otra sai para quitar la cabeza del robot.

-Buen trabajo-, dijo sarcásticamente, volviéndose a Donnie. -Cuando terminemos aquí hay una banda que necesita una bastonera.-

Corrio al resto de la pelea, y Elsa corrió hacia el lado de Donnie. Este último estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh, no le escuches, Donatello-, dijo Elsa, respirando con dificultad. -Tu bo es la arma mas ...- La tortuga y la chica corrieron como más fuego láser vino sobre ellos.

Lanzándose hacia adelante, Elsa rápidamente rodó entre dos Kraang droides, enganchando su katana alrededor de sus tobillos, y tirandolo al la rodaaron en menos de un segundo después. Entonces vio al Kraang con el tanque como lo que fue rodando en la instalación

Leo señaló sus katanas en el cañón. -No abandonen su posición!- el ordenó. Hubo un snido poderoso como el cañón se encendio -Pensándolo bien, corran!-

Un Kraang droide pulsa un botón, y una ráfaga de láser apenas toco a ninjas Hamati, ya que se dispersaron. Mikey saltó luego una segunda explosión, antes de Raph casi fue atropellado por un tercero. Elsa gritó, buceo detrás de las escaleras como una cuarta explosión se produjo hacia ella. Leo saltó las paredes, apenas falta otra explosión.

Donnie llegó muy cerca, simplemente esquivando como una explosión estaba dirigida a su cabeza, lo que permite que haya un nuevo agujero en las paredes de las instalaciones. Cuando se puso de pie, la parte superior de su bo fue incinerado.

-Oh, por favor!- Donnie pisó el pie

-¡Amigo!- dijo Mikey, que se escondía detrás de una pila de cajas. -Su arma explotó!-

Donnie apenas esquivó otra explosión, y Elsa le oía despotricar detrás de un soporte de metal mientras se carga en la batalla. -¿Cómo se supone que voy a luchar contra tecnología alienígena con un baston inutil?-

-¡Leó!- llamo Elsa, después de cortar el torso de una de las Kraang droides. -Cuando podemos poner que la ejecución del plan para trabajar?-

-Tal vez cuando salgamos de esta pelea ...-

Sí, los cinco de ellos, de alguna manera,los cañones láser y una carga de basura de armas Kraangdroides listos para arruinarlos en pedazos.

Elsa y sus hermanos entraron en posiciones defensivas. -¿Dónde está tu bo, Donnie?- Elsa espetó, por alguna razón se sentia un poco irritable

-Kraang-, dijo un Kraang androide al que estaba sentado en el cañón láser. -Destruir los que se hacen llaman tortugas con aquello que es la señal dada por mí y capturar a la chica con poderes para experimento por el beneficio de Kraang.

-¿Que?- pregunto Elsa asustada

Elsa estaba a punto de pedir a Leo si tenía alguna idea, cuando su hermano mayor mas viejo de repente sacó un shuriken, y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Se rebotó en el metal en el techo, golpeó el montacargas a su izquierda, y de repente el montacargas antes mencionado alimenta a la vida. Se retumbó hacia adelante, y llamó tanto cañón Kraang droide y el láser a un lado, justo cuando éste estaba a punto de destruir a las tortugas.

Los cerebros Kraang salieron arrastraron fuera de sus cuerpos robot ahora disfuncionales, chillando.

-Ellos querían capturarme- susurro Elsa confundida

-Pura suerte.- dijo Rafa.

-No fue suerte, mi amigo.- dijo Leo, sonriendo. -La suerte no tenia nada que ver en esto.-

Estabas subiendo por la ventana mas cercana pero los sonidos de esfuerzo les hizo volver. Donnie estaba fuera,su ahora cuatro pies cinco pulgadas de personal en su vaina, pero parecía estar tratando de arrastrar algo a través de la ventana.

-Hey.- dijo, dirigiéndose a ellos. -Ayúdenme con esto.-

-Ayudarte con que?- dijo Leo.

Donnie no respondió de inmediato. En retrospectiva, que debería haber sido una gran advertencia allí mismo.

-Cargamos esto por que razon?- pregunto Raph

-¿No quieres saber como funciona esta cosa?- preguntó Donnie.

-Yo sé cómo funciona-, respondió Raph. -Lo golpeas hasta que salga el cerebro de juguete.-

Al final resultó que, lo que Donnie quería ayuda con todo el cuerpo superior de un Kraang droide. Elsa casi había tenido miedo de preguntar lo que quería con esa cosa. Pero Donnie había tenido Raph ayudarle a arrastrar la estupidez de todo el camino a su entrada principal de alcantarillado de alcantarilla.

-Ese es tu problema, Raph-, dijo Donnie, gruñendo mientras levantaba el androide en sus brazos, cayendo en la entrada de alcantarillado, que había sido descubierta por Mikey. -Nunca piensas las cosas.-

El droide atascado en el agujero en un ángulo incómodo.

-¿Tiene que caber?- Raph disparó Donnie una mirada irritada.

Donnie, mirando ligeramente avergonzado, empezó a patear la cosa, pisando fuerte en ella, como si eso fuera a conseguir que se encaja en el agujero.

* * *

De regreso en la guarida, por último, Mikey estaba comiendo pizza, Raph estaba alimentando a su tortuga mascota, Spike, Leo estaba viendo la televisión,Elsa estaba usando su katana para recoger los pepperonis fuera de su pizza, y comerlos, mientras Donnie estaba prácticamente destruyendo el androide aparte.

-Esta tecnología está a años luz más allá de cualquier cosa que he visto en mi vida-, dijo, sacando algo del agujero que el Kraang normalmente residía en. -¿Sabes lo que es esto?- preguntó, agitando alguna pieza de la tecnología en la cara de abril.

Abril, la única amiga humana de las tortugas y Elsa, ni siquiera levantó la vista de su computadora. -No,- dijo ella con aire ausente

-¡Yo tampoco!- Dijo Donnie. -Pero no puedo esperar para saber!- Él estaba prácticamente babeando de emoción.

Elsa resopló, casi empalar el interior de la boca con la katana mientras comía los pepperonis

Su sensei y padre, la rata gigante, entró en la habitación principal, con un nuevo Bo. O tal vez se trataba de una reparado una de Donnie, pero que era poco probable

-Mira Spike,- dijo Raphael, acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña tortuga. -Donnie consiguió otro palo para romper.

Maestro Splinter hizo ninguna reacción a esto, y Elsa miro echando la katana en Raph. 'Autoestima de Donatello: baja lo suficiente. -

Donnie vista cuando Maestro Splinter le ofreció el personal. -Con el debido respeto, Sensei,- dijo. -No puedo seguir luchando tecnología alienígena con un baston de dos metros ... yo esperaba mejorar mi arma.-

-Hm ...- Había una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la rata mutante. -Un baston mas grande.-

-No, quiero decir utilizando tecnología moderna-, dijo Donnie.

-Ah-, dijo Splinter sin dejar de sonreír. -Un baston de energia solar.-

-Lo digo en serio, Sensei!- Donnie sonaba frustrado.

-Lo sé,- dijo Splinter. -Y sí, puedes mejorar tu arma.-

-Esto injusto!- Donnie gritó, con los brazos cruzados en forma de mal humor. -Solo Elsa puede... espera, dijiste que sí?-

Elsa palmeo su cara.

-Los ninjas han mejorado su arsenal durante siglos-, dijo el Maestro Splinter. -Somos los amos en la adaptación.-

-Eso es grandioso!- Donnie dijo emocionada, saltando sobre sus pies. -Con esta tegnologia sere invencible!-

Elsa entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Donnie dijo pensativo. -Sais eléctrico? Multi shot shruiken?- Se mordió el dedo en la emoción. -Espadas lasers?-

Donnie se estremeció. -Oh, ya se me puso la carne de gallina.- Se volvió a abril, extendiendo el brazo. -Quieres sentirla? ¿Eh?-

-Paso-, dijo April, todavía pegado a su computadora.

'Que manera de conseguir a la chica, Don ... -

-Pero recuerde,- dijo Splinter, como Donnie volvió al droide. -La tecnología es un medio, no un fin. Eres tu quien debe dominar en la batalla no tu arma. El combate no es un videojuego.-

Donnie estaba arrastrando la parte posterior droide a su laboratorio. -¡Eso es!- él dijo. -Convertiré el combate en un videojuego! Gracias Sensei!- Cerró la puerta de su laboratorio.

Elsa se puso de pie, Maestro Splinter simplemente negó con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia el dojo.

-Padre, ¿puedo tener ese bo?- preguntó Elsa,tendiéndole la mano.

Splinter levantó una ceja, pero colocó el bo en la mano, antes de regresar al dojo. Elsa trotó hacia el laboratorio de Donnie.

-Usted sabe que es inútil, ¿no?-

Se volvió hacia Raph. -¿Qué, el bo?-

-Bueno, eso también. No, me refiero a hablar de sentido en nuestro cientifico loco.-

-El científico loco que podrían estar haciendo un sai eléctrico-, dijo Elsa puntualmente, antes de empujar para abrir las puertas de laboratorio.

-¡No!- Donnie gritó como una niña atrapada en la ducha.

El cuerpo de Elsa fue casi aplastado por la puerta, y ella saltó hacia atrás, los portazos en conjunto, sólo el personal de Bo, que Elsa había empujado instintivamente delante de ella, evitando que cierre.

-No se puede entrar!- Donnie gritó. -¡Es una sorpresa!-

-Donatello, sólo comenzó hace como treinta segundos-, dijo Elsa irritado. -Sólo quiero hablar contigo.-

Hubo un par de momentos de silencio, antes de Donnie abrió las puertas lo suficiente como para admitir su hermana, antes de golpear las puertas de nuevo. Rápidamente corrió a su escritorio y se estrelló contra un montón de papeles en la parte superior de algunos planos que estaba obviamente elaboración.

Elsa miró los papeles. -¡Oh, dulce April' -

Donnie golpeó con su mano sobre el papel, mirando a su hermana humana. Andi sonrió, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Tú querías hablar?- Dijo Donnie.

-Oh, sí ...- Elsa le extendió el bo.

Donnie se dio la vuelta y puso la mano en el droide parte superior del cuerpo, que él había vertido en otra mesa. -No necesito más eso, a Sensei ...- Se dio la vuelta, mirando muy emocionado. -Prácticamente puedo actualizar el ninjutsu!-

-Donnie, prácticamente las únicas palabras que escuchó eran 'combate' y 'videojuego'.- Elsa le tendió el bo de nuevo. -Donatello, estás lastimando los sentimientos del bo.-

Donnie se sentó en un taburete junto a la androide. Se apoyó el codo sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. -Elsa, por una vez, me gustaría un arma que no se rompa a la menor cantidad de presión.-

-Ejem, exageración.- Elsa tocó el bo. -Esta cosa? Sobrevivió su embestida puerta. Y un láser para la cosa casi no cuenta, ya que sólo una pequeña cantidad de presión.-

-Ok, entonces me gustaría algo que podría infligir más daño.-

Donnie comenzó cuando su equipo cayó sobre la mesa. Instintivamente lo agarró cuando vio la katana de Andi cayendo sobre él, y bloqueó el katana enganchado en el bo, Donnie tiró de la última arma hacia arriba, también tirando hacia arriba de la katana y el brazo de Elsa, dejando la mayor parte del cuerpo de Elsa indefensa. Rápidamente le derribo el bo, usándola para golpear a su hermana en el pecho, y luego barrer los pies de debajo de ella.

-Ay ...- Elsa se froto el pecho. -Oye.- Ella se puso de pie. -Donatello, Raphael es sólo ...Raph.-

Donnie le entregó el personal. Había mirado bastante sorprendido por haber derribó a su hermana menor, pero ahora, él sólo parecía un poco hosco.-No se trata de Raph.- Agitó la mano hacia ella. -Ahora shoo, esto se supone que es una sorpresa.-

Elsa puso los ojos, y salió del laboratorio, con el bo con ella.

* * *

-Chicos!- Elsa oyó abril sobre su música, y se quitó los auriculares. -Miren el mensaje que recibi!-

-Espera, Abril-, dijo Rafa, que estaba jugando hockey arcade con Leo. -Sólo tengo que destruir a Lame-o-nardo.-

Elsa se apoyó en la pared detrás de Leo, sigue viendo el partido que había estado sucediendo neutral durante bastante tiempo. Leo parecía casi como de concentración como estaba durante el entrenamiento. De repente, Raph cerró la mano sobre un botón, y el disco de hockey se estrelló contra jugador del Leo, destruyéndolo.

-¡Oh!- Elsa chasqueó los dedos.

Leo se quedó sin aliento, y luego se volvió para mirar a Raph, que estaba haciendo un poco de baile de la victoria. Raph luego sonrió con aire de suficiencia, apoyando su codo en el hombro de su hermano, antes golpeando un puño a la cara, y caminando hacia Abril. Leo se frotó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y que hay?- preguntó Raph, sentado al lado de Abril. Elsa y Leo se acercaron. Leo golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Raph, y miró en una forma inmediata de mejor humor.

-Habría un sitio de mensajes para reunir información de lugares de New York-, dijo April, tocando algo en su ordenador. -La gente envía ideas,videos y recibi cosas que nos ayudaran a rastrear a los Kraangs y encontrar a mi papa.-

-Dulce- dijo Elsa, acostada detrás de abril

El encabezada chica humana rojo se paró un video que parecía ser una cortina de humo de vídeo que ofrece. -Al igual que este video de una explosión de gas.- Ella hizo estallar una determinada sección del vídeo.

-Un Kraang droide,- dijo Leo con gravedad, como la cosa salió del humo.

Mikey, que había estado dormitando en el vaivén de los neumáticos por encima de la entrada de agua, se despertó de repente. -¿Dónde?- él gritó, antes de caer en el agua.

Elsa puso los ojos, caminando sobre la atracción que su hermano fuera del agua.

-Lo veremos esta noche-, dijo Leo.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- preguntó Abril.

-Por que es de día-, explicó Leo. -No podemos permitir que nadie nos vea.-

-Bueno, yo puedo ...-

Elsa golpeó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Mikey de una buena manera afable, sonriente, y miró hacia atrás para ver Abril caminando hacia la salida guarida / entrada.

-Abril, piensa en esto-, dijo Leo, estar frente a ella. -Podría ser peligroso.-

-¿Sabes qué podría ser peligroso?- la chica humana respondió, señalando con el dedo amenazador. -Interponerte en mi padre y yo.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Apuesto a Abril- dijo Elsa a Mikey

Mikey asintio

Leo se llevó las manos a la defensiva, y se apartó. -Okay…-

Como Abril salió de la guarida, Elsa le tendió la mano, y Mikey puso los ojos, golpeando un dólar en ella.

-Tiene furia como una mujer-admitió Elsa.

* * *

Space Heroes. Un espectáculo que se garantiza para estar en pantalla al menos una vez al día. Un espectáculo que fue la garantía de tener Leo ocupado por un tiempo.

Elsa movió sus manos a tiempo para su música, manteniendo un ojo en el televisor. No podía oír nada, ya que ella se había puesto el volumen bastante alto, pero ella no era ciego. El hombre de ciencia, que Leo seguía recordándole se llamaba doctor Mindstrong, tenía esta cosa extraña mariposa miedo extraño unido a la cabeza, y parecía que se le controla.

El tipo bandera pánico consiguió golpeó, como era habitual, por el capitán Ryan. La música de Elsa acaba de terminar cuando el doctor Mindstrong gritó cuando su capitán le disparó.

-Ya lo vi ...-, dijo Elsa, inclinándose lejos de la TV.

-Todo un heroe ...-, dijo Leo, mirando con asombro a la pantalla del televisor.

Elsa puso los ojos, y se volvió hacia su música. Ella se distrajo muy rápidamente, saltando sobre sus pies cuando un sonido pisando fuerte resonó en la guarida. Leo y Raph activan automáticamente para ver lo que estaba causando el sonido, que fue en realidad empezando a causar el suelo a temblar bajo sus pies, mientras que Mikey abrazó a su caja de pizza a su pecho de manera protectora, mirando aterrado.

-¡Llévenme con su lider!- La línea alienígena cursi emite desde un megáfono, que residía en la boca de lo que parecía una tortuga robot. Elsa entrecerró los ojos.

-Leo,- Mikey llama. -Aqui te buscan.-

Leo se acercó al robot, Elsa y Raph pie un poco más atrás.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- preguntó Leo.

Donatello, que ahora estaba de pie detrás del robot, la celebración de un control remoto RC coche, se ve bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Caballeros-, dijo. -Y Raphael.- Raph parecía comprender lo que acababa de suceder, y Elsa apoyó un codo en el hombro, sonriendo ampliamente. -Y señorita,- añadió Donnie. Presentó el robot con un poco de estilo. -Este es el futuro del ninjutsu!-

Elsa miró. El robot fue cerca de tres pies de altura. -Siempre crei que el futuro del ninjutsu sería más alto,- Raph comentó.

-Esta es tu gran sorpresa?- dijo Elsa, no muy seguro de cómo tomar esto.

-¡Sabes que si!- Donnie dijo con orgullo.

-Aww ...!- Mikey se inclinó delante del robot tortuga. -¡Él es tan lindo!- le hizo cosquillas con un dedo debajo de la barbilla del robot. -Koochie,Koochie, koo!-

Los ojos del bot brillaron, su apertura de la boca para mostrar al megáfono, levantando sus brazos en lo que Elsa supuso que iba a ser la posición amenazante, pero en realidad realmente se convirtieron amenazando cuando algún grave armamento de alta resistencia apareció en varias partes del cuerpo del robot. Completar con un bate de béisbol.

Mikey cayó hacia atrás con un grito, Leo y Raph parecía bastante sorprendido, y Elsa retrocedió con cautela.

Donnie se echó a reír, sonriendo ligeramente. -No le gustan las cosquillas-, explicó, al pulsar un botón en la cabeza del robot, retraer el armamento, antes acariciando la cabeza de una manera cariñosa.

Mikey frunció el ceño ligeramente, antes de acercarse al robot nuevo.

-Esperemos que no nos atacan como cualquier otro robot evidentemente sensible creado en las películas-, dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos.

-Tú ...- Leo señaló a Donnie. -Hiciste esto?- Se inclinó delante del robot, los ojos entrecerrados críticamente.

Elsa comenzó rodeando el bot, golpeando su caparazón, que fue hecha de una tapa de alcantarilla, tratando de ver cómo todas esas armas de miedo podría haber en forma en el bot, mientras Mikey hizo caras en que por alguna razón inexplicable.

-¿No es genial?- Donnie dijo emocionado. -Use un Kraang droide como modelo.-

-Ok ...- Leo se puso de pie, mirando a su hermano vestida de color púrpura con escepticismo.-¿Por qué?-

-Para que el robot se encargue de las situaciones peligrosas en vez de nosotros!- Donnie explicó con orgullo.

-Oh, entiendo-, dijo Raph sarcásticamente. -Es por que al debilucho le da miedo pelear.-

-No-, dijo Donnie. -Por que el debilucho es demasiado inteligente...es decir-

Elsa, que había terminado su examen,palmeo su cara, y no pudo evitar que se encrespa el labio ligeramente. -Sin ánimo de ofender Donnie, ¿pero para nosotros? -

-¡Oh!- Mikey dijo repentinamente, golpeando en la cabeza del robot. -Que se llame Cabeza Metalica! ¿Preguntaran por que? Porque tiene una cabeza, y su hecho de -

-Ya entendimos-, dijo Leo con voz aburrido.

-Yo no necesito que una maquina valla a pelear por mi-, dijo Raph brusquedad.

-Como estaba diciendo, Donnie-, dijo Elsa. -¿Realmente necesitas ser reemplazado con esta cosa?-

-Esto es ridículo, Donnie-, dijo Leo, lo que indica que el bot. -¿Cual es entonces el objeto de ser un ninja?.-

-Es exactamente el objeto de ser un ninja!- dijo Donnie. -Adaptarse! Y no tiene por qué ser un reemplazo. Pero después de ver esto,puede ser que desees cambiar de opinión al respecto. Ataca al robot!- Donnie desafió. -Con toda tu fuerza!-

-¿Seguro?- dijo Leo. -No quiero romper tu juguete -

-¡Yo si!- Raph empujó Leo un lado, y se acercó al bot.

Elsa ya era muy sospechoso de la sonrisa confiada en su niño prodigio de un hermano que no lo había visto este confiados por un tiempo por lo que se movía detrás de él. Donnie apretó un botón de su mando a distancia, y el robot encendido.

Raph sacó su sai, y acusado de un grito. En el último momento, él saltó en el aire, haciendo un par voltea, con el objetivo de la sai directamente de Cabeza Metalica ... en su cabeza. Donnie manipuló los controles, y las manos de Cabeza Metalica fueron apoderando de repente tanto sai en cada mano. La tortuga vestida púrpura tuvo su última creación tortazo a su hermano mayor en el suelo un par de veces, antes de arrojarlo lejos. Directamente cerca de su hermana.

-Ay ...- Elsa cerro los ojos por la caida de Raph

Leo y Mikey estaban atacando tanto el avión no tripulado, Donnie haber saltó a un lado para evitar la embestida. Elsa podía ver leve desesperación en las dos caras de su hermano ha katanas en rodajas y nunchucks golpeado, y el zumbido no manifestaron ningún signo de hacer cualquier cosa, ya sea haciendo nada estaba viniendo abajo, o atacar a la derecha de nuevo.

Casi podía sentir Donnie sonriendo maliciosamente, como Cabeza Metalica de repente agarró uno de nunchucks de Mikey, y la hoja de uno de katanas de Leo. Tirando de ambas armas en conjunto, también sacó dos tortugas uno hacia el otro, golpeando sus cabezas juntas. Leo gritó como uno de los pies del bot pisoteó abajo en uno de los suyos, y luego fue echado atrás.

Elsa se inclinó a un lado para mirar más allá de Raph, que sólo venía a de su estado semiconsciente. -Oh ho, hermano ...!-

Leo se estrelló contra tanto de ellos como Donnie agachó para evitarlo,cuando Mikey aterrizó en la parte superior de la pila.

Donnie se situó por encima de ellos. -Patee sus caparazones!- declaró. -Y no tuve que usar el cañon lazer!-

-Cabeza Metalica es genial...- Elsa dijo, empujando a su hermano genio burlonamente

-Acéptenlo-, dijo Donnie. -Con esta cosa ...- Él giró su control alrededor. -... Soy invencible!-.

Los otros tres tortugas luchaban por sus pies, la piel y el ego magullado. Raph miró a su hermano menor inmediata. -¿Oh si?- Utilizó su sai para golpear el control de Donnie haciendo que se le escapara.

Donnie frunció el ceño, repasando para recuperarlo. -¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!- Entonces:

-Padre- dijo Elsa ayudando a Donnie a levantarse

Maestro Splinter estaba mirando Donnie, los pies en el control remoto. -¿Puedo llevar a Cabeza Metalica a pasear?-

Splinter guardó silencio por sólo un segundo. -Puedes.-

-Esto no es justo!- Donnie exclamó. -Por que solo Elsa puede... Espera...¿qué dijiste?-

-Oye- protesto la Kunoichi.

Splinter pasó junto a él, hacia el robot. -Has creado esta nueva arma ...- Él acaricia la cabeza del avión no tripulado. -Hay que ver como funciona.-

-Eso es grandioso! Gracias, Sensei!-dijo Donnie

-Pero-, dijo Splinter firmemente. -Es solo una prueba no lo pongas a combatir.-

Donnie se inclinó ligeramente. -No hay problema, Sensei.-

Después de Splinter desapareció en el dojo, Raph, que estaba leyendo un cómic con Mikey, tomó la palabra. -Lo vas a poner a combatir ¿no es así?-

-¡Pues claro!- Donnie se rió un poco.

Tal vez fue la falta de respuesta de Leo, porque Donnie repente se volvió hacia donde Leo estaba sentada en la cornisa por encima de la entrada de la guarida del agua de alcantarillado.

-Oh, no estes de mal humor, Leo. El hecho de que Cabeza Metalica te venció en una lucha de..-

-No estoy de mal humor,- Leo respondió irritado.

-Donnie-, dijo Elsa, mirando a Donnie desde una posición invertida en el vaivén de los neumáticos sobre el agua de alcantarillado. -Esa es una nueva arma bastante...fría que tienes ahí.Mi punto es que Cabeza Metalica podría ser sólo un poco ... destructivo.-

-No te preocupes,Elsa-, dijo Donnie con confianza. -Tengo esta todo bajo control.-

Elsa intercambió una mirada con Leo.

* * *

Esa noche, las tortugas y Elsa fueron a revisar el área de la explosión de gas abril había encontrado el video de esa misma mañana. Leo y Mikey bajaron de la azotea la topografía de la zona, Raph y Elsa atrás. Los cuatro de ellos fueron distraídos por un sonido wirring voz alta,dándose la vuelta.

Cabeza Metalica saltó al tejado, el agrietamiento del hormigón. Raph miró lo desagradable, Mikey y Elsa se estremeció ligeramente, y Leo se llevó una mano a la frente. El zumbido corrió, wirring fuerte con cada paso, no el hablar de los pisando fuerte suena eso debe estar temblando por todas las habitaciones en el edificio que estaban de pie zumbido se detuvo frente a ellos, y se oyó el ruido de arrendamiento de vapor, humo saliendo de sus 'oídos'.

-¿Debemos revisar?- Leo dijo irritado. -Creo que olvido apagar una alarma de auto.-

-Eso me gusta-, dijo Rafa, acariciando la cabeza del avión no tripulado. -Entona con las sirenas y gritos de ayuda.-

La voz de Donnie emite desde los altavoces del drone. -Oh, vamos,solo estan celosos, porque están ahí fuera en el frío, y yo estoy aquí comiendo última rebanada de pizza.-

-¡Oye!- Mikey golpeó a Cabeza Metalica y automáticamente gritó. -¡Ay!-

Elsa palmeo su cara. -En serio, Donnie? Tengo que decir que es literalmente doloroso tratando de ver que Cabeza Metalica sea sigiloso-.

-¿Hola?- susurró una voz.

-Chicos, tranquilo,- Leo ordenó. -Alguien viene.-

Todos ellos cayeron en cuclillas. Lo mismo hizo metalero. Muy ruidosamente.

-Chicos, soy yo-, dijo la voz. Se miraron por encima del borde del edificio, en el callejón.

-¡Abril!- Leo dijo alegremente.

Las tres tortugas y la Kunoichi aterrizaron en torno a su amiga humana. -Chicos!- dijo de abril. -Los he estado buscando!-

De repente, algo bastante grande y muy pesado, aterrizó en el contenedor de basura al lado de abril, haciendo que se caiga.

Abril miró a ellos en busca de una explicación. Elsa dio un gemido bajo, mientras que la cara de Leo palmeó de nuevo. El contenedor cayó por un par de segundos, antes de Cabeza Metalica pateó a sí misma, y luego miró a abril.

-Es mal sigiloso que el verdadero Donatello-, dijo Rafa.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Preguntó Abril.

-Es la última brillante creación de Donnie-, dijo Leo, su tono de voz que da claramente su verdadera opinión sobre el asunto. -Cabeza Metalica-.

-Bonito nombre, ¿eh?- Mikey dijo con orgullo. Se apoyó el codo en la cabeza del robot. -Fue idea mia.-

-Nueva arma-, dijo Elsa. -Adaptación. Ninja cosas. Creo.-

-Oh, lo siento Abril-, dijo Donnie, a través del megáfono de Cabeza Metalica. Los cinco orgánicos circundantes taparon los oídos como las votaciones gimió dolorosamente. -Todavía estoy acostumbrando a los controles ... ¡Vaya-. La boca se cerró sobre el megáfono. -Botón del megáfono quedó atascado.- Donnie se rió un poco.

Elsa suspiró, intercambiando una mirada con sus hermanos.

-Chicos-, dijo Abril. -Tenemos que hacer algo! El Kraang van a veneno de suministro de agua de la ciudad con mutágeno!-

Elsa apretó los dientes, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. -Ooh ... locura mutante ciudad ... Suena aterrador-.

-Toda la ciudad se convertirá en una zona de desastre!- dijo Leo.

-Habrá mutantes por todas partes!- dijo Donnie.

-Wow, pensar en todos los amigos que podríamos hacer!- Mikey abrazó Cabeza Metalica en su mini emoción.

Abril,Elsa y las dos tortugas mayores lo miraron. Arriba de la cabeza titulado de Cabeza Metalica para mirarlo.

-Bueno, perdón por ser el vaso medio lleno un poco chico,- dijo Mikey defensivamente.

Hubo un silencio momentos. -¡Vamonos!- dijo Leo, corriendo hacia la instalación Kraang, sus hermanos lo siguieron

-¡Sí!- Donnie dijo emocionado. Elsa y sus hermanos quedaron paralizados ante el sonido de wirring paseo del robot cerca detrás de ellos. -El Kraang no tiene oportunidad!-

Leo detuvo el bot con una mano.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Donnie.

-Donnie-, dijo Leo con firmeza. -Necesitamos que te Metalica es demasiado torpe, y se pondrá en nuestro camino.-

-Torpe?- Brazos de Cabeza Metalica propagan de manera incrédula, derribando los botes de basura cercanos.

Elsa palmeo su cara.

-Lo hice a propósito para enfatizar mi punto-, dijo Donnie.

-No vienes, Donnie-, dijo Leo, y él y sus hermanos corrió por el callejón.

Elsa miró a Cabeza Metalica y a Abril. -Lo siento, Donatello-, dijo Elsa, palmeando el robot en la cabeza. Abril puso una mano en su hombro, y el bot realidad cayó fue tras sus hermanos.

* * *

-Parece un picnic Kraang ahí abajo ...-, dijo Leo.

-Mmm-, dijo Elsa sarcásticamente.

Mikey, Raph, Leo y Elsa yacían agazapados en una de las vigas del techo de metal en el centro Kraang, donde el Kraang iban a dar una carga de basura de mutágeno listo para armageddon mutante.

-Listo para golpear a algunos robot?- Dijo Raphael, golpeando el puño en su palma.

-Destruye algunos androides?- dijo Leo.

-Limpiar algunos armarios?- Mikey puso en. Se detuvo cuando vio la mira de sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor le daban. -Uh ... quise decir aplastar algunos Kraang?-

Los chicos volvieron a Elsa. Ella parpadeó. -Oh ... no tengo nada.-

Leo puso los ojos y saltó de las vigas. Él y Raph instante derribó dos de los droides de plata, Raph pegando la cabeza Kraang en su sai.

-Booyakasha!- Mikey gritó, mientras él y Elsa saltó sobre dos de los robots de azules. Elsa cortó rápidamente al robot, pero Mikey continuó su perforación con un vigor.

Poniendo los ojos, Elsa lo agarró la parte posterior de su caparazón y lo apartó. -Creo que tienes 'em, tigre.-

Las tres tortugas y la chica esquivaron detrás de un par de cajas, entrecerrando sus ojos a un gran grupo de Kraang, dos de ellos todavía con su mutágeno. De repente, hubo un ruido detrás de ellos. El androide azul que Mikey había estado golpeando a la mierda de wirred e hizo clic,señalando en ellos, antes de ir de forma permanente fuera de línea.

Hubo un par de momentos de silencio mientras se miraban el bot caídos, e hizo una mueca nerviosa.

-Creo que ellos saben que estamos aquí?- Elsa dijo con su voz chillona nervioso habitual. El Kraang saco sus armas.

Todos ellos gritaron como el Kraang abrió fuego, esquivando los láseres rápidamente, y escondiéndose detrás de otro conjunto de cajas.

-Yo diría que sí ...- dijo Leo a Elsa.

Elsa gritó cuando las cajas alrededor de ellas explotaron en astillas. Se dispersaron, y Elsa trató de cortar en uno de los Kraang cercano con su katana. En su lugar, terminó usando la hoja como un escudo contra el arma del Kraang droide vio mientras ella yacía clavado en el suelo.

-¡Elsa!- Un sai se incorpora automáticamente en el cráneo de que Kraang y Raph pronto hizo un trabajo rápido de la misma. Se volvió hacia su hermana. -No se siente hasta su juego habitual, niña?-

-¡Cuidado!- Elsa le agarró por el tobillo, tirando de él al suelo como más fuego láser abrió sobre ellos.

Raph se frotó la cabeza. -Ay…-

-Chicos ...!- Leo señaló uno de sus katanas a un aspecto familiar cañón láser.

Poniéndose de pie, Raph giró su sai en la mano. -Entonces vamos a patearles el trasero!-

No había mucho tiempo para 'totalizará es como más Kraang droides disparó contra ellos. Elsa saltó a una de las pilas de cajas, y de allí saltó sobre las vigas. Ella entrecerró los ojos, y lanzó un par de shurikens a los Kraang droides de todo el cañón láser.

-¿Que te pacere eso?!- ella llamó. Casi demasiado tarde, vio la Kraang droide operar el cañón láser. -Oh rayos!- Elsa saltó a un lado, al igual que las vigas metálicas que había estado agazapado en que estamos incinerados.

No fue mucho mejor allá abajo, cuando estaba todavía apenas evitando recibir un disparo. Mikey gritó: -Están por todas partes! ¡Corre niña!- Es más o menos resume la situación.

-¡León!- Raph gritó, mientras él y su hermano azul vestida zambulló detrás de un par de cajas.

-Nos estamos quedando sin ...- Raph vaciló cuando vio la Kraang avanzando. -…cuarto.-

Elsa les disparo hielo quitandose la cabeza a los robots como los cerebros salian de ellos pero mas Kraangs empezaban a aparecer con mas armas disparandole a ella

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Elsa cansada

Elsa sentía como si sus poderes empezaban a controlarla,miro al suelo y abrio los ojos al encontrarse ¿Hielo? En el lugar donde estaba parada,eso era nuevo para ella.

-¡Elsa cubrete!- grito Leo al ver que su hermana estaba sin moverse

Una pared de hielo se formo al frente de ella color amarillento asustandola mas de lo que estaba, los Kraang siguieron disparando haciendo romper la barrera de hielo haciendo que el impato golpeara a Elsa, que la arrastro cerca de donde sus hermanos estaban escondidos

-Auch..- Elsa gimio adolorida

Sintio unos brazos fuertes arrastrandola lejos de los robots con armas,segundos despues se dio cuenta que Leo la habia arrastrado hacia ellos

-Estamos atrapados!- dijo Leo.

-O tal vez, que son los que se encuentran atrapados, ¿eh?- dijo Mikey, siempre el vaso medio lleno un poco chico. Él se asomó sobre el viejo barril de petróleo que él y Elsa se agazapado atrás, y casi consiguió su rostro arrancado. -¡No! Somos nosotros!-

-Nosotros estamos fuera de la habitación!- dijo Elsa sosteniendose su brazos herido.

De repente, se produjo el choque de vidrio. Mirar a escondidas de detrás de su refugio, las tres tortugas y Elsa vieron una, heavy metal objeto terrestre familiarizado en gran medida de la parte superior de algunos de los Kraang con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Leo exigió, mirando a metalero. -¿Qué está mal con sus brazos?-

-Mi ... manos no están en mis caderas?- dijo Donnie.

-No!-

Raph palmeó su cara.

-Parece que estas haciendo una pose egipcia deformada- Elsa silbó.

-Lo siento ...- Donnie rió tímidamente. -Se olvidó de presionar B.- Con un wirr, Cabeza Metalica puso sus brazos en jarras, mirando a su alrededor en

el Kraang rodea de una manera apreciativa.

Los Kraang droides encendidos sus armas y abrieron fuego. Elsa y sus hermanos apenas intercambiaron miradas, antes de volver a la escena.

Los láseres no parecieron afectar la tortuga bot de ninguna manera, y finalmente, el Kraang parecían darse cuenta de ello, el cese del fuego para mirar el uno al otro, con sus armas, y metalero.

-Ahora es mi turno!- La mano izquierda de Cabeza Metalica retraído, reemplazado por un tubo de algún tipo. -Coma láser caliente!- El tubo, al parecer una pistola láser, rápidamente se hizo con el Kraang, mientras que Donnie se rió en el micrófono, sonando un poco maniática realidad.

-¿Quieres un poco de esto? WHOO!-

-Realmente es un videojuego...- Elsa murmuró.

-¡Sí bebé!- La voz de Donnie gritó como Cabeza Metalica llevó el Kraang con rápida sucesión. El bot apuntó con su mano derecha, y de repente se retira en sí desde el brazo, volando alrededor de la habitación un par de veces, la perforación por las Kraang droides, antes de regresar a donde vino.

-Ok, tienen que admitir que es bueno-, dijo Mikey.

-Hey, Raph!- dijo Donnie, el bot de pasar a mirarlos. -¿Qué se siente al ser superado por una maquina?-

Elsa resopló como Raph frunció el ceño.

-¡Quemado!- Mikey exclamó: Leo sonriendo a su hermano revestido rojo.

-Sí, pensé que era una buena idea-, dijo Donnie. Los ojos de Elsa agrandaron cuando vio a los alrededores Kraang droides que se acercan al robot como zombis.

-¡No!- Mikey gritó, señalando a los Kraang droides. -Quemado!-

-¡Correcto!- Cabeza Metalica volvió, otro tubo, esta vez en su mano derecha, apuntando a la Kraang, que ardía en el ataque de las llamas procedentes del tubo.

-Esa cosa que hace violencia a Kraang, utilizada para violentar para Kraang-, dijo un abatido Kraang droide, antes de que saliera fuera de línea, y el cerebro Kraang arrastró lejos, chillando.

Donnie había reanudado su fuego láser en el Kraang. Elsa y sus hermanos gritó cuando los láseres azules salpicadas la pared detrás de su escondite.

-¡Amigo!- Mikey exclamó, se asoma desde detrás del barril.

-Oops ... Lo sentimos, Mikey.-

-Donnie!- Leo rompió. -Mira el fuego amigo!-

Donnie probablemente no estaba escuchando. -Aquí hay algo para usted!- gritó, tomando por la Kraang como bolos. -Y algunos de ustedes! Y,oh sí. Me salvó un poco para usted también. ¿Cómo es que el gusto?-

De repente, el 'fuego amigo' disparó contra unos barriles de gas. Que inevitablemente , Raph, Leo y Mikey fueron lanzados contra la pared detrás de ellos. Elsa gruñó mientras ella se puso de manos y rodillas. Las grandes piezas de las cajas rotas presionaron a su alrededor, pero se eliminó todos pronto.

-Mikey..-, dijo Leo, como si contando. Él mismo se frotaba el hombro doloroso. -Raph ...- Miró a su hermano menor inmediata, que sólo estaba empujando a sí mismo a sus manos y rodillas. -Estás bien, Elsa?- Leo se agachó para comprobar si su hermana estaba bien.

-Chicos, si puedes oírme,- llama la voz de Donnie. -Tiene que correr!-

Elsa miró hacia arriba. En toda su gloria armagedon, con los restos de la explosión ardiente detrás de él,Cabeza Metalica puso delante de ellos, un Kraang unido a su cabeza.

Se les acercó lentamente, ya que todos rápidamente se pusieron de pie. -Los que se llaman tortugas, ahora serán llamados tortugas que seran...- Kraang cabeza activa el megáfono. -…destruidas y capturar a la fuente de energia conocida como chica...-

-Uf ...-, dijo Mikey. -Me dio mucho miedo esa frase pero perdi el interes cuando dijo ...- Él cortó cuando escucharon el wirring,chasquido, y todos ellos volví hacia Kraang de cabeza, que señalo con su arma a Elsa quien lo miraba aterrorizada.

-Ok-, dijo Mikey tímidamente. -Ahora tengo miedo de nuevo.-

Mikey salió corriendo, gritando como Kraang de cabeza abrió fuego.

-¿Por que los Kraangs quieren capturarme?!- Elsa saltó por encima de la barrera de fuego láser, volteretas sobre el bot, y sacando su katana. -Yo no les hice nada!-

-¿De verdad?- Raph espetó. Él apenas evitó su roce con la muerte por láser. -Estás tratando de razonar con esta cosa?-

-Bueno, traté de razonar con Donnie antes de que él comenzó a hacer esta cosa ...- Elsa desviado un par de tiros de Kraang cabeza.

-¡Y funcionó!- Raph gritó con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento! No tengo puntos de vista muy poco realistas sobre quién puedo razonar conquien!-

-¡Vamos!- Leo sacó sus katanas, y corrió directamente hacia el bot.

-No podemos dejar de el Kraang capture a Elsa-, dijo Rafa.

-No ...-

Leo y Raph tomaron la delantera, volteretas sobre Kraang de cabeza, mientras que Mikey lanzó uno de sus nunchucks en la pistola láser. Como Kraang cabeza intentó disparar Leo y Raph sin girar, la cadena nunchuck atrapado alrededor de la pistola láser como los dos últimos aterrizó detrás del bot.

-Elsa dale todo lo que tienes!- Leo ordenó.

-No puedo hacerlo, tu perdiste contra el dándole todo lo que tienes!- Elsa gritó.

-¡Solo hazlo!-

Parecía bastante ridículo, pero Elsa en rodajas en el cuerpo de metal, no dejando ni una marca. Katanas, sai, kama y nunchucks whacked y congeladuras, pero nada sucedía. De hecho, el robot ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada. Pero eso era probablemente sólo la calma antes de la tormenta. No es como si hubiera mucho 'calma' en este momento.

-Ha conseguido tener un punto débil!- dijo Leo.

Mikey se retractó de sus nunchucks, sonriendo con confianza. -Esto siempre funciona-. Pateó el bot entre las piernas. Elsa se estremeció, y no para el bot. -¡Ay!- Mikey gimió, la celebración de su pie. -Normalmente…-

De repente, Kraang cabeza reparta la naranja ninjas vestidos de un poderoso golpe, haciéndolo volar de regreso. Antes de cualquiera de los ninjas más edad pudiera reaccionar, el robot recibe dos golpes más.

-Ay, no...- Ella vio a sus hermanos se veía como una sombra cayó sobre ellos.

Kraang cabeza se situó por encima de ellos, rodeado de más Kraang droides, que quiere colocar sus pistolas láser.

-Ahora Kraang que con destruir-, dijo Kraang de cabeza, ya que todos se pusieron de pie, entrar en posiciones defensivas. -Lo que uno quiere ser el primero en ser destruido por Kraang?- Los Kraang droides encendidos sus pistolas láser apuntando a Elsa quien los miraba confundida ya que ella ni siquiera habia respondido.

-Yo!-

Todos sabían que la voz ...

Mirando hacia arriba, las tres tortugas y su hermana vieron su salto hermano prodigio por la claraboya rota, y la tierra entre Kraang cabeza y sus hermanos.

-Donnie!- Mikey dijo alegremente. -Genial entrada, amigo!-

\- Ocúpense de los androides!- dijo Donnie. -Yo me encargo de Cabeza Metalica!-

En comparación con Cabeza Metalica, los Kraang droides eran nada. Al igual que, aburrido nada. Elsa fue tentado a abandonar la lucha droide al resto de sus hermanos, y ayudar a Donnie con metalero. Sólo Leo le impidió hacerlo.

Pero después de un par de minutos de rebanar, mover de un tirón, laminados y agazapados, un crujido de metal fuerte volvió la atención de Elsa del Kraang droide que acababa de decapitar.

Una viga de soporte de metal se desplomó hacia abajo, justo encima de Cabeza Metalica . Y Donatello.

-Donnie!- Elsa gritó cuando lo hizo polvo a volar. Cuando se aclaró, sin embargo, la parte superior del soporte metálico estaba apoyado en una enorme caja.

Donnie se encogió por debajo de ella, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, restos de su nuevo personal bō apuñalado en el pecho de Kraangcabeza, dejando que las chispas vuelan. Lentamente, abrió un ojo, y vio lo que había pasado.

-Booyakasha!-

-Ha suena raro cuando el lo dice,- Mikey comentó, y Leo dispone de la última Kraang droide.

-Ha suena raro cuando tu lo dices,- dijo Raphael.

-Lo que es la venganza se tenía en contra de aquellos que se llaman a sí mismos 'de las tortugas y chica con poderes-, Kraang cabeza, dijo, antes de Cabeza Metalica fue desconectado. Donnie gritó cuando el Kraang adherido a su cara por un momento, antes de echar a pique de distancia, chillando furiosamente.

Donnie estaba todavía por debajo de la viga, respirando con dificultad cuando levantó la vista para ver a sus hermanos.

-Buen trabajo, hermano!- dijo Mikey.

Elsa envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su tercer hermano mayor revestido de púrpura, tirando de él hacia fuera de debajo de la viga, y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Así se hace, Donnie-, dijo Leo, sonriendo. Elsa finalmente terminó su abrazo, y en su lugar dio un puñetazo a su hermano en el hombro juguetonamente.

-Sí-, dijo Raphael, sonriendo. -No está mal. A excepción de la parte donde se construyó la cosa en el primer lugar. Y la parte en la que se rompió. Y la parte en la que trató de matarnos! Y el parcial-

-¡Ok, lo entiendo!- Donnie espetó. Frunció el ceño.

Leo puso los ojos ligeramente. -Vamos a casa.-

Mientras salían, Elsa pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Donnie. -Bueno, fue un arma bastante cool, querida Donnie-, dijo. Agarró el bo ahora cinco pies de la vaina de Donnie, girando la misma. -Pero sigo pensando que eres mucho mejor con este.-

Donnie se encogió de hombros, pero él estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

-Oh, por lo que cerca de mi puntuación más alta!- Leo se rió, señalando a la galería como Raph consiguió un juego.

Mikey y Elsa vieron como Raph intentó vencer puntuación más alta de Leo en su galería, y Leo le dieron 'estímulo'. Donnie estaba sentado solo,en la boca, haciendo algo que en realidad nadie quería saber. Pero Elsa estaba preocupada por él. Todavía había estado buscando y no después de las críticas de Raph sobre todo el incidente Cabeza Metalica, a pesar de los intentos de Elsa en aliento.

-Sólo dos vidas se fueron,- Leo cantó.

-Leo, me va a matar cuando estoy con esto ...-

Elsa se alejó de la galería, y se arrodilló detrás de su hermano prodigio, poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Donnie, estás bien?-

-Sí ...hermanita-, dijo Donnie en voz baja.

-Pfft ...- Elsa puso los ojos con escepticismo. -Mi querido Donnie, eres el peor mentiroso lo sé.-

-Bien ...- Donnie suspiró. -No estoy bien.-

-¿Qué te pasa, hermano?- Elsa volvió la cabeza para ver Maestro Splinter aproxima.

Donnie detuvo su trabajo y volvió a suspirar. -Fue mi culpa, Sensei,- dijo, mirando por encima del hombro a la rata mutante.

-Eres el responsable, sí,- dijo Splinter de acuerdo.

Si su Sensei no había sido su Sensei ,por no hablar de padre Elsa le habría disparado una mirada incrédula.

-Sí-, dijo Donnie, desplomándose. Elsa le puso la mano en el hombro de nuevo.

-Responsable de destruir el mutágeno-, dijo Splinter, y Donnie se animó con sorpresa. -Responsable de salvar a personas de la de derrotar tecnología avanzada usando sólo el ingenio, la valentía, y un bastón.-

Donnie miró a su Sensei, sonriendo. De pie, dijo, -Gracias, Sensei. Tal vez tengas razón.-

-Lose.- dijo el Maestro Splinter, asintiendo con la cabeza para enfatizar su punto.

-Te dije que tu memoria duele con lo mejor de ellos-, dijo Elsa, de pie y apoyado un codo en el hombro de Donnie. -Y tú eres el mejor, hermano.-

Donnie sonrió a su hermana. -Sí, supongo que con la formación adecuada no hay nada mejor que un palo de madera.- Miró hacia abajo en el palo de madera' actualmente en sus manos. Sólo tenía lo que parecía un blanco de misiles / avión unido al extremo. Elsa retrocedió con cautela cuando se dio la cuenta. -A excepción de un láser dirigido, misil lanzamiento palo de madera!-

-Ooh, muy mal, Raph.-

-¡Eso es!-

Elsa se volvió para ver Raph apoderarse de Leo en un bloqueo de la cabeza, Mikey tirando del brazo de Raph. -Te voy a golpear, Leo!-

Elsa estaba a punto de saltar a la pelea, cuando pequeña pelea de los chicos se congeló cuando el pitido siniestro comenzó. Elsa se dio la vuelta de nuevo para ver misil guiado por láser de Donnie lanzamiento palo de madera agitando las manos.

-No debería hacer eso!- Donnie dijo, los ojos muy abiertos como el pitido aceleró. -¡CORRAN!


	7. Un Mono Psíquico

Ver a sus hermanos pelear era entretenido, especialmente cuando esos hermanos eran Leo y Raph. Pero cualquier pelea con Mikey en ella; que estaba destinado a ser entretenido, tanto antes, durante y después de la lucha.

Mikey se extendía con confianza, y Elsa no pudo evitar estremecerse como sus huesos aparecieron. Con un -¡Ah!- Donnie golpeó una postura ofensiva, listo para venir a su hermano. Tan pronto como Mikey había terminado con su estiramiento, Donnie se acercó.

-Apuesto...a... 'Elsa pensó por un momento.' ¿Donatello ...? ¿Quizás…?'

Donnie pasó la pierna, y Mikey hizo una voltereta, esquivando con un grito. Este último llamó la atención, y Donnie lo agarró del brazo y trató de dar la vuelta sobre su espalda, en su defecto. Con un gruñido, que sonaba como una de frustración, Donnie lanzó su hermano menor por encima del hombro. Con algunas volteretas aseados, Mikey aterrizó en cuclillas, riendo

Elsa puso los ojos, y solto una risa. -Bien Mikey.-

-¿Bien?- Donnie repitio, mirándola fijamente. -No te defiendes contra Nage Soei con volteretas!-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Mikey, sonriendo. -Las volteretas son las indicados!-

Donnie se acercó a él, que tenía en su complicada cara de conferencia. -La mejor defensa es rodar sobre mi espalda, arrojarme al piso y hacerme un candado-, explicó. -A menos que yo contrataque con...

Elsa soltó una breve carcajada. -Ese es el punto, Donnie.- dijo ella. -Si nuestros rivales ya conocen cada movimiento, aunque no sea indicado es mejor usar movimientos ninjas improvisados-

-Sí, amigo-, dijo Mikey. -Lo que dijo Elsa. No puedes apagar el fuego del...- Con un grito, que hizo una voltereta hacia atrás. -... Doctor Volteretastein!-

-¿Y eso que significa?-, dijo Donnie irritado.

Elsa de repente se levantó de su puesto de apoyarse en la pared del dojo, y asintió con respeto a medida que pasaba su padre.

Donnie fue tras él. -Maestro Splinter-, dijo. -¿Qué harías si alguien lo ataca con un Nage Soei?-

-No lo sé-, dijo Splinter simplemente, sin volverse.

-Usted debe haber planeado una respuesta para cada ataque!- Donnie persistió.

-Si piensas mucho en lo que se avecina-, dijo Splinter, deteniendo. -Perdera de vista lo que esta. Debes vivir el momento para poder pelear sin pensar.-

-¿Y por que pelearia sin pensar?- Donnie preguntó confusamente.

-Te lo voy a demostrar-, dijo Splinter, y Elsa sabía que tenía algo planeaba. -Prepárese para pelear contra un Nage Soei!- En la última palabra,atacó.

En pocos segundos, Donnie estaba en el suelo,con el pie de la astilla en su caparazon, con el brazo bloqueado.

-¡Ay!- Donnie miró hacia arriba. -Eso no fue un Soei Nage!- protestó.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco como su padre se rió entre dientes.

-No,- estuvo de acuerdo Splinter. -Pero creiste que lo seria.- Soltó el brazo de Donnie, lo que permite a su hijo prodigio sentarse. -Ahora, ¿te gustaría defenderte de una patada trasera?-

-No-, dijo Donnie dolorosamente, frotándose la cabeza. -No quiero.-

Splinter dejó el dojo, y Mikey y Elsa rodearon a su negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír mientras ayudaba a Donnie a ponerse de pie

-No lo tomes demasiado duro, Donnie- dijo ella. -Papa patea siempre sus caparazones.-

Mikey se rió.

-Pero que pasaría si te lo hiciera a ti y tu que hubieras hecho?- dijo Donnie

-Voltereta!- Elsa y Mikey dijeron al mismo tiempo, y chocaron los puños.

Donnie suspiró, todavía frotándose la cabeza.

* * *

Elsa y sus hermanos vieron como Donnie marcaba en su esquema un ... que diablos estaba haciendo. Habían entrado en su laboratorio hace sólo un par de minutos, y él ni siquiera había mirado. Elsa dudaba sobre si él sabía que estaban allí o no.

-Que haces, Donnie?- Leo dijo finalmente, y Donnie saltó ligeramente.

-Dandole los toques finales a mi plan maestro-, dijo Donnie, sacando la lengua en su forma de concentración típica, añadiendo unas líneas más oscuras.

-¿Plan Maestro?- Raph dijo con escepticismo.

-Sí, para que Abril salga conmigo-, explicó Donnie.

Elsa balbuceó, y el resto de sus hermanos se rió abiertamente.

-Prueba esto-, dijo Leo, sonriendo. -'Abril ... ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?' -

-No es tan simple-, dijo Donnie, aun en su diagrama. -Debo analizar cualquier cosa posible para así maximilizar mis posibilidades de exito.

-Ohh,eso es muy romantico- dijo Donnie

-Donnie, eres probablemente la única persona en la tierra que hace esto-, dijo Elsa, lo que indica el diagrama. -Y bueno, si un chico tiene en tantos problemas para pedir simplemente una cita a una chica, realmente no puedo ver que lo rechaze.-

-¿Tu lo harias?- Dijo Raphael.

Elsa entrecerró sus ojos en él. -No,por que los chicos siempre son los que invitan-

Donnie cubrió el diagrama de flujo de manera protectora. -No puedo mostrarle esto a ella!- el exclamó. -Es ... no sería apropiado.-

-Pensé que tenías un plan para cada respuesta posible-, dijo Leo con ironía.

-Si tengo.- Donnie recogió su diagrama, y lo puso en su pizarra. Rodando la cosa delante de sus hermanos, señaló las diferentes partes de su laberinto. -Si, por ejemplo, si Abril dice que no puede porque tiene la tarea ...- Señaló un poco de hilo oscuro. -... Entonces voy a sugerir una sesión de estudio y un refrigerio sano que estimula el cerebro.-

-Y si dice otra cosa?- dijo Elsa

-¿Y que tal si te dice que no puedes por que eres un nerd?- Raph dijo, cruzando los brazos

-Ah, eso esta en esta linea-, dijo Donnie. -Entonces enumerare todas cualidades,sugerire actividades que destaquen mis atributos, como dominio de la patineta y tiburones.-

-'Hey, Abril'-, dijo Elsa. -'Hay un tiburón en nuestra alcantarilla, quieres ir pelear esa cosa devoradora de hombres?' No es exactamente una actividad de amor, Donatello.

Sus otros tres hermanos mayores se echaron a reír

-¿Entonces el dominio de patineta? pregunto Donnie

-Chicos- Abril entro corriendo con su laptop en manos

Donnie gritó, volteando rápidamente la pizarra en torno al cartel de cine de los Héroes del Espacio III: La búsqueda del cartel de la película Mindstrong. -B-bueno Hola, Abril-, dijo, sonriendo torpemente.

Abril no parecía hacer caso (que era ya sea bueno o malo), y corrió hacia el escritorio donde las otras tres tortugas y Elsa seguían de pie.

-Tienen que mira esto-, dijo, abriendo su computadora. Ella abrió un vídeo, como Donnie se acercó. Elsa se apoyó en su hombro, sonriéndole sugestivamente.

-Un reconocido Neuroquímico,el doctor Tyler Rockwell ha sido reportado como desaparecido,- dijo el chico de la pantalla de noticias . -Hablé con el colega de Rockwell,el doctor Víctor Falco

-Hace dias que no sabia de el, así que fui a su laboratorio-, dijo un hombre de bata de laboratorio. -El lugar era un desastre, y ... no estaba...así que.. temo lo peor.-

-La policía dice que tener - Abril cerró la computadora

-¿Asi que?- Dijo Raphael.

-Los Kraangs han secuestrando científicos de toda la ciudad!- Explicó abril. -Incluyendo a mi papá ... Tal vez eso le pasó a este tal Rockwell!-

-O tal vez,no hay ninguna relación-, dijo Leo.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo-, dijo April firmeza. -Vamos al laboratorio a inpeccionar.-

-Ella tiene razon!- Donnie dijo automáticamente. -Inspeccionemos! ¿Qué dicen? Ustedes no pueden?- Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Abril, llevándola lejos. -Iremos solos Abril.-

Donnie se volvió un momento, dando un guiño y los pulgares arriba, que Elsa regresó -Tu puedes Donnie-

Leo soltó una breve carcajada. -Supongo que eso no estaba en la grafica-, dijo, volteando la placa posterior sobre. -Woah ... ¡Si esta!- Elsa se inclinó para ver algunos dibujos lindos de Donnie y Abril investigando, y sus hermanos mirando al vapor. -Esto..si que da miedo-, dijo Leo lentamente

* * *

Le había parecido razonablemente normal; Raph estaba haciendo quién sabe qué, Mikey y Leo estaban viendo Space Heroes, y Elsa manteniendo un ojo en la entrada / salida de la guarida. Sacó automáticamente sus auriculares cuando vio a Abril entrando, ayudando a Donnie, que parecía que había pasado por el infierno.

Rápidamente, ella ayudó a Abril sujetando al ninja vestida de púrpura.

-Woah, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Raph, él, Leo y Mikey se acercaron también

-Donnie fue golpeado por un mono de laboratorio- explico Abril

Algo así habría alentó risas, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de Donnie, y la mirada en el rostro de Abril, no se trataba de una broma

-Caray, Donnie-, dijo Elsa -El mono pelea bien ¿Cuanto duro la pelea?-

-Fue una hora y media-, dijo Donnie en voz dolorosamente tenso.

Leo reemplazo a Abril en el apoyo a Donnie. -Abril-, dijo. -Puedes conseguir una bolsa de hielo-

-No hace falta- dijo Elsa creando entre sus manos una tipo bolsa escarchada de hielo que cubrio los moretones de Donnie

-¿Donnie vas a estar bien?- pregunto Leo luego de ayudar a su hermano menor a sentarse

-Si...estare bien- dijo Donnie debilmente

-En ese caso...- dijo Leo

Entonces Leo,Raph y Mikey estallaron en carcajadas mientras Elsa los miraba confundida y furiosa

-¿Te dejaste apalear por un mono?- pregunto Raph riendo -¿Y en frente de su novia?

-No es mi novia- dijo Donnie avergonzado - Y ese mono era un mutante malvado-

¿Y te golpeo con una banana? pregunto Leo burlandose pero se detuvieron al ver a Elsa quien los miraba con una mirada seria

-No mas bromas de monos- dijo Raph serio como Abril se sentaba al lado de Donnie

-¿Se estan riendo de el por que esta herido? pregunto Abril molesta

-No..- dijo Mikey - Nos reimos de el por que fue apaleado por un...mono-

Las risas estallaron sin poder hacer nada

* * *

La máquina de pinball causó graves lesiones. No es la misma máquina, pero la puntuación más alta fijado a la misma. Puntuación más alta de Leo, por supuesto. Pero Elsa era prácticamente sola en el momento, así que no era un Leo o Raph para establecer su adrenalina corriendo.

Más o menos sentido, la sala principal estaba vacía a excepción de ella, y Donnie, que se arrodilló delante de su entrada alcantarillado, mirando abatido. A medida que el pinball cayó en el pozo de la condenación, Elsa no hizo caso, caminando hacia su hermano.

-Oye, Don,- dijo ella. -Estás bien-

Donnie suspiró. -Simplemente no lo entiendo-, dijo. -Quiero decir, soy un artista marcial altamente capacitado. ¿Cómo iba a perder contra algo tan... sin sentido?- Se echó el agua sólo podía suponer que estaba hablando el mono.

-Eres una tortuga inteligente, Donnie-, dijo Elsa. -Y bueno, no podemos ganar peleas todo el tiempo. Raph pierde en casi todas las peleas, no?-

Donnie la miró, un poco de resentimiento reflejando en los ojos azules de su hermana.

-Oh, vaya,- dijo Elsa. -Eso no salió bien. Mi punto es ... eres super inteligente, y bueno, yo no soy una decerebrada, y tampoco lo es Leo. Y sin embargo, ya que cuando hemos visto Leo batio todos nosotros en cada pelea?-

-Pero como dijiste, soy inteligente-, dijo Donnie, mirando hacia atrás en el agua. -Y el mono era ... un mono.-

Pero como dijiste, soy inteligente-, dijo Donnie, mirando hacia atrás en el agua. -Y el mono era ... un mono.-

Elsa sintió más que,vio acercarse a su padre a ellos. -Eres es muy inteligente-, dijo Splinter como Donnie lo miró. -Pero en una pelea, no puedes estar aquí arriba.- señalo su cabeza.

-Pero yo no entiendo cómo puedes pelear sin pensar-, dijo Donnie, sonando un poco exasperado mientras se levantaba.

Todos se volvieron cuando Mikey llegó caminando, haciendo un paseo bailar al escuchar su música, los ojos cerrados, tarareando al ritmo.

-Observen ...- Splinter esperó hasta Mikey fue hasta él. Entonces, él se volvió un golpe, que Mikey esquivó bajo, todavía zumbando a su ritmo de la música. Mikey esquivó otro golpe, e incluso se detuvo otra, ni siquiera mirar a Splinter o abrir los ojos.

Elsa y Donnie miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Wow- Elsa murmuró, cruzando los brazos

-Lo ven-, dijo Splinter, señalando a Mikey, que se saco una parte de sus auriculares para escuchar. -Mikey no piensa.-

-Gracias-, dijo Mikey, antes de volver a escuchar su música.

-De nada-, dijo Splinter, antes de barrer la cola, haciendo Mikey a volar hacia un sofa.- Deben buscar un espacio entre sus pensamientos y aprender a vivir hay-, dijo Astilla, volviendo a Donnie. -Eso hace Miguel Ángel.-

Elsa miró a su hermano de cinta naranja, que estaba olfateando el aire.

-Cierto,- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo. -Pero Mikey tiene mucho más espacio en sus pensamientos que yo.

Mikey trajo algo de debajo del sofa. -Mm, pepperoni!- Elsa se estremeció ligeramente cuando lo puso en su boca.

-Sí,- Splinter acordó lentamente. -Bueno...Miguel Ángel también tiene sus retos.-

-Oigan- dijo Abril levantando su vista de la laptop -Creo que encontré algo-

Elsa había estado leyendo cómics de Raph por encima del hombro, y ahora se sento al lado de Abril, que estaba leyendo algunas cosas la ciencia realmente oscura desde una unidad flash Donnie había -prestado- del laboratorio de Rockwell.

-Estas notas son complicadas-, dijo Abril. -Pero parece que Rockwell pudo modificar el mutágeno.-

Raph se volvió hacia su comic, y Elsa se lo robó y lo arrojó lejos. Raph crujio los nudillos, y Elsa simplemente puso los ojos, volviendo de nuevo a la computadora de Abril.

-¿Y por que haria eso?- pregunto Leo

-Él pensó que podía utilizarlo para crear un producto químico neuro que le daría a alguien temporalmente habilidades psíquicas-, explicó Abril

-¿Ese mono era psiquico? pregunto Raph

-Parecia leer nuestras emociones- dijo Abril -En realidad era hostil cuando Donnie era hostil-

-Si,la proxima vez tratare de tener pensamientos amistosos mientras le doy una golpiza- dijo Donnie golpeando su puño contra su palma

-Bien, tenemos que localizarlo antes de que valla a atacar a alguien mas- dijo Leo -Vallamos a la superficie, nos separamos y lo buscamos-

-¿Como estaremos en contacto? pregunto Raph

-Creo tener algo que les pueda servir- dijo Donnie con orgullo, poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia su laboratorio momentáneamente.

Elsa se estremeció ligeramente. -Por favor, diganme que no soy el único que tiene una especie de escalofrio-, murmuró.

-No,- Raph dijo simplemente.

Donnie salió, sosteniendo algo detrás de su caparazon -¡Caballeros!- El anunció. -Y damas les presento... el ... el T-Phone!- Presentó un teléfono en forma de tortuga, que sonó con un tono retro sonido.

-Oye soy el encargado de bautizar cosas- reprocho Mikey -Yo lo llamaria el...T-Phone

Sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor lo miraron

-Yo dije que seria el T-Phone- dijo Donnie

-Sí, pero yo lo hubiera puesto el T Phone-, dijo Mikey con voz decepcionada. Raph Lo golpeó fuertemente a través de la parte posterior de la cabeza con el comic

Raph volvió hacia Elsa, quien levantó las manos a la defensiva.

-Oye, hermano mayor, sin resentimientos, ¿No?- Él golpeó su brazo. -¡Ay!- Ella frunció el ceño.

-Y Abril-, dijo Donnie, extendiendo el T-Phone a su amiga humana. -Si tu me das tu número puedo enlazarlo en nuestra red.- Raph puso los ojos.

-Excelente- dijo Abril agendando su numero en el T-Phone y Donnie hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Vieron?- él susurró. -Ya tengo su número!-

-Eso no te hace sonar como un acosador,- Elsa murmuró

Su número está en el refrigerador- añadió Raph.

Donnie frunció el ceño.

* * *

-Escuchen- Abril llamo -Alguien acaba de ver al mono en Bleaker-

-Creo que ya lo tengo- dijo Rafa. -Lo estoy viendo-

-Yo también.- dijo Elsa que estaba en la azotea de enfrente.

-Va hacia el sur en Delancy-, dijo Rafa en su T Phone, después de una breve inclinación de cabeza a su hermana

-Estoy en Houston!- Donnie llama. -Lo interceptare!-

Sólo un par de manzanas, Elsa podía ver a su hermano prodigio saltar de techo en techo, presumiblemente después de el mono. Elsa siguió, viendo Raph todavía en la azotea opuesta por el rabillo del ojo.

-Puedes verlo, Donnie?- Elsa llamo, al ver la pequeña figura que era Donatello detener incertidumbre.

-No-, dijo Donnie. -¿Donde esta?-

-Cambio de rumbo-, dijo Leo. -Mikey! el mono va hacia alla!-

-¡Estoy en ello!- La voz de Mikey dijo con confianza.

Al recordar la posición de Miguel Ángel, Elsa saltó a la carretera, y salió de esa manera. No llegó muy lejos antes de que el mono, paso casi justo en frente de ella.

-Woah!- Ella habló en su T Phone. -Muy bien, chicos, lo veo!-

-¡Yo también!- Raph aterrizó justo al lado de ella, ya que persiguio al mono un par de cuadras, Leo unirse a ellos.

Pero todo lo que vieron al final fueron a Abril, Donnie y Mikey.

-Alguien lo vio a donde fue?- preguntó Leo.

-Creo que se fue en esa dirección-, dijo Donnie, señalando oscuramente.

-Creo que se fue en esa dirección-, dijo Rafa, que apunta en la dirección opuesta.

Elsa puso los ojos como argumento comenzó, pero levantó la vista cuando vio Abril caminar hacia un callejón.

-En el bote ¿Verdad?- preguntó Elsa.

-Shh ...- susurró Abril cuando abrió un contenedor de basura

Elsa podía oír un par de pequeños gritos de monos asustados, y ella se asomó. El mono yacía acurrucado en el contenedor vacío. Miró ...bueno, aterrorizado. Elsa no podía sentir más emoción que la que viene de la mutante. Ella ofreció gentilmente su mano.

-Cuidado-, dijo Abril en silencio, tratando de no sentirse excesivamente prudentes en caso de que pueda causar algún daño a sí misma y Elsa a través del mono.

-Está bien-, dijo Elsa, y Abril no estaba seguro de si ella estaba hablando con ella o el mono

El mono miro con incertidumbre, antes de tomar su mano y saliendo del contenedor de basura. Abril y Elsa dieron un paso atrás, y el mono miraban a ellas. No parecía demasiado amenazante. Hasta que una cadena kusarigama salio entre medio de las dos chicas, y envuelto alrededor del mono, sujetando sus brazos a los costados

El mono luchaba y rugió, mostrando un montón de afilados dientes.

-¡Ajá!- Mikey exclamó. -Esta vez te atrape!-

-Genial,- dijo Raphael. -Tenemos el mono. Pero no sabemos nada más del doctor Rockwell.-

-Elsa, ten cuidado!- Abril dijo bruscamente, como el mono rugió directamente en la cara de Elsa

Elsa retrocedió un poco, pero se adelantó de nuevo, apoyándose en la cara del mono. -En realidad-, dijo, dirigiéndose a Abril y a sus hermanos. -Sabemos mas de lo que crees.-

-¿Que? pregunto Donnie -¿Como?-

Elsa hizo un gesto hacia el mono. -Creo que el es doctor Rockwell.-

* * *

Tan pronto como Elsa había visto el interior de laboratorio del doctor Rockwell, que había sentido como correr en la dirección debido a la dentista buscando silla extraño, que el doctor Falco les había dicho a la correa el mono conocido como Rockwell no hizo nada para calmar el mono, y él goleó, ululando con tanto miedo y la ira. Elsa estremeció cuando Falco puso una aguja enorme enel brazo de Rockwell. El desaceleró, y Rockwell cayó inerte

-Listo-, dijo Falco. -Eso lo calmara un poco ... Pobre Rockwell.-

Elsa sin duda sintio lástima por el mono. Solía ser un científico, convertido en un mono, perseguido por otros mutantes...

-¿Hay forma de que vuelva a ser normal?- preguntó Abril.

-No sabría por dónde empezar-, dijo Falco. -Pero veré si hay alguna forma de que tenga una vida normal-, añadió, acariciando la cabeza del mono.

Elsa suspiró con tristeza. ¿Una vida normal? El tipo era un mono. Parecía como si lo que fuera humano en él se ha ido. Su padre y sus hermanos ... de verdad,como mutantes, tenían suerte.

-¿No es más que un perro de caza ...!-

* * *

Elsa cerró los de vuelta a casa en la guarida, se reunieron en la cocina,a la espera para la cena, y Elsa estaba bloqueando el resto del mundo con sus pensamientos.

-La pizza está aquí!-

Sólo las palabras de Raph y el aroma de queso y pepperoni le hizo abrir los ojos. Ella inmediatamente agarró dos rebanadas. Mikey, por alguna extraña razón, no había reaccionado inmediatamente. Observó, comiendo su pizza, como Mikey parecía estar pasando por una especie de lucha interna entre su juego T Phone y la pizza, antes de dejar escapar un grito angustiado y luego frente a plantar en la pizza, agarrando una rebanada de pizza en los dientes, y continuando su juego

-Es una pena que aun no sepamos nada de tu papa Abril- dijo Leo

-Esta bien,lo que sepamos de los Krangs es otra pieza del rompecabezas- dijo Abril

-¿Si pero investigación psiquica?- pregunto Leo- Ese es un extraño rompe cabezas

-Hija mia- Elsa escucho el llamado de su padre -¿Por curiosidad..como supiste que el mono era un ser humano?

-No lose padre- dijo Elsa -Este tiempo eh tenido presentimientos...de las cosas-

-¿Presentimientos?- dijo Splinter interezado -Interezante- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Oye, Donnie-, dijo Leo. -¿Y tu por que no comes?-

-Eh ...-, dijo Donnie ausente. -No..no tengo hambre ... hay algo que no me esta gustando.-

-Don, hay algo que no te esta gustando desde que el incidente del mono comenzó,- Elsa murmuró, en referencia a la autoestima problemas de Donnie.

Donnie le lanzó una mirada irritada. -Falco dijo Rockwell estaba experimentando con un mono ...-

-Y ...-, dijo Leo, a la espera de Donnie llegara al punto

-De acuerdo a estas notas-, dijo Donnie. -Nunca tuvo un mono en su laboratorio. Sólo utilizaba muestras ADN de mono.-

-Ñe..seguimos sin entenderte- dijo Leo

-Si jamas tuvo monos- dijo Donnie -Entonces que salio de esa jaula-

Elsa se quedó inmóvil, luego se estremeció.

-Devio ser Rockwell-, dijo Rafa.

-Osea que Falco lo puso hay- Donnie exclamó, poniéndose de pie. -Y ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!-

Elsa apretó el puño. -Bueno,ahora tengo ganas de darle una paliza a Falco- murmuró.

-¡Vamonos!- dijo Leo, saltando por encima del mostrador.

-Pero ni siquiera he terminado este nivel!- Mikey protestó.

Raph agarró la parte posterior de su caparazón, y lo apartó

* * *

Era el tiempo estereotipada para acabar con un científico loco. La lluvia, la iluminación, el trueno, la noche. Cuando los cuatro tortugas y la chica llegaron al laboratorio, Falco acababa de terminar la inyección de sí mismo con algo, y estaba mirando el techo como un loco clásico de .

-Muy bien, Falco!- Leo dijo, y Falco se volvió hacia ellos, sorprendido. -Ya fue mas de tus suficientes...-

-No vallas a decir tus monadas- dijo Raph

-Oye..yo no iba a decir eso- protesto Leo

-Si- dijo Falco acercandose -Mientes-

-Se acabó, Falco!- Donnie declaró. -Sabemos que hiciste mutar a Rockwell!-

Falco sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y él era verdaderamente el espectáculo clásico de un científico loco.

-Lo use para experimentar-, admitió, mirando a Rockwell, que yacía inerte en la silla del dentista.

-Pues no funciono- dijo Mikey -Lo convertiste en un mono-

Sus hermanos se miraron fijamente.

-Miguel Ángel-, dijo Elsa lentamente. -¿Puedes cerrar la boca?-

-La neuro quimico extraje de su cerebro mutante me está cambiando-, dijo Falco. -Sus mentes se abren ante mí!-

-Eres un ser asqueroso- Elsa dijo con incredulidad. La sonrisa de Falco obtuvo amplio.

-Así que este era tu plan desde el principio-, dijo Donnie lentamente.

-Por supuesto-, dijo Falco. -Un hombre no puede vencerte si no conoce tus pensamientos-

-¿Oh enserio?- Dijo Raphael, deslumbrante. -Entonces sabes que voy a golpe... -

-Golpear la blancura de mi bata- Falco rio -Eso me da risa-

-No me digas!- Raph gritó, antes de cargar con un grito furioso. Hizo un remate alto a la cara del chico, pero Falco se las arregló para esquivar. -¿Qué?- Raph miró fijamente.

Raph atacó de nuevo, y casi más rápido que nadie pudo ver, Falco esquivó, apoderándose de una de sai de Raph, y golpeando al joven ninja en la cara con la empuñadura de su propia arma. Raph gimió levemente, apenas tener tiempo para recuperarse antes de Falco le dio una patada en el plastrón, enviándolo chocar contra Donnie y Mikey.

-Raph- Elsa dijo agachandose para ver como estaba su hermano mayor,para luego alzar la viste en Falco mirandolo furiosa

Falco apenas esquivó katanas de Leo como el ninja revestido azul atacó al científico loco por detrás. Ataques de Leo no se hicieron esperar,coordinada y especializada. Elsa una vez lo había llamado,de la misma manera que una vez lo llamó Lee, pero ambos le había ganado una pelea con Leo, ambos de los cuales ella falló en miserablemente. Pero en realidad no había ninguna otra manera de decirlo. Y, sin embargo, tan hábil y 'elegante' como Leonardo era, Falco esquivaba todo. Elsa casi tuvo un respeto a regañadientes por el hombre.

Donnie y Mikey se pusieron de pie.

-Woah,- dijo Mikey, viendo la -lucha- entre Leo y Falco. -Como si fuera psíquico!-

-Él es psíquico,cabeza hueca!- Donnie dijo exasperado. -Apenas lo dijo!-

-Oh ... Sí. Me desbloquee cuando dijo soy malo, bla bla bla -cosa- dijo Mikey

Elsa levantó la vista de su posición agachada igual Falco derribó a Leo con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ok, eso es todo!- Elsa se levantó de un salto, sacando su katana y su palma al tocar el arma,esta se volvio hielo, Elsa lo miro con furia. -Ya me harte !-

-Tu preocupación por tus hermanos es conmovedor-, dijo Falco, mirando la empuñadura del sai de Raph. -Eres predecible,ya que tu mente es muy difil de ver.-

-Eso es por que cada minutos de mi vida pienso en mi familia,jamas dejo de pensar en ellos!- dijo Elsa enfrente de Falco

Ella cortó su katana a él con furia, y esquivaba. Encendido de él, se levantó de un salto, un salto mortal sobre el chico, listo para conectar su katana alrededor de sus hombros y llevarlo a la tierra. Pero su katana solamente golpeó el aire mientras se movía hacia delante con facilidad, y ella se sacudió un poco, antes de aterrizar, haciendo un rollo rápido,le lanzo hielo de la palma de su mano.

-Mis poderes no estan conectados a mi mente- dijo Elsa friamente mirando a Falco soltando un suspiro de cansancio -En cada pelea o entrenamiento no pienso en otra cosa que mi hermana y mi madre que murieron por ratas como tu- lanzo hielo al suelo creando picos de hielo que rodearon a Falcor

Elsa abrio los ojos sorprendida cuando Falco rio malvadamente y le lanzo el sai de Raph haciendo que ella esquibara rápidamente para luego recibir una patada de Falco en el estomago haciendo que cayera al piso

-Pero que...- Elsa pego un grito al sentir el pie de Falco sobre su pecho

Era por lo menos uno o dos minutos antes de que pudiera arrastrarse fuera, e incluso entonces ella simplemente cayó al suelo. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Mikey había desplomado al suelo, y Donnie estaba tirado un poco más lejos, gimiendo.

-Realmente tengo que admirar ese complejo cerebro tuyo,- Falco estaba diciendo a Donnie, que se puso en pie, su bō tirado en el suelo. -Usted viene para arriba con tantas ideas. Lástima que puedo ver a todos que viene. Por cierto ...- Falco sonaba maliciosa. -¿Usted

realmente cree que tiene una oportunidad con Abril?-

'Te vas a arrepentir de eso! ' Pero como Donnie cerró los ojos, la confianza de Elsa comenzó a flaquear.

Falco se rió. De repente, Donnie levantó la vista, y acusado. Falco se quedó sin aliento, y para sorpresa de Elsa, patada alta de Donnie realidad aterrizó. Falco voló de regreso, casi tropezando con Elsa. El hombre gruñó, y miro a Donnie, quien le puso la zancadilla, pronunció un gancho rígido, luego le dio una patada en un escritorio. Falco volvió, y volvió a la carga, con el objetivo de un puño. Esta vez, Donnie hizo una voltereta hacia atrás sobre el chico.

-Ese es mi hermano- Elsa susurro

Pateo a sí mismo de la pared, Donnie voló a Falco, la entrega de varios golpes rígidos, antes de una final hizo que el chico volara a la jaula abierta

Elsa se puso de pie y se puso las manos en las caderas. -Vamos a ver cómo te gusta estar en una jaula ahora, ¿eh?- murmuró. Falco gimió, y se desmayó.

La Kunoichi se volvió hacia su hermano, que guardo su Bo.

-Woah, Donnie!- Raph exclamó. -¡Buen trabajo!-

-¡Haha!- Mikey dijo alegremente, sosteniendo un frasco de mutágeno (que Donnie dijo había estado allí cuando él y Abril primero había venido aquí). -¿Qué te dije sobre las volteretas, ¿eh? Bastante cool!-

-Sí, ese es nuestro Donnie!- Elsa exclamó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Donnie en un abrazo. -El no -nerd más guay!-

-Vaya, gracias-, dijo Donnie, sonando como si él no sabía cómo tomar eso. -Así que, ahora que tenemos el mutageno ...- Él hizo un gesto a la mutágeno. -... Vamos a ver qué Falco sabe sobre el Kraang.-

Todos miraron a la jaula. Falco se había ido

-Falco se fue!- Donnie exclamó, como los cinco de ellos corrieron hacia la jaula vacía.

Un estrépito, sonido ululante volvió su atención hacia el mono, Rockwell. Todos habían casi olvidado de él.

-¿Que hay de el?- Preguntó Mikey

Donnie se acercó, y quitó las restricciones. Rockwell de inmediato se trasladó a la ventana, abrirla. Antes de que él salió, sin embargo, se volvió hacia ellos. Elsa no ver o sentir cualquier hostilidad en él.

-No soy un psíquico-, dijo Donnie. -Pero creo que él está tratando de darnos las gracias.-

Rockwell dio un puntazo, antes de desaparecer por la ventana

-Um, si reacciona a los pensamientos de enojo-, dijo Raph lentamente. -Es la ciudad de Nueva York realmente el mejor lugar para él?-

-Bueno, no puede ser peor que cuelgan a su alrededor-, dijo Elsa, empujándolo.

Raph la apartó, justo cuando comenzó el tocar la bocina. -¡Hey! ¡Mono!- gritó alguna noche oscura New Yorker. -Bajar mi Ah!- Gritando,estrellándose, ulular enojado, más se estrella, más gritos.

-Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien-, dijo Leo lentamente

* * *

-Hija mia- dijo Splinter ganándose la atención de Elsa -Tienes un extraño don, toda mi vida eh entrenado para desarrollarlo-

-Lo lograras- dijo Elsa -No te preocupes-

-Lo logre pero me tomo mucho tiempo- dijo Splinter

-Padre no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte- Elsa dijo riendo

Splinter solto un suspiro.

-Te estoy tratando de decir es que...eh decidido entrenarte mas para convertirte en una verdadera Kunoichi, te lo advierto, sera mas dificil de lo que estos catorce años han sido-

-Tranquilo padre- dijo Elsa calmada -Si sobreviví estos catorce años podre tener un entrenamiento mas duro de los que tuve- dijo para luego salir del dojo

Elsa apenas salio del dojo, Abril la tomo del brazo emocionada

-Elsa, Splinter me entrenara para ser un Kunoichi- dijo Abril emocionada

-Wow- dijo Elsa -¡Poder femenino! -dijo y ambas chocaron los cinco -Al fin una Kunoichi entre estos ninjas idiotas que tengo de hermanos.-

-¡Hey!- las cuatro tortugas reclamaron

-Abril tal vez un dia podamos entrenar juntos- dijo Donnie sonriendo

-Suena genial- dijo Abril para luego alejarse

Donnie señaló Raph, que estaba sentado junto a Elsa, leyendo su cómic sin terminar.

-¡Lo ves!- dijo Donnie. Él rió. -Mi diagrama de flujo es increíble! Whoo!- Hizo un poco de baile de la victoria.

Raph puso los ojos, y Elsa sonrió, volviendo a su juego.


	8. Nunca Digas Xever

Se sentía como si la estuvieran acechando, pero en serio, ¿realmente ella estaba caminando por la acera como una persona normal?

April O'Neil, su mejor amiga humana,caminaba a su lado pero volteo hacia atras molesta. -Podrian moverse mas rápido?-

-¿Nos estas diciendo lentos?- pregunto Donnie como el se asomaba detras de un cartel de cine

-Ese calificativo duele- dijo Mikey como el y Raph estaban en otro cartel

-Creelo Abril- dijo Leo detras de una pared de cine -Es mejor que tengamos un bajo perfil,nos tratan mejor cuando no saben que existimos-

-Lo siento- dijo Abril -Es que me emociona la idea de que por fin hayan salido

-¿De que estas hablando- pregunto Raph -Salimos todo el tiempo-

-Si pero esta noche haran mas que golpear a la gente- dijo Abril

-Awww..- Raph gimio y Elsa rodo los ojos

-Creanme- dijo Abril - Les encantara este lugar de tallarines-

-¿Estas segura que seremos bienvenidos?- pregunto Elsa nerviosa

-Hay si..al señor Murakami no le intereza su apariencia- dijo la pelirroja -De hecho ni siquiera sabran como son,es ciego-

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Mikey, y automáticamente ganado un golpe violento en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Raph. -Bueno...para nosotros, obviamente.-

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los tallarines, sin embargo,parecía ser una especie de conmoción pasando ahí. Las cosas estaban rompiendo,rompiendo, rompiendo ... Y las siluetas en la ventana, y los gruñidos y golpes, sugirieron que alguien estaba poniendo siendo pateado.

-¡Oh, no!- Abril corrió hacia adelante,Elsa y las cuatro tortugas justo detrás de ella.

-¿Quienes son esos?- dijo Donnie, cuando llegaron a la ventana.

-Son los Dragones Purpuras- dijo Abril

Los Dragones Purpi'' eran tres chicos chinos, uno más bien delgado, con una barba de chivo, otro muy grande, muscular, y otro con un destruyendo el lugar, rompiendo posesiones aleatorios. Elsa entrecerró los ojos,sus labios ligeramente rizado

-Se sienten los dueños de todas estas calles- dijo Abril

El tipo perilla sonrió, y golpeó un viejo hombre chino, presumiblemente Murakami, en el hombro. Murakami se volvió, la celebración de una tabla de cortar de madera con un mango. De repente, el tipo perilla voló hacia atrás, jadeando y la celebración de su garganta, mientras que sus dos amigos se rieron como idiotas. El tipo perilla no parecía encontrar esto divertido. Él gruñó, y atacó al hombre, lo backhanding y lanzándolo contra la pared

-Algun plan, Leo?- Elsa dijo con un ligero gruñido, tomando el mando de su katana apunto de sacarla.

Leo le dirigió una mirada. -Solo golpear a esos Dragones esta noche.-

Raph se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente. -¡Oh bien!-

-Booyakasha!- Al grito de Mikey, los cuatro tortugas y la kunoich saltaron en el restaurante, todo en posiciones ofensivas.

-Muy bien,dejenlo ir- dijo Leo -Si no quieren tener problemas-

-Si,por que nosotros si los queremos- dijo Raph

-Wow! hablaban enserio- dijo el tipo perilla a sus amigos -Si son tortugas gigantes-

Elsa se puso rigida ¿y ella que estaba pintada?

-¿Y sabian de nosotros? pregunto Mikey -¡Oigan somos famosos!-

-Eso es malo- dijo Donnie

-Aww..cierto-

Elsa palmeó su cara. -Yo sabía que era tu shuriken.- Ella dio un codazo a Leo. -Sigo diciendo que era la tuya.-

-¿Enserio?- Leo se volvió hacia ella. -Quieres seguir con ese tema?-

-Sean lo que sean- dijo el tipo perilla, que Elsa estaba empezando a pensar era el líder de la pandilla. -Este barrio es nuestro! ¿por qué no se van y regresan al oceano de donde vienen?-

-Oceano?- Elsa repitio con incredulidad.-Amigo...soy humana-

-En realidad-, dijo Donnie. -Somos tortugas de agua que descendemos de la tortuga espalda diamente, pero es posible que...-

-¡A ellos!- Al mando de su líder, el chico bigote corrió a través del mostrador para que Leo, blandiendo un martillo. Leo se agachó, y el chico saltó del mostrador, sólo para Mikey dar un salto sobre el caparazón de Leo, la entrega de unas buenas patadas, haciendo que el chico mosca diera en la pared

Elsa pateo tipo perilla, y saltó sobre él cuando se cortó un cuchillo de carnicero en ella, aterrizando en el mostrador.

-¡Demasiado lento!-Ella le dio una patada en la espalda, por lo que casi se cayó de bruces en una olla en la estufa. Elsa gritó un poco cuando el gran hombre agarró su pierna. Apenas perdio la calma, ella usó su otra pierna para darle una patada en la cara. Ella saltó del mostrador, e hizo una voltereta hacia atras. -¿Así tratan a las chicas? ...-

El chico cogió una sartén y se volvió hacia ella. Elsa se agachó. -¿Enserio?!- Ella se agachó de nuevo, pero choco por accidente con Donnie. La sartén aterrizó justo en medio de ellos. Gruñendo de frustración, el gran hombre abrió la sartén violentamente,tratando de golpear a los dos ninjas adolescentes.

-Principiantes?- dijo Elsa.

-Sí.- Donnie dirigido una patada en la cara del chico, haciéndole volar hacia atrá agarró la sartén en el aire y lo golpeó en el cráneo.

-¡Wow!- Ella giró el arma improvisada en la mano. -Tengo que conseguirme uno de estos-

El chico bigote estaba abajo y hacia fuera, una tapa de olla tumbado junto a la cabeza. Leo logró desarmar el líder de los Dragones Púrpura, y le dio un puñetazo sobre el mostrador. Deslizamiento en frente de él, Leo agarró al chico por el cuello, y se echó hacia atrás el puño.

Hubo un par de momentos de nada, cuando Elsa vio al chico apretar los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe inevitable. Leo dejó caer un poco,y lo dejó en libertad. El tipo perilla lo miró con sorpresa

-¡Fuera de aquí,- Leo gruñó.

El chico sonrió, y lo empujó a un lado. Saltando desde el mostrador, él consiguió sus dos amigos a ponerse de pie.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Como los otros dos chicos se fueron, el líder se volvió hacia ellos, señalando con el dedo a Leo. -Me vengare verdoso!- Y se fue.

-Verdoso?- Donnie repitio con incredulidad. -Enserio? Cuantas neuronas se le habran muerto para idear eso.-

Leo saltó del mostrador, y Raph se acerco a él. -Lo dejaste ir?- Raph gritó. -¿Por que hiciste eso?-

-No representaban una amenaza-, dijo Leo. -Ya fue suficiente.-

-Leo!- Gritó Raph. -Estaban golpeando a un hombre ciego! No fue suficiente -! Creeran que nos asustaron y nos dio miedo terminar el trabajo!-

Leo miró al suelo.

-Okey, Raph-, dijo Elsa, acercándose a sus hermanos, y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Ahora estás sonando como los chicos de televisión que les va a estallar la cabeza si no se detienen.-

Raph tomó su muñeca (-¡Ay!-) Y la apartó. -¿Y que?- él protesto.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa podría suceder o ser dicho, llegó en Abril,con el señor Murakami, que había ayudo a salir del restaurante durante la pelea. -¡Guau!- dijo de abril. -Estuvieron geniales!

-Gracias, Abril!- Donnie dijo automáticamente. -¿Viste como lo lanze y volo sobre la barra? ¿No fue excelente?- Donnie se rió. -Apuesto que si.-

Elsa trató de intercambio mira con Leo y Raph.

-Seguro!- dijo Abril, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿No lo viste verdad?- pregunto Donnie

-Noo..no lo vi-dijo Abril

Donnie cayó ligeramente, y el señor Murakami habló. -Amigos mios-, dijo. -Estoy en prepararle una comida por mi cuenta-

-Se lo permitiremos-, dijo Raphael, y Elsa puso los ojos.

-¿Cual es su platillo favorito?- preguntó El señor Murakami.

La respuesta fue unánime e inmediata. -¡PIZZA!-

En pocos minutos, la estufa del señor Murakami estaba encendida, las ollas hirviendo, y cinco tortugas hambrientos se sentó en el mostrador, mirando. Para un chico ciego, Murakami se movió con un spryness que era sorprendente. Elsa no podía dejar de aplaudir cuando el anciano chino lanzó un pedazo de masa en el aire, y en rodajas, lo que permite que las piezas caen en la tabla de cortar, limpio y ordenado.

-Murakami- San,eso estuvo increíble!- Donnie exclamó.

-Tu eres como un ninja...pero de comida!- dijo Mikey.

Pronto, cinco placas largas se pusieron en frente de cada una de Elsa y las tortugas, cada placa que sostiene cerca de nueve bolas de masa hervida.

-Pizza gyoza!- Murakami dijo grandiosamente.

-Pizza Gyoza?- Abril repitió.

Elsa miró esta nueva forma de alimentos con interés, recogiendo sus palillos. Ella no estaba muy seguro de esto, pero entonces, ella no había estado muy seguro de la pizza tampoco. Cada una de las tortugas y la chica,recogió una bola de masa con sus palillos, comer al mismo tiempo.

Elsa se puso rígido, y ella podía sentir los sentimientos de su hermano también.

-Wow, whee, genio!- Elsa comió otro. -Eso es increíble!-

-Es como si tuviera un boleto a sabor ilandia!- dijo Donnie.

-Esto tambien esta muy bueno,- dijo April, sosteniendo un plato de fideos.

Ellos la miraron, luego volvió a su comida. En caso de ingestión otra bola de masa con un -Mmm ...- de la satisfacción, Leo se volvió hacia su anfitrión. -Murakami -San,los Dragones te visitan mucho?-

Murakami suspiró. -Sí. Ellos exigen una cuota de protección, pero me reuso a pagarles. Seguramente volverán.-

-No regresarian si alguien no se hubiera acobardado-, dijo Raphael, mirando a Leo.

Elsa se agachó, para evitar cualquier gritando en sus oídos. Pero Leo simplemente cayó ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. Un error como se vio después; Mikey, desde hace mucho tiempo que había terminado sus albóndigas, chasqueó los palillos en la preparación, antes de alancear el resto de la pizza gyoza de Leo en ellos.

Leo se quedó sin aliento y se volvió para mirar a su hermano menor, que rápidamente se mordió las albóndigas. Elsa suspiró, frunciendo el ceño a su bola de masa. Raph simplemente miró a su propio plato.

* * *

De vuelta en la guarida, aunque sus pensamientos no eran lo suficiente para ahogar la frustración de Leonardo mientras golpeaba el maniquí de boxeo.

-Woah, woah, Leo!- Raph salió de detrás del maniquí de boxeo, sonriendo. -Lo has golpeado bastante,ya dejalo ir!-

-Ya entendi- Leo respondió irritado. -Te burlas de mi por no apalear sin misericordia a un hombre indefenzo.-

-Sí, así es-, dijo Raphael con honestidad perfecta. Asomó el pecho de Leo. -Mostraste debilidad.-

Leo lo miró con furia. Por último, en su propia pequeña frustración, Elsa se levanto y se dirigió a sus hermanos mayores.

-Hey ...- Ella se interpuso entre ellos, y miró a Raph. -Raphael,ya fue suficiente.-

-No te metas ,Elsa- Raph espetó.

-Gracias, hermanita-, dijo Leo a través de los dientes de grano, empujando a su hermana menor a distancia.

-Estos sujetos solo entienden un lenjuage-, dijo Raphael, volver a meterse en el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Chino?- Mikey habló.

Casi más rápido que nadie pudo ver, Raph era en la cara de Mikey. -¡No!- Se echó hacia atrás el puño. -Este!-

-¿Y el de los pies tambien?- Mikey le preguntó, levantando su propio pie.

Raph suspiró irritado, dando un paso atrás. -Si esos tambien.-

-Pues eso lo haria bilingües-, dijo Donnie, levantando la vista de su cómic.

Raph gritó con frustración, volviéndose a Donnie. -El punto es, que no podemos vernos debiles-

Leo bajo la mirada de nuevo, y Elsa apoyó un codo en el hombro, golpeando su brazo ligeramente con la mano libre.

-Mostrar misericordia no es debilidad.- Maestro Splinter, su Sensei, entró en la habitación principal. -Es un signo de verdadera fuerza.-

Elsa chasqueó los dedos.

-Pero, Sensei,- dijo Raphael, dando un paso adelante. -Son delincuentes! Esto es la guerra!-

-Un damiyo del siglo XVI, una vez dijo:- En tiempos de paz, nunca olvides la posibilidad de guerra '-, dijo la astilla. -'En tiempos de guerra,nunca olvides la compasión'.-

-Pues debio perder muchas guerras- Raph comentó.

Elsa palmeo su cara 'Te encanta cavar tu propia tumba, Raphael ...'

Los ojos de Splinter estrecharon peligrosamente, y Raph quedaron boquiabiertos cuando el final del baston de su Sensei casi empalado su rostro.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Splinter. -Piedad.-

El baston se abrió, y Raph dio un grito femenino, ya que tortazo su brazo.

-¡Ay! Ok, entiendo...- Miró a Splinter. -La compasión es algo bueno. Pero los Dragones Púrpura no dejaran Murakami en paz.-

-Pues entonces vamos a buscar a los Dragones para que les quede el mensaje-, dijo Leo. -Y si no lo les llega ..le enviaremos uno.- Él pegó un puñetazo en la palma de su mano. -Con entrega inmediata.-

Elsa se tapó la boca para el intendo de no dejar escapar una carcajada enfrente de su padre, y Leo le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-¿Tu intención era sonar rudo ...?- Dijo Raphael. -O ... bobo?-

-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a buscar a alguien si no podemos hablar con nadie?- dijo Donnie.

-Chicos, no soy la unica humana y Kunoichi en esta familia!- Elsa dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus hermanos parpadearon.

* * *

-Abril dijo que este era el lugar-, dijo Leo.

Elsa miró a la tienda de tatuajes de aspecto cutre. -Okey,este es un lugar muy original para una pandilla-, dijo con sarcasmo.

-Wow-, dijo Mikey. -¿Nos podemos tatuar? Quiero ponerme uno de mi cara en mi cara!- Se pasó una mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su cara. -Será como si tuviera una mascara y la mascara fuea yo!- Él adoptó una pose triunfal.

Las tortugas mayores y la chica lo miraron.

-Los deje sorprendidos ¿no?- Mikey dijo con orgullo.

Donnie finalmente habló. -Sabes que usan agujas.-

-Caray ...- Elsa se masajeó la cara, imaginando las agujas. -¿Por qué la gente se hace eso?-

-Callate!- Raph silbó. -Ahí está.-

El líder de los Dragones Púrpura salió de la tienda de tatuajes, y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Su caminar era realmente irritante; que era un poco de una arrogancia, como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

-Vamos,- dijo Leo.

Ellos acechados el chico de los tejados, siguiéndolo a un edificio de aspecto estereotipada abandonado. Elsa puso sus ojos sobre ella apreciativamente.

-Muy bien, un plan?.-

-Busto, y si ellos no están de acuerdo en dejar Murakami en paz, romperemos cabezas.- Raph sonrió. -Le doy mi voto completo en eso.-

-Entonces vamos a reventar una ventana!- dijo Elsa,sacando su katana.

Los cinco de ellos se estrelló a través de la ventana lateral amarillamiento, laminados, antes de aterrizar en sus pies para hacer frente a los tres miembros de la banda púrpura del dragón.

-No se muevan pillos!- dijo Leo, apuntando con su katana. Dos, figuras familiares altos dieron un paso adelante. -Hay oh ...-

Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon. Chris Bradford y ... su compañero. El chico afro.

-Creo que nosotros podemos encontrarlos- chico afro dijo el líder púrpura del dragón con su acento brasileño espeluznante, sonriendo.

-Hay no esto es terrible-, dijo Mikey. -Es Chris Bradford! Mi ex Amigo! Y ... el otro sujeto!-

-El chico afro que se enamoro de mi- dijo Elsa, manteniendo un estricto control sobre sus poderes.

-Mi nombre es Xever-, dijo el Afro. -Y para que no lo olviden,lo escribire en su caparazón...- Saco dos cuchillos de sus manos.-…con esto.-

Elsa sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. -Sí,yo no tengo caparazon y no me gustaria tener tatuado algo en mi cuerpo aun, lo siento.

Los Dragones Púrpura corrieron hacia adelante, e hizo un hilado de vuelta patada en la cara del tipo grande, que voló por el balcón, la parte posterior de su chaleco de quedar atrapados en un gancho en una cadena. Él se dio la vuelta un poco, antes de chasquear a la madera estatua de tipo chino gigante en el centro de la habitación.

Girando alrededor,Elsa bloqueado un puño del chico bigote, antes de barrer los pies de debajo de él. Luego, se volvió hacia Xever. Él sonrió, pero no hizo un se lanzó hacia delante, con el objetivo de golpearlo. Ella iba a esquivar a un lado en el último momento cuando Xever hizo su movimiento, y luego lo ataco por la espalda, pero en cambio, en el último momento, Xever hizo una voltereta hacia atrás,aterrizando en sus manos, y le dio una patada a Elsa en la cara.

Ella cayó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su boca que empezo a sangrar un poco. Demasiado tarde, miró hacia arriba. Xever barrió sus pies debajo de ella, y le dio una patada por el balcón.

-Ay ...- Elsa se sentó, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Leo apuntando con su katana en la cara del líder púrpura del dragón. Xever le corría por la espalda.

Demasiado tarde, Leo volteo. Xever le dio un doble golpe a su lado, y Leo tuvo una caída por la escalera. Elsa miró solo su katana.

-Auch ...- Mirando hacia arriba otra vez, ella podía ver la hoja de su segunda katana enganchado en el borde de la terraza. -Raph!- Su hermano la miró, mientras marcaba las luces del chico bigote. -Katana-

Asintiendo, Raph pateó hacia abajo en la mano de espera, antes de saltar por el balcón. Abordó Xever, que tenía la sartén por el mango en Leo,de pie en sus manos en una cinta transportadora fábrica desglosado, y golpeando a su líder en la cabeza con sus piernas. Cuando Raph lo derribó, Xever logró rodar, lanzar el ninja vestida roja en la pared. Raph se recuperó rápidamente, aterrizando sobre sus pies en la cinta transportadora, y sacando su sai. Leo estaba detrás Xever sobre la cinta, señalando con sus katanas.

Xever los miró a ellos, a Elsa, quien se agachó a un lado de la cinta, esperando saltar directo hacia el. El hombre sonrió y sacó sus cuchillos. Hizo un par de movimientos con los cuchillos, antes de señalar, ya sea uno a Leo y Raph.

-No lo creo-, dijo Elsa.

-Pero vamos a ver lo bien que peleas con uno o con tres-, dijo Rafa.

Xever esquivó el golpe, y rápidamente barrió con la pierna a Leo, que cobraba un poco después de Raph. Leo apenas logró saltar el barrido,pero Xever luego logró aterrizar de un tiro en su caparazon,lo que lo hizo caer de nuevo, pateo las piernas de Xever, y se las arregló para tirarlo al piso. Pero Xever se recuperó rápidamente, en lugar de aterrizar en sus manos, y girar sus piernas alrededor, golpeando Raph en la cara.

Elsa se abalanzó sobre el. Las piernas de Xever la cogió por la cintura y la arrojó en Raph. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Con un grito, Leo derrotado por Xever por segunda vez. Xever esquivó y le dio una patada en el caparazón, y él cayó encima de sus hermanos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Raph se puso de pie. Después de una rápida recuperación, Elsa y Leo hicieron lo mismo, mirando hacia Xever, quien se agachó en un cajón por encima de ellos. Pero justo en ese momento, las paredes explotaron por los ninjas de negro.

-Ustedes de nuevo?- Elsa exclamó. Ella y sus hermanos retrocedieron lentamente.

-Derroten a las tortugas- ordeno Bradford -Y capturen a la niña-

-Ah! al diablo!- Elsa grito frustrada,primero los Kraangs la quieren capturar y ahora el estudiante de Destructor

-Elsa,Tortugas- dijo Leo -Retrocedan-

Elsa gritó cuando ella apenas desvio un shuriken a la cara.

-Nos rendiremos?- Raph gritó con incredulidad. -Otra vez? ¿Es un mal chiste?-

-Sí-, dijo Leo, con una breve risa sardónica. -Todo esto es parte de mi rutina graciosa -. guardo sus katanas, y comenzó a hacer su camino hasta las vigas,Elsa y Raph lo siguieron

Todavía apenas faltan los shurikens que seguian volando,Elsa se quedó inmóvil al ver Bradford de pie sobre Donnie y Mikey.

-Bradford!- Ella aterrizó justo al lado de él, y trató de darle una patada en la cara. Bradford le agarro la pierna, y la arrojó a un lado, pero eso dio Donnie y Mikey tiempo suficiente para llegar a la terraza, y saltar por la ventana después de Leo y Raph. Y Bradford había cometido el error de tirar a Elsa en una de las vigas del balcón, que rápidamente se agarro, y saltó por la ventana rota.

-¡Oigan!- Elsa se volvió, y vio a Xever gritándoles desde la ventana. Él la miró furioso. -Quedense a pelear cobardes de sangre fría!-

-¡No soy de sangre fria!- Elsa le grito para luego seguir a sus hermanos.

* * *

La guarida estaba en silencio. Mikey yacía en su caparazon en el paso a cielo, trazando lo que sea en el suelo. Donnie se quedó mirando el se sentó en la repisa hoyo, barbilla apoyada en las manos. Raph se sentó al lado del maniquí de boxeo. Elsa yacía en el suelo a cielo. No hubo conversación, no hay música, no hay héroes espaciales.

-Por que ...- Raph habló por fin, poniéndose de pie. -¿Habra algo mas vergonzoso que esa pelea?- En la última palabra, se asestó un duro golpe para el maniquí de boxeo.

-Seguro-, dijo Mikey. -Que nos hubieran golpeado la cara con empanadas.-

Raph dio un bajo gruñido.

-Ahora no Mikey- Elsa murmuró.

Leo suspiró, poniéndose de pie. -Se llama pelea Dragones Púrpura tienen a Bradford y a Xever de su lado ahora. La última vez que nos costo trabajo derrotarlos.-

-Podremos ganarles aun, sin embargo,- dijo Elsa, sentándose y abrazándose las rodillas.

-En nuestro territorio-, dijo Leo, volviéndose hacia ella

-Sí-, dijo Raphael,se acerco hacia Leo. -Ellos quieren luchar hasta el final! Así que para vencerlos hay que ser tan despiadados como ellos!-

-Raphael ...- Splinter entró en la habitación principal. -Este ... Xever, puede cruzar las líneas que tu no. Esto podra hacerlo peligroso, pero no lo hace fuerte.

-Pero Xever gana peleas!- Raph exclamó. -¿No es eso lo que importa? Y el con nadie tiene...piedad!-

Leo se desplomó.

-El me la tuvo a mi- dijo Elsa mirando al piso

-¿De que hablas hija?- pregunto Splinter

-Cuando estabamos peleando,el pudo terminar conmigo..pero...no lo hizo- dijo Elsa en shock -Se me quedo mirando y se fue por otro lado-

-¿Que no oiste a Bradford Elsa? pregunto Raph molesto -Si ellos quieren capturarte no te acabarian de un solo gope-

-Entonces, ¿Se supone que debemos ser tan despiadados como ellos para vencerlos?- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué no?- Dijo Raphael, volviéndose hacia ella. -Con tal de que no hagan daño a la gente inocente, entonces yo voy a cruzar las lineas!-

-Eso ... simplemente es peor ...- Elsa dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos. -Raph,solo le estaras demostrando que eres igual o peor que ellos,tenemos muchas maneras de vencer a esos tipos-

-Nosotros no somos iguales a ellos!-

-Obviamente parece que si'!- Elsa dijo

-Chicos, cállense!- Leo gritó.

-Yame!- Todos se volvieron automáticamente a su Sensei, quien fulminó con la mirada. -Si ustedes no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en algo,sólo se creara un nuevo enemigo-, dijo con severidad. -Uno que le llevará hacia abajo desde adentro hacia afuera.- Luego caminó hacia el dojo.

Leo miró a Elsa quien estaba seria. -Elsa, dejar de tratar de ayudar.-

Elsa se dio la vuelta, gruñendo.

* * *

Más tarde consiguieron una llamada urgente de Abril, pidiéndoles que se encuentren fuera de la tienda de fideos de Murakami. Cuando llegaron allí, ella se paseaba por delante con ansiedad.

-Abril-, dijo Leo. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es Murakami- dijo Abril,y luego abrió la puerta de la tienda

Elsa silbó. -Estoy segura que un hombre ciego no pudo haver hecho esto.-

-Alguien se lo llevó-, dijo Abril a la kunoichi de una mirada. -Y dejó esto.- Indicó que una nota, clavado en una pared por un cuchillo de aspecto familiar.

-¡Excelente!- dijo Mikey -Cuchillo gratis-

-La nota, tonto-, dijo Donnie. Él bajó la nota y leyó en voz alta. -'No más huidas. Si quieren al anciano,nos vemos en la fabrica de galletas de la fortuna.-

-La guarida de los Dragones Purpuras- dijo Elsa sacando el cuchillo de la pared -Xever..-

-¿Como sabes que es de Xever?- dijo Mikey

-Eh osbservado sus armas desde nuestra ultima pelea- dijo Elsa

-Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?- Dijo Raphael. -Vamos para alla a salvar a Murakami!-

-No tan rápido-, dijo Leo rápidamente. -Piensa, Raphael!-

-Hay dos palabras que no se usan juntas,- Donnie comentó.

-Es obvio que es una trampa-, continuó Leo.

Raph abrió los brazos con exasperación. -Y que alternativa tenemos?-

Los ojos de Leo se estrecharon ligeramente. -Tal vez necesitemos pensar mas como Xever.-

Elsa sintió que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Donnie habló. -Pero Maestro Splinter dijo que -

-¡Ya sé!- Leo rompió, interrumpiéndolo. -Pero Xever cruzó la línea involucrando a Murakami en esto.- Apretó el puño en su palma. -Debe saber que podemos cruzarla tambien. No más Sr. Tortuga Amable.-

-¡Sí!- Raph hizo crujir los nudillos, sonriendo. -Nunca me gustó ser el .-

-Bueno..- Elsa murmuró. -Leonardo, de verdad ... ¿Estás seguro?-

-¡Seguro!- Leo se volvió hacia ella. -Ahora vas a seguir mi ejemplo,hermanita,o no?-

Elsa frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos. -Bien.-

* * *

Se agacharon en la azotea frente a la tienda de tatuajes, esperando a un hombre en particular que surja.

-Él es fuerte, así que la velocidad y el sigilo seran esenciales.- dijo Leo -Bien ya todos conocen el plan?-

Donnie, Elsa y Raph asintieron. Leo volvió a Mikey. -Mikey?- dijo lentamente.

-Sí-, dijo Mikey, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí.- Señaló con el dedo a Leo para enfatizar su punto, sin dejar de sonreír.

Leo se cruzó de brazos con escepticismo. -Dime cual es.-

Mikey se tocó la barbilla, pensativo. Finalmente, después de medio minuto, él habló, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.-Umm ...No seria bueno reemplazaro otra vez?-

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde, su blanco salió de su dojo (que estaba justo al lado de la tienda de tatuajes). Cuando cerró la puerta, Raph aterrizó justo detrás de él. Bradford se volvió hacia él con un grito, y Elsa y Leo se abalanzaron sobre el. Mikey y Donnie llegaron con la cuerda y cinta. En pocos segundos, Bradford fue atado, amordazado, y se coloca en un bote de basura, que encadenó cerraron Leo y Mikey, con un candado.

-Caballeros- Leo anunciaron. -Y señorita ... Bienvenidos al otro lado de la línea.-

-Ahora en definitiva necesito un tatuaje- dijo Mikey. Raph lo golpeó. -¡Ay!-

-Eso es lo que debe sentirse al hacerte uno-, dijo Elsa, permitiéndose una sonrisa.

Mikey y Raph levantaron el bote de basura. -¡Oigan!- Raph gruñó. -Este rufian si pesa!

Permitieron que la papelera se caiga, y se estrelló contra un edificio. Bradford gimió desde el interior.

-Lo siento,- Mikey llama.

-No te disculpes con él!- Dijo Raphael.

-Quiero decir ... Lo siento, quise soltarte mas fuerte!-

Raph sonrió. -Esta mejor.-

Elsa palmeo su cara. -No lo animes ...-

-No tengo que animarlo por sentir lastima por un hombre?- Raph se cruzó de brazos.

Elsa puso los ojos. En lugar de llevar, Mikey y Raph recurrieron a rodar el cubo de basura en su lugar, Leo tomar ventaja, y Donnie y Elsa lo siguieron por atrás.

-Te sientes comodo?- Dijo Raphael. Bradford lanzó un gruñido. -Bien.-

Elsa siguió adelante, por lo que estaba justo al lado de Leo.

-No lo sé, Leo,- dijo ella. -Esto no se siente bien.-

-Vamos, Elsi-, dijo Leo. -¿Qué clase de persona arriesgaria la vida de su compañero?-

-Un tipo como Xever tal vez?- dijo Elsa molesta ya que tampoco le gustaba ese apodo

Leo no respondió de inmediato. -Sólo confía en mí. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.-

Elsa se detuvo, permitiendo a sus hermanos seguir adelante detras ella. -Espero que tengas razón,- murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde, se asomaron a la vuelta, hacia la fábrica de galleta de la fortuna abandonada.

-Uh oh, chicos- dijo Donnie. -Miren.- Se refirió a donde el señor Murakami estaba atado, colgado de una viga de construcción exterior, en la que Xever estaba de pie, sonriendo como un maníaco.

-Amigo-, dijo Mikey. -Xever es un ruin.-

-Vamos ...-, dijo Leo.

Todos ellos tuvieron que arrimar el hombro, con el fin de obtener Bradford en el techo. Cuando finalmente lograron, Elsa puso las manos en sus rodilleras, jadeando. Xever y los Dragones Púrpura les esperaban.

-Estamos aquí, Xever!- Leo llamó. -Deja ir al hombre de los tallarines!-

-Lo siento-, dijo Xever, sonriendo. -Ha habido un cambio de planes.- Un grupo de ninjas en negro repente saltó al tejado, las armas preparadas.

-De hecho-, dijo Leo, sonriendo. -Ha habido otro cambio de planes.-

Elsa saco las cadena del bote de basura, y Mikey y Donnie abrió, revelando Bradford.

-Me encanta cuando hay cambio de planes-, dijo Donnie.

-Tu libera a nuestro amigo- dijo Leo. -Y nosotros liberaremos al tuyo.-

Xever rió. -Él no es amigo mio!-

Leo miró a Bradford. Elsa se estremeció

Sacando su cuchillo, Xever comenzó lentamente a la sierra a través de la cuerda manteniendo Murakami caer a su muerte.

Raph empujó Bradford hasta el borde del edificio.

-Uh ... esto no es broma!- dijo Leo. -Así que detente o lo arrojaremos!- Elsa reconoció la voz superior como un signo de la incertidumbre clara.

-Adelante-, dijo Xever, sonriendo. -Él me ahorrará la molestia.- La cuerda era casi través. Bradford murmuró a través de la cinta de enojo.

-Uh ... Raph ...!- Dijo Leo.

-Hazlo Raph...- dijo Elsa mirando a Xever sonriendo

-¿Que?- dijo Donnie confundido mirando a su hermana

-Esto no es un juego preciosa- dijo Xever

-Créeme que lose- dijo Elsa seriamente

-Raph- dijo Leo

Raph miró Bradford, y Elsa encontró conteniendo el aliento. Raph cayó ligeramente. -Aw, no ...- Y arrojó Bradford en el techo.

-¡Raph no!- Elsa dijo molesta

Xever rió. -Eso fue lo que crei. Ataquen!- Bajo sus órdenes, los ninjas negros atacaron

Elsa dio un salto mortal en el aire como algunos de los ninjas negros atacaron baja. Girando alrededor, ella barrió de un ninja de sus pies, y simplemente bloqueó una enorme punta de lanza, que estaba a punto de romper su cráneo abierto. Metió su katana hacia arriba, forzando la lanza hacia arriba, y marcó el ninja en el pecho.

Ella sólo vio Xever tirar un par de mini lanzando cuchillos a Raph y Leo, que luchaban en la cartelera de la azotea. Rodaron un lado, apenas faltan. Elsa le ataco por la espalda, y lo derribó. Xever la fulminó con la mirada, antes de saltar a sus pies. Antes de que pudiera ofrecer alguna movimientos ofensivos, una cadena envuelta alrededor de su cintura, y tiró de ella hacia un lado. El ninja la tiro hacie el mientras Elsa forzaba por liberarse. Cuando eso no funcionó, ella toco la cadena,apenas la cadena toco la mano de la kunoichi,se congelo,rompiendola en pedazos dandole tiempo a Elsa y lo golpeó en la cara. Sintiendo el afloje de bloqueo, se puso a sí misma distancia, y, dándose la vuelta, golpeó la empuñadura de su arma a la cara del chico.

Una espada giró en el aire, y ella saltó a un lado. Saltar a la cornisa de la cartelera, se fue de nuevo a la parte posterior con Raph. Cuatro ninjas negros apresuraron hacia ella. Agachó la espada balanceándose de la primera, bloqueándolo en su kama por lo que no sería cortar la cabeza de Raph. Pateó el ninja en el estómago, antes de levantarse, y empujándolo fuera de la cartelera. El segundo chico salto mortal sobre ella, en lugar de aterrizar en frente de Raph. Condujo la empuñadura de su katana a la derecha en el pecho de la tercera ninja, que bloqueó con un puño. Rápidamente se enganchó su katana izquierda alrededor de su muñeca, y lo lanzó por encima del hombro. Hubo un gruñido agudo, y el chico se recuperó, aterrizaje, aturdido y con piso, delante de ella. Lanzando una mirada por encima del hombro, tipo de Raph estaba en la misma posición.

Después de un golpe puño rápido con su hermano vestida de color rojo, se volvió de nuevo a la última ninjas en la cartelera. Pero no había pasado ninja. Más venían por las paredes.

-Ustedes no dejaran de molestar hasta capturarme ¿verdad?- dijo cansada

Saltando de la cartelera, Elsa tragó dos ninjas con un hilado de vuelta patada, y permitió una cadena para envolver alrededor de su dos cruzaron katana, dando un paso en la cadena, y que hace la cara hacen contacto del ninja con su katana.

Se agachó, listo para la siguiente. Podía sentir todos sus hermanos a su espalda, y todos fueron mirando el anillo de ninjas a su alrededor.

Bradford se adelantó. De alguna manera se había escapado de las cuerdas. -Muy bien,- gruñó. -Vamos a emparejarnos,escoria de estanque!-

-Recuerdas que no soy tortuga- dijo Elsa -Y no te arrojamos a la azotea-

Bradford ataco, junto con Xever y los ninjas. Elsa se agachó un doble ataque, pateando un hombre en el estómago, mientras que golpear a la otra en las costillas. Ella sólo bloqueó un ataque desde dos Tantos, cuando Donnie voló más allá de ella, golpeando la cornisa el momento, y la caída de cojera.

-Donnie!- Ella tuvo que utilizar su otra katana para bloquear un segundo ataque, esta vez de un par de shurikens. Gruñendo, ella pateó el atacante espada en las costillas, y un salto mortal sobre el atacante shuriken avanzando, golpeando tanto kama empuñaduras en sus hombros. Cuando levantó la vista, tanto Mikey y Donnie bajaron, Bradford crujir los nudillos.

-¡Oh, no! Tu no te saldras con la tuya!- dijo Elsa. Ella esquivó el primer golpe, y empujó hasta el puño a la derecha en la mandíbula de Bradford. Bradford gruñó y agarró su muñeca izquierda. El uso de su brazo derecho, trató de picar en la suya propia. Error, como Bradford agarró su muñeca derecha también. Él la tiró pesadamente al suelo, impresionante ella. Él la agarró por el cuello, y entregó dos golpes rígidos a la cara, antes de arrojar a un lado. Elsa gimió y oofed ligeramente cuando Raph aterrizó sobre su brazo extendido.

-Raph!- Leo grito

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a obedecer a su vez, vio a Leo en una pelea con Bradford. Xever le corrió por la espalda, patadas en la cara. Casi demasiado rápido para ver, Bradford dio un golpe exitoso, y luego ambos hombres lanzó el ninja revestido azul de nuevo, desarmado, y el aterrizaje entre sus hermanos caídos.

-Leo- Elsa grito bloqueando ataque de los ninjas hasta que Xever le dio una patada en la cara tirandola al piso

-Elsa...- susurro Donnie haciendo una mueca

Apenas puso levantante,un ninja la agarro del brazo haciendole una llave de cuello evitando que pudiera moverse,luego de segundos de esfuerzos para liberarse escucho las risas de Bradford y Xever

-Ves Bradford- dijo Xever riendo -Así es como se atrapan tortugas..y..capturas a una niña- de ponto saco el cuchillo -Y ahora te enseñare como se filetean-

-Sobre mi cadaver...- dijo Elsa furiosa tratando de liberarse del ninja

-Como quieras- dijo Xever acercandose a ella pero Bradford lo freno

-Tenemos la misión de capturar a la chica, no hacerle daño- dijo Bradford seriamente

-Ya atrape a las tortugas!- protesto Xever. -Dejame divertirme un rato con ella.

-No las hubieras atrapado si no fuera por mi...- dijo Bradford -Y lo sabes..-

Xever rio -Si que hubieramos hecho sin tu valiente liderasgo desde dentro de ese bote de basura-

De repente, se produjo un fuerte Sching como una katana familiarizado incrustó en el suelo delante de Leo. Leo miró, luego miró hacia también miró hacia arriba. El líder de la púrpura del dragón se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. Leo sonrió ligeramente.

-Ahora, si me disculpas- dijo Xever. -Es hora de enseñarle a esa mocosa quien manda.-

Aprovechando su katana, Leo se puso de pie, apuntando con su arma a la cara de Xever. -¡Yo no lo creo!- Se levantó de un salto, y cortó los soportes de la torre de agua en la que Elsa de un rapido movimiento se liberara del ninja y acercandose a sus hermanos

La torre se derrumbó, su contenido de salio en una ola, llevandose a Xever y Bradford, y los ninjas negros, frente a la azotea.

Al igual que sucedió eso, Elsa gritó, -Señor Murakami!-

Mikey con su cadena kusarigama, y se lanzó hacia adelante, saltando desde el tejado. Donnie, Raph, Leo y Elsa corrieron, y miró por encima del borde con ansiedad.

-¡Lo tengo!- Mikey dijo, con una mano colgando de su cadena, el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de Murakami.

-Whoo!- Elsa lanzo un puño al aire.

-Bien hecho, Mikey!- dijo Leo

-No mires abajo Murakami -San!- dijo Mikey. -O, uh escuches abajo.-

Las tortugas mayores y Elsa tiraron de la cadena, tirando de su hermano y Murakami respaldo a la seguridad. Leo miró a su se dio cuenta, y utilizó su visión periférica para ver donde él estaba buscando. Ella sólo vio el líder Dragón púrpura que desaparece detrás de una esquina en la azotea opuesta. Leo estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

* * *

Un par de minutos después de traer el señor Murakami volver a su restaurante, que estaba ofreciendo un paquete para ellos.

-Acepta esto en muestra de mi gratitud ... pizza gyoza!-

-¡Estupendo!- Donnie exclamó, tomando el paquete. -Gracias Murakami San!-

-Oh, sí ...- Elsa se lamió los labios.

-No hay de que,Tortugas y Elsa-San-, dijo Murakami, con un poco de astucia.

Se inclinaron, luego, de lo que el viejo chino había dicho que les golpeó.

-Oye-, dijo Donnie. -Como es que…?-

-Tengo otros sentidos-, dijo Murakami. - ...- Sonaba un poco escondidas de nuevo cuando dijo el segundo.

Elsa miró a Mikey, quien levantó el brazo, y rápidamente bajó, haciendo una mueca.

-¿No crees que somos raros y aterradores?...Bueno, menos Elsa- Leo preguntó con incertidumbre.

-Ustedes me salvaron la vida-, dijo Murakami, sonriendo. -¿De que me quejaria?-

Elsa suspiró, también sonriendo, y se apoyó un codo sobre el hombro de Donnie. Mikey dio un paso adelante, y luego abrazó a Murakami.

-Ahora tenemos otro amigo humano,- susurró Elsa.

-Hemos salvado la vida-, Raph señaló.

-Sí, pero no creo que lo que importa a Mikey ahora mismo ...-

* * *

De vuelta en la guarida, todos, incluyendo a Abril y Maestro Splinter, estaba sentado en la sala principal, disfrutando de una cena de gyoza pizza. A excepción de abril; Donnie estaba tratando de conseguir que probar uno.

-Sólo pruebe uno-, instó, la celebración de una hacia la boca. -A veces dos cosas que no parecen conbinar hacen una gran pareja!- Elsa se atragantó con la bola de masa. -Digo, comida.-

Abril suspiró. -Bien.- Donnie utiliza sus palillos para colocar la bola de masa en la boca. Abril masticado por un par de segundos, a continuación, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. -Woah! Esto esta delicioso!-

Donnie veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Entonces, Abril tomó su plato, y se puso a comer toda la comida. Donnie se quedó sin aliento, luego suspiró, cayendo ligeramente. Elsa se atragantó con la comida de nuevo, y negó con la risa en silencio mientras le entregaba su propio plato a su hermano vestida de púrpura.

-Hoy dieron muestra de su fuerza,muchachos-, dijo Maestro miró bruscamente, mirandolo un poco ofendida. Splinter rió, poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Tú también, Elsa.-

-Sí, pero casi nos vencen-, dijo Rafa. Elsa se inclinó y tomó una de las bolas de masa hervida de su hermano. Raph la golpeó con sus palillos.

-Su fuerza fue la piedad-, dijo Splinter. -por eso les ayudo el Dragon Purpura.-

Leo metió en la cara de Raph, sonriendo con suficiencia. -Bueno ...? Dilo.-

Raph suspiró, poniendo los ojos. -Ok, ok. Tenías razón ...-

Leo se rió, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro. -¿Ves? Eso no fue tan-

-Su miedo no resulto ser tan inútil.- Era el turno de Raph mirar petulante.

Leo se echó a reír. -Oh, yo te voy a demostrar lo que es miedo...¡sin piedad!- Sin previo aviso, se abalanzo sobre Raph.

-Hay chicos- Elsa se cubrio la cara riendo.


	9. El Desafió

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Elsa: ver a sus hermanos entrenar mientras ella se quedó a un lado, razonablemente estaba segura. Esta vez, era Raphael contra Leonardo.

-Miren esto, chicos!- Donnie entró, sosteniendo un par de cosas blancas en la mano. -Nuestro ninjutsu esta punto de subir de nivel!-

-¡Genial!- Leo rápidamente derribo a Raph de una patada.

-Al igual que, el nuevo nivel de tecnología? ¿O ...?- Elsa se encogió de hombros.

Donnie sonrió con orgullo, sosteniendo uno de los objetos blancos, redondos. -Ayer pase toda la noche, y me di cuenta de como hacer ... bombas ninja de humo!- Con eso,lanzó el objeto al suelo y desapareció en una nube de humo de color púrpura brillante. Luego apareció justo al lado de Elsa en otra nube de humo, sonriendo ampliamente

-Woah ...- Leo, Elsa y Raph miraban impresionados

-Para hacerlas-, dijo Donnie. -Hice dos agujeros en una cascara de huevo sin romperla,saque el contenido con cuidado, espere a que se seque el interior, le puse polvo explosivo, y sellé ambos agujeros con cera.-

Raph hizo un gesto de hablar con su mano. -Basta de bla bla, bla. Hazlo de nuevo!- dijo emocionado, empujando a Leo.

-La tortuga necesita acción!- Elsa tomó una de las bombas de humo de la mano de Donnie. Su hermano la empujó lejos,sosteniendo el huevo con cautela en el aire, fuera de su alcance.

-Elsa, detente-, dijo Donnie. -Trato de decirlas que lleva mucho tiempo hacerlas. Así que usenlas con discreción.-

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno!- llamo Mikey desde la cocina. -¿Quién quiere omelettes?-

Donnie echó un vistazo a las bombas de humo en su mano. -omelettes ...? Mikey no!-corrio a la cocina.

Demasiado tarde, en una nube de humo de color púrpura, su hermano más joven apareció en el dojo, tosiendo, y con un plato de «huevos».

-Uf, creo que ese huevo estaba podrido-, dijo Mikey

Elsa se mordió el labio, con una sonrisa, mientras que Leo se rió, inclinándose sin poder hacer nada contra Raph.

-Esos no son los huevos,Mikey- dijo Donnie. -Son bombas ninjas de humo.-

Los ojos de Mikey se agrandaron. -No me digas…!- Con eso, se lanzó otra bomba de humo. -Este ...- Apareció en el árbol del dojo, y lanzó otro. -... Es el mejor día ...- Él apareció apoyado en el árbol, lanzando otra. -…¡de mi vida!- Dejó caer otra.

-Mikey, detente!- Donnie gritó.

Mikey sonrió como un diablo, y se dejó caer otra. Él apareció detrás de Donnie. -¡Te amo, amigo!- dijo, agarrando su hermano por los hombros y lo besó en la mejilla.-¡De corazon!-Donnie miró con furia hacia él.

-Chicos!- Esa fue la voz de Abril en la guarida

Las tortugas y Elsa rápidamente corrieron a la sala principal, donde Abril se sentó en en sofa, los brazos envueltos alrededor de ella de una manera impotente.

-Nunca van a creer lo que me pasó ...-, dijo Abril.

-Cálmate, Abril-, dijo Donnie con dulzura, de rodillas junto a la chica humana. -Sólo tienes que decirnos lo que pasó.

-Me ah estado observando-, dijo Abril. -Una paloma, gigante!- Agarró a Donnie por los brazos, mirando un poco frenético

Elsa se dio la vuelta para que nadie pudiera verla reír. Raph, al parecer, no hizo tal cosa. Él se rió abiertamente, antes de cortar. -¿Qué?- él dijo. -No puedo creer que no les cause gracias.-

Elsa se rió, y ella podía sentir la mirada de Leo seriamente en ella. -Bueno,- dijo ella, hacerse con el control de su cara, dando la vuelta, y apoyado un codo en el hombro de Raph. -Suena divertido cuando lo dices así.-

-¿Ven?- Dijo Raphael, señalando a Elsa. -Por lo menos es un poco divertido.-

-No es divertido, Raph-, dijo Donnie, ayudando Abril a ponerse de pie. -Hay una criatura por ahí tratando de lastimar a mi abril.-

Abril echao una mirada de reojo a Donnie, y Elsa tenía que mantener la cara en las palmas de las manos. Donnie parecía dado cuenta de lo que dijo, y sonrió nerviosamente. -Nuestro abril ...- Todavía no había escasez de miradas. -Abril.-

-Esto es serio- Mikey habló. -Ire por Splinter.- Levantó una bomba de humo.

-No necesitamos..- Leo fue cortado cuando Mikey desapareció en una nube de humo, y en su lugar estaba el Maestro Splinter.

-Miguel Ángel dijo que querían verme?-

Un par de minutos más tarde, estaban reunidos en torno a Abril, que se sentó en el escalón hoyo, abrazándose las rodillas.

-Sus garras eran enormes,- dijo ella. -Él me habría hecho pedazos! Pero se estrello contra el cristal.-

Raph, por supuesto que se sento a un lado,leyendo un cómic, se echó a reír de nuevo. Incluso Elsa le lanzó una mirada (ella sabía que no debía reírse de eso ahora, y también de que su padre esta hay),cortó de nuevo.

-Lose- él dijo. -No es divertido- Él gruñó cuando el baston de Splinter lo golpeó en la cabeza, y Elsa estaba muy contento de que ella no se había reído.

-Raphael-, dijo en tono de reproche de Splinter. -Abril esta muy asustada

-Elsa pensó que era divertido-, Raph murmuró, volviendo a su cómic.

-Bueno ... Hasta que Abril explicó todo el asunto, de alguna manera sonaba divertido,- dijo Elsa, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. -Pero ya sé que ahora no...-

-Sí, Raph- dijo Mikey a Raph, sentado junto a Elsa. -No seas tan insensible.- Se volvió a Abril. -¿Necesitas un pañuelo?-

-Creo que estoy bien- dijo Abril

-Te traere un pañuelo.- Dejó caer una bomba de humo. Los ojos de abril se abrieron, y luego Mikey aparecieron en su otro lado.-No tenemos pañuelos-, dijo. Sacó otra bomba de humo. -¿Quieres que te haga una sopa?-

-Ya basta-, dijo Donnie exasperado, poniéndose de pie para quitarle la bomba de humo de la mano de Mikey. Miró a Abril. -No te preocupes,Abril, no dejaremos que te hagan daño.-

-Tienes razon Donnie-, dijo Leo. -Le pondremos una trampa para ese ...hombre paloma y para aseguranos de que no te vuelva a molestar.-

-Ya se que usaremos de carnada- dijo Donnie.

-Migajas de pan!- Dijo Mikey. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. -Las palomas comen migajas- explicó.

-Hablaba de Abril- dijo Donnie

Abril se puso en pie, Elsa le lanzo a Donnie una mirada aguda, y los ojos de Mikey se ensanchó.

-¿Qué?- Mikey saltó delante de abril. -¿Dejaras que se coma a Abril? Crei que te gustaba!-

-¡Sí!- Abril estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oye las migajas de pan suena mejor que...Espera, ¿qué?- Elsa volvió para mirar a Abril.

-No te preocupes-, dijo Donnie con confianza. -Te cubriremos.-

-Muy bien Poderosos Mutantes-, dijo Leo. Apretó el puño en su palma. -Hagámoslo.-

Elsa palmeo su cara -¿Como que mutantes?-.

-¿Poderosos Mutantes?- Raph repite. -¿Dansantes tontos ya estaba ocupado?-

¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Mikey. -¡Vamonos!- Corrió hacia la guarida, salida / entrada, seguido de sus hermanos y de Abril.

-¡Esperen!- Ellos se congelaron, y se volvió al oír la voz de mando de su Sensei. -Aun no saben a lo que se enfrentaran-, dijo Splinter advirtiendo. -Tal vez deban estudiar a su enemigo antes de confrontarlo.-

-Con todo respeto, Sensei ...-, dijo Leo lentamente, juntando las manos. -Es una paloma ...- Se encogió de hombros de una manera profunda la excavación.

-Lo que se sabes es peligroso para tu enemigo- dijo Splinter. -Lo crees saber es peligroso para ti.- golpeo con su baston el pecho de Leo. -Temo que tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo.-

Elsa intercambió una mirada con sus otros tres hermanos.

-Sensei-, dijo Leo. -En los últimos meses, hemos vencido arañas gigantes, criaturas plantas, robots extraterrestres, y a un ejército de ninjas...- Contó éstos con los dedos. Elsa chocó los puños con Raph, mientras Mikey y Donnie se alababan asi mismos. -No es exceso de confianza-,continuó Leo. -Simplemente somos buenos.-

Con eso dicho, Leo saltó sobre las barras de entrada, y sus hermanos (y Abril) lo siguieron hacia la salida de la alcantarilla.

* * *

Elsa apretó los ojos con fuerza, apretando el espacio entre los ojos, escuchando Abril siendo 'cebo'.

-¡Heme aqui! Caminando en la gran ciudad! Y yo sola! ¡Oh, sola aqui,solo espero ningún hombre paloma loco se me aparezca! Eso seria lo ultimo que quisiera!- dijo Abril

Elsa tuvo que reprimir un gemido bajo.

-¿Que haces?- dijo la voz de Donnie.

-Querias que fuera carnada-, dijo Abril irritado. -Soy carnada!-

-Asi no habla una carnada!-

-¿Y tu como sabes que habla?-

-Una carnada no responde!-

La boca de Elsa se dejó caer, y ella asomó la cabeza por el basurero que estaba escondido en. Raph miró desde debajo de la tapa de alcantarilla,Leo abrió el contenedor opuesto a Elsa, y Mikey colgado de una escalera de incendios. Los cuatro estaban mirando Donnie. -Oooooh ...-

-Oh, no, no!- Mikey añadió, moviendo un dedo.

Todos se retiraron rápidamente de nuevo en sus escondites. Elsa oía Donnie riendo nerviosamente. -Sólo ... actua como si nada ...- Donnie se retiró a su escondite.

Abril suspiró. -Heme aqui ... actuando como si nada. completamente indefenza,contra cualquier horrible paloma mutante que pudiera atacarme.-

Elsa palmeo su cara, se puso rígida ya que de repente cuando oyó el graznido. Entonces, Abril gritó. Elsa se asomó fuera del contenedor de basura sólo ver una enorme paloma, humanoide ser electrocutado por la casa de Donnie hecho pistola paralizante.

-¡Ahora!- A la señal de Leo,Elsa, Raph y Mikey se abalanzaron sobre el hombre paloma.

Elsa frunció los labios en los enormes pústulas verdes en el cuerpo del hombre paloma.

-Ugh ...- Raph aparentemente pensó que era asqueroso.

-¡Esta bien,esta bien!- La paloma dio unos golpecitos en el suelo con su mano libre ... ala ... cosa. -Ya basta,cielos ¿que haces?!-

Donnie y Abril de pie sobre él, Donnie sosteniendo su pistola paralizante como un jefe.

-Y eso que no era buena carnada-, Abril comentó a la tortuga vestida de púrpura.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, ayudando Raph sostener la paloma abajo como Leo y Mikey se pusieron de pie.

-Que tienes que decir hombre paloma-, dijo Leo, mirando hacia abajo a la paloma mutante.

-Tengo un nombre!- la paloma se quejó.

-Sí, pero eso no nos intereza,- dijo Raph sin rodeos.

Elsa golpeo su hombro con reprobación. La paloma volvió la cabeza todo el camino, como una paloma normal para mirar a Raph. -Soy Pete.-

-¿Por qué querias lastimar a Abril, Pete?- Preguntó Leo.

-No queria lastimarla- 'Pete' protestó. -Sólo queria darle un mensaje.- Elsa apoyó cuando él empujó su cabeza hacia delante con complicidad. -De su padre.-

Abril quedó sin aliento. -Sueltenlo!-

Elsa y Raph se apartaron, y Pete se puso de pie, enfrente a abril. -Ambos éramos invitados de los Kraang-, dijo Pete.

-Y por invitados... Supongo que eso era malo ...-, dijo Elsa lentamente.

-Por supuesto-, dijo Pete. Sacó dos manos por la cara. -Me vaciaron una sustancia y me convirtieron en esto!-

-Ahh..- dijo Abril -Debio haber sido horrible...que te convirtieras en paloma-

-De hecho,empecé como paloma-, explicó Pete.

Mikey se cruzó de brazos. -Les dije que las migajas funcionarian.- Gritó un poco cuando Pete lo agarró por el hombro.

-Tienes migajas de pan?- le preguntó con entusiasmo, moviendo Mikey alrededor, como si la esperanza de encontrar migas de pan en él.

-Um ...- Abril habló. -¿Mi padre?-

Pete levantó la vista depues de agitar a Mikey al revés. -¡O claro!- Dejó caer a Mikey de cabeza (-¡Ay!-) Y sacó un teléfono, entregándoselo a Abril.

Elsa se trasladó a mirar por encima del hombro de Abril. -Algo terrible va a pasar-, dijo el papá de abril un video teléfono. -No sé que es, pero es importante que salgas de la ciuda tan pronto como puedas. Sálvate ... recuerda ... Te amo ...-

Abril parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y ella apretó el teléfono contra su pecho. -Y yo a ti papito ...- Elsa le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que está hablando?- Leo preguntó a Pete.

-Solo soy el mensajero-, dijo Pete.

-Matemos al mensajero- Elsa murmuró. Ella dio un paso atrás cuando Pete y sus hermanos volvieron para mirarla. -¡Es una broma!-

-Debemos sacarte de la ciudad-, dijo Donnie, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Abril.

-No ire a ningun lado sin mi padre!- dijo Abril bruscamente, volviéndose hacia él.

-No escuchaste!- Donnie dijo en señal de protesta. -Algo terrible va a pasar!-

-Entonces demonos prisa- dijo Abril

Elsa sonrió ligeramente. -¿Puedes decirnos donde lo tienen los Kraangs?- Preguntó Leo,quien sigue hablando con Pete.

-Yo puedo ...-, dijo Pete, mirando a Leo. -Pero eso les va a costar mucho ...pan-

-Estas hablando de pan de verdad?- pregunto Leo

-¡Sí!- Pete dijo alegremente. -¡Pan de maza!-

-¡Hecho!-

Mikey levantó una bomba de humo. -En marcha!

* * *

Donnie se paro en el caparazón de Mikey, tratando de abrir una posible entrada en el edificio Kraang, que está en la azotea. Donnie tuvo éxito, apartando la tapa de metal.

-Muy facil!-

-¡Hagámoslo!- Abril dijo emocionada.

Leo la detuvo con una mano mientras trataba de avanzar. -Tú te quedaras aquí, Abril.-

-¿Estás loco?- Abril, dijo con incredulidad.

-¿Era una pregunta retórica?- Elsa comentó.

-Mi papá está ahí!-

-Junto con no sabemos cuántos Kraang!- Leo replicó. -Esto requiere de sigilo, y de profesionales.-

-¡Uf!- Abril dio un pequeño fuerte suspiro de irritación. -Tengo que hacer algo!-

-Claro que vas a hacer algo.- Leo agarró la cuerda de las manos de Raph, y se lo entregó a Abril. -Necesitamos que bajes la cuerda cuando te demos la señal.-

Abril suspiró. -Bien.-

Donnie saltó al interior del edificio. Elsa saltó detras él, rodando en silencio detrás de un cajón, Leo bajando justo después de ella. El aterrizaje de Mikey era un poco menos elegante. De hecho, su aterrizaje atrajo la atención de un cercano Kraang droide, quien se volvió hacia él.

-Mikey- Elsa siseó molesta, ya que el droide dirigido su arma a la naranja vestidos de ninja.

Raph aterrizó en el droide, el apuñalamiento sai en sus hombros, llevándolo al suelo.

-Gracias, hombre-, dijo Mikey, dando un pulgar hacia arriba.

Leo hizo un 'vamos' gesto, y se dirigió hacia un pasillo, Donnie y Elsa justo detrás. Elsa oyó Mikey soltar un -¡Ay!- y se volvió a verlo frotándose la cabeza, mirando a Raph.

Un poco más abajo de la sala, Leo pronto se congelo, levantando un puño. Se volvió hacia sus hermanos,sostiendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh ...- saco sus katanas, Leo doblo en la esquina.

La mandíbula de Elsa disminuyó ligeramente cuando oyó el sonido de corte en rodajas de metal metal, y se asomó por encima de la esquina.

Leo hizo un gesto para que continúen siguiente, de pie más de medio Kraang dio un salto mortal por encima, sus otros hermanos de cerca, y siguió su camino.

Finalmente terminaron después de un par Kraang droides a una habitación. Leo se coló en ellos, y tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, golpeó sus cabezas juntas. Raph lanzó su sai a la cabeza de la Kraang droide ya que ocupa la habitación.

Elsa entró después de Donnie y Mikey, mirando a las luces azules corrían por la consola en el centro de la habitación. -¿Eh ... dulce discoteca.-

-Es un equipo-, dijo Donnie, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo el centro de la consola.

-Sí, eso es lo que quise decir ...- Elsa murmuró.

Hubo un sonido chillando, y el sonido de carne golpeando carne inteligente. Leo y Raph entraron en la habitación.

-Problemas cerebrales?- dijo Elsa, como Raph ayudó Mikey mover la línea Kraang droide lado.

-Resuelto-, dijo Leo. Se volvió a examinar la consola. -Donnie, ve en el sistema y ve que puedes encontrar sobre el plan del Kraang. Raph, Elsa,vengan conmigo. Mikey, quedate con Donnie-.

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con Mikey?- Donnie dijo irritado.

-Hey-, dijo Mikey, buscando dolor.

-Donnie ...- Elsa se cruzó de brazos, mirando al suelo.

-Yo no lo quiero ...-, dijo Leo. -Y yo estoy acargo!-

-Hey ...- Mikey dijo de nuevo

-Eso ... es fue lo mas infaltil que es escuchado de un lider acargo- dijo Elsa, mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno,ya escuchaste!- Leo dijo indignada.

-Bueno,que Mikey valla con Raph-, dijo Donnie, señalando a dicho hermano.

Raph se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. -Sobre mi cadáver! que valla con Elsa.-

-Raph ...- Elsa volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Saben.- dijo Mikey bruscamente, mirando. -Estoy empezando a pensar que nadie quiere estar conmigo!- Elsa se volvió hacia él con sorpresa.-¡Muy bien! Yo seguire por mi cuenta!-

Elsa levantó una mano para detenerlo, justo cuando la naranja tortuga lanzó una bomba de humo, y desapareció en una nube de humo de color pú un ruido cerca, y las tres tortugas y Elsa vieron la puert abierta, exudando humo púrpura, de la que surgió Mikey.

Él se rió tímidamente. -Esto es un armario.-

Elsa puso los ojos. -Diviertanse!- Raph llamo como él,Elsa y Leo salieron de la habitación

Las dos tortugas mayores y la chica dejaron a Donnie (y a Mikey) y fueron a buscar al padre de Abril.

* * *

-Sr. O'Neil?- Leo susurró. -¿Está ahí?

Cuando Elsa miró por encima del hombro, vio a un hombre con el pelo rojo, el mismo hombre de mensaje de vídeo de Abril, el mismo hombre que había sido secuestrado hace tantos meses, aparecio en la ventana de la celda.

Al ver a Leo, él dijo: -Tu ayudaste a rescatar a mi hija. ¿Está bien?-

-Ella está bien-, dijo Leo rápidamente. -Esta afuera.- Él empezó a buscar la cerradura de la celda, y Elsa palmeo su cara.

-Él no necesita saber la última parte tonto- Elsa murmuró a su hermano.

¿Aun está en la ciudad?- Sr. O'Neil dijo con incredulidad. -Es muy testaruda.-

-Sí,- dijo Leo con ironía, la eliminación de la cubierta de la cerradura eléctrica. -Ya lo notamos.- Empezó jugando con los cables.

Después de unos minutos, tanto Raph y Elsa se aburrieron con la observación del caparazon de Leo mientras trabajaba en la cerradura.

-Tú estabas escuchando a Donnie cuando nos hablaba de como forzar cerraduras, ¿verdad?- Elsa dijo irritado.

-Sí,- Leo respondió fríamente. -Ustedes no?- Él sacó la lengua ligeramente mientras seguía volteando los cables.

Elsa frunció el ceño a la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sólo un poco más tarde, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Trata de intercambiar dos cables negros-, sugirió, que señala en el cuadro.

-Son todos negros- dijo Leo en breve.

-Como Leo se esta tardando tanto en abrir la cerradura-, dijo Raph irritado.

-No esta tan facil, dijo Leo, sonando irritado y exasperado. -Simplemente dile a Elsa que se calle, y ire más rápido.-

-Mientras podrias decirnos que se proponen los Kraangs-, dijo Raphael, volviéndose hacia el señor O' frunció el Leo de nuevo.

-Son seres de otra dimensión-, explicó el Sr. O'Neil. -Cuando llegaron aquí, trajeron el mutágeno.-

-¿Por qué?- pedido Leo, al mismo tiempo que continuaba trabajando en la cerradura. -¿Que objeto convierten a las personas en monstruos?-

-Eso tambien me incluye, ¿sabes?- Elsa dijo.

-El mutágeno no funciona como ellos creerian-, dijo O'Neil. -Parece que sus leyes fisicas y las nuestras son muy diferentes.-

-Y estan secuestrando a cientificos para modificar su sustancia!- Leo dijo.

-Wow!- Raph dijo, obviamente sarcástico. -Lo desifrste! ¿Cómo va la cerradura? Elsa puso los ojos.

Leo le lanzó una mirada, antes de regresar a la cerradura, sacando los extremos de los dos cables. -Y que quieren que haga la sustancia?- preguntó al señor O'Neil.

-Ojala lo supiera- el hombre humano respondió, mirando deprimido.

-¡Leó!- Donnie vino corriendo alrededor de la esquina, mirando frenético. -Elsa! Raph!- Leo fue sacado de la cerradura como él, Elsa y Raph miraron a su hermano. -Pusieron una bomba de mutageno en el centro! Van a usarla para exparsirla en la ciudad

Las dos tortugas mayores y la niña hicieron una mueca de alarma.

-¿Puede haber alguna vez de un momento en que Nueva York no se convertira en una locura de mutantes?- Elsa dijo exasperada.

Donnie no escuchaba sin embargo. -Oh, hola Sr. O'Neil,- dijo, agitando al hombre dirigida roja en la célula, sonriendo ampliamente. -Su hija es un encanto.-

Elsa tenía que mantener la cara en las palmas de las manos como el Sr. O'Neil levantó una ceja.

-Muy bien- dijo Leo. -Hay que desarmar esa bomba ... si pudiera abrir esta puerta!- Él apretó los dientes con frustración, trepando los cables.

-No creo que vas a abrirla al mezclar esos cables como espaguetis- dijo Elsa.

-¿Es que quieres probarlo?- Leo dijo, volviéndose a mirarla.

-¿Lo has intentado?- Elsa casi se ha habia olvidado de Mikey hasta ahora. Ella miró por encima del hombro, justo cuando la tortuga más joven apretó un botón aleatorio.

-¡No!- las tortugas y Elsa gritaron frenéticamente.

Demasiado tarde. La alarma sonó. Mikey acaba de llegar a enfrentarse con lo que había hecho, y se rió nerviosamente.

-Es por eso que nadie quiere estar contigo!- Raph gritó, poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Mikey.

-¡Listo!- Leo anunció repentinamente.

La puerta se abrió, y el padre de Abril salió de la celda.

-¡Leó!- Elsa gritó, saltando sobre sus pies. -Kraang droides a las cuatro!-

Leo metió un disparo de láser, él y Donnie teniendo Sr. O'Neil por los brazos. -¡Vamonos!-

Elsa desvio un par de disparos de láser con sus poderes, antes de seguir a sus hermanos a través de los pasillos. -¡Alejate,alejate,alejate!-

Finalmente, lo hicieron de nuevo a su punto de salida. Donnie, Leo y el Sr. O'Neil se escondieron a un lado, Raph y Elsa se lanzó al otro. Mikey, por supuesto, se tropezó. Raph lo agarró y lo llevó aparte. Raph mostró su preocupación por el chasquido de la tortuga más joven en la cabeza.

Elsa se asomó desde su escondite, y gritó cuando un disparo de láser casi le dejo un agujero en la cabeza.

-¡Fijate chatarra! ¿Dónde está la cuerda, Leonardo?- Elsa llama. Ella se puso rígida cuando escuchó la horrible imitación de una paloma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Raph espetó a su hermano mayor. Miró hacia arriba. -Abril!la cuerda!-

-¡Papa!- Abril se oía llamar hacia abajo.

-¡Abril!- Sr. O'Neil gritó.

Hubo una bofetada como la cuerda cayó al suelo. También hubo disparon como los Kraang droides se acercaron. Raph pateó un barril de petróleo, y que se estrelló en los próximos droides. Tan pronto como eso se hizo, Raph apuñaló a un androide que había logrado hacerlo más allá del ataque barril. Es el arma cayó al suelo.

-Muy, creo que es hora de irse-, dijo Elsa.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Donnie asintió.

De repente, el Sr. O'Neil se apoderó del arma que la Kraang droide había caído.

-Sr. O'Neil, ¿qué hace?- Leo gritó.

En lugar de responder, el hombre humano empezó a disparar a los Kraang droides, que fueron simplemente recuperando de un ataque barril de petróleo de Raph. Luego se volvió hacia Leo. -Salven a mi hija-, dijo. -Salven a la ciudad.-

-Papito, no!- Abril se oía gritar.

Sr. O'Neil continuó disparando a los Kraang droides. Leo se agachó cuando se reanudó el fuego láser.

-¡Corran,corran!- el ordenó.

Él y Donnie corrieron hacia la cuerda, Mikey, Raph y Elsa justo detrás. Donnie se apoderó de la cuerda, pero vaciló, volviéndose hacia el señor O'Neil

Elsa gritó cuando ella apenas faltó ser rozado por un disparo de láser. -Donatello, mueva el caparazon,por favor!-

-No podemos dejarlo!- Donnie protestó.

-No, nos queda de otra!- Leo rompió.

En pocos segundos, los cuatro tortugas y Elsa subieron por la cuerda. Elsa, siendo la última, miró hacia abajo antes de subir a cabo. Sr. O'Neil estaba siendo arrastrado por el Kraang. La Kunoichi cerró los ojos, y salió.

Abril sollozaba en silencio en el hombro de Donnie. Donnie tiró de ella hacia atrás ligeramente.

-Lo rescataremos Abril-, dijo en voz baja. -Te lo prometo.-

* * *

Una de las armas que no utilizan a menudo era el arco y la flecha. Pero a Elsa le encantaba cuando las usaban. De acuerdo con Donnie,la bomba del mutageno Kraang se estableció en la parte superior de un hotel del centro. El Hotel Wolf.

Sacando las flechas. Elsa saltó a la cima de la bomba de mutageno,apuntando cuidadosamente con las flechas a cada Kraang droide que ya no estaba siendo atacado por sus hermanos. Casi demasiado tarde, oyó el sonido de la pistola detrás de ella. Pero hubo un grito familiar, de corte de metal, y el Kraang droide cayó de la bomba, corte limpio en medio, el cerebro Kraang chillando en protesta hasta el fondo. Elsa volteo y veo a Leo, antes de que los dos de ellos saltaron desde lo alto de la bomba

Raph aulló como un cerebro Kraang paso entre sus piernas, y le sacó la lengua a la cosa.

-Entonces ...- Elsa alzó la vista hacia la bomba. -Wow ... quien se podria dar cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?-

-Bien Donnie ...- Leo suspiró. -Todo tuyo.-

Elsa palmeo a Donnie en el hombro. -Sin presiones.-

Donnie abrió un panel de control, y sus primeras palabras no fueron alentadores. -OH oh…-

Leo miró en el panel. -Uh oh?- repitió con incredulidad. -Donnie! dijiste que sabrias hacerlo!-

-No contaba con un diseño tan complicado!- Donnie espetó.

-Son seres de otra dimensión!- Leo gritó. -¿Qué esperabas? Una bola grande con tapon que decia bomba?!-

-¡No!- Donnie replicó. -Pero esto !-

Raph empujó Leo un lado. -Espero que esta discución no dure otros cuarenta minutos y quince segundos!-dijo sarcásticamente, antes de golper a su hermano menor en la cabeza.

-Bien, cállense!- Elsa gritó, conseguiendo la atencion de sus hermanos. -Donnie,haz lo tuyo, ¿quieres?-

Donnie echó una mirada a Raph, antes de volver al panel de bomba. Después de unos gemidos y gruñidos nerviosos, finalmente comenzó a llegar en cautela, sus hermanos que asoman detrás de él; estaba empezando a sudar un poco.

-Cuidado…!- Leo advirtió con inquietud.

La cabeza de Donnie volteo bruscamente,las colas de su máscara golpeaba a Elsa en la cara, mirando con furia. Poco a poco, se fue de nuevo a su trabajo. Cuando llegó a su mano de nuevo, Raph habló. -Cuidado con los cables.-

-No me estan ayudando!- Donnie espetó.

-¿Qué tal si presionamos este botón?- Mikey sugirió, alcanzando su mano en el panel.

Raph tomó su muñeca, tirando de su mano. -¿No crees que has presionado suficientes botones esta noche?- él chasqueó.

Elsa dejó escapar el aliento en un audible, silbato viento lento, tratando de calmar sus dos nervios y de sus hermanos. Después de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, Donnie regresó al panel. Se tocó la boca, tarareando desafinando.

-Donnie!- Leo dijo de pronto. -Tienes que darte prisa!-

-No puedo trabajar, con tanta presión!- Donnie gritó frenéticamente.

-Manten la calma-, dijo Elsa en un ligero cantar voz canción. -No hay presión. Simplemente desactiva la esta bomba, salva la ciudad ... No hay problema.- Ella se puso rígida ante un sonido estrépito detrás de ellos.

-Um ... Eso podría ser un problema-, dijo Leo.

Se volvieron. Chris Bradford y Xever estaban en el signo de Wolf Hotel. Elsa saco su katana, agachada, sus hermanos también sacaron sus armas.

-Elsa cubre a Donnie-, dijo Leo.

Xever agarró a Mikey, y lo lanzó por encima del hombro. Antes de que Xever podría hacerle más daño, Leo lo derribo.

-Eligieron un muy mal momento para esto!- Leo rompió el bloqueo de un golpe.

-Oh, perdon por el inconveniente-, dijo xever sarcásticamente. -¿Cuándo preferirian exalar su ultimo respiro?-

-Oh, no lo sé- Elsa llamo. Ella esquivó la espada de Bradford mientras balanceaba en su cabeza, y abrió la empuñadura de su katana en el lado de la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, mirando a ella, antes de ser derribado por Raph. -¿Qué tal, nunca?

-Si esa explota,nos destruira a todo!- Leo dijo, el bloqueo de otro ataque

Bradford levantó su espada. -Prefiero morir con honor-, dijo. -Que vivir sin honor.-

-Ustedes no tienen honor- Elsa murmuró.

Él bajó la espada, que Raph solo logró esquivar. Raph rebotó en una viga de metal, y pateo a Bradford en la cara,hizo una voltereta sobre el tipo, y aterrizo detrás de él.

-¿Quieres apresurarte a desarmarla?!- Raph gritó a Donnie. -Estamos peleando con un par de locos!-

-¡Ya callate!- Donnie gritó.

Xever bloqueado tanto a Leo y Mikey, antes de patear a los dos en el pecho. Raph bloqueado el espada golpe de Bradford. Bradford rompió el bloque, agarró Raph por el caparazon, y lo arrojó a un lado.

-¡Oye!- Bradford se volvió, para obtener el pie de Elsa en su rostro. Moviéndose rápidamente, ella pateó el chico de nuevo en el pecho. Se volvió hacia Donnie, que parecía estar contando los cables. -Donnie ...?

-Yo no necesito más ruido en este momento,hermanita!- Donnie gritó.

-¡Bien bien!-

-Tan cerca-, susurró Donnie. -Tan cerca…-

Elsa se volteo para ver a Mikey bloqueando la espada de Bradford con su cadena nunchuk. Leo atacó al hombre desde atrás, pero Bradford se le anticipó. Se volvió y bloqueado katanas de Leo, antes de empujarlo hacia atrás.

-Quedan dos cables,- Donnie susurró con voz temblorosa. -¿Cual debo cortar? Negro ... o verde?-

-Ve el verde!- Mikey llama, antes de recibir un golpe en la cara.

Elsa se dio la vuelta al oír el pitido. Las manos de Donnie temblaban, el cortador de alambre en ellos. Él los puso alrededor del alambre negro. El pitido se aceleró. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. -Eh, ¿por qué no ...?- Los cortadores de alambre se trasladaron hasta el cable verde, y lo corto.

Elsa sintió un temor de esconderse, pero se restauró apretando los ojos apretados firmemente. Se oyó el ruido de apagar, y ella abrió un ojo.

-¿Lo apagaste?- Elsa chilló.

-Chicos ...- susurró Donnie. Él se echó a reír un poco. -Chicos!- Se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de reír un poco (como resultado de los nervios muy agotados). -Mikey ... tuvo razon en algo!

-Listo para patear algunos traseros?- Elsa dio salto mortal a la cornisa de la bomba, donde Bradford seguía pateando a Mikey y al caparazon de justo detrás de ella, Elsa salto a la segunda cornisa, y vio a Xever, que estaba peleando contra Rap

-¡Oye!- Xever volteo, y cogio la katana de Elsa por las cuchillas. -Oh, vamos ...- Ella fue arrojada contra Raph.

-See, gracias por el rescate-, dijo sarcásticamente Raph, poniéndose de pie. Lanzó un puñetazo a Xever, que bloqueó

Gruñendo, Elsa recupero su katna, barriendo Xever de sus pies. -Whoo!- Elsa aterrizo de luego recibir una patada en el pecho.

-Ay, diablos ...- Elsa abrió un ojo y vio Donnie corriendo hacia Xever desde atrás, antes de que un puñetazo en la cara causada Raph a caer encima de ella.

Donnie blandió su bastón bo con un grito, y Xever volvió justo a tiempo para cogerlo, y patear el ninja revestido púrpura en el caparazon. Dejó escapar una risa breve y satisfecho. Elsa se puso de pie, y mantuvo un katana en la garganta de Xever. Xever la agarró y la tiró por encima del hombro. Ella apenas se perdió como Donnie salto por encima de la Kunoichi derribada

Donnie bloqueó el golpe de Xever, y caminó hacia atrás, Xever estuvo de vuelta en la esquina. Con la misma rapidez, Donnie volvió corriendo a Elsa, quien estuvo a punto de tropezar con él, y Raph, que tenía ahora recuperó orientarse. Xever corrió tras él. Elsa se puso de pie, y ella y sus dos hermanos se pusieron en posiciones defensivas

Era su turno para conducir a Xever hacia atrás. Ellos no estaban apuntando a golpearlo en realidad todavía, y si lo hicieran, entonces que era una ventaja. Pronto, sin embargo, Leo y Mikey habían impulsado a Bradford a la segunda cornisa de la bomba, y los dos chicos malos estaban de espaldas al otro.

-Son dignos adversarios-, dijo Leo en su voz de-héroe-, sonriendo. -Pero ganamos la pelea.- Señaló con su katana a Bradford.-Suelten sus armas.-

-¡Jamas!- Xever dijo enojado.

-No tienen elección- dijo Leo- Perdieron-

Bradford habló. -Si voy a caer ...- Hizo una pausa mirando a Elsa. -Te llevare conmigo!- Él levantó su katana, y apuñalando el contenedor del mutageno.

-¡No!- Donnie gritó, pero demasiado tarde.

El mutágeno estalló en una inundación, el vaciado de la bomba, se llevo a Xever y a Bradford distancia. Ellos parecian tener un hábito de ser derrotado de esa manera ...

Elsa y sus hermanos se inclinaron lejos de la ola hasta que se había vaciado, y luego saltaron de la bomba. El mutágeno arrasó con un sonido sorber bruto. Las tortugas y Elsa vieron como la bomba accionado oficialmente se desvacio.

-Aclarando,- dijo Leo, con las manos en las caderas. -Derrotamos a los Kraangs y a los secuaces de Destructor, desarmamos una bomba y salvamos la ciudad-

-¿Chicos tengo un mal presentimiento?- dijo Elsa asustada

-Y no es exceso de confianza!- Dijo Raphael ignorando a su hermana.

-Es que somos buenos- dijo Leo con un guiño de confianza.

Las cuatro tortugas,celebraron con un alto tres menos Elsa quien tenia la mirada perdida. Con ese movimiento de la celebración, comenzaron a alejarse, listo para ir a casa.

Pero sus sonidos de la celebración fueron cortadas por una voz que hizo que Elsa se congelara y se quedara rigida.

-Tienen habilidades que impresionan...- Todos voltearon. El más alto, humano más temible que jamás habían visto, con mucho, se puso de pie en la parte superior de la bomba mutágeno, cubierto en su mayoría por la armadura de punta, un casco que cubre su rostro. Con un gruñido, saltó y aterrizó en frente de ellos. -Pero eso no los va a salvar ...-

-Tu...-Elsa susurro muerta de miedo -Tu no...-

-Oh, cielos...-, dijo Donnie tímidamente. -¿Creen que ese es ... Destructor?

-Chicos debemos irnos- dijo Elsa mientras sentia que su miedo aumentaba aun mas

-Pues si parece un destructor- dijo Raph

Todos ellos menos Elsa sacaron sus armas,poniendose en posiciones defensivas

El humano caminó hacia ellos, y sí, él era sin duda de alto. Era ridículo cuántas personas eran más altos que ellos (con la excepción habitual de Donnie), pero esto era algo nuevo. Pero lo que distrajo a Elsa eran sus ojos. Uno de ellos era un blanco lechoso, y el otro era marrón,parpadeando con malevolencia.

-Es sin duda una historia fascinante que mi antiguo enemigo le haya podido enseñar el ninjutsu a cuatro tortugas mutantes- dijo Destructor en voz baja. -Y es aun mas impresionante que su hija humana haya sobrevivido a mi ataque y conseguido asombrosos poderes de vez permita que ella viva para contarla.-

Elsa se congelo al oir eso, su peor enemigo y el de su padre estaba frente a ella mirandola

-Pero pensandolo bien..- dijo Destructor -Voy a terminar lo que empece hace 16 años,Hamato Yoshi quedara mas que llorando al ver a su querida hijita asesinada- sonrio maliciosamente-

Elsa se congelo, retrocediendo al escuchar sus intenciones.

-Primero tendras que atraparnos- dijo Leo tomando a su hermana del brazo -Mikey!-

Mikey levantó una bomba de humo. -Hasta nunca,ingenuo!- El huevo golpeó el suelo. Y fue sin duda un huevo. -Oops ...- Mikey sonrió nerviosamente. -Muy bien,acepto mi culpa.-

-Ahh...chicos- Elsa murmuro asustada.

Las cuchillas fueron sacadas de los guantes de Destructor con un rápido y ominosa Schin. Él se enfrentó con Raph primero.

-¡Raph no!- Elsa grito aterrorizada

Sai golpeo sus cuchillas, ya que bloquean y golpearon el uno al otro. Raph recortó su sai, y Destructor cruzó los guante, creando un escudo. Este último metió guanteletes hacia abajo, tomando el sai con ellos, dejando el pecho de Raph sin protección. Destructor le dio una patada hacia atrás. Raph golpeó el signo Wolf Hotel. Saltaron chispas y electricidad zumbaban.

Raph!- Leo gritó, como su hermano cayó al suelo, golpeado y electrocutado.

Leo entonces apenas esquivó a Destructor,que golpeó el suelo donde Leo había sido. Este hombre era extremadamente rápido, sin embargo, y barrió sus espadas en Leo. Afortunadamente, Leo también fue rápido. Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Destructor le dio un puñetazo hacia abajo, y le dio una patada de distancia, donde se quedó quieto.

-¡Leó!- Donnie corrió hacia adelante, en cuclillas junto a su hermano mayor

-¿Leo estas bien?- Elsa pregunto de cuclilas a Leo

Elsa se volvió a Mikey, sólo para ver que ya estaba corriendo para llegar a Raph.

Satisfechamente aterrada, la Kunoichi se trasladó junto a Leo, justo cuando se puso de pie, deslumbrante. Destructor saltó sobre ella, y Donnie se dio la vuelta y volvió a con su bo. Destructor lo atrapó, y marcó el final varias veces en la cara de el ninja más joven, antes de darle un puñetazo con su propio puño.

-¡Oye!- Elsa le lanzo una patada en la cabeza, que Destructor solo logró esquivar. Ella aterrizó en cuclillas, mirando, respirando de forma audible con más de miedo que rabia. -¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

Con un grito, saltó hacia él, sacando su katana. Ella rodó hacia un lado como Shredder abrió sus espadas en ella, y se puso de pie detrás de él. Ella inmediatamente levanto la palma hacia arriba creando picos de hielo. Antes de aterrizar,Destructor llegó detrás, se apoderó de las muñeca de la chica y la tiró por encima del hombro. Elsa se quedó sin aliento, atónita y aterrorizada.

Destructor levantó un puño, y ella apretó los ojos con fuerza. Se oyó el ruido de traqueteo de metal alrededor de metal, y ella abrió un ojo cadena kusarigama de Mikey fue envuelto alrededor de guante de Destructor. Antes de la naranja vestidos de ninjas hizo nada más, Destructor tiró de él hacia delante y, a continuación, le dio un puñetazo de distancia. Mikey rodar, lanzar shurikens, que rebotó en la armadura de Destructor, antes de rodar fuera del edificio.

-¡Mikey!- Elsa grito, poniendose de pie

Destructor se trasladó hacia el borde del edificio, mirando por encima del borde. Se volvió al oír el sonido de metal cortando, y apenas esquivó el ataque de Leo, sólo para Donnie aterrizar en realidad un golpe en el casco. Destructor cayó un poco hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos a Leo,Donnie,quien se unió a sus hermanos.

Se volvió a Leo, que saltó en el aire, katanas encima de su cabeza, la planificación para llevar las cuchillas hacia abajo en el hombre. Destructor lo cogió y lo tiró a un lado. Gruñendo, las cuchillas desenvainaron de sus guantes, y se pagan Leo. Leo bloqueado, y se trasladó el bloque hacia abajo, lejos de su cara.

Donnie corrio hacia Destructor por detrás, y Donnie balanco su Bo. Fue cortada en los picos en la armadura del volvió. Donnie se quedó sin aliento cuando fue atrapado por la parte posterior su caparazon, y echado hacia Leo, ambos colapso en un montón.

Elsa levantó la vista cuando una alta sombra cayó sobre sus hermanos. Destructor apretó el puño, lo que permite la doble cuchillas en su guante izquierdo desenvainar. De repente, Raph apareció justo detrás del chico, saltando sobre su espalda y la entrega de varios duros golpes a la cabeza. Destructor gruñó con cada golpe, antes de agarrar Raph alrededor de los hombros, y lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza y en el suelo. Raph gritó cuando Destructor se puso sobre él, un puño en alto.

De repente, una cadena se dejó caer desde arriba, envolviendo alrededor de la muñeca de Destructor . Mikey saltó de las vigas de soporte de signos, y mientras caía hacia abajo, sosteniendo su cadena kusarigama, Destructor subió. Había una grieta que suena doloroso cuando Mikey enganchó el extremo de la cadena a una viga de soporte inferior, y Destructor dejó escapar un grito doloroso.

Elsa ayudo a sus hermanos a ponerse de pie, antes de ir a ver Raph. El sonido de las palas desenvainando hizo Elsa levantó la vista un grito, Destructor corto en rodajas el cartel con su guante.

-Mikey!- Elsa gritó, como la pieza signo cayó encima de su hermano mayor.

Las tortugas mayores corrieron hacia adelante rápidamente y comenzaron a levantar la enorme pieza de salio debajo de ella, y los chicos mayores se redujo el signo. Mikey miró bien para alguien que acababa de ser aplastado, a excepción de las lesiones ya tratados a él por el Destructor, pero él se quedó sin aliento de repente, mirando por encima del hombro de Leo. Destructor se situó por encima de las cuatro tortugas, las chispas de la señal, parpadeando a su alrededor, sin duda aumentando su factor de miedo. Las tortugas atacaron posiciones defensivas, respirando con dificultad.

-N0!- Elsa grito detras de Destructor -No les hagas daño!-grito a Destructor con la esperanza de que se alejara de sus hermanos

Los ojos de Shredder se tortugas hicieron lo mismo. Ellos se enfrentaron. En rápida sucesión, cada una de las tortugas fueron llevados hacia abajo.

-Noooo!...

Elsa se derrumbó de miedo al ver a sus hermanos mayores con grandes heridas en su cuerpo. Ella levantó la vista débilmente cuando oyó Leo gemido. Dejó caer sus katanas, cayendo de rodillas, la celebración de su lado. Destructor lo agarró por la parte posterior del caparazon, levantándolo de sus pies, y lo presiona contra el signo

Elsa gritó cuando Destructor saco las cuchillas de su guante, y los apuñaló a Leo. Pero las cuchillas simplemente apuñalaron en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza.

-Dime dónde esta Splinter te prometo que tu muerte será rápida,- Destructor gruñó.

Un shuriken se estampo contra el guante de Destructor haciendolo voltear al igual que las cuatro tortugas miraron en la misma dirección,para encontrarse a Elsa con la mirada asustada y de rabia en pose defensiva

-¡Bajalo oíste!- grito Elsa furiosa

Destructor rio malvadamente soltando a Leo que cayo dolorosamente sosteniendose el pecho,Destructor dio unos pasos a ella quien fruncio el seño

-No te dejare lastimar a mis hermanos- Elsa grito sacando su katana

-Estas tortugas son tus nuevos hermanos- dijo Destructor -¿Acaso ya olvidaste a Miwa?

Eso hizo Elsa lo mirara impactada y enojada

Elsa grito lanzandose contra Destructor quien la esquibo facilmente,le lanzo una patada quien bloqueo,le lanzo un golpe con su espada que Destructor bloqueo con sus un solo golpe,lanzo a Elsa a un extremo del edifio,Elsa se levanto rapidamente sin ningun dolor

-No pude conocer a mi madre y a mi hermana- dijo Elsa seria caminando hacia el -Por que tu estupido rencor las separo de mi!- picos de hielo aparecieron detras de ella y cada paso que daba solo congelaba el edificio impresionando a Destructor.

Con un grito, Elsa corrio hacia Destructor atacandolo con todo lo que tenia pero no fue suficiente ya que Destructor la agarro del brazo y la estrello contra la viga del edificio golpeandose la cabeza

Elsa se quejo por el dolor, alzo la vista pero sus ojos representaron simplemente terror al encontrarse a Destructor con sus cuchillas apuntandola

-Planeaba convertirte en una Kunoichi de mi clan, pero tu me obligaste a esto- dijo Destructor lentamente.

La respiración de Elsa comenzó a acelerarse, y ella frenéticamente solo pudo decir:

-Auxilio.- dijo con dificultad.

Deseo que sus poderes se descontrolaran en ese mismo momento, para que su padre este seguro y sus hermanos lejos de ella para que estén seguros.

-Que alguien...- suplico aterrada la chica.

Solo quería que ellos y todos estén lejos de Oruko Saki.

-¡Por favor!- abrió sus ojos al momento que Destructor levanto sus cuchillas.

De repente, un sonido jadeante la hizo saltar ligeramente. También había distraído a Destructor, que la abandono.

Las tortugas no perdieron tiempo y ayudaron a su hermana menor a ponerse de pie y se alejaron lentamente. Pero Destructor todavía estaba distraído.

Un enorme, rojo, pez mutante extendió una mano sí los peces tendió una mano, aunque sea palmeado hacia con mutágeno. -Ayuda ... me ...- se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Que es esto?- Destructor exigió. Un mutante aún mayor surgió de la mutágeno. Un enorme perro, cubierto de púas. -Xever?- Destructor dijo con incredulidad. -Bradford?-

Los ninjas adolescentes habían visto suficiente, y tomado suficiente. Ellos saltaron del edificio, al igual que el grito de Destrctor de rabia siguió su desaparición.

* * *

Abatimiento. Sólo mucho abatimiento. Esa fue la atmósfera que cubría la guarida. Mikey yacía en su caparazon en el escalón de boxes. Elsa se apoyó en la pared, abrazándose a sí misma. Levantó la vista cuando Leo entró. Definitivamente parecía lo peor cuando se trataba de abatimiento

Donnie, que se sentó en el escalón hoyo, miró a Abril, que apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. La galería sonó alegremente, y Raph golpeó con un gruñido de frustración, antes de hundirse en el suelo.

Elsa se dio la vuelta, y Leo suspiró.

-Fueron muy afortunados.- dijo el Maestro Splinter, entrando en la habitación principal. Leo le había estado diciendo acerca de lo que había sucedido.

-Nosotros lo calificamos de otra manera, Sensei.- Raph murmuró.

-Pocos se han salvado peleando contra Destructor.- dijo Splinter

-Es realmente rapido.- dijo Mikey

-Parecía estar en varios lugares a la vez.- dijo Donnie

-Tenías razón, tenemos demasiada confianza en nosotros- dijo Leo, mirando al suelo. -Hay cosas para a las que aun estamos listos.-

-Tal vez pero eso ya no importa- dijo Splinter poniendo una mano en su hombro

-¿Que no importa?- pregunto Elsa volteando a ver a su padre -Padre..casi pierdo mi vida..casi pierdo a mis hermanos..no me importa si ese sujeto es muy veloz,o fuerte...no dejare que me quite a las personas que amo de nuevo...el ensucio mi honor...-

-Me queda claro que Destructor es un problema que no desaparecerá.- continuó Splinter.

Elsa lo miro sorprendida,pero si sabia una cosa..Destructor iba a pagar por quitarle a su madre y a su hermana pero también pagara por casi quitarle a sus hermanos

-Así que prepárense..hijos y hija miá..por que desde este momento...estamos en guerra.


	10. Pánico En Las Alcantarillas

-¡Vamos!- Raphael dijo con entusiasmo,agarrando su sai.

Sí, los estados de ánimo había mejorado desde la otra noche, y además, noches de patrullaje cuentan como noches de diversión. Elsa y las cuatro tortugas adolescentes se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde van?- Todos se volvieron a la fuerte voz de su Sensei, que acababa de venir del dojo. Elsa no podía ver a Maestro Splinter, así como la mayoría de la gente, pero parecía como si él había tenido una pesadilla.

-Al patrullaje nocturno-, explicó Leo, su tono de voz era como 'bueno, duh'.

-No habrá patrullaje-, dijo Splinter bruscamente.

Las tortugas y la niña se miraron el uno al otro.

-Sensei ...?- dijo Leo.

-En la ultima batalla con Destructor,casi pierden la vida.-

Elsa se estremeció ligeramente ante el recordatorio.

-Pero Sensei,- dijo Raph con confianza. -En la proxima estaremos listos.-

-Sí.- Con eso, Splinter agarró a Raph y tiró de él en una llave de brazo. -Por que se quedaran aqui hasta que esten liston!No patrullaran!No jugaran! No descansaran! Sólo habrá entrenamiento!-

Splinter empujó a Raph hacia adelante, y Leo y Mikey lo atraparon. Elsa miro a su padre en estado de shock.

-Y empezara ahora!-

* * *

Elsa estaba temblando un poco por el comportamiento de su padre como ella tropezó con la pared, y se apoyó en ella. Sus hermanos también parecían que estaban a punto de caer, y todavía estaban practicando defensas contra otros. A veces ser la impar y la menor tenía sus ventajas,pero Elsa hizo todo lo posible por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Más, Sensei?- Mikey preguntó cansadamente.

-Sí-, dijo Splinter. -Más.-

Donnie y Mikey gimieron suavemente, y corrieron hacia a Raph y Leo quienes los tiraron al suelo, pero sin el vigor y entusiasmo.

-No hay determinacion en sus golpes!- Dijo Splinter

Elsa gimió de simpatía por sus hermanos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. De repente, ella se sacudió a la cuando algo golpeó su hombro

-Elsa!- Maestro Splinter dijo bruscamente. -Escúchame cuando te estoy hablando!-

-Hai Sensei- dijo Elsa asustada

Su padre hizo un gesto a sus hermanos, a quienes se inclinaron frente a el, casi quedandose dormido en sus pies.

-Miguel Ángel!- dijo bruscamente, y sus hermanos se sacudieron, Mikey se levanto firme,con los ojos muy abiertos.

Splinter dio un paso atrá sabía que era su señal para entrenar con Miguel Ángel, y trató de no gemir mientras ella saco su katana. Mikey saco sus propias corriendo lo agarró por el brazo y el hombro, y lo lanzó por encima del hombro.

-Eso por comerte mi rebanada de pizza- dijo Elsa cruzandose los brazos

-No es personal,solo es entrenamiento- dijo Mikey adolorido en el suelo

-Lo que tu digas- dijo Elsa encogiendose de hombros

-Para ella todo es personal- dijo Leo susurrandole a Raph

-Te escuche Leo- dijo Elsa frunciendo el seño

-Elsa,manted tu mente en la batalla!- dijo Splinter. -Esa es una de las herramientas más importantes de un ninja, y más aún de una Kunoichi! repitelo! Vamos a practicar todas las noches si es necesario!-

-Hemos practicado toda la noche- dijo Donnie

De pronto hubo un ronquido.

-Hm ... pizza ...- Mikey murmuró felizmente, todavía tendido en el suelo.

Elsa suspiró. Dormir sonaba tan bien ahora.

-¡Despiertenlo!- Splinter ordenó.

Raph hizo crujir los nudillos, también en busca razonablemente feliz. -Con gusto.- Levantó a Mikey en el aire y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

Mikey atornillado en posición vertical con un grito de terror, señalando oscuramente. -Destructor está aquí!- gritó, respirando con dificultad.

-Relajate-, dijo Leo calmingly, en cuclillas junto a la adolescente a entrar en pánico. -Era solo una pesadilla.-

-Como la de ahora-, Raph murmuró, como Leo ayudó a Mikey a sus pies.

Elsa golpeo a Mikey en el caparazon. -Lo siento 'solo fue entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo.

-Sensei-, dijo Donnie, respirando con dificultad. -¿Descansamos un segundo?-

-¿Descansar?- dijo Splinter,levantando una ceja. Se acarició la barba. -Hm ... Destructor no descansará ... hasta que los vea muertos!-

-Sensei-, dijo Leo. -Hemos estado entrenando sin parar

durante semanas sin sin apenas dormir ...- Él hizo un gesto a sus hermanos y hermana. -Necesitan un descanso.-

Elsa puso los ojos ligeramente. Leo realmente necesitaba descansar,pero él no quería admitirlo, o que estaba demasiado preocupado por ellos

-Ah y tu no- dijo Raph irritado

-Exacto Raph- dijo Leo igual de irritado - Yo no-

-Ah...pues yo voy a darte un descanzo- dijo Raph

Leo apreto el puño

De repente, su Sensei arremetió, y los cuatro de ellos incluyendo a Elsa,volaron hacia atras, cayendo al suelo.

-Si yo fuera Destructor ninguno estaria vivo ahora-dijo Splinter con severidad -Han entendido?-

Elsa se preguntaba en serio si Splinter estaba siendo mas duro con ella o ahora empeza a sentirse en el lugar de sus hermanos

Mikey repente cayó sobre el hombro de Leo, roncando.

-Tal vez sea bueno un breve descanzo- dijo Splinter -Continuaremos mas tarde...-

Tan pronto como su padre salio del dojo,Elsa cayo dormida en el regazo de Leo,luego sintio a sus hermanos caer dormidos a su lado.

* * *

Elsa sonrió divertida viendo a Leo practicando con sus katanas frente al televisor viendo Space estaba leyendo un cómic con su tortuga mascota, Spike, mientras que Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, por supuesto, haciendo algo, totalmente absorto, por lo que no fue idea de Elsa siendo gran compañía en el momento. ¿Quién sabía dónde estaba Mikey, que probablemente era una mala señal.

Leo se animó de repente cuando el programa comenzo,Elsa puso los ojos, pero mantuvo el juego de registros. Ella podría haber sólo pasamos el rato en su habitación, jugando registros al contenido de su corazón, pero no le gusta estar sola. Así que ella había llevado su tocadiscos, y los registros de elección de un par, en la sala principal, y salía con sus dos hermanos mayores de inmediato. No es su primera opción de la empresa, y Leo seguían teniendo que dejara su música cada vez que un corte comercial envuelto,pero al menos era mucho más tranquilo que durante el entrenamiento.

-¡Ah!- El protagonista de Héroes del espacio, el capitán Ryan, fue golpeado con algún tipo de rayos de una cosita alienígena extraño.

-Los Panicons me lanzaron un rayo de ansiedad!-

-Ansiedad ... ¿Qué ...?- Elsa resopló.

Leo hizo un gesto con la mano a ella,mas bien era una orden para que se callara.

-Ah ...!- Capitán Ryan se agarró la cabeza. -Vamos a morir todos! Y creo que dejé encendido el reproductor de alimento! El barco podria incendiarse!-

-Debe controlarse, capitán!- un extranjero púrpura gruñó. -Es nuestro líder, actue como lider!-

La frente de capitán Ryan frunció, y luego se golpeó a sí mismo. -Lo lamento, Grundch ... Son los efectos del rayo de anciedad. ¡Ya se! Usare la carga termica!-

Elsa le sacó la lengua de una manera aburrida,ella vio ese capitulo millones de veces, y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba a Raph. La tortuga roja sonrió y sacó un shuriken, que pronto se incrustó en el botón de apagado del televisor

-¿Qué?- Leo se volvió para mirarlo. -Oye, ¿por que la apagas?-

-Oh, lo siento mucho- dijo Raph sarcásticamente. -Fue idea de Elsi-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Elsa sacudió la cabeza en un asunto que estaba destinado a engañar a nadie.-Hey ¡No me llames Elsi!-

-Oh, sí. Fue de idea Spike...- Raph hizo un gesto a la pequeña escalada tortuga sobre su hombro. -El opina que los heroes espaciales son unas tonteria.-

-Eso está raro,considerando que esta contigo todo el dia- Leo respondió fríamente, guardando sus katanas.

-Boom!- Elsa se rió mientras Spike se arrastró fuera del hombro de Raph, y dio un mordisco a una hoja.

-Te felicito, Leo-, dijo Rafa. -Lo hiciste enojar!- Se puso de pie y golpeó un puño en su palma. -Ahora voy a trapear el piso con tu cara!- gritó, señalando con el dedo a su hermano mayor

-Ya basta Raph- dijo Leo golpeando su mano -Tranquilizate-

-¡Yo puedo ayudar- un globo de agua salio de la nada.

Elsa tuvo que sostenerse de Leo para no caerse riendo como el globo de agua exploto en la cara de Raph,Mikey hizo un pequeño baile de victoria como otro par de globos de agua

-El Dr. Bromastein ataca de nuevo!- declaró.

Raph se paro inmediatamente enfrente de el,mirandolo con tanta furia como una mujer despreciada

-Oye,deberias verte en un espejo- dijo Mikey un poco nervioso -Te ves furioso-

-Bueno,Spike-, dijo Raphael, mirando a su tortuga mascota con una sonrisa maligna. -Te gusta la funcios.- Él hizo crujir los nudillos,volviéndose a Mikey. -Se llama 'Asi es como se dobla a Mikey -

Leo y Elsa vieron como Raph persiguió a Mikey gritando. -Ve aca!-

-Owwww!-

Elsa levantó las manos irritada. No estaba de humor para detener una pelea, y Leo no mostró ningún signo de querer tampoco.

-Ok, no estoy de humor para ustedes, muchachos. Yo estaré con Donatello si alguien me necesita!- Elsa empujó las puertas de laboratorio abierto de Donnie con su pie y entró.

-Bienvenida a la tierra de la serenidad.- La voz de Donnie fue amortiguada por su máscara de protección del proyecto, y no se escucho fácilmente sobre su soplete.

-Honrada-, dijo Elsa. -Wow.- Se refería a la go cart, como lo que estaba haciendo. -Pero ... ¿sigues haciendolo o es solo exactamente para cuatro?-

-No está listo- dijo Donnie simplemente.

-Te olvidaste de mí, ¿verdad?

Donnie no contestó, y ella podía imaginar que probablemente estaba sacando la lengua en su costumbre típica concentración. Probablemente ni siquiera la había oído, o que estaba evitando la pregunta.

En ese momento,Mikey,Leo y Raph entraron al laboratorio.

-Sigues trabajando en ese go cart?- Raph dijo a Donnie.

-No es un go cart-, dijo Donnie irritado, levantando su máscara de protección. -Es un buggy todo terreno con carros laterables desmontables.- Extendió el modelo con orgullo.

-Sí, Raph-, dijo Elsa con una risa en su voz, caminando y leyendo el plan sobre el hombro de Leo. -Oh, Dios mío, ¿no hiciste tu investigación?- Ella soltó un bufido de risa cuando Raph le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Oye-, dijo Mikey, el examinando el 'Buggy Todo Terreno'. -Ya bastante nos hizo trabajar Splinter,debes buscar una forma de relajarte.

-Cada quien maneja el estres de forma diferente,Mikey-, dijo Leo.

-Sí,- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo. -Yo lo manejo así-.

El rostro de Mikey se rompió en una sonrisa socarrona. -Y así es como yo lo manejo...-

Leo y Elsa apenas lograron esquibar un globo de agua, que salpicó en la cara de Donnie. Mikey rió triunfalmente, y Donnie gruñó, lanzando su máscara de protección al suelo

-Sigues tu Leo tal vez tu Elsa- Mikey gritó, siendo perseguido por el laboratorio por Donnie. -El Dr. Bromastein hace visitas a domicilio!-

* * *

Elsa no sabía por qué decidieron hacer el entrenamiento con Leo en el dojo. Pero ella misma tuvo que admitir que el encuentro con Destructor realmente le había hecho darse cuenta de que, probablemente, tenían que trabajar en su ataque y defensa. Además, Leo ya había sufrido la peor parte de un entrenamiento intenso, igual que el resto de ellos, y por lo que probablemente no sería tan agresivo y tenso por todo el asunto

-Hoko no kamae!- Leo dijo, levantando sus brazos hasta la mitad en el aire. Elsa (forzadamente), Mikey y Donnie hicieron lo mismo.

Elsa vio a Raph. La tortuga roja se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Raph!- Leo dijo exasperado. -Hoko no kamae!-

-Hoko para nada!- Raph espetó. -Ya bastante con que Splinter nos quiera apalear. Ahora tu?-

-Apaleo?- dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos. -Yo lo tome como una nueva leccion de Kunoichi-

-Tenemos que seguir entrenando-, dijo Leo. -Por que moririamos si pelearamos ahora mismo contra Destructor.-

-Sí-, dijo Mikey. Señaló el techo, y su voz adquirió un tono ominoso. -Y él está arriba ... en alguna parte ... esta esperandonos ...!- Se estremeció. -Y eso me llena de panico!-

Elsa gruño al esuchar ese estupides de Mikey,por alguna razon su miedo a Destructor empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco

-Odio decirlo, pero estamos con vida solo por estar aqui- dijo Donnie.

-Exacto-, dijo Leo deliberadamente. -Y nos quedaremos aqui hasta que estemos listos.-

-Por desgracia...esa no es una opcion- Su amiga humana, Abril O'Neil, entró en el dojo, agitando su teléfono.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban en la sala principal, se reunieron alrededor de Abril. Incluso Splinter estaba allí. Al parecer, Abril había logrado colarse un error en guarida del Dragón Púrpura, a través de la pizza, y tenía toda su conversación en su teléfono.

-Nos reuniremos con Destructor-, dijo el líder de los Dragones Púrpura, Fong. -Él tiene un plan para destruir a las tortugas y capturar a su hermana humana-

-¿Cómo?- dijo otro Dragón púrpura, Sid. -Ni siquiera sabe dónde están.-

-Dice que estan en las alcantarillas- dijo Fong. -Pero lo unico que necesita ahora es a la niña para destruirlas.-

Elsa se quedo confundida al oir lo ultimo

-Eso no suena bien- dijo Elsa.

-Oh, te parece?- Raph dijo sarcásticamente.

-Nuestra hogar ya no es seguro-, dijo la astilla con gravedad. -Debemos detener a Destructor.-

-Como podemos detener un plan que no conocemos- dijo Leo, poniéndose de pie. Detrás de él, Mikey apretó un globo de volverse, Leo lanzó su espada del tanto oculta detrás de su hombro, y el globo explotó en la mano de Mikey.

-Tenemos que ir arriba a averiguar lo que planeen!- Raph declaró.

Elsa alzó una mano. -¿Chicos saben que es de día?-

-Tiene razon- dijo Leo con gravedad.

-¿Razon?- Elsa miró.

Leo le lanzó una mirada irritada. -Hey, si quieres pasar el rato aquí a esperar a Destructor para que aparezca,matandonos a todos está bien. Pero si queremos evitar que eso suceda, tenemos que ir arriba ... No hay otra manera.-

-Momento!..¿no oyeron al Dragon Pupura?- pregunto Elsa irritada -Destructor quiere usarme para destruirlos ¿acaso eso no les intereza?

-Vayan-, dijo Splinter con severidad. -Encuentren a Destructor y encuentrenlo.- Como los cuatro tortugas y Elsa corrieron hacia la salida,Splinter volvió a hablar. -Hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Elsa se detuvo con sus hermanos, y se volvió a dar a su padre una mirada confusa. Elsa luego volvió a mirar a sus hermanos. -Adelantense-, dijo,dirigiéndose a Leo. -Los alcanzare luego.-

Leo asintió, y él y las tortugas más jóvenes corrió o se lanzaron fuera de la guarida. Elsa regresó a Splinter, de pie delante de él. -Hai, pa..Sensei?-

-Elsa, creo que es mejor que te quedes aqui-, de Splinter dijo simplemente, su voz más suave de lo que había sido durante unos días.

¿Qué?- Elsa se quedó sin aliento. -¿Por qué?-

-No me preguntes- dijo Splinter,con su severa voz de nuevo. -Te vas a quedar aquí-.

Elsa alzó la vista hacia él, herida. -Padre- dijo ella, con voz desesperada, pero con control. -Puede que no sea la líder y que sea la que aun no controlo mis yo soy tan capaz de cuidar de mí misma como de mis una Kunoichi-

-Yo no lo dudo-, dijo Splinter. -Pero independientemente, te vas a quedar aquí-. Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el dojo.

-Se que lo sabes, ¿pero por que no me pueden dar una oportunidad de demostrarles lo que soy capaz de hacer?- Gritó Elsa.

-Te dije que no me preguntes- dijo Splinter. -Obedece.-

-Pero padre- dijo Elsa,con su voz más desesperada. -¿Por qué? No crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para salir alla arriba?-

-No se trata de la habilidad- dijo Splinter paro pero no se dio vuelta. -Se trata de mantenerte a salvo.-

-Pero ¿qué pasa con mis hermanos, entonces?- Elsa exigió. -¿No estás igual de preocupado por ellos? Que me hace tan especial?Solo por que soy tu hija biologica-

-¡Suficiente!- dijo Splinter bruscamente, volviéndose para mirarla. -Te dije que permaneceras aquí y no vas a interrogarme. Y eso, Elsa, es lo que va a hacer!- Empezó a caminar hacia el dojo de nuevo.

Elsa frunció los labios, sus manos apretadas apunto de liberar su poder,y los ojos cerrados. -¡NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA MIWA!- gritó de repente.

Splinter se puso rígida, y la miró, golpes en el rostro. Elsa simplemente lo miró con dolor y enojo, antes de girarse y salir corriendo de la guarida después de sus hermanos.

* * *

Las tortugas y Elsa habían seguido a los Dragones Purpuras a su escondite, a una iglesia abandonada, que Elsa sólo podía suponer era el cuartel de Destructor. A ella le gustaba la ciudad de Nueva York durante el día ... pero se sentía un poco expuesto aquí. Elsa todavía había sido tensa y enfadada por el tiempo que le habían arrebatado a sus hermanos, y todos ellos podía decir. Pero pronto, ella volvió a caer en sus razonablemente buenos espíritus. Pero el argumento aún resonaba en la mente de Elsa, y se preguntó qué pasaría cuando regresaran a casa.

-Este es el lugar-, susurró Leo, apuntando a la iglesia al otro lado de la calle.

Todos ellos apilados detrás de la otra para mirar alrededor de la esquina del callejón. Bueno, Elsa se hartó rápidamente con eso, se encontraba entre Mikey y Raph, así que en vez se agachaba junto a Leo y Mikey.

-Donnie-, dijo Raphael, mirando a su hermano pequeño detrás de él. -Me empujas.-

-Lo siento,- Donnie susurró, dando marcha atrás.

Elsa dio un pequeño chillido y Mikey aulló como un bote de basura cayó. Mikey saltó hacia atrás, golpeando Raph en la cara. Elsa simplemente se dio la vuelta en su cuclillas, cayendo hacia atrás cuando perdió el equilibrio. Raph frotó la mandíbula, mirando, Donnie miró de disculpa, y Leo miró detrás de su hombro interrogante.

-Lo siento-, dijo Mikey, sonriendo nerviosamente. -He pensado en todo lo que nos dijo Splinter de que no estamos listos...tal vez es demasiado para nosotros.-

Raph golpeó Mikey en la cabeza. -Para ti todo es demasiado-, espetó.

-Solo digo que no estamos listos!- Mikey dijo frotándose la cabeza. -Y eso me asusta ...-

Leo puso una mano en el hombro de Mikey. Elsa honestamente nunca había oído el sonido de Mikey tan genuinamente asustado. Para él debe sentir como cualquier fuerza que podría tener todos sus hermanos mayores y su hermana menor abajo,todo era una fuerza que no podía ser igualada, que él y sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor, que siempre había sido la fuerza de protección en su vida podría tomar La idea honestamente de miedo Elsa habia escapado desde el ultimo encuentro con Destructor.

-Está bien estar asustado- dijo Leo suavemente. -Raph tambien lo esta.-

-¡No estoy asustado!- Raph protestó. Él dio un codazo a Elsa lado de mal humor, y se agachó a su lado.

Elsa echó una mirada a Leo, que sonrió, y asomó a la nuca de Raph. Raph gritó, dando vueltas, y rápidamente se convirtió su grito en una tos incómoda. Elsa le dio a Leo un pulgar hacia arriba, y él se echó a reír. Raph gruñó, apretando el puño.

Entonces, un gruñido más animal más profundo hizo congelar a las tortugas. -Deberian estarlo.-

Elsa gruño cuando un enorme perro, mutante dio la vuelta en la esquina.

-Bradford!- Leo se quedó sin aliento.

-Rad -Brad!- dijo Mikey, y Elsa recordo. En su último encuentro con Destructor, Bradford y el otro hombre, Xever, casi ahogados por el mutágeno. Bradford ... bueno, era más obvio lo que había mutado en...eso

Bradford tenia una enorme cabeza, con los hombros aún más grandes y parte superior del puas cubren la mayor parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo los nudillos de las patas, una pata de mayor tamaño que el otro. La mayor parte de su pelaje era de un marrón de arena blanca. Sus colmillos blancos estaban al descubierto en un miedo a alentar sonrisa.

-Mira lo que encontré-, dijo Bradford, en voz baja y gruñendo. -Cuatro apunto de ser ex tortugas y un premio con el paquete completo.-

-Que bueno que esta bien estar asustado- Mikey gimió, él y sus hermanos retrocedieron lentamente como Bradford se acerco hacia ellos con pasos sorprendentemente silenciosos.

-Tu y yo lo estamos- dijo Donnie timidamente

-Este no es momento de panico!- Leo dijo con firmeza, sacando sus katanas.

Bradford se puso a su altura había subestimado su verdadera altura; que era por lo menos cuatro cabezas más alto que Donnie.

-¿Que decias? ...- La voz de Elsa fue alta cuando habló con Leo.

-Bueno, tal vez un poco ...- Leo admitió.

Sus hermanos también sacaron sus armas. La respiración de Bradford ciertamente sonaba como la de un perro, un gruñido, sonido pesado.

Pero Elsa estaba más distraída por sus garras en sus nudillos, que arañaban el suelo ominosamente, mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Sigue haciendose mas grande!- dijo Mikey.

-Entonces voy a cortarlo- dijo Leo. solo, para sorpresa de Elsa.

-Leo espera!- dijo Elsa

El ninja revestido azul abrió sus katanas a la cabeza de Bradford, y Bradford bloqueó el golpe con una enorme pata. Leo rápidamente esquivó como Bradford abrió su pata libre en él, y saltó de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus hermanos. Justo a tiempo que la pata con garras se estrelló contra el concreto dónde había estado.

-¿Jugaste al solitario con el?- pregunto Elsa frunciendo el seño.

-Ah ... vamos a seguir juntos en esto-, dijo Leo.

Bradford levanto su pata en ellos, y se dispersaron. Con un grito, Raph corrio hacia el, juntando sus sais. Bradford bloqueó literalmente las armas dobles con su pata acolchada,empujo a Raph de espalda. Donnie se acerco, y golpeó con su bo la garganta de gruñó y se volvió hacia él. Donnie y Raph esquivaron justo a tiempo.

Leo saltó hacia delante, levantando sus katanas. Bradford bloqueó con su pata derecha, las cuchillas siendo incorporados en las garras.Él gruñó en la cara de Leo, levantándolo en el aire, Leo mantener un estricto control sobre sus empuñaduras katana. Leo intentó darle una patada en la cara, y Bradford levantó lo más alto. Leo intentó tirar de sus espadas de las garras, y Bradford le dio un puñetazo.

Con un grito,Elsa corrió hacia Bradford, su katana en la mano. Justo cuando Bradford volvió hacia ella, ella saltó a un lado, se empujó de la pared, y saltó en el aire. Ella en rodajas a la espalda de Bradford, pero Bradford se hagacho, enviándola a toda velocidad hacia el rodo, y aterrizó en una posición en cuclillas.

Elsa escucho a Mikey deslizandose por un cable eléctrico, antes que la pata de Bradford chocó contra él, y Mikey chocó contra Donnie.

-No hay forma!- Donnie exclamó.

-La cabeza en el juego!- Leo ordenó.

-¡Separense!- Elsa gritó, y todos ellos saltaron a un lado justo cuando la pata de Bradford rompió la pared donde habían estado Mikey y Donnie.

-Sólo quiero mantener la cabeza en el cuerpo!- Gritó Donnie.

Raph miró. -Por favor, ¿por que nos replegamos?- Denunció, y Bradford le dio un puñetazo a un lado con facilidad, y Raph aterrizó en un contenedor de basura cercano. Él sacó la cabeza. -Esa es una buena razón ...-, comentó con voz tensa.

Elsa corrió hacia delante, y rodó cuando Bradford fijo su vista en ella. Rápidamente, ella agarró Raph por los brazos, y lo empujó hacia el resto de sus hermanos. Apenas bloqueado la pata derecha de Bradford. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, ella trató de no ser empujada al suelo. La pata izquierda más grande,la golpeó, y ella aterrizó entre sus hermanos.

-¡¿Cual es tu problema!?- Elsa le grito al perro mutante

-Mikey, humo!- Leo ordenó, como Donnie ayudó a Elsa a ponerse de pie.

Mikey sacó una bomba de humo, rebuscó nerviosamente con él por un segundo, antes de dejar caer accidentalmente al suelo. Rompió con un'pfft' paté gimió.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- Raph gritó en la cara de Mikey.

-Estoy estresado!- Mikey gritó espalda. Respiró profundamente. -Disculpe si mi punteria es mala!-

-Chicos,realmente podrían usar humo!- Elsa llamo como la pata de Bradford casi aplasto a Leo.

-¿Que es tan dificil hacer esto?- Raph espetó a Mikey. Lanzó una bomba de humo. ¡Gracias rejilla de la alcantarilla. Cuando Raph se inclinó para tomar la bomba de humo, cayó a través de la rejilla.

-No es tan fácil, ¿o si?- dijo Mikey.

-¡Estoy rodeada de idiotas!- Elsa gritó.

-Oigan, ¿Quieren callarse...?- Leo tiró una bomba de humo, y ellos estaban envueltos en el humo color púrpura.

* * *

El ambiente abatimiento era muy familiar, por desgracia. Mikey yacía en su caparazon mirando al techo, trazando símbolos oscuros en el se sentó en la repisa en boxes, con el ceño fruncido a nada en particular. Elsa se sentó entre Donnie, que estaba en su computadora, y Leo, que se sentó allí, los ojos cerrados, los hombros caídos. Elsa tenía las rodillas recogidas contra el pecho, abrazandolas.

Splinter se puso delante de Leo, quien levantó la vista y miró de nuevo. -No pudimos con el-, dijo con desaliento.

-Perrera era demasiado poderoso-, dijo Mikey tristemente.

Leo miró. -¿Perrera?-

-¿Qué?- dijo Mikey. -Es un perro, y él nos dio una gran...-

-Ya entendimos…-

Elsa apoyó la frente en las rodillas. -Mikey no es momento- murmuró. Ella miró arriba un momento, a su padre, e hizo contacto visual. Al instante miró hacia abajo de nuevo.

Leo suspiró. -Nose como nos acercaremos a esa reunion...-

-Tal vez necesitamos otro escondite-, dijo Donnie. Mostró una página en la Florida en su ordenador. -Dicen que las alcantarillas de Florida son muy lindas ..

-No- dijo Abril.

Elsa repente se encontró aplastada entre Leo y Abril, que se había sentado de repente junto a Donnie, cerrando su portátil.

-No voy a dejar que se rindan-, dijo Abril firmeza. Ella se levantó. -Yo espiare la reunion...-

Elsa bajó rápidamente sus rodillas, sentado muy erguido. -¿Hablas enserio?-

Sus hermanos también tenían algo que decir. -¡No!-

-Nu uh!-

-¡No puedes!-

-¡Olvídalo!-

-Por supuesto que no!- Splinter espetó.

Abril suspiró con exasperación. -¡Puedo hacerlo!- Se volvió hacia Splinter. -Me has entrenado para ser una Kunoichi!-

-Unas cuantas semanas- dijo Splinter

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?- Abril señaló. -Destructor atacara su hogar y necesitamos saber cómo. Y yo soy la única que puede hacerlo ...-

* * *

Elsa y sus hermanos se miraron. Abril se volvió hacia la Splinter, que se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda.

No mucho tiempo después, los cuatro tortugas y Elsa vieron a Abril caminando hacia la iglesia desde la azotea opuesta. Abril con una caja de pizza, y llevaba una chaqueta de dos veces demasiado grande para ella.

-Esto no me agrada- dijo Donnie, cruzando los brazos.

-A mi tampoco- Mikey estuvo de acuerdo. -Darle pizza gratis al enemigo- Se burló. -No es buena idea.-

-Me alegra saber que ustedes dos tienen sus prioridades en orden-, dijo Elsa con ironía.

Observaron a Abril llamo a las enormes puertas de la iglesia, y apenas podía verlo abierto por un par de segundos, antes de golpear la puerta en la cara de la chica. Abril se volvió, y esquivó a un callejón, todavía con la pizza.

En pocos segundos, Leo respondió a su T Phone, ponerlo en altavoz. -Parece que el Clan del Pie es mas listo que los Dragones Púrpura- dijo Abril.

-Tienen que serlo no crees?- dijo Leo. Él suspiró. -Gracias, Abril. Hiciste lo que pudiste.-

Las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a sonar.

-Al menos nos queda la pizza-, dijo Mikey felizmente. Elsa puso los ojos.

Abril rió de repente. -Oh, pues no eh terminado.- El teléfono colgó.

-Oigan ...- Donnie miró por encima del borde del edificio. -¿Qué esta haciendo?-

Elsa se agachó en la cornisa de la azotea, mirando hacia abajo a su amiga humana. Abrio la apertura de un contenedor de basura, Abril arrojó la caja de pizza en el interior, y la cerró, antes de alejarse,quitandose la capucha de la chaqueta.

-No tires la pizza!- Mikey gritó. -Se volvio mala...-

Las tortugas miraban ansiosamente mientras Abril llamó a la puerta del apartamento, al lado de la iglesia. Fue respondida por un chino, que Abril habló con un par de segundos, saludando con rigidez, y mostrando una tarjeta en sus manos, antes de irrumpir en el sonrió ligeramente

-Es grandiosa-, dijo Donnie sonriendo.

En pocos segundos, vieron Abril subiendo la escalera de incendios edificio, deshaciendose de la chaqueta.

-Que esta haciendo?- dijo Leo.

Agacharse en la barandilla escalera de incendios en la parte superior por un par de segundos, Abril saltó hacia delante, y aterrizó en la repisa de techo de la iglesia. Elsa se cubrió los ojos, y Donnie gritó cuando Abril perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás.

-No, no, no, no, no ...- susurró Donnie.

Elsa se asomó entre sus dedos. Abril estaba colgada de la cornisa de la iglesia por un par de segundos, antes de lograr tirar de ella hacia se desplomó poco de alivio, y Elsa suspiró. Abril caminó por la cornisa de la iglesia, antes de subir a través de un agujero en la ventana de cristal de la mancha.

-Ahora sabemos lo que está haciendo- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Llamada en pausa de Leo reanudó, y podía oír una voz familiar en el otro extremo. -... Quince minutos,- Destructor estaba diciendo. -El quimico es muy poco usual. Así que no tendran otra oportunidad ...

-¿Quimico?- dijo Raph -¿Que quimico?

Elsa le dio un codazo, y Leo puso los ojos como Destructor siguió hablando.

-¿Qué tal si escuchamos averiguando?- Donnie espetó irritado.

-¿Qué tal si te rompo el caparazon?- Raph replicó. Leo fue aplastado entre sus dos hermanos menores, ya que se miraron.

-¿Qué tal si los dos se callan?- Elsa dijo, tratando de empujar a Donnie distancia.

Leo los apartó irritado. -¿Qué tal si se callan un minuto para poder escuchar el plan de Destructor?- él chasqueó.

-... Y ella nos ayudara a destruirlos de una vez por todas- dijo Destructor. -Vallanse ya.-

-Lo perdimos!- Leo agarró el teléfono von frustración. -Oh, grandioso! Bien hecho, chicos!-

Raph apretó los puños, y Elsa se cruzó de brazos malhumorado. Donnie corrió hacia el borde del edificio.

-Tenemos que sacar a Abril!- Donnie exclamó ansiosamente.

-No,- dijo Leo con firmeza, agarrando su hombro. -Si vamos alla,la ponemos en ...-

Elsa se retorcía nerviosamente como Bradford (ahora Perrera), salió de la iglesia con Fong y unos ninjas del Pie. Entonces, Elsa señaló.

-Hay! Abril!- ella dijo.

Abril estaba saltando por la escalera de incendio del edificio como Dogpound y su pequeño ejército caminaban por el callejón.

-Ahora los seguire- Abril susurró por teléfono. -Vere a donde van.-

-No,ya hiciste bastante!- Leo silbó. -Sal de hay!-

-Uh, chicos ...- Donnie señalaban Dogpound, que se había endurecido. El perro mutante se dio la vuelta.

-Bradford te oyó!- Leo gritó. -Abril, corre!-

Podían oír el jadeo de Abril en el otro extremo como Perrera se acerco sobre ella. Los mutantes adolescentes rápidamente saltaron del edificio estaban seguidos de Elsa. Llegaron justo cuando una camioneta blanca pasó por, con Abril inconsciente y Perrera colgando de la parte posterior del vehículo.

-¡No!- Dijo Donnie. -Llegamos tarde!-

-Oh,diablos ...- Elsa pellizcó el espacio entre los ojos. -Oh, diablos...-

Leo todavía tenía su T Phone en la mano. -¡Abril!- gritó desesperadamente. -Abril, ¿estás ahí?-

-No te respondera, Leo- dijo Donnie, que suena un poco duro. -¿Qué hacemos?-

Leo agarró la cabeza. -Hay que sacar a Abril de hay! pero Perrera estar ahí! Y no estamos listos para pelear con el,oh Splinter tenía razón! Debimos quedarnos abajo!-

Elsa sabía que no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que su hermano estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, dudando de sí mismo,dudando de sus habilidades, dudando de todo.

Entonces, Raph suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. -No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto ...- Se volvió hacia Leo. -Controlate,capitán! Eres el líder,así que actua como lider!-

Elsa lanzó una mirada de sorpresa absoluta a su hermano rojo. Leo se puso rígido, y se volvió a Raph, sonriendo.

-Tienes razón- dijo. -Son los efectos del rayo de anciedad.-

-¿Eso es todo?- Dijo Raphael, sonriendo. -No te abofetearas o algo así?-

-Pfft ...- Leo se burló un poco, luego sonrió. -Salvemos a Abril.-

-Y nuestro hogar- añadió Raph.

Elsa lanzó su brazo sobre el hombro de Raph, y tiró de sus dos hermanos mayores en un abrazo entusiasta. -¡Suena como un plan!-

-A pie jamas lo atraparemos- dijo Donnie pesimista.

-Vamos, Donatello- dijo Elsa, liberando a Raph y Leo. -Esto no pasa tan amenudo ...-

Leo sonrió de repente. -Es que no iremos a pie ..-

* * *

Elsa sentía como que iba a morir en cualquier momento mientras se agachó precariamente entre Donnie y el coche de Mikey. La Patrulla Buggy daba miedo cuando iba rápido, que era increíble, pero todavía era un coche corto, y Leo estaba conduciendo. Así Elsa tenía que depender de su agarre y el equilibrio para no caerse. Al menos tenía un casco; fue agradable de Donnie para preocuparse por su seguridad de su hermanita.

-Sí, esta genial!- Gritó Mikey.

-No está listo!- Donnie gritó en señal de advertencia.

Elsa se agarró al borde del asiento de Donnie.

-Lo dices enserio?- ella gritó. Leo doblo alrededor de una esquina, y Elsa exhalo su aliento bruscamente. -Oh diablos...!

-Esta cosa esta increíble!- Mikey gritó. -¿Y tiene radio?-

-No, no tiene radio!- Donnie espetó. -Te digo que no está listo!-

-Leonardo, si no quieres tener el caparazon congelado!- Elsa gritó -No te atrevas a tirar de ese acelerador-

O él no la oyó, o él la ignoraba, pero la Patrulla Buggy aceleró hacia adelante a toda velocidad, Elsa sosteniendose él para salvar su vida.

-Parece listo para mí!- Leo anunció con confianza. Él gritó cuando el volante cayo en sus manos Elsa gritó y rápidamente lo unio de nuevo.-Eh ... entonces,no tocare eso, y estaremos estar bien ...-

-¿¡Bien!?- Elsa dijo con voz temblorosa. -Sí, todos estaremos bien! bien ...!- Ella gritó cuando Leo doblo otra esquina aguda.

Parecía una eternidad, pero siguieron la camioneta de otra esquina, vieron a Perrera de pie junto a un camión cisterna.¿Qué quedrian con eso ...? Nada bueno, Elsa estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

-Arroyalos!- Perrera se oía decir.

-Raph, prepárate!- dijo Leo.

-Para que?- Raph exigió.

-Para esto!- Leo tiró de una palanca, y Raph gritó cuando un volante entró en su mano.

Elsa no creía que sus cuerdas vocales podrían hacer mas gritos. Al parecer, ella estaba equivocado. La Patrulla Buggy divide en dos coches separados, y Elsa gritó ella mientras apretaba asiento de Mikey. El petrolero y la furgoneta llevaron justo entre la Patrulla Buggies. Mikey gritó como él, Elsa y Raph aceleraron al lado de Perrera. Raph hizo girar el volante, y se dio la vuelta, y persiguieron al camion.

-¡León!- Raph gritó, como se detuvieron junto a Leo y Donnie. -Pudiste ser más específico!-

-¿No seria divertido?- Leo llamó.

-¡Yo te enseñare lo que es divertido!- Elsa grito como sus pulmones se lo permitian.

-¡Preparate!- Leo dijo, mientras se detuvieron detrás del camion.

-Ácido Surfuricu?- Donnie leyó con sorpresa. -Leo! creo que ya desifre el plan de Destructor! La reacción agresiva del acido con agua!-

-Si lo vacia en la alcantarilla ...- comenzó Leo.

-Todo se quemara en segundos, incluyendo la alcantarilla!- Donnie terminado.

-Y mi padre!-Elsa grito

-Hay que detenerlos- Leo exclamo

-¿Tu crees?- Elsa gritó sarcasticamente.

Tanto la Patrulla Buggies aceleró, y Elsa simplemente se agarró el coche de Mikey desesperadamente. Doblaron varias esquinas después del camion, a la que Perrera estaba colgando sobre el, y caminontea. De repente, el último vehículo giró bruscamente, y ellos se quedaron persiguiendo un solo vehículo.

-Leó…!- Elsa llamo.

-Donnie, tu y Raph vallan a salvar a Abril!- Leo ordenó. -Mikey,tu iras conmigo! Tú también, Elsa! Tenemos que detener al camion-

-No tengo elección!- Elsa gritó.

-Uh, si no lo has notado,- dijo Mikey. -Estamos pegados a Raph!-

-¡No hay problema!- Raph rió y tiró de una palanca.

Mikey y Elsa tanto gritaron ya que se separaron del coche de su hermano.

-Raphael!- Elsa gritó. Mikey tomo los volantes de dirección, y persiguió a sus hermanos mayores.

-Whoo!- gritó con entusiasmo. Elsa simplemente cerró los ojos, y la mantuvo firme en un apretón de muerte.

Como Donnie se separo de Leo,él y Raph fueron a rescatar a Abril.

-Mikey ...!- Al grito de Leo, Elsa abrió un ojo. Estaban detrás del camion. -Vamos a detener ese camion!- dijo Leo. -Dispara los ganchos ancla!-

-¡Entendido!- dijo Mikey.

Ambos ganchos fueron despedidos, y enganchan en la parte trasera del camión. Cuando ellos fueron sacados tensamente,que rápidamente se quebró.

-Donnie dijo que no estaba listo!- Mikey recordó.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Leo respondió frustrado.

-Miguel Ángel, necesito pedir prestado esto!- Elsa se agachó y agarró uno de nunchucks de Mikey. Tirando de él en la cadena kusarigama, una mano todavía agarrando el coche, Elsa giró el gancho sobre su cabeza, y lo lanzó. Se engancha a la parte superior de la cisterna, justo cuando se aceleró una esquina aguda

Elsa tuvo tiempo suficiente para saber que estaba muerta cuando fue elebada de su posición sobre Mikey en la Patrulla Buggy. Ella se dio la vuelta, y ella sólo logró mantener suficientes ingenios sobre ella para tirar de ella hacia adelante. Aterrizó en la parte superior del camion, justo cuando patinó hasta detenerse.

-Whoo! Nada mal eh!- Elsa lanzo un puño bomba.

Entonces, vio a Perrera levantar la tapa de una alcantarilla, y arrojarlo hacia Mikey y Leo.

-¡Oye!- Elsa arrojó su casco, y rebotó en la cabeza de Perrera.

El perro mutante volvió, gruñendo, pero Elsa ya había un salto mortal en el aire, sin soltar la cadena kusarigama. Tiró de la cadena, y rodeó el cuello del perro mutante, y ella aterrizó detrás de él, tirando Perrera hacia atrás. Perrera se volvió hacia ella, gruñendo, y arrancó la cadena de su cuello, tirando hacia ella. Elsa apenas logró esquivar la cadena, y se retractó de su arma de nuevo en el nunchaku,hizo unas cuantas voltereas para mantener distancia

Elsa aterrizó junto a Leo, el coche de la Patrulla Buggy de Leo en llamas detrás de ellos (cortesía de tapa de la alcantarilla).

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Leo desafió,sacando sus katanas.

Perrera gruñó, y corrio hacia ellos. Mikey detuvo su Buggy junto a sus hermanos. -Yo diría que es un no-, dijo tímidamente.

-Ten- dijo Elsa, lanzándole sus nunchucks, antes de sacar sus propias armas, y corrio hacia Perrera.

Perrera derribó un puño pesado, y los tres esquibaron. Saltando en el aire, listo para llevar sus armas sobre su cabeza, Dogpound arremetió,puñetazos enviando a Mikey a distancia, y bloqueando las katanas de Leo con sus garras del nudillo. Elsa logró darle una patada giratoria en la cara del perro, y él gritó con rabia, volviéndose hacia ella

Elsa cruzó su katana,entecerro sus ojos azules. Se detuvo cuando escuchó Mikey aterrizar en algún lugar detrás de ella y Leo, y que luego callo por un puñetazo en la cara, que ella recibió.

-¡Oye!- Elsa gritó, poniéndose de pie. Ella cargada. -¿Por qué no te metes con alguien Oh, patrañas!- Ella se agachó cuando la pata izquierda se volvió hacia ella. La pata izquierda le dio un puñetazo en el pecho, y aterrizó junto a Mikey, gimiendo. Sólo un par de segundos más tarde,Leo chocó contra ella.

Empujando su hermano de distancia, Elsa alzó la vista y vio Perrera sobre ellos. Leo se quedó sin aliento, y buscó entre su equipo por un momento, antes de romper una bomba de humo al suelo. Ellos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Elsa nunca supo cómo lo hizo, pero apareció en el piso superior del edificio, que estaba en construcción.

-Chicos estan bien?- ella dijo, poniéndose de rodillas.

-Estamos perdiendo de nuevo,- Mikey señaló.

Se volvieron de nuevo al camión abajo. Un ninja del Pie se retiraba de una manguera, y corriendo hacia la alcantarilla abierta.

Leo se puso de pie. -No dejes que vuelque el ácido!-

Elsa gritó cuando una enorme pata la agarró. Mikey saltó hacia atrás, y casi se cayó del edificio. Usando su pata libre,Perrera abanicó a Mikey, que colgaba por el borde. Mikey soltó y aterrizó sin problemas.

Leo golpeo la muñeca de Perrera. El perro mutante ladró y libero a Elsa, quien sacó su katana. Pero Perrera ya no estaba allí.Estaba persiguiendo a Mikey, que luchaba con el ninja por el petrolero.

-Nadie me agarra sin mi consentimiento!- dijo Elsa, y ella y Leo saltaron del edificio después de Perrera.

Perrera volvió justo a tiempo para golpear a Leo. Leo se sacudió un poco, y se apartó del edificio, las katanas rebanaron a través del aire. Elsa se agachó, y ataco su katana a las piernas de esquivó, y giró un coche en ella y Leo. Elsa cayó boca abajo en el suelo, y saltó de Leo se acercó la cosa.

Elsa se puso de pie, consiguiendo un agarre más seguro en su katana. Ella gritó cuando Perrera giró el coche de nuevo, ella y Leo saltaron sobre la segunda embestida del coche. Leo abrió sus katanas, y Perrera las bloquo. Aprovechando que el ninja más joven, que lo lanzó hacia el camion.

-¡Leó!- Elsa se agachó de nuevo, mirando hacia Perrera. -Te demostrare lo que una Kunoichi puede hacer!- Ella atacó con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir, pero Perrera siempre logró esquivar sus golpes, o bloquearlos. Entonces, sus patas volaban hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta para evitarlos, pero no contaba con ganar una patada de sus pies.

-Idiota ...- murmuró para sí misma. Ella levantó la vista justo cuando Perrera se apoderó de ella agarrandola de la luchó, pataleando y gritando como Perrera corrió hacia el camión,todavía con ella en su mano.

-¡Elsa!- Esa fue la voz de Mikey. La Kunoichi era capaz de registrar que cuando ella cayo repentinamente al suelo.

Elsa estaba en shock, algo así. Su cuerpo, literalmente, se había estrellado contra el suelo. No podía decir si ella estaba roto por dentro o por fuera. Se quedó allí, pareció oír la voz de Leo decir su nombre. Podía ver el puño de Perrera justo apunto de impactar en su cara,para ser bloqueado por una katana, y escuchar Leo luchando.

-¡Elsa!- La voz de Mikey dijo de nuevo. Elsa sintió como la cargaban en brazos,y finalmente, su vista se aclaró

Perrera tenía a Leo por la muñeca, lo que obligó que su katana hiciera una apertura en el camión, que estaba empezando a gotear un líquido amarillo.

-Hermanita, casi te golpeas contra nosotros !- Mikey exclamó, ayudando a su hermana menor a sentarse.

Asi que Perrera la había golpeado en el suelo, con la esperanza de usarla como un arma contra sus hermanos. Eso fue sólo bajo ...

Leo se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el ácido fugas. Él entregó un par de patadas a la cara de Perrera, obligando a los mutantes a liberarlo, y luego sacó su katana del camion, el buceo a un lado, aterrizando junto a su hermana y su hermano cuando el ácido amarilla comenzó a brotar del camion

Perrera enseñó sus colmillos en una sonrisa feroz, y se alejó.

-¿Que dijo Donnie de esta cosa?- pregunto Leo

-Que eso reacciona violentamente con H20?- Elsa dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Leo se puso tensa ligeramente. -Mikey- él gritó. -Lanza el globo de agua!-

-Uh ... ¿Qué globo de agua?- dijo Mikey

-El que me ibas a lanzar a mi!-

Elsa miró detrás del caparazon de Mikey. Tenía en la mano un globo de agua amarillo.

-Tu-, dijo Mikey. -Si que eres bueno ...- Tiró el globo de agua en el ácido que brotava.

Leo agarró a su hermana y hermano, conduciéndolos a la tierra, justo cuando algo explotó detrás de ellos. Elsa abrió un ojo, y ella y sus hermanos estaban refugiados detras de el coche que Perrera bolco

-Buen tiro, Mike ...- Leo fue cortado cuando Mikey arrojó otro globo de agua, que explotó en la cara de su hermano mayor.

-El Dr. Bromastein tuvo un acierto!- Mikey dijo victorioso.

-Tenías de dos?- Leo exclamó con incredulidad. -¿En donde los guardas?-

-Ustedes si que estan locos chicos!- Elsa dijo riendo. Rápidamente comenzó a toser. Su cuarpo la estaba matando.

-¿Estás bien?- Leo preguntó preocupado,rodeo la cintura de su hermana con una brazo y ella paso su brazo por el cuello de el,Leo la ayudo a pararse.

-¿Si,por que?- Elsa dijo con ironía. -Por que demostre mis habilidades de Kunoichi sin que ninguno de los cuatro me ayudaran-.

Leo golpeó su hombro suavemente, sonriendo. -Estas bien hermanita-

Raph y Donnie corrieron, mirando triunfante.

-Nos perdimos los juegos artificiales- Raph comentó.

-No tienes ni idea- dijo Elsa.

-Donnie ...- Leo sonrió. -El go- cart funciono, buen trabajo!-

-Gracias, Leo!- Donnie dijo alegremente. -Y es Buggy Patrulla.-

-Patrulla Buggy ... Mm hm ... solo consígueme un asiento la próxima vez.- dijo Elsa

* * *

Elsa tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza, bolsa de hielo… cortesía de Donnie, pizza….cortesía de Mikey.

-Nada mejor para la victoria que el sabor de una pizza!- Mikey dijo reverentemente, antes sin contemplaciones relleno de su propio trozo en la boca.

-Un segundo.- Elsa tomó un bocado más grande fuera de su propio rebanada, y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Esta pizza huele muy raro,- Donnie comentó, después de oler su propio rebanda. -¿De dónde es?-

-Es la que Abril tiro-, dijo Mikey.

Los tres tortugas y la chica abrieron los ojos,dejando caer sus rebanadas rápidamente, y tratando de expulsar lo que habían comido.

-¿Qué?- Mikey dijo confusamente. -Vivimos en una alcantarilla. Ahora son muy limpios? Je ... Más para mí.- Empezó a comer sus porciones.

-¡Uf!- Elsa negó con la cabeza, lengua afuera. Raph miró Mikey furiosamente.

-Mis hijos.- Todos se volvieron al oír la voz de su Sensei. Estaba sonriendo. -Y mi hija ...merecen mi gratitud. Y una disculpa. Especialmente tú,Elsa.- Miró fijamente a su hija, que miró hacia abajo.

-¿Una disculpa?- Leo dijo con sorpresa, poniéndose de pie.

-El miedo nublo sus mentes ...-, dijo Splinter. -Sin embargo,Destructor no alimentó ese miedo,fui yo. Vencieron ese miedo y pelearon admirablemente. Y Elsa ...- Elsa levantó la mirada, la sonrisa suave de Splinter,-Eres una joven muy capaz. Te desasiste de tu miedo provocado por Destructor y no dejaste que el miedo que yo provoque te venciera.- Elsa se puso de pie y se inclinó, su propia sonrisa en su rostro. -Estoy orgulloso de ti-, continuó Splinter. -De todos ustedes. Hoy no habrá entrenamiento!

Todos ellos aullaban con entusiasmo como Splinter se dio la vuelta, a excepción de Mikey, que simplemente sonrió disimuladamente.

-Lo habra si Miguel Ángel lanza esos dos globos- añadio Splinter.

Las tortugas y Elsa dispararon a el segundo mas joven de una mirada. Tenía en las manos un globo azul y uno rojo, a punto de lanzarlos. Mikey se rió nerviosamente.

-Eso no lo permitiremos...!- Raph gritó.

Mikey gritó mientras todos se abalanzaron sobre él.


	11. El Ataque de los Movers

Realmente era absolutamente ridículo las luchas de sus hermanos. Pero Leo y Raph realmente llevaron el premio a la hora de argumentos estúpidos.

Estaban en el dojo, practicando katas, Splinter observándolos. Leo estaba realmente en él, moviéndose lentamente (muy lentamente) y deliberadamente. Raph, por el contrario, se movió con rapidez, moviendo sus brazos en la precisión rápida.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora luchas en camara lenta?- dijo a Leo.

-Podria hacerlo mas rapido si no me importara estar en forma- Leo respondió con calma. -Como a ti.-

-Ignora esta forma!- dijo Raph irritado.

Leo esquivó una patada de Raph, y Raph rodó a un lado para evitar ser pisado por puso los ojos como sus dos hermanos mayores bloqueaban y dirigian golpes el uno al otro. Donnie y Mikey simplemente observaban.

Splinter dio un paso adelante.

Su Sensei agarro a los dos adolescentes por un punto de presión por el cuello. Ellos aullaron ligeramente, y cayeron al suelo cuando Splinter los liberó.

-Competir es un excelente motivación-, dijo. -Pero no cuando se encuentran entre ustedes.- Raph y Leo se pusieron de pie; al menos Leo tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco tímido. -Desde ahora entrenaran en parejas.-

-De acuerdo- dijo Leo, cruzando los brazos. -Lo hare con Dona.. -

-Tu lo haras con Raphael-, dijo la astilla firmemente. Los dos chicos mayores dispararon entre sí una mirada cautelosa, y la mandíbula de Elsa cayo ligeramente.

-Tienen que concentrarse en trabajar unidos-, continuó astilla. -No competir entre ustedes.-

Elsa se dio la vuelta, con los labios fruncidos ligeramente mientras pensaba simplemente en que Raph y Leo tratando de trabajar juntos.

-Entonces, Raph y yo contra Mikey y Donnie.- Leo se rió un poco. -Uh, ¿no te parece injusto?-

Elsa se dio la vuelta, ofendida de que había sido olvidada.

Donnie también parecía ofendido, y él entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. -Oye ... ¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Um, ¿cómo podre suavisarlo ...?- Raph dijo lentamente. -Nosotros...somos mejores que ustedes.-

Mikey se burló. -Pfft ... Peleando,tal vez.-

Raph soltó una breve carcajada. -Uh, eso me referia.-

Donnie miró furioso, y Mikey se enderezó. -Oh…?- Mikey miró a sus dos hermanos mayores. -Bien.-

-Esperen ... ¿Y yo qué?- dijo Elsa, mientras sus hermanos se enfrentaron entre sí. Splinter la tomó suavemente por el hombro y tiró de ella hacia atrás. La Kunoichi se cruzo de brazos,de mal humor.

Apuesto A ... ' Elsa pauso. Ella hubiera querido apostar a sus hermanos más jóvenes, pero la verdad ... Ella hizo una mueca con aire de culpabilidad. Raph podría tener un punto.

Los chicos entraron en posiciones ofensivas. Leo y Raph parecían confiados, mientras que Donnie y Mikey todavía se veían ofendidos, y mucho más decididos.

-Hajimé!-

Unos golpes rápidos, Leo contra Mikey, Raph contra Donnie, y las dos tortugas más jóvenes estaban abajo. Riendo, Leo y Raph chocaron las manos entre sí, y cambiaron hizo una mueca cuando Donnie y Mikey cayeron oficialmente al suelo, golpeado y gimiendo.

-Yamé!-

Raph y Leo estaban sonriendo. -Tenías razón, Sensei!- Dijo Raphael. -Trabajar unidos es divertido!-

* * *

Mikey y Donnie estaban de mal humor. Eso era habian dado una paliza Raph y Leo

Donnie se sentó junto a Mikey, que estaba sentado en el escalón a cielo al revés. Elsa yacía en el suelo,junto a Raphael,que estaba leyendo uno de sus libros de historietas. El televisor estaba encendido, así que Leo fue, probablemente, va a estar viendo algo.

-Chicos, ustedes siguen siendo combatientes épicos-, dijo Elsa, volviendo la cabeza a sus dos hermanos más jóvenes. -Apuesto a que durante lucha...-

-Perderían- Raph murmuró. Elsa le lanzó una mirada.

-Oigan ,chicos-, dijo Leo, entrando en la sala principal, con un plato de pizza. -Aunque Raph y yo peleemos mejor, ustedes son parte importante de este equipo.- Se arrodilló delante de la TV, que era, por supuesto, ver Space Heroes

Donnie lo miró. -Hm ...- dijo con escepticismo. -Importante como ustedes?-

Leo intercambió una mirada con Raph. -Eh, muy importante-, dijo, sonriendo. -No debemos de como manzanas y naranjas-.

-Sí, si las manzanas que son ellos fueran mejores- Raph murmuró

-Ay.- Elsa lo golpeó el codo, casi haciéndole rasgar una página.

-Lo ven,la verdad sale a la luz!- Donnie declaró en tono acusador. Elsa gritó un poco cuando Raph la golpeó en la cabeza con su cómic.

Mikey volcó sobre sí mismo, poniéndose de pie. -Ustedes nos consideran un especide de ...Equipo B!-

Raph rió, levantando la vista de su cómic recién arrancada. -Bien dicho Sr. Nombrenstein!Así los llamaremos el -Equipo B '! -

Elsa, frotando su cabeza, le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Mikey. El pauso. -Es decir, oye ...-

-No es ninguna verguenza-, dijo Leo tranquilizador. -¡Miren!- Señaló a la TV. -Ellos tienen un equipo B!-

Elsa salió de la etapa en boxes con el fin de obtener una mejor visión de la televisión. -Necesitamos refuerzos!- dijo el protagonista de Space Heroes, el capitán Ryan. -Los de la camisa, vengan con nosotros!-

Dos oficiales obviamente fungibles saludaron, y ellos, el capitán Ryan, y Ensign Crankshaw, consiguieron vigas abajo sobre un planeta. Tan pronto como bajaron, Crankshaw y Ryan saltó a un lado justo cuando el 'dos en las camisetas' gritó cuando consiguieron derribados.

-Rodríguez!- Crankshaw exclamó. -Y ... ese otro chico! Se han ido!-

-Bueno-, dijo el capitán Ryan. -Para eso lo hemos traido.-

-¡Muchas gracias!- Donnie cruzó su brazo malhumorado.

Leo se echó a reír. -El punto es, que su funcion era importante.- Tomó un bocado de su pizza.

-¿Equipo B? Es una estupidez- Elsa se puso de pie, mirando a Leo. -Por lo tanto, que soy yo del equipo?-

-No estoy seguro-, dijo Leo. Tomó otro bocado de su pizza. -El comodín supongo.-

Elsa frunció el ceño. -¡Oye!-

-Acéptalo,Elsi- Raph dijo desde detrás de su cómic. -Eres poderosa,literalmente,pero eso no te hace mejor que nosotros.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Bueno, tú eres mejor que el Equipo B ...-

-¡Oye!- Donnie gritó.

-Recuerdas que siempre te venzo en los entrenamientos- Elsa continuó.Raph abrio los ojos y la miro ofendido.-Y lo haria con Leo si no se acobardara-

-¡Oye!- Leo grito

Elsa se cruzó de brazos con una mueca enojada. -Me sentare con ellos.- Ella pisoteó a Donnie y Mikey, y se sentó.-Y soy mejor que ustedes -Equipo A-

El sonido del clic torniquetes de la guarida todos ellos a su vez hizo. Su amiga humana, Abril O'Neil, entró en la habitación principal, abrazándose y mirando al suelo. Elsa rápidamente corrió hacia la pelirroja chica humana junto con sus hermanos.

-¡Abril!- Donnie dijo con ansiedad. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

-Me acaban de asaltar los Dragones Púrpura!- dijo Abril. -Me robaron mi telefono...-

-Eso si que no- dijo Elsa -Nadie se mete con el telefono de una chica! Le dare una lección a esos moraditos-

-Tranquila- dijo Leo. -Los apaliaremos por ti.-

-Sí, les enseñaremos a no meterse con Abril O'Neil.- Raph apretó un puño en su palma.

-Oigan- dijo Abril. -Es sólo un teléfono ... conseguire otro.-

-Por favor-, dijo Donnie persistentemente. -¿Que objeto tiene ser ninja si no ayudamos a los amigos?-

-Abril tiene razon- dijo su Sensei, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación. -Lo mejor es olvidar esto.-

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Leo. -¿Por qué no recuperar su telefono?-

Splinter caminó hacia ellos. -No podemos predecir las consecuencias de una batalla-, dijo. -Toda pelea es un nido de avispas de simple telefono no justifica ese riesgo.-

-¿Qué riesgo?- Dijo Raphael. -Son los Dragones Púrpura! Hasta Mikey y Donnie los derrotarian.-

-¡Oye!- tortugas antes mencionados protestaron airadamente.

-Aparte de eso,- murmuró Elsa, empujando a Raph a distancia. Miró a su padre. -Padre, ¿y si no nos enfrentamos a los Dragones Púrpura por Abril? Ellos sólo podrían seguir su atacandola a menos que sepan que tiene algunos amigos en las alcantarillas ...-

Splinter le lanzó una mirada, que obviamente significaba que Elsa estaba supervisando algunas consecuencias a esto.

-No te preocupes, Sensei,- dijo Leo de manera despreocupada. -Tendremos cuidado.-

Dicho esto, los cuatro tortugas adolescentes y Elsa saltaron sobre las barras de entrada, y corrieron hacia la salida de la alcantarilla.

Todos observaron como los miembros de la pandilla de los Dragones Púrpura pasaron una noche relajante después de un buen día de asaltar personas. Sid y Tsoi estaban teniendo un juego de cuchillo de lanzar, tirar los cuchillos en un calendario con la imagen de una tortuga en é fue la relación entre los Dragones Púrpura y los hermanos de Elsa.

Sid, el tipo grande, frunció el ceño cuando Tsoi, el tipo con el bigote, se burló de él por no ser capaz de siquiera golpear el calendario.

-Eso es todo,- Sid puso mala cara. -No más apuestas.-

-¡Vamos!- dijo Tsoi. -Tu suerte puede cambiar.-

Sid fue repentinamente volando a través de la habitación, y se golpeó la pared del fondo. Elsa entregó un uppercut a la mandíbula de Tsoi, y el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezando con una caja vacía.

-No,no lo hara- dijo Elsa sonriendo

Fong, el líder de los Dragones Púrpura, escupió su bebida. -Las tortugas?

Elsa tosio falsamente ofendida

-Y la chica linda?- dijo Fong

-'Que hay?- dijo Raphael.

Leo, Donnie y Mikey saltaron de las vigas. Elsa oyó Mikey dar un largo 'woohhh ...' mientras permanecía de pie en un pie, con las manos en el aire.

-¡Atrapenlos!- Fong gritó.

Tsoi, que se había recuperado, saltó en el aire, listo para bajar Mikey. La tortuga más joven sonrió con confianza, aprovechando sus nunchucks.

-¡Aqui voy!-

-Aqui voy!- Raph pateó a Tsoi hacia atrás, y Mikey gritó con indignación.

Donnie cargada Fong, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Leo saltó delante de él. -¡Lo tengo!- Y pateo el líder de la banda de vuelta.

-¡Oye!- Gritó Donnie.

Elsa lista para golpear a Tsoi y Fong, ya que se pusieron de pie, pero Fong parecía tener otras ideas. -Salgamos de aquí!-

-¿Qué?- Elsa dijo con incredulidad. Ella fue tras ellos.

Los Dragones Púrpura encontraron su ruta de escape bloqueados por Raph y Mikey, y volvió sólo para tropezar con Leo, Elsa y Donnie.

Leo empujó a Fong contra la pared. -Ustedes robaron el telefono de nuestra amiga- dijo amenazadoramente. -Devuelvanlo.-

Fong se burló. -Cual era?. Robamos muchos telefonos.-

-Queremos verlos- dijo Leo. -Ahora!-

-Por favor-, dijo Elsa, moviéndose junto a Leo, y empujar a Fong con los dientes apretados. -Tuve un mal día, y no tuve la oportunidad de golpear ah alguien.-

Leo puso los ojos, y la apartó. Un par de segundos después, las tortugas y Elsa rodeados con los Dragones Púrpura 'de los bienes robados. Cámaras,pinturas, computadoras, radios. Y un montón de teléfonos.

-Creo que es ese- dijo Donnie, señalando un iPhone rojo.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar, y su era un sonido retumbante voz alta.

-¿Alguien más siente eso?- Mikey llama.

-¿Que esta pasando?- Sid gritó.

Entonces, el suelo agrietado abierto. Elsa gritó cuando una docena o más robótico ... las cosas salieron de la grieta, dando tiempo, chillidos mecánicos.

Leo se apartó de la grieta. -¿Qué diablos ...?-

Elsa y sus hermanos vieron como los robots se reunieron un grupo de objetos robados los Dragones Púrpura 'en la boca, y saltaron de nuevo a la grieta. Elsa se suponía que mantener un ojo en Fong mientras investigaban su escondite, y su ojo lo sorprendió acelerar las én llamó el teléfono rojo en la mano.

-Oye!- Ella corrió tras él, saltando tres pasos a la vez.

Fong volvió por un momento, riendo y dando un saludo burlón.

-Tiene el teléfono!- Elsa oyó gritar a Leo. -Equipo B, vallan por el! Nosotros nos encargaremos del metal!-

Los ojos de Elsa se estrecharon, y ella agarró por la parte posterior del chaleco de Fong. -Vamos a ver quién es el comodín ... 'Ella gritó cuando Fong se volvió hacia ella, blandiendo un cuchillo de carnicero. Elsa saltó hacia atrás, y Fong abrió de nuevo. Ella estaba de espaldas contra la pared, y listo para entregar un golpe, cuando Fong arrojó el cuchillo de carnicero.

La adolescente rodo a un lado con un grito de sorpresa. Fong se rió de nuevo, y se alejó. Elsa trató de avanzar, pero se dio cuenta de que las colas de su cinta de la cintura fue clavada a la pared por el cuchillo de carnicero.

-¡Oye!- ella gritó. -Eso es jugar sucio!-

Mikey y Donnie casi corriendo junto a ella. Elsa se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño malhumorada como Donnie sacó el cuchillo de carnicero de la pared.

-Leo quiere que vayamos por el teléfono-, dijo.

-Escuché.- Elsa se pasó una mano sobre su i¿cinta. -Bueno, nada que el Equipo B y un comodín no pueden hacer.- dijo sonriendo

* * *

Siguieron Fong todo el camino a una antigua fábrica, supuestamente abandonado. Pero resultó ser todo menos abandonado como Elsa y sus dos hermanos se asomó por la claraboya.

Perrera,el enorme perro mutante, fue un levantamiento de pesas ridículamente gran cantidad de pesos con una mano / de la pata, cuando Fong caminaba detrás de él, sosteniendo el teléfono de Abril. Debió haber dicho algo, porque Perrera dejó las pesas y se volvió hacia él.

-Oh, chicos-, dijo Mikey. -No podemos solos contra Perrera ... Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que Leo y Raph.-

-Pfft ...- Elsa resopló. -¡De ninguna manera!-

-Que vean que nos dio miedo?- Dijo Donnie. -Entonces no dejaran de llamarnos Equipo B! O el comodín.- Miró a Elsa.

-¡Oh si!- Mikey dijo, animándose. -Tenemos a Elsa!-

La hembra se dio cuenta de que Mikey la miraba expectante. -Oh ... Oh, eso es dulce mi querido Miguel Ángel, pero no vamos a convertirnos en suicidas por pelear contra Perrera.-

-Tiene razón-, dijo Donnie, y Mikey se desplomó. -Todos estamos rápido, aunque!- el ninja revestido púrpura añadió alentador. -Vamos a utilizar el sigilo. Con el plan adecuado, podemos coger el teléfono sin que Perrera se de cuenta?-

Mikey asintió, sonriendo.

-Ok, hermanos mayores-, dijo Elsa, la perforación de un puño en su palma. -Vamos a bajar.-

Unos segundos más tarde, los dos tortugas y la chica fueron reunidos en un corrillo. Donnie comenzó a recitar planes. -Necesitamos una distracción para que podamos agarrar el teléfono-, dijo.

-No voy a decir duh- Elsa murmuró, como Mikey se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal esto-, dijo Donnie. -Vamos a hacerles pensar que la policia esta aqui! Vamos a necesitar un megáfono, algunas luces intermitentes y una sirena.-

-Operación: Policia -, dijo Mikey con entusiasmo.

-Me gusta, pero a menos que quieras ir mendigando para esos artículos, no creo que va a funcionar-, dijo Elsa. -Además, no sabemos si Perrera no sólo tratara de asustarlos y apoderarse del telefono.-

-Ok ...- Donnie pensó por un momento. -Oh les haremos creer que hay un incendio! Vamos a necesitar una máquina de humo, una luz naranja, y algunas chaquetas de bomberos.-

-Operación: Incendio!- dijo Mikey

-Voy a pasar por la tienda más cercana, en busca de una máquina de humo-, dijo Elsa sarcásticamente. -Y además, ¿cómo sabemos Perrera no sólo va a sospechar?-

Donnie le dio una mirada irritada. -Bien ... El plan más simple sería encontrar la caja de fusibles y desconectar la electricidad. Tendremos que ... um, nada.-

-Operación: apagon gusta?- Mikey exclamó. -No, Luces fuerat! No,Energia fuera! Éste es demasiado bueno no puedo soportarlo!- Cayó de nuevo en su caparazón, sonriendo felizmente

Donnie y Elsa miraron. Elsa luego se volvió hacia Donnie, extendiendo su puño para un golpe puño. -¡Suena como un plan para mi!-

Pero Donnie estaba pensando de nuevo. -No sé ... Es un poco obvio, y Perrera podría darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. Es posible que necesitemos para pensar un poco más planes antes de decidirse por sólo esta.-

Elsa palmeo su cara

* * *

Varios minutos después, Elsa estaba sentado contra la claraboya, apoyando la mejilla en el puño, mirándola dos más jóvenes ritmo hermanos como ellos pensaban de un nuevo plan. O al menos Donnie parecía estar realmente pensar. Mikey fue probablemente sólo siguiendo su ejemplo. Elsa se animó un poco cuando Donatello dio la cara 'eureka', pero luego frunció el ceño, y reanudó su paseo.

Donnie espetó de repente sus dedos. -¡Lo tengo! Voy a usar mi T Phone de hackear el sistema informático de la CIA, a continuación, redirigir un satélite sobre el edificio, y el enfoque es vigas para darles a todos dolores de cabeza de división!-

-Operación: Espacial!- exclamó Mikey.

-Enserio...?- Elsa dijo, mirando a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Donnie.

-Ahí entran ustedes- Donnie continuó con entusiasmo. -Con sombreros de papel aluminio para protegerse -

-Oye, ¿por qué Mikey yo solo entraremos?- Elsa protestó.

El tono de llamada exclusiva de sus T Móviles sonó, y Elsa sintió automáticamente por su propio T Phone. Era el teléfono de Donnie, sin embargo, que estaba sonando, y Elsa se acercó mientras él contestó.

-Estoy un medio de algo-, dijo Donnie irritado.

-¿Es Leo?- Mikey pidió automáticamente. -Diles mis nombres de operaciones!-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Donnie, empujando Mikey distancia. Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia. -Oh, no me digas el Equipo A necesita nuestra ayuda.-

-Uh, no!- Elsa podía oír la voz de Leo riendo con un nerviosismo que reconoció. -No, por supuesto que no! No, nosotros estamos genial ... sólo, eh ... ya sabes, la comprobación para ver si ustedes necesitan ninguna ayuda ...-

Elsa y Donnie compartieron una sonrisa escéptica. -Tenemos esto-, dijo Donnie en el teléfono. -Seguimos Fong a la fábrica de funky en la Quinta-.

Mikey se rió. -Trata de decir eso cinco veces rapido!-

-De todos modos, tenemos un plan para recuperar el telefono. ¿Cómo van ustedes?- Donnie dijo con picardía.

-Y -ya sabes ...-, dijo Leo. -Bueno ... ish ...- Hubo un pequeño grito. -¡Vaya! Uh, llamada en espera, tengo que irme ¡cuiden a Elsa!- Su hermano colgó bruscamente, y Donnie frunció el ceño ante su T Phone.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos. -Probablemente están en problemas.-

-Sí,- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo. -Vamos a conseguir ese teléfono, y podemos salvarlos.-

-Hey ... Elsa, Donnie ...- Mikey señaló a través de la claraboya. -Algo está sucediendo en ese lugar.-

La tortuga y la chica se asomaron al interior del edificio. Los otros dos miembros de la banda de dragón púrpura arrastraban a un atado Baxter Stockman con ellos en el edificio.

'Espera…'

-Baxter Speckman?- Donnie dijo sorprendida.

-La última vez que vimos a ese tipo que estaba mirandonos desde un contenedor de basura-, dijo Elsa.

Un crujido les hizo volver de nuevo a Mikey. Había abierto la tapa del vidrio.

-Miguel Ángel, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Elsa silbó.

-El espionaje,- Mikey dijo simplemente. Sus hermanos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, rodeando el tragaluz, manteniendo tan silencioso como sea posible.

-No hay tiempo para esto- Perrera estaba diciendo. -Llevenselo. Debo encontrar a las tortugas y la niña.-

La voz de Stockman estaba en una octava alta mientras hablaba rápidamente.

-Espera! Tortugas? Yo las detesto aunque la niña me parece linda! Yo puedo ayudar! De hecho, yo ya estoy ayudando!-

Elsa frunció el ceño ligeramente, y Perrera volvió hacia el villano aspirante.

-Explicate-, el perro mutante gruñó.

-Mis Mousers están destruyendo las tortugas en este momento!- Stockman dijo rápidamente.-Al menos a dos

Mikey miró su propio cuerpo. -Estoy bien-, dijo.

-Shh!- Donnie silbó.

-Al menos a dos!- Stockman continuó.

Elsa intercambió una mirada con Donnie. -Bueno, ahora que sabemos lo que estaba pasando con Leo y Raph ... Pero ¿Qué es un Mousers?-

-Tal vez si te callas y escuchamos para poder saberlo- Donnie espetó.

-... Los robots-, dijo Perrera. -Debes ser bueno con la electrónica.-

-¡El mejor!- Stockman dijo con confianza. -No hay nada que no pueda hacer,abrir o reparar!-

Perrera gruñó y levantó una pata. Elsa cerró los ojos. Pero cuando los abrió, Stockman estaba mirando a sus muñecas no consolidados, las cuerdas mentira jirones en el suelo.

-¿Puedes desbloquear este teléfono?- Preguntó Perrera, sosteniendo algo pequeño.

Donnie y Elsa se pusieron rígidos. Stockman se burló. -Me insulta señor. Algo tan facil sera desperdiciar mi talento!-

-Entonces,- Perrera gruñó. -Empieza a desperdiciar tu talento ...- Stockman tomó el teléfono de Abril de la enorme pata del mutante perro. -... O me deshare de ti.-

Elsa cerró la tapa en silencio. -Ok, creo que ahora sería un buen momento para ir para con el plan número tres.-

-Tienes razon.- Donnie asintió.

-¡Que no!- Mikey gritó. Se miraron fijamente. -No tengo un nombre para ese plan todavia!-

* * *

Un par de minutos más tarde, Donnie estaba jugando con la caja de fusibles, listo para cortar la corriente.

-Ok-, dijo, compartiendo un choque de puños con Mikey. -Hagámoslo.-

Elsa lanzo un puño bomba. -Vamos a bajar!-

-Equipo B adelante!- Añadió Mikey.

La tortugas mayor y Elsa le dispararon una mirada irritada.

-No digas así!- Donnie se quejó.

-Correcto…-

Plan básico? Todos ellos entraban, Mikey cogía el teléfono, mientras que Donnie y Elsa distraían a Perrera. Con sólo la falta derecho de sigilo,

Perrera los escucharía ,pero no los alcanzaria. O al menos esa era la idea.

Las luces se apagaron.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- Perrera ladró bruscamente.

Elsa tomó anteriormente, estrépito ligeramente de las vigas de soporte. Ella sólo podía ver las siluetas de sus hermanos, al igual que

Perrera podía oírlos. La adolescente saltó a la viga encima del perro mutante, y saltó a un lado justo cuando levantó la vista.

De repente: -El teléfono!- Cortezia de Perrera que alertó de que Mikey había completado su tarea.

Ahora para la fase; salir del edificio con vida.

Elsa oía a Donnie y Mikey corriendo hacia la salida, y ella seguido desde arriba. De pronto se detuvo, y casi se cayó de la viga, cuando vio la enorme sombra de Perrera justo detrás de sus hermanos.

Elsa tenía que mantener un grito cuando Perrera se abalanzó, y podía oír sus dos hermanos que gimieron. Las luces se encendieron, y Elsa se lanzo a un rincón más oscuro de las vigas.

-Ah ese plan no funciono- Mikey comentó tímidamente, él y Donnie clavado en el suelo, cada una de las patas de Dogpound alrededor de sus cuellos.

-Funciono para mi- Dogpound gruñó. -Las cadenas!- ladró a uno de los Dragones Púrpura.

-¡No!- Elsa bajó de las vigas, y dio una patada limpia para la cara del perro mutante. perrera tambaleó hacia atrás, liberando a las tortugas más jóvenes.

-Dejanos en paz, Perrera-Elsa espetó, agarrando su katana.

La Kunoichi corrio hacia el ninja ladró, ya que chocó. Elsa bloqueado una pata entrante, se rompió el bloque, y rápidamente se puso a un lado, y volvió a correr. Se dio la vuelta para evitar otra pata de balanceo, y apuntó la empuñadura de una de su katna a la garganta de Perrera. Aterrizó, y el perro ladró. Perrera se sacudió, y de repente se abalanzó sobre ella y Elsa dio un salto mortal por encima de él, retorciéndose en el aire por lo que se enfrentaba a su espalda cuando aterrizó. Gruñendo, Perrera giró bruscamente sobre ella, y abrió la pata más pequeño hacia rodó a un lado una segunda vez, pero terminó siendo agarrado por la pata más grande, y lanzada por la habitación.

La joven Kunoichi mantuvo sus sentidos, aterrizando en cuclillas y derrapando un poco. Miró hacia arriba, mirando con furia. Odiaba ser agarrada así, era tan poco digno. Tan pronto como ella se había bajado, Mikey y Donnie atacaron el mutante más grande.

Donnie gritó. Él se agachó cuando Perrera giró hacia él, antes de recibir una patada en el pecho, y el aterrizaje cercana a su hermana.

-Buenos movimientos Elsa- Donnie espetó, usando su bo para ayudar a empujar a sí mismo a sus pies.

Elsa se agachó un columpio de Tsoi, y le dio una patada en el pecho, mientras que Donnie golpeó Fong en la cara con su bo.

-¿Estos movimientos no son nada?- Elsa espetó a su hermano.

Un fuerte grito de Mikey hizo tanto admiran. Elsa esquivó a un lado justo cuando la tortuga más joven chocó contra Donnie. Elsa levantó la vista para ver a Perrera aproximadamente cerca de ella. El teléfono de Abril estaba en el suelo, y Stockman corrió, dejando escapar lo que pensaba con claridad era una risa triunfal como él lo recogió.

-¡Oye!- Elsa gritó. Stockman dio un grito femenino cuando vio a Elsa sacar unos shurikens.

De repente, una cadena envuelta alrededor de su cintura y tiró hacia amordazada, y pataleando. A juzgar por el tamaño, la fuerza y la elección de arma, Sid estaba de vuelta con las cadenas. Dejando escapar un gruñido, Elsa condujo su codo en las costillas del individuo, antes de chasquear la empuñadura de su katna a la cara.

Como la cadena cayó floja, Elsa aterrizó en cuclillas, y salió de su pierna, suelos de Sid. Ella abrió la boca un poco, frotándose la levantó la vista,Perrera ya tenía a Mikey bajo los pies, y tenía en la mano a Donnie por el cuello. El perro mutante volvió la cabeza hacia ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Elsa!- Mikey gritó.

-¡Corre!- dijo Donnie.

Elsa retrocedió lentamente, antes de girar, y correr hacia la salida del edificio.

-No la dejen escapar!- Perrera ladró.

* * *

-¿Dónde estás?- Tsoi llamo molesto.

-No te puedes ocultar para siempre niña- Sid murmuró.

Elsa los observaba desde una escalera de incendios, y se sentó, suspirando, el codo en la rodilla, apoyando la mejilla en su mano. Después de un par de segundos, ella pateó las barras de la frustración.

-Ellos creen que no soy importante- murmuró. Se puso de pie y dio una patada al lado de la escalera de incendios de nuevo. -¡Yo no soy un comodín!.-

Los Dragones Púrpura, en toda su estupidez, decidieron que no valía la pena.

-No seguire buscando a la chica- dijo Sid. -Ya regresara.-

-Eh, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Tsoi, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud. Ambos se retiraron de nuevo al almacén.

Elsa se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en los labios, con el ceño fruncido en el almacén.

-Como rescatar a mis hermano y recuperar el telefono de Abril?- murmuró. Se puso las manos en las caderas, frunciendo el ceño un poco. -Una alternativa es llamar al 'Equipo A', quiero decir ...-

Perrera cayó repentinamente los T -Phones,antes de mirar a Donnie. El perro mutante soltó un ladrido, antes de acercarse a el ninja más joven amenazadoramente.

Elsa rápidamente sacó su gancho de ataque, abriendo cuidadosamente la tapa del vidrio, tan silenciosamente como pudo. Sus hermanos estaban encadenados por las muñecas, que colgaba del techo. Plan básico ... Escapar a través del vidrio del techo a través de garfio, después de liberar a sus hermanos. O algo así. Había una razón por la que a veces era una buena cosa que ella no fuera la líder.

Deslizando cuidadosamente por la cuerda, el gancho enganchado en el vidrio,Elsa contuvo el aliento. Sí, ella era una Kunoichi entrenada,pero cuando había tanto en juego, uno tiende a dudar de las propias habilidades instintivas de silencio.

De repente, su T Phone sonó alegremente.

Ella y su gran bocota...

Ahora estaba seriamente empezando a dudar de sus habilidades instintivas de silencio.

Elsa se puso rígida, antes de mirar hacia abajo, donde todo el mundo la miró. Entonces, la claraboya cayó cierre, el gancho de agarre desenganchó a sí mismo, y Elsa cayó al suelo. Ella aterrizó en cuclillas, y apenas logró esquivar ya que Perrera saltó hacia ella.

Ella respondió a su T -Phone, sacando su katana.

-Escogiste un mal momento para llamar, Leo!- espetó ella en el teléfono.

-Oh, gracias a Dios!- Leo dijo, sonando sin aliento. -Elsi! Estás hay!-

Elsa gritó cuando Perrera levanto una pata sobre ella, y la bloqueó con su katana.

-Sí, y estoy aqui Ah!- Perrera utilizo su pata libre para agarrar la muñeca que sostenía el teléfono. Elsa enganchó rápidamente su katana alrededor de la pata que estaba bloqueando, levantó a sí misma, y dio una patada al perro en la cara, lo que lo obligó a liberarla. Ella hizo volteretas de distancia, mirando a su oponente con los ojos muy abiertos. -¡Dificultades técnicas!-

Ella esquivó a un lado como Perrera saltó sobre ella, y rápidamente se volvió una pata en ella, y ella lo esquivó de nuevo.

-Ayudanos Elsa!- Mikey gritó.

-Eso estoy tratando de hacer!- Elsa gritó en el teléfono, que sostenía en su mano derecha, el bloqueo de la pata más grande con su katana. Actuao con rapidez, Elsa se balanceó el brazo de Perrera, saltó sobre su espalda. Dando una sola rebanada, ella dio un salto mortal en el aire, y cayó un poco a desmano.

Uno de los picos de los hombros de Perrera se cayó, y él ladró, volviéndose para mirar a Elsa con pura furia.

-Elsa, Mikey y Donnie no responden. Es algo ? ¡Ah!- En el otro extremo, se oyó el ruido de corte en rodajas de metal metal.

En el fondo, Elsa creyó oír Raphael gritando a su hermano. -Leo! Díle que traigan sus caparazones aqui!-

-Sí, algo está mal, pero sería mucho más fácil de tratar si no peleara con Perrera!- Elsa gritó en el T Phone, poniéndose de pie, apretando su katana a su lado después de Perrera había dado un golpe exitoso en ella.

De repente, ella se dio un puñetazo a un lado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, Elsa podía ver a Sid el Dragón Púrpura buscando insoportablemente petulante. Ella acaba bloqueado mazo de Tsoi, y luego le dio una patada en el pecho de distancia.

-Elsa, cuidado!- Donnie gritó.

Demasiado tarde, la Kunoichi miró por encima del hombro, y Perrera ella golpeó a un lado, duro, y fue inmediatamente encima de ella,presionando su pata en su gritó de dolor y trató de alcanzar la katana, que había sido golpeado sólo pulgadas de su mano. Fong llegó y pateó a la basura.

Elsa lo miró, luego a Perrera, que se echó a reír.

-Elsa? Elsa!- Podía oír la voz frenética de Leo en su teléfono, y Perrera miró a ella.

Perrera ladró en su cara.

-Gracias por el rescate, Elsa-, dijo Donnie sarcásticamente.

-Solo espero poder controlarlos- susurro Elsa asustada.

-¿Que?- Mikey pregunto

Elsa toco con su palma de la mano el suelo congelandolo por completo,picos de hielo aparecieron de la nada,algunos color entre amarrillos y azules

-¿Pero que...?- Perrera miro sorprendido

Elsa le lanzo magia de hielo en la cara a Perrera que hizo que volara unos metros lejos de ella,Elsa sabia las consecuencias de usar sus poderes ahora,hasta podria congelar todo New York si lo debia controlarse

-¡Elsa detras de ti!- grito Mikey

La Kunoichi volteo para ver a los Dragones Purpuras hacercarse a ella,mala idea,lanzo hielo al suelo haciendo aparecer picos de hielo que dejo en la pared a un Dragon Purpura apuntando un pico a su cuello

Elsa sintio una respiración detras de ella y volteo pero recibio una bofetada de parte de Perrera que choco con una pared..vio como las paredes empezaron a congelarse y los picos empezaron a volverse rojizos

O no...que habia hecho

* * *

Elsa luchó contra las cadenas que estaban amarradas a sus muñecas en el suelo. Los Dragones Púrpura y Perrera estaban a su lado, mirando como Stockman terminó los últimos pasos de la piratería en el teléfono.

-Casi termina- Stockman anunció. -Noventa y ocho ... noventa y nueve ... Sí! Cien! Y ... Procesando ... Procesando ... Vamos, y ... terminó!-

Elsa gimió, que se convirtió en un grito de sorpresa cuando la ventana se hizo añicos. Dos ninjas mutantes conocidos aterrizaron en el edificio.

-¡Las tortugas!- Perrera ladró.

-Wow- solto Raph observando el edificio -Elsa se enojo-

-No tan rápido, Perrera!- dijo Leo. -Y ... Dexter Spackman?-

-Es Baxter. Stockman!- Stockman gritó con enojo.

Con eso, Perrera corrio hacia ellos. Leo dio un salto mortal por encima de él con facilidad,corriendo directamente hacia Stockman y su equipo. Antes que Perrerra podría ir tras él, fue distraído por Raph avanzar por el lado. Recibió un tiro limpio a la cara.

Tan pronto como Perrera había abandonado, Elsa había girado en torno, la entrega de una patada en la cara de Sid. Ella se agachó para evitar el golpe de Fong, y barrió las piernas de debajo de él.

Stockman estaba a punto de desconectar el teléfono, pero la katana de Leo cortó el cable, justo donde su mano hubiera sido, y el ninja revestido azul tomó el teléfono

-¿Cómo escaparon de mis Mousers?- Stockman exigió, señalándolo.

-No escapamos- Leo respondió simplemente. De pronto, más de sesenta robots, exactamente como las que habían sido asaltar la guarida del Dragón Púrpura, vinieron vertiendo desde el tragaluz roto, dando tiempo, chillidos mecánicos. Elsa rodó a un lado para evitar la lluvia dura. Leo se dio la vuelta, cortando uno de ellos en el aire.

-Uh, Leo!- Donnie gritó. -Nos encantaría ayudar!-

Con unos pocos trazos rápidos, Leo hizo rodajas en las cadenas que sostenian a sus hermanos, mientras que Raph liberaba a Elsa. Elsa recuperó rápidamente sus armas, que habían sido arrojadas a un lado.

-Estamos aquí para salvarlos- dijo con aire de suficiencia Raph, palmeando Mikey en la cáscara. -Como siempre.-

-Elsa nos hubiera salvado- dijo Mikey -Si no hubiera congelado el edificio-

-Pero eso demostro que no soy un comodin- dijo Elsa sonriendo burlona.

-Oh, sí-, dijo Donnie sarcásticamente. -Los del problema eran otro.-

-Trata de pelear contra dos mil robots!- Raph bruscamente, señalando dichos robots.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías ...- Elsa pateó lejos uno de los robots detrás de Leo, antes de sumergirse en la refriega. La mayoría de estas cosas parecían decididos a llegar a cualquiera de Leo o Raph, y seguía llegando. -Caray, Raphael ...!- Elsa cortó la boca de uno de los 'Mousers.-Tú sí que sabes cómo traer un partido!-

Los Dragones Púrpura habían escapado y Perrera estaba ladrando y gruñendo, bateando un lado las Mousers lloviendo. Parecía mayormente la intención de llegar a Leo.

-Leonardo, el teléfono es una señal pidiendo que te golpee!- Elsa gritó, cortando en aún más Mousers.

-¡Sí!- Leo se dio la vuelta. -Mikey- La tortuga más joven volvió a su nombre. -¡Resguardalo- Leo gritó, antes de tirar el teléfono.

Elsa oía Mikey aterrizaje duro en su caparazon como él se abalanzó sobre el teléfono. También podía escuchar el sonido de fuertes pisadas corriendo hacia ella, y miró hacia arriba. Ella gritó y se lanzó a un lado justo antes Perrera podría tomar un oscilación en ella. Para llegar a sus pies, Elsa pateó a dos Mousers en el aire, y los cortó en algunas decenas de piezas, todo el tiempo oyendo Mikey de huir gritar. Leo cortó un Mouser por la mitad, y luego se apoyó en sus rodillas, respirando lentamente, pero en gran medida.

-Estas cansado, hermanito?- dijo Elsa.

-Esto ...- Leo repente saltó en el aire, y destruyó un par Mousers, antes de aterrizar en gran medida. -... Es todo lo que he estado haciendo toda la noche-, dijo irritado.

-Y no tenias a tu comodin para ayudarte, ¿eh?- Elsa atrapó uno de los Mousers entrantes con su katana.-Ademas yo pelee con Perrera toda la noche-

-Woah!- Donnie gritó de repente, en cuclillas al lado de una abierta Mouser rodajas. -Una cámara gamma!-

-Oye…!- Elsa dijo. Ella pateó lejos un par chillando Mousers que se acercaban a sus hermanos. -RImaste!-

-Detecta radioisótopos-, continuó Donnie. -Con eso debio etiquetarnos!-

-Oh ...- Raph atrapó un Ratonero en su sai. -¿Cómo nos lo quitamos?- gritó con frustración.

-No pueden ...- Donnie golpeado a un lado otra Mouser. -Va perdiendo fuerza. Pero si rocian a alguien mas,emitira una señal mas fuerte-.

Mikey gritó repentinamente mientras tomaba una caída en el piso superior del edificio. El teléfono resbaló y se le escapa, y él se quedó inmóvil.

-Mikey- Elsa corrió, y se congeló cuando Perrera aterrizó justo detrás de Mikey.

El perro mutante sonrió y alzó ambos puños sobre su cabeza. De pronto, con un grito, Donnie golpeó Dogpound en la cara con su Bo.

Dogpound gimió como el perro mutante que era, y Donnie se lanzó a un lado. Mikey volvió en sí, y él y Elsa estaba junto a Donnie.

El perro mutante sonrió y alzó ambos puños sobre su cabeza. De pronto, con un grito, Donnie golpeó a Perrera en la cara con su Bo.

Dogpound gimió como el perro mutante que era, y Donnie se lanzó a un lado. Mikey volvió en sí, y él y Elsa estaba junto a Donnie.

-Necesitamos ese liquido- dijo Donnie. -Eso controla a los Mousers.-

-¿Hablas de eso?- Mikey señaló una lata de plata.

Stockman la sostenía. -Yo me encargo de esto,hombre perro- dijo con confianza. Levantó la lata. -Un roseada, y seran comida de Mouser!-

Acompañado con un grito de Raph, dos shurikens vinieron volando, y incrustaron en la lata. Stockman y Perrera gritaron como una neblina roja rociada sobre ellos. Hubo un par de segundos tensos cuando el Mousers congeló. Entonces, mecánicamente gritos, se mudaron de Leo y Raph, y comenzaron a perseguir a Stockman y Perreera. Stockman parecía tener el suficiente sentido común para huir (de sus propias creaciones; karma malo), pero Perrera sólo esperp hasta que los Mousers comenzaron mascar su cola para perseguir a Stockman, que tropezó. Recogiendo al humano en su enorme pata, Perrera quizo salir corriendo del edificio, hasta que el timbre del teléfono de Abril lo detuvo.

Recogerlo,el perro mutante dio un corto ladrido de sorpresa como un cuchillo que lanza certera lo tiró fuera de su pata.

-Cuelgue ya,Perrera!- Donnie gritó, él, Mikey y Elsa dando un paso adelante en la ofensiva. -Tu llamada se corto!-

Al darse cuenta de que había perdido, y con las Mousers chillando tras él, Pererra fue perforado a través de la pared (-¡Oh, sí!-), Y salió corriendo hacia la noche. Elsa se puso las manos en las caderas, sonriendo mientras ella y sus hermanos observaba los Mousers ejecutan a través del agujero.

-Buen trabajo, chicos!- Leo dijo alegremente

-¡Sí!- Raph estuvo de acuerdo, ya sea lanzando el brazo sobre los hombros Mikey y de Donnie. -De ahora en adelante, seran el Equipo A menos!- Luego agarro a Elsa abrazandola. -Con la unica niña importante del equipo!-

Elsa sonrió.

-Eso es probablemente lo mejor que podemos sacar de eso- comentó Donnie.

Raph sacó a Mikey en un bloqueo de cabeza juguetón, frotándole la cabeza de su hermano más joven furiosamente. Elsa echó un brazo sobre los hombros de Donnie y Leo, y todos ellos se dirigieron de vuelta a casa.

* * *

No había ningún punto en la escucha de su MP3 cuando su hermano ya se está reproduciendo música. Además, Elsa conocía el gusto de Mikey en la música era bueno. Y su baile fue muy bien, pero se preguntó de dónde había sacado sus B Boy se mueve de. Raph estaba alimentando a su tortuga mascota, Spike, y Elsa y Donnie estaban viendo Leo jugar pinball. Un final relajante para una noche de caos.

-Espero que vean que por elejir mal sus batallas,crearon sus propias crisis- dijo Splinter de la entrada del dojo.

-Sí, es definitivamente ironico- Donnie admitió.

-De acuedo, se salio un poco fuera de control-, dijo Leo, levantando la vista de su juego de pinball.

-¿Un poco?- pregunto Elsa

-Pero aprendimos la lección-, Leo terminó, el rodaje de su hermana menor, una mirada, poniendo énfasis en el -aprendimos-. -Y ... recuperamos el telefono de Abril-.

-¿Enserio?- Abril, dijo con entusiasmo, acaba de entrar en la guarida. -¡Que bien!-

Donnie le tendió el teléfono. Elsa se estremeció cuando se rompió en la mano.

-Uh ...- Leo balbuceó torpemente. -Lo importante es que no termino en malas manos ...-

-Cielos ...- Abril suspiró. -Gracias...chicos…-

Elsa se estremeció de nuevo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Abril-, dijo Donnie. Levantó un T Phone. -Puedo darte uno de mis celulares caseros-.

-Oh, genial!- Abril tomó el T Phone con entusiasmo.

Mikey se acercó de repente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Abril y Leo. -Pero no digas...celular auto-destruirse- dijo alegremente. El T Phone zumbó y hizo cortocircuito. -O te pasara ... eso.


	12. Surgió de las Profundidades

Era un día de relax casual. Rafael estaba jugando en la sala de juegos, Donatello estaba haciendo algo en su ordenador, Elsa estaba escuchando su MP3, y Leonardo estaba hojeando los canales. Miguel Ángel estaba en la cocina; quien sabe lo que estaba haciendo allí.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo allí fue revelado cuando entró en la sala principal, sosteniendo algo detrás de su caparazón.

-¿Quién quiere probar mi última creación?- Mikey anunció. Elsa se sacó sus auriculares, y ella y sus hermanos se volvió a mirarlo. -Nos gusta la pizza,- continuó Mikey. -Amamos los batidos. Así que combine los dos!-

Elsa le sacó la lengua. -Nada menos apetecible que eso- dijo Donnie.

-Lo llamo ...- Mikey le tendió un vaso que tenía algún tipo de decantación amarillo y rojo en ella. -... Pizzabatido!-

Donnie parecía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. -Creo que me equiboque.-

-Ustedes no tienen sentido de la aventura ...- Mikey bebió un poco de la copa. Sus ojos se abrieron, y él escupió de nuevo en el cristal.

Sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor se quejaron con disgusto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- Mikey dijo confusamente, viendo en el vaso.

-Miguel Ángel, creo que lo hiciste mal desde un principio- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie para llevar el vaso a la cocina.

Mikey bebió rápidamente todo el vaso. Sus hermanos se quejaron de nuevo.

-Yo no te cuidare cuando te enfermes- dijo Elsa, volviendo a sentarse en el escalón de boxeo.

Leo se estremeció, y pasó a otro canal. Él se animó cuando llegó a su obsesión actual; Space Heroes. Elsa gimió.

-En todos mis viajes-, dijo el protagonista, el capitán Ryan. -Nunca había visto algo tan lindo como estas trompetas.- Los 'trompetas' eran grandes, de color rosa, bolas de pelo, con una boca en forma de trompeta. Hubo un sonido de pitido realmente irritante emisor de ellos, y esto al parecer incluso alcanzando el capitán de cabezada dura. -Pero que me aspen si no son las especies más molestas en el cosmos!-

Elsa le sacó la lengua ligeramente en una expresión de aburrimiento. La tripulación de la nave cubierto sus oídos como el pitido trompetas se hizo más fuerte. Leo parecía tan feliz como siempre cada vez viendo su programa de televisión.

-¡Capitán!- Dijo el alférez Crankshaw. -Tenemos que encontrar una manera humana para deshacernos de ellos!-

-Si hay una cosa que lo que soy conocido,es por mi humanidad.- Capitán Ryan atado a sí mismo en el asiento de su capitán. -Abre la escotilla!-

Elsa observó como la enseñanza de alguna manera no se quedo impresionada con las trompetas mientras abría la escotilla. Leo estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tu eres el unico en el mundo al que le gusta ese programa- Raph dijo a Leo, después de haber caminado más de en medio de todo el asunto.

-¡No lo creas!- dijo Leo. -Hay millones de Spaceaficionados!-

-Spaceaficionados?- Elsa repitio.A ella le gustaba ese programa tambien pero no lo veia las 24 hs del día,como Leo.

Raph arrebató el control remoto de la mano de Leo y cambia de canal. -Soy Joan Grody-, anunció una reportere humana femenina. -Con una impactante noticia! Trabajadores atacados ... por mutantes?-

Elsa y sus hermanos se pusieron rígidos. -Era como,parte hombre, parte reptil-, dijo un trabajador en busca de alcantarillado nervioso en una entrevista. -Pero era un monstruo! Salió de la nada y me atacó!-

Raph se encontró en el extremo de tres miradas (Mikey había desaparecido de nuevo).

-No fui yo!- él chasqueó.

-Miren estas aterradoras imegenes!- dijo la mujer de prensa.

Se mostró un video del trabajador de alcantarillado entrevistado, tomando un vídeo de sí mismo en las alcantarillas. -Así que,- él estaba diciendo. -Algunas personas piensan que las alcantarillas son oscuras y dan miedo. Pero, en realidad, es una ...-

Los ojos de Elsa abrieron cuando un cocodrilo mutante se coló por detrás del hombre, gruñendo. Atacó. El hombre gritó, y la cámara cayó en ángulos aleatorios. -Que alguien me ayude!-

-Wow- Elsa murmuró. -¿Cocodrilo mutante? ...-

-¿Hay una amenza de furiosos mutantes en Manhattan?- anunció la mujer noticias, regresando en pantalla. -Descubranlo en Grody.-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-, dijo Donnie lentamente.

-No necesitamos un mutante reboltoso en las alcantarillas-, dijo Leo, poniéndose de pie.

-O un equipo de periodistas buscandolo aqui-, agregó Raph.

-No me gustaria aparecer en pantalla tan rapido- Elsa murmuró.

-Tenemos que salir a buscarlo para detenerlo- dijo Leo.

Donnie se levantó y agarró el control remoto. -Esperen ...regresemos la imagen ...- Él rebobina el -material de archivo aterrador '. -No habia un numero en ese tunel ...- Se detuvo en la entrevista. -Hay! Túnel dos ochenta y uno!-

-En marcha- dijo Leo.

* * *

Era inquietante que no tenían absolutamente ningún poder en pasar por la cinta amarilla? Nah. Donnie y Leo empujaron la cinta amarilla de la policía por lo que Elsa, Raph y Mikey podían deslizarse a través.

Mientras caminaban por el túnel de alcantarillado, Elsa habló.

-Sé que vivimos aquí-, dijo. -Pero después de ese reportaje, me estoy descontrolando por dentro.- Ella tropezó hacia adelante de repente. -Ahora estoy irritada- gruñó.

-Woah, miren esto ...- Leo se agachó. Elsa se volvió y vio que había tropezado con una huella profunda en el suelo. Era casi tres veces más grande que la mano de Leo.

-Ok, ahora me estoy descontrolando de nuevo-, dijo Elsa.

¿Qué pudo hacer estas pisadas?- dijo Leo.

Donnie señaló por el túnel. -Sea lo que sea, se fue por alla.-

Siguieron las huellas por alrededor de un minuto, antes de que un gruñido fuerte hizo Leo extendió sus brazos hacia fuera, deteniéndose en sus pistas. El sonido muy familiar de fuego láser se hizo eco a través del túnel, y el láser de color rosa golpeó la pared, iluminando el lugar un poco.

La sombra de un gran mutante, y algunos humanoides, estaban en la pared.

-¿Les he dicho que me estoy descontrolando?- dijo Elsa.

Los cinco de ellos corrieron hacia adelante, y miró alrededor de la esquina. Raph agachó cuando la cabeza de Kraang droide llegó volando hacia el.

-Woah ...-

Una enorme mutante, que parecía ser parte caimán, se rasga literalmente los Kraang droides a jirones. El fuego láser lo golpeó, pero eso sólo le pareció enfurecer aún más como él rugió con furia. Un Kraang droide saltó sobre la espalda del cocodrilo, y rugió, arrancando a la basura,antes de morder casi toda la parte superior del cuerpo de otra Kraang droide. Él la estrechó en torno a la boca, antes de arrojar a un lado.

Las tortugas y la niña se agacharon de nuevo, y la mitad de un Kraang droide golpeó la pared. El cerebro Kraang salió de su cuerpo, y se escabulló,chillando de terror.

-Jamas crei que sentiria lastima por el Kraang-, dijo Donnie.

El sonido de zumbido de electricidad les hizo volver de nuevo a los sobrevivientes todavía Kraang droides y el caimán. Uno de los droides habían llevado a cabo un palo de plata, que crujió con la electricidad de color rosa. El caimán gruñó de dolor cuando el androide guardó el electro palo en su lado. Tomó tres golpes antes de que el cocodrilo se derrumbó, respirando con dificultad.

-Dile a Kraang en donde se encuentra el lugar donde esta la celda de energia que busca Kraang- dijo el Kraang droide.

El caimán silbó. -¡Jamas!- gruñó.

El otro Kraang droides sacó un electro palo, y comenzó golpeando el caimán, quien rugió de dolor. Elsa fruncio el seño, dándose la vuelta. Mikey agarró el brazo de Raph, tirando de el.

-Tenemos que ayudarle- Mikey dijo con urgencia.

Raph lo sacudió de distancia. -Tenemos es impositivo.-

-Mikey, no sabemos nada de ese sujeto-, dijo Leo. -Podría ser mucho mas peligroso que el Kraang.-

-Ese lagarto nos necesita!- Dijo Mikey. -Yo no me portare como un cobarde!-

-Hey, yo no soy cobarde como una tortuga- dijo Elsa. -Estoy de acuerdo con Mikey. No me quedare aqui a ver a un lagarto inocente sufriendo!-

-Miren, ustedes sabes que yo soy mejor cuando Elsa está de acuerdo conmigo!- dijo Mikey.

-¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?- preguntó Donnie.

Pero Mikey no estaba escuchando. Sacando su cadena kusarigama, se lanzó a la palestra. -Booyakasha!-

El gancho kusarigama envuelto alrededor de uno de los palos electro del Kraang, y Mikey tiró con fuerza de la cadena. El palo se incrustó en la cabeza de un Kraang droide.

-Bueno, supongo que eso dice todo-, dijo Rafa. Sacó su sai. -Rompamos algunas piñatas!-

-¡Ahora estas hablando!- Elsa saco su katana, y se lanzó contra los Kraang droides.

Se había acabado en momentos. Los dos restantes Kraang droides intentaron arrastrar lejos el caimán, que estaba inconsciente por la cantidad de choques que había recibido, pero Mikey los derroto con facilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Donnie.

-Salgamos de aqui antes de que lleguen mas Kraang droides-, dijo Leo.

Elsa vio a Mikey que se tensaba, antes de correr hacia el caimán,le cubrio la cabeza del cocodrilo protegiendolo.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí!- dijo Mikey.-¿Y que tal si el Kraang lo encuentra?

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Leo dijo sarcásticamente. -Llevarlo a la alcantarilla?-

Mikey miró a su hermano mayor, haciendo sus ojos de cachorros. Elsa sonrió era su arma secreta contra sus hermanos mayores

-No ... Oh, no ...- Leo negó con la cabeza. -¿Viste lo que le hizo a esos Kraang androides? No llevaremos a ese monstruo a casa!- Se cruzó de brazos para probar su punto.

-No es un monstruo!- Mikey replicó. -Es un ... gigantesco,lagarto monstruo mutante aplasta Kraangs!- Hizo una pausa, y Elsa palmeo su cara. -Dije monstruo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí.-

-Sí.-

-Si lo hiciste.-

-UH Huh.-

-Saben que quise decir!- Mikey espetó.

-Quisiste decir monstruo- dijo Rafa.

Mikey volvió hacia su hermana. -Elsi, apoyame en esto.-

Elsa se encontró encogiéndose debajo de las cuatro miradas. -Chicos-, dijo,frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Mikey tiene razon. No es un monstruo,el solo trataba de defenderse,ademas..mirenlo...esta lastimado,no creo que nos haga daño-.

-Sigo diciendo que no- dijo Leo seriamente.

-¡Bien!- Mikey espetó. -Lo voy a llevar yo solo!-

Observaron durante cinco minutos, sin tener que gestionar a ceder al lagarto mutante.

-Um, Donnie?- dijo Mikey. -No tienes un montacargas, o si?- Silencio. -¿No? Esta bien.- Reanudó su tarea infructuosa.

Por último, Leo suspiró, y señaló al lagarto. Todos ellos se acercaron y ayudaron a arrastrar el caimán de nuevo a la guarida.

Tomó un tiempo; que el lagarto era pesado. Pero con el tiempo, tuvieron el caimán se acurrucó en posición fetal en el medio de la fosa, Mikey lo acariciaba.

-No puedo creer nos convenciera de esto-, Raph quejó.

Mikey estaba en el brazo del lagarto, que era más o menos dos veces su altura, abrazándolo. -Aw, mirenlo ...- Agarró un oso de peluche, y se acurrucó al lado del lagarto. -Él es muy tranquilo.

-Solo por que esta insconciente- dijo Leo.

-Eh, tienes que admitirlo-, dijo Elsa, apoyando un codo en el hombro de Raph. -Cuando no es una máquina asesina desquiciada, se ve lindo. No te preocupes Raph, tu también.- Raph la apartó con una mirada oscura.

Donnie dio un paso adelante, llevando varias cadenas. Mikey lo miro. -Woah, ¿para que son esas cadenas?-

-No puede quedarse aqui si no esta encadenado a algo resistente- dijo Donnie con firmeza.

-Te equibocas!- Mikey gritó. -Él no nos hara daño!- Abrazó al lagarto de nuevo, sonriendo. -Nosotros lo salvamos ...-

El lagarto silbó bajo, y sus ojos se abrieron. Elsa y sus hermanos retrocedieron con cautela.

-¿Lo ven?- Mikey susurró. -Esta muy calmado. Apuesto lo primero que va a hacer sera agradecer...-

De repente, el lagarto empujo al ninja a un lado y se puso de pie, dejando escapar un rugido gruñendo. Los ninjas mayores retrocedieron lentamente, con los ojos abiertos. Inmediatamente, el lagarto arrancó el oso de peluche de Mikey en el medio.

-O, tal vez lo segundo- dijo Mikey tímidamente.

Donnie gritó cuando el lagarto lo agarró por la cabeza, y lo levantó en el aire.

-Donnie!- Elsa grito.

-Quitenmelo!- Donnie gritó, golpeando el brazo del caimán frenéticamente.-Quitenmelo-

-Te ayudaré, Donnie!- Mikey cogió una de las cadenas, que Donnie había abandonado, giró sobre su cabeza, y la tiró, lo que le permitio envolverla alrededor de la cintura de su hermano mayor inmediatamente.

Leo, Elsa y Raph ayudaron a Mikey con la cadena. -Asi no! Asi no !- Gritos de Donnie fueorn cortados, y el lagarto lo arrojo al alrededor.

La cadena también se abrió alrededor, y los tres adolescentes fueron golpeados por la pared del fondo con dolor, solamente Mikey ser capaz de mantener su control sobre la cadena. Elsa cayo sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, temblando a sí misma.

-¡Leó no!- Elsa grito cuando su hermano mayor le disparó al lagarto con la pistola electrica creada por Donnie. El lagarto gruñó mientras que la electricidad lo golpeó, y se desplomó.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Todos se volvieron a la fuerte voz de su Sensei.

Raph no dudó. -Sensei, Mikey y Elsa nos hicieron traer un mutante y nos ataco!-

Mikey se levantó del suelo. -Necesitaba ayuda!- él replicó.

-El esta asustado- dijo Elsa -Solo se defendia!-

-Es un monstruo peligroso!- Raph gritó.

-Raphael!- Maestro Splinter dio un paso adelante. -No hay monstruo más peligroso que la falta de compasión.- El lagarto gruñó inconsciente. -Me equivoque…-

-Estamos haciendo lo que nos hacen a nosotros-, dijo Mikey, señalando al lagarto. -Jusgandolo por su apariencia.-

Donnie temblorosamente se puso de pie. -Y ... por haberme tomado de la cabeza!Mikey!-

-Éstaba luchando contra el Kraang, Maestro Splinter,- Mikey continuó, dirigiéndose a su Sensei. -Usted siempre nos dice: 'El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi hermano-

-No es exactamente lo que yo dijo- dijo Splinter lentamente. -Pero,expliquenme lo del Kraang-.

-Querian obligarlo a decirles donde encontrar una ... celda de energía-, dijo Leo.

-Y él reuso a decirlo ...-, dijo Splinter interesadamente.

-¡Sí!- Mikey dijo con entusiasmo. -Ellos estaban, zap zap zap! Y él decia, ¡Rawr! Jamas!-

-Hm ... entiendo. Elsa, Miguel Ángel fue una sabia decisión.-

Todo el mundo, incluso Mikey, miró a su Sensei por la sorpresa. Entonces, Mikey y Elsa sonrieron con aire de suficiencia.

-Sí, yo tambien crei que nunda diria eso,juntar en una frase a Elsa y Mikey- dijo Splinter,Elsa estaba sonriendo ligeramente. La rata mutante se agachó junto al lagarto, pasándose una mano por una cicatriz abierta escamosa en pecho del lagarto. -Hm ... Tiene cicatrices profundas. Pero protegen un gran corazon,cuando despierte,busca la forma de hacerte su amigo Miguel Ángel.-

Mikey dio un pulgar hacia arriba. -No hay problema.-

-Debemos saber lo que sabe del Kraang- dijo Splinter,poniéndose de pie. Se volvió hacia Leo y Elsa y, luego, a Donnie y Raph. -Mientras tanto, busquen esa celda de energia antes de que la encuentre el Kraang.-

-Pero ... vamos a encadenarlo, ¿no?- dijo Donnie.

-¡Si claro!- dijo Splinter. -Soy compasivo, no un demente.-

* * *

En realidad no había una mejor perdida de tiempo que cavar a través de las partes del cuerpo Kraang droides en un túnel de las alcantarillas oscuras, tratando de encontrar una célula de energía que no sabian absolutamente nada. Elsa arrojó una cabeza androide en el aire, la captura de él, y empujando a las partes del cuerpo de metal alrededor con el pie. Donnie, Leo y Raph también estaban cavando a través del estrépito partes del cuerpo, de metal, ya que arrojó lejos todo lo que no podría ser una célula de energía.

-Supuestamente esto es una celda de energia- dijo Raphael, de pie.

Elsa y Donnie se animaron, y Leo se puso de pie con entusiasmo. -Oh ...- Se desplomó cuando se dio cuenta de que la -célula de energía 'de Raph era realmente una lata de salsa de tomate vacía.

-Dejate de tonterias,Raph-, dijo Donnie irritado.

Elsa le lanzo la cabeza del androide, que Raph esquivó fácilmente, sonriendo. Tiró la lata por encima de su hombro, y aterrizó en algún lugar con un chapoteo. Los otros tres corrieron al lado de Raph, y vieron como la lata se hundia bajo las aguas de la alcantarilla.

Leo se agachó. -Esperen un segundo ... Si un lagarto quisiera ocultar algo, donde lo pondria?-

-Esa es la pregunta que deberías haber dicho desde el principio- Elsa murmuró, dando patadas a un brazo de un Kraang droide.

-Oh, se me ocurre en el agua- dijo Donnie, en su voz conferencia ciencia.-A los lagartos les gusta arrastrar a su presa al fondo del pan.. - Él interrumpió con un grito como Raph le dio un golpe tirandolo al agua.

-Gracias-, dijo Leo, sonriendo.

-Fue un placer- dijo Rafa.

Elsa empujó a su hermano rojo por el caparazon, y se tropezó, antes de dar vuelta para mirarla. De repente,aparecio la cabeza de Donnie que sobresalía del agua.

-¡Oigan!- él dijo. -Este estanque es mucho mas profundo de lo que parece!-

-Bien...- Leo se puso de pie. -Parece que hay que..- Él aterrizó en el agua con un chapoteo y un grito sobresaltado.

-Despues de ti- dijo Raphael, sonriendo.

Elsa de repente lo empujó al agua. -Y despues de ti..!- Ella gritó cuando uno de sus hermanos la agarró por el tobillo y tiró de ella al agua.

* * *

En ese momento ella deseaba ser una tortuga ya que contener la respiración por un largo rato. Pronto, Elsa y sus hermanos salieron del agua con cautela,ella salio vomitando agua,tosio fuertemente y alzo la vista. Elsa no reconoció esta parte de la alcantarilla.

-¿Como pueden aguantar tanto la respiración- dijo Elsa saliendo del agua

Como salio del agua,ella, Leo y Donnie grito de sorpresa cuando Raph se sacudió el agua como si fuera un perro. Elsa frunció el ceño, secandose del agua que se hermano le lanzo

-A veces es bueno ser tortuga- dijo Rafa.

-¡Abajo!- Al grito de Elsa, Donnie y Leo esquivaron,Elsa se puso cuclillas rápido como una señal de stop letal salió de la nada y se incrustó en la pared del fondo.

Entonces, las tortugas y la chica antes mencionados gritaban de terror al ver a su hermano sin cabeza. Raph sacó la cabeza fuera de su caparazon,con los ojos muy abiertos. -Y a veces ser mas pequeño ...-

La sala comenzó a temblar, tubos de traqueteo, y escombros que caen del techo.

-Este lugar es una trampa!- Donnie exclamó.

-¡Corran!- Al grito de Leo, las tres tortugas y Elsa corrieron por un túnel, gritando tuberías como aleatorios y signos vinieron volando hacia ellos, la intención de apuñalar o salieron de la tierra, casi dañando a Raph, y Elsa quien tuvo que deslizarse por debajo de un enorme tubo, que casi había aplastado a Donnie contra la pared.

No había realmente ningún sentido tratar de contar el tiempo que corrían por el túnel de la alcantarilla, o cuántas veces que casi habían sido asesinados. Y menos no por Elsa. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de sus hermanos, pero no era más que la intención de seguir con vida. Ella se veía por encima del hombro una vez sin embargo. Y vio media docena de barriles de petróleo, cubiertos de púas letales, rodando hacia ellos.

Ella y sus hermanos gritó cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapados; todo lo que estaba delante de ellos era una pared en la que estaba aerosol pintad. Ellos se lanzaron hacia delante, y aterrizaron en su cara. Elsa gritó cuando un último filo casi cayo en la mano de Leo

Habían roto a través de la pared, y se encontraban en una pequeña cámara, los barriles todo apilados contra la 'puerta'.

-Oh, perro santo ...- Elsa chilló, poniéndose de pie. -¿Cómo un lagarto podria hacer todo esto?-

-Solo si esa celda de energia, debe ser muy importante-, dijo Leo.

Miraron alrededor de la cámara. Realmente no era nada extraordinario, sólo un cuarto de las escobas claustrofóbico realmente. Donnie jadeó de repente. Él presionó su mano contra la pared del fondo, y la sección de la pared se deslizó a un lado. Elsa y sus hermanos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a un tubo de cristal que brilla intensamente. El origen de la brillante era un gran cristal en el tubo, echando luz rosada sobre el lugar.

-Esta cosa despide energia- dijo Donnie, sacando un par de cables, y tocar el tubo con ellos. De repente, él voló a través de la habitación con un destello de luz. Miró a sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor, y Elsa no pudo contener una sonrisa; las colas de su mascara estaban arriba de su cabeza en forma punteagudas,Donnie parecia el conejo de pascua

-¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre yo el que toca las cosas raras del Kraang?- Donnie espetó frustrado.

-Debido a que tu siempre lo haces- dijo Elsa. Ella miró su teléfono como el tono del texto sonó. -Mikey quiere que sepamos que ha nombrado al alto, oscuro y aterrador Cabeza de Piel.-

Leo palmeó su cara y Raphael gimió.

Pronto, ellos caminaban de regreso al túnel de agua de la alcantarilla, Donnie lleva la célula de energía asumido. Afortunadamente, no había trampas para matar a cualquiera que vaya fuera de la habitación.

-¿Tienes idea del uso que le dan?- pidio Leo, refiriéndose a la célda de energia.

-Con los componentes adecuados podría cargar casi cualquier cosa-, dijo Donnie. -Linternas ... Cañones explosivos ... Ciudades en la luna.-

-Eso es un poder serio- dijo Elsa. -Puedo ver por qué el Kraang querría, pero ...-

-¿Por qué quedria el lagarto esa cosa?- dijo Leo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ella.

-Vamos a casa a preguntarle- sugirió Raph.

-Si-, dijo Donnie. -Pero, ¿quién la transportaria en el agua?- Esa fue una pregunta que alguien que sostenía la celda de energía no debe pedir. Donnie se dirigió a sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor, quienes sonreían. Él gimió. -Oh no…-

-Se que no pasara nada- dijo Leo tranquilo, dándole una palmada en el hombro. -Pero tu entra primero-

Donnie gimió con nerviosismo mientras lentamente puso a su pie hacia el agua. Raph lo agarró de repente sobre los hombros y lo sacudió.

Donnie gritó, casi dejando caer la celda de energia. Raph rió.

-No es gracioso!- Donnie gritó con enojo, y su hermano casualmente lo empujó al agua.

* * *

Tomaron la ruta del agua de vuelta a casa, y Mikey estaba esperando por ellos. -Que creen!- dijo felizmente, de pie en el borde de la entrada de agua. -Cabeza de Piel está sin cadenas.-

Esa línea tenía las tres tortugas mayores de pie junto a su hermano, el pánico absoluto hacerse cargo de sus mentes.

-¿Como lo liberaste?- Raph dijo con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?- dijo Mikey. -No. Sin cadenas significa tranquilos.- Las tortugas mayores suspiraron, desplomándose con alivio. -Y por eso ya lo libere-.

Los tres aullaron, mirando al enorme lagarto mutante, que estaba de pie en el lado, el las manos una de las ollas de cocina. Sonrió, si pudiera llamarse una sonrisa, y Mikey saludó alegremente. Elsa sonrio emocionada.

-A mi me parece bastante agradable- dijo Elsa tranquila

-Liberaste a ese maniatico?- Donnie dijo, con la voz de alto. Se volvió hacia Mikey. -Ya se te olvido que me tomo por la cabeza- dijo lentamente, con una mirada de falsa calma. -Te lo recordare... Me tomo... de la cabeza!-

-Tranquilo-, dijo Raph sin compasión. -Te han pasado cosas peores.-

-Mikey, no debiste hacerlo!- Leo reprendió, mirando a su hermano segundo más joven. -¿Que tal si enloquece?-

-No va enloquecer-, dijo Mikey. Se acercó a 'Cabeza de Piel', y palmaditas en su hocico, sonriendo. -Es muy apasible.-

-¿Podemos hacerle algunas preguntas?- dijo Elsa.

Mikey entrecerró los ojos en ella. -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?- Cabeza de Piel asintió, sin embargo.

-De acuerdo ...- dijo Leo dubitativo. Elsa lo empujó hacia adelante, y dio un paso atrás con la seguridad. -Bien ... Cabeza de Piel,- dijo Leo lentamente. -Hablanos del Kraang ...-

De repente, la olla cayó de las manos del lagarto, y rugió. Elsa agarró a Leo por el caparazon, y cayó hacia atrás como Cabeza de Piel pasó una mano sobre ellos. Mikey estaba en la cima de la situación, casi literalmente, acariciando la cabeza del cocodrilo calmandolo.

-Amigo! Tranquilo! Tranquilo!-

Cabeza de Piel cayó apoyando las manos y de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Mikey volvió para mirar a Leo. -¿En que estábas pensando?- él rompió con los dientes de presión.

-Dijiste que era apasible!- Leo replicó.

-No sabia que ibas a preguntarle de ya sabes quién!- Mikey silbó en el rostro de su hermano.

-Okey- Leo rompió. -¿Que debo hacer?-

-No lo sé-, dijo Mikey. -Tal vez comenzar con algo como, '¿Que tal tu día?-

Elsa y Leo se pusieron de pie. -Bien ...- Leo suspiró. -Um ... Cabeza de Piel ...- Dio un paso adelante. -¿Que tal tu día?-

-Empezo realmente mal- dijo Cabeza de Piel. Tenía una voz muy baja, que gruñó con cada palabra.

-Sí-, dijo Mikey. -Fuiste atacado por el Kraang.-

Esta vez, Elsa en realidad podría sentir el cambio en el mutante. Fue como todas las otras emociones, excepto para el odio, el miedo y la ira, se limpió de su mente. Él rugió con furia.

-Mi culpa-, dijo Mikey tímidamente, antes de saltar a los hombros de Cabeza de Piel. -Woah, amigo!- Él se movió hacia abajo para acariciar los costados del lagarto. -Respira profundo ...- Se masajeó su enorme pie. -Respiraciones profundo ...- Cabeza de Piel cayo sobre sus manos y de rodillas de nuevo, y Mikey masajes sus hombros. -Respira profundo ...-

Cabeza de Piel respiró profundamente, y parecía que había llegado a sus sentidos comun. -Sabes que estás en un lugar seguro, ¿no?- Mikey dijo suavemente, acariciando el hocico de Cabeza de Piel.

-Sí-, dijo Cabeza de Piel lentamente.

-Mi hermana y mis hermanos quieren hacerte algunas preguntas-, dijo Mikey. -¿Crees poder manejar eso?-

Elsa nunca había visto a Mikey actuar de esa manera con nada ni a nadie realmente. Era ... entrañable.

Cabeza de Piel respiró profundo. -Sí…-

-Muy bien...- Mikey volvió a sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor, sonriendo. -Ahora, ¿qué es lo que le querian preguntar?-

Elsa volvió a Leo, y Leo y Raph volvieron a Donnie. El adolescente vestido de color púrpura se acercó con cautela,con la célda de energía de color. -Muy bien, sólo queremos saber qué es esto ...-

El cambio fue de inmediato, y aterrador. -¡Ladrón!- Cabeza de Piel tomó la cabeza de Donnie, y rugió con furia.

-Oye suéltame!- Donnie gritó. Leo y Raph sacaron sus armas, esta vez listos para acabar con el mutante desquiciado. -Hoy no es mi día!- Donnie gritó, sus palabras amortiguadas por dicha mano de mutante desquiciado.

Leo atacó primero, pero fue bateado fácilmente. Elsa esquivó otro golpe sin intenciones de pelear, y Raph utilizó su shell para lanzar a sí mismo en el aire. Sin embargo,Cabeza de Piel lanzó Donnie hacia él, y dos de ellos aterrizó en una pila en la boca. La célula de energía cayó, y Cabeza de Piel volvió hacia ella.

-Raph!- Elsa grito.

Raph se levantó, y pateó la celda de energía lejos antes de que Cabeza de Piel podía alcanzarlo. Elsa la atrapó, y gritó cuando Cabeza de Piel se volvió hacia ella, chasqueando sus enormes mandíbulas en sus manos.

-No quiero pelear! No quiero hacerte daño!- Elsa grito

La Kunoichi saltó hacia atrás, y Cabeza de Piel la golpeo a su vez, dejándola a un lado, y la celda de energía de sus manos.

Cuando Elsa se levanto, Cabeza de Piel estaba rodando en el suelo, aplastando Raph contra la pared. Leo y Donnie se lanzaron hacia delante, y trató de tirar al enorme lagarto a distancia. En cambio, él acaba de cumplir en ellos. Leo, que tenía un control sobre la cola, se abrió pesadamente al suelo. Donnie gritó cuando Cabeza de Piel se arrastró hacia él, rompiendo sus mandíbulas. Elsa saltó delante de su hermano, colocando estúpidamente la palma de su mano en la parte superior del hocico del lagarto mutante.

-Nosotros no te haremos daño- dijo Elsa viendo como Cabeza de Piel respiraba fuertemente -Yo se lo que es perder el control,esto no solucionara nada-

Ella apenas evitó quedar con su mano mordida, antes de que Cabeza de Piel la empujara a un lado. Elsa podía sentir que su cráneo se golpeaba con la esquina de la escalera, y ella se desmayó.

* * *

Cuando Elsa desperto, supuso que no había sido por mucho padre estaba en la habitación, en una posición defensiva, mirando con furia a Cabeza de Piel. -¡Vete de aqui!-su padre espetó. -¡Ahora!-

Sorprendentemente, el lagarto hizo lo que le dijo. Recogiendo la celda de energia, él salió de la guarida, gruñendo y rugiendo. Elsa se le quedo mirando mientras caminaba junto a ella, pero él solo la miro y se marcho.

-Chicos ...!- Splinter corrió hacia delante para ver a Raph. -Elsa... ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- Leo gruñó, empujando a sí mismo apoyando sus manos y rodillas. -Sí, estamos bien ...-

-Habla por ti,- murmuró Elsa, empujando a sí misma, y colocando su mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿En dónde está Miguel Angel?- dijo Splinter.

-¿No habra ido detras de Cabeza de Piel?- preguntó Donnie, masajeando su mano.

Leo se echó a reír. -¡No! Sólo un tonto..- Cortó, realizando exactamente de quién estaban hablando. -Hay no…-

Era fácil de localizar a Mikey. Mikey iba detras de Cabeza de Piel. Era fácil de localizar a Cabeza de Piel. Sólo tenian que seguir las huellas gigantes. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos en el túnel de metro abandonada antes. En realidad nunca había sido una razón para hacerlo. Pero ellos siguieron las pistas hasta el final a un viejo, roto vagón de metro, en el que Mikey estaba hablando con Cabeza de Piel.

-Cabeza de Piel!- Raph gritó. Él y sus hermanos excepto hermana saltaron al vagón del metro, sacando sus armas, y la creación de un círculo de protección alrededor de Mikey. -Aléjate de Mikey, o te convertiremos en una horrible maleta!-

-Les dije que guardaran sus armas- dijo Elsa frustrada.

-Por favor-, declaró Cabeza de Piel. -No quiero lastimar a nadie. Fue el Kraang el que me hizo así. Fui criado por un niño humano de buen corazon. Hasta que sus padres me descubrieron y me arrojaron a una alcantarilla. Los Kraangs me encontraron y me llevaron a su dimensión. Me mutaron, y sometieron a horribles experimentos. Pero no pudieron vencer mi espíritu. Hace seis meses, escapé por el portal que usan para viajar a la tierra, y me robe esto. - Extendió la celda de poder.

-¿Y para que lo usan?- preguntó Donnie.

-Energiza el portal- explicó Cabeza de Piel. -Sin esto, ningun Kraang puede entrar o salir de esta dimensión. Juré alejarlo de ellos, para salvar al mundo de su maldad, a una costa de mi propia vida.-

-Entonces...eres así por que el Kraang te hizo así- dijo Elsa viendo sus manos -No puedes controlar tu poder aunque mas lo intentes..no puedes hacerlo,es como si el te controlara a ti-

-Así es- dijo Cabeza de Piel -Es por eso que debo estar solo-

Elsa se tensó de repente. -¿El Kraang me hizo lo mismo?-

El vagón del metro hizo temblar, moviendo alrededor de todo el mundo en su de Piel rugió, agarrando la celda de energia a su pecho de manera protectora.

-Dar la celda de energia a Kraang que ha venido exigir Kraang que le des al Kraang!-

-Es el Kraang!- Mikey gritó.

-Nunca lo imagine.- Elsa saco su katana.

-¡Rápido!- Leo gritó. -Bloqueen las puertas!

Raph y Mikey hicieron lo que se les dijo, pero los de plata Kraang droides que estaban tratando de acumular en el resultado de esta tarea de barricadas en las puertas de ser difícil. Alrededor de un tres o cuatro se dirigieron hacia el vagón del metro. Sólo uno llegaron a Cabeza de Piel,los otros tomadas por Donnie, Elsa y Leo. Cabeza de Piel jugó tira y afloja con el Kraang droide sobre la celda de energia, hasta que Leo cortó sus brazos, y pateó a la basura.

Por último, Raph y Mikey lograron cerrar las puertas. El golpeteo se detuvo, y había una tensión unos segundos en los que todo el mundo estaba esperando que algo suceda. Justo cuando todo el mundo estaba seguro de que estaban bien, varias sierras arma Kraang cortar a través de las paredes del vagón del metro.

Elsa gritó, y cubriendo en una ventana. De repente, varios miembros Kraang rompió a través de la ventana, y la agarró por los hombros y la cara. Sus hermanos eran en realidad teniendo problemas con las partes Kraang que habían rebanado en el interior del vagón de metro. De alguna manera, estaban siendo funcional, si bien, no exactamente amenazante.

O tal vez que eran. Leo y Donnie estaban luchando con las manos Kraang droides que se apoderó de sus caras. Mikey gritó cuando la cabeza sin cuerpo androide en sus manos llegó a la vida. -Kraang!-

Elsa hubiera estado gritando incontrolable si no era un poco más la intención de mantener las manos Kraang droides lejos de ella. Cortandolos en rodajas, evidentemente, no era conveniente, así que sólo recurrió a empujar a la basura frenéticamente. Hubo un tiempo en el que se suponía que debía estar poniendo llevaron las ollas y sartenes de cocina. Ellos no cabrían en el armario de la derecha, así que mantuvo en forzar de nuevo, antes de golpear la puerta del armario frenéticamente. Justo cuando pensaba que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, se abrió la puerta, y todo lo que se derramó. Eso era lo que era, más o menos.

-Nos rodearon!- Dijo Raphael, con las manos agarrando con su droide sai.

-Jamas los detendremos!- Mikey dijo pesimista.

Elsa se apartó de la ventana, sosteniendo su pecho. -Plan sea necesario, Leonardo!-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo Leo. Antes de que Elsa podría decir algo sarcástico, el Ninja azul volvió a Donnie. -Donnie, puedes hechar andar este vagon?-

-Las vias no tiene electricidad-, dijo Donnie,con su bo bloqueando la puerta del vagón de metro.

-¿Y la celda de energia?- dijo Leo. -¿Puedes usarla?-

-Puedo adaptarla al motor ... Necesito tiempo!-

Cabeza de Piel se puso de pie. -Yo le conseguire tiempo- dijo.

Elsa podía ver a Cabeza de Piel dandole en la mano a Mikey la celda de energia mientras continuaba empujando hacia atrás los brazos droides. -Amigo mio- estaba diciendo. -Tu has confiado en mi, ahora yo confio en ti ... yo me encargare del Kraang.-

Donnie se hizo a un lado, lo que permitio a Cabeza de Piel salir del vagón de metro con un rugido. Mikey entregó a Donnie la céldaenergía, y el segundo utilizó su nagnita para abrir la caja del motor. Elsa aulló cuando la mitad de un androide Kraang apareció por la puerta. Rápidamente cortó su cabeza, y dio una patada al resto del cuerpo de distancia.

-Donnie, se nos acaba el tiempo!- Leo gritó, forzando la puerta cerrada.

-Trabajo lo mas rápido que puedo!- La voz de Donnie era casi un grito, la forma en que siempre era cuando estaba estresado.

-No hay presión, no hay presión ...- Elsa chirriaba, en cuclillas junto a su hermano. -No Ah !- Ella gritó cuando la Kraang repente irrumpió por la puerta. Raph estampó en ellos.

-Donnie date prisa!- gritó Raph.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- Donnie empujo la celda de energia a la caja del motor. Hubo un fuerte sonido chirriante, y el resplandor rosado de la célda de energía se hizo cada vez más brillante.

De pronto, las cuatro tortugas y la chica, estaban contra la pared hasta el vagón de metro a toda velocidad por la pista, Mach 6. Elsa no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo yacían apretados contra la pared, la fuerza g estropear sus gritos, pero finalmente, sacó Donnie el freno de emergencia, y todos fueron empujados hacia adelante como el vagón de metro se detuvo.

Elsa llevó a cabo un manillar en un abrazo de la muerte. -G- gran trabajo, D- Donnie,- tartamudeó.

Después de que todo el mundo había conseguido sus puntos de referencia sobre ellos, Donnie logró abrir la puerta.

-¿En donde estamos ahora?- Leo dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres decir que esto no es el centro de Nueva York en la mitad del día?- dijo Elsa.

-De acuerdo con mis cálculos ...- Donnie olfateó el aire. -¿Planta recicladora?-

-Wow,- dijo Mikey, mirando a la planta. -Es tan bonita como dicen ...-

Raph puso los ojos. -¿Podemos volver a casa?-


	13. Yo, Monstruo

Formación. En realidad, una especie de diversión. Por lo menos ... cuando estás ganando. Así que fue divertido para Raph mucho. Pero ellos no iban a ser el sparring entre sí en la actualidad. Nope. Que iban a estar trabajando juntos, como un equipo ... para atacar a Splinter. Así que a pesar de la confianza de Leo (que era, por desgracia, a veces la debilidad del joven líder) Elsa estaba bastante seguro de que esta sesión de entrenamiento iba a ser divertido para su padre al menos. No como su padre frotó nada en sus rostros, a diferencia de ellos mismos.

Todos ellos se agacharon en un grupo detrás de su Sensei, escuchando plan propuesto de Leo. -Ok, este es el plan-, dijo. -Donnie,tu atacaras primero.-

La tortuga revestido de púrpura pareció sorprendido. -¿Yo? no... ¿Quieres que ataque a Splinter ?- dijo entre dientes. -Me va apalearme!-

-Bueno,es tu especialidad-, dijo Raphael. Su hermano más joven frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, yo voto por que Leo ataque primero-, dijo Elsa.

-Oye, ¿quién es el líder aquí?- Leo dijo irritado. -A menos que te ofrezcas como voluntario, hermanita.-

-No, soy su hijita y la hijita debe atacar al final.

Leo suspiró y luego sonrió con confianza. -Creanme en mí. Todo esto es parte del plan atacar a Splinter por sorpresa.-

Mikey habló. -Uh, Leo ...-, dijo. -No me malinterpretes, pero tus planes contra Splinter,siempre provocan palizas..bueno..excepto a Elsa.-

Leo frunció el ceño. -Bueno, nueva idea ... Mikey, tu atacas.-

-Si me malinterpreto-, murmuró Mikey.

-Basta de charla- espetó Raph. -¡Hagámoslo!-

Leo asintió levemente. Elsa dejó escapar el aliento en un silbido, y ella y sus hermanos en silencio rodearon a su Sensei. Las orejas de Splinter se movieron, y él inclina ligeramente la cabeza. Podía sentir tanto como oír, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Leonardo, aquí probablemente termines con el caparazon congelado ..

Splinter dio un paso hacia delante un pie, dispuesto a defenderse. Ante el asentimiento de Leo, Mikey corrio hacia su Sensei desde atrás. Saltando en el aire, el ninja vestida de naranja dirigido sus pies a la cabeza de Splinter. La rata mutante abrió los ojos, la mano detrás, y agarró los tobillos de los ninja adolescente, tirándolo al suelo y le dio patadas de distancia. Raph corrio, un poco antes de Elsa y Donnie, y saltó en el aire, listo para tomar a Splinter abajo. Con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, Splinter esquivó a Raph, y apenas esquivaron a Donnie. Tomó a su hija por la muñeca y la volcó sobre el suelo. Leo dirigido un saque de girar hacia atrás, que se ríe de Splinter antes de esquivar. Donnie también una patada a la cabeza de su Sensei, y Splinter agarró el tobillo en el aire, y le dio una patada a la derecha en Raph. Splinter se dio la vuelta para defenderse de Leo, que rodó para esquivar el golpe. Poniéndose de pie, Leo dirigido un puño, y le dio un puñetazo.

El puño aterrizó directamente en la cara de Splinter. Elsa se quedó sin aliento, y Leo parecía tan asustado de lo que había sucedido.

-Sensei, lo siento!- Leo dijo, su voz alta con la ansiedad.

Splinter se volvió hacia él, con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo- antes de que Leo pudiera continuar su disculpa frenética, Splinter lo agarró por la muñeca y lo derribó, con el caparazon en el suelo, la mano libre de Splinter se crió en un puño.

-Oh, miren- dijo Donnie, las tres tortugas de rodillas en el lado. -Leo esta perdido.-

-Oh, Yo no lo creo!- Mikey exclamó con entusiasmo.

Splinter libero la muñeca de Leo, retrocediendo ligeramente. -Bien hecho, Leonardo. Pero,cuando tenías la ventaja, dudaste. Y eso te hizo vulnerable.-

-Hai ... Sensei ...- Leo jadeó, poniéndose de pie, sosteniendo su hombro. Elsa y sus hermanos se pusieron de pie, con los ojos todavía abiertos.

-Bien ...- dijo Splinter,caminando a su habitación, que estaba contigua al dojo. -Es todo por hoy.- El pauso. -A menos que quieran la revancha?-

-¡No, gracias!- Donnie dijo automáticamente.

-Yo no-, dijo Mikey.

-Sí, creo que fue suficiente-, dijo Raphael.

-¡Claro!- dijo Elsa emocionada,cuatro miradas se posaron en ella -Digo...tal vez mas tarde-

Splinter entró en su habitación, y cerró las puertas correderas. Al instante, Leo estaba rodeado de sus hermanos.

-Leo ...- dijo Mikey con temor.

-Nada mal-, dijo Raph, sonriendo ligeramente.

-No puedo creer que golpearas a Sensei!- dijo Donnie. -Fue algo epico!-

-Eres fuerte hermano mayor!- Elsa golpeó a Leo en el hombro, lo que hizo una mueca de dolor.

Mikey tomó la mano de Leo con reverencia. -La mano que golpeó a Splinter! Sabes que no te la puedes volver a lavar!-

-Debo decir- dijo Leo, tomando su mano hacia atrás, sonriendo. -Que fue trabajo en equipo.- Él apretó un puño en la palma de su mano. -Definitivamente hemos mejorado.-

-Ooh, te pones engreido solo por golpear a mi padre?- Elsa se apoyó un codo en el otro hombro de su hermano más mayor en broma.

-Crees que estemos alcanzando a Splinter?- dijo Donnie.

-Sí, tal vez pronto no necesitemos que nos entrena!- dijo Mikey.

Elsa inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. -Bueno,hemos mejorado pero papa siempre sera el ninja y maestro mas poderoso.-

-No sé nada de eso-, dijo Leo lentamente. Se puso las manos en las caderas. -Pero nunca se sabe!

* * *

-¡Elsa!-

La Kunoichi se sacó sus auriculares. -¿Qué?- ella gritó.

-Estas bloqueando la television-. Leo la hizo a un lado.

-Bueno, lo siento si mi baile es demasiado bueno para el señor Spaceaficionados.- Elsa salió de la fosa, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, me gusta,- dijo Raph desde detrás de un cómic. -Bloquea la televisión-.

-Niña, eres una novata-, dijo Mikey, apoyado un codo en el hombro de Elsa. -Tienes que ver cómo un verdadero maestro lo la pista de baile para el Dr. Bailastein!-

Todos saltaron cuando su Sensei dio un largo grito de dolor. Al instante, las cuatro tortugas y Elsa estaban corriendo hacia el dojo. Allí, Splinter yacía sobre sus manos y rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

-Sensei ...!- Donnie se precipitó en el dojo, habiendo sido pasar algún tiempo en exclusiva en su laboratorio. -¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy bien ...- dijo lentamente Splinter.

Elsa se arrodilló al lado de sus hermanos, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. -¿Seguro que estas bien?- Leo preguntó con ansiedad. -No te ves... - Le cortó en el sonido de los pájaros piar.

-Es el tono de Abril!- exclamó Donnie. Raph y Mikey comenzaron a hacer sonidos que se besan, y Donnie los rechazó irritado antes de responder a su T Phone. -Hola, Abril!- Él dio marcha atrás en una voz -más fresco-. -Perdon ... Hola, abril-. Se encogió ante el sonido de su voz. -Quiero decir ...- Se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Después de un par de segundos, dijo. -No se preocupe, Abril! Estaremos hay-

Colgó, y todo el mundo se le quedó mirando. Splinter se había puesto de pie, con la ayuda un poco redundante, pero ansioso de Leo y Elsa.

-Bien…?- Raph dijo.

-Abril necesita nuestra ayuda!- Donnie dijo rápidamente. -¡Vamos!-

* * *

Después de un seguimiento de la señal del T-Phone de Abril todos se fueron a la superficie. Durante el día. De nuevo. Y de nuevo,Elsa tenía la sensación de estar expuesta por sus hermanos. Pero en realidad no tenian que preocuparse. Estaban en los tejados, y los humanos gritand de pánico eran más ocupada tratando de evitar el mar sin fin de ratas.

-Oh, wow, la ciudad se ve preciosa durante el día!- dijo Mikey. -Excepto por los millones de ratas.-

Elsa se estremeció. Era extraño, pero era un poco aprensivos. No aterrorizados de su mente impresionable, pero eran ratas de las Maestro Splinter tenía un sentido de la higiene personal, y él era su padre, así que se puso un pase bastante grande.

-De hecho- dijo Donnie, corriendo al lado de su hermano menor. -La población de ratas de Nueva York es sólo treinta y seis millones de , lo cual...-

-Te voy a meter en tu caparazon!- Raph amenazo irritado, corriendo al lado de Mikey.

-Eh, chicos ...- Leo tomó la palabra. -Tal vez hay un problema ...-

Elsa y sus hermanos se detuvieron en la cornisa del edificio, que estaba cerca de un poste de teléfono. En la parte superior, agarrándose con toda la fuerza, mirando hacia abajo en el mar de chirridos ratas, era Abril O'Neil.

-Hay, ratas!- Mikey exclamó. Él rió. -¿Entendieron?-

-Por decimocuarta vez- rompió Raph. - Sí!-

Elsa miró por encima de la repisa de la construcción, luego a Abril, que pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hay vamos,Abril!- Donnie gritó.-Quedate donde estas!-

Su hermana palmeo su cara.

-¿Y a donde podria ir?- Abril llamo irritado.

-Creo que esto exige los ganchos de ataque- dijo Elsa.

Leo asintió. Raph tiró el gancho de agarre en primer lugar, a continuación, Leo. Ambos enganchan en la parte superior del poste de teléfono, y los dos ninjas adolescentes orientable hacia abajo, aterrizando en el lado del polo, dando inicio a un par de ratas que estaban empezando a subir. Elsa tomó a ir al lado, consiguiendo un poco por debajo de sus hermanos mayores, antes de que Mikey y Donnie giraron hacia abajo también.

Poco a poco y de manera constante, las cuatro tortugas ninjas y la Kunoichi subieron por el poste de teléfono.

Elsa dio un grito de niña cuando sintió que algo se arrastraba por la pierna. -Pero qué…?- Pateó a la rata a distancia, gruñiendo irritada.

-Estas ratas tontas...- Raph sacudió una rata de su brazo. -... Empiezan a ponerme nervioso!-

-Las ratas no son tontas- dijo Donnie lado de Elsa. -A pesar de su pequeño cerebro, que son.. Ow!- cortó cuando una rata le dio un golpe en la cara.

-Te lo adverti- Dijo Raphael, mirando a su hermano menor, que posean otra rata en la mano.

-Raph,- Leo dijo irritado, un poco por encima de todo a sus hermanos. -Ya dejate de ratas, y segui trepando!-

Raph arrojó la rata a un lado, y rebotó en la cabeza de Elsa. Gruñiendo, Elsa continuó trepando. Casi llegaban ... -¡Dense prisa!- al llamado de Abril. De repente, el poste empezo a moverse gracias a las ratas, y Elsa grito cuando perdió pie en el poste, ahora agarrándose desesperadamente de su cuerda, colgando precariamente sobre el mar de las ratas. Abril gritó mientras volaba fuera de la parte superior del poste. En un impulso del momento movimiento, Donnie saltó del poste, se volvió 'redonda, y atrapo la chica humana limpiamente.

-Mientras que Donnie está aquí-, dijo Donnie tranquilizador. -No tiene nada que ...- Se interrumpió al oír el sonido de la madera agrietamiento. -Oh no…-

Todos ellos gritaron como el poste de teléfono cayó de cuerdas vocales de Elsa se estaban volviendo irregular, y ella apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras se agarraba la cuerda, con el corazón en la boca. De repente, se recuperó ligeramente. Elsa aulló, y miró hacia abajo. Las ratas seguían allí, pero ella no estaba entre ellos. El poste de teléfono había sido masticada en el medio, y lo único que mantiene las ratas de completar oficialmente su tarea de conseguir a las tortugas y Elsa y Abril a su alcance eran las líneas telefónicas, que mantenían el poste de teléfono en un ángulo recto por encima de las ratas.

Pronto, Abril y el resto de las tortugas estaban colgando de la parte inferior del poste de teléfono junto a Elsa.

-Oigan ...- jadeó Abril. -Les agradezco que vengan a ayudar, pero ... ¿creen que esto es mejor que ser deborados por ratas?-

-Al menos es rápido-, dijo Mikey. -Las ratas, muerden, y muerden, y muerden, y muerden y muerden ... ...-

-Esta bien, ya entendi!- dijo Abril.

-Gracias ... por el lado positivo, Mikey ...- Elsa se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban humedeciendose, y su control sobre la cuerda estaba empezando a tener menos fricción. -Chicos, creo que yo sere comida rapida!- Se puso un poco nerviosa.

-En marcha!- Donnie dijo, tirando de él hacia el lado positivo del poste.

Abril,Leo, Mikey y Raph hicieron lo mismo, mientras Elsa siguió agarrandose de su cuerda. Con mucho cuidado, Donnie se dirigió a Elsa, cerca de lo que solía ser la parte superior del poste. Agachándose, el poste crujió. -¡Rápido!- Donnie dijo, extendiendo la mano. Elsa, agarrando la muñeca de su hermano, la mano de Donnie engancharse a ella. Ella era muy agradecidos de que ella no se resbale como Donnie la ayudó a levantarse.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Leo, desde la parte delantera de la línea.

Poco a poco, con cuidado, de manera constante, los seis adolescentes trasladaron su camino por el poste de teléfono. Elsa grito cuando el poste rebotó ligeramente. Una de las líneas telefónicas se había roto.

-¡Deprisa!- Donnie ordenó, y todos ellos corrieron (lo más rápido que se puede ejecutar en un poste de teléfono sobre un mar de ratas).

Casi tan pronto como llegan al extremo de la vara, la última línea se rompió, y el polo cayó hacia abajo. Todos ellos gritaron, ya que se pusieron en marcha en el aire, el polo que actúa como una especie de catapulta. Todos ellos aterrizaron en una azotea, Elsa rodó, y aterrizaron en una posición en cuclillas. Estaba temblando ligeramente, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-¡Estamos vivos!- Mikey celebro.

Todos miraron por encima del borde del edificio. El poste de teléfono había aplastado varias ratas. No todos ellos ni de lejos pero era satisfactoria, y el resto de las ratas se habían dispersado.

-Mastiquen eso ratas inmundas!- Leo llamo triunfalmente. Todos los demás se lo quedaron mirando. -¡Hay por favor!- Leo dijo con frustración. -Sono muy bien!-

-¿Alguien sabe que esta sucediendo?- Abril gritó por encima de los chirridos de las ratas.

-No lose...-, dijo Donnie lentamente. -Pero lo que sea, es un ataque está muy bien coordinado. Es obvio que hay un autor intelectual en esto.-

-Hay,eso deja fuera a Mikey- dijo Raphael. Mikey frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Es enserio- dijo Donnie. -Alguien, o algo, esta controlando a todas las ratas de la ciudad.-

Elsa frunció el ceño, pensando.

-Un segundo ...- Raph dijo de repente. -Dijiste todas?-

Elsa se puso rígida.

Los ojos de Leo se ensancharon. -Significa que ...-

-Mi padre podría...- dijo Elsa asustada.

* * *

Se rompieron los registros. Estaban tan frenéticamente corriendo para llegar a casa, que casi se olvidó de estar cansada. Tan pronto como se metió en la madriguera, vieron a Splinter al lado del pozo, que miente pacífico en su futón.

Abril se arrodilló junto a su Sensei.

-¿Estára bien?- preguntó vacilante.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros con impotencia.

-Donnie, eres el inteligente!- Dijo Raphael. -¿Qué hacemos?-

Donnie vaciló. -Quizas... darle un golpe?-

-Brillante,- Elsa dijo con sarcasmo, sus nervios un poco en el borde.

-Buena idea,- dijo Leo, sin el sarcasmo. Se volvió hacia su hermano más joven. -Mikey, golpealo.-

-¡No lo hare!- Mikey protestó, encogiéndose de distancia. -No lo golpeare! tu golpealo!

-Oye,esa en realidad suena como una buena idea!- Elsa dijo, animándose. Mikey le lanzó una mirada de traición absoluta, malentendido sus palabras.

-Muy bien sera por votación- dijo Leo.

-Mikey- las tortugas mayores dijeron al unisono, a excepción de Elsa, quien dijo, -Leonardo-.

Leo frunció el ceño. -Eso es tres contra dos,- dijo.

-Quiero un recuento!- Mikey declaró. Donnie le entregó su bastón bo. Mikey suspiro de irritación, sosteniendo el bo. -¡Bien!-

El bo estaba temblando, gracias a las manos de Mikey, y poco a poco empujó el extremo del palo hacia su sensei. Sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor se cerníaban detrás de él con ansiedad.

-Despacio ... despacio ...-, dijo Donnie. -Tened cuidado de.. - La hoja nagnita se extendido, y todos ellos gritaron.

Todos ellos saltaron hacia atrás, Raph tropezando con sus propios pies,Elsa agarrando a Donnie sobre el cuello de pánico, y Mikey se redujo el bo con un grito. Afortunadamente, la cuchilla ni siquiera había rozado los bigotes de Splinter.

Donnie empujó a Elsa, y recuperó bo. -De acuerdo ...- Le entregó el bo de nuevo a Mikey. -Intentalo ahora del otro lado.-

Mikey movió la cabeza en señal de protesta, pero Donnie lo empujó hacia adelante. Esta vez, las tortugas y Elsa retrocedieron hacia atrás desde una distancia segura. Todos ellos se encogieron como Mikey asomó a Splinter con la punta de la vara, y saltó hacia atrás. Para sorpresa de todos, no pasó nada. Splinter se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Conseguir un poco más audaz, Mikey le dio un golpecito en el lado varias veces más.

-Guau ...- Mikey asomó la nariz de la astilla, sus hermanos después de haber larga ha aburrido, y sentado en el pozo. -Esta totalmente insconciente!- Siguió hurgando la nariz, riendo. -Oigan! Creo que tiene sucia la nariz!

Donnie palmeo su cara.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Leo murmuró.

-Le digo´Padre despierta´ simplemente- dijo Elsa tímidamente

Mikey, sin embargo, no parecía inmutó. Usando el bo, jugó titiritero con la boca de su Sensei, poniendo en un horrible excusa para un acento japonés. -Miguel Angel es increíble! Él es el más inteligente, el más apuesto y el mas valiente de todos mis.. - De repente, Splinter agarro bastón bo, y envió a Mikey volando hacia la pared del fondo. - hijos- Mikey termino con voz ronca.

Elsa se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su padre, la fuerte tentación para abrazarlo. -Oh, gracias a Dios ...papa- En su lugar, ella y Leo ayudaron a Splinter a ponerse de pie, la rata mutante utilizando el bō como soporte.

-Sensei,- Leo dijo con ansiedad. -¿Estas bien?-.

-No, Leonardo,- dijo Splinter, entregando el bo de nuevo a Donnie. -No lo estoy. Al parecer, su antiguo adversario, el Dr. Falco, ha regresado.-

Pasó junto a sus hijos e hija, y se dejó que Abril lo ayudara para conducirlo al dojo.

-¿Él de nuevo?- Elsa dijo con sorpresa y enojo al enterarse de que ese maniatico se estaba metiendo con su padre.

-Falco hizo esto?- dijo Donnie. -¿Cómo es posible?-

-De alguna forma, tiene un contacto telepatico con todas las ratas de Nueva York-, dijo Splinter, las tortugas y Elsa detras él y Abril siguiendolo al dojo. -Y se hace llamar el Rey Rata-.

-Oh, grandioso!- Mikey exclamó, caminando con ellos después levantándose de su tiro a la pared. -Ahora los malos se ponen sus propios nombre? Hay que terminar con el!-

-Sí, Miguel Ángel, así es- dijo Splinter, el paro, y sosteniendo su cabeza. -El Rey Rata no descansará hasta tener el control de la ciudad ... y, de mi mente ...- Se dirigió hacia su santuario de memoria.

-Sensei ...?- Leo dijo, un poco confundido, y muy ansioso.

Splinter sostuvo su cuadro, el que está él como un ser humano,Elsa recien nacida, con su familia humana. -Todo lo que conocia se ha ido-, dijo Splinter. -Mi esposa ...Mi hija mayor ... Mi clan ... Hasta mi humanidad. ustedes son todo lo que me queda.-

-¿Que?...- susurro Elsa,su padre se habia olvidado de su madre y de su hermana.

-No te preocupes, Sensei,- dijo Raphael. -Lo detendremos-.

-Pero hay que encontrarlo- Donnie señaló.

Elsa echó una mano en el aire con tristeza.

-Cuando el Rey Rata trato de controlarme- dijo Splinter. -Pude leer su mente.-

-Oh, fue como si compartieran mentes- dijo Elsa.

-Encontraran su guarida en una bodega abandonada debajo de Herald Square,- terminó Splinter, pareciendo un poco demasiado -fuera de él- para advertir a Elsa por interrumpir.

-Hay que ir a exterminarlo!- Raph dijo con entusiasmo.

Entonces, la Splinter gritó, dejando caer su imagen, cayendo de rodillas, cubriéndose la cabeza. Leo y Abril ayudaron al Sensei sobre los codos, y lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie, Elsa se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose los ojos, el corazón le latía rápidamente.

-Resiste, Sensei,- dijo Leo.

-Lo haré- respondió Splinter. -Dense prisa.-

Elsa se volvió para ver a su padre siendo ayudado por Abril llevandolo a su habitación. -Está bien,chicos-, dijo la chica humana. -Vallan por el Rey quedare con Sensei.

Elsa se trasladó junto a Leo solo cuando se inclinó para recoger la imagen de su padre había caído al suelo.

-Tengo miedo, hermano mayor- dijo Elsa con ansiedad.

Leo intercambió una mirada con ella. -Está bien tener miedo hermanita- dijo lentamente. -Vamos a exterminar al Rey Rata.-

* * *

-¿Qué le pasara a Splinter si no detenermos al Rey Rata?- dijo Mikey, él y sus hermanos caminaban a través de los túneles oscuros. -El cual me parece el peor nombre de villano que hay.-

-Quieres callarte, Mikey!- Donnie se quebró en la frustración.

-Detendremos al Rey Rata- dijo Raphael. -Y Splinter estará bien ... o no, Leo?-

Leo no respondió, y miró a Elsa, que se apartó, frotándose el brazo con ansiedad. Todos miraron a Leo, y Leo a veces la miraba a ella. Seguía siendo la más pequeña, después de todo, pero después de ver a su padre olvidándose casi de ella, la empezaba a hacer vulnerable y sus hermanos debian protegerla mientras iban a las misiones sin que Splinter estuviera con ellos . Splinter era ... fuerte.¡En el momento! Ojalá…

Elsa miró bruscamente cuando oyó un chillido. Una rata corrió entre las piernas de Leo, y poco después se produjo un ruido sordo bajo.

-Shh! ¡Silencio!- Donnie entre dientes. -¿Escucharon eso?- dijo, en referencia al estruendo.

Mirando hacia abajo del túnel, vieron una ola casi literal de las ratas se aproxima rápidamente hacia ellos. -No puede ser cierto ...- murmuró Raph.

-Hay, Ra. !- Raph puso una mano sobre la boca de Mikey antes de que el joven podría completar el juego de palabras en exceso.

-Uh, Leo ...-, dijo Donnie, los cinco de ellos se apartó del río de las ratas. -¿Alguna idea?.-

-Sólo una ... corran!- Al grito de Leo, las tortugas y Elsa fueron a toda velocidad por el túnel tan rápido como sea posible, el chirriar de masas estaba mas cerca de ellos.

Elsa aulló cuando una rata trató de morder a sus talones. Leo, Donnie, y Raph saltó de la pared lateral, de lanzarse en el aire, y el acaparamiento de los tubos anteriores. Elsa hizo lo mismo. Mikey siguió corriendo sin embargo.

-Mikey- Elsa gritó, como las ratas comenzaron a treparse al ninja naranja.

Con un par de gritos frenéticos, Mikey se lanzó fuera de la pared lateral, agarrándose de las tuberías de techo. Sacudió las ratas de sus piernas,y luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la tubería, respirando rápidamente por el pánico.

-¡Ay!- Gritó como una rata le mordió en la cabeza. -Oh, no ...ahora ya probaron el sabor de una tortuga!-

-¡Que esperan!- dijo Leo. -No se detengan!- La mano izquierda hacia delante, la mano derecha hacia adelante, a mano izquierda, mano derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha se mantenian en movimiento.

-Oh, hermanos ...- dijo Elsa. -Estaba asustada antes, pero en este momento, estoy realmente aterrada.-

Pronto, este movimiento era aburrido. Además, la charla de Mikey no ayudaba en nada. -Sólo estoy diciendo-, dijo, tirando de él hacia adelante,piernas todavía envueltas alrededor de las tuberías. -Que hay un millones de nombres mejores que el 'el Rey Rata'. Esta Ratzilla. El Rattington!-

-Callate, Mikey- Leo dijo irritado, finalmente paro. -Ya casi hemos. La bodega debe estar del otro lado de ese muro.-

-Uh ... ¿Te refieres a ese asqueroso muro retorcido?- Las palabras de Raph describen más o menos la -pared-.

Elsa observó a la pared literalmente de las ratas, y el río de ratas debajo de ellos fue simplemente añadiendo a mas. -Uf, quiero vomitar ...-

¿Cómo vamos a pasar por hay?- dijo Donnie.

Leo frunció el ceño en concentración como él pensaba, mirando por encima de la -pared-. Entonces: -. Raph, los varriles,ventilalos-.

-Si señor- Aferrarndose a los tubos con una mano, Raph tiró un par de shurikens en algunos viejos barriles de petróleo, lo que resultó ser todavía lleno ya que el líquido negro se vierte fuera de los agujeros del shuriken.

-Uh, Leo ...-, dijo Donnie. -Sabes que esos químicos son altamente combustible ...-

Leo echó una mirada a algunos cables eléctricos, sonriendo. -¡No me digas.- Saco una de sus katanas, Leo hizo rodajas uno de los cables. creando electricidad, los cables cayeron hacia los barriles.

Con un auge, la -pared- explotó, las tortugas y Elsa se que cubrieron sus caras para evitar cualquier ratas voladoras, o piezas de rata, volar en ellos.

-¡BOOM!- Elsa gritó sin compasión. -Ratas en pedazos!-

Leo guardo su katana. -¡Muevanse!-

Entraron en una habitación enorme, de manera ortodoxa (no a través de tuberías), que estaba iluminado con luz escasa, dando un aire raro, a humedad. Y de pie sobre una plataforma elevada, por encima de ellos, fue Victor Falco. Pero no. Llevaba un abrigo negro, ridículamente grande, con un gran cuello ridículamente, y un sombrero con un ala grande ridículamente se cubrió la cara. Había algo muy, muy diferente en él, que no sea el nuevo estilo de ropa, pero era difícil saber qué.

-Mis amigas tortugas y niña, nos volvemos a ver- dijo Falco en su habitual voz, espeluznante.

-Pero la ultima vez,no llevabas disfraz de Halloween Falco!- Raph replicó.

Los cinco adolescentes se rieron.

-Yo soy el Rey Rata!- Falco gritó, levantando los brazos en el aire. Las mangas de la chaqueta retrocedieron ligeramente, lo que demuestra que las manos y los brazos estaban envueltos en pañuelos. Pero lo que no estaba cubierto, mostró su piel para ser de color gris, y costras. Su cara se ve mejor, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un paño, sólo su boca, que estaba terriblemente gris y con costra, así, sin tapar.

Mikey tosió. -Bobo…-

-Lo siento-, replicó Leo. -No hay croquetas para ti. Pero si algunos trucos!- Todos ellos se pusieron rígidos ante el sonido de los pájaros piar.

-Arruinaste el momento, Donnie-, dijo Raphael.

Donnie se dio la vuelta, respondiendo a su T-Phone con vergüenza, sus hermanos mirando a la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Uh, Abril ...Este no es el mejor momento.- Pausa. -¿Como que se ah ido? A dónde?-

-Aquí ...- dijo con voz baja y resonante, que era tan familiar, pero ... no es lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Poco a poco, las tortugas y Elsa voltearon. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Al entrar en la habitación, alto, erguido, con la espada a su lado,habituales ojos rojos castaños un rojo sangre brillante, y no del todo en sus cabales, era su Sensei.

-P-Padre?- Elsa dijo, su corazón comienzo a latir rápidamente lleno de miedo.

-¿Que le ah pasado?- Dijo Raphael.

-Es como si tuviera el cerebro apagado-, dijo Donnie.

Mikey y Raph hablaron al mismo tiempo. -¿Como el de Mikey?-

-Oye, eres tan predecible,- dijo Mikey a su hermano.

-Sensei!- dijo Leo. -¡Despierta ya!-

Splinter se limitó a ellos, completamente inexpresivo, los ojos rojos de la sangre que parecen mirar en sus mentes. -No desperdicies palabras- dijo en voz baja, las ratas se arrastraron por todo el cuerpo. -Aqui es donde debo estar. Con mis hermanos.-

Elsa sintió un escalofrío le recorrío la espalda, y se frotó las manos con miedo de descontrolarse. -Ahora el es mio- declaró el Rey Rata. -Imagínese mi felicidad, cuando me di cuenta de que controlar a su maestro no sólo me hacia invencible, si no que seria el instrumento de su destruccion.- Se echó a reír locamente. -Splinter! Destruyelos!-

Splinter dio un paso adelante, caminar, así que a propósito, y sin embargo tan zombi, hacia los cinco ninjas adolescentes, a los que había entrenado durante casi quince años.

-S- Sensei, no!- Leo llamó, su voz alta con la ansiedad.

-¡Padre no!- Elsa grito con miedo

Splinter se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Un movimiento llamó la atención de Elsa, y ella levantó la vista para ver al Rey Rata, quitándose el sombrero y el ojo vendaje, revelando un par de ojos vacíos, horribles. Splinter se puso rígido, y continuó caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Realmente vamos a esto?- Donnie dijo, sacando su bastón bo. Hubo un ruido como Mikey sacó sus nunchuks.

-Ya lo derrotamos una vez,- dijo Raphael. Él sacó su sai. -Eso creo.-

-Una vez, pero fue tecnicamente Leo,- dijo Elsa,con su voz alta mientras saco su katana

-Y lo volveremos de a derrotar-, dijo Leo. -Podemos hacerlo, chicos ... Pero no,vacilen.- Las ratas que se arrastraron sobre Splinter se arrastraron lejos, y la rata mutante sacó su espada. Leo sacó sus katanas, señalando con ellas a su Sensei. -Hay,que vencer,a Sensei-.

Con un grito, los cinco de ellos corrieron hacia Splinter. Elsa cortó su katana a través del aire, y los hizo bajar, empuñaduras en primer lugar. Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida, cuando golpean duro concreto, entre las armas de sus hermanos. Hubo un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de su cuello, y todos se volvieron a ver a su Sensei. Con cinco golpes rápidos, Splinter envió a sus estudiantes e hijos a volar en las paredes.

Elsa se quedó sin aliento, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. Donnie golpeó la pared justo al lado de ella, y ella gritó, al ver que su hermano prodigio sin cabeza. Pero él sólo sacó la cabeza de su caparazón, sacudiendo ligeramente.

-Acabo de percatarme de algo horrible- dijo tímidamente, mirando por encima del hombro a Splinter.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Elsa poniendose de pies.

-Lo que nos ha enseñado estos años no es nada-

El Rey Rata dejó escapar una risa baja, mal. Los ojos de Donnie se estrecharon, y él a toda velocidad hacia Splinter. Girando su bo por encima de la cabeza, saltando en el aire, y él trajo su arma abajo en su Sensei. Splinter esquivó con facilidad, y Donnie recuperó rápidamente su impulso. Balanceando su bo de nuevo, apuntó varios golpes en la cabeza de Splinter, todos los cuales fueron esquivar. Entonces, Splinter golpeó una posición ofensiva. Justo cuando el ninja revestido púrpura se va a llevar el por el personal,Splinter utilizo su espada para desarmarlo, antes de derribar a Donnie por la espalda con un poderoso golpe.

-Donnie!- Mikey gritó desde algún lugar por encima. Una cadena kusarigama estaba dirigido a la cabeza de Splinter, y la rata mutante se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que la cadena que cubre la espada. Balanceando su arma, Splinter utilizo la cadena para tirar Mikey en una pared.

Raph, gruñiendo, corriendo hacia Splinter desde atrás. -Solo yo puedo golpear a Mikey!- Splinter esquivó, dando un salto mortal sobre el ninja revestido de rojo, y la entrega de un fuerte golpe por detrás.

-Raphael ...- Elsa grito cuando Splinter saltó sobre ella, balanceando su espada. Elsa se agachó, girando alrededor, en cuclillas en una posición ofensiva. -Papa! ... Somos tus hijos.-

Elsa le cobró a su Sensei desde el lateral, dando un salto mortal por encima de él en el último momento, aterrizando en cuclillas, y barrer a sus pies. Pero no había nadie de su. Casi demasiado tarde, Elsa se dio la vuelta, creando un bloque con su katana como la espada de su Sensei vino abajo en ella. Con un grito determinado, Elsa empujó su katana a un lado, moviendo la espada de la cara, antes de romper el bloque de forma rápida y volteretas de distancia. Se sumergió una oscilación de la espada, y se quedó sin aliento cuando Splinter movió detrás de ella, le dio una patada en la espalda. Girando alrededor, ella se volvió con la katana a la cabeza de al ves la cara de Splinter se detuvo.Él dio un paso hacia atrás con facilidad.

-Padre- dijo Elsa al borde de las lagrimas- Soy yo..Elsa-

Elsa casi se cae hacia adelante con el impulso, en lugar de utilizar el impulso para hacer pivotar su otro kama en la sección media de Splinter, que también esquivó. Elsa balanceó su espada en la cabeza, y Elsa utilizó una barrera de hielo para bloquearlo.

Elsa preparada para golpearlo, pero, luego se dejó caer un poco, vacilando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No puedo...- susurro.

Ella no anticipó el talón de la mano libre de Splinter de chocar contra su cara. Unos cuantos más golpes en el pecho, y Elsa vio el filo de la espada de su padre a unos cuantos centimetros de su cara.

-Papa no..- dijo con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Ella gimió, respirando superficialmente. -Sensei ...- oyó decir a Leo. - Por favor ...!-

Splinter abrio los ojos al escuchar a dos de sus hijos y se volvio a Leo. Leo corrio hacia el. Se enfrentaron. Leo bloquo,cuando Splinter metió la espada contra, haciendo que su alumno a caer de nuevo. Leo se puso en pie y dio un salto mortal sobre el siguiente golpe. Y el siguiente. Dio un salto hacia adelante, balanceando sus katanas, esquivando a Splinter fácilmente. Cuando Leo se trasladó a bloquear el siguiente golpe de la astilla, astilla utilizó esto para su propia ventaja, balanceando su espada con fuerza contra el bloque, provocando Leo a caer de nuevo. El ninja de color azul con un control orientado a la tierra en una posición en cuclillas, cuando Splinter saltó en el aire, con lo que su espada. Sólo katanas de Leo lo salvaron de una muerte segura. Sin embargo, en rápida sucesión, Splinter desarmó su alumno, el envío de los dos katanas volando en direcciones opuestas, la incrustación en las paredes. A continuación, dio una patada a Leo.

Leo aterrizó duro, y la vista cuando Splinter puso un pie en el pecho, señalando la espada en su rostro.

\- Espera !- dijo frenéticamente.

-Acaba con el- gruñó el Rey Rata.

-No!- Elsa dijo llorando.

-Recuerda quién eres-, dijo Leo. Él levantó una foto familiar de un hombre con su esposa y sus hijas. -Hamato Yoshi ...- Splinter vaciló. -Donnie!Raph! Ahora !-

A la orden, Donnie y Raph se abalanzaron, llevándose su Sensei. Elsa corrió hacia adelante con Mikey con ansiedad, preocupados por su Sensei, y preocupado por sus hermanos. Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que seguia llorando. Leo llegó rápidamente a sus pies, y los cinco de ellos mantiene pulsada a Splinter.

-Por favor ...- rogó Leo. -Padre ... Te necesitamos.-

Elsa se quedó sin aliento, mirando hacia arriba desde su posición agachada. El Rey Rata había bajado de su plataforma, y él se puso sobre Splinter en toda su gloria miedo, esqueletico. -No debes escucharlo, hermano,- dijo el Rey Rata. -Tu lugar es conmigo.

-¡No!- dijo Elsa mirando a su padre -Se que nos recuerdas!..recuerdas a mi madre..tu esposa..¡Tan Shen!..y recuerdas a mi hermana..tu hija..¡Miwa!

De repente, Splinter lanzó sus estudiantes fuera de él, agarrando a Elsa del brazo, y arrojándola al sacudió la cabeza, y miró a su padre,hacia arriba justo cuando Splinter levantó la espada con su mano libre,con la otro manteniendo a Elsa. El grito de ella estaba atrapado en su garganta.

El Rey Rata dio una sonrisa espantosa. -Mi lugar ...- Splinter dijo lentamente, cerrando los ojos rojos de su sangre. -... Es con mis hijos !- En ese momento, abrió los ojos,revelando sus normales ojos, y corrio hacia el Rey Rata. Con un potente golpe, con dos dedos, el Rey Rata voló hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared.

Los cinco miraron con sorpresa completa. Elsa no pudo resistir. Ella y sus hermanos abrazaron a Splinter felizmente. -Sensei!/Papa!-

Elsa se rió un poco,abrazando a su padre con lágrimas. Ella no estaba llorando, pero si lo fuera, era lágrimas de felicidad. Hubo un sonido chirriante voz alta, y el río de ratas corriendo por el Rey Rata inconsciente, sin dejar nada a su paso.

-Y eso es lo último que veremos del ... Conde Ratula!- Mikey declaró. Se volvió, sonriendo ampliamente. Splinter negó con la cabeza, y sus hermanos se limitaron a mirarlo. -Sí, ya se,es el Rey Rata- Mikey dice resignado. -Pero yo bautizo al siguiente!-

* * *

Elsa suspiró, dejando a un lado su MP3. La música no fue así enfriamiento en este momento. Ella levantó la vista cuando oyó caminar a Leo.

-Me dijo que estaba bien, Leonardo,- dijo Elsa, siguiéndolo. Ella sabía a dónde iba su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero ...- Leo se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Bueno, yo estoy preocupado por él.- Se volvió hacia su hermana. -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Elsa se cruzó de brazos. Entonces, ella suspiró. -Bien, si, estoy preocupada por papa. Tuve mucho miedo, tu y los demás me protegieron, pero soy su hermana menor. Pfft, sé que eres mi líder, pero todavía siento necesidad de protegerte, incluso si no te gusta. protegerlos a todos, en realidad. Pero nunca pensé que iba a tener que pelear y protegerlos de nuestro propio padre ... -ella vaciló.

Leo miró al suelo. -Créeme, Elsi ... Pienso lo mismo ya que tuvimos que luchar contra Splinter-.

Elsa inclinó la cabeza y abrazo rapidamente a su hermano mayor mas viejo. -Pero todo está bien, ¿verdad? Es decir, llegamos a casa con vida, y papa ya esta bien..es el mismo.-

-Exactamente- dijo Leo. -Así que cuando sientas que te protegemos mucho no te sientas mal,es muy bueno que sigas siendo la hermana menor con poderes, pero, sinceramente,no quiero que te sientas como ... bueno, como me siento a veces. Todos estamos bien, hermanita, y llegamos a casa con vida -. Deshacio el abrazo de su hermana, Leo continuó hacia el dojo.

-Gracias, creo, pero también quiero saber como esta mi padre!- Elsa llamo. Leo entró en el dojo independientemente, y Elsa puso los ojos, detrás de él.

Tan pronto como la tortuga mayor y la chica entraron en el dojo, Splinter se levantó de su posición de meditación.

-Sensei, ¿seguro que estás bien?- Leo preguntó con ansiedad.

-Estoy bien ...- dijo lentamente Splinter. -Gracias a ti.- Él puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leo. -Lo hiciste bien,hijo mio.-

Te lo dije.- Elsa apoyó un codo en el hombro de Leo, y golpeó ligeramente el brazo con la mano libre.

Leo sonrió, mirando a la astilla. -Si, pero si lo dudaste ... Y la duda conduce a la vulnerabilidad-.

-Nosotros tambien lo hicimos bien,eh!- dijo Mikey. Él, Raph y Donnie estaban a la entrada del dojo.

-Sí- dijo Splinter, sonriendo. -Estoy orgulloso de todos.-

-Quién sabe- dijo Leo. -Tal vez algún día seamos mejor que tu en artistas marciales!-

-Ooh, eso lo sigo dudando- dijo Elsa.

-Recuerda, hijo mio- dijo Splinter, volviendo a Leo. -Todo lo que sabes, te lo eh enseñado yo ...- Y agarro a Leo por la muñeca, y lo lanzó por encima del hombro. Leo golpeó la pared del fondo, aturdido. Splinter se dirigió hacia su habitación. -Pero, no te he enseñado todo lo que sé.-

Elsa rió, ella y sus otros tres hermanos que se arrodillaron al lado de Leo. -Que gusto que hatas vuelto, Sensei,- dijo Leo con voz tensa.

Splinter rió.


	14. Una Nueva Chica en la Ciudad

Cinco adolescentes. Persiguiendo a una mala hierba mutante gigante idiota. En la noche. En nueva york. Esto era normal, para los adolescentes por lo menos. Pero los adolescentes no son exactamente lo normal tampoco.

Elsa presionado por delante de sus dos hermanos más jóvenes. -Regresa hierba- dijo ella, y ella, Donnie y Mikey saltó de los tejados,frente a Viboralga.

Viboralga se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Leo y Raph se unieron a sus hermanos, después de haber sido justo detrás Viboralga. Entonces, un chico de la pizza comenzó a conducir a través de la calle justo en frente de la maleza mutante. Muy, muy mala idea. Al pasar por el ser humano, Viboralga utiliza uno de sus vides de agarrarse de él.

-¡No!- Mikey protestó. -Al de las pizzas no! Llevate a Donnie!-

-Estoy seguro que Donatello siente tu amor!- Elsa dijo irónicamente.

La mala hierba mutante se aceleró.

-Viboralga se escapa!- Donnie gritó en señal de advertencia.

-¡Por favor ayudenme!- el chico de la pizza gritó como Viboralga se metió en un callejón.

Leo levantó un puño, lo que indica que se detuvieran. -No tiene salida- dijo con confianza.

-¡Bueno!- Raph sacó su sai, y lo dio vueltas en la mano. -Pues vamos a cortar el cesped!-

Donnie sacó su bastón bo. -A podar el arbol!-

Elsa saco su katana. -¡A...Cosechar!-

-¡A jardinear- Mikey añadió con entusiasmo. -¡Auge!- Él golpeó el aire, se ríe. -Oh, sí! Mikey le puso chispas a ese helado!-

Raph suspiro de irritación, y Elsa luchó por no reírse.

-¡Al ataque!- Dijo Raphael, dando un paso adelante.

Leo detuvo a su hermano con un brazo. -Espera, Raph. No podemos con un mutante regenerado de cuatro metros-.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?- Raph espetó irritada.

-Atacaremos desde arriba...- Leo señaló hacia arriba. -Y lo ataremos en el tendedero. ¡Andando!- Empezó a tirar de él en una de las repisas de construcción.

-Vamos a tardar mucho!- Dijo Raphael. Leo gruñó bajo, y Elsa hizo una mueca. -Y debemos detenerlo ahora , esta secuestrando gente!-

-No a cualquier gente!- dijo Mikey. -Gente que entrega pizza!-

-Lo atacaremos desde arriba!- Leo ordenó, la frustración en su voz. -Dense prisa!- Siguió la escalada.

Elsa se volvió a sus otros hermanos. Donnie ya estaba empezando a subir, Mikey estaba mirando a Raph cautelosamente, Raph mirando furiosamente hacia Leo. -Vamos hermanos mayores...- Elsa tiró de ellos hacia el edificio.

Tan pronto como lo hicieron al principio, Leo detuvo en seco por el borde del edificio,ellos podrían saltar hacia abajo en el callejón. -A la cuenta de tres ...-, susurró. -Una ...- Él tomó su katana empuñaduras. -Dos ...- Él sacó sus armas, y su equipo hizo lo mismo. En no dijo -tres- todos miraron hacia abajo en el callejón

Un callejón vacio.

Leo pareció sorprendido. -¿A donde ...?-

Elsa se encogió ligeramente, dando un paso atrás. Raph echó un vistazo al cielo. -Y el premio para el mejor lider es para ...-

-¿Quien dice que soy el peor líder?- Leo dijo a la defensiva.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso- Raph bruscamente, mirando a su hermano mayor. -Viboralga seria ahora pan tostado!-

-Uf ...- Mikey estremeció. -No quisiera de ese pan ...-

Donnie sacó al adolescente naranja fuera de peligro, ya que los dos chicos mayores se pusieron en la cara del otro.

-Esto hubiera funcionado si no hubieras perdido tiempo cuestionando mis órdenes!- Leo replicó.

-Bueno, no dés malas órdenes, y yo no las cuestionare!- Dijo Raphael.

Elsa se interpuso entre sus dos hermanos mayores. -Chicos, esto es estúpido,- dijo lentamente.

-¿Oh si?- Raph empujó a su hermana a distancia. -Bueno si es una estupidez cuestionar las ordenes de Leo entonces si es muy estupido!-

-¿Alguna vez ha intentado simplemente escuchar?- Leo espetó a Raph. -Trata de seguir mis órdenes solo una vez , y tal vez vamos a llegar alguna parte!-

-Así que ser la mascota del líder, como Elsa?-

Elsa empujó a Raph. -No soy la mascota del líder! Yo sólo confío en los planes de Leonardo que si podría llevarnos alguna parte! Y bueno, y si los hubieras escuchado, hubieramos detenido a Viboralga..tal vez..!-

-¿Tal vez?- Leo volvió a Elsa.

Elsa levantó una arista ojo. -Bueno, yo no le recorde sobre el plan ...-

-Genial, gracias Elsa!- Leo rompió.

-Hey, noticia de última hora! No soy perfecta, Leonardo!- Elsa dijo, cruzando los brazos y encogerse de hombros. -Tienes que admitir, que debes estar abierto a sugerencia a veces!

Raph tocó el pecho de Leo. -Exactamente! Sus planes no funcionan!-

-Eso no es lo que dije!- Elsa protestó.

-¿No la oiste decir que hubiera funcionado si me hubieras escuchado?- Leo gritó a Raph.

-Bien, solo paren!- La voz de Elsa estaba empezando a golpear el punto de gritar mientras empujaba sus hermanos separandolos. -Seguiran esto de vuelta en casa!-

Leo dio un paso adelante,ignorando la mano de Elsa en su pecho. -¿Sabes qué, Raph?- él chasqueó. -Si crees poder hacerlo mejor ¿Por qué no diriges tu?-

\- ¿Qué ?- Elsa prácticamente gritó.

-Es tu primera buena idea en todo el día!- Gritó Raph. Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Ninguno de los dos- dijo Mikey. - Yo dirigire-. Las dos tortugas mayores lo miraron con furia, y Mikey sonrieron con nerviosismo, dando un paso de distancia.

-Bien, Raph ...- Leo se apartó. -El equipo es tuyo. Me voy de aquí!- Él se alejó enojado.

-Leo, espera ...!- Elsa dijo, pero él ya se había ido. Apartándose, Elsa apretó la cara en su palma. Raph se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, Donnie parecía desconfiar, y Mikey sólo parecía deprimido. -Raph!- Elsa gritó, girando para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Quieres dejar el equipo también?- dijo Raph entre dientes.

Elsa no respondió, simplemente cruzando los brazos, y la rotación de la mandíbula ligeramente de manera irritada.

-No puedo creer que se fuera- dijo Mikey, desplomándose.

-Aw, no te preocupes, Mikey,- Donnie dijo tranquilizadoramente, colocando una mano en el caparazón de Mikey. -Leo ... necesita espacio.- Mikey se enderezó, dando un aspecto Donnie. -¿Te refieres al tipo de la pizza?- Donnie dijo lentamente.

-Sí ...- Mikey suspiro.

Elsa se dio la vuelta. -¿Y ahora que, lider..?- murmuró, mirando a Raph.

* * *

El marcador de Donnie chirriaba mientras rodeaba los diversos lugares donde Viboralga había sido visto en un mapa de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su lengua se pegó a cabo en la concentración, y Raph, Elsa y Mikey observaban

-Donnie-, dijo Raph, con los brazos cruzados. -Tenemos que encontrar su guarida.-

-Estoy en eso- dijo Donnie irritado.

-Pues hazlo,rapido!- Raph se rompió.

Donnie dio a su hermano mayor una mirada inmediata. -¿Cree gritar servira de algo?-

-No ...- Raph hizo crujir los nudillos. -Creo que golpearte servira-

Donnie fue rápidamente de nuevo al mapa. -Lo hare mas rápido.-

-A verdad!- Raph dijo alegremente.

Elsa se burló alejadamente, de brazos cruzados, apoyando la espalda en la tabla. Ella se animó cuando las puertas del laboratorio de Donnie se abrió, y Leo intervino, frotándose los ojos.

-Leo ha vuelto!- Mikey dijo con entusiasmo, dando la vuelta en la silla giratoria.

-Oh, por fin ...- Elsa se adelantó.

Leo levantó la vista, y Elsa podía ver que tenía los ojos rojo sangre. -Y ha estado llorando ...- Hubo un ruido como Mikey saltó de la silla giratoria, y Elsa gruñó cuando su hermano más joven la hizo a un lado, y abrazó a Leo. -Oh, nos extrañaste!-

Leo tomó Mikey y lo puso a un lado. -Me atacaron con polvo cegadores-, dijo el ninja azul irritado, caminando más allá de su hermana y su hermano.

\- Claroo- dijo Mikey con escepticismo obvio, sonriendo ampliamente. -Sentimental.-

-¿Donde has estado?- Dijo Raphael, de pie delante de Leo.

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia-, dijo Leo en breve.

Raph frunció el ceño. -Bien, como quieras.- Se volvió a alejarse.

Mikey se interpuso entre sus hermanos mayores, una mano en cada uno de sus hombros. -Amigos, no podemos olvidar todo esto?- Intentó tirar de ellos juntos. -Dense un abrazo.- Raph condujo un codo en el estomago de Mikey, y se alejó. -Muy bien ...- Mikey sostuvo su región estomacal, jadeante. -Que empieze la reconciliación...-

Elsa puso los ojos, frotando el caparazon de Mikey, antes de entregar a Leo un pañuelo ojos de Leo se estrecharon, y trató de alejarse.

-Si no lo haces- dijo Elsa, agarrando la parte posterior de su caparazón. -Yo misma lo hare.-

Leo frunció el ceño, vacilante, y Elsa comenzó a llegar hacia su rostro. -¡Bien bien!- Él levantó la mano a la defensiva, y lo utilizó para tomar la tela, que sostiene que uno de sus ojos.

Elsa se plantó frente a él. -Ahora me vas a decir contra quien luchabas para que te atacara con polvo cegador?-

Leo pasó a su lado. Tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente, pero en la forma en que lo hizo cuando él estaba pensando. -Como le dije a Raph, no es de tu incumbencia.-

Elsa volvió a fruncir el ceño a su espalda, cruzando los brazos. -Si es de mi incumbencia si se trata de otro ninja o una Kunoichi-

-¡Oigan!- Donnie se puso de pie. -Creo que descubri el escondite de Viboralga!-

-¿Donde?- Leo dijo automáticamente.

Donnie señaló los círculos en el mapa. -Ok, el patrón radial de sus últimas apariciones indica que su guarida, está en el epicentro de la cuarenta y siete y...-

-Es mas..- Raph cortado en, apoyando su mano sobre el mapa, consiguiendo entre Leo y Donnie. -Tu no tienes por que saberlo. Y sabes qué ... No te lo dire.-

Elsa palmeó su cara en el fondo.

-Hum ...- Leo se alejó. Él tiró el pañuelo a Elsa, que lo cogió. Mikey se despidió con torpeza, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. Leo salio del laboratorio, cerrando la puerta al salir. Elsa le echó una mirada a Raph, que estaba sonriendo ligeramente, y sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

-Bla ...- Elsa caminaba por los túneles de las alcantarillas con sus hermanos (menos Leo), tratando de evitar la humedad tanto como sea posible. Ella no era una niña estereotipada, pero eso no quería decir que no podía tener un sentido de la higiene.

Mikey olfateó el aire. -Oigan,si que apesta en este lugar ...-

-Es es una alcantarilla, Mikey,- Raph señaló.

-Pero mas de lo usual ...- Mikey tomó una aspiración profunda.

Elsa se estremeció. -Y pensar, de que vivi aquí por catorce años.-

-Uf ... ¿De dónde vienen esos malos holores?- dijo Mikey, haciendo caso omiso de su hermana.

Las tortugas mayores se detuvieron, intercambiando miradas. Donnie dobla hacia atrás torpemente.

-Uh, Mikey ... Es, que ...- Le susurró al oído de su hermano menor

\- ¿Qué ?- Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron, y él saltó hacia atrás, fuera del desagüe de aguas residuales. -¿Que no saben que vivimos aquí?-

-Nose que le dijiste- dijo Elsa -Pero no quiero oirlo,prefiero que Abril me explique las cosas que los humanos hacen.-

-Ya bajen la voz, chicos!- dijo Raph entre dientes.

-Oye hablas igual que Leo- dijo Donnie entre dientes.

Raph se dio la vuelta, mirando. -Si vuelves a decir eso, arrojare tu cabeza al drenaje!- Continuó.

Elsa miro en las aguas sucias que en las que estaban caminando.

-Y ahora como siempre hablas tu- dijo Donnie.

Finalmente, encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Los ojos azules de Elsa se ampliaron. -Santo perro ...- El lugar parecía, en cierto modo, como una ciudad verde brillante. Ácido niebla amarilla nublada el suelo. Los edificios '' eran enormes, brillantes, las plantas de jarra, un poco más de doce pies de altura.

-Vamos ...- dijo Donnie entre dientes por la frustración, los ojos todavía en su mapa. -La guarida de Viboralga debe estar por aquí.-

-No me digas?- Raph dijo sarcásticamente.

Él y Mikey fueron adelante, y Elsa le pasó una mano arriba y abajo entre la cara de Donnie y el mapa. Donnie le apartó la mano, frunciendo el ceño un poco, luego alzó la vista. Su boca se abrió.

-Manten la cabeza en la mision, Donatello ...- Elsa dio un paso adelante.

Mientras caminaban entre las plantas de,Elsa miró a uno de ellos, curiosamente, con Raph. Ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de mirar a través de la mugre verde. Entonces vio la cara de una mujer humana.

-Perro Santo!- Elsa casi se tambaleó hacia atrás, los ojos muy abiertos. Podía oír Mikey y Donnie jadeo, de pie junto a otra planta de jarra.

-El cosecha humanos!- exclamó Mikey.

-Incorrecto en muchos niveles!- Elsa aulló.

-No los cosecha, cabeza hueca, los tiene cautivos- dijo Donnie entre dientes.

-¿Para qué?- Raph se cruzó de brazos, mirando en la jarra. -Es una planta. No puede comerlos.-

-¿No se sabe?- Elsa se frotó los brazos, estremeciéndose.-En este momento me aterra ser humana-.

-Elsa tiene razon en algo ...-, dijo Donnie. -Tal vez lo convierte en fertilizante.-

\- Uf , como humana,no quisiera eso!-

Mikey se estremeció. -Uf, es de donde sale los fertilizantes?-

Donnie sonrió. -La mayoria de los fertilizantes salen de...- Le susurró al oído de Mikey de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué ?- Mikey aulló. -¿Que no hay nada que no salga de hay?-

Elsa le disparó a Donnie, que estaba sonriendo, con una mirada. -Enserio Donnie..yo no quiero saber nada- murmuró.

-¡Ya basta!- Raph entre dientes. Él sacó su sai. -Hay que liberarlos.-

Donnie y Mikey llegaron a la sustancia pegajosa, cada uno de ellos a la planta de jarra diferente, y metieron a los seres humanos a partir de ellos, la sustancia viscosa liberación de ellos con un sonido desagradable sorber. Raph rajado otra planta de jarra, y captó el ser humano que se cayó. Eso sonaba como una mucho mejor alternativa a Elsa, que saco su katana, y en dejo el rodajas la planta, tirando suavemente al humano de esa cosa.

Tan pronto como su trabajo estaba hecho, con Mikey tirando de una mujer humana a partir de otra planta de jarra, que retrocedieron en silencio pero Elsa no sabia por que lo hacia. Se agacharon detrás de las plantas de jarra como la hembra levantó la vista. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie. Uno de los niños humanos gimió, apoyándose en ella, y los dos salieron de la guarida brillante. El resto de los seres humanos poco después.

Raph sonrió. -No sólo fue un trabajo bien hecho, fue un trabajo bien hecho sin Leo -.

Un silbido, sonido chillando hizo que todos doblen bruscamente. -Mi fertilizantes!- Viboralga chilló con rabia.

-Bueno, diablos- murmuró Elsa.

-¿Ahora qué, jefe?- Mikey susurró a Raph.

Raph se sacudió ligeramente. -¡Ataquen!- Girando su sai en la mano, Raph corrio hacia el.

-Eso sono como Leo!- dijo Elsa,como Donnie y Mikey lo siguieron.

Lo descolgó de no llegar a ser fácil. No en la lucha tres minutos, luego Elsa sabían a ciencia cierta que se atornillan. Gruñir, Elsa saltó en el aire, girando para evitar las halgas, cortando en cualquier que llegó demasiado cerca, el objetivo de la pulsación cosa a modo de corazón, de color marrón, en la garganta de Viboralga. Pero uno de los atrapamoscas la golpeó abajo.

Elsa se quedó sin aliento, y rodó a un lado justo antes de otra halga podría aplastarla, aterrizando en una posición en cuclillas. -Donnie, me ayudarias aquí!-

Su hermano púrpura asintió. Se dirigio hacia Viboralga, Elsa justo detrás de él. Donnie se puso en cuclillas, y Elsa dio un salto mortal por encima de su caparazon, aterrizando sobre sus pies sobre su bo, lo que le permitio a Donnie para lanzarla en el aire.

-Yeah!- Elsa golpeo con su katana en el corazón de Viboralga, pero se golpeó a un lado con facilidad. No estaba demasiado preocupada; el punto central de su ayuda era Donnie para para atacar en primer lugar, y para él para atacar justo despué Elsa preocupo cuando Donnie aterrizó justo encima de ella.

-Ay ...- Donnie se frotó las costillas.

-Creo que necesitamos ayuda- Elsa murmuró, dándole un empujón.

-Wow, estamos perdiendo!- Mikey gritó, él y Raph en el extremo opuesto de la madriguera.

Una halga con espinas casi aplasto a ambas tortugas, y Raph se golpeó contra la pared. - En serio ?- dijo con sarcasmo. -En que lo notas!-

-Ponle cerebro al asunto hermano!- gritó Mikey. -Se supone que eres el líder!-

Su hermana menor asintió. -Mi opinión en primer lugar!- Elsa se lanzó hacia delante, y rodó para evitar la halga venr hacia ella. Se puso justo en frente de Viboralga, para llamar su atención lejos de su hermano. Vuboralga chilló y trató de intervenir en ella. -Es el momento de cosechar ...!- Ella lo señaló con su katana. -Y tengo las herramientas adecuadas para el trabajo!-

Con un grito, Elsa se lanzó hacia delante, saltando, rodando para evitar las halgas, y rebanarlas. Muy pronto, sin embargo, ella se golpeó a un lado. Donnie aterrizó justo al lado de ella.

Elsa gimió. -Fabuloso ...- Gritó como una halga espinoza azotado a ella y a sus hermanos, los cuatro de ellos se dispersión.

Raph puso rápidamente en pie. -Regresa allí!- gritó a Donnie.

-¿Hacer qué ?- dijo Donnie a gritos.

-Apunta a la cabeza!- Raph corrió hacia Mikey y Elsa.

-¡Eso hice!-

-¡Hazlo mejor!-

Donnie agarró su bo con frustración. -Bien! Cuatro veces seguidas!No sabra de donde vino!-

Elsa hizo una mueca cuando ella y Mikey se pusieron de pie.

-No recuerdas como lo vencimos la ultima, ¿verdad?- Elsa dijo con voz tensa.

-Sí- Raph dijo poco.

-Fue una estrategia por Le.. -

-Ya sé !-

El objetivo de Donnie para la cabeza resultó no han tenido éxito.

-¿Y ahora qué, jefe?- Mikey dijo, dirigiéndose a Raph.

Raph parecía en parte en una pérdida para las palabras. -Apunta a la cabeza!-

Mikey preparó su nunchuks, sonriendo con confianza. -La quinta es la vencida!- Tan pronto como él estaba al alcance de Viboralga, Mikey fue capturado por una de las halgas.

-Buen plan, Raphael!- Elsa gritó a su hermano rojo.

Ella se volvió bruscamente cuando oyó el grito de Mikey. Girando el joven ninja sobre su cabeza, tiró a Mikey brutalmente en la pared del fondo.

-Mikey!- gritó Raph.

Elsa gruño, en cuclillas. -Date por muerto!- ella gritó. -¡Lo juro!- Se volvió a Raph, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-Cubreme la espalda.-

Raph se lanzó hacia delante, esquivando todas las halgas (o trampas para moscas) que vienen a su manera. Elsa le siguió una parte del camino, pero se detuvo cuando pasó corriendo junto a Raph y Donnie.

-Mikey esta inconsciente!- dijo frenéticamente, tirando rápidamente su hermano púrpura de pie. -¡Vamos!-

Donnie se sacudió ligeramente. -Apunta a la cabeza?-

Elsa se puso en cuclillas. -Por la cabeza.- Gritó como una de las halgas se apoderaron de su tobillo. -Oh, por favor!- Ella la cortó con su katana a través del aire a nada en particular. -Donnie!- Viboralga chilló de repente, y Elsa gruñó mientras ella se dejó caer sobre su cabeza. -Gracias- dijo con voz tensa, como Donnie aterrizó junto a ella.

-Raph!- Donnie gritó frenéticamente, su líder temporal justo detrás de ellos. -Un poco de ayuda aquí!-

-Sólo ... entretenlo!- Raph no había sonado tan asustado por un tiempo, y Elsa se volvió a ver que Mikey todavia insconciente

Donnie tragó saliva, y se puso de pie. Elsa se levantó bruscamente, haciendo caso omiso de los latidos en su cabeza, y le siguió. Su hermano se volvió a su bo en sus manos, golpeando lejos cualquier halga que se dirigia hacia él. Elsa dio un salto mortal en el aire, cortando a través del aire y las halgas.

-¡Decir ah!- Ella aterrizó detrás Viboralga,que de repente se volvió, tratando de llevar una halga espinoza que caye encima de ella. Elsa esquivó a un lado,aterrizando en cuclillas, cuando vio una de las trampas para moscas tratando de masticar abajo en Donnie. Actuando por instinto, le lanzó su katana. Voló por el aire como un boomerang, trabajando su camino alrededor, y en cortar el atrapamoscas en el camino de vuelta a la mano de Elsa.

Viboralga chilló, dando un paso atrás. Se volvió de nuevo a Elsa, gruñiendo. -Siempre he querido hacer que Crud !- Otro atrapamoscas cayó sobre ella, y se tropezó hacia atrás. Ella se estremeció cuando el atrapamoscas de que había rebanado comenzó a crecer de nuevo. -Uf,tienes que estar bromeando!-

Ambos atrapamoscas cayeron sobre ella, y se empujó hacia atrás con desesperación. Ella gritó cuando uno de ellos recorta su brazo izquierdo,y su codo. Viboralga rio, y sacó un halga. Justo antes de que pudiera llegar a Elsa, Donnie saltó delante de ella, lo que permite que la halga se envuelva alrededor del bo.

Ambos ninjas podían oír a Raph relamerse Mikey, su voz traicionando su pánico. -Por favor...amigo..Despierta! ¡No me hagas esto!- Raph alzó la vista, sus ojos llenos de pánico. -Mikey cayo!.-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora ,Raph?- dijo Donnie, todavía tratando de mantener a raya la halga que se envolvio alrededor de su bo.

Raph no respondió mirando al inconsciente Mikey, la halga seguia luchando contra Donnie y Elsa la derribo.

\- Raph !- Donnie gritó frenéticamente, dando un paso atrás como las halgas presionó más fuerte, casi tropezando con Elsa.

Elsa miró a su hermano rojo, que parecía estar congelado. -Raphael no entres en panico- dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, y agarrando su katana.

-Fantástico- Donnie voz entrecortada con sarcasmo.

Viboralga chilló. -Voy a enterrarlas tortugas insignificantes!- Levantó una de sus trampas para moscas, y la bajó.

-¡Nadie me llama tortuga!- grito Elsa levantando la mano mostrando la palma de su mano,de pronto,su magia salio congelando las estremidades de Viboralga que se retorcio de congelamiento,Elsa se sorprendio,eso era nuevo..

-Tenemos que irnos!- dijo Elsa, como Donnie aterrizó junto a ella. -Eso lo detendra unas horas!

-Buena idea! Raph!

Su hermano no respondió. Elsa agarró a Raph, y le dio un golpe. -Raphael, contrólate! Tenemos salir de aqui!

Donnie le cogió por los hombros, lo sacudió un poco. -Dentro de muy poco tiempo regresara! Carguemos a Mikey y salgamos de aquí!

Raph pareció volver en sí mismo, y él y Donnie rápidamente lanzó uno de los brazos de Mikey sobre sus hombros, y aceleró fuera de la salió de la cámara hacia atrás para asegurarse de Viboralga todavía estaba atrapado. La mala hierba mutante gritó con rabia, y Elsa rápidamente persiguió a sus hermanos.

-No escaparas de mi niña!- Viboralga graznó. -Me oiste? Ire a donde estes!

* * *

-¡Ayuda!- Raph gritó frenéticamente mientras él y Donnie cargaban a Mikey en la guarida. Elsa podía sentir su cuerpo apunto de desmayarse pero ella lo ignoró; sus hermanos fueron siempre, siempre la máxima prioridad.

Splinter salió del dojo, evaluar rápidamente la situación. -Ponganlo hay- dijo, señalando el paso de boxes. Elsa ayudó a sus hermanos que acostaron suavemente a Mikey a donde su Sensei había dirigido, y Splinter se sentó al lado del adolescente inconsciente. -¿Dónde está Leonardo?- preguntó Splinter, un poco bruscamente, mirando a ellos.

-No lo sé- dijo Raph miserablemente. -Sensei, esto es un desastre, y es todo es por mi culpa ... No sé lo que pasó. Es que ... me aterre. Quiero decir, no tengo problema mi vida, pero ... rescatar a mis hermanos ...-

Elsa,estaba de rodillas junto a Miguel Ángel, la mirada hacia su hermano mayor rojo era con tristeza.

Splinter apretó la mano en varias partes de la cara de Mikey con suavidad, antes de volver a Raph. -Te das cuenta que significa el liderasgo,responsabilidad.-

-Sí ...- Dijo Raphael. -Lo detesto.-

-Ahora entiendes la carga de Leonardo?-

Raph asintió. -Tiene que volver ..yo...lo necesito.-

Splinter se puso de pie, Elsa haciendo lo mismo. -Pues ve por él-, dijo simplemente Splinter.

-Pero ... Sensei,yo no sé dónde está,- dijo Raphael.

Donnie habló. -Va al edificio Biarly-, dijo. Sus dos hermanos mayores lo miraban inquisitivamente. -Abril me aviso-,explicó, levantando su T- Phone. Luego parpadeó, volviendo de nuevo a su teléfono. -Abril me aviso a mí !- Donnie se puso de pie, con las manos en el aire. -Oh, hoy es un gran día!- Mikey se quejó, y que parecía romper la celebración de Donnie. -Bueno, claro que,ha tenido altas y bajas.

Raph puso los ojos, y se dirigió hacia la guarida de entrada / salida. Elsa lo seguio, señalando con el dedo a Donnie. -Quedate con Mikey y Sensei- dijo. -Vamos a ir a buscar a Leo-.

Raph detuvo, dándose la vuelta y golpeando una mano sobre su pecho. -¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Uh, para ayudarte a encontrar a Leo?- La voz de Elsa decia claramente 'bueno, duh'.

-No, tu no iras.-

-Oh, sí? Por que no?- dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos.

-Elsi, te lo digo por tu bien!- Raph empujó su espalda. -Estás herida, y ... y no estoy a punto de arriesgar tu vida de nuevo! No creo que cuando les dije que no quiero correr el riesgo de la vida de mis hermanos que estoy dispuesto a arriesgar su vida, así . Eres mi hermanita!

Elsa flexiona el codo, ignorando el dolor. -Herida? Pff ... estoy bien. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estás arriesgando mi vida?-

-Por que de seguro se metio en problemas,Leo no nos dijo nada a donde iba,debe estar metido en algo peligroso por lo cual no aparecio!-

-Exactamente! Leonardo es mi hermano también, Raphael. Y correre el riesgo si es necesario, y posiblemente conseguir que Leo tenga el caparazon congelado por idiota, si está tratando con nada. No creo que seas el único que no esta dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de sus hermanos. también ...-Ella sonrió levemente. -Ya no eres el lider y Leo no esta aqui así que como mi deber de hermana menor,debo proteger a mis hermanor contigo.-

Raph se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, suspiró. -Está bien. Pero no tendre la culpa si te sucede algo ahí!-

* * *

Escalada uno de los más altos edificios altos alrededor de esta parte de la ciudad resultó ser divertido, pero el codo de Elsa la estaba empezando a matar un poco. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de ella, y ella y Raph rodó sobre la parte superior. Casi tan pronto como llegaron a la cima, vieron Leo sosteniendo las manos de un adolescente humana femenino, que estaba vestida con ropa de color negro coronado por una armadura de plata. Como Elsa y Raph corrieron hacia adelante, la hembra humana agarró la muñeca de Leo, y lo volcó sobre el pecho, con un pie en su caparazón, sin soltar su muñeca en una llave de brazo.

-¡Leo!- Raph gritó, él y Esa se detenieron delante de la pareja.

-Leonardo, ¿qué ...?- Elsa frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo a la humana, que estaba sonriendo.

-¿Que haces?- Dijo Raphael. -¿Quién es ella?-

-Um ...- Leo dio un golpecito con el dedo en el suelo torpemente. -Raph, Elsa, Karai ...- Hizo un gesto hacia el ser humano que lo mantenia en el suelo. -Karai, Raph,Elsa ...-

-¿Acaso eres amigo de ella?- Raph dijo con incredulidad.

-hermano,lo sostiene en una llave de brazo ...- dijo Elsa, todavía mirando a la chica que se llamaba 'Karai'. -Se ve que es una Kunoichi ..del...Pie. ¿Ella realmente es amiga de Leonardo...?- Miró a Leo, que la miró con nerviosismo.-Espera…?- La boca de Elsa se redujo ligeramente.

La sonrisa de Karai se formo mas, y ella dejó a Leo como Raph e Elsa dieron pasos adelante.

-Estamos afuerra arriesgando nuestras vidas- despotricó Raph. -Mientras tu socialisas con el Pie-

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo Leo.

-Sí, por favor hazlo- dijo Elsa con los dientes apretando, golpeando a su hermano mayor en el pecho. -Explicalo.-

-Esto se pondra entretenido- comentó Karai.

-Veran ...- Leo empezó a mover sus manos oscuramente. -Karai y yo compartimos y el gusto por una obra de arte ...-

Elsa se tensó ante el sonido de clic y chillando justo detrás de ella y Raph, y los dos se dio la vuelta. -Te encontré, niña!- Viboralga graznó.

-Y yo que crei que esta noche no podria empeorar- dijo Elsa sacando su katana

-Oh, eso me da gusto...- Leo sacó sus katanas, mientras que Raph sacaba sai.

Viboralga chilló, y lanzo una halga a las tortugas y Elsa, que saltaron sobre ella, corriendo hacia adelante. -A perdon, eres el líder, bienvenido- dijo Raph rápidamente.

-Excelente, ahora que se abrazaron y perdonaron, vamos a centrarnos en el problema de la halga que quiere asesinarme!- Elsa aulló a cabo la última palabra, ya que tenían que agacharse bajo otra halga y saltó hacia atrás como Viboralga trató de derribarlos. -Muy bien,esto por casi sacarme un brazo!-

Ella se lanzó hacia delante, rodando para evitar las próximas halgas, antes de rebanarlas. Ella dio un salto en el aire, y una patada en el objeto pulso en la garganta de Viboralga. Sin embargo, su patada por objeto un poco bajo, y se empujó a la cara de Viboralga, aterrizando en cuclillas en el suelo. Viboralga chilló con rabia, y Elsa gritó de vuelta burlonamente. Entonces, Leo voló más allá de ella, y una halga envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, tirando de él hacia delante.

-¡Leo!- Elsa gritó, distraído. Leo se sostuvo a un lado de la puerta de la azotea edificio con su brazo libre, simplemente para intentar no ser arrastrado por Viboralga. Elsa gritó, dejando caer su katana, como una halga se envolvio alrededor de sus tobillos, tirando de ella hacia delante.

-¡Elsa!- oía los gritos Raph, mientras arañaba el suelo, tratando de encontrar una bodega.

Viboralga tiró de ella en el aire, y Elsa goleó frenéticamente. Ella no sabía qué lo había planeado -tirarla a ella o a sus hermanos fuera del edificio- parecía probable pero estaba segura de que no iba a ser agradable. Podía ver Raph por el rabillo del ojo, que lucha contra una de las trampas para moscas como él se levantó en el aire por otra halga envuelta a su pie.

-Karai!- Gritó Leo. Elsa pudo ver la ninja del Clan del Pie que se coloca en un lado, sonriendo. -Karai, por favor! Auxilio!-

Karai saco una espada corta y la tiró al ninja azul. Elsa no tenía suficiente tiempo para gritar cuando la espada se incrustó en la pared. Exactamente a la derecha sobre la cabeza de Leo.

-Sayonara-. dijo y Karai saltó del edificio.

Elsa grito cuando Viboralga la levantó más alto. La Kunoichi seguía retorciéndose, tratando de acceder cuchillos lanzándola, o incluso un shuriken, y luego vio a Leo patear la maleza mutante en la cara. Viboralga chilló y chilló, agitándose. Raph había cortado la halga sosteniéndolo con su sai, y Elsa luchaba para sacar un shuriken, el cual utilizó para liberarse. Volteando alrededor, ella aterrizó de pie.

-Raph, Elsa!- dijo Leo. -Síganme! Tengo una idea!-

-Tu eres el jefe-, dijo Raphael.

Elsa recogió rápidamente su katana, y los tres de ellos rápidamente se bajó la escalera de incendios, Raph y Elsa siguieron a Leo. Aterrizaron, y aceleró hacia uno de los edificios más bajos. Viboralga aterrizó justo en frente de ellos, chillando, y los golpeó de nuevo con facilidad.

-Oh, ahora si estoy herida!- Elsa sostuvo su codo, empujando a sí misma dolorosamente.

-¿Ahora que?- Raph espetó a Leo.

Leo se puso de pie. -La atacaremos-.

-¿Enserio?- Raph dijo con sorpresa.

-Ya lo sabes,nuestra última pelea,fracasó, consistía en no escuchaste- dijo Elsa.

-Creanme-, dijo Leo. -En marcha!-

Sacudiendo la cabeza de una manera 'qué diablos', Elsa esquivó para evitar una de las trampas para moscas, y acusado. Raph cortaba las halgas cualquier próximos a su manera, y Elsa hizo lo mismo con su katana. Entonces, Leo dio una patada giratoria en el corazón relativamente sin protección de Viboralga. Viboralga tambaleó hacia atrás, chillando de dolor. Elsa vio velocidad de Leo hacia un montón de barriles de gas, y ella lo siguió.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, lider?-

-Un poco difícil de explicar ...- Leo gruñó mientras levantaba uno de los barriles de gas azul. -Estoy improvisando y necesito tus poderes.-

-Lo que tu...¿espera que?...- Elsa grito cuando Viboralga cayó cerca de ellos, cortesía de una fuerte patada de Raph. La mala hierba mutante al instante se volvió a mirarla con un chirrido mientras lanzaba un par de shurikens, que incrustados en la cabeza. Con un grito, Elsa se lanzó sobre él con su katana en la mano, sólo para ver una halga espinosa por accidente casi caia encima de ella, obligándola a saltar a un lado.

Leo arrojó el cilindro de gas en la cara de Viboralga, y rápidamente agarró a otro. Viboralga volvió de nuevo hacia chubasco en él, y golpeó Leo en los barriles de gas como el joven ninja trató de moverse hacia adelante. Leo se sacudió, y se quedó sin aliento como Viboralga se puso sobre él. De repente, Raph saltó sobre los hombros de Viboralga, gruñendo mientras trataba de mantener la parte posterior de malezas mutante.

Viboralga chilló, y agarró el ninja rojo alrededor del cuello con una de sus halgas, tirar y lo mantenia presionado. -Raphael!- Elsa saltando hacia adelante, agitando su katana, sólo para uno de los atrapamoscas de Viboralga golpearla contra la pared, sosteniendo su hombro. -Oh, tienes que estar bromeando.-

Leo gruñó mientras se golpeó de nuevo a un lado cuando trató de vaselina otro barril de gas en dientes, y llamó a un lado el resto de los barriles de gas, antes de envolver una halga alrededor del cuello de Leo, levantándolo en el aire y gritando en su cara.

Elsa tuvo el tiempo justo para ver el cilindro de gas que su hermano tenía en la mano detrás de su caparazon, antes de que él lo metió en la boca abierta de Viboralga, y luego una patada a la mala hierba en la cara, lo que obligó a liberarlo. Elsa se quedó sin aliento como el atrapamoscas la soltó.

-Elsa!- Leo aterrizó junto a ella. -¡Ahora!-

Elsa parpadeó por un momento, antes de darse cuenta del plan de su hermano. Poniéndose de pie, tiró uno de sus picos de hielo. El pico golpeó el cilindro de gas, y la maleza mutante fue encerrado en hielo.

-Booyakasha!- Raph saltó en el aire, y con su sai apuñalandolo en la cabeza de la Viboralga congelado, rompiéndolo.

Leo ayudó a Elsa, y los dos de ellos corrió hacia adelante. Raph volvió a Leo. -Buen trabajo.-

-Gracias-, dijo Leo felizmente. -Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Elsa se rió, y se envolvió cualquiera de los brazos sobre los hombros de sus hermanos. -Es bueno tener de vuelta, hermano mayor.-

-Y ...- Raph miraba al suelo. -Lo siento-, susurró.

Elsa se quedó mirándolo. -¿Qué dijiste?- Leo dijo en broma, mantenga una mano a la oreja. -No te escuche.-

Raph suspiro. -Dije...que...lo siento !- él gritó.

Elsa se agachó para evitar el ataque del sonido, y Leo retrocedió un poco. -Uf ...- Leo sacudió la cabeza. -Disculpa aceptada.-

* * *

Todo el mundo se reunio alrededor de Mikey, Donnie, Raph y Elsa observando ansiosamente mientras Leo llevó a cabo una rebanada de pizza en el que huele gama de su hermano más joven.

Mikey olfateó. -Mmm ...- Y abrió los ojos y se incorporo. -Pepperoni…-

-Siempre funciona,- dijo Leo con orgullo, tirando hacia atrás de la porción de pizza como Mikey alcanzado por ella.

Antes de Mikey podría conseguir la pizza, Raph agarró a su hermano más joven por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. -Mikey! ¡No me des esos sustos, amigo, crei perderte!- Abrazó a su hermano menor con fuerza.

-Chicos ...- dijo Mikey, como Raph tiró de él desde el abrazo. -Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Soñé que lo que habia en las alcantarillas era-

-Olvida eso Mikey-, dijo Donnie rápidamente. -Solo fue un sueño.- Se llevó un dedo a los labios, mirando a sus hermanos mayores cuando Elsa miró hacia otro lado.

-Estas aqui, Miguel Ángel-. Elsa abrazó Mikey. -Y no vuelvas a irte, eh?-

-Lo que tu digas, Elsa.- Mikey tomó la rebanada de pizza de Leo, y se lo comió con entusiasmo.

Raph le dio a Elsa un vistazo, lo que indicaba que lo siguiera cuando tomó a Leo por el brazo y lo llevó a un lado. -Que hay con la chica que trato de matarte?- preguntó Raph.

-No trató de matarme,- protestó Leo. -Ella me salvó.-

Elsa resopló. -Si,te lanzo un cuchillo a la cabeza- respondió Raph.

-Lo lanzo cerca de mi cabeza,- Leo corrigió, sosteniendo el cuchillo.

-Es del Clan del Pie.- Raph jugó la última carta.

Leo palmaditas a su hermano en el hombro. -Nadie es perfecto.-

Raph burló con incredulidad, y la boca de Elsa dejó caer como su hermano pasó por delante de ellos.

-Creo que nuestro querido líder esta enamorado- murmuró Elsa mientras Leo miró el cuchillo.


	15. La Agenda Extraterrestre

Otra noche. Otra pelea Kraang androide. Todo era normal, todo era diversión. Pero, por supuesto, las cosas tenían que tomar el desvío para el extraño. El muy raro. Y, honestamente, Elsa no estaba segura de cómo podían luchar contra ella.

-Booyakasha!- El grito de batalla de Mikey ciertamente mostró que se estaba divirtiendo.

Elsa dio un salto mortal sobre un par de Kraang droides y su láser de fuego, y les cortó por la mitad con su katana antes de que pudieran girar.

-Cuando la pelea termine,las llamadad tortugas seran derrotados por Kraang.Y Kraang capturara a la forma de vida que Kraang necesita conocida como niña con poderes-

Elsa enganchó su katana alrededor de la pistola del Kraang droide que estaba hablando, y la arrancó de sus manos, antes de patearlo de nuevo.-¿Forma de vida?...¿Kraang necesita?- Ella gritó cuando su cabeza fue casi arrancada por un disparo de láser. Girando alrededor, vio a Leo cortar los brazos de el culpable fuera. -¡Gracias, hermano!-

-¡No hay problema!-

La Kunoichi corrio hacia un par de Kraang droides, pasando bajo para evitar el fuego del arma. En el último momento, ella esquivó a un lado,el corte de las tobillos de la derecha Kraang androide. Se derrumbó en contra de su compañero, que tropezó con ella. Elsa cortó rápidamente de la parte superior del cuerpo del segunda Kraang androide. Ella sólo podía oír el zumbido de un par de pistolas láser detrás de ella, y ella hizo volteretas en el aire justo cuando el fuego láser golpeó la pared que había estado enfrentando. Ella aterrizó de pie,se puso de una rodilla frente a los tres Kraang droides que había disparado a ella, y sonrió.

-Elsa, ¡Cuidado!- Leo saltó de repente entre ella y los Kraang droides. Cortó con las dos katanas, y los androides se derrumbó en varios pedazos. -Estás bien hermanita- dijo Leo en voz calmante, mirando hacia abajo a su hermana pequeña, que todavía estaba apoyandose en una rodilla, mirándolo con sorpresa.

-Sí, estaba bien- Elsa dijo lentamente, poniéndose de pie. -No necesitaba tu ayuda ...- Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que su hermano no la estaba escuchando.

Leo había saltado sobre los hombros de un Kraang droide que no podía hacer nada en la cadena kusarigama de Mikey. -Tranquilo, Mikey!- Dio un salto, haciendo un par de volteretas en el aire, y cortar los brazos del androide al aterrizar. -Ya estas a salvo!- Él sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Mikey. -Oye ...yo estaba bien !-

Raph se trasladó junto a Elsa, gruñiendo ligeramente. -¿Que bicho le pico?- dijo Elsa.

Observaron como su líder procedió a acabar con los Kraang droides con una exuberancia que parecía mucho más útil de lo habitual, y en realidad era completamente innecesario. -Donnie! Detrás de ti!-

Donnie se dio la vuelta, agarrando su bo. -¿El muro?- Se volvió de nuevo justo a tiempo para ver a Leo acabar con los dos Kraangdroides que había estado luchando.

Después de haber bajado la mayor parte de los androides sin ayuda, Leo hizo una voltereta, un tirón, y aterrizó sin problemas, guardando sus katanas, sonriendo con confianza. Elsa guardo su katana, frunciendo el ceño a su hermano. Él era bueno, y lo sabía, pero Leo nunca les habia resfregado en la cara.

-Uh, ¿qué rayos fue eso ?- Donnie se le preguntó, hablando con Leo.

Mikey se empujó delante de sus hermanos mayores, que apunto a Leo de manera acusando. -Oye, tratas de impresionarnos?- El adolescente naranja abrazó con entusiasmo a Leo, pellizcando la mejilla. -Porque si lo lograste!-

Elsa vio los ojos de Raph se estrecharon con recelo. -¿Qué pasa, Raph?- Donnie pedido.

Raph dio a Elsa una mirada seria hacia los lados. -Creo que vi algo ...- A continuación, dio un paso hacia Leo. -¿Qué hay de ti , Leo? Tambien viste algo?-

Leo entrecerró los ojos. -No-, respondió en breve.

Elsa se sacudió ligeramente,los acontecimientos recientes y el extraño comportamiento de Leo. No estaba tratando de impresionarlos a ellos ... Pero definitivamente estaba tratando de impresionar a alguien.

Raph se cruzó de brazos. -Tortugas y hermana primero ¿no?-

-Tortugas y hermana primero- estuvo de acuerdo Leo. Los dos de ellos se quedó mirando el uno al otro.

Mikey retrocedió torpemente. -¿Sienten como si nos perdimos algo?- Donnie comentó a Mikey y Elsa.

-Mm ...- Elsa frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, por lo general preferiria no mentir.

-Todo el tiempo- dijo Mikey.

* * *

Elsa se situaba en el lado del dojo, listo para intervenir en cualquier momento. Raph y Leo finalmente se habían tomado su consejo; que se disputaron a cabo su argumento en el dojo.

-Sabias que el Clan del Pie nos vigilaba- acusó Raph.

-No el Pie!- Leo protestó. - Karai!-

-Karai es el Pie,- Raph y Elsa dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Leo intentó desabrochar su katana fuera sai de Raph, pero fracasó, y Raph presiona con fuerza, enganchando las dos empuñaduras sai alrededor de la hoja de la espada. -Sabia que nos vigilaba y quisiste lucirte!- Dijo Raphael.

Leo gruñó bajo, y se utiliza el bloque de Raph contra él, arrojando su hermano sobre su cabeza. Raph aterrizó duro en su caparazón, gimiendo.

-Estaba mostrandole lo formidables que somos-, defendió Leo. Él sonrió ligeramente, apuntando con su katana como Raph puso de pie. -Yo sabía que no iba a atacarnos.-

-Claro que no,- dijo con sarcasmo Raph, dando vueltas lentamente a su hermano.

-Fue ridículo, Leo,- dijo Elsa, dando un paso, y mirando a Leo. -Pudiste alertarnos al menos.-

-No hay ningún punto en renunciar a una pelea sólo atacar a los espectadores- espetó Leo.

-Los espectadores que nos estudiaban - dijo Elsa lentamente.

-Estaba estudiando nuestros movimientos!- Dijo Raphael, agarrando su sai. -Con el enemigo no coqueteas,acabas con el!-

-No, te equibocas con ella!- Leo protestó. -Tiene un lado bueno!-

Se volvió con su katana, y Raph lo bloquo.

-¿Ah si?- Dijo Raphael. -Si eso es lo que crees ¿por que no se lo dijiste a todos?-

-Por que ellos no lo entenderían!- dijo Leo.

Raph lo arrojó contra la pared, y le inmovilizó con un brazo. -¿Realmente crees que Mikey y Donnie no lo entenderian?- Se detuvo, pensando. -¿Tu crees que Donnie no lo entendería?-

-Tiene razón, Leo,- dijo Elsa, en movimiento junto a Raph. -Ellos no entenderian. No lo entenderían por qué no confias en ellos!-

-Mira- espetó Leo. -¡Yo se lo que hago!- Dicho esto, le dio un puñetazo a Raph en la espalda.

Raph se puso rápidamente en pie, y se dirigio a su hermano, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago. Leo aterrizó duro en su caparazon, y se protegio su rostro como objetivo Raph unos cuantos golpes, antes de apuntar un golpe de su propia, tirándolo hacia atrás. Justo cuando Leo estaba a punto de saltar al caparazon de Raph, Elsa lo dejó a un lado en el aire. Rodaron en el suelo por un momento, y Leo termino haciendole una llave a su hermana.

-Creeme Leonardo,ella es una Kunoichi- Elsa bruscamente, liberandose de su agarre. Ella dio un puñetazo a su hermano mayor en el estómago, y rápidamente se puso de pie. -El engaño es el arte de una Kunoichi-

Leo fue llevado al suelo por Raph, que había saltado en su caparazón. Leo rodó a salir de debajo de su hermano, terminando justo al lado de Elsa. Él barrió su pierna, dejando a su hermana en el suelo, antes de saltar sobre Raph, y tirando de él en una llave de cabeza.

-Deben confiar en mí-, dijo Leo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?- Raph se rompió.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí ?- Todos levantaron la vista al oír la voz aguda de su Sensei.

Elsa rápidamente consiguió ponerse de pie, y Leo libero a Raph, los dos de ellos de pie.

-Uh, nada importante-, dijo Leo rápidamente.- No, Raph? Elsa?- Él les lanzaba miradas afiladas.

Raph se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Él suspiró. -Si.- Abandonó el dojo, asegurándose de golpear el hombro de Leo cuando salia.

Elsa suspiró, asintió a su padre, y siguió a Rafael. '¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Leonardo ...? - Casi tan pronto como se fue el dojo, alguien la agarró por la muñeca y la apretó contra la pared.

-Oh ...- Raph la dejó ir. -No eres Leo-.

-Excelente deducción Raphael- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo, dándole un empujón. Ella suspiró, cruzando los brazos. -¿Que vamos hacer Raph?-

Raph también se cruzó de brazos. -Bueno, tal vez con nuestra conversación entre en razón ...- Se encogió de hombros. -Él es Leo. Él normalmente tiene que darse cuenta.-

-Soy una Kunoichi Raph,hasta podria yo hacer lo mismo que hace Karai- dijo Elsa dudosa.-Mi padre me enseño todo sobre ser una Kunoichi.-

Leo repente salió del dojo. No los vio,pero chocó con Raph el hombro. Como observaban Raph y Elsa, el Ninja azul entró a su habitación. Podían oír el portazo de la puerta. Elsa intercambió una mirada cautelosa con Raph.

* * *

Elsa levantó bruscamente la vista de su revista cuando oyó las barras de entrada,Leo se metió en la guarida, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Elsa intercambió una mirada con Raph, y los dos de ellos corrieron rápidamente a su hermano.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Raphael. -Le vas a hablar sobre ella?-

-No hace falta- dijo Leo. -Tuve... una charla con ella ... y va a dejarnos en paz.-

-Oh, si claro- Raph dijo con sarcasmo.

-Fuerte y claro.- dijo Elsa echó la mano en el aire.

-Los villanos siempre se retractan cuando se los pides- Dijo Raphael. -Le enviare un mensaje al Kraang y para que deje de mutar cosas.-

Leo miró a ambos irritado, y entró en la cocina. -No puedo creer que perdio la cabeza- murmuró Elsa. Ella y Raph siguieron a Leo a la cocina.

Donnie ya estaba allí, trabajando en su computadora. Mikey abrió la nevera con entusiasmo. -Bien, chicos,- dijo, mirando en la nevera. -¿Qué quieren? Omelett pizza, o una pizza omelett?-

-¿Y cual es la diferencia?- dijo Raph irritado.

Mikey sacó los huevos. -Esta bien,no puedo engañarlos.-

Elsa saltó un poco cuando su teléfono sonó , dejando escapar su tono retro texto. Todo el mundo parecía haber recibido un mensaje de texto,así, y Elsa leyó, con el ceño fruncido. Fue en extrema lado corto, y parecía haber sido escrito por alguien en panico.

-Oigan,acaban de recibir un mensaje de Abril?- dijo Donnie.

-Sí.-

-Mm hm-.

-El suyo tambien dice que la esta atacando una señora?- preguntó Donnie.

-Seguro.-

-Mm hm-.

-Sí.-

-¿Eso se considerada una emergencia?- Donnie dijo lentamente.

-Eso creo- dijo Leo. Hubo un momento de silencio. -¡Muevanse!-

* * *

Parecían hacer un poco de cruzar las líneas de la policía o de allanamiento de morada en su línea de -trabajo- ... ¿Era inquietante que no tenían ningún reparo simplemente a descansar abierto las puertas de casi todos los lugares que fueron a? Y literalmente patearon todas las puerta para tenerla abiertas. Pero bueno, esta escuela era propiedad pública más o menos. No es como que necesitaban una orden. También, Abril necesitaba su ayuda.

Ellos patearon para abrir las puertas de la escuela,sus hermanos con las armas preparadas. -¡Genial!- Mikey exclamó, los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera tomar suficiente de su entorno en una pagina. -Así que así son las escuelas!-

De repente, las alarmas empezaron a sonar, luces intermitentes en las máquinas de metal a ambos lados de las cuatro tortugas.-Que clase de escuela es esta?- Elsa dijo irritada. -Esa fue una pregunta retórica, Donatello, gracias.-

En un breve movimiento de cabeza de Leo, Raph apuñaló a uno de sus sai en la máquina. Para su irritación, no se detuvieron y se llevaron tres puñaladas más para la alarma a decaer finalmente. A medida que continuaron los escalones, vieron la parte posterior de una mujer humana.

-Oye ...- Raph dijo lentamente, intercambiando una mirada con Leo. -Me siento tonto.-

-Uf ...- gimió Leo. -Abril deberia saber que los celulares son solo para emergencias.-

Elsa suspiro mirando la escuela. -Y pensar de que aquí hubiera estudiado si el Kraang no hubiera interferido en mi vida, es difícil saber si debería alegrarme o desilusionarme.

De repente, la cabeza de la mujer frente a ellos se dio la vuelva como en una pelicula de terror, los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes de color rojo robótico. -Ap- Ap-April O'Neil?-

-Aw, conejos de alcantarilla- Raph murmuro.

Elsa sacó rápidamente su katana. -Urgh, eso es sólo mal ...- La extraña mujer delante de ellos giró su cuerpo alrededor de estar en correspondencia adecuada con la cabeza, y luego dobló sus brazos todo el camino de vuelta en los codos, revelando cañones de las armas de una especie. -Se, debi alegrarme!-

La dama robot disparó sus cañones de codo. Con un grito, las tortugas y la chica se precipitaron hacia adelante para evitar los misiles puntiagudos, que explotó justo detrás de ellos, la onda de choque tirar todos ellos hacia delante. Elsa masculló agarrando el manillar de la escalera.

-¡Leo!- Gritó Mikey. -Creo que esto cuenta como...!-

-Una emergencia, lo sé!- Leo rompió.

-Oh,eso no vale- Elsa murmuró, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza al oír el tono de alta wirring, y ella,Leo y Mikey saltó justo a tiempo cuando la dama robot aterrizó en el manillar en una posición en cuclillas, rompiendo fácilmente.

Cuando se levantó, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver Raph,con el sai levantado y dispuesto a apuñalar. Se hizo puñalada, a través de la mano de la dama robot, pero ella sólo sonrió espeluznantemente, sin ser perturbados por la mano provocó. Raph tuvo el tiempo justo para jadear,antes de la dama robot giró su brazo sobre su cabeza, girando también a Raph. La tortuga rojo sacó su sai, y él voló sobre la parte superior de la pantalla trofeo de la escuela, aterrizando limpiamente.

Elsa trató corriendo hacia la dama robot desde atrás, con el objetivo de rebanar los brazos. Pero la dama robot giró rápidamente la cabeza alrededor.-Oh,diablos!- Elsa hizo un último segundo salto mortal sobre el bot, aterrizando en cuclillas. La señora robot se volvió de nuevo, la apertura de una grito cuando una pieza de acero blanco, que parecía para todo el mundo como una hoja de papel, se incrustó en el cristal de la pantalla trofeo justo al lado de la cabeza.

Haciendo uso de su sai, Raph cortar la cuerda que sujeta la luz, obviamente, con la esperanza de soltarlo en la dama robot.

No funcionó, pero fue una buena idea. El robot dama saltó a un lado, aterrizando como araña de la misma manera, antes de pararse para hacer frente a Leo. El resto de las tortugas y Elsa se pusieron rápidamente detrás de su jefe, esperando el plan de juego.

-¿Que eres? ¿La mujer araña?- pregunto Elsa dudosa

-Bien, chicos,- dijo Leo con confianza. -Pongamos a esta antiguedad de nuevo en la vitrina!.-

Sus hermanos hicieron una mueca de dolor. -Leo-, dijo Raphael. -Aveces escucharte,literalmente duele!-

La señora bot sacó los cañones de codo de nuevo, y Leo, Donnie y Elsa se acercaron al igual que se dispararon dos misiles. Sin embargo, gracias a dos shurikens certeros de Raph, los misiles fueron puestos ligeramente fuera de curso, y explotaron en el aire.

La Kunoichi y dos ninjas rebotaron en las paredes, confundiendo el bot dama en cuanto a quién se debe disparar primero. Cuando llegaron a ella, era demasiado tarde. Katana, katanas y nagnita en rodajas, y los dos brazos y la cara del robot de señora, yacían en el suelo. El robot chillo, muy parecido a un Kraang droide, espasmos y convulsiones. Debajo de la cara, era sólo cables, metal y chisp.

\- Mikey !- Gritó Leo. -Agua de bebedero!-

-¡Lo sé!- Mikey exclamó con entusiasmo, haciendo un gesto hacia la fuente de agua con entusiasmo. -La escuela lo tiene todo!-

-No, rociala!-

-Oh.- Tarea ahora establecido, Mikey pulso el botón duro. Tan pronto como el agua golpeó el robot mal funcionamiento en la -cara-, sus convulsiones se hicieron más espasmódica. creando electricidad, el robot se derrumbó, aún temblando ligeramente.

-Whoo!- Elsa guardo su katana. -Toma eso maestra de pacotilla!-

-¡Abril!- Donnie llama con ansiedad, guardando su Bo. -¿En dónde estás?-

'Cierto, me había olvidado de ella ... -

De repente, un armario cercano se abrió de una patada, y en ese armario estaba Abril O'Neil salió a grandes zancadas. Pateó el bot caído en la cabeza. -Y quedate así!-

Elsa retrocedió, sosteniendo una de las manos de Abril. -Woah,calmate leona- dijo Elsa en broma.

Abril puso los ojos, sonriendo, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Donnie. Elsa tuvo que reprimir una risa como su hermano prodigio se sonrojó.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Abril agradecida.

Donnie sonrió, abriendo los brazos para un abrazo. Abril levantó una ceja. -No tienes por que agradecer ...- Donnie dijo torpemente, agitando su cabello. Seguía sonriendo ampliamente como Abril frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Todos ellos, a excepción de Raph y Mikey, se inclinó sobre el robot, que todavía estaba provocando un poco.

-¿Que puede ser esa cosa?- dijo abril.

-Parece un Kraang droide- dijo Leo lentamente. -Pero sin el Kraang.-

-Sus cables aún se están moviendo ...- Elsa retrocedió ligeramente, estremeciéndose. -Uf, eso es malo.-

-Dijo que era del Proyecto del Genomica Mundial- dijo April. El Proyecto Genoma Mundial era un centro de investigación de algún tipo, que fue recogiendo el ADN de la escuela de Abril.

-Guau ...- dijo Mikey, y Elsa se volvió y casi gritó cuando vio la cara del robot en lugar de su hermano. -¿Cómo sabria el Kraang que enviaste el ADN de tu saliva al Proyecto Genomico Mundial?-

Raph se volvió a mirarlo, y dejó escapar un grito más bien poco digno. Elsa se rió, y Raph gruñó. Quito la -máscara- de las manos de Mikey, y le dio a Elsa en la cara.

-El Kraang debio entrar en su sistema-, dijo Donnie. Elsa se frotó la cara, con el ceño fruncido. -¿Quién sabe que informacion estara robando?-.

-Abril- dijo Leo, viendo a su amiga humana. -Tu ponte a salvo en las a ver el Proyecto Genomico Mundial.-

-Primero- dijo Mikey, totalmente recuperado del golpe, y señalando a un cartel en el que un vikingo había conquistado una pantera. -Hay que acabar con las panteras de Eastside! Segun este cartel, se lo merecen.-

* * *

Estaban en modo oculto completo al saltar a través de los tejados de la ciudad de Nueva York, en dirección al edificio donde estaba siendo controlado el Proyecto Genomico Mundial. En un momento dado, Elsa se puso rígido, y se dio la vuelta, seguro de que ella sintió que alguien observándolos. Le pareció ver un destello de metal, pero no podía estar seguro. Ella gruñó bajo en su garganta, como un lobo de advertencia posibles depredadores que se sabía que estaban allí, y continuó después de que sus hermanos.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio Proyecto Genomico. Por supuesto, incluso la puerta de la azotea estaba cerrada con llave.

-¿Como vamos a entrar?- dijo Raph entre dientes.

Elsa, Leo, Raph y Mikey estaban apunto de sacar sus armas. -Dejamelo a mi-, dijo Donnie. Sacó un chip de computadora. -Yo se con que hacerlo.- Sus hermanos se quejaron.

-No puede ser- murmuró Leo.

A medida que el ninja púrpura se arrodilló, y enchufadno el chip en la cerradura eléctrica, Raph se acercó a la puerta. -yo tambien se como hacerlo ...- Y una patada hacia abajo, tirando el chip de las manos de Donnie. Mikey sonrió ampliamente a Donnie como él frunció el ceño, sus hermanos entraron en el edificio. Elsa rió, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Donnie mientras se levantaba. -Vamos, mi querido Donatello,- ella dijo en broma. -Sigamos con el juego!-

Donnie sacudió su brazo, y entró en el edificio. Antes que Elsa entró tras él, ella frunció el ceño. Ella gruñó de nuevo, y entró en el edificio,permitiendo que la puerta se cierre detrás de ella.

-Saben- dijo Mikey, ya que en silencio caminaron por los pasillos oscuros, la iluminación iniciales WGP ciertos lugares pequeños en un neón de color rosa familiarizado. -Para ser un laboratorio humano, este lugar esta muy Kraang y ...-

-Saben- susurró Leo. -Yo creo que el Kraang el Proyecto Genomico Mundial!-

-Pero, ¿para que quedrian tanto ADN humano?- dijo Donnie.

-Ademas, ¿por qué me consideraron forma de vida?- Elsa murmuró.

-Bueno, eso es lo que vamos a averiguar-, dijo Leo.

* * *

La sala principal de la instalación era muy colorido, y muy resplandor y gracias a una enorme base de mutágeno. Pero no había tiempo para admirar o de otra manera, debido a dos Kraang droides custodiaban el lugar. Tan pronto como las cuatro tortugas y la chica habían entrado en la habitación, la apertura de la puerta con un silbido, y visto los androides, que habían escondieron. Los androides habían dado la vuelta al oír el sonido de la puerta, pero se supone que no vio nada. Pero sin duda vieron a Mikey, ya que se dio la vuelta.

-Booyakasha ...- el ninja feliz y despreocupado dijo en un susurro.

Antes de que los droides pudieran reaccionar, Donnie se colocó detrás de ellos, girando su bo. Tan pronto como los dos androides estaban abajo, Elsa y Raph los metieron en una celda presunta, o al menos eso es lo que se hizo cuando se activan el Kraangs salieron de sus cuerpos droides, y se lanzaron contra el cristal, chillando con enfado.

-Jueguen hay como hermanitos- dijo Raph, apuntando a los Kraangs, sonriendo.

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Leo, mirando a las paredes de colores, todos los cuales tenían una etiqueta engomada que ofrece un animal o una planta en particular.

-No lo sé, pero quiero decorar mi habitación de esta manera...estaba bromeando- Elsa añadió con irritación, como Leo le lanzó una mirada. La Kunoichi se tensó los hombros repentinamente. Estaba segura de que alguien o algo les estaba observando. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia arriba en la plataforma superior de la habitación. Raph estaba de pie en la plataforma, e hizo contacto visual con ella. Él movió la cabeza oscuramente.

-Parece que estan recolectando ADN de toda la flora y fauna de la tierra- dijo Donnie, y Elsa se volvió hacia él.

Leo comenzó. - ¿Qué ?-

-Haciendo bloques amigos- dijo Mikey, andando. -Luego te hablare de ciencia.-

-Que estaran haciendo con todo ese ADN-, dijo Donnie.

-Sea lo que sea, que no puede ser bueno-, dijo Leo, el Capitán Obvio. -Destruyamos este lugar.-

-Oigan- Mikey habló. -¿Dónde está Raph?

Hubo un sonido de chasquido desde arriba. - Te tengo!- Y Elsa levantó bruscamente. De pie en la parte superior del núcleo era mutágeno Raph,que sostenía una muy familiar Kunoichi del Clan ded Pie en una llave de brazo. El par de ellos cayó sobre la plataforma media del núcleo mutágeno, y la Kunoichi miró con furia a las tortugas de abajo menos a la otra Kunoichi.

-Karai!- Leo exclamo.

-Kara ¿que ?- Donnie dijo confusamente.

Elsa abrio los ojos.-Tu ... sabia que alguien nos seguia!-

-Te creiste muy sigilosa- Raph comentó a Karai, sonriendo.

Karai tomó el ninja rojo de la muñeca, y lo arrojó al suelo,presionando un pie en el pecho de Raph. -Tengo mis momentos.- Una máscara de negro estaba cubriendo su boca, pero estaba sin duda sonriendo.

-¡Me robaste el movimiento!- dijo Elsa irritada.

Raph gruñó, y Elsa al instante salto sobre el núcleo del mutágeno. Ella trato de golpear a Karai, que hizo una voltereta fácilmente. Raph se puso de pie, sacó su sai, y él y Elsa corrieron la Kunoichi contrario. Karai bloqueo que el sai de Raph con su armadura de la muñeca, y saco un Shikomizue con la mano libre. Ella cortó la pequeña espada a Raph, lo que le obligó a romper el bloque. Raph fue golpeado con una patada alta.

Elsa salto mortal rápidamente sobre su hermano, y aterrizó en cuclillas frente a Karai. -Al fin una Kunoichi contra quien tener una buena batalla- rompió Elsa. Ella saco su katana y le dirigio un golpe que Karai esquibo facilmente,la Kunoichi del Pie intengo golpearla con el Shikomizue y Elsa hizo una voltereta hacia atras facilmente.

Ambas Kunoichis dieron un bloqueo de espada mirandose cara a cara

-¿Qué quieres de mis hermanos ahora?- dijo entre dientes.

-Tu eres a la que Destructor busca- Karai respondió simplemente, sus ojos color avellana de oro,estaban brillando mientras sonreí habia visto esos ojos una vez,pero,no sabia cuando ni en donde.

Elsa gruño, y rápidamente sin cruzar su katana,hacentandole un golpe a la mandíbula de la Kunoichi se tambaleó hacia atrás, mirando a Elsa con una mezcla de rabia,diversión, y un poco de sorpresa.

-Impresionante ...- Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para pelear contra Raph, y bloquear con su Shikomizue,que resonó contra el sai de Raph.

-Raph!- Leo gritó -Elsa! Karai! ¡ya basta!-

Elsa estaba a punto de barrer los pies de Karai, pero fue sacada a un lado.

-Elsa, fue suficiente !- Leo dijo, sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermana con fuerza.

-Leo, ¿qué estás haciendo ?- Elsa se rompió. -Ella está tratando de matarnos! Está tratando de matar a Raph !-

-Raph la atacó primero!- Leo defendió

-Lo siento, Leonardo, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que les haga daño!- Elsa barrió a cabo su pierna, golpeando Leo hacia abajo, y se dio la vuelta para ver el caparazon de Raph.

-Así que esto es lo que convierte a la gente en monstruos- Karai estaba diciendo, evitando cuidadosamente todos los ataques de Raph. Ella bloqueó otro ataque con sus muñequeras. -¿Como funciona?-

-Inclinate un poco mas y te lo mostrare- Raph replicó.

Entonces, Karai forzó el bloque hacia abajo, y empujó la cabeza hacia delante, golpeando Raph fuera del núcleo de mutágeno. Elsa corrió hacia adelante, agarrando su katana, y Karai simplemente la bloqueo, lo que permite que la katana se engancho alrededor del Shikomizue. En un movimiento rápido, Elsa la barrió con su pie. Como Karai se cayó el núcleo de mutágeno, ella se realizó un flip ordenado, y levantó el Shikomizue, listo para apuñalar a Raph.

Justo antes de que los dos podrían entrar en conflicto, Elsa observó, aturdida, como Leo se interpuso entre ambos, tanto el bloqueo de sai y el Shikomizue con las dos hojas de katana. -Ya basta !- Gritó Leo. -Van a disparar ...- Se tambaleó hacia atrás tanto como su hermano y la Kunoichi se apartaron, y se estremeció mientras su mano toco la consola, lo que permitio una alarma se escuchara.-Uno de esos…-

-¿Que haces Leo?- Raph espetó en tono acusador. Señaló con el sai a Karai. -Estas protegiendola? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ella es de los malos!

-¡No lo es!- Leo protestó.

-Sí, lo soy- respondió Karai,en la cara de Raph.

Elsa saltó fuera del núcleo de mutágeno, y empujó la Kunoichi de oposición en el pecho. -La armadura lo dice todo- gruñó ella.

El Kraang tomó ese momento para responder a la llamada de alarma. Rodearon a los ninjas y Kunoichi, más o menos cubren las paredes, y luego se volvió hacia los intrusos. Por supuesto,tenían armas.

-Los que no estén autorizados por la autoridad de Kraang que existen en este lugar serán destruidos por Kraang en este lugar.-

Las tortugas y Elsa prepararon sus armas

-Este día continua mejorando- dijo Karai.

El Kraang abrió fuego. En gran medida a la sorpresa de Elsa, Karai corrio con un grito, con el Shikomizue en la mano, teniendo a uno de los Kraangdroides.

Elsa decidió no pensar demasiado en ello mientras corria hacial el cañón láser.

-¡Ves!- oyó decir a Leo. -Está de nuestro lado!-

Elsa se burló, dando un salto mortal sobre el asalto de cañón, y el aterrizaje detrás del androide operar el cañón. Con un grito, y tres movimientos con su katana, el androide cayó en pedazos.

-¿Si escuchaste lo que dijiste?- Raph dijo irritado.

Elsa gritó cuando su hombro estaba casi por ser cortado por un disparo láser. Salto de espalda en el aire, aterrizó en cuclillas, cortando las piernas de un par Kraang droides.

-Me agrada tu hermano, Leo ...- Karai aterrizó entre las filas de Kraang droides que están delante Elsa, terminando todos ellos con una cortada con su Shikomizue. -Es casi tan entretenido como tu.-

-Cuando esto termine te mostrare que tanto puedo entretenerte- gruñó Raph.

Los ojos de Karai brillaron cuando vio a Elsa en cuclillas frente a ella. -No, si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo primero- gruñó Elsa.

Karai saltó de su agacharse, y llevado por su Shukomizue, que resonó contra las cuchillas de la katana. -Te gusta jugar con mis hermanos? Adivina que ... Yo puedo jugar mas de lo que ellos pueden.-

Karai se burló un poco. -Aw, Leo estaba más dispuestos. Sin embargo, parece ser la unica dispuesta a jugar.-

-Leo nunca arriesgo nuestras vidas- dijo Elsa entre dientes. -Y no voy a arriesgar la suya.-

-Aw, eso es dulce,- dijo burlonamente Karai. -Ha sido agradable tener una conversación de chicas por una vez, pero yo quiero saber mas de ellos ...- Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia donde venían más Kraang droides, con un cañón mucho más grande.

Antes de que Elsa podría tomar la supuesta distracción a su favor, Karai llevó la palma de la mano a la garganta de la Kunoichi Hamato. Elsa se derrumbó, jadeando.

-Llegan los Kraang para proporcionar la ayuda que ha sido solicitada por Kraang.-

-Nos atraparon!- exclamó Leo.

-No ... los atraparon.- Karai estaba apoyado en la consola casualmente. -¿Qué pasa si hago esto?- Su dedo se movía sobre un botón en la consola.

Elsa tosió, tratando de conseguir su tráquea a trabajar de nuevo.

-No!- Raph shouted.

-No hagas eso!- Leo advirtió.

-Resultado altamente indeseable.- Aabían que era malo si incluso el Kraang no quería que lo presionara.

-Tendre que hacerlo.- Karai pulso el botón.

Elsa utilizo la consola para ponerse de pie, y vio que todo el ADN, todo el ADN de todas las especies de plantas y animales, fue absorbido por el núcleo de mutágeno. -Felicidades,nos causaste un problema...Karai-

El mutágeno brillaba varios colores diferentes, wirring ya que procesa todo el ADN. El humo estaba derramando, haciendo Elsa tosio de se terminó, un tentáculo se dejó caer hacia fuera desde el núcleo mutágeno. Elsa se tensó al oír el sonido del metal siendo agarrado, y el sonido de morir Kraang droides. Sólo tenía el instinto de saltar lejos como otro tentáculo se dejó caer exactamente dónde había estado, al igual que Karai. Las dos Kunoichi se unieron a los ninjas, y vieron como surgió esta nueva creación.

-Miau ...- Fue una especie de pulpo, híbrido de gato, con los ojos grandes. Elsa curvó ligeramente el labio.

-Aw ...- dijo Mikey. -¡Es un encanto!-

De repente, la cabeza extendida hacia arriba, y los globos oculares se volvió como la de un caracol, que se adjunta a la cadena como apéndices. Una aleta de la cabeza de la cobra real estalló, y lo abrió su boca muy grande, dando un rugido eructo similar.

Todos ellos se lanzaron a un lado como lo derribado un tentáculo, y el restante Kraang comenzaron a abrir fuego contra su creación siseo, y se movió hacia adelante, destruyendo con eficacia la mayor parte del Kraang.

-Guau!- Karai exclamó. -Que horrible cosa!-

-¿Que nombre debo ponerle a esto?- Mikey dijo, sonando un poco agitado.

-Buena pregunta.- Karai arrojó la mitad superior de una disfuncional Kraang droide por encima del hombro. -Bueno, Adios.- El uso de unos pocos pies sostiene, Karai rápidamente hizo su camino a la plataforma superior, y abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Elsa se rompió, desviando un disparo de láser parásita.

-Afuera- Karai dijo simplemente.

-No nos ayudaras a derrotarlo?- dijo Leo. -Es culpa tuya!-

-Dejare que los heroes lo hagan!- Karai dijo alegremente.

-Confie en ti!- Gritó Leo.

-Lose! Te equibocaste, ¿no?- Y ella se había ido.

Elsa dejó escapar un corto agudo grito de rabia y frustración,. Se volvió al oír el crepitar de electricidad. -ojos eléctricos?- De hecho, los globos oculares del mutantes no identificado estaban cobrando con la electricidad.

Leo y Elsa se prepararon para luchar, pero más Kraang droides comenzaron a disparar en el mutante. El mutante lanzó sus tentáculos en frente de su cara, sibilante. Leo grito cuando el mutante balanceó sus tentáculos a los droides, llevándolos hacia abajo. Él y Elsa se lanzaron a un lado, y el mutante decidió perseguir a Leo, disparando electricidad a partir de sus globos oculares.

-¿Que?- dijo Raph a Mikey y Donnie, como Elsa corrió a ellos, jadeando. -Seguimos siendo admiradores de Karai?-

-No sé quién es- dijo Donnie. -Pero sé que la detesto!-

-Únete al grupo- dijo Elsa. Ellos grito como Leo corrió hacia ellos, el octo mutante ahora demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Sí, que estaban corriendo hacia el Kraang. Pero el Kraang no estaban interesados en ellos en este momento. Ambos cañones y armas de fuego fueron disparados en el octo mutante. (Y si alguno de ellos fueron alcanzados, así, que era una ventaja para el Kraang).

-Mira Leo,- Raph dijo burlonamente, corriendo al lado de su hermano mayor. -Ahora los Kraangs están de nuestro lado!-

-Callate- gruñó Leo.

Se enfrentaron con e3 Kraang, teniendo algunos de ellos hacia abajo. El octo mutante era mucho más eficaz, derribando más de diez Kraang a la vez, por no mencionar el cañón láser.

-Y supongo que eso significa que el mutante esta de nuestro lado tambien- comentó Elsa.

Raph se burló, pero gritó cuando algo lo tomo por el tobillo. Elsa frenó en seco. -Raph!-

Elsa corrió detrás de su hermano como un tentáculo tiró de él hacia lo mutante. El mutante envolvió el tentáculo alrededor del cuerpo del ninja rojo y levantándolo en el aire. Raph se esforzó y logró forzar su salida del bucle, aterrizando sobre sus pies.

-Buen intento,pulpo punk !- Él se golpeó a un lado por otro tentáculo.

-¡No no!- Mikey habló. -Dile pulpo,gusano ojos de gelatina !- Él frunció el ceño. -Eh ...solo digamosle Justin.- De repente, el joven ninja se golpeó con fuerza contra la pared por un tentáculo.

-Mikey!- Raph gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Elsa tuvo que hacer volteretas como los globos oculares eléctricos estaban dirigidas a ella, aterrizando junto a Donnie. 'Justin' rugía, barriendo sus tentáculos. -¡Leo!- gritó Elsa. -Un plan sería agradable!-

Donnie gritó repentinamente como la electricidad que lo golpeó, y él se derrumbó. -Donatello!- Elsa se puso en cuclillas, sólo para que un tentáculo los golpeara a ella y su hermano. Ella levantó la katana instintivamente, para cortar a la cosa, pero otro tentáculo la golpeó desde atrás. Se golpeó con la consola, con fuerza, y se deslizó al suelo.

Elsa se esforzó por permanecer consciente, sus ojos más que lo que le permite mirar a través de las tapas de hendidura. Vagamente, que podía ver a Leo mirando a sus hermanos caídos. -Raph tiener razon ...- dijo Leo a sí mismo. -Esto es mi culpa.-

Justin entre dientes, mirando a esta última amenaza. Leo gritó, carriendo. Esquivando los disparos eléctricos de los globos oculares, Leo aterrizó una patada a la cara de Justin. Justin parecía un poco aturdido, y aún más con el fin de Leo dirigido cuatro hits más a la cara. En el último golpe, Leo aterrizó en cuclillas, de espaldas a la octo mutante, que pasó su tentáculo, lanzando el ninja revestido azul en el aire. Elsa gimió,logrando mover su cuerpo, y su vista comenzó a aclararse. Leo ahora estaba de pie sólo tres pies de distancia, mirando a Justin, que parecía estar mirando la derecha de nuevo.

-Oye, Justin!- Leo lo señaló con su katana. -Esto termina ahora !- Justin entre dientes, y le disparó a la electricidad en el joven ninja. La electricidad golpeó la hoja de katana. Gruñidos, Leo conecta ambas empuñaduras de sus katanas, permitiendo que la electricidad para hacer funcionar a través de ambos. Con un grito, Leo clavó una de las katanas en la consola

La cosa explotó, y Elsa era vagamente consciente de la mano de Leo en su espalda. Él la había agarrado y alejado de la consola. Elsa se puso de pie, con su hermano como soporte. Justin estaba literalmente en el fuego. fuego verde. Dijo entre dientes, y se estrelló contra la pared.

-¡Ah!- Mikey gritó, él y los demás se pusieron en pie. -Te gusto Justin!-

La celebración de la tortuga más joven fue interrumpidacuando el edificio comenzó a hacer ruido.

-¡Vamonos!- gritó Leo. -Hay que salir de aquí!-

* * *

Se encontraban en una de las salidas de incendios de gran altura, viendo como la construcción del Proyecto del Genomico Mundial se quemaba, las sirenas del camión de bomberos que se espalda de Elsa la estaba matando, y ella no se sentía de buen humor. No con el Kraang, no con Justin, no con Karai, y ciertamente no con Leo.

-Así queeee...- dijo Mikey torpemente.

-Creemos que..alguien deberia decir algo- dijo Donnie, mirando a Leo acusadoramente.

Elsa y Raph dispararon a su hermano una mirada, y Leo apartó la mirada, con un suspiro.

* * *

De vuelta a casa, de pie en medio del pozo como un sospechoso en el juicio, el joven líder se explica ahora toda la cosa a toda su familia. Eso incluyó al Maestro Splinter.

-Debi haberles hablado antes de Karai- dijo Leo. -Pero realmente crei que ella podria ser buena ! Y... yo creo que..la verdad ... me gustaba ...- Se echó a su familia una mirada de tristeza. -Adelante ... rianse ...-

Elsa no tenía ganas de reír. De hecho, más que nada, que era una especie de sentir lástima por su hermano. De todas las chicas con las que podría haber encontrado,ella tenía que estar en el Clan del Pie. Había sido un poco obvio que le gustaba, pero era algo más que escuchar enrealidad admitió. -Oh, Leo ...- Elsa se levantó de la etapa de boxes.

-Leo- dijo Mikey. -Como pudiste confiar en ella.-

-Como pudiste no confiarnoslo a nosotros- dijo Donnie.

Leo miró a su familia con culpabilidad. -Me equivoque ... en verdad lo siento.-

-Traté de advertirle- dijo Abril, suspirando.

-Tambien tu- dijo Raph entre dientes.

Leo se encogió ligeramente a medida que Spliter se adelantó. -Leonardo-, dijo su Sensei. -No es el primer joven, o tortuga, que hace el papel de tonto por una chica.-

-Hay tienes a Donnie- dijo Mikey, quien gruñó como Donnie le golpeó bruscamente.

-Sin embargo- continuó Splinter. -Si esa chica es una Kunoichi al servicio de tu enemigo,es un error que no puedes cometer.-

-Hai, sensei,- dijo Leo, cerrando los ojos.

-El engaño es el arma más poderoso de un ninja,- dijo astilla. -Y parece que Karai lo domina.-

-Lo sé ... No confiare en ella, ahora lose.- Leo levantó la vista hacia Splinter ya que este último le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bien- dijo la rata mutante. -Debes aprender de tus errores.- Se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias por entenderlo- dijo Leo sonriendo un poco. -Y por no enfadarte.-

Splinter se volvió, mirando. -¿Quién dice que no me enfade?- Y apuñaló con su baston sobre el pie de Leo.

-¡Ay!- Leo saltó sobre un pie, sosteniendo su pie abusado, lloriqueando. Él se cayó, silbando un poco.

* * *

Más tarde, el Ninja azul salió del laboratorio. Donnie había estado examinando sus manos, debido a las quemaduras que había recibido debido a la forma en que había derrotado a Justin. Leo había protestado, y se agitaba innecesariamente, pero no estaba en ninguna posición de hacerlo. Una vez más, Elsa y Raph se miraron como su hermano se dirigió hacia su habitación, y los dos de ellos lo persiguieron.

-Oye, hermano,- Raph llama. Leo volvió. -Que bueno que entraste en razon.-

Leo sonrió tímidamente, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Tenías razón ... en que estaba pensando.-

Elsa puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Leo. -Pensaste como cualquier chico normal, Leo ...-

-Entiendo por que te gusto-, dijo Raph, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo. -Aunque tenga un enfoque maligno...-. Elsa le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Leo se rió. -Bueno, no te preocupes, por que ya lo eh superado.-

Raph golpeo a Leo en el hombro mientras pasaba por delante, en dirección a su habitación. Elsa golpeó ligeramente a Leo en la cabeza de una manera cariñosa. -¿Por qué no duermes un poco, hermano? Hablando de eso, mejor me voy y hago a Donnie dormir un poco también.-

-Sí.- Leo se rió.-Descansa hermanita-

-Buenas noches, Leo.- Elsa se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Donnie, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.

Leo estaba mirando al suelo con tristeza.


	16. El Pulverizador

Donnie no era exactamente una tortuga de sociedad, pero pasar todo el día fuera de la madriguera no era propio de él. Pero había dejado muy claro que no quería que supieran lo que estaba haciendo. Todavía...

Mikey había intentado distraerlo con la pizza, Raph intentó gritar métodos de razonamiento, Leo y Elsa había intentado, pero Donnie solamente había dicho que se modificó el antiguo vagón de metro de Cabeza de Piel. Y teniendo en cuenta que habían necesaria para empujar la cosa estúpida todo el camino de vuelta a casa, todo el asunto, todos se sentían, mejor había valer la pena.

Por último, Donnie les dijo que esperaran por las líneas de metro fuera de la madriguera; que tenía una sorpresa. Y hasta ahora, no estaba Donnie, y nada sorprendente.

-Uf, ¿por que tarda tanto?- Mikey se quejó. -Donnie sabe que mis lapsos de Ooh! Goma de mascar!- La tortuga cogió goma de mascar del suelo, luego fue golpeado por Raphael que se le escapaba la irritación.

-Me encanta tu sentido de la higiene- murmuró Elsa. Leo se burló ligeramente.

-Espero ...- Raph era muy impaciente como estaba. -Que valga la pena.-

Todos levantaron la vista cuando unos faros brillaban vuelta de la esquina, y las ruedas chirriaron metro en las vías. Lo cual era extraño,Porque este lugar se suponía que ser abandonado. Y ningún vagón de metro parecía tan dulce como el que dio la vuelta de la esquina. Las tres tortugas y la chica observaron el vehículo con los ojos muy abiertos, teniendo en el trabajo de pintura de graffiti, las enormes ruedas (que parecía ser para el espectáculo, pero de todos modos, que estaban Rad), el cañón frigging unido a la parte superior ... Donnie definitivamente se habia superado a sí mismo.

Mikey se quedó sin aliento. -Vale la pena- dijo Raphael.

Las puertas sonaban, y se abrieron. Donnie se inclinó a un lado, sonriendo con suficiencia. -Y bien…?-

-¿Convertiste el vagon de Cabeza de Piel en esto?- Leo dijo con incredulidad.

-Donnie, ¿Ya te habia dicho lo increible que eres?- Raph dijo.

-Creo que no- dijo Donnie, todavía mirando con aire satisfecho.

-Estoy considerandolo seriamente.-

-Bien, estoy realmente impresionada!- dijo Elsa. -Donatello mi genio hermano mayor, eres impresionante!-

Mikey se adelantó, acariciando los lados del vagón de metro convertida, y apoyando su cabeza contra ella, como si estuviera escuchando.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Leo.

-BIEN- Dijo Donnie. -Es un vehiculo, multi blindado, electromagnetic -

\- El Tortumovil!- Las tres tortugas mayores y la chica miraron a Mikey.

-¿Qué?- dijo Donnie.

-El Tortumovil! Es el nombre perfecto!- Mikey exclamó con entusiasmo.

Ellos intercambiaron miradas. Por una vez ... -Ese es el nombre perfecto,- dijo Leo con sorpresa. Mikey fin había llegado con un nombre que satisfacio plenamente a todos.

-Claro que lo es hermano! Ustedes siempre me subestiman! Oh, goma de mascar!-

Elsa arrojó un shuriken, que se salió rápidamente a la derecha por encima del suelo, golpeando la goma fuera de su alcance. -No es suficiente para que te deje que morir por gérmenes del metro ...-

-¡Vamos!- Donnie dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo un gesto para que puedan entrar en el 'Tortumovil'. -¡Echenle un vistazo!-

Siguieron su hermano prodigio en la furgoneta, que parecía bastante oscuro y poco impresionante hasta el momento. A pesar de esto, Mikey dejó escapar un impresionante, -Woah ...-

Donnie se sentó en un asiento cerca de la parte posterior, rellenando uno de cada cinco. Había dos más cerca del asiento de Donnie, y otros dos en la parte delantera, uno de ellos, obviamente, el asiento del conductor. Vieron cómo Donnie pulsó un botón, y Elsa dio un paso atrás como una luz de color rosa púrpura hizo su camino desde la parte posterior del Tortumovil, en la parte delantera, la alimentación de todo.

Mikey se quedó sin aliento como el mapa de un aspecto muy específico en frente del asiento que estaba de pie junto a encenderse. Raph se animó cuando la estación estaba de pie junto al también encendido. Finalmente, la sección del conductor en tensión, y el motor ronroneó.

-Bien- dijo Donnie, con lo que toda la atención de nuevo a él. -A cada quien le asigne una estacion basado en habilidades individuales ...- Se detuvo, y se veía un poco culpable. -Yo no conduzco por que mi estación esta atras...así que -

-Conductor!-

Elsa corrió hacia el asiento del conductor, sólo para que Raph la agarrara de la cintura. Pronto, Elsa, Leo, Raph y Mikey se empujaban unos a otros para llegar a la estación del conductor, hasta que el bō de Donnie creo una barrera instantánea entre ellos y el asiento del conductor.

-¿Por qué?- los otros preguntaron indignado, como Leo sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

-Es el que menos golpearia por diversion- Donnie señaló. Leo se sentó en el asiento del conductor felizmente.

-Cierto- Mikey y Raph admitieron, mientras Elsa resopló con escepticismo.

-Osea..es el lider- dijo Elsa.

-Eso también,- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo. Hizo un gesto hacia la parte posterior, donde Raph, Mikey y Elsa se dirigían. -Raph, tiene la estación de armas- dijo Donnie, señalando dicha estación.

-Dulce.- Raph se sentó a la estación de armas cómodamente.

-Mikey, tu la navegación. Le diras a Leo a donde ir.- Donnie señaló en la estación mapa. -Y no bromas.-

-Lo que tu digas, D.- Mikey se sentó.

Donnie volvió a Elsa, que tenían los brazos cruzados, y estaba empezando a sentir un poco dejada de lado. -Y yo…-

-Déjame adivinar- suspiró Elsa. -Mis habilidades simplemente no son de fiar.-

-¡No! tus habilidades estan bien! Es solo, la adición a otra estación seria un estorbo ...-. Donnie se sacudió ligeramente cuando vio una ofendida mirada de su hermana. -Eso sono mal. Quiero decir, todas las estaciones estaban cubiertas, no había una quinta parte. Sin embargo, puedes estar cerca de Leo y asegurarse de que no haga nada estúpido. Por lo menos probabilidades de golpear algo, recuerdas? Además, que tipo de tener vía libre del lugar ya que no podemos dejar nuestras estaciones durante mucho tiempo-.

Elsa resopló, y luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. -Lo que digas.- Se sentó en la silla junto a Leo, que agarró el volante con entusiasmo.

-¿Entonces?- él dijo. Se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, el broche que tiene la letra T en él, sobre su caparazon. -¿Como arranco esta belleza?

Una pantalla en la pared se encendido, mostrando a Donnie. -Ahora-, dijo. -Sólo pisa el acelerador ligeramente-

Al parecer, Leo había terminado de escuchar por -Pisa el acelerador', porque él la empujó hacia adelante rápidamente, y el resto del equipo grito de sorpresa cuando el Tortumovil se sacudió hacia adelante.

\- Whoo !- Raph gritó. -Que le da energia a esto?-

-Es la celda de energia que nos dio Cabeza de Piel- dijo Donnie con orgullo.

Elsa frunció el ceño ligeramente. -Dijiste que era peligroso,que Kraang podría rastrearla-, dijo Leo.

-Pero le puso un escudo de cristal y plomo- dijo Donnie. -Así regulare la energia y evitare que Kraang detecte la señal.-

-Eso es bastante ingenioso, Donatello,- dijo Elsa.

-No quisiera interrumpor- dijo Mikey. -Pero, no hay salida!-

Elsa levantó la cabeza de nuevo a las pantallas en la parte delantera, y vio el final se aproxima rápidamente de la línea; una muy sólida pared de ladrillo mirando. Una alarma sonó a modo de advertencia.

-Uh, D- Donnie!- Leo llamo nerviosismo. -¿Cómo paro esta cosa?-

-¡No!- Donnie dijo, apareciendo en otra pantalla.

\- ¿Qué ?- Leo estaba casi gritando.

-¡Confia en mi!- dijo Donnie.

Elsa tiró de sus pies para arriba sobre su asiento, y presionó su frente contra sus rodillas, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, viendo el final del túnel se acerca rápidamente entre sus piernas. Todo el mundo menos Donnie gritaron. Hubo un rev voz alta, y Elsa gruñó cuando ella fue lanzada hacia adelante, y atrás, golpeando la parte posterior de la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Al parecer, las ruedas de neumáticos no eran sólo para mostrar.

-Donnie!- Exclamó Raph. -Eres genial!-

Elsa gritó, poniéndose de pie precariamente, y mirando a sus hermanos en la parte posterior. -Así se hace, Donnie!- Ella estaba echada hacia atrás en su asiento como Leo sacudió la rueda, girando una esquina aguda.

-¡Guau!- dijo Leo, conduciendo por la calle. Para cualquier ser humano, que sólo debe parecerse a un bus de actos de vandalismo, más probable es que sea conducido por algunos adolescentes locos. Y, de hecho, ellos han sido en su mayoría a la derecha. -Donnie, ¿cómo hiciste esto?-

-Soy así de bueno,- Donnie dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Mikey habló. -Esta cosa tiene estereo?-

-¿No seria tan util si no tuviera musica?- Donnie respondió. Dicho esto, la música clásica comenzó a sonar a través de la camioneta.

-¿Es enserio?- Dijo Raphael.

Elsa suspiró,con la cara en las palmas de las manos. -Me encanta la música tanto como cualquier adolescente, pero esto ...- Ella se retorció en su asiento para echar una mirada irritada hacia la parte posterior. Amaba a su hermano prodigio y todo, pero no podria ser en serio ...

-Oye es el segundo movimiento- dijo Donnie. Elsa saltó cuando el rock heavy metal comenzó a resonar a través del Tortumovil, a plena éreo de sonido envolvente. Definitivamente ella amaba a su hermano.

Leo sonrió, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo, y se aceleró. Elsa casi cayó hacia delante, pero no le importaba. -Ahora si es musica!- dijo, mientras sus hermanos gritaron con entusiasmo.

Elsa se puso de pie, pretendiendo tocar la guitarra como de la música. Ella captó Mikey por el rabillo del ojo, de pie sobre su asiento. Leo hizo girar la rueda, y Elsa logró mantenerse en pie, siguio haciendo la guitarra de aire. No estaba preparada cuando las ruedas delanteras del Tortumovil levantadas del suelo, y ella se echó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared del fondo. Pero ella seguía riendo.

Donnie, Raph y Mikey colgados en la seguridad maneja en el techo como la conducción de Leo les dio la vuelta, y Elsa tuvo que agarre en los laterales de la furgoneta, como hizo su camino de regreso a la parte delantera. Un giro brusco le hizo chocar contra el respaldo del asiento de Leo.

Unos pocos minutos más de musica, y pronto Raph y Elsa tuvieron una pequeña discusión, sobre quién iba a pasar el rato en la parte superior del Tortumovil. Raph ganó la pelea sin embargo, y abrió la escotilla del techo.

Elsa levantó las manos en un gesto irritado, y se trasladó de nuevo a la parte delantera. A continuación, había un golpeteo en la parte superior de la furgoneta. -¡Leo!- Raph dijo de repente. -¡Detente!-

Leo hizo lo que se dijo, y Raph se dejó caer en el interior del Tortumovil. Elsa miró a una de las pantallas, y lo que vio le hizo sonreir.

-Dragones Púrpura!- exclamó Leo. Él rió. -Esta noche cada vez esta mas interezante!-

-Oh, sí!son dulces para mis nudillos!- Raph hizo crujir los nudillos. -Y esta noche es Halloween!-

-Uhh yo quiero tengo trucos para mostrarles!- Elsa dijo con entusiasmo, levantándose de donde había estado en cuclillas al lado de Leo.

-Un momento- Donnie habló, él y Mikey se habian movido a la parte delantera. Señaló una figura oscura, se agacha en la parte superior de un contenedor de basura, en pantalla. -¿Quién es ese?.-

Los tres miembros de la banda se detuvieron cuando vieron la figura en las sombras. -Disculpe, chicos!- dijo. -Creo olvidaron pagar por eso!- Él se paró. -No se preocupen. Acepto efectivo, cheques o dientes!-

-Ah ... esa fue una frase muy ingeniosa- dijo Leo, sonando impresionado.

-Es mejor que las tuyas , al menos.- Elsa sonrio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- dijo Fong, el líder de los Dragones Púrpura, dejando caer los objetos robados, él y sus seguidores a punto de vencer al intruso. -Tu eres uno y nosotros tres.-

-Pueden llamar a dos amigos y emparejarnos- El misterioso vigilante bajó de un salto en la parte superior del contenedor de basura.

-El sujeto tiene agallas!- Raph dijo, también sonando impresionado.

El vigilante ligeramente corpulento dio un paso hacia los miembros de la banda. -Es hora de enfrentar la ira de ... El Pulverizador !-

Mikey se rió. -Esto va a ser grandioso!-

-Yah!- 'El pulverizador -procedió a hacer un par de movimientos oscuros, salpicados de sonidos al azar y palabras. -Zudo! Kah! Punch, punch!Yah!-

-O ... no,- dijo Leo lentamente.

El labio de Elsa curvó ligeramente. -¿El tipo piensa esta en una historieta?-

Los Dragones Púrpura mueve hacia delante. -Oooh ...- Los cuatro tortugas hizieron una mueca cuando el pulverizador procedió serio para conseguir su trasero pateado.

Mikey habló. -Aw,al pulverizador le estan dando, bueno...! no sé como decirlo...- Elsa puso los ojos un poco. -Hay que ayudarlo!-

El pulverizador comenzó a levantarse por sí mismo a partir siendo aplastado en el suelo, y parecía estar dándose cuenta de lo mucho que de un error que había cometido. Fong sonrió, golpeando con el puño la palma de su mano.

-¿Como ves la pelea ahora , Fong?- Dijo Leo. Fue entonces cuando los Dragones Púrpura dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

\- Guau !- el Pulverizador exclamó con entusiasmo, mirando a los mutantes antropomórficos. -¡Las Tortugas y la chica!-

-¿Cómo sabes quienes..wow?- Donnie comenzó, antes de que Fong le entregó un golpe limpio a la cara, y la tortuga revestido púrpura voló hacia atrás.

-¡Oye!- Fong luego obtuvo un puñetazo en la cara, cortesía de Elsa. Fong se limpió el labio, mirando hacia la hembra, que sonrió, cruzando los brazos. -No me acostumbro a golpear a chicas lindas, no sentiras nada- Ella gritó cuando Tsoi, el dragón púrpura con el bigote, la agarró por el cuello desde atrás.

Fong se puso de pie, y parecía listo para golpear a Elsa, antes de que Leo le dio una patada en el pecho. Elsa llevó un codo en el estómago de Tsoi, y se dejó caer en cuclillas como el hombre la soltó, rodando hacia un lado.

Ella cayo como alguien tropiece con ella. El Pulverizador, por supuesto. Elsa se quejó, poniéndose de pie. El Pulverizador también se puso de pie, saltando un poco de emoción. -Genial! ¿Eres soltera?-

-¿Disculpa?- Elsa se rompió, cuando alguien la agarró por la espalda, y le dio la vuelta.

Sid, el gigante muscular, con la Kunoichi en sus brazos, tratando de utilizarla como escudo contra Mikey y Donnie. Ella gruñó, agarrando Sid por los brazos, y lo que lo hizo golpearse contra la pared.

-Fong esta escapando!- Leo gritó, como Raph sacó a Tsoi, que sostenía el líder joven en una llave de cabeza.

Sid parecía un poco aturdido, pero aún así trató de apuntar un puñetazo a Mikey, quien esquivó fácilmente. Donnie golpeó el gran humana en la cara con su bastón bo. El ninja vestida de naranja corrió tras Fong, balanceando su cadena kusarigama por encima de su cabeza, y tirarlo en el líder de la banda. -Ah no, no escaparas!-

-¡Lo detendre!- El Pulverizador corrió tras Fong, y tomó una planta de cara al suelo como kusarigama de Mikey envuelto alrededor de él en su lugar. Fong había escapado. -Oh, bueno,casi lo detengo.-

-Muy mal amigo- dijo Mikey, tirando de su kusarigama, el Pulverizador giro como la cadena lo libero.

Elsa con la cara en sus palmas, pero todavía quedaban Tsoi y Sid para tratar. Pero el sonido de las sirenas hizo que los dos restantes miembros de la banda escaparan.

-La policia!- Leo enfundó sus katanas, y corrió hacia el Shellraiser, señalización para sus hermanos a seguir. -¡Debemos irnos!-

Los otros tres tortugas hicieron lo que se les dijo, y Elsa palmeo su cara cuando oyó a alguien persiguiendolos. -¡Oh hola!- el Pulverizador llamo. -Buen trabajo en equipo, chicos!-

-Mira- dijo Raph con el ceño fruncido al Pulverizador, como Elsa, Leo, Mikey y Donnie subieron a la camioneta. -No sé quién crees que eres,ni que quieres hacer pero olvidalo .-

-Y sí - dijo Elsa con brusquedad, mirando hacia abajo a la aspirante a superhéroe como Raph se subió a la camioneta. -Estoy soltera pero no desesperada.-

-Sí- dijo el Pulverizador, lo más probable es que no habiendo oído la Kunoichi. -Tal vez en algún dia podríamos reunirnos, y - Raph lo hizo girar, y cerro la puerta.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Elsa se quejó, sentándose al lado de Leo. Ella empezó a relajarse como Donnie dio la espalda a la música, y comenzó a conducir de vuelta a casa.

Ella frunció el ceño al oír algo más entre la música. Sonaba como una gran guitarra de tono, que no había estado en la mezcla antes. Ciertamente no parece añadir mucho tempo, ya que seguía entrando y saliendo.

-No escuchan algo?- preguntó Leo.

Elsa se encogió de hombros. -No escucho nada- dijo Raphael.

* * *

Ok, así que excepto por el hecho de que no habían sido capaces de detener a Fong de robar el diablos lo que estaba robando, y la misma causa habían sido un delincuente adolescente humana ridículamente vestido, (su traje parecía asemejarse a poco una tortuga, y que había tenido en una cinta con la inicial P), que había sido una buena noche.

La puerta sonó, y Elsa se puso de pie, estirando.

-¡Tenemos problemas!- Donnie advirtió de repente, saltando fuera del Tortumovil.

Elsa se congeló cuando estaba a punto de salir de la furgoneta. Leo hizo a un lado, y sus ojos se abrieron. -Pero que...?-

Donnie estaba comprobando al Pulverizador aparentemente inconsciente, aunque el vigilante fallar estaba empezando a incorporarse,gimiendo. -¿Estas bien?- Donnie dijo consternado.

-Claro ...- El pulverizador gimió, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. -Puedes sobrevivir con un solo riñon, ¿verdad?-

Elsa grito cuando Raph la empujó hacia adelante, y ella aterrizó al lado del Pulverizador. -Hola.- Él saludó con la mano, sonriendo.-Eres mas bonita de cerca-

Elsa frunció el ceño un poco, dando un pequeño saludo. -Yo...-

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Leo la agarro de la muñeca levantándola y poniéndola detrás de el, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.-Lo siento amigo, pero ella no esta en el mercado.

Elsa puso los ojos, nunca tendría un novio con esos hermanos..

-¡Valla!- Raph rompió, él, y Mikey salieron del Tortumovil. -Primero entorpece nuestro encuentro con los Dragones Purpuras y ahora conoce nuestra alcantarilla-

-Oh, no hay problema- dijo Pulverizador, mirando a Raph. -Estuve insconciente la mayor parte del recorrido.

-Woopee- murmuró Elsa, ayudandolo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo sabes que existimos?- Donnie preguntó, los cinco ninjas mirando al intruso inesperado.

-Los vi hace varios meses!- el Pulverizador dijo con entusiasmo. -Había una enorme monstruo de metal! Absoluto como, ksh! Ksh! Ksh! - Miró a Leo. -Tu decias,Terminemos con esto!- Se volvió rápidamente a Raph. -Tu decias,Acabare contigo!- Señaló a Elsa. -Y tu decias,Eres un idiota!- Miró a Mikey. -y tu decias,Abejaaas!- Luego señaló a Donnie. -Y tu decias.. ...!- Se detuvo, pensando. -Tu eras fuerte y callado.-

Hubo un momento de silencio. -Chicos!- Mikey susurró. -Tenemos un acechador!-

-Ustedes me inspiraron para convertirme en héroe!- Pulverizador continuó. -Cuando los vi,pense ¿qué tienen ello que yo no?-

Mikey parecía excitado. Raph parecía cínico. Elsa simplemente parecía irritada. Leo parecía ligeramente afectado. Donnie parecía escéptico.-Años de entrenamiento y un gran maestro de ninjutsu?- Donnie dijo lentamente.

-No-, dijo el Pulverizador, agitando esa opción a un lado casualmente. -Un gran disfraz! ¿De dónde sacaron el suyo? y ¿por que la chica linda no usa?- dijo señalando a la Kunoichi.

La mandíbula de Elsa cayo un poco. -Uh, nosotros no usamos disfraz-, dijo Donnie, todavía lentamente. -Somos mutantes-.

-Y yo soy humana- dijo Elsa irritada

-Claaarooo ...- dijo el Pulverizador, como si ellos estaban bromeando. Hizo una pausa, antes de tocar el brazo de Mikey, y aprovechando su caparazón. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. - Genial ! ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Ya!- Raph bruscamente, entrando en su rostro. -¡Deja de hablar!- Se volvió hacia sus hermanos. -Hay que sacarlo de aquí.-

\- Guau !- Los cinco ninjas adolescentes se pusieron rígidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Pulverizador ya parecía estar en la guarida. -Este lugar es increíble ! ¿Por que tienen tantas cajas de pizza? Genial, es un tocadiscos?-

Elsa dejó escapar un pequeño grito, que llegan a la guarida, y haciendo una voltereta en el medio de su tocadiscos y el Pulverizador. -Si aprecias tu vida,manten las manos lejos!-

El Pulverizador parecía completamente imperturbable, y procedió a examinar los monopatines, los cómics y otras posesiones alrededor de la fosa, para consternación del todo el mundo. Estaba en todas partes, y Elsa encontró que era prudente dejar a un lado su katana tan pronto como sea posible antes de que ella lo mate. Donnie no comienza a recibir en cuestión hasta que el pulverizador se trasladó al laboratorio. Tan pronto como todo el mundo lo alcanzó, él estaba jugando con el robot de Donnie, ya veces ayudante de laboratorio, metalero.

-No toques eso!- Donnie protestó.

El Pulverizador volvió su interés para un control Kraang droides en uno de los escritorios. -¿Qué es esto?- dijo, cogiéndolo y mirando a ella.

Donnie se lo arrebató de las manos, con el ceño fruncido. -Se parece a lo que robaban esos sujetos- el Pulverizador señaló.

-Es imposible-, dijo Donnie, volviéndose a sus hermanos. -Es tecnología Kraang.-

-Q-qué es un Kraang?- El Pulverizador pregunto confundido.

-Si te lo digo tendre que matarte- respondió Raph. El pauso. -Los Kraangs son extraterrestres de otra dimensión.-

Leo le dio un codazo, entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, y Elsa plantó la cara sobre la mesa, gimiendo.

-Y ¿para que quedrian esos tontos cosas roboticas?- Leo dijo, dirigiéndose a Donnie. -No creo que sepan qué hacer con ella.-

-Solo que las roben para alguien mas- Elsa y Raph dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Enserio?-, dijo Elsa, tumbado con la cabeza sobre el escritorio de nuevo. Raph le golpeó, y ella se sentó de forma automática, con el ceño fruncido.

-A quien conocemos interezados en nocivas partes roboticas robadas?- dijo Donnie.

Todos pensaban en ello. -Baxter Stockman.-

-Donatello-, dijo Mikey. Los cuatro lo miraron. -Baxter Stockman,- se recuperó, sonriendo.

-Investiguemos- dijo Leo. -Donnie, prepara el Tortumovil, y lleva al capitan caucho casa.- Se pasó fuera del laboratorio,Raph, Mikey y Elsa lo siguieron.

\- ¿Qué ?- Donnie dijo, en protesta. -¡Esperen! ¿Por qué yo tengo que ?-

Ya se habian ido antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

* * *

Elsa estaba bastante seguro de que Baxter Stockman tenía un problema con ser un pelele. Definitivamente lo sabía, y se escondió detrás de sus máquinas. Cuando Elsa y sus hermanos llegaron al laboratorio de Stockman, que él y los Dragones Púrpura encontraron, sin duda probar su teoría de Baxter Stockman queria la tecnología Kraang.

-Baxter Stockman!- dijo Leo. Stockman se dio la vuelta, y los cuatro saltaron de las vigas, las armas en sus manos. -Lo que hayas planeado con esas partes roboticas,termina ahora!- Leo declaró, señalando con su katana.

-¿Quieren ver en lo que estoy trabajando?- Stockman dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Si por que no- dijo Elsa, cruzando su katana.

-Pues,aqui esta!- Stockman chasqueó los dedos. Un koi rojo familiarizado con los brazos mutante, y la tubería de agua de naranja para que no se muera, se lanzaron al aire desde detrás del trono gigante de metal de Stockman, cortesía de dos piernas robóticas, y aterrizó en frente de las tortugas y la chica.

Los cuatro adolescentes se echaron a reír. -¡Miren!- Leo dijo, tomando una respiración y apuntando con su espada a Xever. -Sushi que se entrega solo!-

Xever gruñó, y pateo un archivador en el aire. Saltando arriba, utilizó sus piernas robóticas para lanzar el gabinete directamente a los cuatro de ellos esquivó a un lado.

-¡Oigan!- exclamó Mikey. -Cara de Pez es un poco sensible!-

-Le dijiste Cara de Pez?- Leo dijo, sonriendo.

-Era eso o Robocarpa.- De repente, 'Cara de Pez' lo pateo en el pecho, y Mikey voló de nuevo, golpeando la pared. Mikey se quedó sin aliento, hablando con voz tensa. -Muy bien, muy bien ...-

Elsa, inmediatamente se puso al lado de Mikey, mirando con furia a Cara de Pez. -Punto de seguridad importante!- Dijo Raphael, mandando al koi mutante. -Evita las patas!-

Cara de Pez le mando una patada a la cara de Raph, que esquivó el mutante más joven. Raph se metió la cola oscilante de Cara de Pez, antes de avanzar haciaél, apuñalar a él con su sai. Cara de Pez hizo volteretas de distancia, se dio una patada fuera de la pared, y se fue directo a Raph como una ó su pierna con fuerza, y dio un paso hacia atrás Raph para evitarlo. Cara de Pez se recuperó rápidamente, barriendo las piernas de Raph por debajo de él, y patear al ninja rojo en el aire, antes de darle una patada en la pared.

Raph aterrizó en cuclillas, y alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ser capaz de esquivar a un lado, haciendo que Cabeza de Pez para patear la pared en su lugar. Cabeza de Pez corriendo, piernas pinwheeling por el aire como una hélice de helicóptero. Raph agachó, rodando a un lado, y esquivando de nuevo como Cabeza de Pez pisoteó una pierna a él de nuevo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas ahora, Cabeza de Pez hasta el momento que tiene un punto arriba en Raph. Raph gruñó, Cara de Pez entre dientes, y el segundo dirigido otra pierna robótica en el mutante más joven. Sin demora, Raph cerró la pierna derecha en su sai derecha, y cerró la rodilla izquierda en su sai izquierda, sujetando las dos piernas a la pared, Cabeza de Piel ahora al revés.

-¿Ademas de patas que tienes?- Raph gritó a su oponente desafiante.

Cara de Pez logró maniobrar a sí mismo en posición vertical, y se mordió el hombro de Raph. Elsa y Leo, habiendo logrado que Mikey logre pararse, miraron fijamente a llanto de su hermano.

-Raph!- gritó Elsa. Raphael golpeó sus puños sai en línea de la mandíbula de Cabeza de Piel, obligando a los koi de ponerlo en libertad, y se alejó gimiendo de dolor.

Dejando caer su sai, sosteniendo su hombro, Raph se puso de rodillas. -Dientes... creo que tienen ... veneno ...- Raph cayó al suelo.

Había unos cuatro segundos de que los demas ninjas esten congelados, antes de que Elsa y Leo corrieron hacia Cara de Pez, Mikey al instante va a lado de Raph.

Leo corrio hacia Cabeza de Pez con un grito. Como Cabeza de Pez esquibó, Elsa dirigido unas rodajas rápidos con su katana, todos los cuales Cabeza de Pez habia esquivado, antes de que el objetivo de una patada en la cara de la Kunoichi. Elsa se agachó, y Leo saco a Cabeza de Pez sobre su hermana.

Cara de Pez saltó a un lado, antes de apuntar otra patada, esta vez en Leo. Leo se agachó, y él y el pez se avanzó hacia Elsa.

Elsa doblo hacia atrás como objetivo el Cara de Pez de mandarle otra patada a ella, y dio un paso hacia atrás Cara de Pez como Leo sacó las katanas en él. Elsa se extendió rápidamente debajo de las piernas de Cabeza de Pez, y el aterrizó en sus manos, lanzándose hacia atrás y aterrizar en sus piernas otra vez.

-Mikey, ¿cómo está Raph?- llamo Elsa, esquivando otra patada.

Leo cogió la pierna de Cabeza de Pez entre sus katanas, y trató forzándolo al suelo, sólo para la otra pierna que le dio en el pecho. Como Leo cayó hacia atrás, Elsa lo derribo con una patada en la cabeza al fea koi mutante.

-El no está bien!- Mikey gritó desesperadamente,con Raph en su regazo.

Elsa dejó escapar un grito enojado, girando rápidamente de sus dos hermanos a Cabeza de Pez, y apuntar un golpe en la cara. Cara de Pez en realidad bloqueó con uno de sus pies robóticos, antes de patearla a su distancia.

-Llama a Donnie- Leo gritó a Mikey, como Elsa voló más allá de él. -Pidele un antídoto!-

* * *

La pelea con Cabeza de Pez no era una que Elsa realmente quería recordar. El tipo había sido una locura bueno como un ser humano, y era una locura bueno como un mutante, ya que tanto Leo y Elsa siguieron casi con sus espaldas juntas.

Estaba segura de que Cabeza de Piel se limita a jugar con ellos hasta que decidió morderlos así, o lo que sea. Y al mismo tiempo, se pudo escuchar a Mikey hablando con ansiedad en su T -Phone.

En algún momento, ella se alejó de Cabeza de Pez para respirar un poco, y se topó con alguien. -Que…?- Se volvió evidente, y Fong, líder de los Dragones Púrpura, recibió un puñetazo al instante en la pared.

Al oír el zumbido robótico, Elsa se dio la vuelta, y se recibio una patada de Cabeza de Pez, sólo para que sus pies barridos debajo de ella. Un pie robótico le dio una patada en el pecho de distancia, y Cabeza de Pez se volvió rápidamente para hacer frente a Leo, que carga con un rápidamente en el ninja azul,Cabeza de Pez agarró la muñeca de Leo y tiró de él. Tomando su otra muñeca, Cabeza de Pez arrojó a el joven ninja en el aire.

Saltar de las paredes, Cabeza de Pez pisó con fuerza el pecho de Leo, lo que le obligó a bajar al suelo.

-Leo!-

Cabeza de Pez miro a Elsa por su grito. Sosteniendo su lado doloroso, con un grito enojado Elsa usó su mano libre para tirar unos cuantos shuriken, que facilmente Cabeza de Pez pudo evitar. Elsa luego se le acerco de un grito, en la mano con su katana. Cabeza de Pez saltó por encima de su ataque, y le dio una patada en la cabeza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Elsa estaba en el suelo,un pie robótico en su pecho, y Cabeza de Pez hacia silbidos en su rostro.

-Donnie, tienes que llegar!- oía gritar Mikey con ansiedad.

Elsa comenzó a gemir dolorosamente, luchando por debajo de la pierna sintética de Cabeza de Pez. El koi mutante volvió la cara fea hacia Mikey y Raph, antes de pisar con fuerza el pecho de Elsa, lo que la hizo casi perder el conocimiento.

Elsa estaba al tanto de Mikey gritando a Cabeza de Pez para mantener lejos, antes de que su hermano más joven aterrizó cerca de ella, y Cabeza de Pez puso un pie en la parte superior de su caparazon.

De repente, el Tortumovil se vino a través de la pared, saltar a la derecha sobre las tortugas caídos y la chica herida, y el arrastre a una parada. Cabeza de Pez entre dientes, y una bola de basura comprimida se disparó directamente en su boca abierta.

Como Donnie, y el Pulverizador, salieron corriendo del Tortumovil y hacia Raph, Elsa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararla mientras rodaba sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella se arrastró hasta Mikey, que estaba empezando a incorporarse, con la cabeza. Elsa no lo dijo, pero ella realmente se necesita más ayuda que Mikey, y después de la tortuga naranja ayudó a Elsa a ponerse en pie,los dos de ellos fue a ver a Leo, que se acaba de recuperarse.

Además de algunos moretones,Leo y Mikey no estabas heridos a excepcion de Elsa. Ayudar a Mikey en el apoyo a Leo, Elsa y sus dos hermanos hicieron su camino de regreso a Raph y Donnie.

Donnie sacó una pistola inyectora, y clavó la aguja en el brazo de su hermano mayor inmediata, apretar el gatillo. Raph respiró, y sus ojos se aclaró un poco, mirando a Donnie. -Gracias ... unicornio mágico.-

-Eso fue increíble !- el Pulverizador exclamó mientras Donnie ayudó Raph a ponerse de pie. -Lo salvamos!-

-Lo salvamos?- Donnie repitió con incredulidad. -Querías detenerte para vender helados! Si no hubiera aplastado esas bamparas !-

-Uh, Donnie-, dijo Mikey. -¿Es normal que el Tortumovil haga eso?-

'Eso' crepitaba, luz de color rosa que cubre su furgoneta. -Que…?- Donnie corrió hacia el Tortumovil, de forma rápida escalada en, sus hermanos detras de el. El prodigio púrpura rápidamente hizo su camino hacia la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba la célula de energía.

-Se fracturo...eso es malo. Los Kraangs pueden detectar la energia- advirtió Donnie. -Hay que regresar a la alcantarilla antes de que vengan por la celda de energia-

* * *

Elsa no podía sentarse. Ella estaba demasiada ansiosa,con la mano agarrando el mango de seguridad en el techo, de pie junto a Leo y el Pulverizador (que por alguna razón decidió ocupar la parte delantera, para gran irritación de Elsa y Leo)

Algo brilló en una de las pantallas, la captura de los ojos de Elsa. Un par de camionetas blancas, obviamente el Kraang ellas, se acercaba rápidamente detrás de ellos, y delante de ellos. -Leo tenemos compañia-, advirtió.

Los ojos de Leo se estrecharon, y se manipularon la palanca de mando, presionando hacia adelante. Las furgonetas en frente de ellos se desviaron, y pronto fue justo detrás de ellos, junto con todas las otras camionetas. Un Kraang droide asomó la parte superior del cuerpo de una de las camionetas, y comenzó salpicando la parte posterior del Tortumovil con fuego láser.

-Manten la velocidad!- Raph habló. -Yo me voy a encargar de ellos!- Era pronto por la parte trasera de la furgoneta, el tiro de tapas de alcantarillado en las furgonetas.

-¿Por qué no podría yo estar a cargo de las armas?- Elsa dijo, antes de saltar un poco ante el sonido de algo golpeando en el techo. Las cámaras mostraron la azotea de un par de plata Kraang droides poniendose cómodo. -Tienes que estar bromeando…-

-Chicos!- Leo dijo, la activación de la pantalla de conversación de Donnie. -Los Kraangs están en el techo!-

-¡Terminemos con esto!- dijo Elsa. Pronto, ella, Mikey y Donnie estaban en el techo, listos para acabar con el Kraang.

Ellos se quedaron sin aliento. -¡Leó!- Mikey gritó en estado de pánico, como medio más o menos una docena Kraang con alas voló hacia ellos.-Los Kraang vuelan!Los Kraang pueden volar !- Cortó cuando uno de los Kraang volar lo dejó a un lado.

Elsa saco a cabo unos shurikens, y los arrojó, llevándose al menos dos Kraang al suelo. Un disparo de láser casi le saco la cabeza, y ella rápidamente saco su katana, cortando el Kraang en cuatro trozos. Dio un paso atrás cerca del borde del Tortumovil, el viento azotando su rostro,la katana cruzó delante de ella de manera agresiva. Algo de repente algo le agarró el tobillo, y ella se dio la vuelta. Mikey colgado por el lateral, mirando a su desesperación.

-Oh, perro santo...- Elsa se puso en cuclillas, agarrando la mano de su hermano y tirando de él hacia arriba. Algunos Kraangdroides rebotó en la parte superior del Tortumovil, disfuncionales gracias a Donnie.

Las tres tortugas mutantes rápidamente llevaron a cabo la mayor parte del Kraang volar.

-¡Tráelo!- Mikey gritó con entusiasmo.

De repente, el Tortumovil tomó una curva cerrada, dirigiéndose directamente a una pared. Todos ellos tenían unos dos segundos para gritar,antes de Donnie agarró tanto como a Mikey y Elsa por sus muñecas, y los tiraron contra el techo del Tortumovil justo antes de chocar contra la pared.

Elsa negó con la cabeza un poco. -Creo que me rompi el pancreas- murmuró.

La escotilla se abrió de repente, y Leo saltó, empuñando sus katanas. Elsa le oía acabar con un Kraang androide. Elsa, Raph, Donnie y Mikey tomaron eso como su señal, se levantó, y atacaron.

Elsa dio un salto mortal en el aire, cayendo sobre los hombros de uno de los Kraang droides, y en cortar la cabeza al saltar sobre los hombros de un segundo. Ella haciendo volteretas,aterrizando en el suelo, y cortó sus piernas. Dio un paso atrás, cruzando su katana frente a ella como otra Kraang droide descendido sobre ella, empuñando su arma gritó, barriendo sus piernas por debajo de él, y cortar su cabeza. Elsa aulló cuando una Kraang droide de repente la tiró a un lado. Se puso rápidamente de pie, lista para luchar, pero para su sorpresa, el Kraang androide siguió corriendo.

-Tiene la celda!- gritó Leo.

-Lo detendre- la Pulverizador dijo, que emerge del Tortumovil. Elsa gimió cuando ella se golpeó de nuevo a un lado ya que el joven corpulento pasó corriendo junto a ella.

-Pulverizador! ¡No!- Donnie gritó, clavado en la pared mientras usa su bo para mantener la motosierra Kraang de aserrado su cara por la se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró mirando hacia el cañón de un arma Kraang. Actuando por instinto, le dio una patada al androide en la ingle, y se puso de pie,dando patadas en la cara.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- dijo el Pulverizador, corriendo tras la Kraang androide con la célula de energía, ya que se dirigió hacia un helicóptero,que contenía más droides y acababa de aterrizar.

-No,no puedes!- Donnie protestó.

El siguiente minuto más o menos era borrosa como Elsa tomó por la corriente sin fin de Kraang droides. Por último, cuando el último androide fue apuñalado por Leo, todos tomaron el tiempo para darse cuenta de que el helicóptero estaba despegando, y Donnie, ayudando al Pulverizador a ponerse de pie.

-Yyyyyy ahí va nuestra fuente de energía- Elsa murmuró, mirando hacia el helicóptero desapareciendo lentamente.

-Aw, no- el Pulverizador se quejó, volteandose a los cinco ninjas. -Creo que heche todo a perder,¿verdad?-

Elsa suspiró, cruzando los brazos. Donnie se dejó caer ligeramente. -Oye, hermano,- dijo suavemente Mikey. -No es tu culpa.-

-Um, en realidad, Mikey,- dijo Leo en breve. -Si lo es-

-Oh si.-

-No del todo- dijo Donnie, mirando un poco deprimido. -Yo derribe la mampara contra el Tortumovil, y eso fracturo la celda de la energía.-

Elsa le puso una mano en el hombro. -Oye, hermano mayor ... la recuperaremos,no te preocupes.-

-Uh, entonces ...- El Pulverizador parecía haber olvidado por completo que se suponía que era lo siento. -Podriamos seguir otro dia con mi entrenamiento?-

Donnie se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. -No.-

\- practicando! Y voy a volver!-

Elsa gimió un poco ante la perspectiva.

-Y donde pueda ver delincuencia- el Pulverizador continuó con voz dramática. -Donde se requiera ayuda-

\- Adiós - las tortugas y la chica dijeron simplemente.

El pulverizador se dejó caer ligeramente, y Elsa comenzó a sentirse culpable y vio al Pulverizador voltearse hacia ella y levanto la mano alzando el meñique y el pulgar diciendo -Llamame!-

-No pasara amigo- dijo Elsa cruzando los brazos

-Habia que intentarlo- dijo el Pulverizador yendose

Con un problema menos,las tortugas y Elsa se acercaron de forma automática otros problemas.

-Debo pensar,como recuperar la celda de energia- dijo Donnie, golpeando con el puño la palma de su mano para probar su punto.

-O lo que es lo mismo ...- dijo Leo, el cinco de ellos girando a su vehículo ahora disfuncional. -¿Cómo llevaremos el Tortumovil a casa?-

* * *

-Empujenlo a casa,dijo!- Elsa gritó, presionando su espalda contra la parte posterior de la Shellraiser. -Van a estar bien, dijo! Tenemos que trabajar juntos, dijo!-

Sí, esa había sido la única solución; empujar la camioneta todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Fueron finalmente de vuelta en los túneles del metro, pero la guarida era todavía muy lejos, en su perspectiva. Lo que es más, Donnie estuvo en el Tortumovil, sentado en el asiento del conductor, mientras que el resto de ellos lo empujó de vuelta a casa.

-¿Seguro que no tiene puesto el freno?- gritó Raph.

-Por enésima vez, sí !- Donnie gritó irritado. -Hay no ... Lo siento chicos!- Asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -Uh ... ahora intentenlo.-

\- Donnie !- Leo gritó con frustración

\- Donatello !- Mikey dijo.

Se abrieron empujando el Tortumovil todo el camino de vuelta a casa, gritando con enojo a su creador.


	17. TCRI: El Laboratorio de Kraang

La Patrulla Buggy era mucho más divertido cuando tuvo su propio coche, que Elsa estaba muy agradecida. Pero con un Donnie frenética como conductor asiento trasero, Elsa estaba empezando a sentir un poco enferma. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener sus pensamientos para sí misma fuera de consideración el hecho de que Donatello había tomado el tiempo para agregar un quinto coche, tipo de arruinar la imagen de los cuatro coches patrulla de Buggy.

Ellos estaban persiguiendo al Kraang, Donnie haber sido capaz de aislar la señal de la célda de energía. Elsa personalmente pensaba que el gran problema en este punto era que estaban persiguiendo el helicóptero en un vehículo terrestre, pero no era como si Donnie había creado un modo de volar de transporte (aún).

-No lo pierdas Leo!- Donnie gritó a su hermano mayor, que conducía. -Mi aplicación Kraang responde!- Él fue el seguimiento del Kraang a través de su T Phone.

-Tienes una aplicación para eso?- Elsa dijo.

-¿Si, Por qué no?- Donnie respondió.

-Yo pense que era un aparato tecnologico,puedo descargarla?.-

-Detecta una señal de la celda de energia!- Donnie dijo a Leo, pasando de su hermana.

-Otra vez?- Leo dijo con escepticismo. -La última vez nos llevó a un burrito en un microondas.-

-¡Izquierda!- Donnie gritó de repente. Mikey y Elsa aullaron cuando Leo giró el volante bruscamente. -A la izquierda!- gritó Donnie.

El helicóptero iba arriba. -Se estan escapando!- la tortuga púrpura gritó frenéticamente. El Señaló. - Derecha -

Leo hizo lo que se dijo. -¡Cuidado!- Raph gritó, al ver el camión que venía derecho su camino, claxon.

-¡Quítate!- Elsa grito hacia el camión.

Donnie no parecía saber qué hacer. -Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda!

-¡Chicos!- Elsa gritó, cubriéndose la cara mientras la furgoneta era casi justo encima de ellos. No había esperado que sea Leo o Raph para escuchar a ella, y ella gritó cuando su coche se sacudió violentamente fuera de control. Elsa agarró instintivamente las manijas de dirección, y justo condujo fuera del camino de la furgoneta, que se estrelló en un rollo de barril en un esfuerzo por evitar a las tortugas y la niña.

Los cinco ninjas adolescentes tejen dentro y fuera de sí para evitar un vagabundo que pasaba y el tipo de pizza, antes de unirse de nuevo juntos. -¡Lo siento!- Elsa gritó detrás de su hombro.

-Whoo -hoo -hoo- hoo!- Mikey levantó las manos en el aire de emoción. -Sí! Esto es más divertido que un desfile extraterrestre!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo ?- Raph se rompió.

\- Derecha - Donnie gritó.

Leo giró el volante bruscamente a la derecha. - Muro!- Elsa gritó. Venían en contra de un callejón sin salida.

Leo hizo girar el volante de nuevo, mientras que golpear el freno. Se dieron la vuelta un par de veces, antes de llegar a una parada. Ellos salieron de sus coches, un poco inestable. El helicóptero voló por encima Kraang, y T- Phone de Donnie se había ido y disfuncional.

-Los perdimos,- Donnie gimió, cayendo.

Raph le dio torpemente palmaditas en su caparazon, y Elsa suspiró con simpatía. hace tiempo que Donnie había sentido responsable de la pérdida de la célda de energía. El joven prodigio quince por año Nunca había sido capaz de dejar que las cosas van fácilmente, no menos que él hizo justo lo que había hecho mal.

Mikey se quitó el casco y señaló al teléfono de Donnie, que yacía en el piso callejón. -Amigo, el teléfono de totalizó-.

Donnie se quitó el casco, así, echando a un lado, y se dirigió hacia su teléfono, agachándose para recogerla.

-Podrías arregrarlo?- dijo Elsa, corrio más después de lanzar su casco en la Patrulla Buggy. -Podemos atraparlos,o sí?- Leo la alcanzó deteniendola.

Donnie suspiro, examinando la agrietada pantalla de su T-Phone, y encenderlo. -Bueno, todavía funciona, pero que va a tomar un tiempo para arreglar y conseguir la señal de la celda de energia.-

-El Kraang ya la tiene- señaló Leo. -Nosotros ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para arreglar la aplicacion del Kraang.-

-Bueno, no puede hacerlo en uno de los nuestros?- Raph dijo a Donnie, apoyándose en la Patrulla Buggy.

-No-, dijo Donnie, sonando irritable. -Era exclusivo para mi telefono-.

-Es todo-, dijo Leo con carácter definitivo. -Vamos con Cabeza de Piel.-

Donnie se puso rígido. -Uh ... C-Cabeza de Piel?-

\- Él es el que le quito la celda de energia al Kraang,- dijo Leo, caminando de vuelta hacia la Patrulla Buggy con Elsa. - Él podria saber donde encontrarla.-

-Es tambien el que me toma de la cara y me sacude como muñeca de trapo!- Donnie se quejó, con movimientos de las manos para enfatizar su punto.

Mikey, que estaba sentado en un contenedor de basura, se rió. -¡Fue divertido!-

-¡Callate!- Donnie se rompió.

-Oh, por favor pero si es un gatito ...- dijo Mikey, saltando desde el contenedor de basura. -Al le gusta tomarte de tu cara y sacudirte como muñeca de trapo!- Se echó a reír, y Donnie se volvió hacia él con una mirada de muerte pura.-Bien ...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se corrió a la seguridad de sus otros hermanos mayores. -En marcha!-

* * *

Ellos (Donnie) habían estimado (correctamente) que Cabeza de Piel se había refugiado en una sección aislada en las alcantarillas, cerca de donde había escondido la celda de energía hace un rato. Que no es exactamente lo visitan, sin embargo, pero fue útil saber dónde un aliado era práctico. Pero Cabeza de PieL tendía a ser un aliado muy impredecible.

Los cinco adolescentes salieron del agua, jadeando un poco.

-¿Como pueden aguantar tanto la respiración?- Elsa murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza libre de goteo de la humedad.

-¿Quién aguanta la respiración?- Mikey dijo con orgullo, ya que todos ellos subieron a la tierra seca (más o menos). - Nosotros-

-Si no tuvieras que quedarte a recoger basura no tuvimos que hacerlo- dijo Raph con irritación.

-La basura de uno es el tesoro de otro-, dijo Mikey, que acaricia la pieza no identificable de basura en la mano. Elsa hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí, pero deber ser basura para todos- dijo Raphael.

Elsa se puso rígido, ya vio que estaban buscando. -Muchachos ...- Hubo un rugido bajo, sueño que hizo que todo el mundo se ponga rígido.

-Ahí está,- susurró Leo, que apuntaba al enorme, durmiente cocodrilo mutante. -No hagan movientos sorpresivos para que no se asuste.

-Aww!- Mikey arrulló. -Es un tesoro!-

De repente, Cabeza de Piel abrió sus fauces y dejó escapar un bostezo patán que sonaba más como un rugido. Mikey gritó y saltó hacia atrás.

-Así que ... ¿qué hacemos?- Elsa dijo lentamente, girando a Leo.

\- Supongo que deberíamos ... despertarlos?- Leo dijo con incertidumbre.

-Q-quién va a despertarlo?- preguntó Donnie.

Él, Raph y Leo dijeron rapidamente -Safo!- antes de salir corriendo y esconderse en las esquinas.

-Sí,nosotros ganamos!- Mikey dijo feliz,entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba mientras miraba a sus hermanos mayores.

Elsa rodo los ojos. -Sí, no es broma. Muy bien, vamos.-

Leo empujó a sus hermanos más jovenes hacia Cabeza de Piel,antes de lanzarse de nuevo a la seguridad. Tanto Mikey y Elsa caminaron lentamente hacia el cocodrilo gigante quedaron allí durante unos segundos, mirando el caimán y luego el uno al otro.

Mikey tocó los dedos con ansiedad, antes de ir al lado del cocodrilo mutante, tentativamente que empujo su lado con su pie. -...Cabeza de Piel,ya esta servido el desayuno ...-

Los ojos de Cabeza de Piel estaban abiertos, un blanco malicioso. Incluso sin su emoción sensorial, Elsa sabía lo que eso significaba, y ella se tensó a sí misma. Cabeza de Piel se situó en toda su estatura como Mikey se encogió, y rugió en el rostro de ambos injas. A favor de Miguel Ángel, no hacer un movimiento.

-¿Podemos hacer movimientos bruscos ahora?- Dijo Donnie.

Mikey se lanzó a un lado como Cabeza de Piel gruñó, corriendo hacia adelante, y aprovechando agarro al adolescente púrpura por la cabeza, y sacudiéndolo alrededor de su rabia sin sentido. -Otra vez me tomo por la cara!- Donnie gritó, empujando contra el brazo del cocodrilo mutante.

Cabeza de Piel rugió de nuevo, y Elsa y Leo avanzaron. Raph agarró Leo, tirando de nuevo en el agua tanto Cabeza de Piel golpeó su mano libre en el suelo, justo donde hubiera sido el joven líder.

-Cabeza de Piel, no!- Mikey lloró desesperadamente, corriendo hacia adelante, sólo para ser golpeó a un lado por la cola de Cabeza de Piel.

El cocodrilo mutante rugía, agitando los brazos,con Donnie, alrededor. Elsa saltó hacia él, tratando de apuntar un golpe en la cabeza del cocodrilo, pero se golpeó abajo en el agua. Ella se acercó, jadeando.

-Debe tener una pesadilla-, dijo Mikey, frotándose el pecho.

-¡Ya somos dos con pesadilla!- gritó Donnie. Gritó como Cabeza de Piel lo tiró a la basura.

Raph, que ya había sacado a sí mismo fuera del agua, la vista cuando su hermano prodigio montó en la pared, y fue sólo capaz de pato como la cola batida hacia él. Con esto, el adolescente revestido rojo saltó sobre la espalda de Cabeza de Piel. Cabeza de Piel rugió en señal de protesta, tratando de pasar el dedo a Raph.

-Él es tu amigo, Mikey!- Gritó Raph. -¿Qué hacemos?-

-Frota su abdomen!- dijo Mikey. -Eso le gusta!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Raph dijo con incredulidad. Cabeza de Piel golpeó la espalda contra la pared, aplastando con eficacia Raph y haciéndole soltó.

Elsa se trasladó al lado del caimán, después de haber salido a sí misma de nuevo en el suelo. -Amigo... no pierdas el control ...- Ella avanzó poco a poco, llegando a sus manos, y chilló cuando Cabeza de Piel se volvió hacia ella, chasqueando sus mandíbulas en sus manos. Él la apoyó contra la pared, chasqueando sus mandíbulas tijera a la cara. -¡Cabeza de Piel soy yo Elsa!-

Leo acababa de salir fuera del agua, y aulló cuando Cabeza de Piel se volvio hacia el, deslizando su cola en el ninja revestido azul y que le hace caer en el agua de nuevo. Elsa tomó la distracción por suerte, el buceo a un lado y curling en una bola para proteger su cara.

-Cabeza de Piel!- Mikey gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación. -Vamos, chico ... soy Miguel Angel. Ya deja de hacer rabietas, amigo.-

El caimán entre dientes, se arrastro a través del techo, y hacia abajo a Mikey. Él lo recogió, rugió en su cara, luego levantó su mano libre en el aire para golpear. Mikey gimió, volviendo la cabeza. Elsa estaba a punto de gritar. Ella realmente no quería hacer daño al lagarto, pero sus hermanos siempre estaban antes que nadie.

-Cabeza de Piel,detente!- Grito Elsa.

El caimán volvió sus rendijas hacia miró durante unos segundos, y luego con los ojos cerrados, y cuando abrieron estaban de vuelta a la normalidad.

-Miguel Ángel?...Elsa?- dijo, con la voz profunda, gruñidos que podría ser tan formidable ya la vez tan cuidado. Miró alrededor de la habitación a las tortugas de más edad, que estaban empezando a recuperarse del ataque repentino. -Amigos mios ...- Dejó a Mikey, y sus hombros inclinados ya cayeron ligeramente a medida que las otras tortugas se acercaron a él. -Oh, no ... otra vez me volvi a enfadar ¿no es así?- dijo con tristeza, juntando sus manos enormes.

-Sí-, dijo Donnie. -Lo volviste hacer! ¿Por qué sigues sujetando la cara ? ¿Que tienes con mi cara ?- el demando.

-¿Quieres que te de la lista grotesca en orden alfabeto?- Dijo Raphael, exprimiendo el agua de las colas de de su máscara. Donnie le frunció el ceño, y Elsa puso puso los ojos.

-Cuanto lo siento,- dijo Cabeza de Piel con remordimiento. -Ustedes son mis amigos. Los únicos en los que puedo confiar-. Como si eso no hizo que Elsa se siente culpable por todo lo que iban a tener que decir, el caimán añadió, -Es la razon por la que les di en custodia la celda de energia.-

Elsa trazó símbolos en el suelo con el pie, mientras que Raph y Mikey se miraron. -S si, um ... Uh ... Es es es ...- Donnie tartamudeó un poco mientras se movía detrás de Leo.

-Uh ... Sobre eso ...- dijo Leo lentamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Una historia divertida,- dijo Mikey, tamborileando con los dedos juntos. -Y verdadera.-

El caimán parecía fruncir el ceño ligeramente. -Pero-, dijo Donnie. -Antes de contarla,¿por qué no te sientad? Mientras que yo y mi cara,damos un gran paso hacia atras ...- Se movió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. -Muy bien dilo ya.-

-Bueno- dijo Leo, volviendo a Cabeza de Piel. -Bueno la celda de energia...creo que la tiene...- Él vaciló un poco como lo blanca cubrió los ojos de Cabeza de Piel. El caimán gruñó bajo, y Elsa se colocó detrás de él y Mikey como Raph retrocedieron con nerviosismo. -La tiene el Kraang,- Leo terminó rápidamente, antes de sumergirse en el agua, a la seguridad. Este movimiento dejó a Donnie a la vista. Cabeza de Piel rugió, saltó hacia delante y agarró Donatello por la cara. Agitó el mutante adolescente un poco, antes de él golpeando al suelo. Donnie gimió.

De repente, sus ojos se aclararon, y Cabeza de Piel se puso de pie, sosteniendo Donnie con los brazos extendidos. -No, Cabeza de Piel ...Ellos son tus amigos.- Donnie gimió una afirmación, y Cabeza de Piel suspiró, colocando el adolescente revestido púrpura en el suelo. -Obviamente hicieron todo lo posible para protegerla-, dice resignado Cabeza de Piel, por alguna razón, tirando de los labios de Donnie (probablemente tratando de ayudar a la joven ninja conseguir un poco de la sensibilidad en la cara).

-Bueno ...- Mikey levantó un dedo. -Para ser honesto ... Uh, wasn -

Raph agarró la boca y la mano de su hermano más joven, para hacerlo callar. - Sí ,- dijo rápidamente. -Exactamente así fue-

Elsa se acercó y sacó a Donnie lejos del caimán.

-Cabeza de Piel- dijo Leo. -Tenemos que recuperarla.-

-Con la celda de la energía- dijo Cabeza de Piel, sentándose en la esquina. -Los Kraangs pueden abrir el portal de la dimensión X. Y cuando lo habran...-

-Pueden usarla para trear aqui todo lo que quieran- dijo Donnie.

-Cosas tan horribles que hasta a mi me aterroriza la idea- dijo Cabeza de Piel.

Elsa se movió. -Eso es malo ... Eso es muy malo ...-

-Tenemos que evitar que habran ese portal- dijo Leo. -¿Puede decirnos dónde está?-

Cabeza de Piel cerró los ojos, como si tratara de recordar. -Todo lo que recuerdo es esto-, dijo, abriendo los ojos y el rascado múltiples hexágonos conectados entre sí, como una fórmula, en el suelo con sus garras.

Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron un poco, y él tomó una foto de ella con su T- Phone.

* * *

-Sé que he visto este símbolo-, dijo Donnie. -Me es muy familiar.-

-En la cabeza de Cabeza Metalica?-

-Ja, ja, Elsa. Quiero decir, si no te diste cuenta aparece en todos los Kraang. Los botes de mutágenos, los androides ... Pero hay un lugar donde vi esto. Estoy seguro de ello.-

Estaban de nuevo en la guarida, en el laboratorio de Donnie. Él se había extendido a cabo varias cosas Kraang en una de sus mesas, incluyendo el bote mutágeno que había sido en parte responsable de su creación, y la cabeza de su robot,Cabeza Metalica.

Donnie estaba tratando de conseguir su memoria se ejecuta en cuanto a donde él había visto el símbolo hexagonal que Cabeza de Piel les había mostrado.

-¡Las Olimpiadas!- Mikey sugirió con entusiasmo.

-¡No!- Donnie se rompió.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio bendito. -¡Lo tengo!- dijo Mikey. -¡Las Olimpiadas!-

-Dejar de adivinar-, dijo Donnie irritado. - Obviamente es un símbolo Kraang.-

-Pero ¿de dónde?- dijo Leo, comenzando a añadir a la presión.

-¡De las Olimpiadas!- gritó Mikey.

\- Callense!- Las otras tres tortugas y a chica saltaron de nuevo en alarma a alta presión al estallido de Donnie. -Hay algo en esto,que no puedo explicar, y por favor vallense para que pueda pensar!-

Todo el mundo salió del laboratorio. Elsa no podía mantenerse lejos por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, y un par de minutos más tarde ella entró por la puerta. -Don ?- Su hermano prodigio casi la golpeó directamente.

Como Elsa mantuvo la cabeza, Donnie agarró de la muñeca, tirando de ella fuera del laboratorio. -Vamos, chicos!- él gritó. -Ya sé lo que estamos buscando!

Donnie!- gritó Leo. -¡Espera!-

-Dense prisa!-

-Podrias decirnos por que?- Elsa dijo, ella, Leo, Raph y Mikey persiguiendo a Donnie través de los tejados de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Vamos, date prisa!- Donnie respondió.

-Detesto que haga eso!- Raph se quejó.

Por último, Donnie se detuvo, sacando su teléfono, que muestra la imagen del símbolo Kraang. -Ya desifre donde eh visto esto.-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Leo.

Donnie bajó su teléfono, que muestra la construcción de negocios en toda la ciudad.

-TCRI?- Raph dijo con incredulidad. - Están detras de la conspiración Kraang?-

-¿La invasión?- dijo Leo.

-¿Las Olimpiadas?- Mikey añadió, e inmediatamente obtuvo un golpe violento en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Raph. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Un nuevo deporte olímpico-, dijo Raph, Mikey y frunció el ceño.

-Todo el tiempo lo hemos visto a la vista- dijo Donnie, mientras se miraban el símbolo Kraang al lado de las grandes letras IRCT.-Y no nos dimos cuenta!-

-En serio- dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos. -¿Hay algo en esta ciudad que sea verdad?-

-¿Las Olimpiadas?- Mikey sugirió, ocultandose de forma automática al lado de su hermana como Raph lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Creo que es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer-, dijo Leo. -Vamos a entrar, y a destruir ese portal.-

* * *

-No sé si es impresionante que puedas crear una bomba a prueba de tontos, o mucho temor- Elsa a para Donnie, mirando fijamente a la bomba que estaban planeando usar para sacar el portal.

-¿Puedo tocar eso?- Mikey preguntó Donnie, que apunta a la bomba.

-Claro,- Donnie dijo con sarcasmo. -Si quieres que volemos todos en pedazos.-

-No, mejor no.-

Elsa puso los ojos, y se volvió a la mesa de la cocina, donde Abril O'Neil y el Maestro Splinter, discutían rotura en planes con Leo. Raph se sentó en el lado, con aire aburrido.

-Puedo bajar los planos del TCRI- dijo Abril, la difusión del proyecto de construcción en la mesa. -Los primeros pisos son de un edificio normal de oficina-, continuó, señalando las plantas. -Y hasta donde se, trabajan humanos normales.-

-Imagínense si supieran para que trabaja- dijo Leo. Se profundizó un poco la voz, tratando se añadir el acento Kraang. -Los que están trabajando en este lugar deben perforar deben marcar la tarjeta conocida como checadora en el reloj conocido como reloj checador.-

Abril y Splinter se le quedaron mirando, y Leo se rió un poco, sentándose. -Lo siento, ¿que decias?-

Abril y la astilla se le quedaron mirando, y Leo se rió un poco, sentándose. -Lo siento, ¿dónde estábamos?-

-Los humanos normales trabajan hay.Y salvar al mundo.- dijo Elsa sonrió ampliamente, cruzando los brazos.

-Hm ... ¿Y los pisos superiores?- Splinter preguntó a Abril.

-Bueno, eso es lo extraño- dijo Abril. Ella señaló un punto en blanco en la parte superior de los planos. -Esos estan completamente vacios.-

Leo golpeó el espacio en blanco con su espada pequeña. -Lo que hayan construido alli no quieren que nadie este enterado- dijo con gravedad, metiendo la pequeña hoja en la guardia de la muñeca.

-Eso significa- dijo Splinter. -Que es hay donde exactamente tiene que ir.-

-Fácil, ¿verdad?- Elsa dijo lentamente.

Detrás de ella, Raph se coló en Donnie y Mikey, que estaban viendo bomba de fabricación casera de Donnie, y gritó: -BOOM!- asustando a los diablos de sus dos hermanos menores.

-¡Cuidado, tonto!- Mikey en tono de advertencia como se rió Raph, Mikey y Donnie haber recuperado la compostura.

-Primero hay que ver como burlar a la seguridad del vestibulo- dijo Leo.

-Dificil ...-, dijo Abril. -No podemos empacarlos en una caja y enviarlos como entrega inmediata.-

Leo parpadeó, luego se enderezó, sonriendo contemplativa.

-Oh, chicos- dijo Elsa entre dientes, como Splinter y Abril miraron el joven líder de la sorpresa. -Conozco esa mirada-.

* * *

Al final resultó que, se puede empacar en una caja y enviarlos a entrega inmediata. Por supuesto, por el que se estrecha en una caja gigante con sus cuatro hermanos y Cabeza de Piel (sí, Cabeza de Piel estaba con ellos) no era exactamente cómo quería Elsa o imaginado a partir de la noche.

Abril les había rodado en el vestíbulo, y con un susurro, -Suerte chicos-, que empujó el carro en el ascensor. Tan pronto como eso se acabó con, abrieron la parte superior de la caja, y las cuatro tortugas y la chica comenzaron a hacer su camino en la parte superior del elevador.

Por supuesto, el Kraang no era tan estúpido (por lo general), y, sin duda, algo sospechoso. Ahí es donde entra Cabeza de Piel. Tan pronto como el Kraang abrió las puertas del ascensor, se echó a Cabeza de Piel, rugiendo.

Como Elsa ayudó a sacar a Leo y Raph por la parte superior del ascensor, dijo Mikey, -Me siento mal por haber dejado a Cabeza de Piel solo ...-

Hubo un rugido, y el sonido de varios Kraang droides conseguir ascendió. Elsa y Raph sonrieron. -Creo que estara bien- dijo Leo con confianza.

-¿Cuantos pisos faltan?- Raph pidio. Todos levantaron la vista en el vacío sin fin de la oscuridad. -Tantos...-

Bueno, nadie dijo que ser un ninja era fácil. Empezaron a subir a la cima. Elsa se agarró a los lados del hueco del ascensor, por lo que poco a poco su camino hacia arriba con sus hermanos. Ella gimió. -No podíamos montar la cosa en forma ortodoxa, ah?- murmuró.

Mikey, subiendo fácilmente las cuerdas del eje, se tarareando una melodía familiar feliz.

-¿Estás ... tarareando el tema Olímpico?- dijo Donnie.

-Me parecío apropiado-, respondió Mikey.

Raph miró hacia abajo en ellos. -Callense los dos,- dijo entre dientes. El subir a una de las puertas del ascensor, Raph la abrió. Con la misma rapidez, se cerró de golpe, gritando alarmado. -Tengo que lavarme los ojos!-

-Oye, Leo número dos-dijo Elsa entre dientes hasta irritada. -Sobre tubería- Una alarma sonó.

-Mala señal- dijo Raphael.

\- Mala- Terminó Elsa.

-Que bien !- Mikey lanzo un puño bomba.

-¿Qué?- Leo rompió.

-Por fin alguien disparo una alarma y no fui yo.-

Una de las puertas de caja del ascensor se abrieron, y un Kraang droide comenzaron a disparar hacia ellos. Como el resto de las tortugas y la chica saltaron de las cuerdas y paredes para evitar recibir un disparo, Mikey extrae su cadena kusarigama. Se envuelve alrededor del androide, y Mikey sacó. El androide cayó, antes de romper en pedazos más abajo.

-Aw, rayos- dijo Mikey, decepcionado. -No le dije- hasta el siguiente otoño '. - Se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, en la siguiente pelea de cubo de elevador.- Siguió subiendo a través de las cuerdas.

Elsa y el resto de sus hermanos miraron hacia abajo bruscamente cuando el ascensor comenzó a hacer su camino hacia arriba,llevando unos Kraang droides.

-Creo que tenemos un problema más grande que eso Mikey- dijo su katana, se lanzó hacia atrás lejos de la pared en un salto hacia atrás, y comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia la caja del ascensor.

Los androides comenzaron a abrir fuego, y los cinco ninjas aterrizaron entre ellos. Elsa se metió como una de las Kraang bascular su arma motosierra en ella, y rápidamente cortó su brazo y piernas, antes de decapitar a ella. Rodando a un lado para evitar algunos disparos, Elsa luego saltó al otro Kraang droide, arrojando a la pistola con una patada, antes de cortar rápidamente su pecho en tres pedazos. Sus hermanos bajaron sus propios oponentes Kraang droides en su propio estilo, y pronto fue simplemente ellos en la parte superior de un elevador en movimiento con un montón de piezas Kraang droides.

-Bien- dijo Leo, tomando una respiración profunda. -Adentro estaremos seguros.-

Abrieron el panel hueco del ascensor, y miraron en que se enfrenta a una media docena de Kraang droides. Las tortugas aullaron, y rápidamente cerró el panel como el Kraang intentó disparar como locos.

-Debo dejar de decir esas cosas- dijo Leo aliento.

Abrir el panel de nuevo, Elsa lanzo en una bomba de humo. Los Kraang droides zumbaron por la sorpresa, y las luces se apagaron ascensor. Al instante, los cinco ninjas saltaron en el ascensor, y rápidamente tomaron los droides que lo ocupan.

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, el cinco de ellas eran las únicas cosas en el interior, a excepción de algunas piezas más droides. Leo sacó una de sus espadas de la cabeza de un disfuncional ahora Kraang androide. Mikey estaba sentado en la parte superior de algunos de los droides muertos, examinando una cabeza Kraang androide.

-¿Ya podemos hacer que esta cosa suba hasta arriba?- Raph espetó irritado.

Donnie pulsa el botón de la planta superior, y no obtuvo respuesta. -No se puede- dijo. -Hay un escáner retinal.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Raph agarró la cabeza androide que Mikey estaba manejando, empujando Mikey de distancia, y la sostuvo al escáner de retina.

-Los Kraang droides tienen retinas?- dijo Elsa. Leo se encogió de hombros.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, funcionó, porque el panel de botones del ascensor sonó. -Lo que se conoce como acceso se concede a Kraang.-

Cada botón se iluminó cuando el ascensor se abrió camino hasta la cima. -Oigan- Mikey dijo feliz. -Esto es mucho más fácil.-

-Sí,- estuvo de acuerdo Raph. -Por fin podremos recuperar el aire.-

-Te dije que deberíamos haber hecho esto en el primer lugar- dijo Elsa a Leo, que simplemente puso los ojos.

El ascensor sonó alegremente como llegaron al piso cuarenta años, y los cinco adolescentes prepararon sus armas para lo que pudiera venir en ellos. No era en absoluto lo que esperaban.

Las puertas se abrieron, y un gas verde venían vertiendo, al instante haciendo que Elsa se sienta como si sus pulmones se estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-¡Gas venenoso!- Leo se quedó sin aliento. Todos ellos dejaron caer sus armas, jadeo y tos, antes de derrumbarse y desmayarse.

* * *

Elsa no le gustaba despertarse. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía la garganta, sus pulmones herido, y todos fueron capturados en un tubo grande, de vidrio.

Todos ellos se despertaron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo. Las piernas de Elsa quedaron atrapados bajo Raph, y le dieron patadas, sintiendo muy irritable por alguna razón. Ya que todos ellos se sentaron, Raph golpeó su hombro.

-Bueno,- Donnie dijo sin aliento, poniéndose de pie. -La buena noticia es que estamos vivos ...-

El resto de ellos se puso de pie. -¿Y la mala noticia?- Leo dijo, frotándose el brazo.

\- Esa...-

'Eso era básica ciudad Kraang. Todo el lugar estaba completamente absorbido por Kraang. Kraang droides, Kraang en pequeñas naves, Kraang comunicación con Kraang en pantallas gigantes en el lenguaje Kraang squawky ...

-Que estamos en el país de los Kraang-, dijo Donnie.

-Uf!- Leo saltó un poco, sorprendido como un cerebro Kraang chocó contra el cristal justo al lado de él y comenzó adelgaza su camino hacia abajo. -Ahora ya no estamos en Kansas-, dijo Leo con gravedad.

-Crei que estábamos en Nueva York!- Mikey dijo con pánico. Raph instante golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Entonces- dijo Elsa lentamente. -Al menos llegamos a la planta superior-.

-¡El portal!- Leo, exclamó, con las manos contra el cristal.

-Sí, eso. Espera, ¿qué?- Elsa se volvió y vio el portal. Era básicamente un gigante, almohadilla blanca, con tres cañones gigantes mirando las cosas a su alrededor.

Donnie se quedó sin aliento. -Es precioso.- Tosía. -Científicamente hablando.-

-Si tanto lo amas ¿por qué no te casas con el?- Raph dijo con sarcasmo.

-Aw,no ,a Abril le partiría el corazón!- Elsa sonrió mientras Donnie estaba inclinándose hacia ella, mirándola.

Mikey juntó las manos, sonriendo de una manera paloma del amor. -¿Tu, Donatello, tomas este portal como tu ?-

-Ya callense todos!- dijo Leo, una simple parada de que Donnie se abalanzara sobre Mikey. -Tenemos que pensar en como destruir a la novia de Donnie.-

-Sí no veo como- Raph dijo pesimista. -Nosotros estamos aquí y nuestras armas estan alla...-

Nunchucks, katanas, Sai, Katana, Bo , y la bolsa que contiene sus explosivos para llevar a cabo el portal, fueron todos amontonados en el suelo, siendo examinado por un par de la Kraang en las vainas de la libración. Uno de los cerebros Kraang cogió una de nunchuks de Mikey, y comenzaron a jugar con ellos, en realidad no hacer mal hasta que golpeó en sí en la chilló, y dejó caer los mandriles ', y permaneció lejos, chillando con enfado.

-En una habitación por si donde lo olvidaron hay gas venenoso- terminó Raph.

De hecho, la atmósfera de Kraang se lleno con el gas verde.

-Si es gaz venenoso- dijo Mikey. -¿Cómo ellos pueden respirarlo?- preguntó, refiriéndose a los Kraang.

-Creo que así es el aire en la Dimensión X,- Donnie dijo lentamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué no pueden respirar el aire de la tierra?- dijo Elsa.

-Que tonteria- dijo Raph en breve. -¿Para que invadirias en un lugar que no puedes respirar?-

Mikey se burló. -Pff ... Sí. ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Mutar todo el planeta para vivir ellos en lugar de nosotros?-

Era evidente que estaba siendo sarcástico, pero las tortugas mayores y la chica se pusieron rígidos en estado de shock.

-No sé si es mas aterrador lo que dijiste o que tu lo dijeras- exclamó Donnie.

-Oigan, esperen ... ¿Qué dije?- Mikey estaba confundido.

-Tiene razon!- dijo Donnie. -Los Kraang quieren tranformar el planeta para poder vivir en el!-

-Y nosotros no ...! Hay que detenerlos-, dijo Leo.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio, Leonardo- dijo Elsa. -Y cómo propones que lo hagamos?-

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aqui con esos sujetos vigilandonos?- Dijo Raphael, en referencia a los Kraang, que eran un poco espeluznante con su observación.

-Y lo mas raro es que a mi no me quitan la mirada- dijo Elsa irritada ya que los Kraang la observaban a ella mas,por alguna razon.

-Hay que distraerlos- dijo Leo.

Se oyó el ruido de algo muy grande del encendido, y los Kraang que estaban viendo a Elsa instantemente flotaron lejos hacia el portal de señalar la llegada de ... lo que sea.

-Con el portal?- sugirio Mikey.

-Podria serlo- dijo con gravedad Raph.

-Cuando se habra cualquier cosa podria entar.- Donnie intercambió una mirada con Raph.

-Eso no pasara- dijo Elsa. -Vamos a destruirlo antes de que alguien lo use.-

Leo dejó su hoja oculta del tanto para deslizarse en su mano, y se la lanzó a Donnie, que cortó una grieta en el cristal.

-Mikey ...- Leo se volvió hacia su segundo hermano más joven. -Puedes aguantar la respiración?-

-Como cualquier tortuga!- Mikey dijo con orgullo.

-Ahora es cuando.-

-Y mi muerte- dijo Elsa por que ella no podia contener tanto la respiración

Los cuatro tortugas y la chica tomaron una respiración profunda, y se mantienen en. Mikey se metio en su caparazón, y Leo y Raph lo atraparon. Usando la naranja vestidos de ninjas como un ariete, Raph y Leo rompió la punta del caparazón de Mikey en el vaso,en la grieta ya hecha. Con cada golpe de la grieta se hizo más grande, y con todas las grietas Mikey gruñó.

Por último, el vidrio se rompió abierta, y Mikey se arrojó a cabo con un grito. Saliendo de su caparazón, Mikey una patada hacia abajo dos vainas libración Kraang. -BOOYAKASH - Él golpeó una mano sobre su boca.

Elsa sabía que estaban todos en un mismo propósito, por el momento, ya que todos saltaron de la célula; sus armas. Si llegaran a sus armas, entonces todo lo demás debe ser fácil. Debiera ser. Varios Kraang en las vainas de la libración se volvió y voló hacia las tortugas y la Kunoichi, disparando la electricidad de color rosa de sus vainas.

Rodando para evitar la electricidad, Elsa en cuclillas, y asestó un golpe a una de las vainas de la libración, enviando al cerebro Kraang volar desde su refugio seguro. Ella saltó a otra vaina de vuelo estacionario Kraang, y le dio una patada hacia otro. Elsa se metió como el tiro pesado por Leo envió una vaina activable volar hacia ella. Al escuchar algo que sonaba como el agrietamiento de vidrio, Elsa se dio la vuelta.

-¡Leo!- gritó, sin tener que abrir la boca. Leo se volvió, y Elsa señaló una pesada grieta en la ventana de construcción. Eso podría ser su boleto a un soplo de aire fresco.

Leo asintió. Un disparo eléctrico, el cual fue dirigido a Mikey, en vez golpeó la rendija de la ventana, como Mikey lo tiró fuera de curso. Por último, Elsa, Leo, Raph y Mikey se dirigieron a las armas. Una vaina vuelo estacionario se aceleró rápidamente hacia Donnie, que claramente le llamó la vara bo, ya que fue arrojado a él por Raph, y golpeó la vaina de la libración en la ventana.

Fue sólo un pequeño agujero, pero fue suficiente. El ambiente Dimensión X fue succionado hacia fuera, y la Kraang retrocedió, silbidos. Elsa estaba venciendo su pecho, tratando de mantener la inhalación de, antes de que finalmente se aclaró todo el gas y los cinco ninjas aspiró varias respiraciones profundas. El hecho de que sus hermanos eran tortugas no significaba que contener la respiración demostró ser difícil en la lucha.

-¡Estamos bien!- dijo Leo. -¡Vamonos!-

Sin embargo, se habían olvidado de portal, que ya estaba abierta, una luz de color rosa por todos lados. -¡El portal!- exclamó Donnie. -Ya es tarde!-

-Algo esta cruzando!- Leo advirtió.

-Que no lanze fuego,que no lanze fuego!- Elsa cortó como el portal extinguido, dejando detrás de algo muy grande.

Las tortugas se encogieron un poco como la cosa se puso de pie, más de diez pies de altura, haciendo un sonido chirriante, como la piedra frotando sobre la piedra. Lo cual tenía sentido, ya que parecía estar hecho de una roca negro, con reflejos de color naranja de lava rellenando todas las grietas.

Algunos de los restantes vainas libración Kraang flotaban detrás del monstruo de roca, las tortugas y la chica mirada fija en ella.

-Bienvenido a la tierra hombre gigante de piedra- dijo Mikey.

-Ah olvidenlo- dijo Elsa sorprendida -Prefiero uno que lanze fuego-

El monstruo de roca chilló, y pisando fuerte hacia adelante.

-Creo que no le gusto su comité de bienvenida!- Elsa chirriaba,agarrando su katana.

El monstruo de roca levantó un enorme pie. -¡Separence!- A la orden de Leo, todos se dispersaron.

Elsa hizo una voltereta de distancia a la izquierda, justo al lado de Donnie. - Wow !- Donnie exclamó con entusiasmo cuando se detuvieron. -Una entidad hecha de roca viviente!- Se pasó por detrás de la -entidad de estar hecha de piedra ', que no parecía muy brillante, ya que parecía un poco confundido que no había aplastado nada. -Quisiera poder estudiarlo.-

Saltar sobre la cabeza del monstruo de roca, Donnie dispara en la cabeza, antes de aterrizar en el suelo. Levantando el bo, Donnie dispara con fuerza en la espinilla. No efectuar el monstruo de roca, pero el choque se sacudió el bo,bastante malo para Donnie.

-Despues de convertirlo en millones de pedazos!- Leo rompió. Recogió sus katanas, y cortó una de sus piernas. Una vez más, se hizo mucho más daño al arma; la hoja se rompió. -O no ...- Leo hizo una voltereta fuera del camino cuando el monstruo de roca trató de aplastarlo

Elsa corrio hacia el monstruo, rápidamente saltó sobre su codo, y saltó sobre su hombro. El monstruo de roca trató de golpearla, y ella hizo volteretas sobre su otro hombro, cortando con su katana en la parte posterior de su cuello. Oyó algo de broche de presión, y cuando aterrizó en el hombro, miró su katana..

-Oye! la espada era original!- gritó al monstruo, moviendo la palanca de la cuchilla, menos en la cabeza del monstruo. Elsa saltó como el monstruo intentó golpearla de nuevo.

El monstruo de roca se distrajo muy rápidamente por Donnie, que fue disuadido muy rápidamente como el monstruo de roca trató de aplastarlo. Mikey y Raph por detrás, y resultó, abriendo su boca, lo que permite un flujo de lava a salir.

-Cuidado que vómito lava!- Raph advirtió. Él saltó de la pared, saltando en el monstruo de roca, que rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el aire.

-Tengo a mi enemigo enfrente de mi!- grito Elsa

El monstruo de roca atrapo a Raph mientras giraba en el aire, envolviendo su enorme mano alrededor de su cintura y traerlo cerca de su cara. Raph le dio una patada en la cara, el gruñir, antes de darse cuenta de que no era eficaz en absoluto. -Ah,no ...-

El monstruo lanzó a Raph en uno de los generadores de portal. -Raphael!- Elsa arrojó unos shurikens en la parte posterior de la cabeza del monstruo de roca. Chocaron fuera patéticamente, pero lo volvieron hacia ella. El exceso de velocidad hacia ella, Elsa abrio la boca asustada de como el monstruo intento agarrarla.

-Yi!- Elsa bajó de un salto, aterrizando con cuidado, antes que su pie se hiera mas de lo que estaba. -Ay, eso duele!-

Tomó un segundo antes de que la cogió y la tiró al Raph. Elsa gimió tratando de empujar a sí misma. Entonces, Mikey chocó contra ó tirar de ella hacia fuera de debajo de su hermano más joven. Donnie estaba en el lado opuesto de Raph,aturdido, y el monstruo de roca se acercaba lentamente.

De repente, Leo corrió entre el monstruo y sus hermanos. El líder revestido azul lanzó tres bombas de humo a la cara del monstruo de roca, fácilmente señalando a su atención. El monstruo rugió de dolor, y se pasó a Leo. El ninja adolescente se agachó, y corrió, el monstruo de roca de cerca, esquivando, ya que trató varias veces para aplastarlo. Leo saltó a la repisa superior de la sala, ahora a nivel de la cara con el monstruo de roca en su forma actual a su altura máxima.

El monstruo de roca alzó un puño, y dio un puñetazo. Cuando se aclaró el polvo, había un agujero en la pared, y Leo cayó de pie,después de haber saltado por encima del punzón. Se cruzó de brazos, los ojos se estrecharon.

-Booyakasha!- gritó Mikey. Elsa, Raph, Donnie y Mikey patadas al extranjero desprevenido roca en el pecho, tirando hacia abajo con una fuerte caída.

Leo bajó de un salto, aterrizando junto a sus hermanos, justo cuando el monstruo de roca comenzó a tirar a sí mismo. -Oh, tienes que estar bromeando ...- murmuró Elsa.

-¿No tienes nada que detenga esta cosa?- Raph se rompió.

Donnie parpadeó y echó un vistazo a su cartera. -Los explosivos podrian servir...Pero no podremos acabar con el portal!-

-Muchachos-, dijo Elsa lentamente.

-A menos que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo!- dijo Leo.

-Muchachos.-

-Damelos- Leo le tendió la mano a la bolsa,a lo que Donnie le dio.

-Muchachos!- Elsa se rompió. Ella señaló hacia el monstruo de roca, que todo el tiempo había llegado a sus pies, y el estado acechando hacia ellos.

Mikey arrojó una bomba de humo, y desaparecieron.

A pesar de que se distrajo en ser confundido, Leo, en sus manos la bolsa que contenía la bomba, saltó en sus hombros, y colgó la bolsa alrededor de su cuello. El monstruo rugió roca, tratando de llegar detrás de su cuello, y Leo saltó para unirse a sus hermanos.

-Increible, Leo!- Mikey complemento.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vieron que el monstruo de roca se había vuelto a mirar a ellos, gruñendo. -Y ... ¿cómo haremos que valla al portal?- Mikey dijo.

Leo tartamudeó. -Uh ... no habia pensado en esa parte.-

Elsa palmeo su cara. Entonces, todos se volvieron como el ascensor sonó. Las puertas se abrieron, y la mitad de un Kraang droide fue arrojado fuera. Entonces, la gran forma de un cocodrilo mutante salió.

-Cabeza de Piel!- Mikey exclamó alegremente.

\- Traag !- Cabeza de Piel rugió, y el monstruo de roca se volvió hacia él. Cabeza de Piel soltó un rugido sibilante, y tiró la mitad de un androide a 'Traag', que se lanzó a la basura, se acerca lentamente el cocodrilo mutante.

Cabeza de Piel saltó en el extranjero roca, lo derriba de él pies con su cola. agarrándolo por la pierna, Cabeza de Piel procedió a tirar Traag alrededor de él, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.

-Cabeza de Piel!- gritó Donnie. -Llevalo al portal!-

Con un rugido, Cabeza de Piel arrojó a Traag en el portal. Cabeza de Piel soltó otro rugido, y Donnie presiona un botón de su T- Phone. El sonido que había estado en el tenue fondo se aceleró rápidamente, y el portal se envolvió al instante en una nube de humo oyó el ruido de algo de apagarse.

-¡Sí!- Elsa gritó.

-¡Lo hicimos!- exclamó Donnie.

-¡Sí!- célebro Leo.

Leatherhead soltó una breve rugido, triunfante.

-¡Excelente!- Dijo Raphael.

-Vengan ocho!- La proposición de Mikey, sin embargo, cayó muy plana.

Se disipó el humo, y todos ellos miraban con horror. -Que…cosa?- dijo Leo.

-No se destruyo?- Donnie dijo con incredulidad. De hecho, el portal estaba completamente intacta, mientras que Traag fue dejado en pedazos.

-Vengan ocho cancelado-, dijo Mikey, decepcionado.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- dijo Donnie.

-Podria darle unos golpes- sugirió Raph. -Pero no creo que sirva de algo.-

Todos ellos se desplomaron. Nada era fácil. -Uh ... chicos.- Mikey señaló el portal. O más exactamente,a Traag, que estaba empezando a volver a montar.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Elsa gimió.

-Este dia no puede ser peor- dijo Raphael. Como Traag se sostuvo la cabeza, el portal comenzó a encender. -Bueno ahora lo es.-

-Algo mas esta cruzando!- dijo Donnie. -¿Que hacemos ahora?-

De repente, con un rugido, Cabeza de Piel marchó hacia el portal y se lanzó sobre Traag, sujetándolo a medida que la luz se hizo más brillante de color rosa en el medio del portal. Cabeza de Piel comenzó corriendo con sus garras a la cara de Traag.

-Cabeza de Piel!- gritó Mikey. -Algo mas esta cruzando!-

-No si puedo evitarlo ...- Aprovechando que sostenia a Traag alrededor del cuello, Cabeza de Piel se volvió hacia el portal.

-Cabeza de Piel, ¿qué estás haciendo ?- Elsa gritó.

-Adiós,amigos mios.- El cocodrilo mutante entró en el portal.

-¡¿Que?!- Elsa abrio los ojos

-Cabeza de Piel!- Gritó Mikey. - No !-

La luz más brillante tiene como Cabeza de Piel desapareció en ella, y de repente se apagó, dejando fuera una onda de choque que arrojó a las tortugas y la chica de espalda. El portal estaba vacía, y fumar, y Cabeza de Piel se había ido.

-Cabeza de Piel- Mikey dijo con tristeza, que se incorpora. -No puedo creer que se haya ido.-

Las tortugas mayores se pusieron de pie. Elsa colocó una mano en el hombro de Mikey.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí,- dijo Leo.

-No nos podemos ir!- gritó Donnie. -Si el portal funciona,los Kraang son más peligrosos que nunca! Hay que destruirlo!-

El ascensor sonó, y varios Kraang droides salieron corriendo. -Tal vez luego!- dijo Leo. Las tortugas y la chica hicieron rápidamente su camino a la repisa superior, donde Traag había perforado un agujero en el edificio, y los Kraang droides les dispararon.

Leo preparó su pistola de agarre. -Volveremos- prometió.

El gancho de ataque atrapado en la parte superior de uno de los edificios más bajos, y los ninjas con cremallera y forrada abajo.

* * *

La actitud fue abatido ... otra vez, ya que los cinco adolescentes hicieron su camino de regreso a la madriguera.

Abril levantó la vista cuando los torniquetes se hace clic, y sonrió con alivio. -¡Están bien!- Ella corrió a su encuentro.

Splinter se puso de pie en la boca, sonriendo. -Bienvenidos, mis hijos e hija. Tuvo exito su misión?-

Raph, Leo y Elsa se dejaron caer en el escalón. -Temo que no, Sensei,- dijo Leo con tristeza. -Cabeza de Piel ...ah ido.-

Elsa se secó los ojos. Mikey se sentó junto a ella, con cara de tristeza. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de Mikey hablaba, -Sí... Pero nos salvó. Y encontré esto !- Parecía mucho más animado al levantar algo en el aire.

Elsa se volvió hacia él, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, ver algo de plata, y brillante en la mano.

-Que bien- Raph dijo con sarcasmo. -Ahora recoges basura extraterrestre.-

Donnie, sin embargo, fue al instante de pie junto a su hermano menor, tomando el objeto de la mano de Mikey. -¿Te das cuenta de que es esto?- él susurró.

-¡Brillan!-

-Es un almacenador de datos Kraang!- Donnie dijo con entusiasmo. -Si puedo decodificarlo,tal vez nos ayude a saber como detenerlos!-

Donnie estaba todavía en su laboratorio, que no quería ser molestado. Elsa fue que se establecen en la etapa hoyo, sensación de agotamiento, y Mikey estaba viendo la televisión.

-Esto no tiene sentido-, dijo Abril, hablando con Maestro Splinter, ellos y Leo estaban sentados en los escalones.

-¿Qué parte?- dijo Elsa.

-Si los Kraang tratan de transformar la tierra, ¿para qué necesitan a mi papa?-

-Bueno,es un científico,- Leo señaló.

-Sí, pero ... él es psicólogo-, dijo Abril. -Estudia a las ratas en te ofendas- añadió,dirigiéndose a Splinter.

-Me agradan los laberintos- dijo Splinter, otra forma de decir -no me ofende-.

-Mi papa no les sirve para lo que quieran hacer- finalizó Abril.

-Y si no necesitan a tu papa, ¿entonces para que los persiguen?- Dijo Raphael, se relaja en las escaleras que llegan a cerca de la superestructura.

Las puertas se abrieron de laboratorio. -No creo que lo hicieran- dijo Donnie.

Muy pronto, todo el mundo, incluyendo Maestro Splinter, se reunieron en el laboratorio de Donnie, alrededor de la computadora.

-Use el procesador Kraang de Piel para entrar a su dispositivo-, dijo Donnie, sus manos volando sobre el teclado. -Hay muchos archivos dañados ... Pero, creo que he encontrado lo que buscan.- Él presionó una tecla, y una gran cantidad de imágenes de Abril comenzaron a aparecer en pantalla.

Los ojos de Elsa se ampliaron, y Abril se quedo sin aliento. -Me buscan a mi-

-No solo a ti- siguió Donnie -Al parecer hace por lo menos quince años estuvieron buscando una gran fuente de energía poderosa-

-Debe ser muy importante y especial para ellos si hace años que estuvieron buscando- dijo Leo

-Aqui esta- dijo Donnie

El presiono una tecla y el corazon de Elsa se detuvo al igual que el mundo:

Millones de imágenes de ella, desde que nació hasta ahora, aparecieron en pantalla.

Elsa se quedo sin voz y sus ojos se abrieron completamente. -La fuente de energía soy yo.


	18. Cucaracha Terminator

-Date prisa, Leo! Me muero de hambre!- Mikey se quejó.

Uno no pensaría que Leo podía cocinar, pero ... que podía. Si hacer fideos instantáneos contados a cocinar. Pero cualquiera que sea el caso, que era bueno. Leo recogió unos fideos en dos tazones, y se acercó a la mesa, donde Mikey estaba esperando con entusiasmo, y Elsa y Raph ya estaban comiendo.

-Que delicia!- Mikey celebra. -Tallarines!-

Elsa alzó la vista irritada, los palillos a medio camino de su boca, como Leo y Mikey empezaron a sorber sus fideos. Luego, se echó una rápida mirada por encima de sus hermanos. -Hey, ¿dónde está Donnie?-

Raph no respondió, pegado a su cómic, y Mikey y Leo se encogieron de hombros. También encogiéndose, Elsa regresó a sus tallarines. Después de un minuto más o menos, algo pequeño y marrón le llamó la atención.

-¿Que?...- Ella deslizó rápidamente su taburete hacia atrás, atrayéndo su plato más cerca de forma protectora.

La cucaracha, que tenía algún tipo de aparato conectado a su cuerpo, simplemente se movio a lo largo de Raph. Raph estaba a punto de poner los palillos en la boca, luego se detuvo en seco, mirando a la cucaracha casualmente sentada en sus palillos.

Raph saltó hacia atrás, dejando escapar un grito muy femenino. La cucaracha también saltó hacia atrás, casi tan sorprendido como una cucaracha podría ser. - Cucaracha!- Gritó Raph. - Cucaracha!-

-Hermano, relajate- dijo Elsa. -Probablemente ella ahora te tiene mas miedo que tu a ella.-

Raph no respondió, mirando a la cucaracha con los ojos abiertos, alcanzando poco a poco detrás de su caparazon su sai. Con un grito que era demasiado alto para que suene amenazante, Raph saltó hacia delante, sobre la mesa, tratando de apuñalar a la cucaracha, que se ríe de la escurrirse fuera del camino. Mikey había sacado su ramen fuera de la mesa, y él, Leo y Elsa se quedaron mirando a su hermano impulsivo cuando trató de apuñalar a un insecto largo de dos pulgadas con su arma.

La cucaracha se escurrió fuera de la mesa, y Raph se lanzó sobre él, arrojando su sai, que acaba de perder aplastar el insecto aterrado. conseguir rápidamente ponerse en pie, Raph sacó su otra sai, y persiguió a la cucaracha, gritando todo el camino.

Elsa y Mikey con un control orientado de pato para evitar un plato volador, cuando corrió en Donnie, con su computadora portátil, mirando frenético. -No! Espera, la aplastaras!-

-Esa es la idea!- Raph bruscamente, en el suelo, todavía tratando de aplastar a la cucaracha.

Donnie se inclinó, con la mano extendida, y la cucaracha se escurrió rápidamente en ella. Donnie se levantó rápidamente recta, su otra mano ahuecada protectora sobre la cucaracha, justo cuando Raph corrió hacia él amenazadoramente.

-No puedes aplastar a esta cucaracha,entiendes?- Donnie dijo indignada. Se asomó en sus manos ahuecadas, y sonrió, dejando descubierta la cucaracha. -És ... especial.- Él acaricia la cucaracha, y se dejo que toque su rostro. Al ver las miradas escépticas de sus hermanos, Donnie tendió la cucaracha, sonriendo. - Realmente especial ...-

Raph se encogió, y Elsa levantó una arista ojo, labio que se encrespa un poco. -Está bien,- suspiró Leo. -Voy a lamentar esto,pero ... ¿por qué es especial, Donnie?-

-Porque- Donnie respondió lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír con orgullo. -Le eh adaptado un casco camara a control remoto!-

-Ah, eso explica por qué tu eres especial.- Leo se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- Elsa se le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Donnie.

-Podriamos enviarla a TCRI para que espie a los Kraang!- Donnie explicó con orgullo. -Con la camara veremos todo lo que vea la cucaracha!-

Las tortugas y la chica se reunieron alrededor de la computadora de Donnie, Donnie y reproducir una grabación de Raph gritando después de ver la cucaracha. Raph era el único que no parecía divertida. Elsa se apoyó en Donnie, riendo en silencio, mientras que Mikey se rió abiertamente.

-Esto es grandioso!- Exclamó Mikey. -Al valiente Raph le dan miedo las cucarachas.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Raph protestó.

-¿Oh enserio?- dijo Mikey. -Vamos a ver el video ...- Rebobinó la grabación. -Esa es mi parte favorita!- Se detuvo en la cara con el grito de Raph. -Donnie, puedes ponerlo en una camiseta?-

-¿Quieres ver mi parte favorita?- Raph agarró por los brazos Mikey, y lo arrojó sobre el mostrador. El resto de sus hermanos hizo una mueca.

-Vamos a espiar a los Kraang ... con una cucaracha!- Donnie declarado, la celebración de la cucaracha en el aire con orgullo.

* * *

-Vamos, cucaracha número uno, se el orgullo de papá.-

Todos ellos se reunieron en el Tortumovil, estacionado cerca del TCRI, donde la cucaracha ya se había infiltrado. Donnie estaba controlando la cucaracha a través de la palanca de mando, y todos ellos se reunieron alrededor de la estación de Donnie,observando el progreso de la cucaracha en la pantalla.

-Cucaracha número uno?- dijo Elsa. -¿Qué ¿este el comienzo de algun ejército de cucarachas?- Obviamente estaba bromeando,pero había un sonido extraño que venía de Raph.

-Si tienes un problema con eso, Raph?- Mikey dijo en broma.

-¡No!- Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

El uso de una mini sierra, la cucaracha estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones. Unos azules Kraang droides estaban discutiendo una cosa u otra. -Kraang esta haciendo la dieta - libre de gluten eso Kraang ya bajo trece unidades de ...-

La cucaracha siguió adelante. Hasta el momento, no había nada interesante, hasta que la cucaracha se arrastró sobre una viga, y bajó la mirada hacia otros dos Kraang droides, y una pantalla que parecía ser protagonizada por un taladro de perforación por láser ... a algo.

-Espera,- dijo Leo repente, antes de Donnie podría tener la cucaracha seguir adelante. -¿De que estan hablando? ¿Puedes acercarte?

Donnie maniobro la cucaracha, y el zoom de la cámara.

-Pronto se empezara la siguiente fase de la invasion Kraang en el planeta conocido como tierra.-

-Siguiente fase- dijo Leo, intercambiando una mirada con Donnie. - Eso no suena bien.-

-Sí, porque la última fase no nos advirtio lo suficiente- dijo Elsa sarcasmo, y Leo estrechó sus ojos en ella.

-El conocido como taladro laser hara un agujero de cuarenta y cinco kilometros en el planeta conocido como tierra.-

Donnie había estado trabajando en el teclado, y ahora enchufado en su T -Phone,descargo de la imagen de perforación láser sobre ella.

-Whoa- dijo Raphael.

-Whoa- Donnie hizo eco. -Van hacer un agujero en la tierra ?-

-Supongo que eso es malo- dijo Leo.

-A menos que la gente necesite una fuente gigante de lava- dijo Donnie tímidamente.

-Sí. Es malo.-

-Adiós crudos inviernos- murmuró Raph.

-Bienvenido surfeo en lava!-

-Por supuesto que no, Mikey,- Leo dijo con severidad. -Tenemos que evitarlo!-

-Oh, te parece?- Elsa se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

-Shh!- Donnie entre dientes.

-Para ejecutar el plan, Kraang necesita el conocido como lente de diamante para que el taladro laser taladre. -

-¿Qué significa eso?- Dijo Raphael.

-Necesitan una lente de diamante para hacer que su taladro funcione- traducio Donnie. -Ahora shhh !-

-Kraang esta en camino al llamado laboratorio que que tiene el llamado lente que Kraang necesita.-

Raph, siempre tan despistado, habló de nuevo. -¿Qué?-

Donnie suspiró con impaciencia. -Uno de ellos fue a un laboratorio por el!-

-Si pero a cual?-

-Si me dejan oirlo lo sabremos!- Donnie extendió los brazos en señal de frustración. Esto hizo temblar el joystick, y la cucaracha salió a toda velocidad de la viga.

Elsa quedó sin aliento cuando la pantalla se echó a estático. -Ay, muchas gracias, Raph!- Donnie espetó a su hermano. -Perdimos la señal!-

* * *

Después de una breve discusión, Donnie volvió a la imagen de perforación láser. Después de un par de minutos de examinarlo, dijo, -Ah, ja! Creo que encontre el mapa del diamante! Esta un poco borroso, pero tal vez nos guie al laboratorio!-

-Dentro de muy poco activaran el taladro Kraang!- dijo Leo. Se pasó al asiento del conductor. -¡Vamonos!-

Todos los demás se llevó rápidamente a sus estaciones. Como Leo empezó a conducir, Elsa caminaba hacia su asiento, y de repente el Tortumovil se acercó un bache muy grande. Elsa gritó, golpeando el lado de la estación de combate, chocando fuera de la puerta, tropezando con sus pies, y cayendo sobre su rostro.

-Ka taplon- exclamó Donnie. -Ese sonido no me gusta nada.-

Elsa gimió, se arrastro hacia adelante. -Eso podría haber sido mi cabeza ...-

-Sonaba más bien como 'ba dump'-, dijo Mikey.

-Yo escuché un 'flap',- dijo Raphael.

-¿flap?- Donnie y Mikey dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Raph golpeó a sus dos hermanos menores en la cara con un solo movimiento. -Flap.-

Todas las tortugas y la chica salieron del Tortumovil, va a comprobar en cualquier diablos Leo simplemente pasó por encima. Donnie se arrodilló junto a la cosa, examinando de cerca, mientras que sus hermanos estaban detrás de él.

-¿Que es eso?- Leo dijo con disgusto.

Elsa tenía una descripción automática de la cosa. - Eso ... lo mas feo que he visto en mi vida.-

-Uf, huele como a sándwich podrido- dijo Mikey.

Elsa disparó a su hermano mayor una mirada de disgusto, y Raph sonaba como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Donnie empujado la cosa, que era enorme, de color marrón, y tenía cuerdas y cosas que se le atribuye.

-Oh, cielo- fue todo Donnie dijo. Sacó un lápiz, y continuó hurgando la hora de la armadura. -¿Ya vieron eso? ... Horroroso y precioso.- Asomó una pieza de color gris no identificable, lo que permite exprimir un liquido.

-Uf, creo me voy a enfermar- murmuró Elsa.

Donnie golpeó el lápiz en la boca, luego vomitó con disgusto como algunos de la pus que se le atribuye tiene en su boca. Raph todavía se veía como si fuera a vomitar.

-Pero ¿qué es Donnie?- preguntó Leo.

Donnie se limpió la boca, y le sacó la lengua con disgusto, antes de responder. -Mi Cucaracha Espia- dijo, recogiendo una de las cuerdas.

-¿Tu que?- Gritó Raph. -Tu que ?- Fue casi gritando.

-Hermano, en serio, relajate !- Elsa dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. No podía entender por qué Raph estaba haciendo un gran berrinche al respecto.

-Debe exponerse a algun mutágeno!- Los ojos de Donnie estaban muy abiertos mientras continuaba examinando su mutada Cucaracha Espia. -Miren como su casco se unio a su exoesqueleto,nunca habiamos visto materia organica eh inorganica mezclarse tan increiblemente..-

-Excelente Donnie!- Raph dijo rápidamente. Estaba fuera del Tortumovil, mirando frenéticamente. -Podemos discutirlo y alejarnos de aqui a mil kilometros por hora!-

-Que te pasa, bebé crecido!- Mikey dijo en broma. Raph fulminó con la mirada. -¿Por que estas tan preocupado? La aplastamos con el vehiculo! No creas que se va a levantar y a perseguirnos!-

-Eh, chicos ...-

Las otras tres tortugas y la chica voltearon a las palabras de Donnie, al ver que la Cucaracha Espia se había levantado, y tenía Donnie clavado en el suelo con una garra. Donnie gritó como Cucaracha Espia lo levantó en el aire por el cinturón del hombro, espía rojo estrechamiento ojo de la cucaracha y la ampliación, ya que se quedó mirando los otros ninjas. Elsa dejó escapar un chillido. -O tal vez si lo haga ...- Mikey corregido a sí mismo. Raph dejó escapar un grito de rojos de la cucaracha se redujo, y se echó a un lado Donnie, caminando hacia los otross. Elsa, Mikey y Leo corrieron, pero Raph estaban congelados, hasta que pareció complemento rápidamente se metio en el Tortumovil.

La Cucaracha Espia parecía decidida a llegar a la tortuga roja, pero no parece darse cuenta de que Elsa, Leo, Donnie y Mikey saltaron hacia él, empuñando sus armas con un grito.

Donnie tuvo su bo alrededor del cuello de Cucaracha Espia, tratando de tirar de él hacia atrás, Leo estaba empujando hacia el pecho de la cucaracha con sus espadas, Mikey tenía su kusarigama envuelve alrededor de las piernas del espía Roach, y Elsa se levantó sobre sus hombros,con su katana enganchado a su alrededor , tratando de tirar de él sobre su cucaracha pareció detenerse, antes de continuar a caminar hacia adelante.

-Que resistencia!- exclamó Leo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Donnie, forzando su Bo. -La cucaracha son de las formas de vida más resistentes del planeta!-

-Y de las mas asquerosas- dijo Mikey, disgustado. La cucaracha lo golpeó clara a través del camino, donde aterrizó en un bote de basura. -Cucaracha sensible ...-

-Ok, necesitamos ayuda- se quejó Elsa. Su katana se deslizó y cayó en los brazos de Donnie con un grito.

-¿Dónde está Raph?- gritó Leo. Elsa se cayó de los brazos de su hermano.

-Raphael!- Elsa gritó. -¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!-

-Cubranse en una alcantarilla!- Raph estaba en el tirador de boca, mirando a la Cucaracha Espia, y disparó puntualmente a la cosa.

Leo y Donnie apenas lograron esquivar antes de la cubierta chocó contra la cucaracha. Pero eso no parece hacer nada, para gran consternación de Raph obvia. Por lo tanto, le disparó a la mitad de una docena más, hasta que finalmente, una boca de hombre chocó contra la cara de la Cucaracha Espia, y cayó hacia atrás, suspiró un poco. La Cucaracha se torció. -Hay no ...!- Gritar, la tortuga rojo continuó disparando a la cucaracha inconsciente, sin llegar a golpearlo.

-Woah, woah!- Leo dijo, logrando romper el pánico de Raph. -Tranquilo, Raph! Creo que esta muerta!-

Raph asintió, sonando sin aliento. -Esta bien…esta bien-

Elsa se acercó a sus hermanos mayores. -Raph.. - Ella cortó, simplemente la gestión de dar un paso a un lado como otra tapa de registro se disparó, la cubierta de golpear la cucaracha entre las piernas. - Raph !- Elsa gritó con rabia.

-Lo siento,- dijo Raph, sigue sonando un poco sin aliento. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron un poco de sorpresa, y ella intercambiaron una mirada con Mikey. Raph casi nunca se dijo que lo siento.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Dijo Raphael, ahora en referencia a la cucaracha.

-Olvída la cucaracha!- Leo, impaciente, caminando de regreso al Tortumovil. -Tenemos que detener a los Kraang antes de que destruyan la tierra!-

-Leo tiene razon- dijo Raphael. Elsa, justo detrás de él, se detuvo en seco, mirando a la parte posterior de la cabeza.-Debemos irnos.-

Mikey se dio la vuelta, apuntando con un dedo acusador. -Sólo te quieres alejar de esa cosa.-

-¿Y eso es malo?- Raph exigió, haciendo un gesto hacia atrás hacia la cucaracha.

Elsa miró detrás de ella. -Chicos...-

Raph se volvió a mirar. -Oh, no ... se ah ido !- Elsa grito cuando Raph la agarro a ella y a Mikey, empujando rápidamente al Tortumovil.-Ya vamonos de aqui!-

* * *

-La camioneta!- dijo Donnie.

Leo detuvo el Tortumovil, y Elsa se puso de pie, comprobando las pantallas, donde se podía ver el Kraang estaban cargando un caso en una de sus camionetas.

-Ya deben tener el lente-, dijo Donnie.

-No dejen que escapen- Raph gritó a Leo, que golpeó el acelerador.

La camioneta del Kraang tomó un rollo de barril, y como los Kraang droides se arrastraron de los restos, que se enfrentaron a tres tortugas ninjas y una kunoichi, con armas en la mano (Raph estaba recibiendo la caja que contiene el lente de diamante).

-Alto Kraang!- Dijo Leo.

-La detención de Kraang no es algo los que son tortugas y la forma de vida conocida como fuente de poder pueden hacerle a Kraang,- dijo un disfrazada Kraang androide.

-¡Error!- Leo replicó. -La detencion de Kraang es exactamente de lo que son...solo detenganse!-

Elsa se llevó una mano a la frente, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Qué salvamos primero?- Donnie dijo irritado. -El mundo o a la lengua castellana?-

Raph se acercó a sus hermanos, arrastrando la caja con él. -Tengo el lente!-

A continuación, una cucaracha mutante gigante aterrizó entre los Kraang droides. El Kraang parecía tan sorprendido como un Kraang podría serlo, y Raph gritó, saltando detrás de sus hermanos. La Cucaracha Espia se quebró el cuello, como objetivo una pistola Kraang, y disparó.

El Kraang y cucaracha parecían ocupadas entre sí, pero era lógico que la cucaracha ganaría con el tiempo, y los cinco ninjas necesitaban un plan. Y de hecho, la cucaracha ganó, el derribo de la Kraang con su propia arma, y casi no se lastime como el Kraang le disparó. La cucaracha saltó desde lo alto de la camioneta volcada, y se volvió a los cinco ninjas.

-Mikey, Donnie,- dijo Leo, al instante caer en el modo integrado líder. -Encarguense de ella. Raph y Elsa, ustedes vengan conmigo.-

Elsa miró detrás de ella. -Um, ¿dónde está Raph?-

Leo también miró hacia atrás. -Raph?-

-Uf, Raphael, ahora no es el momento!-

\- Raph -

Las tortuga mayor y la chica miraron a su alrededor rápidamente por su hermano menor, pero no lo vio. -Uf, no tenemos tiempo para esto!- Leo dijo con impaciencia. Él y su hermana agarraron a ambos lados de la caja que contenia el lente de diamante, y comenzaron a llevarlo nuevo hacia al Tortumovil.

Elsa miró rápidamente por encima del hombro cuando oyó el sonido de alrededor de media docena de volar cosas, y lanzó un grito, al ver unos cuantos Kraang droides volando se dirigían a propósito hacia ella y Leo.

-Elsa, ¡Cuidado!- Leo abandonó la caja, y tomo a su hermana fuera del camino como el fuego láser salpicada alrededor de ellos.

Un Kraang droide aterrizó delante de ellos, y Leo se puso de pie, arrastrando a Elsa. Ambos corrieron y el resto de los droides voló tras ellos.

-Hay no!- Elsa podía oír a Mikey diciendo. -El Kraang recupero el lente!-

-Raph, ¿dónde estás?- Leo llamo, el Kraang droide todavía en la persecución detrás de ellos.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!- gritó Elsa.

-Raph! ¿Puedes oirme? Raph !-

Elsa gimió de frustración, volvió rápidamente, y arrojó unos shurikens. -Es lógico que Raph ha haya cucaracha a fobia por un tiempo!-

-Realmente, te parece hermanita?- Leo dijo con sarcasmo, lanzando su espada.

Tomó un poco de tiempo, debido a la ventaja droides en la superioridad aérea, pero Elsa y Leo pronto caminaban de regreso hacia el Tortumovil, dejando partes de Kraang droide detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron allí, Donnie estaba celebrando a causa de una cosa u otra. Tal vez los restos de una explosión tenían algo que ver con ello. -Sí! ¡Whoo hoo!- Se volvió a Raph, que acababa de salir de detrás del Tortumovil. -¿Dónde está el diamante?-

Raph se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. -Uh ...-

-Raph lo perdió-, dijo Leo, sonando un poco duro. Raph volvió, viendo a Leo, y Elsa, que se frotaba el hombro.-Raph,- Leo bruscamente, apuntando con su katana a su hermano más joven. -¿Dónde estabas?-

-¡Estaba ocupado!- Raph dijo a la defensiva.

Leo sacó una cabeza androide de su katana. -Ocupado o acobardado!- Raph se dio la vuelta a las palabras de Leo. -Tenemos que encontrar el taladro o el Kraang va a hacer aocps a Manhattan!- Donnie y Mikey siguieron Leo al Tortumovil.

Elsa miró a Raph. En realidad no muestran preocupación por Raph al aire libre siempre que se lesionó en una pelea, pero esto era diferente. De todos modos, ella regresó lentamente al Tortumovil sin decir nada.

* * *

-Te aterro, Raph.-

-Leo…-

-No, Elsa, en serio,- dijo Leo, sonando popa. -Podrían haberte matado. Raph, tienes que controlarte- dijo, mirando hacia atrás a Raph.

-Lo sé,- dijo Raph resignación. -Mi fobia pdria provocar la muerte de todos. Escucha, estoy ... Lo siento mucho, Leo.-

Elsa suspiró. Toda esta noche, Raph no había estado actuando como él. Miedo, diciendo que lo siente ... ese no era Raph.

-Chicos- Donnie dijo de repente. -Miren, este mapa es de instalaciones Kraang conocidas.- Elsa echó un vistazo a la pantalla, donde Donnie estaba mostrando un mapa, con varios puntos resaltados. -Y este de las fallas de la ciudad de Nueva York.- Un mapa diferente apareció. -Si los Kraang van a taladrar la corteza terrestre es aqui donde lo haran.- Un cierto punto en dos líneas de fractura se entrecruzaban se puso de relieve.

Leo se veía en mucho mejor estado de ánimo. -Ya lo escucharon. ¡Tenemos un poco más de tiempo antes de que taladren.-

Como Leo condujo hacia el punto en el mapa, después de unos minutos, algo chocó la camioneta. Entonces, no era lo que sonaba como algo aserrado.

-¿Qué ruido es ese?- Raph pedido.

-Yo no veo nada fuera-, dijo Donnie. Entonces: -Uh, oh ... Ha vuelto.-

-La cucaracha?- Elsa dijo con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué ?- La voz de Raph había alcanzado una muy alta octava que se puso en la cara de Donnie. - ¿Dónde ?- Había saltado de su asiento, y fue mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. - ¿Dónde esta?- Elsa comprobó las pantallas, y frunció los labios.-Éstá debajo de la camioneta! Está debajo de la camioneta !- Raph agarro a Donnie sobre el cuello con pánico.

-Raph, relajate !- Elsa gritó, poniéndose de pie.

De repente, se oyó el ruido de algo romperse, y Elsa cayó en la estación de armas como el Tortumovil frenó.

-No ¿corto los eges?- Raph gritó con incredulidad. Donnie lo empujó fuera de su estación, y aterrizó encima de Elsa.

\- ¿Cómo sabe en donde estamos?- Leo dijo, sonando frustrado. Elsa empujó a Raph fuera de sí misma.

Donnie se sentó de nuevo en su puesto, tocando con un dedo en los labios de una manera reflexiva. -Hm ... tal vez es la señal de origen que active para que la Cucaracha Espia regresara a la camioneta.- Su estación fue inmediatamente rodeado por sus hermanos incrédulos.

-Hay una señal de origen?- gritó Leo.

-Donatello, ¿qué diablos ?- Elsa dijo.

-Oye,hasta yo la hubiera apagado- Mikey dijo.

-Disculpame Mikey, he estado un poco distraído-, espetó Donnie.

-Bien, Donnie-, dijo Elsa lentamente, presionando una mano a la frente. -La cosa era útil cuando la Cucaracha Espia no era una máquina asesina. ¿Tiene algo de utilidad ahora ?-

Donnie tenia una mirada de Eureka. -Actualmente si.- Empezó a teclear en su teclado. -Tal vez, puedo usar la señal para entrar a su cámara, para ver lo que ve.-

-Bien- dijo Elsa, cruzando los brazos. -Mi querido Donnie, eres impresionante.-

-Esto no tiene sentido-, dijo Raph, desde detrás de sus hermanos. -¿Por qué está furiosa con nosotros?-

-Bueno, hicimos que la atropellara una camioneta- Elsa señaló.

-Y ...lo tengo!- Donnie hace clic en la última tecla. Un video de Raph tratando de apuñalar a la cucaracha con su sai pronto que tarde reproduce una y otra vez, en cada pantalla.

La respuesta de Raph era comprensible. -Oh, no ...-

-Oh- dijo Elsa lentamente, examinando las pantallas.

-Creo que no es contra nosotros - dijo Donnie. Se volvió a Raph. -Esta furiosa contigo.-

Raph puso rígido. -Wow, que pena por el que le teme a las cucarachas!- Mikey dijo, riendo.

-Que ironía, gracias,- Raph murmuró, mirando. -Hay alguna otra sorpresa?- Fue entonces cuando una sierra corta a través del piso del Tortumovil, exactamente donde Raph estaba de pie antes. -Tiene una sierra ?- Raph gritó con incredulidad. Se agachó y esquivó como la sierra trató de reducirlo a la mitad otra vez, y Elsa lo sacó del camino y se puso de pie. -La cucaracha tiene una sierra!-

Leo empujó a su hermana y su hermano a un lado, y rápidamente cortó la sierra libre de su médula. El sonido aserrado detuvo gradualmente, aunque la sierra mantiene en movimiento por un tiempo, y una sustancia viscosa negro roció a cabo de la cuerda.-¡Ya no la tiene!- El Ninja azul volvió a Donnie. -Donnie, mantendremos ocupada a la cucaracha ...-

-¿Ah si?- Raph puso en.

Leo agarró a su hermano por el plastrón. - Sí !-

Elsa, Leo y Mikey salieron del Tortumovil, Leo arrastrando Raph junto con él. -Mientras tu reparas el Tortumovil-, dijo Leo a Donnie. -Rapido ... para ayer!-

-¡Sin presión!- Elsa llamo.

En el exterior, Raph agarró la muñeca de Leo con fuerza con ambas manos, mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad. Elsa le puso una mano en el hombro de Raph. -¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Elsa, entrecerrando los ojos. Hubo un ruido detrás de ellos,procedente de debajo del Tortumovil. -Es decir, además de enviar a uno de nosotros debajo de la camioneta por élla.-

-Oye Cucaracha Espia!- Leo llama. -Raph esta aquí! Ven por él!-

Raph dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano mayor. - En serio ?- el demando. -Me vas a usar de carnada?-

-Sí.-

Funcionó, de todos modos. La Cucaracha Espia emergió de debajo del Tortumovil. Su ojo rojo se redujo, y él se marchó hacia ellos (o Raph).

Leo y Mikey corrían, cada uno de ellos manteniendo un alto en los brazos de Raph, Raph gritando todo el camino. Elsa con su katana, que queda atrás como sus hermanos dieron vuelta a la esquina y desaparecieron. Ella entrecerró los ojos, y acusado, saltando en el aire, y llevando su katana hacia abajo con un grito.

Ella fue lanzada hacia atrás en cuestión de segundos.

Raph gritó alarmado como Cucaracha Espia dobló la esquina y se acercó a él. Mikey y Leo fueron rápidos para atrapar a la cucaracha mutante en un cubo de basura.

También fueron eliminados de nuevo.

Raph se volvió y corrió, gritando de terror hasta el final.

* * *

Por el momento Elsa, Leo y Mikey vieron atrapado a su hermano, que estaba en cuclillas en el callejón, no habiendo notado que la Cucaracha Espia ahora estaba encerrado en el cemento de secado rápido, evidentemente.

-Lamento haver tratado de aplastarte- Raph gimió, como Mikey, aprovechando la situación pisado fuerte detrás de él. -Lo una lección muy importante! No volvere a ser cruel, pero por favor, déjame en paz!-

-Con una condición,- dijo Mikey en voz baja.

Raph gritó alarmado, lo más probable no haber esperado la 'cucaracha' haber hablado. -¡Ah! ¡La que sea!-

-Se bueno con Miguel Ángel!-

Tomó Raph un momento para darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. -¿Qué?-

-De vez en cuando deja que lea tus historietas!-

Raph se volvió y vio quién era. Elsa nunca lo había visto tan enojado. - Mikey !- Raph una patada a su hermano pequeño en el caparazon, y Mikey instante se refugió detrás de su hermana y Leo, los dos de ellos parando Raph antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo Mikey.

-¡Ay!- Mikey aulló.

-Woah, tranquilo, Raph,- dijo Elsa, tirando a Mikey un poco hacia atrás.

-Veo que no aprendiste la lección- dijo Mikey mala gana.

-Buen trabajo, Raph- Leo dijo, sonriendo y dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Raph

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Raph se rompió. -¿Y la cucaracha?- Leo miró por encima del hombro, donde la cucaracha estaba encerrado en el cemento.

-Cuando la gente dice no pasar la cinta amarilla- dijo Elsa. -Que significa.-

Por supuesto, ahora que la cosa no era una amenaza, Raph era tan seguro como siempre. -Ah,te atascaste,¿eh?- Golpeó su cabeza con su sai. -Ya no eres tan ruda cucaracha? Eres solo..- La cabeza se desprendió, revelando nada dentro. -Un caparazon hueco...- El cemento se derrumbó, y el hueco estatua de la Cucaracha Espia colapso. -Hay…-

-Está bien- murmuró Elsa, de rodillas junto a Mikey. -Eso es un poco molesto.-

-Mudaria de piel- dijo Leo, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Muda que?- Raph demando.

Elsa alzó la vista hacia sus hermanos, y captó algo en su visión periférica que la hacía se ponía rígida. -Sí- dijo Leo. -Las cucarachas mudan su piel cuando se hacen... más grande.- También vio el objeto de la atención de Elsa.

-Leo...- Mikey también se dio cuenta. -No estas equibocado.-

Raph se dio la vuelta. El más repugnante mutante que Elsa había visto hasta ahora, y que podría haber sido mucho decir. La cucaracha se había mudado en un fangoso, algo blanco, con una gran boca, ojos enormes errores, y las alas con patrones tecnología en ellos. Si bien no había sido más alto que al menos Mikey cuando por primera vez consiguió mutado, ahora era una buena oferta más alta. Se chilló

-Cucaracha ...- Raph gimió débilmente. -¿Por qué tenia que ser una cucaracha?- Entonces, lo extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo. -Y ahora vuela ...-

-Estamos muertos- chirriaba Elsa.

-¡Corran!- Nadie discutió con Leo, ya que todos se volvieron cola y corrieron rápido y duro hacia el Tortumovil.

Todos estaban volviendose locos, pero no había ninguna duda de que Raph se volvia realmente volviendo loco. Él todavía tenía su sai sacado, pero Elsa podría decir que estaba más allá de la opción de lucha en lucha o huida. Extrañamente, sin embargo, se tropezó. Y el nuevo mutante Cucaracha Espia fue inmediatamente encima de él, lo agarró y lo levantó en el aire.

-Raph!- Elsa gritó, deteniendo.

-¡Ahí!- Leo señaló hacia arriba,a la Cucaracha y a Raph. -¡Vamos!-

Sorprendentemente, Elsa no pudo escuchar a Raph volviendose loco. Pero él vino cayendo del cielo como la Cucaracha Espia de repente lo dejó en libertad. -Raph está allí!- dijo Leo.

-Raph!- Elsa gritó, después de forzar la puerta abierta. Raph se podía oír gritando en estado de pánico como él vino corriendo desde el callejón que había aterrizado en. -Raph, vamos, vamos, vamos ...!-

-¡Enciendan el motor!- Raph gritó de nuevo. -¡Enciendan el motor!-

Rápidamente se subieron a la camioneta, Leo instante de saltar en el asiento del conductor. -Donnie, reparaste esta cosa?-

-Hay un problema mas serio- dijo Donnie desde la parte posterior. -Hay que detener el taladro!-

Elsa comprobó las pantallas. -Oh,! Raph, la cosa viscosa está de vuelta!-

Raph ya estaba en la estación de armas, y exclamó con disgusto, al ver a la Cucaracha Espia flotando por encima de la pantalla del ó a gritar furiosamente mientras disparaba el cañón rápido y furioso. Por desgracia, esto parecía hacer absolutamente nada como las bolas de basura comprimida rebotaron en la cucaracha mutado.

-Pero que ?- Raph se rompió.

-Oh, diablos ...- Elsa gritó de repente cuando la puerta del Tortumovil fue abierta, y entró el viscoso.

Mikey dio una patada a la cosa de nuevo en la cara. -Ha!Toma eso!-

-Donnie ...!- Elsa aulló.

Con un grito, Donnie golpeó el panel de control con un tanque de gas, y el rugido del Tortumovil fue apagado. Los cuatro tortugas y la chica tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento. Pronto, sin embargo, Raph empezó a golpearse a sí mismo.

-Tuve la oportunidad, y no lo enfrente. Es que ... no puedo hacerlo!-

-Oye, hermano,- dijo Elsa, caminando hacia la parte de atrás y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. -Esa cosa era lo que aterrador que hemos visto nunca ...- Raph salió de la estación de combate, donde Elsa lo reemplazó, y se fue a hundirse en el asiento delantero. -... Por lo que no puede echarte la culpa.-

-¡Vele el lado bueno!- Mikey dijo alegremente. -En quince minutos podria fundirnos un rio de lava!- Elsa palmeo su cara.-Cielos,eso en mi cabeza se oia mas brillante.-

Donnie habló desde su ordenador. -El laser ya taladro la capa principal- dijo. -Hay Kraang donde quiera .Tienes un buen plan- declaró a Leo.

-Derribare la puerta u partiremos de hay- dijo Leo, sonando sombrío.

-¡Funciona para mi!- Elsa se inclinó a cabo en la estación del arma, mirando a Raph. Parecía más deprimido y triste que,Elsa le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, y él intercambiaron una mirada con un Leo muy severa, antes de ocultar su rostro en sus brazos.

-Uh, oh,- dijo Donnie repente, como sonó la alarma. -Tenemos compañía ... otra vez!-

Elsa se levantó bruscamente como algo golpeó contra la Tortumovil. Raph tuvo también se puso de pie y miraba a su alrededor, tenso. -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo tímidamente. -¿Dónde está?-

Era como estar en una película, en el que el dinosaurio se aproxima cada vez más. Los ninjas y Kunoichi esperaron tensamente como las explosiones continuaron. De repente, la escotilla fue abierta a la fuerza, y la cucaracha estiro su mano viscosa. Elsa se dio la vuelta justo cuando Mikey se agarró y fue llevado del Tortumovil.

Donnie se lanzó para el asiento de Mikey, pero era demasiado tarde. -Tiene a Mikey!-

En la pantalla, Mikey estaba gritando frenéticamente mientras él se levantó en el aire. -¡Debemos hacer algo!- dijo Leo.

\- Diablos , sí, tenemos que hacer algo!- Gritó Elsa. Ella sacó su katana, a punto de salir de la escotilla. -Voy detrás de él!-

-No.- Elsa se volvió para mirar por la sorpresa de Raph, que estaba buscando determinado por primera vez esta noche. -Yo la detendre.-

-No lo hagas solo para demostrar que no le temes- protestó Leo.

-Si le temo ...- admitió Raph. -Y es por eso que tengo que hacerlo.- Se abrió la escotilla de la TortuMoto. -Te salvare, cucaracha de dos pies se comera a mi hermano!- Dio un salto y cerró la escotilla.

Elsa volvió a su propio asiento, frunciendo el ceño un poco a la escotilla. -¿Por qué no podía tener el puesto de la TortuMoto?-

Leo se dio la vuelta para hacer frente con el Tortumovil a la cucaracha, y se expulsa el sigilo bicicleta. Tan pronto como vio la cucaracha,Raph, se echó a un lado Mikey. Aterrizó en la parte superior del Tortumovil con un gruñido.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos ...!- Elsa gritó desde la escotilla, tirando de ella hacia atrás en tan Mikey se lanzó a través de él, y cerró la escotilla. -¡Vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos!- Elsa gritó a Leo, que golpeó el acelerador, dejando detrás de Raphael con un gigante, viscosa versión mutada de su fobia.

.

Las cosas estaban tensas en el Tortumovil como Leo empujó a sus límites, corriendo hacia la instalación Kraang con el taladro láser. Fue justo en frente de ellos, y los Kraang droides ya se está preparando para guardar las puertas, que se cerraban lentamente.

-Bien chicos, prepárense!- dijo Leo. -Vamos a entrar!-

Las pistolas láser de Kraang no estaban haciendo mucho bien en contra del Tortumovil, y cualquiera que sea Elsa no estaba disparando hacia abajo con el cañón de basura fue el atropello. Pero todo eso significaría nada si no se consiguen a través de esas puertas.

Todos ellos fueron lanzados hacia delante dolorosamente como el Tortumovil acaba de estrellarse a mitad de camino a través de las puertas. -¿Ya entramos?- Mikey se quejó. Estaban atrapados entre las puertas de metal, y Kraang droides todavía estaban disparando a ellos.

-¡No!- Elsa oía a Leo marcando rápidamente en su T -Phone. -Raph! Nos atoramos! Solo quedas tu! Deten el taladro!-

* * *

Raph era el héroe de esta noche, no había ninguna duda al respecto. Se había bajado con la mutada Cucaracha Espia con el taladro láser, por no mencionar la destrucción dejado de Nueva York mediante la destrucción de la perforación por láser con su propio láser.

Ahora, era el tiempo de inactividad de vuelta en la madriguera. Raph estaba marcando el maniquí, Donnie estaba dibujando (o escribir) con Leo observándolo, Mikey estaba jugando pinball, y Elsa se esconde detrás de una revista.

-Bien, Raph- dijo Leo brillantes. -Enfrentaste a tu miedo y salvaste a la ciudad! Nada mal para un miércoles.-

Elsa echó la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreírle Raph, que se volvió contra ellos, en busca de éxtasis. -Enfrente a mi miedo? Conquiste a mi miedo!- Agarró a Mikey. -Miré mi miedo a los ojos, y lo lanze al infinito!- Sopló en su hoja sai, como una pistola, mientras que Mikey dejó escapar un sonido de admirar asombro.

Mikey, que rápidamente se levantó y echó un brazo por encima del hombro. -Así que ya no le temes a las cucarachas, ¿eh?-

Raph negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -No-.

-Bien, bien ...- Mikey se veía muy astuto. -Entonces no importa que metiera una en tu caparazon ...?-

Raph puso rígido, los ojos abiertos, antes de despegar alrededor de la guarida, gritando frenéticamente.


	19. La Maniobra de Baxter

Esta noche era seguir al Kraang. Cuatro tortugas mutantes y una Kunoichi se escondieron en el techo, mirando al Kraang cargar una nueva arma en su camioneta.

-Guau!- Donnie exclamó, mirando a través de su telescopio. -Eso es un modificador subspacial de endo particulas!-

-Un que?- Elsa dijo confusamente.

-Explicanos eso con un no o si- dijo Leo, haciendo caso omiso de su hermana.

Donnie volvió hacia sus hermanos. -En las manos de los Kraang es definitivamente un o no.-

-¿Por qué?- Mikey pedido. -¿Qué es lo que hace?-

-El interuptor puede desincronizar resonancias subatómicas,- explicó Donnie. -Invertiria estructuras polimoleculares, haciendolas que implosionar!-

Elsa entendio la última palabra, pero Mikey no entendía nada de eso, y era evidente en su rostro. -Hace que las cosas salgan 'boom',- Dijo Raphael, sonando impaciente.

-Técnicamente,- dijo Donnie. -Hace que las cosas hagan 'zweeee chooo! Pop!' -Sus hermanos lo miraron. -Es importante ser preciso.-

Elsa se acercó al lado de Donnie cerca del borde de la azotea, mirando hacia abajo en la Kraang. -Bien, no tenemos que ser golpeados por esa cosa. Lo tengo.-

Leo se paró junto a Elsa. -Bien, chicos. Vamos a hacer este rapido y ligero. Entrar, destruir un par de droides, agarra el disruptor, y nos vamos. Eso es todo. ¿Entendido?-

Elsa apoyó los codos en la cornisa del techo, que pone mala cara un poco. -Lo que tu digas, hermano mayor.-

Raph dio un suspiro de un largo sufrimiento. -Bien.-

De pie en una línea, Leo comenzó la cuenta atrás. -Bien, chicos ... a sus posiciones.-

Elsa en cuclillas en la cornisa del techo, los ojos estrechamiento. -Listos...- dijo Leo lentamente.

-Ya hay que hacerlo!- dijo Raph con impaciencia .

-¡Ahora!- Elsa gritó, y saltó desde el techo, aterrizando en cuclillas.

El Kraang volvió a mirarlos. Cuando las tortugas y la chica se levantaron, vieron al final de la carretera no había nada menos que ... -Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Elsa, como Cara de Pez,Perrera y los ninjas del pie se levantaron y miraron con igual sorpresa.

-Kraang y Cara de Pez y Perrera juntos?- Raph exclamó alegremente. -Debo estar soñando, pellizquenme!- Mikey se acercó y le pellizcó la mejilla. -¡Ay!- Raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!- Mikey aulló. -¡Tu dijiste!-

-Nose si alegrarme que la niña esta aqui o asustarme que este con ellos- dijo Cara de Pez.-

-¿Que?- dijo Elsa confundida

El Pie corrio hacia ellos.

Era un cortocircuito caos siguiente. El Kraang disparó tanto al Pie a Elsa y a las tortugas, mientras que las tortugas tratados tanto con el Kraang y el Pie. El pie estaban desarmando el Kraang, mientras que atacaban a las tortugas tratando de capturar a Elsa. Un buen tríada de estragos. Elsa rodó hacia un lado para evitar que el fuego láser, y la atrajo hacia su Katana, saltar rápidamente a sus pies y desmontaje del Kraang que había disparado a ella. Se inclinó hacia atrás como un ninja Pie trató de atraparla, agarrar la espada entre las cuchillas de su Katana y patear el ninja de distancia en el pecho. Tomando la espada en la mano, Elsa arrojó directamente en el cañón de un arma antes de que el Kraang pudiera disparar a ella.

Ella era consciente de que Leo estaba por acercarse a la parte trasera de la camioneta Kraang, tratando de alcanzar el disruptor. Al instante se dejó caer, listo para luchar contra Perrera, que acababa aplastado tras una Kraang droide que había estado a punto de cortar por la mitad Leo con su arma vio. Perrera golpeó el ninja más joven a un lado, y Leo se recuperó rápidamente, rebotando en la pared y dando patadas al perro mutante en la cara.

Con Raph que estaba ocupado con Cabeza de Pez, y Mikey y Donnie ocupados con una mayoría de ninjas del Pie y el Kraang, Elsa guardo la Katana y corrió hacia la camioneta. Se detuvo justo al lado de la camioneta como unos pocos soldados de infantería le cerró el paso. Elsa sonrió, saco su arma.

Como dos de ellos corrieron hacia ella, Elsa un salto mortal sobre ellos aterrizaje atrás. Rápidamente le dio una patada hacia el otro lado, y bloqueó el ataque rápido de la otra. Obligando al bloque hacia abajo, Elsa empujó la cabeza hacia delante, en dirección empalmando el ninja, que se derrumbó. -¡Decir ah!- La Kunoichi se agachó para evitar otra espada, y barrió su kama a los pies de un ninja del Pie que había sido llegar a la furgoneta para el disruptor. Moviéndose rápidamente, Elsa barrió la pierna para el primer piso del ninja del pie que se había reducido la espada en ella. De pie, ella asintió con satisfacción. Hasta que oyó un sonido detrás de ella.

Girando alrededor, vio que un Kraang droide había agarrado el disruptor, y ya fue ponerlo en marcha, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Con un grito de sorpresa, Elsa se lanzó a un lado. Dejando que el haz sea dirigido a Mikey.

-Mikey!-

La tortuga naranja se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba en peligro, y el haz se disparó. Kraang dispersa, y justo antes de la viga podría llegar a Mikey, Donnie lo empujó al suelo. El rayo golpeó un coche. Con un zweeee chooo! Pop! Lo hizo más pequeño y desapareció para siempre.

Mikey y Donnie se pusieron de pie. -Woah ...!- Mikey exclamó, mirando a su hermano mayor. -Donnie, tenias toda la razon hermano.-

El ninja último fue expulsado del pie de distancia, y el Kraang, sin perder su disruptor, rápidamente cerró la furgoneta y se marchó. Perrera, que había luchado contra Mikey y Elsa, dándose cuenta de que no había nada dejó de luchar por el momento, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Chicos!- Leo alertado. -Debemos irnos!- Se volvió a Raph y Cara de Pez, que todavía estaban encerrados en una batalla viciosa. -Raph!- Leo rompió. - Ahora !-

Cara de Pez dio un paso atrás, respirando con dificultad, pero sonriendo. -Sí,sera mejor que huyas- Cara de Pez se escapó.

-No hemos terminado, Cara de Pez!- Raph replicó, y los cinco tortugas también dejó, sin dejar rastro de que había habido una pelea.

* * *

Hubo un silencio total en el dojo como Maestro Splinter se colocó detrás de Donnie, que estrechó sus ojos en la anticipació levantó la espada de madera por encima de su propia cabeza, listo para bajarla de Donnie.

Donatello se movió un poco demasiado tarde como la espada se dobló hacia abajo, y tuvo éxito en la entrega de un golpe doloroso. -Aw, me dolio ...- Donnie se frotó la cabeza, y se trasladó de nuevo en la posición de rodillas, con una expresión malhumorada en su rostro.

Mikey, que había estado sonriendo, se puso rígido como Maestro Splinter pasó a él. La rata mutante levantó la espada de fue especialmente tenso, estremeciéndose hacia adelante cada segundo, y mirando hacia atrás con ansiedad. Pronto, dijo,-Sólo dime algo, Sensei, estas pensando en darme un golpe.. Augh!- Se cortó la madera como lo golpeó fuertemente en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Como Mikey se frotó la cabeza, Splinter se acercó a Elsa, que exhala lentamente, relajando su cuerpo. Oyó el ascensor espada en el aire. Después de unos segundos, ella estaba segura de que escuchó la madera de aire, y la paloma de corte fuera del camino,dando vueltas. La espada no se había movido, y sus hermanos fueron esnifar. Splinter parecía impasible como Elsa lo fulminó, moviéndose hacia atrás en su posición.

-Yow!- Ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida esta vez.

Splinter se trasladó a Raph, que no se movió un músculo. Raph miró hacia atrás, tensando los hombros, justo cuando la espada se descolgó. -¡Ay!-

Leo fue el siguiente, y se quedó relajada como su Sensei levantó la espada. La espada se dobló hacia abajo, y Leo con un control orientado al paso y rodar hacia un lado. -¡Sí!- El Ninja azul lanzo un puño bombea le sacó la lengua a él, un poco de dolor en su excesivamente alto rendimiento encordada. -¿Y cual es el objeto de hacer esto?- Raph dijo al Maestro Splinter, no sonaba demasiado emocionado a sí mismo.

-Evadir una espada que no ves demuestra habilidad para percibir las intenciones de tu enemigo- explicó Splinter, mostrando la espada.

-Ya conoczco las intenciónes de mi enemigo, Sensei,- dijo Raph sonando exasperado. -Son acabar conmigo.-

-Saber que tu enemigo atacara te da ventaja- respondió Splinter. -Pero saber cuanto atacara puede hacer la diferencia entre victoria y derrota.-

-Hai Sensei,- dijo Raph, mirando a la alfombra. Los cinco estudiantes se inclinaron como su Sensei salió del dojo.

* * *

Patrullaje nocturno de nuevo, y los ninjas y Kunoichi saltaban por los tejados, manteniendo sus ojos agudo para detectar cualquier signo de problemas.

-Hey chicos!- Donnie llama, y sus hermanos se acercó. -Tengo a la vista un perro gigante y un pez a las seis.-

\- ¿Dónde ?- Mikey dijo con entusiasmo. Se dejó caer. -Aw,no. Son solo Cara de Pez y Perrera.-

-¿Qué están haciendo a la vista de todos?- dijo Leo. -Creo que hay que ser precavidos chicos.- Sus ojos se abrieron. -Chicos?- Él hizo una vuelta rápida alrededor, escucha los sonidos de la lucha contra abajo, y frunció el ceño.-Uf, no...-

-Hey, Leo!- Elsa, que había estado observando a su hermano más viejo inmediatamente con un poco de diversión.

Se había acabado demasiado rápido. Los golpes de Perrera eran lentos y descuidados, sus bloques patéticos. Después de una cierta charla con la basura rápida, Raph había acabado con Cara de Pez de manera más fácil de lo que era posible, y Perrera fue derribado junto a su socio en el crimen.

Leo estaba en la cima de Perrera en un instante, señalando con sus Katanas amenazante. -Quieto ... Buen perro!- Perrera gruñó con furia, pero en lugar de atacar, se lanzó la espada a un lado y corrió tras Cara de Pez, que ya estaba en marcha.

-¡Miren!- dijo Mikey. -Hicimos que huyeran!-

-Oh, no escaparan así de fácil!- Raph fue tras ellos, Elsa casi cayendo sobre de estomago cuando le trató de agarrar el hombro.

-Raph, espera!- Leo advirtió. -¡Algo no esta bien!-

-¡Sí!- Raph replicó. -Estas hablando mientras ellos escapan!-

-Raph!- Elsa fue tras él, con sus otros hermanos a su lado.

* * *

-¡Por aca!- gritó Raph.

Siguieron a Cara de Pez y Perrera todo el camino a un almacén vacío. almacén muy vacío. Las cuatro tortugas y la chica se detuvieron y miró a su alrededor con cautela.

-Está bien ...- dijo la voz profunda de Dogpound. Él y Fishface salió de detrás de unos soportes. -Nos atraparon.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Elsa. -¿Se rinden?-

-Esto fue demasiado facil- dijo Leo con incertidumbre.

-¿Y a ti por que nada te parece?- Raph se rompió. Todos ellos se pusieron rígidos como algo encendido. láseres rojos hicieron un círculo alrededor de las tortugas,Elsa,Cara de Pez y Perrera, y el suelo bajaron en un cuarto blanco y negro desorientador.-Ya entendi.-

Perrera y Cara de Pez estaban sonriendo ampliamente, y los hombros de Elsa levantaron un poco, estrechando los ojos.

-Cuidado,chicos puede ser una trampa-, dijo Mikey. Para su crédito, que era tan previsor como sus hermanos mayores y hermana menor.

-No creo que nos invitó aquí para una charla amistosa, Perrera- gruñó Elsa. -¿Que es esto?

Al instante se tapó los oídos como retroalimentación se quejó de altavoces invisibles.-Bienvenidos concursantes!- anunció una voz irritante familiar. -Me da mucho gusto que nos acompañen esta noche!-

-Blister Stockboy?- Leo, exclamó con sorpresa.

-Soy Baxter Stockman !- fue la respuesta ágil. -Su archienemigo!-

Mikey hizo un guiño a Donnie. -Podria nombrar a cinco archienemigos mas que el.-

-¿Qué tramas ahora, Starman?- Elsa dijo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el techo. -¿Quieres otro tratamiento de contenedor de basura?

-No ... Esta vez les estoy devolviendo el favor!- gritó Stockman. -Van a concursar por el premio mayor: su vida en el nuevo increiblemente amistoso mortal y conocico: Laberinto de la Muerte!-

Los ninjas y Kunoichi habían estado escuchando con el aburrimiento escéptico. Hasta las bolas de fuego vino a llover sobre ellos.

-¡Separense!- Elsa saltó a un lado, casi tropezando con Raph, ya que todos los codificados para evitar las bolas de fuego de la de Pez y Perrera buscaban divertida mientras observaban a los adolescentes corren por la seguridad, hasta que ellos mismos casi estaban fritos.

-Tonto !- Cara de Pez rompió con furia. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Estoy harto de ustedes- fue la respuesta venenosa. -Me tratan como basura,me amenazan. Baxter Stockman no solo amenaza.- Ella sabía que era grave si un villano empezaba a referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Gritó Cabeza de Pez.

-Loco?- Hubo una risa psicótica. -Estoy Super-Mega-Loco!-

-¡Eres un traidor!- Perrera gritó, agitando un puño peludo mirando al techo infinito.

-Aunque pudieran salir con vida de mi laberinto- Stockman continuó fríamente. -Tendran que enfrentarse a mi... monstruo de... -

-¿Muerte?- Leo terminó. -¿El monstruo de la muerte?-

-No ...! Uh, monstruo de ... Uh ... Uh ... Oh, eso que mas da!- Con ese arrebato frustrada final, el suelo debajo de ellos desapareció, y todos los mutantes y la chica fueron cayendo, gritando y agitando, en un pozo infinito.

En realidad, no era tan infinita, pero realmente doloroso mientras aterrizaban en lo que parecía un blanco y negro de tablero de ajedrez conducto de inclinado. A medida que las tortugas se esforzaron poniendose de pie, y Perrera y Cabeza de Piel también hicieron lo mismo.

Perrera se levantó rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza gigante, y volviéndose a mirar a las tortugas. -¿En que estábamos?- Se lanzó.

-En el tortu-ataque!- Perrera lo siguio.

Raph esquivó dos golpes de Perrera, antes de ir avanzando hacia Cara de Pez. Perrera agarró Leo en el aire ya que este último le trató de saltar, y lo arrojó a un lado, antes de tratar con Mikey y Donnie, Elsa corriendo hacia Cara de Pez con Raph.

De repente, algo que sonaba como el láser está encendiéndose que casi causó una conmoción cerebral Elsa, como Cara de Pez dirige un golpe en la cabeza mientras estaba distraído.

-Que es…?- Leo vaciló. ejes de luz roja se viene abajo en la rampa, balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante.

Elsa esquivó el golpe en la cabeza, y ella y Raph apretó el koi mutante de distancia. Los dos se miraron con recelo a los ejes de luz.

-Uh, oh,- dijo Leo. -Esto no es bueno ...-

Raph casi no se dio cuenta como Cara de Pez acecho hacia sí mismo y Elsa, aunque la hembra se preparó a sí misma por el ataque del koi. -¡Cuidado!- Raph agarró a su hermana y Cara de Pez, conduciendo nanosegundos tanto en el suelo, un hacha de afeitar luz justo donde habían estado antes.

Elsa se revolvio hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad, mirando el hacha con los ojos muy abiertos. Rafael y Cara de Pez se miraron sorprendidos.

-Te salve ... ¿por que? , chico calamar?- Raph se rompió.

Elsa se puso de pie, mirando hacia atrás, donde Mikey y Donnie habían congelado su pelea con Perrera. -Les propongo- dijo Leo. -Que hagamos una tregua.-

-¡Jamas!- Perrera se lanzó y Don y Mikey, esquivando tanto a un lado como él rompió sus enormes puños a ellos. -Terminemos con esto!- El perro mutante se congeló, y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver un hacha de la luz de balanceo hacia él.

Leo echó la hoja del Tanto en el generador de hacha como Elsa se lanzó para empujar el perro mutante al suelo. Cuando Elsa abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, que confirmó que no sólo se había sacrificado para salvar a tirano. La sacudida en cuestión se retorció como una de la punta de los picos de hombro desprendido, después de haber sido afeitado por el hacha, que ahora estaba fuera de servicio gracias a Leo.

-Me debes una!- Elsa se rompió, empujándolo.

-Si seguimos peleando no lograremos salir de aqui con vida!- Gritó Leo.

-¡La salida!- Donnie exclamó, señalando hacia el final del pasillo rampa, donde brillaba una luz. -¡Ahí!-

-¡Síganme!- Perrera se empujó hacia adelante más o menos, presumiblemente hablando con Cara de Pez, que no siga.

Las tortugas y la chica seguían de cerca, el momento de sus carreras más allá de los ejes cuidadosamente. Era como una amenaza para la vida de un juego loco, de Wipeout. Elsa llevó hasta la parte trasera, un salto mortal con cada hacha que pasaba.

-Oye Leo- dijo Raph de más adelante. -¿No podemos confiar en el, ¿verdad?- Él y Leo estaban apunto de perder sus caras afeitadas.

-Es la única opción-, respondió Leo.

-¿Y cuando se vuelvan contra nosotros?- Raph se rompió. -Porque, van a traicionarnos!-

-Por ahora hay que confiar,ya nos daremos cuenta.- Leo corrió por delante, dejando detrás de Raph a sacudir la cabeza con escepticismo.

-Yo les enseñare el verdadero temor si llegan a atacarnos- Elsa pasó junto a su hermano rojo.

* * *

Habían llegado finalmente a un punto más allá de los ejes, donde podrían recuperar el aliento, y echar un vistazo a sus 'ex' oponentes con desconfianza. La mayoría de las miradas se hicieron realidad por Cabeza de Pez y Perrera, que tomó la , Elsa se sentía más seguro con ella y sus hermanos en la parte trasera. Sorpresas inesperadas Stockman serían absorbidos por Perrera y Cabeza de Pez.

-Las estoy vigilando..tortugas- dijo Cabeza de Pez ominosamente, después de otra mirada.

El grupo de mutantes y la Kunoichi pronto pasó por delante de la salida, y en un cuarto redondo, negro y blanco, muy parecida a la que había entrado en el laberinto. Perrera olfateó el aire.

-Aire fresco.- Él señaló con la cabeza hacia adelante. -Viene de esa dirección.-

Leo se detuvo y miró con recelo a Cabeza de Pez, dándose cuenta de que ni él ni Perrera estaban por seguir adelante.

-Uh, por favor-, dijo Fishface, con una cuidadosa cortesía que parecía condescendiente. -Después de ustedes.-

Leo se rió, sonando tan condescendiente. -No, no ... Pasen ustedes. Por favor.-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el koi mutante. -No confías en mí?-

-Al igual que como confio en Destructor- replicó Elsa.

-Estan locos de remate si creen que le daremos la espalda!- Dijo Raphael.

Mikey, que había sido sorprendentemente en silencio durante un largo rato, tomó la palabra. -Ya sé! Lo haremos así ... humana,tortuga tortuga, tonto, tortuga tortuga, tonto. Ah.., no ... humana, tortuga, tonto,tonto,No, demasiados tontos ...-

A medida que la tortuga más joven había estado hablando, unos rodamientos de bolas grandes y brillantes llegaron saltando del techo, y flotando allí.

-¡Pelotas!- gritó Leo. -De la muerte…-

-¿Y esas que hacen?- dijo Perrera.

Las pelotas de repente tenían picos de luz roja que giran sobre ellos, y empezaron a descender hacia abajo en el equipo poco probable.

-¡Nada bueno!- dijo Leo. -¡En marcha!-

-¡Yo primero!- Cara de Pez ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

-Pelotas!- Leo gritó. -¡Corran!-

Fue un poco raro, si uno no estaba en la habitación con las pelotas reales. Las pelotas eran tan pequeños y evasiva que era difícil de conseguir realmente en ellos, aunque Mikey golpeó una de las bolas en la salida de la habitación con sus nunchuks. Donnie se las arregló para golpear una bola con un palo, pero terminó pegando allí, y la tortuga revestido púrpura simplemente decidió postularse como uno de los amigos de la bola hecha persecución.

Elsa agitó su Katana en una de las pelotas, que se cobijaron. Si no se hubiera hecho volteretas fuera del camino, la pelota hubiera incrustado en su espalda. Leo se pasó su Katana en una de las bolas, que evaden, y todos los mutantes junto con la chica fueron corriendo frenéticamente hacia la salida. Ellos empujaron y agarraron el uno al otro como niños pequeños en una carrera. En el último momento, Raph se volvió y lanzó un par de Shurikens. Las pelotas explotaron en el impacto, y los mutantes y la chica fueron cayendo a través de la salida.

Donnie suspiró con alivio, antes de dejar escapar un grito, mirando a su bo. Con cuidado, se quitó el balón pegado allí, y arrojó a un lado.

* * *

Tomó nada que decir que todos ellos estaban exhaustos mientras caminaban con cansancio a través del túnel a cuadros blanco y negro.

-Esperen...- Perrera dijo bruscamente, después de haber olfateó el aire. -Ya estuvimos aqui!-

-Tiene razón- confirmó Donnie. -Hemos caminado en círculos!-

-Donnie estás seguro...?- El escepticismo de Raph se cortó como un muro de metal de repente se interpuso entre él y el resto del equipo. Cara de Pez estaba con él.

-¡Oye!- Elsa oía a Raph golpeando la pared en el otro lado.

Retroalimentación se quejó. -Es hora de que se separen!- Stockman anunció.

-Raph!- Elsa gritó frenéticamente a través de la pared. -Raphael!-

Leo se roza en la pared con sus Katanas, como retroalimentación se quejó de nuevo. -Pierdes tu tiempo, Leonardo!-Stockman se burlo. -Los muros estan magneticamente sellados!- Se echó a reír locamente.

Leo se desplomó, jadeando. Elsa gritó con frustración, golpeando la puerta. - Ow !- Contuvo su mano dolorosamente.

Donnie repente sacó su T-Phone y comenzó a marcar algo. -Ya intente eso, Donnie- dijo Leo. -Aqui no hay señal-.

-Como mi padre y Abril podrian saber donde estamos- dijo Elsa, dejando su mano y mirando hacia el techo.

-Lose-, dijo Donnie, haciendo señas para que se acercara Leo. -Estoy reconfigurar el imane interno del T-Phone para que detecte alguna la corriente alterna. La usaremos para saber donde esta Baxter.

-Mi querido Donatello, eres genial- dijo Elsa.

-Ustedes- dijo Leo, hablando con Perrera y Mikey. -Hagan que siga hablando.-

-No hay problema- dijo Mikey automáticamente. Gritó al techo. -Oye, Boxton!-

Retroalimentación se quejó. -Es Bax-ter- dijo Stockman, irritada.

Donnie camina sobre ella, manteniendo un ojo en su T-Phone, el dedo trazando símbolos a través del aire, sus hermanos y Perrera lo siguieron. -Oye dime algo- dijo Mikey, sin dejar de hablar con Stockman. -¿Por que te dedicabas a la carrera de super-villano?-

-Bueno-, dijo Stockman, sonando contemplativa. -Como no podran leer mi autobiografía, se los dire. Yo era un niño frágil, delicado y sensible ...-

-Eso si es una sorpresa- murmuró Perrera. Mikey se quejó, ya aburrido de su caparazón.

-Fue entonces cuando decidí desarrollar mi mayor potencial: mi genio tecnológico- Stockman continuó.

-Oh, no lo creo ...!- Mikey se quejó.

Stockman continuó su autobiografía hablada ', que ahora estaba sonando tan irritante como el zumbido de las moscas. Elsa gimió bajo, moviendo una mano por la cara.

-Y he construido un volcán feria de la ciencia!- dijo Baxter, ahora hablando de sus días de escuela secundaria. -Pero con lava fundida real! Quemó todo el gimnasio!- Se rió, antes de cortar. -Fui expulsado. Y juré venganza en los que me hiciera mal!-

-Pobre pobre hombre,- murmuró Mikey.

-¿De verdad tienes que contestarle?- Elsa dijo, empujando a su hermano más joven.

De repente, un arma de fuego salió de la planta. El pequeño grupo quedó sin aliento. -Eso no es bueno-, comentó Elsa.

De repente, el arma disparó un rayo láser de color rojo brillante que casi incinerado todos ellos, si no hubieran éndose rápidamente, Leo corrió hacia la pistola láser gigante, desenfundando sus Katanas. Con un grito, que trajo tanto la espada hacia abajo, destruyéndolo, justo cuando su hermanos, hermana y Perrera corrieron hacia él. A continuación, el resto de los cuadrados del tablero de damas negro levantó del suelo y el techo revelando más pistolas láser. Y como si esto fuera poco, todos los cuadrados en el tubo comenzó a moverse, algunos Girar hacia la izquierda, otros girando a la derecha.

-Tienes que estar bromeando,- murmuró Elsa, como los chicos se quedaron sin aliento.

Cuando el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó la rotación, así, que era cuando sabían que tenían que moverse. A continuación, los cañones comenzaron a disparar. adaptarse rápidamente a la nueva situación piso, las cuatro tortugas se estrecharon sus ojos, y sacaron sus armas.

-Andando!- Elsa gritó, y se sumergió entre las armas de fuego. Ella cortó la boca del cañón de un arma, antes de un salto mortal hacia adelante, y montado en uno de los pisos giratorios, cortando hacia abajo otros dos armas de fuego. Salto de espalda para evitar un rayo láser, Elsa arrojó unos Shurikens, destruyendo unos cuantos cañones.

* * *

El humo flotaba en el aire, a través de las armas ahora desglosados. Elsa tropezó un poco mientras jadeaba, exhausto. Sus hermanos también jadeaban, e incluso Perrera parecía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar. Leo aulló como otra arma apareció junto a él, y rápidamente cortó la cosa por la mitad. Elsa se levantó del suelo, habiendo sido parado en la parte superior de la pistola.

Perrera se puso de pie, gruñendo furiosamente. - Stockman !- él gritó. -Sé que estás aquí en alguna parte!- Él comenzó a arrancar se cuadra los pisos y paredes (que no se movían más).

De repente, una parte de la pared se abrió de una patada. De pie en el otro lado era Cabeza de Pez y Raph. Sorprendentemente, no parecen haber matado unos a otros.

-Raph!- Elsa dijo feliz, ella y sus hermanos guardando sus armas.

-¿Disfrutaste a tu amigo?- Leo le preguntó en broma.

-Eh. Muy gracioso- Raph entre dientes. Elsa dio un puñetazo en el hombro juguetonamente, sonriendo, y empujó su espalda.

Donnie había sacado su teléfono de nuevo, y se arrodilló al lado de un arma disfuncional. -Hay una fuerte corriente alterna debajo de este cañón,- dijo. Perrera se movió hacia delante, y arrancó el arma de la tierra.

Todo el mundo se movió hacia delante para mirar al vacío. El suelo se derrumbó por debajo de ellos, y todos ellos cayó por segunda vez en la noche.

Que lleguen a tierra firme sorprendentemente pronto, y todo el mundo llegaron rápidamente a sus pies cuando la luz roja baña el área alrededor de ellos. luz de dicho venía de la parte inferior de una almohadilla que mira la libración,que se situó en un increíblemente frustrado Baxter Stockman. -¡No! ¡Se suponía que debian destruirse entre ustedes, no trabajar juntos!- Él tiene una bodega de sí mismo. -No importa ... Habran llegado al final de mi laberinto, pero llego la hora de..-

-La ronda de bonos?- Mikey interrumpió con impaciencia.

-Sí- dijo Baxter ominosamente. -La ronda de bonos ... de la muerte!- Una enorme, muy familiar, juego de la armadura, pisando fuerte hacia el grupo de mutantes y la chica humana. -Arrodillense ante el impresionante poder de mi ... monstruo ...!-

-De la muerte...- Elsa y los mutantes terminaron.

-Todos ustedes se creen muy listos- dijo Stockman, ahora a través de una pantalla gigante en el traje de armadura,donde su cara en realidad sería si él lo llevaba puesto. -Veamos que tan liston son cuando les lanza mis misiles de la..- se cortó, tratando de evitar el título cliché. -Cuando ... les lanze mis misiles!-

-Débil, hombre-, dijo Elsa. -Débil.- Fue entonces cuando la armadura empezó a disparar sus misiles. Los mutantes esquivaron,y Elsa corrio como un misil salió tras ella. -No está mal, no es tan débil ...!- Girando alrededor, ella dio un salto mortal sobre el misil, que golpeó la pared, y saco su Katana, dirigiéndose directamente para el monstruo.

Los mutantes ninja de todos esquivaban como el disparo de monstruo en ellos, el fuego rápido. Perrera apenas evitó obtener golpeó a sí mismo, bloqueando como uno de los brazos extensibles del monstruo casi lo aplanada. El monstruo se enderezó y salió disparado empujando a Elsa en un primer momento cuando los misiles se dirigian hacia ella.

No eran tan traidores.

Elsa saltó hacia delante con un grito, cortando dos Mousers por la mitad, y la entrega de un hilado de vuelta patada a otra. Ella y Leo luego intercambió una mirada, y asintió. Juntos,los dos ninjas corrieron hacia el monstruo, que se extendía dos pico de pájaro como armas de fuego, y comenzó a disparar contra ellos. Ambos ninja y Kunoichi esquivaron los disparos de láser, y Elsa paso corriendo a su hermano. Esquivando como una pistola de pájaro trató de sujetar a ella, Elsa saltó a la barra de metal flexible de fijación de la pistola en el monstruo, y dio un salto mortal sobre la parte superior de la misma. El monstruo se sacudió como Elsa incrusto sus cuchillas de la Katana en la armadura y tiró con fuerza. Leo, utilizando la misma técnica que Elsa, saltó a las barras de armas, ya que trataron de sujetar, y con voz de mando, apuñaló a su Katana en la pantalla donde estaba la cara de Stockman.

El monstruo se detuvo, y de repente dejó fuera un gigante, la onda de choque de color rojo que dejó a los mutantes en el suelo. Elsa se cubrio los oidos como si su cabeza no resistiera eso,ella aulló como una de las armas sujeto su brazo y la arrojó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿Cómo detenemos esa cosa?- Perrera gritó a Leo. Es evidente que el joven líder era lo suficientemente bueno para influir incluso las sacudidas.

Leo entrecerró los ojos mientras evaluaba la situación. Entonces, -Perrera y tu Mikey ...coloquense debajo de Baxter.-

Ambos mutantes inmediatamente respondieron, corriendo por Stockman, que se alejó flotando justo antes de que pudieran atraparlo. -¡Ah!- Stockman se burlo. -Buen intento! Pero tendran que ser mas rapidos!-

Perrera y Mikey intercambiaron una sonrisa, antes de girar. -Yoohoo!- Mikey llamo. -Monstruo de la muerte! Aquí estamos!-

El monstruo había sido ocupada en tratar de destruir a Donnie y Elsa, pero luego se volvió, y respondió a la llamada, corriendo directamente hacia Mikey y el mutante perro.

Leo había corrido a Raph y Fishface, que se ocupa de las Mousers restantes. -Raph! Cara de Pez! Alla!- Leo señaló a Baxter.

Evidentemente, la comprensión del plan de Leo, Raph,Cara de Pez y se miraron el uno al otro, y asintieron. Cara de Pez corrió hacia el monstruo primero, Raph de cerca. Casi en el último momento, Cara de Pez se deslizó sobre su espalda,con sus piernas robóticas en el aire, y Raph saltó encima de ellos, dando la impresión de una plataforma de lanzamiento.

-¿Listo?- preguntó el koi.

Raph dio un rápido movimiento de cabeza. -¡Tres dos uno!- Cabeza de Pez pateó las piernas hacia arriba, el lanzamiento de Raphael en el aire, lo que permite a la tortuga mutante para ir directamente a través del centro de la toalla de la libración de Stockman.

-¡No!- Baxter gritó, como su almohadilla comenzó a tomar una inmersión. -Dejen de ayudarse entre si!-

La almohadilla aterrizó en el monstruo, y ambos subieron en una explosión de color rojo ahumado. Elsa se quedó en estado de shock por la destrucción. Realmente lo mataron? Pero a medida que el humo se disipó, no vieron nada.

-¿Dónde está Dexter?- Mikey dijo con ansiedad.

-¡Tontos!- Mirando hacia arriba, los mutantes y la chica vieron al hombre de camisa de color rosa flotando en el aire, su casco que tiene una hélice en él. -No han visto el último de Dexter Uf! Baxter Stockman!-

Con eso, se fue volando por la claraboya abierta.

* * *

Por último, todos estaban oficialmente al aire libre. Sorprendentemente, todavía era de noche. Tan pronto como el grupo de mutantes y la Kunoichi salió, todos ellos se derrumbaron de rodillas, exhaustos.

Cabeza de Pez fue el primero en levantar la vista. -La tregua ha terminado ... ...-

Perrera se levantó. -Terminemos…!- Él gimió. -Con esto…-

Las tortugas y Elsa con cansancio sacaron sus armas, frente a los mutantes ahora opuestos. Mikey se adelantó en primer lugar, agitando su Nunchaku. -Booyaka... - Cortó, cayendo de rodillas con un amplio bostezo.

Elsa se veía entre Donnie, Raph, Leo y Mikey, y en Dogpound y Fishface. Podía sentir y ver que ninguno de los equipos se prepararon para una pelea.

-Oh, olvídenlo..- murmuró Perrera. -A la próxima.- Él y Cabeza de Pez se dieron vuelta y se alejaron.

Los cinco de ellos los vio irse, algo sorprendidos. Elsa guardo la kama, y miró a sus hermanos. -¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?-

Leo asintió, y se dio la vuelta, caminando en la dirección opuesta de los mutantes del Pie.

-Sabes Raph- dijo Mikey. -Tu y Cara de Pez hicieron un buen equipo en el laberinto.-

-Es nuestro enemigo, Mikey,- dijo Raph en serio. -Y acabara con nosotros en la primera oportunidad.- De repente,el Sai de Raph apareció justo al lado de la cabeza de Leo, y lo siguiente que sabían, ellos estaban mirando en estado de shock a la pleota de la muerte incrustada en la punta del Sai de Raph. Apenas se había perdido en matar a Leo.

-Confía en tus sentidos- Raph continuó, ya que todos ellos se volvieron a ver a Cabeza de Pez y Perrera. -Y vencerás al enemigo.

Cabeza de Pez envió a Raph una sonrisa impresionada, antes de alejarse por última vez.


	20. Enemigo de mi Enemigo

Habían pasado un tiempo desde el TCRI y el Kraang aún tenía que usar su portal. Lo cual no ayuda con la anticipación embargo, el paso del tiempo, el espionaje del TCRI se había convertido en una rutina larga, innecesario y muy aburrida.

Hasta esa noche.

Leo miró a través del catalejo en la gran altura TCRI. -No pasa nada en el TCRI- informó, dejando el catalejo.

-Se suponía de esperar algo mas?- Elsa dijo, de pie al lado de su hermano. -Ha pasado mas de una semana desde que activaron el portal de nuevo, y todavía no conocemos sus cosas para invadir.-

-Pero...- Donnie señaló la palabra clave.

Mikey tuvo su punto de mira en otra cosa. -Este juego esta increíble !- dijo con entusiasmo, jugando en su T-Phone. -El combate parece tan real!-

Raph se acerco a él, mirando marcado fuera, como era habitual. -¿Quieres que yo te lo haga ver mas real?-

-Oigan!- Leo rompió. -Dejen de estar peleando!-

-Según el codificador de almacenaje que decodifique- dijo Donnie, en referencia a un dispositivo de almacenamiento que Mikey había robado cuando se habían roto en TCRI. -Esta noche cruzara por el portal una especie de nave exploradora.-

Elsa chasqueó los dedos. -Sabia que estábamos aquí para algo mas que solo una vigilancia aburrida.-

Leo miro Mikey, que todavía estaba jugando su juego. -Así que tenemos que estar alertas- dijo con severidad.

-Sí, no saben quien puede sorprenderlos.- Esa era una voz desagradablemente familiar.

Elsa se dio la vuelta, ya que forma una mirada en su cara. De hecho, Karai, la Kunoichi del pie, estaba de pie en la parte superior del tanque de agua, mirando con aire satisfecho. Ella saltó y aterrizó frente a Elsa y las tortugas.

-¿Enserio? -dijo Elsa.-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Karai?.

Karai sonrió a la Kunoichi opuesta.-El bueno verte también Elsa.

Elsa levantó su arma, al gruñir, pero Leo le puso una mano en su muñeca. Se volvió a Karai, dejando escapar una risa corta y sarcástica. -Que bien, Karai. Pero no estoy de humor.-

Karai, evidentemente, estaba en el estado de ánimo, porque ella saco su Shikomizue, y se acerco. Leo empujó hacia atrás a Elsa, y saco a sus Katanas, el bloqueo el ataque de Karai, y alejándose de sus hermanos.

-No hay tiempo para esto-, dijo Leo con impaciencia. -Chicos!-

Al instante, Elsa, Raph, Mikey y Donnie corrieron hacia la Kunoichi del pie.

-BOOYAKASHA!-

Elsa saco su Katana, que esquivó Karai, balanceando la espada en la Kunochi del Clan Hamato. Elsa dio un paso, y se acerco a ella. Karai esquivó de nuevo, y Elsa un salto mortal sobre ella, lo que permitió a Donnie para acercarse a ella. Karai simplemente bloqueo el Bo de Donnie, antes de saltar en la parte superior de su caparazón, y saltando a un lado como Mikey y Raph tanto giró hacia ella.

-Booyakasha?- Karai se hizo eco. Ella se rió con condescendencia. -¿Y eso que significa?-

-No lo sé-, admitió Mikey. -Pero me gusta gritarlo.- Echó la cadena kusarigama, que Karai golpeó a un lado con su Shikomizue , y permitió que envuelva alrededor de su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia abajo con fuerza en la cadena, tirando hacia adelante a Mikey, y le dio patadas a un lado.

Elsa saltó de en la parte superior del tanque de agua con un grito, y Karai era sólo capaz de girar y bloquear la cuchilla de la Katana. -Mira, no me importa lo que hagas aqui- siseó Elsa. Ella descolgó su Katana del Shikomizue, y le dio un puñetazo al pecho de Karai.

Karai hizo volteretas, pero aterrizó para ganar una patada en el pecho por Elsa. -Ni lo que quieres hacer- Elsa termino,cruzando su Katana.

Leo se lanzó hacia delante, derribando dos Katanas, que fueron bloqueadas por Karai. -Valla forma de darle la bienvenida a una chica- dijo irónicamente Karai, siendo intermitente esa sonrisa de suficiencia.-Entiendo por que Elsa muchas veces quiere matarlos-

Leo se obligó a los dos Katanas a un lado, y Leo retrocedió, dejando escapar un pequeño sonido de frustración. -Oi al flacucho mencionar a Kraang,- Karai continuó, apuntando con su Shikomizue a Donnie. -¿De que se trata?-

-Eso no te incumbe- replicó Leo, dando un paso adelante de nuevo.

-Y no estoy flacucho!- dijo Donnie. -Soy esbelto!-

Leo intercambió unas cuantas oscilaciones con Karai antes de saltar a un lado, tanto Mikey y Donnie balanceando sus armas contra ella. Raph balanceó su Sai a ella, y ella esquivó un par de veces, antes de bloquear su Shikomizue en uno de sus Sai, y empujándolo hacia atrás

-Hay,por favor,compartan la diversión!- Karai dijo.

-Estamos tratando de evitar una invación extraterrestre- Raph impaciencia . -Así que haznos un favor y ua vete!-

-Invasión extraterrestre?- Karai exclamó, su tono de suficiencia de la voz habia ido. -¿Es en serio?-

En ese momento conveniente, el trueno retumbó, y relámpago alrededor del TCRI, lo que indica que algún tipo de fisura estaba siendo dividido entre dimensiones. A continuación, se abrió una puerta en la parte superior del edificio.

-Si- dijo Elsa.

Una nave extraña extraño llegó flotando fuera del edificio. -Esto no es bueno- comentó Leo. Incluso Karai quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos a lo que el barco se acerca cada vez más.

-Um, chicos- dijo Mikey. -Creo que debo irme a cambiar el caparazón.-

El barco maniobrado de su curso sin rumbo, y llegó flotando en línea recta hacia ellos.

-Supongo que hay un plan contra esa cosa- Karai comentó, mientras ella,Elsa y las tortugas retrocedieron con cautela.

Leo rió nervioso. -Claro que lo uno ...- El barco disparó un rayo de color rosa en ellos. -Corran!-

Los ninjas y Kunoichis corrían frenéticamente mientras el barco se les persiguió, apenas saltar desde el edificio donde estaban parados cuando el barco volvió a disparar. Tan pronto como estaban en el suelo, que estaban ocultos por las sombras y otros edificios, pero eso no impidió que la nave de exploración de la tierra con el láser de color rosa.

-¿Que era esa cosa?- Karai se quedó sin aliento, mirando por encima del hombro a medida que continuaron funcionando.

-No losé- dijo Leo rápidamente. -Pero mi cabeza me dice que la usa para volar y disparar.-

Lo que había encontrado de nuevo, y continuó su persecución. Mikey gritó algo pero Elsa no pudo escuchar cuando el barco estuvo a punto de incinerar. Elsa jadeó. Ella no era ajeno a correr, pero el pánico se mezcla con el correr no estaba haciendo ningún favor a sus pulmones.

-Chicos, por aquí!- Leo repente esquivó a un callejón, en cuclillas por un coche que estaba estacionado allí.

Los cinco se escondieron y esperaron tensamente mientras la nave flotaba lentamente por. -¿Dónde está Karai?-dijo Elsa entre dientes, al darse cuenta de que la otra Kunoichi ya no estaba con ellos.

-No creo que vale la pena preocuparse por ella ahora- replicó Raph.

-¿Creen que sabe dónde estamos?- Mikey susurró, en referencia a la nave de exploración.

-Sí- dijo Leo. -Tal vez.-

De repente, estaban bañados en una luz de color rosa, y el coche que estaban tomando refugio fue levantada por los aires por los tentáculos de la nave Kraang. Los ninjas estaban congelados, antes de gritar, simplemente la gestión de saltar a medida que el barco se redujo el coche hacia abajo en ellos.

-Hay que ir a la alcantarilla!- dijo Donnie, sosteniéndose de su lado.

Leo sacó sus Katanas. -Traere su atención!- Se lanzó hacia adelante, a la vista de la nave Kraang.

-¿Estas loco?- Elsa gritó, golpeando su propia cabeza.

-No discutas!- Leo rompió. -Ahora vallan!-

A medida que la nave Kraang fue ocupada en tratar de incinerar Leo, las otras tortugas y la chica buscaron una entrada a la oía a Leo provocando a la nave ( -Aca estoy, Cíclope!-) Mientras ella y sus hermanos encontraron un pozo de registro. Raph levanto la tapa, Mikey y Donnie saltaron primero.

-Baja, Elsa- Raph dijo bruscamente, como su hermana vaciló. -Leo,deprisa!- gritó, después de que Elsa cedió y se metió en la red de la alcantarilla.

Muy pronto, Raph y Leo estaban justo al lado de sus hermanos y hermanas, Leo cubrio su boca de inspección. Tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, los ninjas adolescentes observaban en tensión a través de la rejilla de la acera cuando el barco Kraang vaciló. Entonces, al fluctuar, y desapareció.

-Oh, excelente- Raph dijo con sarcasmo. -No asustaba tanto cuando podiamos verlo.-

Las tortugas y la chica se retiraron a las profundidades de los túneles de las alcantarillas justo cuando los helicópteros y coches de policía llegó a la escena.

* * *

Raph lanzó su Sai, que giró por el aire, golpeando el muñeco de perforación. Elsa observó el ritmo agitado de Leo mientras escuchaba su música.

Leo suspiró, deteniendo. -Esa nave Kraang es demasiada peligrosa- dijo. -Debemos averiguar que hace aquí-.

-O- Dijo Raphael, tirando de su Sai fuera del maniquí, y girando en la mano. -O podemos pasar a la etapa de destruirla.- Él apuñaló con su Sai en el maniquí, derribándolo.

Mikey se arrodilló al lado del maniquí. -Que rudo eres cuando no hay nadie en frente- comentó a Raph. Él gritó,levantando el maniquí como escudo cuando Raph alzó un puño amenazador.

Elsa sacó un auricular. -Hermanito, es una nave exploradora- señaló. -Supongo que está aquí para explorar ... Tal vez hacer círculos en las cosechas para que sus amigos sepan donde y cuando estaban-.

Ella estaba bromeando, pero Mikey lanzo un puño bomba. -¡Lo sabía!-

Raph dio a Mikey una mirada, antes de volver a Leo. -¿Y qué estamos esperando? Carga el Tortumovil y vamos a enfrentarnos a esa cosa!-

-Primero hay que conseguir una nave que sea invisible-señaló Leo.

-Ah yase- dijo Raph rodando los ojos. -Que tal si disparamos al aire hasta que le demos.-

-Eso ... no suena inteligente.-

-Sí, Raph- Mikey estuvo de acuerdo. -Nada inteligente, amigo.- Gritó de nuevo como Raph planteó otra puño.

-Raph,en algo tiene razon- dijo Donnie, que sale de su laboratorio.

-Sí, Leo- dijo Mikey. -De Raph tiene razon en algo.- Leo le dio una mirada.

-¿Enserio?- Elsa dijo con escepticismo, llegando a estar junto a sus hermanos.

-Sí-dijo Donnie. -Pero en vez de disparar objetos, dispararemos ondas de radiación electromagnética. Me refiero a...- Sacó un mini satélite. -... Un radar. Construi algunos que podemos instalar en la ciudad. Si la nave se acerca,mi celular me enviara una señal-.

-Que buena idea!- dijo Leo. -Muy bien chicos. Vamos a instalar esos radares.-

Donnie y Elsa siguieron a Leo, mientras que Raph le daba puñetazos al maniquí de las manos de Mikey, y luego siguieron. Mikey se agachó y levantó el muñeco en sus manos. -La proxima vez tu lo atraparas- ha asegurado.

-Mikey!-

Dejó caer el muñeco, corriendo detrás de sus hermanos. -Afloja tus rodilleras, Leo!-

* * *

Parecía que iban a pasar por una noche relativamente normal, en el sentido más amplio posible, después de la colocación de los radares. Pero cuando regresaron de vuelta en la madriguera, Leo había informado vacilante un incidente muy reciente con Karai. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, al parecer, ella quería una alianza. Con ellos. Contra el Kraang. Pero había una, grande,razón obvia de no aceptar esto.

A pesar de que Leo dijo que se haba negado, hubo una protesta de Elsa y Raph, y la protesta de Mikey y Donnie.

Por suerte, Maestro Splinter estaba allí, y todos ellos se reunieron en el dojo. Leo estaba terminando su historia, Abril práctica algunas katas cerca, los cinco ninjas de rodillas frente a su Sensei.

-Sé que no hay que confiar en Karai,- dijo Leo.

-Sí- espetó Elsa, sentado al lado de Donnie en el otro extremo de la línea. -¿Tu crees?-

-Aún así- Leo protestó. -Tengo la sensación de que está harta de Destructor!- Karai al parecer, y lógicamente, decidió que todo el asunto era estúpida venganza si el mundo iba a ser destruido.

-Eso es lo que quiere que pienses- dijo Raph en breve.

-Lo sé, pero ...- Leo suspiró con exasperación, antes de mirar a Splinter. -Sensei, ¿sera posible que sea verdad?-

-Es posible- dijo Splinter. -Sabemos que las lealtades cambian. Pero, la Kunoichiestá entrenado para usar el engaño en su provecho.-

Elsa dejó escapar una risa baja como Raph y Donnie la miraron con recelo. -Así que puede o no traicionarnos?- dijo Leo.

-Correcto- confirmó Splinter. -Pero debes confiar en tus instintos. Pero, cuidado con la trampa de creer que algo es cierto,solo por que quieres que sea cierto.- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Debo confiar en mis instintos- dijo Leo lentamente. -A menos que se equiboquen ...-

-Correcto.-

Leo suspiró. -Uh, gracias ... Sensei.- Tenía esa mirada que decía que el consejo era exasperantemente inútil.

-Whoa- dijo Mikey en el temor. -Sabes que es un buen consejo cuando despues de oirlo sigues confundido.-

-Creo que es una regla general- señaló Elsa. -Los antiguos mentores, nunca deben dar consejos que tengan sentido.-

-Oigan,en serio- dijo Raph. -Una alianza con Karai? No lo hare! ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?-

-Puede ser que también llegar a una conclusión- dijo Elsa. -Por mi parte, digo que mis instintos están gritando a mí para lanzar la alianza de vuelta a su cara. Después de sumergirla en el veneno.-

-Que mal no poder confiar en ella- dijo Donnie. -Sería bueno una Kunoichi de nuestro lado.-

-¡Oye!- Elsa lo empujó, ofendida.

-Quiere decir una en que realmente podemos confiar-, dijo Raph, mirando a su hermana.

Elsa le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, Donnie apenas pudo esquibar el golpe. Raph dejó escapar un corto grito, y luego la miró a través del caparazón de Donnie. -¿Suficiente confianza para ti?- Elsa rompió. Hizo su mano un puño, que ella cogió, y empujó hacia atrás.

-Me refiero a otra Kunoichi- dijo Donnie, que se incorporo de nuevo,a detener la lucha que comenzaría entre su hermano mayor y hermana menor. -No sería malo tener quizás dos Kunoichi, ya que hay mas ninjas.-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Elsa, lanzando una mano en el aire.

-Um, hola, ¿Qué hay de mí ?- Abril dijo, tomando un descanso de su práctica, y caminando.

-Hablo de una verdadera Kunoichi-, dijo Donnie, el filtro entre el cerebro y la boca, obviamente, ahora disfuncional. Y, obviamente, se dio cuenta de eso. -No es que tu no seas una verdadera,sólo que de Karai es mejor! Con más experiencia ...! ¿Hace calor aquí?- Se frotó la base de su cuello con nerviosismo.

Elsa tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano púrpura. -Yo tambien tengo mucha experiencia-

-Está bien- dijo Abril repente, con una sonrisa inesperada. -Lo entiendo. Es su enemigo mortal, pero y que ! Es bonita!-

Ella ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¡No,no lo es!- Donnie protestó, con una amplia sonrisa. -Tu eres más bonita!- el habia marcado sentimientos iniciales lado, Elsa estaba cerca de cualquiera como de reír en voz alta o tener la cara en sus palmas de las manos. Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron con vergüenza.-No que crea que eres bonita ...!- Elsa palmeo su cara. -Tu no eres fea! Sólo que que..mm-

En ese momento, Raph se puso de pie y se puso una mano sobre la boca de Donnie, arrastrándolo lejos. -No te resistas. Me lo agradecerás.-

* * *

Ellos estaban patrullando Nueva York en el estaba mirando un broche que llevaba con ella siempre,ese broche tenia un gran valor de su madre antes de que muriera, Elsa lo había escarchado en nieve para que no sufra ningun daño cuando su padre se lo dio para que la recordara.

'Mama como te extraño' penso Elsa con tristeza

Donnie repente tomó la palabra, mirando a su T-Phone. -Chicos! Creo que tengo algo ...!- Elsa se retorció en su asiento guardando el broche para mirar a su hermano en la parte posterior. -No concuerda con mis patrones de vuelo autorizados- dijo Donnie lentamente. -Debe ser la nave Kraang!

-O Santa!- Mikey dijo con entusiasmo.

Leo hizo girar el volante para doblar la esquina y se detuvo, el buque de exploración flotando por encima de ellos en todo su esplendor.

-No, es la nave Kraang.- Mikey se quejó con desilusión. -Que descepción.-

-Retrocede!- Elsa gritó a Leo, mientras el barco Kraang alimentado su pistola de rayo.

Leo hizo lo que se dijo,a toda marcha hacia atrás hasta que pudo girar el Tortumovil alrededor y alejar de manera ortodoxa. La nave Kraang voló tras ellos, su arma rayo siempre apenas los desaparecidos.

-Acelera, Leo!- Raph gritó, disparando el cañón de basura a la nave.

-Sujeten su caparazón!- Leo hizo girar la rueda, girando una esquina aguda. El Tortumovil se retorcía a través de callejones y caminos, pero la nave Kraang no los dejaba ir.

-Creo que se cual es su mision- dijo Donnie tímidamente. -Nosotros!-

-Eso no tiene sentido,si yo soy especial y importante para los Kraang no creo que ellos sean tan tontos para destruirme!- Elsa aulló.-Pero tiene algo de sentido que si quieran destruirlos a ustedes-

-Mikey!- Leo llama. -Busca una ruta de escape!-

Mikey se quedó en silencio por un segundo mientras examinaba el mapa. -Por el callejón de la derecha!-

Leo hizo lo que se dijo, y golpeó el freno, ya que se enfrentaron a una pared. -Es un callejón sin salida ...!-

Otro momento de silencio. - Por el callejón de la derecha no!-

-Chicos ...- dijo Elsa lentamente. -Estamos atrapados.- De hecho,la nave Kraang llego lentamente detrás del Tortumovil, y disparó.

Las tortugas gritaron en estado de pánico como alarma sonó, y su equipo de parpadear. -No soy un mecánica!- dijo Elsa. -Pero no creo que el Tortumovil nos protega por mucho tiempo!-

-¿Alguna idea, chicos?- gritó Leo.

-Si sólo una ...- Raph se levantó de la estación de armas y comenzó a golpear a Mikey en el caparazón.

-Yo tengo una- dijo Donnie- ¡Elsa sal del Tortumovil!

-¡¿Que?!- Elsa literalmente grito

-Si la nave Kraang sabe que estas aqui no nos destruira- dijo Donnie riendo nerviosamente

-¡Sacrificate niña!- dijo Raph aun golpeando a Mikey

-¡Si yo muero ustedes morirán conmigo!- dijo Elsa con el seño fruncido

De repente, Elsa pudo ver en la pantalla una figura de lanzar su motocicleta desde el tejado, y el aterrizaje de la nave Kraang. La nave se detuvo en su fuego iluminación, y se dio la vuelta, como un caballo tratando de tirar a su jinete. La nave salió volando, con la figura en él.

-¿Karai?- pregunto Elsa viendo al jinete

-Esa es Karai!- dijo Leo. -¡Hay que ayudarla.- Invirtió el Tortumovil, y se fue volando después de la nave.

-¿Lo hacemos?- dijo Elsa.

-Sí!- Leo dijo, sonando exasperado.

Raph se acercó a la parte delantera, agarrando el hombro de Leo. -Ella puede cuidarse sola. Por ahora hay que alejarnos de esa cosa!-

-¡No!- Leo rompió.

-Pero el Tortumovil no puede resistir otro ataque!- Donnie protestado.

-Entonces lo haré solo!- Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, Leo salió del asiento del conductor. -¡Conduce!- el ordenó.

El Tortumovil casi se salió de control, y Raph probablemente se quedo sin el aliento. Miró a su hermano mayor.

-Los vere en la alcantarilla- dijo Leo. Saco a Elsa de su asiento, y abrió la escotilla de la Tortumoto.

-¡Oye!- Raph protestó. -La Tortumoto es lo mio!-

-Ahora lo tuyo es salir de aqui- replicó Leo. Saltó a la Tortumoto.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Donnie. -Eso es lo mio!-

Leo fue expulsado con la moto desde el Tortumovil.

-La Tortumoto debería haber sido lo mío.- murmuró Elsa.

* * *

Elsa se sentó en la estación de armas, mirando a la pantalla. Estaban esperando a Leo el interior de los viejos túneles del metro, y hasta ahora, había sido un no show. Pero, finalmente, la escotilla de la Tortumoto se abrió.

-Hemos vuelto- anunció Leo.

-Como,la trajiste aqui?- Raph rompió con incredulidad. -Leo! Vera todo nuestro equipo!-

Karai salió de la Tortumoto, y miró a su alrededor evaluadoramente. -Sí. Si Destructor descubre que tienen una lámpara de helado ... esto se acabo!-

Raph gruñó, agarrando el volante.

-Leonardo, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Elsa exigió, levantándose de su lugar en la estación de armas, y golpeando a Leo en el pecho.

-Karai arriesgó su vida para salvarnos,- dijo Leo, golpeando la mano de Elsa a distancia. -Se gano nuestra confianza. Hay que escucharla.-

Elsa se cruzó de brazos. -Bien.-

-Tu eres el jefe- se quejó Raph. Empujó el acelerador hacia adelante, y el Tortumovil se apago.

-Entonces- dijo Elsa, mirando a Karai. -¿Qué quires decir? ¿Que podría, posiblemente, nos aliáramos contigo?- Elsa sabía que sonaba dura, pero no le importaba.

-Ustedes necesitan mi ayuda-, dijo Karai. -¿Realmente creen que pueden destruir una nave extraterrestre con basura?-

-Basura comprimida!- Donnie defendió.

\- Y tapas de alcantarilla!- Mikey añadió.

-Lo que digo es que para destruir esa nave necesitan un arma de verdad- dijo Karai.

-¿Ah si?- Raph dijo con escepticismo. -¿Y como cual?-

Karai lo miró. -¿Y si les consiguiera un lanza misiles portatil?-

-Oye empieza a agradarme- Raph admitió a Leo.

Donnie resopló un poco. -¿Y donde conseguirás un lanza misiles portátil?- preguntó.

-Destructor lo tiene.-

Elsa se burló. -Uh, estamos hablando del mismo Destructor, ¿verdad?- dijo Mikey. -Es grande. Muchas navajas ...Y nos odia.-

-Y que quiere capturarme- murmuro Elsa.

-Sí, algo me dice que no quedra prestarnos sus juguetes- dijo Raphael.

-Él no va a enterarse- Karai dijo simplemente. -Recibira un cargamento de armas en el muelle en la noche.-

-Destructor pidio armas para destruirnos o no?- Elsa dijo con escepticismo.

-Mira, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad- dijo Karai. -Solo tenemos que entrar con sigilo y sustraerlo.- Ella sonrió.

Raph parecía desconfiar. -A alguien mas le huele a trampa?-

-Lo siento- dijo Mikey, levantando una mano con timidez. -Ese fui yo.-

-¿Por qué iba a engañarlos?- Karai dijo. -Son los unicos que saben lo que trama el Kraang.-

-Cierto- admitió Donnie. -Pero tu expediente tampoco es el mejor.-

-Bien-, espetó Karai. -Yo les conseguire el lanza misiles.-

Las tortugas y Elsa se miraron. -Le robaras a Destructor?- dijo Leo.

-Miren- dijo Karai. -Alguien tiene que evitar Destructor no hace nada al respecto yo voy hacerlo,con su ayuda, o sin ella.-

Leo frunció el ceño un poco, luego disparó a sus hermanos un vistazo. Donnie y Mikey miró a Karai, y se alejó.Raph levantó los brazos en un gesto de lo que sea, también dándose la vuelta.

-Muy bien- Leo dijo finalmente. -Este es el el lanza misiles, y haremos equipo.-

Karai sonrió, y Leo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Hamato y el Pie se dieron la mano.

* * *

Elsa aun no quitaba la vista de su broche, sentada al lado de Donnie en el escalón hoyo, los sonidos de Raph en la máquina de pinball hacer un buen sonido de fondo.

-Perdiste!- Mikey dijo con entusiasmo, viendo a Raph jugar pinball. -No puedo creer que tengamos un lanza misiles!- Se quedó sin aliento. -¿Qué vamos a volar primero?-

Raph le lanzó una mirada. -Uh ... La nave de Kraang?

-Oh. Claro. ¿Y después que volaremos?-

\- Si Karai puede conseguirlo- señaló Leo. Golpeó el muñeco de perforación.

-Estás preocupado por tu novia ?- Donnie dijo en broma, levantando la vista de su tira cómica. -Entiendo por que hacen eso,se ve divertido-.

Elsa sonrió, sintiendo la irritación que venia de Leo. Ella levantó la mano para un alto ocho, lo que Donnie acepto.

-Relajate, Leo- dijo Elsa descuidadamente. -La chica puede cuidarse sola muy bien.-

Leo miro a los dos, con el ceño fruncido un poco. -No va a ser fácil-, señaló. -Destructor también estará allí.-

La máquina de pinball hace clic en el balón cayó en el pozo de la muerte. -Oye…!- Raph dijo de repente. -¡Tienes razón!- Se volvió hacia el resto de sus hermanos. -Por primera vez sabemos donde estara Destructor! ... osea que podemos tenderle un trampa!-

\- ¿Qué ?- Leo dijo con incredulidad. -Oigan, hicimos un trato con Karai. No podemos traicionarla. Se trata de que la nave Kraang! Quieren acabar con nosotros...bueno...menos a Elsa claro!-

-También Destructor- Raph replicó. -Podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de sorprenderlo. ¿Que la vamos a dejar pasar?-

Leo entrecerró los ojos pensando.

-¿Leo en verdad lo estas considerando?- pregunto Elsa con el ceño fruncido. -Hicimos una alianza con Karai-

Leo la miro con el ceño fruncido. -Muy bien chicos, acabemos con Destructor.-

* * *

-Apunta a su armadura. La electro granada utilizará el metal como un conductor para amplificar el golpe.-

Mikey se veía desde la granada de electro casera a Donnie. -¿Cuánto de eso necesito entender?-

\- 'Apunta a su armadura'.-

-¡Entendido!-

Las tortugas se agacharon en la parte superior de una caja de almacenamiento de acero, mirando hacia abajo en donde Destructor conversó con su distribuidor. Karai había ido a alguna parte, probablemente para inspeccionar las mercancía se puso de pie encima de una caja de almacenamiento por separado frunciendo el seño, manteniendo un ojo hacia fuera para husmear Los soldados de infantería. Leo y Raph mantenían un lanzador de globos de agua.

Raph parecía un poco incierto. -¿Crees que podemos confiarle eso a Mikey?- preguntó Leo

-Tratándose de globos de agua,el es el experto- dijo Leo con confianza.

-Esto es una mala idea- dijo Elsa. -No sabemos si Destructor se dara cuenta.-

Pronto, la granada improvisado fue cargado en el lanzador de globos de agua, y Mikey tiró de él hacia atrás, Raph y Leo proporcionar estabilidad. Elsa vio un destello de la armadura por el rabillo del ojo, y se volvió para ver Karai excavar a través de las armas. Las Kunoichi abrio los ojos como Karai sacó un lanzador de misiles.

De repente, se volvió a Karai, mirándola a ella alejada de las tortugas. Los ojos de Elsa se ampliaron, retrocediendo un poco, y señalando rápidamente a sus hermanos que no la notaron.

-Booyakasha, Destructor ...- Mikey lanzado la granada. Se fue volando hacia la gran forma de Destructor.

-¡Cuidado!- Karai se lanzó sobre Destructor simplemente para empujarlo fuera del camino. La granada golpeó el coche del concesionario, electrocutar y la anulación de la banca y los ninjas del pie que lo custodiaban.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Raph se rompió.

-No entiendo a esa mujer- dijo Mikey.

-Chicos ...!- Elsa corrió hacia sus hermanos. -Karai tiene el ...!-

En ese momento, Karai apuntó el lanzador de misiles a las tortugas y la chica, y disparó.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Leo.

Las tortugas y la Kunoichi solo lograron saltar de la caja de almacenamiento antes de que la onda de choque del misil los golpeó. Elsa negó con la cabeza un poco, y la mirada para ver a Destructor mirando a ellos.

-Hay,bueno- comentó Raph. -Esto no puede empeorar.-

El T-Phone de Donnie sonó. -El radar!- dijo Donnie. -La nave Kraang está cerca!-

Elsa golpeó a Raph. -Tenias que decirlo ¿no?-

En ese momento muy conveniente, la nave Kraang vino volando. Los cinco adolescentes recogieron rápidamente a sí mismos, y corrieron. -Retirada!- dijo Leo.

-Yo no lo discuto!- dijo Donnie.

Elsa miró detrás de su hombro. No sólo era la nave Kraang todavía viene detrás de ellos, pero Destructor venía lentamente después de ellos también. Lo que hizo ritmo más lento del chico mucho más miedo que un ser más rápido? Elsa volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba delante de ella, ella y sus hermanos más centrado en salir corriendo. Esquivaron por el laberinto de cajas de almacenamiento, Destructor de alguna manera siempre justo detrás de ellos. Pero con el tiempo, su camino se agotó.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Elsa y sus hermanos dieron la vuelta en el repiqueteo de armadura pesada. -Diganme donde esta Splinter y los dejare vivir hasta que puedan verlo morir- dijo Destructor con su voz grave y resonante.

-Jamas te lo diré- dijo Elsa molesta ya que no le importaba si eso los salvaria,jamas le diria donde esta su padre.

Hubo un zumbido de baja, y la atención de las tortugas y la chica fue rápidamente hacia el cielo. La nave Kraang los había encontrado de nuevo.

\- Es esa cosa?- Leo dijo con exasperación. - Que inoportuna!-

Destructor alzó la cabeza, exclamando bruscamente en japonés. -Wa Honto ni?-

La nave disparó, dispersando a las tortugas. Elsa alzó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, justo cuando Destructor eludió en una caja de almacenamiento, al parecer Kraang al verlo como una amenaza y disparando a él también. Entonces,la nave se disparo hacia el cielo.

Leo se veía desde la nave, a la caja de almacenamiento donde estaba Destructor. La tortuga revestido azul se lanzó hacia delante como sus hermanos se pusieron de pie. Leo empujó la caja de la puerta cerrada, y se torció el mango, bloqueándolo. -¡Vamonos!- le dijo a su hermana y hermanos, antes de salir corriendo.

Raph, Donnie y Mikey lo siguieron pero Elsa por instinto se acerco a la caja y la congelo evitando que pueda abrirse, sonrió orgullosa.

-Parece que te tengo- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¡Elsa, date prisa!- dijo Donnie con sus hermanos detrás de el

Pero de repente, una cuchilla fue apuñalado fuera de la caja de almacenamiento haciendo retroceder a estaba atrapado hay. Las tortugas voltearon y se detuvieron en seco cuando la hoja se deslizó a través de la puerta cerca donde estaba su hermana, matando al mango. Las puertas se abrió de una patada, y Destructor salio. De alguna manera se parecía mucho más furioso mirando a la Kunoichi, barrio las piernas de la chica haciendo que cayera.

-En realidad Elsa...yo te tengo a ti- dijo Destructor lentamente,lo siguiente que vio Elsa fue como Destructor con sus cuchillas corto una cuerda que sostenía una cajas que separaban a Elsa de sus hermanos.

-¡No!- grito Raph pero la pared de cajas los había separado.

Destructor la había acorralado.

Elsa retrocedió gateando hacia atrás lentamente con los ojos abiertos como Destructor se le acercaba.

-Elsa...- susurro el hombre del casco pero eso no sorprendió a Elsa que Destructor conociera su nombre. -Caminaste directo a la trampa,otro error- saco sus cuchillas -Tu mejor que nadie deberias saberlo,pero al menos los dos finalmente podremos...hablar

Elsa se puso de pie apretando los puños como dos auras celestes rodearon sus manos.

Destructor se acerco con las cuchillas apunto de atacarla pero Elsa lo esquivo,le lanzo un poco de hielo pero se desvió de la cara de Destructor por la presión que la chica sentía en ese momento.

-Mmmm veo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo Destructor viendo el hielo

-¡¿Te molesta si hablo con mis manos?!- dijo Elsa molesta al momento que paredes de hielo aparecieron con la intención de aplastar al líder del Pie pero el se puso de cuclillas rodando para luego dar un salto mortal quedando frente a ella de cuclillas.

-Bien Elsa pero no lo suficiente- dijo Destructor, le lanzo una patada, Elsa dio una voltereta hacia atrás haciendo distancia pero termino cayendo por una patada en el pecho.

Elsa cayo de rodillas dándole la espalda a Destructor,no hacia falta voltearse para ver como Destructor venia corriendo hacia ella, ella gimió frustradamente con las manos en la cabeza y del suelo una pared de hielo intervino entre el ataque del líder del Pie golpeándolo en la mandíbula, el se tambaleo hacia atrás intentando mantener el equilibrio

-¿Que?- Elsa miro por detrás de la pared a Destructor quien la miro sorprendido.

Ella con un grito,levanto el hielo y lo dirijio a Destructor elevandolo,el salto encima del hielo que dio contra las cajas de almacenamiento.

-Impresionante que estés apuntándome- dijo guardando sus cuchillas y camino hacia ella que retrocedió peligrosamente.

Con otro grito, extendió sus manos donde salieron picos de hielos de sus palmas pero eso no era suficiente por que Destructor los destruyo con solo sus puños, ella empezaba a entrar en pánico por lo que siguió lanzando hasta que Destructor la hizo dar contra una caja de espalda.

Ella se levanto enojada. -¡Alejate estoy con mis hermanos!..Ellos vendrán a..-

-Tu no perteneces al Clan Hamato.- dijo Destructor a unos metros de ella

-Tu no sabes nada sobre mi.- desafió Elsa sosteniéndose de una caja

Y como si fuera por porarte de magia, saco el broche de su madre por su armadura. -Por el contrario Elsa, lose todo sobre ti.- dijo viendo el broche pero Elsa lo miraba impresionada ya que ella ni siquiera recordó que se le había caído.

Eso la empezaba a asustar por que eso significaba que Destructor ya sabia de ella mucho antes de su primer encuentro pero Elsa entro en conclusión que cuando la vio frente a frente que el solo fingió no conocerla.

-Te eh estado observando por largo tiempo.- dijo dando un paso delante. -Se por que siempre tienes miedo de tus poderes.-

Eso fue suficiente para que Elsa abriera la boca al igual que sus ojos hasta sabia que ella le temía a sus poderes.

-Conozco tu secreto niñita.- dijo mostrando le el broche.

Antes de que quedara en estado de shock, Elsa negó rápidamente la cabeza.

-¡No!- grito corriendo con intención de golpearlo pero fue directamente a otra pared como Destructor la tomo de la muñeca y la arrojo a ella,con el aun sosteniéndola.

-Terremotos avalanchas, deslizamientos de nieve- dijo seriamente,la Kunoichi sintió como sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse. -Cuando estas sola y a donde quiera que vas,tratas de hacer el bien y en todas partes fallas- la soltó bruscamente, la Kunoichi se tomo de la muñeca haciendo una mueca. -Así que todo el mundo se pone en tu contra.

Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente sosteniendo su muñeca queriendo que todo esto termine,lo próximo que sintió la dejo congelada.

-Te falta control Elsa y cuando pierdes el control eres mas peligrosa que cualquier cosa que haya visto-

Destructor le había puesto el broche en el pelo, tocándola, cerro los ojos mas fuerte esperando un ataque, pero,nunca llego.

Elsa suspiro mirando como el le daba la espalda.

-Pero no tiene que ser así, puedo ayudarte pequeña- dijo con su voz seriamente mas calmado.

Eso era una trampa, pero ella se habia prometido que si hubiera alguna forma de controlarse y no dañar a su familia, la tomaria, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Tu puedes?- pregunto Elsa esperanzada con una mezcla de duda.

-Ahora eres como un diamante, en bruto,necesitas mas que entrenamiento en equipo para superar tu problema,necesitas un maestro, un mentor- dijo Destructor. -Ven conmigo Elsa, puedo enseñarte a brillar-.

La cara de Elsa solo era de impresión al escuchar la ultima oración ¿Traicionar al Clan Hamato? ¿A sus hermanos, a su padre?

La Kunoichi desvió la mirada del hombre y se alejo un poco. -Pero..mis hermanos me dijeron que era...-

-Realmente no crees que ellos sean tus hermanos, no es así Elsa- dijo Destructor intentando convencerla

-Ellos me protegen- dijo Elsa con la mirada al suelo.-Soy importante para ellos-

-Y cuando descubran lo que te sucede...te rechazaran, igual que a todo el mundo- dijo Destructor.

Eso podría ser cierto, si sus hermanos descubrirían que ella se estaba descontrolando poco a poco, la rechazarían con miedo a que salgan heridos, la gente la tratara como un monstruo ¿Acaso eso era una oportunidad? Pero irse con Destructor significaba traición, traicionar a las personas que la criaron.

-Mi padre- dijo ella con la mirada perdida y con la voz quebrada

-El te miente, te oculta secretos, secretos profundos, el te odiara- dijo Destructor seriamente.

Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse,cerro los puños fuertemente mientras las auras volvían a rodear sus manos.

-El prometió no hacerlo- dijo entre dientes, copos de nieve empezaron a caer abajo de ambos sucesivamente.

-Mintió...- admitio Destructor.

Esa fue la gota que colmo al vaso...Con solo abrir sus manos un tormenta en forma de remolino se formo alrededor de ella,volteo a ver a Destructor con la mayor furia.

-¡Callate! ¡Solo callate y dejame en paz!- grito furiosa cerrando los ojos,al abrirlos sus ojos eran totalmente azules como el hielo,al sentir como se descontrolaba cayo de rodillas poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.-¡No pierdas el control!..¡No pierdas el control!- repitió con exasperación.

-Pero Elsa...- alzo la vista asustada y se encontró con Destructor sonriendo maliciosamente con las manos extendidas a sus costados. -Como puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste.-

Con un grito de frustración, odio y temor al cielo, la tormenta seguía haciéndose mas grande. Y el miedo de Elsa igual, muy pronto ya estaba llorando por sentir lo que puede causar,era un monstruo, ahora entendía por que el Kraang y Destructor la querían.

De pronto,las cajas que separaban a las tortugas de Elsa y Destructor cayeron en pedazos, Raph, Donnie y Mikey listos con sus armas para atacar a Destructor.

-¡Destructor!- dijo Raph señalándolo con su Sai.-Alejate de ella-

El nombrado soltó una risa para después volverse a Elsa. -Nadie mas te comprende Elsa, nadie mas puede ayudarte- Cada palabra que decia lastimaba mas a la chica pero sorprendía a las tortugas. -Estaré esperando- dio un salto mortal a unos de los cajones mal altos

Las tortugas se volvieron bruscamente al oír el sonido de la nave Kraang que descendía sobre ellos. -Tengan cuidado!- Raph advirtió, y las tres tortugas se lanzaron a un lado, justo cuando el barco chocó contra la caja de almacenaje de Destructor, él, y la nave chocaron contra el agua.

-¡Padre!- Elsa oía con sorpresa la voz familiar. Karai, que había estado enzarzados en combate con Leo en la parte superior del almacén del muelle, se sumergió en el agua.

Leo miró por encima del agua, y guardo su Katana. Se volvió a ver a sus hermanos de pie detrás de él.

-¡Elsa!- grito Mikey corriendo hacia ella pero la tormenta-remolino se lo impidió.

Sus hermanos lo siguieron pero se detuvieron al ver los ojos de su hermana menor,completamente azules como el hielo,realmente estaba asustada.

-¡Elsa somos nosotros!- grito Donnie intentando acercarse.

-¿Oh?- Elsa vio a sus hermanos y cerro los ojos para volverlos abrir volviéndolos a la normalidad como la tormenta-remolino empezó a desvanecerse hasta no quedar nada.

Leo fue el primero en acercarse a su hermana asegurándose que estuviera bien.

-Esta bien Elsa, estamos aquí- dijo Leo preocupado abrazando a su hermana.

Esto no tenían por que contarle a Splinter lo que sucedió ya que ninguno sabia excepto la humana quien ocultaba la cara en el pecho de la tortugas mayor sollozando.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche en el momento en que llegaron a la ciudad de nuevo, y todo el mundo había sido relativamente Leo. Elsa y Donnie intercambiaron una mirada como Leo se detuvo en una azotea, y se dejó caer en una mirando las piernas cruzadas deprimido.

-Leo- dijo Donnie, acercándose a su hermano. -No todo es malo- dijo alentador. -Destruiste la nave Kraang!-

Leo suspiró. -Tambien destrui la oportunidad de tener a Karai de nuestro lado.-

-Hey- dijo Elsa lentamente, de pie frente de Donnie. -Lo siento, hermano. Sé lo mucho que todo esto realmente significaba para ti.- Ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leo. -Pero ya paso... y no creo que hubiera funcionado de todas formas.-

-Pero si te hubiera escuchado...ella... no lose...- Leo vaciló, bajando la cabeza.

-Leo, es hija de Destructor, su sangre,- dijo Raphael. -Jamas va estar de nuestro lado.-

-Sí, tal vez tienes razon- dijo Leo. -Tal vez crei lo que queria que fuera.-

Mikey se acercó al lado de Leo, con un suspiro. -He estado allí, mi caso fueron los duendes-.

Los ojos de Leo se estrecharon. -¿Estás realmente comparando lo que yo estoy pasando con tu descubrimiento que los duentes no existen?- Donnie, Raph que habían estado enviando señales frenéticas para que Leo se calle, palmearon su cara.

-Los duendes no son reales ?- Exclamó Mikey.


	21. La Venganza de Karai

Muchas veces ser el impar de la familia tenia sus ventajas y entrenamiento de hoy iba bien, como de costumbre. Era una de las pocas sesiones que todos estábamos sólo un poco fuimos el uno al otro. Abril, entrenaba al margen con Maestro Splinter, que la estaba ayudando con algunos movimientos. Donnie y Leo peleaban el uno al otro, mientras que Raph y Mikey se enfrentaron entre sí.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Raph en frente de Mikey con su sai en la mano. -¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Mikey puedes hacer algo a la de ya.- dijo Elsa irritada

Raph dio un salto mortal levantando sus sais hacia Mikey,el ninja naranja cayo de espalda agarrando las manos de su hermano,poniendo sus pies en el estomago de Raop y lo lanzo como una plataforma de movimiento,Raph cayo de rostro y su hermano menor detrás de el celebrando.

-Booyakasha!- Mikey animó, corriendo hacia Raph y burlándose de él. -Te descuidaste! Creiste tenerme!Pero te engañe como a un niño!Wah, wahh, waaah ...! -

Mientras la tortuga mas joven celebraba,Raph se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo de muerte a su hermano mientras estaba distraido.

-El niño creció tipo rudo!-

Raph se dio la vuelta, levantando a Mikey en el aire. Mikey movio sus piernas y se sacudió las manos, porque era lo único que podía mover.

-¡Sueltame!- el gritó. -Ya basta! Bajame!-

-Ya no te veo tan agresivo!-

-No puedo ... mover mis brazos ...!- Mikey estaba literalmente ahogado, todavía débilmente pateaba con sus piernas.

Raph no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

-Pues entonces, mueve tu horrible y desagradable dedo del medio!- el demando.

Gruñidos de dolor, Mikey levantó lentamente su pierna izquierda y movio el verde, dedo del medio. Ahora satisfecho, Raph dejo en libertad a su hermano, que se cayó en su caparazón. Como se alejó Raph, Mikey se incorporó y alcanzó rápidamente su pie.

-No le hagas caso, Dedito-, dijo con dulzura, y luego miró a su hermano mayor. -No eras tan horrible como dice.-

-Buen intento Mikey.- dijo Elsa.-Lo lograras la próxima-

-Miguel Ángel- Splinter dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hijo. -¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente?-

-Por que no podia hacer nada- dijo Mikey, como si fuera dolorosamente obvio.

-Siempre hay algo que puedas hacer- explicó la astilla. -Observa. Rafael, kannuki jime!-

Raph contempló a Splinter por un momento, confundido. Luego se puso los ojos mientras caminaba detrás de él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y luego lo levantó en el aire, gruñendo con dureza.

-La clave es desbalancear a tu oponente- explicó Splinter.

-Pero, ¿cómo ?- Preguntó Mikey.

-Como puedas hacerlo. Por ejemplo ...-

Entonces, para la sorpresa de Elsa, su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y de repente se lamió la parte superior de la cabeza de dejó de moverse por completo por un momento, sus ojos muy abiertos. Entonces gritó mientras dejaba caer a Splinter, que rápidamente se volvió y barrio sus piernas. La tortuga aterrizó en un montón delante de nosotros, gimiendo.

-¿Lo ves?- Splinter dijo. -Siempre hay una forma. Uf ... necesitar darte un baño-, agregó, mirando ligeramente a Raph.

Elsa aspiro como Raph se quejó de dolor.

* * *

Era un día de relajacíon total,Raph estaba alimentando a su mascota,Spike,Mikey comiendo pizza,Leo viendo su programa favorito y Elsa observando su broche,ella un seguia dudando de todo lo que le dijo Destructor pero aun no estaba lista para decirle a sus hermanos y mucho menos a su padre.

Leo sonrió cuando su programa comento; Space Heroes

-Los digestores atacan al grupo de aterrizaje!- gritó Cranshaw. -Tenemos que salvarlos!-

El Capitán Ryan golpea a Cranshaw en la cara.

-Si seguimos salvandolos, jamas aprenderan a defenderse- dijo el capitán.

-Pero, es su primera misión, y que ni siquiera tienen armas!-

-Entonces, que aprenden rápido.-

De repente, una mujer empezo a gritar a los problemas de sonido repugnante crujido, seguido de un fuerte chasquido.

-No amaba a esa mujer,Dr. Mindstrong?- preguntó El capitán.

-Asi es ..., capitán,- dijo el Dr. tristemente

-Bien, parece que ambos aprendieron una lección.-

-¡Sin corazón!- grito Elsa divertida.

-Chicos!- Esa miro hacia arriba y vio a Donnie asomando la cabeza fuera del laboratorio. -Adivinen que hacia con Abril?-

Todos se quedaron completamente en silencio, mirándolo.

-Así es! Analizar el drenaje!-

-Gran forma de conseguir a la chica Donatello- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo

Raph rodo los ojos. -¿Quién dice que no sabe entretener a una chica?-

Todas las tortugas y las dos humanas se encontraban en el laboratorio de Donnie

-Revisando el almacenamiento de Kraang- dijo Donnie. Elsa vio a Donnie llevar un frasco grande de lo que parecía ser agua, pero era un poco verde. -Descubrimos que tienen un proceso especial para convertir agua de la tierra en agua Kraang.-

-Ellos ya empezaron el proceso- dijo Abril. -Hay una baja concentración de quimicos Kraang en el drenaje.-

-Wow ...- dijo Mikey, mirando el frasco con asombro.

-Debo suponer que eso es malo?- Raph pregunto.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo parandose al lado de Abril

Donnie no respondió. En cambio, él se acercó y cogió una rebanada de la pizza de Mikey.

-Miren lo que sucede cuando sumerjo una rebanada de la pizza de Mikey en agua pura Kraang.-

Donnie sumergió la rebanada por encima de la jarra y luego, lentamente, bajó hasta la pizza estaba medio sumergido en el agua. A la vez, empezó a chisporrotear y disolverse en humo. Mikey chirriaba en el terror como Donnie sacó lo que quedaba de la rebanada de pizza.

-¿Como puedes dormir en las noches?- exigió furiosamente.

-Por ahora, hay solo un poco en el suministro de agua-, dijo Donnie, ignorando a su hermano menor.-Pero la concentración aumenta. Osea que.. -

-Que destruiran cada rebanada de Pizza de New York?!- Mikey dijo, horrorizado.

-Al igual que todo el que use agua- dijo Abril seriamenten.

Mikey negó con la cabeza. -No quiero vivir en un mundo sin pizza!-

Sin previo aviso, Mikey agarró la caja de pizza que estaba abajo el cántaro de agua Kraang y se lo quitó. El frasco voló en el aire,el agua volo hacia Elsa y Abril.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Donnie.

El frasco se cayó y se rompió, y el agua cayó sobre el brazo de ambas tortugas gritaron. Y Donnie lloro.

-¡No!- Abril hizo una mueca cuando su mano se curvó en un puño. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, se dieron cuenta de que no pasaba nada.

Y Elsa no parecía estar en cualquier dolor, porque ella abrió los ojos y miró su muñeca.

-Wow que susto- murmuro Elsa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ...- murmuro Abril sorprendida

-No les paso nada- dijo Donnie, sorprendido.

-Tal vez por que no están hechas de pizza- dijo Mikey.

Antes de que Raph pudiera darle un golpe a su hermano pequeño,el equipo de Donnie comenzó a sonar. Todos volvieron a verlo como Donnie corrió hacia adelante y miró la pantalla.

-Los escaner localizaron la ubicación donde transforman el suministro de agua- dijo. -En ese punto- Señalo un punto rosa que parpadeaba en la pantalla.-Hay que detenerlo!-

-Creo que tenemos una misión- dijo Leo. -Vienes, Abril?-

-Me encantaría, pero, por desgracia, está en el fondo del río este,- dijo mientras recogió su bolsa. -Y, tambien tengo que entregar un trabajo. Además, prefiero la comida de humanos.-

-La pizza es comida de humano- dijo Mikey.

Abril sonrió. -No como tu la comes.-

-Wow, wow, wow, ¿Vas a ir arriba?- Donnie se arrastró sobre su escritorio, tropezó y cayó al suelo, Elsa palmeo su cara. -Uf! ¿Traes tu celular?-

-Donnie, tranquilizate- dijo Abril. -Estaré bien.-

Sonrió a Donnie antes de girar y caminar fuera del laboratorio. Donnie se levantó y observó mientras se alejaba. Elsa pudo oír a Mikey dejar escapar un ruido irritado.

-Donnie- dijo Leo -¿Como llegaremos hay?-

-No se preocupen, chicos- dijo. -He estado trabajando en algo increíble ...-

* * *

-Como me gustaría tener una camara ahora- dijo Elsa y Raph le lanzo una mirada a su hermana.

-Esto ... no es ... increíble!- se quejo Raph pedaleando

-En serio, Donnie?- dijo Leo. -Un submarino impulsado por bicicletas?-

-Hubiera sido mejor..nadar!- Raph gruñó.

El increíble invento de Donnie, era un submarino impulsado por Leo, Raph y Mikey pedaleaban cansados, quejándose del trabajo de Donnie, por primera vez Elsa se alegraba de que su hermano genio se olvidara de ella.

-Sigan pedaleando chicos!- Yo les dije. -Con la energía cinética se cargan los motores, lo cual debe estando realizarse... ahora.-

Paso algunos interruptores y presionó el botón de encendido, y los motores vinieron a la vida. El submarino comenzó a enfocar a través del agua con facilidad, iba mucho más rápido que escucho el chirrido de las motos y sus hermanos suspiraron de alivio.

-Casi llegamos- respiro Leo. -Suban periscopio.-

Elsa sonrió mientras presionaba un pequeño botón que activaba el periscopio. No necesitaba mirar para saber que Leo no le hizo gracia que el periscopio era una tapa de inodoro con binoculares.

Habían estado buscando durante aproximadamente media la dispositivo de Donnie para encontrar la instalación. En ese miro a través de la ventana de cristal y vio que algo se movía. Fruncío el ceño y luego parecía más cerca. Lo que vio hizo que se quedara rigida.

-Uh, Donnie?- preguntó Leo. -¿Puede las instalaciones Kraang parecer un mutante marino gigante?-

-Oh, no es un mutante,- dijo Donnie, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. -Basado en su fisiología, yo diría que el Kraang lo trajo desdes la Dimensión X.-

-Eso es malo- dijo Elsa.

-¿Y por eso es menos horroso?- pregunto Leo con exactitud.

-No lo es,quise ser mas precido.- explico Donnie.

-Oh gracias por ser preciso Donatello- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo.

-Sea lo que sea, parece que se está vigilando eso- Dijo Raphael.

Elsa miro por la ventana y miro más en el agua. Vio algo que no se veía como un monstruo marino. Era la instalación Kraang.

-En silencio- dijo Leo con cautela.

Era bastante fácil de hacer que el monstruo marino se distraiga, y era más fácil aún para obtener los guardias Kraang distraí lo que tenían que hacer era bloquear el filtro químico con una roca, y llegaron nadando para tratar de solucionarlo.

Mientras estaban distraídos, aprovechamos la oportunidad para colarse en las instalaciones. Aparqué el Sub tortuga encima de la parte superior de la instalación y lo detuvo. Todos saltamos a través de la escotilla y nadamos en el mar. No fue difícil para

-Entramos- susurro Donnie.

-Odio el agua- dijo Elsa irritada

Mientras estában arriba,Elsa vio el movimiento desde fuera del muro de cristal y miro hacia arriba. Era el monstruo.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- murmuro

-Y regreso esa cosa- dijo Raphael. -¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-

-Lo resolveremos luego- Leo dijo. -Por ahora,hay que atrapar a un pez mas gordo.-

-No creo que encontremos un pez mas grande que ese- dijo Mikey.

Sus hermanos gimieron con irritación cuando comenzaron a caminar.

-Nose que es peor, la frase de Leo o que Mikey le siguiera- dijo Elsa gimiendo irritada

-¿Qué ?! Fue un buen chiste! Al menos reconozcanlo!-

-Nosotros no reconoceremos nada, Mikey- dijo con irritación Raph.

Continuaron caminando a través de la instalación en completo silencio después de salto hasta el nivel superior, junto con los demás y que se coló a través de ella. La habitación en la que estábamos en estaba completamente lleno de droides.

-Muy bien,hay que estar en silencio- susurró Leo apunto de sacar su katana.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que decir eso?- Donnie siseo. -Somos ninjas ! Sabemos estar silenciosos-.

Tan pronto como el dejo de hablar,su T -Phone de repente empezó a sonar, y en voz muy alta. Elsa inhalo bruscamente cuando el se quedo helado.

-Oh! Esto es vergonzoso!- dijo Mikey.

Elsa escucho el sonido de las armas,y salto de su escondite. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Esquivando el fuego en dirección contraria,Donnie saco su teléfono y pulso el botón de respuesta rápida.

-Donnie pero que!..- dijo Elsa esquivando un disparo de Kraang. -¡No debes usar tu telefono en una batalla!-

-Abril! ¡Hola! No es un buen momento!- grito Donnie a tu T-Phone como esquibo los repente dejó de moverse.-¡¿Qué?!-

Entonces, de la nada, Leo se lanzó sobre Donnie y lo tiró al suelo al igual que el Kraang comenzó a disparar contra ellos.

-Karia persigue a Abril!- Le dijo a Leo. -Hay que ayudarla!-

-¡¿Que?!- Elsa frenéticamente grito.

-Y quien nos ayudara a nosotros?!- Leo replico

Elsa grito cuando los Kraang fueron contra ella,evadio los disparos,la kunoichi saco su katana y salto sobre los robots y los corto a la mitad aterrizando en cuclillas sonriendo.

El Kraang comenzó a disparar contra Leo y Donnie otra vez, y Leo y Donnie dieron un salto de distancia el uno del otro para evitar ser golpeados.

-Abril, lo siento, no podemos ir!- Dijo Donnie a su T-Phone. -Tranquila! Conserva la calma ... y corre! No dejes que te atrape!-

-¡Gran forma de conservar la colma Donnie!- Elsa grito.

Un androide atacó frente a el y se detuvo en seco. Corrio rápidamente hasta el robot y se levanto de un salto, patadas hacia abajo con ambos Bo y giró en torno, golpeando dos androides más en el suelo. Apreto el bo, la hoja salió disparada, y lo metió en una de las cabezas de droides.

-Donnie! Abril estará bien- dijo Elsa bloqueando un ataque del Kraang,vio que su hermano marcaba en su T-Phone rápidamente.

-Donnie concentrate- ordeno Leo. -Abril puede cuidarse sola.-

-Contra Karai?- Rompí. -¿Hablas enserio?! Debo ayudarla!-

-No les sera de mucha ayuda si te aplastan la cabeza!- dijo Leo

Donnie se agacho rápidamente como un disparo casi le huela la cabeza.

-Buen punto.- dijo

Con un grito,Elsa corrio hacia los Kraangdroides,con una voltereta hacia adelante corto la cabeza de los Kraang,envolvio el brazo de uno en su katana y lo tiro hacia fijo su vista en Mikey que barrio a dos Kraang y sonrio victoriosa.

-Van dos por uno!- dijo alegremente. -Gracias, y gracias ...-

Mientras estaba allí sonriendo,los dos androides pusieron de nuevo en sus pies, de pie detrás de él. Entonces, de la nada, Raph saltao hacia abajo y golpeó a los droides hacia abajo, apuñalándolos con su sai. Mikey se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su hermano mayor.

-Y gracias ti.-

Raph no le hizo gracia, y pisoteó a Mikey con ira en sus ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- dijo enojado, y él empezó a golpear con su dedo la cabeza de Mikey. -No hay que celebrar hasta que 'termine la pelea'!-

Mikey fulminó a Raph como golpeó el dedo de distancia.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que yo supuse que ya habia terminado?-

Mikey miró inmóvil mientras se adelantó y empujó el pecho de Raph. Raph agarró el dedo y lo dobló. Tiene un sonido crujiente y Mikey gritó.

-De acuerdo, esto es ridículo!- dijo Elsa seriamente.

-Niños, niños! Debemos irnos!- Dijo Donnie con urgencia.

-Um, ¿acaso has olvidado algo llamado 'completar la misión'?- pregunto Leo irritado.

-Pero Abril está en peligro!-

-Si nos vamos ahora, el Kraang envenenará a todo Nueva York-, dijo Raph con rabia. -¿Qué hasta donde se incluye a Abril.-

-Piensa, Donnie. ¿Cómo acabamos con este lugar?-

Donnie miro alrededor de la instalación. -Bueno, eh ... el quimico es altamente explosivo ...-

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Mikey.

-Porque tiene un hidro carbono en su anillo exterior- Explicó, aunque Elsa probablemente penso que sólo entró por un oído y sale por el otro. -Y tambien por ese letrero- añadío como apunto a una señal de que mostró un cerebro Kraang ser explotado.

-Oh como no lo note.- suspiro Elsa.

Donnie miro alrededor de la habitación y se encontró un desintegrador Kraang por sus pies. Se agacho y cogí la pistola hacia arriba.

-Raph, crees poder abrir esto por mí?- Yo pregunté.

-Hay sera un placer- dijo mientras con confianza sacó su sai.

-Antes de hacerlo, ten cuidado de...No !-

Pero Raph lo ignoró y empujó a su sai abajo sobre la pistola por jadeo y volvío la cabeza hacia otro lado, a la espera de una explosión. Cuando no fue así, abrio los ojos y miro hacia abajo para ver la pistola sentado en sus manos, abierta y lista.

-Raph apuñala todo.- murmuro Elsa

-Que vivos- suspiré. -Ahora, cortare la fuente de energía y la dejare junto a los químicos, se sobrecalentara y el lugar hara 'Boom'!-

-Muy bien ¡festejemos!- Mikey gritó alegremente.

Se acercó y se puso en posición para empezar a bailar.

-Oh perro santo- Elsa palmeo su cara.

-MIKEY!- Sus hermanos mayores gritaron.

Mikey se encogió y poco a poco se volvió hacia ellos.

-O ... tal vez luego.-

-Está bien, voy a tener que saltar hasta llegar al tanque químico- dijo Donnie.

Ellos asintieron y caminaron por el tanque químico. Llegaron hasta, agarraron los brazos del otro y encerrados en su lugar. Donnie dio un paso atrás antes de correr hacia adelante hacia ellos. Cuando los alcanzo levanto el pie, un paso en sus brazos, y se empujó hacia los tanques de productos químicos. Al instante empujó la hoja de la pistola en el depósito mientras caía hacia abajo y aterrizó en los pies.

-LIsto, en unos 90 segundos este lugar explotara!- Dijo, y sacó su teléfono.

Elsa sabia que estaba marcando a Abril para ver como estaba.

-Muy bien, en marcha!- Leo ordenó.

Elsa y las cuatro tortugas empezaron a correr directo a la escotilla.

-Abril, tu situación?- pregunto Donnie a tu T-Phone.-Muy bien,voy en camino,llegaremos pronto-

'BAAM' Elsa se dio la vuelta para ver como el monstruo marino saco su cabeza y les rugio a las Tortugas y la Kunoichi, Elsa y sus hermanos gritaron y se abrazaron como el monstruo los miro furiosamente.

-O tal vez demoremos un poco.- dijo Donnie al telefono.

* * *

Elsa grito cuando el monstruo se les acerco con la boca abierta rápidamente para comerlos,los ninjas se dispersaron y el monstruo choco contra el suelo.

-Quedan treinta segundos antes de que explote la caja!- Donnie advirtió.

Elsa se agacho en cuclillas como el monstruo intento atacarla,dio un salto mortal arriba de la cabeza del monstruo y le asesto una patada en la cabeza,el monstruo rugió de dolor,balanceándose para tirar a la Kunoichi de su cabeza, ella dio un grito agudo cuando el animal la golpeo contra la pared, gimió sosteniéndose la muñeca.

-Eh, chicos? ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Leo ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

-Estamos acorralados por un monstruo marino en una base submarina apunto de explotar...yo me voy.-

Desde detrás ellos oyeron a Mikey que dejó escapar un fuerte grito y observaron mientras se balanceó su cadena kusarigama y se envuelve alrededor de las mandíbulas del monstruo. Mikey cayó encima de su cabeza y comenzó a montar como si fuera una especie de toro mecánico. Fue bastante impresionante, Elsa y sus otros hermanos,silvaron y lo alentaron. El monstruo comenzó a resistirse más y más hasta que Mikey finalmente saltó y se agarró a un interruptor en la pared y tiró de él. La escotilla donde el monstruo se empuja su cabeza fuera de repente se cerró alrededor de su cuello.

-Idiota!- Elsa grito al monstruo.

Donnie hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo siguieran y todos corriendo de la puerta. Todos excepto Mikey.

-Woo hoo! Eso fue divertido!-

-Mikey, espero que tu danza no dure más de cuatro segundos!- Donnie advirtio.

Mikey se detuvo por medio segundo antes de poner las manos detrás de la cabeza y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras se deslizó por la puerta.

-Debo lavar mis ojos.- dijo Elsa.

Elsa no supo cómo se las arreglaron para escapar de la base antes de la explosión, sólo estaba contenta de haberlo hecho.

-¿No fue tan dificil no?- Raph dijo mientras trataba de sacar el agua de sus ranuras de sus los oídos.

-Habla por ti.- dijo Elsa tosiendo agua.

Elsa miro a Donnie que no le prestaba atenció su hermano se dirigio a su asiento.

-Bien, ahora podemos volver a Abri -

Pero fue interrumpido cuando oyeron un sonido fuerte, haciendo eco. Elsa por la ventana para ver el monstruo marino en dirección correcta hacia ellos.

\- ¿Esto es una broma?! - Grito Donnie.

-¿Creen que recuerde que lo llame idiota?-pregunto Elsa en panico.

-¡Oh rayo!- Raph se rompió.

-¡Vamos vamos vamos vamos!- Leo ordenó rápidamente.

Donnie se volvió rápidamente al interruptor de encendido y en ningún momento la sub había despegado. Pero, incluso cuando empezó sabían que no sería lo suficientemente rápido. El monstruo ya estaba alcanzando a nosotros.

-Donnie, puedes acelerar esta cosa?!- Leo pidió con urgencia.

-¡Claro que si!- respondio Donnie

Después de presionar el botón que activa los aumentos de cohetes. Pero cuando empezaron a subir,Elsa se asomo a ver que habían roto repentinamente fuera de su enganche, y luego salió a toda velocidad en el mar. Elsa se quedo con la boca abierta por la ventana,sorprendida de lo peor que se estaba poniendo esto.

-Wow, eso es acelerar!- dijo Mikey.

-Pedaleen rapido!- Grito Donnie al ver a sus hermanos fuera de sus asientos.

A la vez que ellos se subieron a las bicicletas y comenzaron a pedalear tan rápido como pudieron. El sub comenzó a moverse rápidamente a través del agua, pero incluso como lo hizo Elsa sabía que no sería suficiente. Mientras miraba por la pequeña ventana vio la imagen de la cara del monstruo antes de que de repente golpeó a la derecha de ellos, haciendo que el sub conseguir golpeado fuera de curso. Hubo un fuerte bam , y miro a ver que el monstruo tenía el sub en sus garras.

-¡Se acabo!- Grito Donnie aterrado. -Nos atrapo! Vamos a morir!-

-¡No me quiero morir!- grito Elsa aterrada.-¡Nunca tuve un novio ni mucho menos un perro!-

De repente, desde fuera del submarino, oían un sonido sorprendentemente tranquilo que se hizo eco. Elsa abrio los ojos. El sonido venía del monstruo, y no sonaba amenazante o miedo. La criatura entonces comenzó a hacer sonidos de arrullo impares, y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esos sonidos. Poco a poco se volvío la cabeza para mirar a los demás, y la expresión de sus rostros dijeron que sabían lo que significaban esos sonidos también.

\- Uf! - Raph dijo en una voz de disgusto.

-¡Oye! No somos de ese tipo!- Gritó Mikey.

-Díganme por favor que es para el submarino.- dijo Elsa aterrada que eso fuera para ella ya que era la única chica hay.

Leo levantó la mano y tira hacia abajo un saliente que salieron bombas de choque. Hubo una fuerte explosión desde el exterior y el monstruo chilló, ya que nos libera. Los chicos rápidamente comenzaron a pedalear de nuevo y el sub nadaron fuera, lejos del monstruo de mar climatizada.

* * *

Elsa y sus hermanos ya habian llegado a las alcantarillas,Elsa fue la cuarta en salir del submarino,fijo su vista en Donnie quien estaba al pendiente de su T-Phone.

-¡Por favor Abril! ¡Contesta Abril!- dijo con exasperación al teléfono.-¡Abril! ¡Esta bien! ¡Escucharon eso! ¡Mi dulce princesa esta viva!- grito con emoción.

Elsa se palmeo su cara,Raph hizo lo mismo,Leo puso la cabeza contra un muro y Mikey contra el se puso serio al ver la estupidez que hizo.

-¿Tape la bocina?- pregunto seriamente a su telefono.-Lo que digas-

* * *

-Y bajo la guardia,la arroje por las escaleras del subterraneo!- terminó Abril, demostrando con sus manos cómo había derrotado a Karai.

Elsa estaba sorprendida, jamas creyo que Abril pudiera derrotar a Karai pero mas se sorprendió de que una Kunoichi bien entrenada como Karai bajara la guardia así como así. Pero a sus hermanos, parece que no les intereso el hecho de que Karai vacilara

-Eso fue genial!-

-Eres genial!-

-Bien hecho!-

-Te felicito, Abril- dijo el Maestro Splinter. -Aprovechaste tu entrenamiento y cumpliste con la meta mas importante de un ninja;. Regresar viva a casa-

-Gracias, Sensei- dijo Abril, inclinándose hacia Splinter. -Parece que si puedo cuidar de mi misma.-

-Sí- dijo el Sensei. -Y no.-

Abril miro fijamente. -¿Eh?-

-Otra vez- Elsa suspiro, luego recibió un pinchazo agudo en la cabeza, cortesía de su padre. -¡Ay!-

Elsa se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Splinter, pero cuando vio la mirada seria en su cara su queja se desvaneció.

-Karai fallo esta vez- dijo. -Al igual que a Elsa, Destructor te quiere,y no se detendrá hasta encontrarlas. Y como el Kraang también las busca, lo mejor Abril,sera que te quedes en la alcantarilla aquí, con nosotros.-

Elsa sintió que sus ojos se abren como se vio para mirar a Splinter. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¡¿Qué?!- Abril quedó sin aliento, claramente horrorizada.

-¡Oh, eso es grandioso!- Donnie dijo alegremente, y, al ver la mirada que Abril le estaba tirando, rápidamente añadió, -Es decir ... Oh, eso es horrible! La vida que has conocido ya termino y um ...Mejor me callo... -

-No puedo quedar aquí!- Abril, dijo con desesperación. -¿Qué hay de mi escuela?De mis amigos? Lo demas?!-

Abril bajó repentinamente al suelo y se sentó con las rodillas metidas en su pecho. Se veía devastado.

-Abril, el Maestro tiene razon- dijo Leo. -Hasta detener a Destructor y al Kraang, este es el único lugar seguro.-

Por mucho que Elsa estaba segura de que Abril no quería admitirlo, Leo y Splinter tenían razón. Este fue el único lugar en el que cualquiera de ellos podría ocultarse y ni el ni Kraang ni Destructor sabían sobre él. Ella tenía que quedarse.

Abril suspiro. -Y, cuando los detengamos, puedo recuperar mi vida?- ella preguntó.

-Sí- dijo Leo.

Abril bajó la mirada por un segundo, y luego los miró con una expresión seria.

-Manos a la obra-.


	22. El Regreso del Pulverizador

Elsa oía gemir a Raph con irritación y se volvió a verlo mirando hacia Mikey, que estaba sentado en el nivel superior de una pequeña torre de agua, rebotando una pequeña bola que había encontrado. Había estado rebotando la cosa para los últimos 30 minutos, y mientras que el ruido era bastante molesto, era mejor que estar sentado en silencio.

Estaban vigilando el TCRI por si los Kraang tenían planeado algo para esta noche, Elsa estaba sentada a la orilla del edificio mirando al suelo, la idea de irse con Destructor no salia de su cabeza y mas esos sueños que empezó a tener desde esa pequeña charla entre ella y el lider del Pie.

-Bien chicos, vamonos de aquí- dijo Leo, que sonó bastante aburrido. -No pasa nada.-

-Ah temía que llegara este día- dijo Raph mientras se enderezaba. -Ya se acabaron los traseros que patear.

Mikey hizo rebotar la bola aburrdio, y Raph se levantó de un salto y le dio una patada a cabo de manera que se elevó por encima del borde del edificio y cayo de el.

-¡Oye!- Mikey gritó.

-Agua fiestas- Elsa murmuro.

Pero de repente su vista se fijo en Leo quien miro hacia abajo detenidamente como si hubiera visto algo.

-Esperen..- dijo Leo asomándose un poco.-Tal vez no.

En este, Elsa,Raph y Mikey se asomaron a los otros dos en el borde del tejado. Elsa miro hacia abajo en el callejón que Leo estaba mirando y vi una pequeña, oscura figura caminando contra la pared.

-El Clan del Pie!- Mikey susurró.

-No lo entiendo-, dijo Raphael. -Sólo uno?

-Tal vez es un vigilante?- dijo Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O tal vez, sólo necesitan uno!- Mikey dijo dramáticamente. -Tal vez es el Ninja más malo y mortífero que hayamos visto!

Con esa nueva idea en mente rápidamente Elsa se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia abajo en el Ninja posiblemente mortal. Un segundo más tarde sus sospechas resultaron defectuosos como vio al nija débilmente tratar de saltar y trepar por la ventana por encima de él. Se las arregló para agarrar las bisagras en el tercer intento, pero rápidamente cayó al suelo de espaldas.

-O no- dijo Donnie simplemente.

-Es el soldado mas idiota que vi- Elsa dijo.-Aparte de ustedes claro- murmuro pero los mutantes le lanzaron un mirada ofendida.

El soldado de infantería saltó de nuevo, agarrando a la repisa de la ventana. Se las arregló para ponerse en pie y exprimir a través de su torso, pero se atascó y comenzó moviendo las piernas alrededor. Fue bastante cómico y Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿A alguien mas le parece adorable este chico?- preguntó Mikey.

Elsa levanto la mano inocentemente. -A mi.

-Bueno, no es mucho- dijo Leo en cuestión de manera casual. -Pero no hay mas. En marcha.

Al mismo tiempo, todos ellos se pusieron de pie y saltaron fuera del borde del edificio. Aterrizaron en el callejón y corrieron hacia el soldado indefenzo. Pero justo en ese momento, un grupo de Ninjas del Pie aterrizaron a su alrededor.

-¡Emboscada!- Leo grito

-¡Hay me agrada!- Raph gritó feliz.

-Al parecer no se terminaron traseros para patear- dijo Elsa sacando su Katana.

Elsa corrio hacia los Ninjas balanceando su hacia ella, y Elsa dio un salto y dio la vuelta, barriendo a los Ninjas. Sus pies aterrizaron de nuevo y vio a los dos Ninjas en el terreno. Otro comenzó a correr hacia ella, balanceando su agacho la cabeza para evitar la espada y luego le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Se tambaleó hacia atrás,corriendo,la Kunoichi le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, lo que lo hazo caer de nuevo hacia el suelo.

Elsa miro alrededor y vio que el resto de los Ninjas estaban en el suelo también. Un segundo más tarde todos ellos comenzaron a sentarse, y ella y sus hermanos estaban preparados para continuar la lucha. Uno de los Ninjas dio un pequeño gesto de la mano, y luego todos ellos de repente salieron corriendo. Todo lo que quedaba era que uno, pequeño Ninja que todavía estaba atrapado en la ventana.

-Y quedo uno- dijo Elsa con burla.

El último Ninja finalmente se retiró de la ventana y aterrizó en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Todo en orden? Escuche...¡Auch!

Fue cortado como Donnie puso su Bō en frente de los pies del Ninja, lo que lo hizo tropezar. Se cayó boca abajo en el hormigón a medida que lo rodeaba. Rápidamente se puso de costado hacia nosotros y Donnie llevó su Bō a cabo,detenido al Ninja en su lugar.

-No, Donnie! ¡Soy yo!

Donnie parpadeó. -¿Qué?

Eso es exactamente lo que Elsaestaba pensando. ¿Cómo el chico sabe de Donnie? ,la tortuga a continuación, se acercó, agarró la máscara del Ninja, y lo levantó fuera de su se quedo boquiabierta.

-El Pulverizador ?!- exclamó Donnie.

Era, de hecho, el pulverizador. No había ninguna duda de que torpe de la cara o que ridícula pequeña máscara roja que llevaba.

-Hola chicos!- dijo mientras se levantó de un salto. -¿No es esto grandioso? Se preguntaban cuando me volverían a ver.

-No- Raph dijo claramente cuando se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah, Rafael.- El Pulverizador se acercó a Raph y puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro. -Sigues siendo un bromista, que buen chiste!-El Pulverizador levantó el puño en un intento de dar un golpe de puño a Raph, pero Raph esta vez agarró el puño y lo retorció.

-¡Ay!- gritó, retrocediendo mientras sostenía el puño con cautela.

-Tu te lo buscaste, amigo- Elsa le dijo mientras guardaba su Katana. -Además, Mikey es mucho más bromista que Raph.

El Pulverizador volvió la cabeza hacia ella, su sonrisa tonta ahora tiene 10 veces más ancho, y Elsa se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde de que era un error hacer su presencia obvia.

-Elsa!- El Pulverizador volvió a ponerse en pie y estaba frente de la chica en menos de un segundo. -Mi belleza de pelo rubio! Ha pasado tiempo!

Elsa se quedo helada. -Ah caray ...-

-Pensé en ti todo el tiempo- continuó, hablando en un lugar aireado, la voz de luz. -Eres mas linda desde la ultima vez. Y sé que tu pretendiente actual sea estorbo para nosotros estar juntos, pero ...

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Elsa lo corto. -¿Que pretendiente?

-Oh, cuando los conoci, le pregunte a Donnie un poco mas sobre ti y si en verdad estabas soltera y me dijo que tenias un pretendiente.

Elsa alzo la ceja.¿Donnie hizo qué? No aparto los ojos de El Pulverizador, poco a poco se digirio hacia su hermano con banda púrpura.

-Donatello- Elsa murmuro. -¿Explicación?

Donnie se quejó. -Siguió preguntando por ti y preguntó si estabas sola o no,- susurró. -Creí que iba a parar si pensaba que estabas con alguien, así que le dije que tenías a alguien.

Elsa aparto la vista de él para mirar al Pulverizador, que la vio mirando y luego empezó a flexionar sus músculos inexistentes y moviendo las cejas hacia ella.

-He vuelto con la intención de ganar tu corazon- dijo El Pulverizador, sonando como si estuviera declarando su lealtad al ejército de Estados Unidos. -Y lo haré tan pronto como me encuentre con mi rival. Así que, ¿dónde está ese tal 'Yami' No oí hablar mucho de el?

-¿Qué ?!- Elsa grito,se dio la vuelta para enfrentar Donnie. -¿Qué ?! ¿Yami? ¿Es enserio?! ¿Inventaste a un chico falso para eso?

-Fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió!- Donnie dijo desesperadamente. -Tenía que decir algo!

-Hermano, hay más de mil millones los nombres masculinos en el mundo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era escoger uno!- Elsa subrayo,que sostenía un solo dedo en el aire. -Además, no podías decirle que no estaba interesada, o que no podía tener novio hasta los 16?

-Nunca.- corrigió Leo seriamente

-Ahora no Leo!- dijo Elsa mirándolo con exasperación.

-¿Y decirle que estabas sola? Así como así!- espetó Donnie a continuación, ha adoptado una voz feliz simulacro como dijo. - Oh, sí, Pulverizador! Mi hermanita esta totalmente disponible! Simplemente me encantaría que ustedes dos salieran! Te hice un favor, Elsa!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- El Pulverizador dijo confusamente. -Espera ... ¿Estas disponible?

-Ella no está disponible- dijo Raph furiosamente mientras marchaba hacia arriba y agarró Pulverizador y lo levantó por el cuello.-Ella no tendrá novio nunca. Por lo tanto, deja de conquistar a nuestra hermana!

Y con eso, se dejó caer al Pulverizador, que volvió a caer de rodillas. Raph miró mientras cruzaba los brazos, y Elsa no podía dejar de moverse un poco más hacia él. Era en momentos como estos que se alegro de que Raph y Leo eran unos sobreprotectores exaltados, la reacción de Raph podría haber sido un poco más fuerte de lo que a Elsa le hubiera gustado, pero parecía haber conseguido el punto a través, Pulverizador se frotó el cuello ligeramente mientras miraba hacia ellos, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Um, de todos modos ...- murmuró, luego se iluminó rápidamente. -Oigan, ¿qué tal mi nueva imagen?- preguntó, mostrando su uniforme del Clan del Pie. -Ahora soy un Ninja!

-¿Cómo te... ¿Qué estas haciendo con el pie?- Donnie preguntó, mirando estupefacto con este hecho.

-La ultima vez me dijeron que tenia que practicar- dijo el pulverizador. -Así que me afile a un dojo Bradford para impresione con mis movimientos y boom! Les gustaron tanto, que me pidieron unirme al Clan del Pie!

-Wow. Deben estar muy necesitados de gente- murmuró Mikey.

-Yo diría desesperados- murmuro Elsa.

-Oh, esa es la mejor parte, querida- dijo guiñándole un ojo sin escuchar lo que murmuro. -He estado solo unos días con ellos, y ya tengo el grado de Ashigaru sha! ¡Ja!

Elsa sintió que su mandíbula cayo ligeramente al piso. Este tipo estaba hablando de Ashigarusha, como que era una buena cosa! ¿Cuál era su problema? Donnie pensaba con claridad lo mismo, porque entonces palmeo su cara.

-¿Sabes lo que significa Ashigaru sha?- preguntó.

-No.

-Significa 'carne de cañón'-

-Ohh ho, guau!

-¿Sabe que significa?

El Pulverizador hizo una pausa. -…No.

-¿Sabes algo acerca de tu grado?- Elsa pregunto.

-Solo se que es increible!- Pulverizador dijo con entusiasmo. -Porque tengo habilidades Ninjas súper geniales!

Elsa suspiro mientras se cruzo de brazos. -Donnie, explico.

Donnie caminaba hacia Pulverizador antes de decir con voz inteligente y digna -En la guerra japonesa tradicional, los Ashigaru sha eran soldados prescindibles que avanzaban para agotar las municiones del enemigo y poner trampas antes de que llegaran las tropas de verdad.

-No es tan genial ahora, ¿Verdad?- Elsa pregunto.

Pero el Pulverizador negó con la cabeza.

-Nah. No, el Clan del Pie no haría eso. Somos los buenos!

-¿Que te hace pensarlo?- preguntó Donnie.

-Peleamos contra el Kraang, igual que ustedes!- Pulverizador dijo, luego su rostro se cayó. -En realidad, si pongo trampas,me disparan juntos, y ... ahora que lo mencionas,no dejan de decirme prescindible.-

-Te lo dije- Elsa le dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué el Pie pelea contra el Kraang?- Leo preguntó en voz alta.

Elsa flexioné las manos como trago saliva. No sabía si todo el Clan del Pie estaba en contra de el Kraang, sólo sabía que era Karai. Pero ella siempre decía que Destructor no quería tener nada que ver con el Kraang, así que ¿Por qué el Pie lucharía contra ellos?

-Si quieren podria averiguarlo!- Pulverizador elevó la voz. -Puedo ser un espía!-

Donnie negó con la cabeza. -Pulverizador, hazte un favor, y renuncia al Pie.

Donnie tiró la mascara del Pie de Pulverizador a un lado y aterrizó en el suelo. Pulverizador jadeó con horror y se arrastró y recogió su mascara. Luego levantó la cabeza y se volvió hacia las tortugas y la chica, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ohh, claro! Voy a renuncia al Pie!- dijo en voz alta, haciendo un guiño.

-No, hablo en serio- dijo Donnie.

-Por supuesto que hablas en serio- dijo Pulverizador, guiño continuamente varias veces.

-¡Así es!- Donnie se rompió. -No me guiñes!

Pulverizador un paso atrás y dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

-¡Claro! Sere su espiá y les... enviare un mensaje!- él miro a la Kunoichi y sonrió. -¿Te importa si consigo tu numero, lindura?

-Pulverizador,tienes el número de Donnie- dijo Elsa con toda claridad. -Por lo tanto, usa ese.

-¡Claro!- él dijo. -Me tengo que ir! Sere un Ninja cauteloso ...

Agitando las manos delante de su cara,el Pulverizador se deslizó lentamente fuera del callejón. Se oyó el ruido de un coche que toco la bocina, y el chirrido de las ruedas.

-¡Lo siento!- Pulverizador oímos decir en voz alta.

-Ese chico no sabe lo que le espera- Elsa murmuro.

-Sólo espero que renuncie mientras tenga la oportunidad- dijo Donnie.

* * *

Todos ellos estaban en fila en el estaba entonces entre Leo y Raph mientras esperában que se les diga qué apareció ante ellos, con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia abajo a todos sus hijos. Por alguna razón, su expresión mostraba que era menos que feliz, y Elsa no podía entender por qué.

-Veo que han derrotado con facilidad al Clan del Pie- dijo Splinter humildemente.

-¿Oye por que suena como si fuera algo malo?- Raph susurro a ella y Leo.

-Por que se han dormido en sus laureles!- Splinter rompió, haciendo que las tortugas mayores y la chica se sobresaltaran. -Cada uno de ustedes ha hecho dependiente de su arma. Pero habrá ocasiones en que no pueden pelear con lo que conocen y cuando eso pase tendrán que adaptarse al ambiente.

-¿Oh si?- Mikey elevó la voz, luego sacó de repente un cómic de la nada. -¿Y si solo hubiera ... un cuento de historietas?

Sensei luego levantó su mano y golpeó la parte posterior del cómic, que golpee Mikey en la cara, lo que, a su vez, le hizo caer de nuevo en su caparazón.

-Lo que sea puede ser un arma.

-Sensei- dijo Raphael. -No puedes enviarnos a pelear con solo un cuento de historietas!

-Para un Ninja y una Kunochi, cualquier cosa es un arma- Splinter dijo con firmeza.

-Y, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Leo.

-Quiero que acepten lo desconocido- dijo Splinter antes de que él declaró -Cambien de armas!

Elsa y sus hermanos abrieron los ojos. Cambiar sus armas? Nunca han tenido que hacer eso miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de partir definitivamente. Los chicos empezaron a saca sus armas y sólo cuando Elsa agarro su Katana, su padre puso una mano en su hombro.

-Elsa, me gustaría para que observaras esta vez.

-Oh ...claro, padre.- dijo Elsa confusamente.

Soltó su Katana y se acerco a Splinter. Como se dio la vuelta vio que sus hermanos ya se habían cambiado de armas; Leo tenía el Bō Donnie, Donnie tenía los Sais de Raph, Raph tenía los Nunchakus de Mikey, y Mikey tenía las Katanas de Leo.

-Miren,soy Leo!- Mikey animó, y luego dijo en una representación precisa de menos de Leo, -Chicos! ¡Shh! Hay que ser silenciosos! Los Ninjas son así! Guarden silencio!

Elsa, Donnie y Raph empezaron a reír. Leo el que menos reía.

-Yo no lo digo así!- él chasqueó con irritación.

-Sí, por eso es que nos reímos- Dijo Raphael, sonriendo. -Por que no lo dices así.

-Creo que fue bastante exacto- dijo Elsa sonriendo, y los otros tres se rieron como Leo la miró.

-Enfréntense- Splinter ordenó.

Y al igual que se había ido el momento. sonrisas de los cinco se desvanecieron al instante y se tomaron posturas y se enfrentaron entre sí, Leo frente a Raph y Donnie frente a Mikey.

-Esperen.- dijo Leo. -¿Cómo es que Elsa no tiene que cambiar su arma?

-Como saben muy bien, hijos míos, Elsa tiene un talento natural para la adaptación- explico Splinter. -Es por esta razón que ella tiene dos conjuntos de armas a su disposición inmediata. Ser capaz de adaptarse a su entorno ya en un hecho para ella.

Elsa sonrió mientras le daba a sus hermanos un encogimiento de hombros. No podía evitar si era natural de adaptación, y los chicos no podían evitar que no lo eran. Sólo tenían que aprender un poco más fuerte que ella.

Todos los chicos la miraron antes de volver a enfrentarse entre sí. Hubo unos momentos de pausa en la que los chicos tomaron un segundo para encontrar la manera de pie con sus nuevas armas. Sus reacciones fueron más o menos la misma; confundido,frustrado y un poco tonta. Esto no va a terminar bien, se decía Elsa, ¿Verdad?.

Lo que sucedió después fue todo, pero lo que había esperado. Raph hizo oscilar a Leo con los Nunchakus, pero había golpeado la cabeza en su lugar y se dirigió hacia abajo. Leo había hecho que iba a cobrar a Raph, pero había tropezado en el Bō y había caído también. Mikey intentó girar alguna manera las Katanas en sus manos, las cuales terminaron volando en el aire y aterrizó justo en frente de él, lo que le hace tropezar y caer de nuevo. La única que se ha conservado era Donnie, que todavía parecía estar averiguando cómo llevar a cabo los Sais. Fue prácticamente agitaba en torno a su rostro sin cuidado, no estaba prestando atención, y luego se metió de repente la parte inferior de la barbilla con la cuchilla.

-¡Ay!- exclamó, dejando caer ambos Sais.

-Yame!

Todos los chicos se congelaron en las posiciones que cayeron, mirando aturdidos y avergonzados.

-Eso fue un desastre- Mikey entre dientes mientras se ponía lentamente en pie.

-Continuaran peleando así- Splinter les dijo serio. -Desarrollaran habilidades y versatilidad.

Los otros no buscan feliz con esta nueva disposición. Raph se quejaba irritado mientras que aproximadamente un tirón a sí mismo de las cadenas del Nunchaku.

-No es tan fácil, ¿Verdad?- Mikey dijo, sonriendo a su hermano mayor.

-Pues, lo estoy dominando!

Pero Raph se cortó accidentalmente mientras se balanceaba el mandril y se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo. Mikey se rió mientras se alejaba, y Raph le gruñó.

-No se preocupen chicos, lo lograran- dijo Elsa alentando.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo Raphael. -Eres profesional en manejar las armas.

La Kunoichi se encogí de hombros. -Sí, pero no soy perfecta.

Raph murmuró algo en voz baja y Elsa estrechó los ojos en él

-¿Qué fue eso?- Ella pregunto.

-Que tu cinta esta desatada.

Elsa se burlo. -¡No es verdad!

Raph la miró, con las cejas lo miro por un momento antes de mirar hacia abajo lentamente y recibió un shock cuando vio que su cinta de desato. Rápidamente miro hacia Raph, y vio que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Cállate!- Rompió como se ato su cinta.

* * *

Sus hermanos tenian las armas de los otros sólo un día y no estaban nada mejor ahora de lo que eran cuando ellos parecían demasiado preocupados de que iban a lastimarse a sí mismos antes de que herir a nadie más, y Elsa no podía culparlos por pensar así. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de qué hacer con sus nuevas armas a veces.

Hoy,Elsa al entrar en la sala de estar, los vio todos los juguetes que examinan y utilizando sus armas como si fueran nuevos, pero delicados que habían adquirido para la Navidad. Mikey fue felizmente utilizando las Katanas para cortar un poco de pizza, Leo se balanceaba el Bō como un bate de béisbol, Raph estaba practicando con los Nunchaku al tratar de no golpear es cara, y Donnie simplemente se sentó allí, mirando fijamente a la par de los Sais en su manos.

Camino hacia el pozo y se dejó caer al lado de Donnie.

-Hey Donnie- dijo Elsa.

-Hey- dijo, mirando a ella antes de mirar a los Sais.

Elsa sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja. -Tu sabes que no vas a hacer nada a menos que lo utilices, ¿Verdad?

-Estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de usarlo.- dijo Donnie. -¿Cómo Raph puede usar estas cosas? Son imposible!

-No, no es imposible- Elsa dijo. -Sin embargo, pueden ser un reto, y a Raph le gusta los retos.

-Sí, no es broma.

Elsa dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Donnie continuó exxaminando los Sais,Elsa jugando con mis manos, y se mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo. No era algo que había estado esperando para hablar con Donnie aproximadamente desde que llegaron a casa después de correr al Pulverizador.

-Hey, Don?- Hablé. -Yo ... lo siento, no quise enojarme la otra noche.

Donnie finalmente sacó sus ojos de los Sais por completo mientras se giraba la cabeza para mirar a su hermana menor.

-No tienes por que..- Donnie parecía avergonzado. -¿Quieres decir acerca de que le dije al Pulverizador de que estabas en una relación.-

-Sí, eso,- dije. -Mira ... Sé por que lo dijiste, y tenias que hacerlo, así que ... Lo siento, y gracias.-

Donnie sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No me des las gracias. Él sigue siendo un bobo tratando de conquistarte.

-Sí,- dije, rodando los ojos. -No sé por qué. No soy tan linda y genial.

Donnie levantó una ceja. -¿Te has mirado en un espejo? Elsa, eres magnífica. Soy Honesto! No creo que el Pulverizador es el chico ideal para ti, pero puedo ver por qué le gustas. Eres una chica agradable y sorprendente hermanita, y el hecho de que eres tan bonita es sólo la guinda del pastel -.

Elsa podía sentir culpa ahora,sus hermanos eran los mejores pero aun sentía miedo de contarles la verdad,la verdad sobre ella, la verdad sobre sus poderes y la propuesta de Destructor.

-Donnie,si tu y los chicos se enteraran algo malo sobre mi- dijo Elsa desviando la mirada de su hermano mayor.-Aun serian mi familia-.

-Claro que si- dijo Donnie sonriendo.-Somos hermanos o no-

-Quiero decir, que si realmente yo les importara mucho podría contarles todo- dijo Elsa con la vista al suelo.-Y no importa lo horrible que fuera ¿Aun seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos verdad?

-Si, lo prometo Elsi- dijo Donatello sonriendo.-Sin importar que.

Entonces, su T-Phone sonó y sonó. Donnie lo recogió y lo miró

-Uh oh-, dijo. -Mensaje de ya saben quien.

-¿Karai?- Elsa pregunto con curiosidad. -¿Por qué nos mandaría mensajes?

Donnie se volvió y la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¡Que era una broma!- dijo la Kunoichi rápidamente, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. -Estaba bromeando!

Donnie puso los ojos. -No, no es Karai.-

-¿Ah?- preguntó Mikey.

El rostro de Donnie cayó mientras miraba a Mikey. -Mensaje de todos menos Mikey, de ya saben de quien.

Mikey sonrió y dio a su hermano el pulgar hacia arriba. Donnie y Elsa se pusieron de pie y se dirigió hacia los demás como Donnie leyo el mensaje en voz baja.

-El pulverizador nos dice donde atacara el Pie- dijo.

-¿Que te parece?- Dijo Raphael. -Esta siendo útil.

-Sí, pero si se queda en el Pie lo destruirán- dijo Donnie en serio.

-Es un informante interno,vale la pena!

-Pero el que corre el riesgo es el Pulverizador!

-Lo sé- sonrió Raph. -Es el plan perfecto.

-Es cualquier cosa menos perfecto- Elsa dijo. -Raph, el Pulverizador está en peligro todo el tiempo que permanece en el Pie, y lo sabes.

-¿Por qué es importante, siempre y cuando no estemos en peligro?

Elsa fruncio el ceño. -Por lo tanto, estás completamente bien con alguien que no puede defenderse la forma en que podemos hacer algo como esto.- su vista se fijo en Leo.-Leo, tenemos que ayudar al Pulverizador- dijo. -No puede quedarse en el Pie,no sobrevivirá.-

-Lo sé- dijo con seriedad, y luego suspiró. -Bien, seguiremos su pista y luego lo sacaremos del Pie.

-¡Disculpen!- Mikey elevó la voz. -Soy el de la espada! Yo tomo las decisiones!- todos se le quedó mirando. Mikey se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor.-Uh ... lo que Leo dijo- dijo finalmente.

Elsa aspiro. -Camino al plomo, hermano.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Elsa y sus hermanos fueron de nuevo al mismo callejón donde nos habían encontrado al Pulverizador. Estában escondidos detrás de un gran contenedor de basura, esperando a que llegara, y estuvieron allí para probablemente unos 10 minutos antes de que hubiera cualquier movimiento. Entonces, desde el final del callejón, pasando rápidamente en su dirección a la pared, era el Pulverizador.

-Estoy buscando trampas, estoy buscando a trampas ...- murmuró humildemente.

Donnie decidió tomar las riendas y extendió la mano y agarró al Pulverizador, arrastrándolo hacia abajo detrás del contenedor de basura con nosotros.

-¡Guau!- Gritó mientras caía, entonces cuando vio a las tortugas y la chica, sonrió. -Oh, hey!Que bien, recibieron mi información para ustedes.

-Esta bien- dijo Donnie rápidamente. -Pero te sacaremos de aquí.

Donnie agarró al Pulverizador por la parte de atrás de la camisa y tiró de él hacia arriba mientras se levantaba. Luego se echó un vistazo en el otro extremo del callejón y se quedó sin se dio vuelta y vio que tanto Cara de Pez y Perrera, junto con algunos miembros del clan del pie, estaban allí de pie, mirandolos.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- murmuro Elsa con irritación.

-Tan pronto hayamos salido de aquí- dijo Raphael.

-Sólo quédate detrás de nosotros, y ...- Donnie comenzó, pero Pulverizador lo interrumpió.

-Auxilio! Son las tortugas y la chica, me atraparon! Auxilio!- el grito.

-¿Qué?- dijo Leo, aturdido.

-Amigo, ¿Qué diablos?- Elsa le dijo.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Pulverizador entre dientes. -Lo siento es mi cuartada!-

-Eso no es de amigos- Mikey dijo con enojo.

Perrera y Cara de Pez,todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, sin decir una palabra.

-Separense- ordenó Leo.

Elsa y los otros todos se levantaron y entré en el abierto, sacaron nuestras armas. Elsa miro a sus hermanos con nerviosismo, viendo ellos que tienen sus nuevas armas. Su uso en el dojo era una cosa, pero su uso en una lucha contra sus enemigos? ¿Serían capaces de hacer eso?

-Como tengo las espadas,digo retirada!- Mikey dijo con miedo.

-Tener las espadas no te hace el líder- Leo le dijo en serio.

De pronto Leo corrió hacia adelante, balanceando el Bō, hacia Perrera. El mutante simplemente agarró el Bō y levantó a Leo en el aire antes de tirarlo hacia atrás. Leo golpeó contra la pared del callejón y se cayó al suelo. -Aunque no es mala idea. Retirada!-

Leo y Raph tanto saltaron fuera del camino al igual que Perera piso el suelo con su puño extremadamente grande. Ellos trataron de subir por la escalera de incendios, pero Perera los derribo.

-Oye- grito Elsa pateando a Perrera en la cabeza.-Eres un perro..¡Ahh!-

De repente, Elsa sentido algo de tracción a sus pies y cayó hacia adelante. Aterrizo en sus manos yo empujado hacia arriba y giró la pierna hacia fuera, pateando al Ninja en la cara y derribándole. Abrió un Tessen que llevaba con ella siempre y giro su brazo como lo tiro. Se conectó dos Ninjas en la cabeza, lo que los hizo tropezar, y se golpeó otro fuera de sus pies, ya que volvió. La atrapo en el aire y volvió a abrirlo cuando se dio vuelta.

Mikey parecía estar atrapado en una esquina con dos Ninjas. Parecía perdido en cuanto a qué hacer con las Katanas en sus manos. De repente, Raph, que estaba tratando de luchar contra Perrera, dio un paso atrás mientras balanceaba los Nunchakus, y accidentalmente golpeó a Mikey en la cabeza.

-Hey! Cuidado con esa cosa!- el grito.

-¡Mira quien habla!- Leo gritó.

Mikey volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hermano mayor, y vio que estaba señalando una de la Katana directamente al pecho de Leo.

-Lo siento- dijo Mikey tímidamente, bajando las Katanas. -Me equivoque.

Desde arriba, Donnie cayó de la escalera de incendios y aterrizó en frente de nosotros.

-Esto no funcionara- dijo, mirando hacia abajo con los Sais en sus manos.

Todos ellos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que Perrera y Cara de Pez avanzaban hacia ellos, el odio en sus ojos,Elsa retrocedio con cautela. El hecho de que todavía no habían dicho nada era aún más desconcertante. Ella miro a Leo, y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Plan necesario Leonardo!- grito Elsa

-¡Cambien armas!- él gritó.

A la vez,sus hermanos arrojaron sus armas al aire. Cuando bajaban, cada uno se reunió con su propietario original. Donnie agarró su Bō, Mikey agarró a sus Nunchakus, Leo cogió sus Katanas, y Raph retiró sus Sais. Todos los chicos se detuvieron un momento para ponerme en contacto con sus armas antes de avanzar de nuevo en la lucha.

Ahora que tenían sus propias armas de nuevo, el rendimiento de los chicos había aumentado e intensificado por una gran cantidad. Leo y Donnie y Elsa fueron por Perrera, golpeándolo y tirándolo hacia atrás. Raph balanceó su Sai en Cara de Pez antes de darle patadas y derribándole.

-Así es como me gusta!- gritó Mikey.

-Oh sí- animó Raph. -Y no perder el algo muy satisfactorio.

-Saben que esta decisión hará que papa golpee sus caparazones, ¿Verdad?- Elsa llamo a sus hermanos.

Raph resopló. -No ahora, ¿por qué preocuparse?

Elsa rodo los sabía que sus hermanos probablemente se arrepienten de su decisión más adelante, pero ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por eso. Corrío a un Ninja de y se agacho mientras giraba una espada hacia ella. Rompío su pie hacia arriba y le dio una patada derecha entre las piernas, haciéndole desplomarse. Levanto su puño y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo de regreso.

Entonces, al mirar fuera del callejón al otro lado de la calle, la Kunoichi vio a dos Ninjas del pie que salen de un edificio, y estaban cada uno con una contenedor y cristal del frasco lleno de cieno verde brillante.

-¿Qué?- Elsa dio un grito ahogado.

De repente, Cara de Pez, Perrera y los Ninjas restantes quedaron sin el callejó Tortugas y la chica corrieron detrás de ellos, pero no había ruido de ruedas chirriantes y vieron como se alejaban en una camioneta.

-Chicos, mutágeno!- Donnie dijo con urgencia. -El Pie está robando mutágeno!-

-Destructor con mutágeno- dijo Raphael. -Eso no puede ser bueno.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo.

-Psst!

Todos se volvieron para mirar hacia atrás por el callejón. Desde detrás del contenedor de basura estábamos escondidos por delante, vieron una gran parte del empuje hacia fuera y oleaje en nosotros.

-¡Por acá!- dijo el Pulverizador entre dientes.

Todos corrieron hacia atrás por el callejón y se detuvo en el contenedor de basura. Pulverizador sonrió y los le fruncío el ceño mientras ponía las manos en las caderas.

-Te vas a ocultar hay toda la noche?- ella pregunto.

-Shh! No digas mi cubierta!- él susurró.

-Ya puedes salir, Pulverizador- dijo Mikey. -El Pie se ha ido.

Pulverizador se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con una voz profunda y gutural.

-No usen mi verdadero nombre- dijo humildemente.

Mikey levantó una ceja. -Tu verdadero nombre es 'Pulverizador'?'

Pulverizador miró hacia abajo. -No ... es Timothy.

Sentí que mis cejas se levantaron un poco. Eso era un buen nombre para un tipo como él. Donnie agarró por el cuello de Timothy y lo levantó hasta sus pies.

-Deja de hablar así, Tim- dijo en una voz frustrada.

-Chicos!- Timothy dijo de repente. -A que no adivinan lo que Destructor va a hacer con el mutágeno!

-Crear un ejército mutante para destruirnos?- Donnie dijo descaradamente.

La cara de Timothy vaciló. -Sí, pero ... Hay algo mas en todo esto.

-Enserio…?- Donnie dijo como si él seriamente dudaba.

-No ... adivinaron- Timothy dijo con tristeza, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Pulverizador, esto no es para ti- Donnie le dijo. -¡Vete a casa!

-Aun no- dijo Leo. -Necesitamos que averigue mas del plan de mutación de Destructor.

-¿Qué?- Elsa pregunto.

-¡Oh si amigo!- Timothy animó, levantando sus puños. -El Pulverizador sigue en el juego! Dame cinco!

Los cinco se quedaron con el ceño fruncido. Su sonrisa cayó lentamente mientras bajaba su mano.

-Entonces ...ya me voy!- dijo mientras corría fuera del callejón. -Soy casi invisible!

Un segundo después se oyó el sonido de una bocina y un fuerte podía oír gritar a Timothy.

-¡Estoy bien!- él dijo. -Lo siento, otra vez ...Ya me voy a espiar!

-Oh, chico- Elsa gimio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Y qué si Destructor crea un ejercito de mutantes?- Raph abucheado, perforando el puño en su mano. -No son rivales para mi Sai! Denme ocho!

Como Raph no suele llamar a un máximo de ocho, Elsa levanto la mano con Leo y Mikey y dieron con Raph un máximo de ocho. Pero así como ella reío un poco,no podia dejar de notar la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Donnie.

* * *

Elsa noto que sus hermanos eran lo diez veces más alegre cuando llegaron a casa que cuando habían salido más temprano esa noche. A medida que saltó por encima de los torniquetes todos estábamos gritando y riendo, y los chicos estaban saboreando el momento con sus respectivas armas.

-Nadie puede contra mi cuando uso mis Nunchakus!- Mikey cantó, haciendo girar sus Nunchakus alrededor.

-Los del Pie caian como moscas ante mis Sais!- Raph dijo suavemente, girando su Sais mientras saltaba fuera del torniquete y aterrizó junto a Mikey.

-Si,Raph- Mikey lo animo.-¿Leo?

-Yo hacia que mi Swingin Kursawa y cantara'!- dijo, moviendo sus brazos alrededor de un poco.

Elsa tuvo que sostener su estómago como se río de él.

-Muy buena, hermano- dijo Elsa riendo.

-¿Elsa?!- Dijo Raphael.

-¡Bueno!- Elsa saco su Tessen e hizo una voltereta delantera del torniquete. -Cuando los Pies atacaron, los barrí como escoba con mi Tessen!

Leo se rió como Raph y Mikey vitorearon. Elsa se reío un poco más de lo que guardo su Tessen.

-Esto es divertido!- dijo Elsa. -Vamos a Donnie, ¿Y tu?!

Miro a Donnie y su sonrisa se cayó. Todavía tenía la misma mirada de preocupación en su cara que tenía cuando enviaron al Pulverizador de nuevo al Pie.

-Oigan- dijo. -Tal vez no sea buena idea enviar al Pulverizador a algo tan peligroso.

-Hay tu te preocupas demasiado- dijo fríamente Raph, haciendo girar uno de sus Sais en sus manos.

Elsa oio el ruido de pasos y miro hacia arriba para ver Splinter que se les acercaba. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de sentirse preocupado de repente le arrebato el Sai de Raph.

-Entonces- dijo. -Decidieron no atacar mi lección.

Aunque su voz era tranquila, Elsa todavía podía oír la frustración detrás de él, y eso la puso mas nerviosa.

-Padre yo...- Elsa balbuceo.

-Sensei, no estamos entendiendo- Raph la interrumpio con irritación. -¿Cambiar de armas no nos ayuda a pelear? Si dominamos la nuestra.

-Veo que no han entendido lo esencial de la lección- dijo Splinter, y ahora sonaba enojado. -Aprenderán a adaptarse ... privándose de las armas.

Elsa y sus hermanos se quedaron sin aliento. ¡¿Sin armas?!

-Entréguenme sus armas- Splinter exigió. -¡Ahora!

Elsa vio como sus hermanos se miraron hacia él por un momento, antes de tomar lentamente sus armas y entregarlos a Splinter, que las tomó. Luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia su hija.

-Tu también, Elsa.

-¿Qué?- la Kunoichi dio un grito ahogado. -Pero, Padre..

-Tenía la esperanza de que les ayudarías a tus hermanos a seguir su lección,- dijo severamente. -Sin embargo, solo los ignoraste. Por lo tanto, te unirás a la lección y aprenderás a adaptarte sin armas.

-Pero ..

-Entrega tus armas, Elsa.

-Papa...yo..

-¡Ahora!

Elsa se estremecido. Splinter la estaba mirando hacia,con su mano libre tendió. Trago el gran nudo en la garganta mientras lentamente saqué su Katana y la colocó en la mano.

-La otra también- dijo con firmeza.

Elsa se quedo mirando fijamente por un momento, luego saco lentamente su Tessen, ella jamas, ¡Jamas! Se habia separado de la arma que había heredado de su madre, luego suspiró mientras ponía en su mano. Splinter luego se volvió y se marchó con todas las armas en sus manos.

* * *

-Vamos, Elsi, no es para tanto de acuerdo.- dijo Leo con dulzura

Era tarde en la noche, y ninguno de ellos habia dejado la guarida desde que llegaron. Tan pronto como Splinter había guardado sus armas,Elsa se sentó en el sofa abrazandose a si misma arrepentida y no se habia parado desde entonces. Sabia que era un movimiento típico de la adolescencia, pero ella no hacia pucheros o una escena. Estaba muy molesta, no con Splinter, pero consigo misma. Nunca habia hecho enojar a su padre, o incluso infeliz, y no le gustaba la sensación que la dejo. Se sentía como un lecho de rocas estaban descansando en su estómago.

Después de sentarse en en sofá durante una hora aproximadamente,sus hermanos finalmente se decidieron en acompañarla y ella los dejo, pero no pensaba moverse. Aun con las palabras consoladoras de sus hermanos,no lograba que se moviera.

-Ya basta chicos- dijo sin mirarlos, sin dejar de mirar sus rodillas.

-Elsa, Splinter sólo esta un poco enojado con nosotros, eso es todo-, dijo Raph razonable. -Oye, Mikey y yo siempre alteramos su nervios.

-Raph- dijo Elsa triste. -Nunca hice enojar a papa en mi vida. Y él sonaba tan ... decepcionado de mí ...

Elsa gimió cuando levanto la cabeza y enterró la cara uno de los pechos de sus hermanos. Las rocas en el estómago parecían crecer aún más pesada. Ella oio suspiros por parte de las tortugas , sintió que uno le acariciaba el cabello.

-Nunca podría estar decepcionado de ti. Eres su niña, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Donnie.

Levanto la cabeza y poco a poco volvió a mirar a a poco se empujó a sí misma mientras se sentaba.

-¿Eso creen?

-Confía en mí, Elsa- dijo Mikey. -El día en que nos salvaste de Perrera, Splinter dijo que estaba muy orgullos de ti.-

Elsa aspiro. Raph le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda un poco mientras bajaba su mano, y sonrió más en él.

-Gracias hermanos.

-No hay problema- dijo Leo, luego levantó la mano y le revolvió el cabello. -Ya no hagas una escena "bebita grande".

-¡Oye!- Elsa se rió, golpeando con fuerza la mano.

Ya una hora después,Leo y Elsa estaban mirando 'Space Heroes', Mikey estaba tendido boca abajo en el sofá mientras que jugaba en su teléfono, y Donnie caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando con nervioso.

Donnie detuvo y sacó su teléfono que estaba sonando.

-Oh, es nuestro espía- dijo débilmente.

-Muy bien,a escuchar- dijo Raph mientras corría hacia él.

Estabas todos ellos alrededor de Donnie mientras se pulsa el botón de respuesta y poner el teléfono en altavoz.

-Estamos aquí- dijo.

-Habla el agente especial Delta Nueve desde las lineas del enemigo- la voz de el Pulverizador ventiló condición humilde desde la otra línea.

-Dinoslo todo Timothy- Donnie dijo con cansancio.

-Bien,experimentaran la mutación en la calle Broomstreet de Bowery- dijo Timothy rápidamente. -Ya vienen para aca. Y eso no es todo. ¿Listos para esto? ... ¿Listos para esto?-

-Sí- todos se quejaron.

-Destructor solo mutara a un soldado del Pie como prueba, y que creen? Yo me ofrecí!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Donnie y Elsa se quedaron sin aliento.

-Si! ¿No es grandioso no?-

-¡No!- Donnie gritó en el teléfono. -¿Por qué crees que es grandioso?!-

-Es mi oportunidad de ser como ustedes!- el Pulverizador dijo feliz. -Cuando me pongan el mutágeno ¡BOOM! Sere un súper héroe! Y acabare con Destructor!-

Elsa se palmeo la cara. -Se volvió loco, completamente loco!-

-El mutágeno es peligroso!- Donnie subrayó. -No tienes idea de lo que puede hacerte!-

-Cuando haya mutado aplicare la fuerza de mis poderes mutantes en Destructor! Sere un Wataaa! Sheeka! Jaja! Sí, toma eso Destructor!-

Luego, en el fondo,se podía escuchar el sonido de lo que fue el estruendo de una motocicleta. La voz del Pulverizador se hizo mas baja.

\- Oh, debo irme! Cambio y fuera!

-Tim, espera!- dijo Elsa, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Debimos sacarlo de esto cuando pudimos!- dijo Donnie furiosamente.

-Pues,tendremos que sacarlo ahora- dijo Leo. -Vamonos.

Sin decir una palabra, todos corrieron directamente hacia la salida, saltando por encima de los torniquetes.

* * *

Sólo habían estado conduciendo durante aproximadamente un minuto y Leo conducía a toda velocidad. Hicieron un par de vueltas y pasaron a una cuadra antes de ver a un gran grupo de motocicletas conducir.

-¡El pie!- gritó Raph.

Leo salió rápido del callejón a la derecha en el grupo,haciendo que dos de ellos para conseguir golpeado fuera de aceleró y se encontró con el resto del grupo, que estaba tratando de acelerar de distancia. Elsa miro hacia arriba en una de las pantallas y vio uno de los ciclos quedando atrás, a propósito. Miro más de cerca y vio que era Cara de Pez. De repente se deslizó en su bicicleta a un alto, giró a su alrededor, y comenzó a exceso de velocidad hacia el Tortumovil.

-La barra de pescado viene hacia nosotros- Elsa advirtió.

-Come basura pescado!- escucho el grito Raph.

Apretó el gatillo y disparó varias bolas de basura del cañon. Cara de Pez desvió y esquivó casi todos ellos, pero el último cerró la derecha en su moto, lo que lo hizo salir volando. Esto resultó ser malo como un segundo más tarde aterrizó en la parte superior del Tortumovil.

-Uh oh- murmuró Raph.

-¿Uh oh?- pregunto Elsa asustada.

-Está en el techo!- gritó Donnie.

-¡Yo me encargare de el!

Raph saltó de su asiento y se subió a la escotilla en el techo. Lo abrió, sacó la cabeza, y un segundo después gritó y luego volvió a se quedo mirando quedó sin aliento. Por un momento parecía que Raph había sido decapitado, y Mikey gritó. A continuación, un segundo después, la cabeza de Raph resurgió de su caparazón con un fuerte estallido.

-Muy bien, plan B.

Raph saltó en su asiento y hace girar las manijas grandes que controlaban el cañó levanto la vista hacia la pantalla y vio que el cañón se había estrellado contra Cara de Pez y llevado manera que se cierne sobre la calle.

-Y que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?- Raph abucheo.

La Kunoichi miro a Raph por un momento antes de mirar a la pantalla. Cara de Pez sostenía en la pistola de cañón para no caer a la calle. Entonces, de repente, le dio una patada a uno de sus piernas robóticas y golpeó el neumático, rompiéndolo en pedazos. La camioneta dio una sacudida repentina y Elsa gritó cuando se cayo de su propio asiento al suelo.

-¿Hay por que hago estas preguntas? ¿Por qué ?!- Raph preguntó miserablemente.

El Tortumovil derrape durante unos segundos antes de que se inclinó y de repente cayó de lado. Elsa se estrello contra la pared de la camioneta y se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, y vio estrellas por un hembra gimió mientras se sentaba y miraba hermanos estaban por todo el lugar, pero parecían ilesos. Miro a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en una pantalla, y vio a Cara de Pez recoger una motocicleta cerca.

-Yo me encargare de ustedes!- gritó antes de subirse a su moto y acelerar.

Elsa al igual que sus hermanos salieron rápidamente del Tortumovil. Todos se quedaron allí, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

-Estupendo- dijo Elsa sarcásticamente.-¿Ahora que haremos?

-Splinter me dijo que yo era responsable del Pulverizador- dijo Donnie. -Debo detenerlo!

Donnie corrió hacia la parte inferior del Tortumovil, que fue sentando en posición vertical, y él tiró de una palanca. Un segundo más tarde, la Tortumoto se desplegó. Donnie cogió un casco y se lo puso en la cabeza, se metió en el ciclo, lo puso en marcha y antes de que pudiéra siquiera salir a toda velocidad.

-Voy contigo.- Elsa dijo, saltando en el asiento detrás de Donnie. La tortuga aceleró el motor y salió a toda velocidad, siguiendo el camino después de los Ninjas. Apenas se ralentizó, incluso en el más agudo de vueltas. -Ahí está el almacén!- Elsa gritó por encima del motor. -¿Cuál es su plan para entrar?

-Sólo espera!- Donnie ordenó. Aceleró el motor, y la moto fue rápido y más rápido hasta que de repente se estrelló a través de una ventana. Donnie y Elsa saltaron de la moto, que cayó al suelo y casi aplasto a un Ninja del Pie. Donnie volcó un par de veces antes de tomar al Pulverizador y tirando de él hacia un lado. Elsa se puso delante de Donnie, lista para luchar.

-A ellos ellos!- Perrera ordenó.

Donnie y Elsa estaban apunto de sacar sus respectivas armas, sólo para recordar que Splinter se las confisco.

-A cierto!- Donnie se quejó.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Elsa.

-Splinter dijo cualquier cosa puede ser un arma!- dijo Donnie. De pronto se vio una escoba cerca y corrió hacia él, golpeándolo con el pie en el aire y golpeando el extremo escoba en la cabeza de un sentido contrario a un Ninja. Giró la escoba como su Bō,relamerse los Ninjas a un lado con facilidad.

-Poderes o arma, poderes o arma...¡Arma!- Elsa grito, saltando lejos de esquivar los ataques del aterrizó suavemente y vio una sarten cerca de ella. Ella golpeó con el pie al borde,la sarten volo por el aire hasta que la chica la agarro y el golpeo a un Ninja en la cabeza dejándolo insconciente. Elsa sonrió y dio una patada a otro Ninja de distancia, lanzando la sarten como un Tessen. El metal rebotó en un par de cabezas Ninjas (incluyendo a Cara de Pez) antes de volver a Elsa. -¡Hey! Adaptarse es divertido!- Ella rió.

-Es mi oportunidad!

Elsa se volvió y sus ojos se abrieron a la vista del Pulverizador corrio por el mutágeno. Ella se lanzó tras él, pero Donnie llegó a él primero y tiró de él.

-Timothy, no!- Donnie se rompió. -¿Qué haces?

-Voy a ser un mutante!- Pulverizador declaró con entusiasmo. -¡Como tú!

-Um, los resultados de una mutación son impredecibles- dijo Donnie antes de gritar, -Y es una tontería!- De repente, Perrera agarro a Donnie y lo arrojó a un lado. Donnie saltó hacia atrás como Perrera se le acerco, balanceando su puño grande.

-Te salvare, Donatello!- Pulverizador llamo.

-Timothy, solo quedate detrás de mi.- Elsa ordenó, sosteniendo la sarten en modo de espada. -No arriesgues tu vida en... - Ella se volvió y vio a Pulverizador corriendo al mutágeno. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Espera!- Donnie llamo. -¿No escuchaste lo que.. - Él gruñó mientras utiliza la escoba para bloquear otro de los ataques de Perrera. Pasó y patadas, consiguio dejar a Perrera en el suelo y correr hacia el Pulverizador. -Yo voy a salvarte!- Él declaró, moviendo al niño a un lado. Pero Cara de Pez repente dio una patada a un lado de Donnie, el fue enviado en el aire.

Elsa vio, sorprendida,como Donnie agarró un gancho en una cadena y se dio la vuelta, patadas hacia Cara de Pez varias veces antes de aterrizar suavemente en el suelo.

-Así se hace, Donnie!- Elsa animó.

-Muy bien, ahora saldremos de aquí!- Donnie ordenó mientras él agarro a Elsa y al Pulverizador. Pero la mirada para ver los Ninjas del Pie en su camino, sosteniendo sus armas listas. -Eso espero.

¡BOOM!

Donnie, Elsa, y el Pulverizador miraron hacia arriba para ver a Leo, Raph, y Mikey estallan a través de la claraboya y la tierra en el sacar sus armas, sólo para obtener la misma reacción que sus hermanos.

-Ah, si, sin armas.- Leo gruñó con frustración. -Separense y recuerden:. Cualquier cosa puede ser un amar.

-¡Hagámoslo!- Elsa vitoreó mientras corrio hacia la batalla. Donnie continuó utilizando su escoba como un Bō, derrotando los Ninjas a un lado. Leo agarró un tubo y se extendió a las rodillas de los Ninjas ', enviándolos al suelo. Raph descubrió que podía utilizar simplemente una tabla de madera como arma, golpeando la madera en Ninjas y golpeándolos inconsciente. Mikey encontró un trozo de cadena y lo utilizó como su nunchaku, golpeando las armas de las manos Ninjas ', envolviéndolos en la cadena, y girando a su alrededor para slam en las paredes y cajas. Elsa utilizó su sarten como un escudo, el bloqueo de los ataques y el uso de los puños y los pies para enviar a los Ninjas al suelo. Ella echó la improvisada proteger un par de veces, siempre dispuesto a cogerla y utilizarla de nuevo cuando un Ninja se acercó a ella.

-Mi mutación!

Elsa saltó a un cajón y miró, abriendo los ojos a la vista del Pulverizador bajo el mutágeno. -Timothy! ¡No!-

Demasiado mutágeno cayo sobre el y de repente gritó de dolor, captando la atención de todos.

-¡Quema!- Pulverizador gritó, con la cabeza cubierta de el fango y ciegamente caminando, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera tener en sus manos. -No crei que quemara tanto pero quema!-

-¡Idiota!- gritó Elsa.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?- Raph exigió.

-Que se le cumplio su deseo!- dijo Donnie.

-Y tenemos problemas.- Leo agregó.

-Que sujeto tan nefasto!- Mikey gimió como el Pulverizador se acercó a ellos. Las tortugas retrocedieron rapidamente, pero Elsa sólo se detuvo y se quedó.

-Timothy?- Elsa alcanzó intentando tocarlo con una mano,tenia los ojos abiertos y la voz quebrada.

-Elsa, ven aquí!- Raph ordenó, tirando a Elsa hacia ellos.

-Que horrible cosa!- Donnie se quedó sin aliento mientras subían hacia las cajas.

-Timothy está mutando!- Mikey aulló.

-¡Él necesita ayuda!- Elsa se dirigió hacia Timothy, pero Leo y Raph la sujetaron.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Leo.

Observaron, conmocionado, como Timothy tropezó en torno a un poco más antes de caer a la mano y las rodillas. Su cuerpo ahumado y cocido al vapor hasta que sólo una masa viscosa verde, con un par de ojos, una boca, y los órganos internos de Timothy mostrando claramente. La masa verde dejó escapar un chillido, como un alma en pena, y se dirigió hacia los Ninjas del Pie, que retrocedieron con terror.

-Bueno, esto no puede ser peor.- Elsa se quejó.

-Uh oh. La bodega esta forrada de explosivos plásticos!- Donnie se dio cuenta.

-Para que hable.- Elsa suspiro.

Miraron hacia arriba cuando un Ninja pie saltó de ellos, utilizando su Katana para cortar el Bō escoba de Donnie por la mitad. Un par más del Pie levantó de un salto, pero fueron fácilmente repelidos.

Elsa miro hacia arriba para ver a Perrera junto a la puerta,con varios Ninjas saliendo.

-¡Vamonos!- gritó Perrera. -Encierrenlos!

Miro hacia abajo para ver a Timothy que había comenzado a avanzar hacia ellos ahora. Gritó y luego, su tentáculo se extendió a las tortugas y la chica y haciendo que saltaron fuera de las cajas, porque un segundo después que los desmenuzó con sus tentáculos. Tan pronto como aterrizaron, todos corrieron hacia la puerta. Pero del mismo modo que llegaron, Perrera la cerró de golpe. Leo agarró la manija y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

-No!- gritó Elsa. -No es cool!

-Nos encerro!- dijo Leo, luego se volvió hacia Donnie. -Debemos salir de aqui, ahora!

-Pero, ¿qué hay de él?- pregunto Donnie, señalando a Timothy.

Timothy volvió y empezó a avanzar sobre ellos otra vez. En este momento, parecía que decidieron lanzar la precaución al viento, porque todos tiraron de repente todas sus armas al Pulverizador. Todos ellos apuñalaron a través de él como si nos apuñalar a través de gelatina. Unos segundos más tarde hubo un chisporroteo en voz alta, y las piezas restantes de sus armas cayó al suelo.

-Se comio nuestras armas!- gritó Mikey.

-Y creo que seguimos nosotros- Donnie dije con miedo.

Pulverizador chilló y luego comenzó a avanzar a las tortugas y la chica, agitando los brazos en un intento de arrebatar. Todos empezaron a saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser tocado y quemado.

-Pulverizador, somos nosotros!- Donnie grito. -¡Las tortugas!

A la vez, Elsa y los demás comenzaron a gritar también.

-Pulverizador!

-Pulverizador, somos nosotros!

-Hey, Pulverizador!

-Pulverizador, por favor!- grito Elsa

Pero no importa cuán fuerte o claramente gritában, nada parecía llegar a él. Timothy los tenía acorralados ahora, y se acercaba. Esperen un minuto…

-Oye, oye!- grito Donnie. -Timothy! Timothy!

Finalmente, Timothy se detuvo. Bajó sus tentáculos y dejó de gritar, y finalmente se calmó.

-Miranos Timothy- dijo Donnie con calma. -Somos..las tortugas.

-Está bien, Timothy,- dijo Elsa. -Nadie quiere hacerte daño.

Timothy miró por un momento a la Kunoichi antes de girar lentamente hacia un lado. Él dejó escapar un grito ahogado y se tocó la cara con sus tentá sabía que él debe haber mirado las ventanas y visto su reflejo. De repente, se sacó la vuelta y volvió a gritar, corrio hacia ellos. Todos salieron y saltaron fuera del camino y aterrizaron detrás de él.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo Leo. -¡Vamonos!

-Pero no sin Timothy- dijo Donnie con firmeza.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a sacar esta maza?- preguntó Mikey.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Donnie. -Raph, trae la Tortumoto. Mikey, Elsa, atraigan su atención.

-No tarden mas de 10 segundos- advirtió Leo.

-Ven aquí Timothy, por aquí!

-Aquí, Timothy!

-Mikey! Elsa! dirijan lo hacia aca- dijo Donnie. -Leo, listo para saltar.

Tanto Mikey y Elsa atrayeron hacia Timothy acerca cada vez más por debajo del dispensador. Entonces, como Mikey caminaba hacia atrás, tropezó y cayó por debajo del tanque. Timothy siguió adelante, pero Elsa se lanzó hacia adelante y empujó Mikey fuera del camino.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Donnie.

Leo saltó de la máquina y aterrizó en el tanque, haciendo que se vienen abajo y caer encima de Timothy. Se dirigió directamente a través y llenó el tanque completamente, trozos de fango volando por todas partes.

-Raph.

La Tortumoto se lanzó hacia delante y chocó contra el tanque, por lo que es disparar hacia cogío una tapa de basura y saltó, agarrándose el tanque y puso la tapa sobre ella. Aterrizaron en el tanque cerrado antes de Raph se puso en marcha y empezó a ir hacia una ventana.

¡AUGE!

Hubo una fuerte explosión y una ráfaga repentina de aire, y salió volando, la Tortumoto y todo. Los elevaron a la luz pública antes de aterrizar en la calle,Elsa cayo y rodo antes de llegar a su fin. Hubo un ruido fuerte, y levantó la vista para ver el tanque que habían puesto a Timothy justo en frente a ella, lentamente rodar hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo sólo un pie de distancia en la Kunoichi.

* * *

-¿Ustedes creen que Timothy este feliz con su nueva forma?- Maestro Splinter preguntó mientras observaba a Timothy en el tanque.

-Parece que si- dijo Leo. -Quería ser un mutante, y se cumplió su deseo.

Mikey levantó la mano y empezó a tocar en el cristal del tanque. Donnie frunció el ceño hacia abajo a su pequeño hermano y retiró su mano.

-Donnie, puedes conservarlo- dijo Raphael. -Pero lo tendrás en tu laboratorio así no tenga que verlo.

Elsa rodó los ojos. Donnie se alejó de su hermano y se estiró y puso una mano en el cristal.

-Te lo prometo, Timothy,- dijo. -Un día te regenerare.

Timothy los miraba. No se había hecho ningún tipo de ruido desde que fue puesto en el interior del tanque. Elsa no creia que ni siquiera podía hablar más, a pesar de tener una boca.

Elsa dio un paso hacia delante y se puso una mano en el tanque.

-No te preocupes, Tim- dijo Elsa. -Un día volverás a la normalidad.

Timothy volvió sus ojos hacia ella, entonces él dejó escapar un zumbido como él le sonrió como podía.

* * *

Elsa estaba en su cuarto sentada en la cama, viendo la foto de su madre, de vez en cuando miraba sus manos aterrada.

-No sientas, no sientas, no sientas.

Decía esas palabras una y otra vez tratando de calmarse pero no lograba calmarse, mas pesadillas, mas descontrol, no podía soportarlo, no podía dejar de ocultarlo pero con miedo a que su familia la odiara no la dejaba.

'Mama.' Elsa pensó cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. 'Como me gustaría que estuvieses aqui.'

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Advertencia: de una vez les digo que no haré el capítulo de Parasítica ya que no me gusto,ese y Cara de Pizza,son los únicos episodios de la serie que no me gustaron.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Adiós! **


	23. Operación: Escape

Elsa, Abril, Leo, y Mikey se sentaron en el suelo, mirando a Raph y Donnie caminando círculo entre sí. Splinter se quedó a un lado,observando los movimientos de sus hijos y tomando notas mentalmente. Donnie y Raph giraron sus armas,esperando con ansiedad las palabras de Splinter para comenzar con su batalla. Donnie se veia tenso por todas partes. Odiaba combatir con Raph, principalmente debido a la tendencia de Raph ir al agua y, a veces humillar a Donnie en frente de todos. Aún así, el combate con Raph no es tan malo como combatir con Splinter o Elsa.

-No te preocupes.- Raph sonrió, casi sádicamente. -Estoy de buen humor,no te hare sufrir.-

-No me hagas favores, Raph.- Donnie resopló. Se robó una mirada a Abril, que le devolvió la sonrisa cálida. En ese momento, sintió el calor Donnie burbujeando en su cara mientras sonrisa angelical de Abril de repente le hizo más valiente. -Um ... .De hecho, tal vez se ah yo el que te haga sufrir a ti! Así que ... sí!- Hizo girar su bo, como para preservar lo frescor (si habia) que quedaba en esa remontada.

-Esa es la peor frase en la historia.- Mikey susurró a Leo.

-No lo culpes.- Elsa susurró. 'No es su culpa que ha sido golpeado por el amor.'

-Hajime!- Splinter ordenó.

Las dos tortugas corrieron por el uno al otro, con las armas listas y Raph gruñidos de esfuerzo. Donnie balanceó su bo,pero Raph rodó para evitarlo y volvió a subir con sus cuchillas Sai. Pero cada vez que golpeó, él sólo golpeó la madera como Donnie hábilmente bloqueado ataques de la tortuga de mal genio.

'Vamos Donnie,puedes hacer esto.' Elsa lo animo mentalmente.'Muestrale a Abril lo fuerte que eres. Muestrale a Raph como se dejes que nada te detenga.

Esta vez, parecía músculos tensos de Donnie se relajaron y su enfoque se convirtieron en más nítida, su mirada puesta sólo en Raph. Raphael parecía estar cada vez más enojado, frustrado que no había bajado su hermano todavía. Por último, Donnie golpeó las rodillas de Raph y barrió las piernas de debajo de él, haciendo que la tortuga de color rojo con bandas de golpear el suelo.

Donnie se quedó sorprendido. -¡Hey! ¡Lo vencí! Abril viste eso?-

Abril se limitó a sonreír, lo que Elsa indicaba que si.

Donnie gritó cuando Raph se volvió y dio una patada las piernas, lo que obliga a Donnie al suelo. La tortuga más alta rodó lejos para evitar el pie de Raph, pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando puso Donnie en una llave de brazo y usó su Sai para controlar su mano.

-Dile 'hola' a Mikey.- Raph se burló. Movió la mano de Donnie para agitarla. -Hola Mikey!-

-Donnie!- Mikey se rió. -Que increíble! No vi que moviera sus labios! Es como un títere que puede hablar ... ..para sí mismo ... no... ..- Se rascó la cabeza, obviamente confundido.

'Pobre Donnie'. Elsa sonrió con lástima.

-Yame!- Astilla ordenó. -Raphael es suficiente.-

Raph no se veía muy feliz por la liberación de su hermano, pero se volvió y se volcó a Donnie al suelo, sentado en su caparazón.-Gracias por no hacerme sufrir.-

-Uf-. Donnie se quejó.

* * *

-Bueno, eso fue sin duda una experiencia de aprendizaje.- Elsa comentó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Abril.

-Aprendí a no distraerme después de una victoria.- Elsa se encogió de hombros, dejándose a sí misma en el sofa. -Para que no me convierta en una marioneta viviente-.

Abril rió. -Supongo que sí.- Ella se sentó tranquilamente en el banco cerca Elsa y abrió su portátil.

Elsa miró a su alrededor, pero Leo y Mikey estaban jugando en la maquina de pinboll, mientras que Donnie y Raph hablaron a un lado,ninguno de ellos al alcance del oído. Elsa se acercó más a Abril, sonriendo. -¿Viste a Donnie mirándote?-

-No, Elsa-. Dijo Abril con sarcasmo. -Nunca note que Donnie estaba tratando de impresionarme.-

Elsa se tapó la boca para ahogar sus risas. -No es muy bueno ocultándolo, ¿verdad?-

-No-. Abril sacudió la cabeza, desplazándose a través de su correo electrónico.

-Aún así, es bueno tener un interés de amor.- Elsa se encogió de hombros. -Nos da un poco de sentido de una vida normal.-

-¿De verdad?- Abril levantó una ceja.

-Sí.- Elsa asintió. -El amor joven. Mata. El tipo de cosas de todos los adolescentes, los humanos y los mutantes por igual.-

Abril rió de nuevo. Si había una cosa que más quería sobre Elsa, fue su habilidad para hacer que incluso la más extraña de las situaciones sonara completamente normal. Y para Abril en especial, al pasar de ser una chica normal a vivir con los mutantes no ha sido fácil. -Sí, pero eso es demasiado fácil para ti decirlo, aun no estas enamorada.-

Abril y Elsa saltaron como uno de los correos electrónicos de abril comenzó a arrojar sonidos tecno extraños. Elsa se tapó los oídos. -Caray. ¿Que es eso?.-

-¡Nada mal!- Mikey dijo que él y sus hermanos se acercó. -Le faltan tambores!-

Elsa no descubrió sus oídos hasta que los sonidos tecnológicos finalmente se detuvieron. - alegra que haya terminado.-

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Leo.

-No lo sé.- Abril admitió. -Un correo extraño que recibi. Eso empezo a tocar solo.-

Donnie pensó por un momento. -Suena como una onda sinusoidal telemétrico sub portadora.-

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando el cerebrito. -Uh, ahora con manzanas?- Leo pidió.

-Es una modulación de la interferencia se utiliza para cifrar transmisor encubierta-

Mikey puso la mano sobre la boca de Donnie. -Con peras y manzanas-.

Donnie cara de palo. -Un mensaje secreto.-

-¿Quién me enviaria un mensaje secreto?- Abril preguntó en voz alta.

-No creo que seas espía o personas de la CIA?- Elsa bromeó.

-Jaja.- Abril puso los ojos.

Mikey, Leo y Raph durmiendo con la boca abierta roncando, la televisión sigue siendo el de ver películas durante la mayor parte de la noche. Splinter dormía tranquilamente en su habitació amanecer apenas se levantó sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, y así nadie tuvo que despertar por el momento. Ni siquiera los Ninjas que vivían en las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Bueno, Donnie despierto era; la tortuga genia siempre fue un madrugador, a veces incluso antes al igual que Donnie también esta despierta,no podia un mal presentimiento esa noche,pero una visión le habia dicho a ella donde podria encontrarse el padre de Abril.

Mikey resopló un poco como una brisa pasó por su lado. Parpadeó sus ojos abiertos para ver una figura encapuchada caminando hacia los torniquetes. -Elsa?- Se incorporó un poco.

Elsa se volvió, dejando caer la capucha de la cabeza. -¿Sí?-

-A donde vas?- Mikey bostezó.

-Sólo a pasear un rato.- dijo Elsa. -Regresare pronto,solo vuelve a dormir y por favor no le digas a Leo.-

Mikey suspiro. -De acuerdo hermanita.- Se acurrucó con la caja de pizza cerca, sus ronquidos la puesta en marcha de nuevo.

Elsa sonrió con calidez, tirando hacia arriba de la capucha sobre la nariz. Ella sacó su teléfono celular y tomó una foto rápida, mental recordándose a sí misma para hacer que el humor foto de su nuevo protector de pantalla. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a los túneles, que mezclaba en las sombras como un camaleón.

* * *

Elsa se quedó cerca de las sombras, a pesar de que no eran muy muchos a esconderse. No obstante, ella podría fácilmente caer en el edificio sin un sonido o ser visto. Miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de relajarse y poniéndose de pie. Miró a su alrededor, con cuidado de mantener un ojo hacia fuera para los demás edificios.

-Muy bien Elsa- se dijo a si misma.-Tu primera misión sola...solo...rescata al padre de Abril y todos dejaran de tratarte como niña..-

Sus sueños de visión parecían estar en desacuerdo. Se convirtieron en constante ahora; cada vez que se quedó dormida o incluso tomó una siesta se les ocurrió. Cada vez, Elsa vería reencontrarse con Destructor, su mente le decia que acepte esa oferta pero su corazon le decia otra cosa.

La Kunoichi se puso de cuclillas escondiéndose detrás de un auto, en ese momento estaba donde su visión le dijo el lugar donde el Kraang tenia al padre de Abril.

'Concentrate Elsa, concentrate'

Retrocedió cuando escucho un ruido, de repente, algo duro dio contra su espalda y ella se dio la vuelta con un grito.

Donnie grito también.

Como ambos hermanos se miraron, lanzaron un gran suspiro.

-Perro santo Donnie!- dijo Elsa con una mano en su pecho.-Casi de mas un infarto.-

-¿Yo?- Donnie rompió. -¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.- Elsa reto, cruzando los brazos.

-Yo pregunté primero.- Donnie refleja su hermana. -¿Decodificaste el mensaje de Abril?-

-¿Que? No.- Elsa sacudió la cabeza. -En realidad, mi mente me trajo aqui o algo así.Volvi a escuchar el mensaje con Abril y de repente..una vision aparecio,vi este lugar,el papa de Abril en una celda y una misteriosa figura con forma de lagartija- dijo Elsa confusamente.

-¿Y por que no nos dijiste?- pregunto Donnie molesto.

-No lose,senti que debi venir yo sola.- dijo Elsa con exasperación.

Ambos Ninjas se volvieron a ver a un Kraang acercarse a ellos.

-Es una de las llamadas las tortugas y la llamada fuente de poder!-

Demasiado tarde.

Donnie y Elsa se agacharon para evitar explosiones de la pistola del Kraang y golpeó el androide al suelo. Apretó un botón en un panel de control en las inmediaciones, para controlar el androide y el extranjero en el interior debajo de un coche.

-Creo que necesitas entrenamiento!- Donnie rió para volverse a su hermana. -¿Quién es el héroe ahora pequeña?

Una serie de explosiones respondió.

-Vaca Ho ly!- Donnie aulló, metio la cabeza en su caparazón para esquivar una explosión. Miró por encima y se tragó a los droides Kraang acercándose a él. -No tienes por que responder.-

Él y la chica se echaron a correr, esquivando las explosiones y escondiéndose detrás de un par de autos. Elsa saltó sobre uno de los coches, volteando y golpeando a un androide en la cabeza. Esquivó un poco más explosiones y logró derribar a un segundo al suelo antes de saltar detrás de otro coche. Miró a inspeccionar la situación,pero tuvo que agacharse para evitar que la cabeza disparada. Entonces, una de las explosiones golpeó un panel de control cerca, y un timbre sonó.

-¿Quien es la heroína ahora?- pregunto Elsa divertida a su hermano pero el coche en el que estaban ambos cayo junto con grito tanto como Donnie cuando él,su hermana y el coche de repente cayó en la oscuridad. A continuación, se estrelló contra el suelo, rebotar y rodar un poco. Donnie gimió y se puso de pie, recuperando sus Bō caídos y estirar sus músculos doloridos repente,ayudo a su hermana a ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-Ay.- Se quedó sin aliento suavemente

Elsa se froto la cabeza,levanto la vista y abrio la boca cuando se dio cuenta de la zona a su alrededor: largos pasillos de piedra, luces azules fluorescentes y vigas de soporte a su alrededor.

-La instalación secreta Kraang! La encontramos!- De repente ambos dieron un salto en las sombras a medida que pasaban un par de droides Kraang.

-Que gran equipo somos eh hermano- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Donnie puso los ojos como los droides desaparecieron por otro pasillo. -Elsa. Tenemos que encontrar al Sr. O'Neil y rápido!- Él salió corriendo por un pasillo seguido de su hermana, saltando hacia arriba hasta el techo. Afortunadamente para éllos, había pocos droides Kraang alrededor y unos túneles para viajar hacia abajo. Ambos hermanos contra una pared,Donnie se asomó por la esquina, viendo un androide Kraang emergen de lo que parecía ser la sala de control. Donnie, sonrio,tenia una idea.

-Me gusta esa sonrisa- susurro Elsa sonriendo.

El androide Kraang sólo tomó unos pasos hacia adelante antes de que algo se deslizó hacia él, a pitar una extraña melodía. El androide inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y cogió el, caparazón de tortuga objeto con forma extraña. Él le dio la vuelta y se fijó en una imagen de Donatello en la pantalla, saludando y sonriendo. Cuando el androide alzó de nuevo, el Bō de Donnie le dio un golpe contra una pared y luego se congelo por completo.

Donnie tomó su teléfono y lo guardo. -Es para mi.-

-Y eso para ti.- dijo Elsa sonriendo con las manos en sus caderas.

La Tortuga puso la cabeza del androide Kraang al escáner, lo que permite el acceso a la sala de control. Elsa y Donnie entraron y Elsa se volvió para observar la puerta se cerraba detrás de éllos. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando a su alrededor y todo.

Donnie escanea las pantallas por un momento. Se refirió a uno de ellos. -Sí.-

Elsa miró y vio padre de Abril acurrucado en una de las celdas. - A ir a buscarlo.-

Donnie repente parecía nervioso. -Um ... ..Elsa? Yo trato de -

-Tratas de impresionar a Abril?- Elsa supuso con una sonrisa. -No te preocupes Donnie. Eres el que decodifica el mensaje y lo encontró aquí, tu te llevas el credito.-

Donnie sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y miró a los controles, presionando en las pantallas un par de veces. Entonces, un pitido sonó, alertando a los Ninjas que Donnie abrió la puerta de la celda. -¡Lo tengo!-

-Así se hace, hermano mayor.- Elsa sonrió, tirando hacia arriba de la capucha. -Ahora vamos a buscar al Sr. O'Neil y salir de aquí. Este lugar es espeluznante, incluso por mi.-

Donnie asintió con la cabeza y los dos se apresuraron a salir de la sala de control. Cuidadosamente se coló por los pasillos, mirando a través de muchas ventanas de muchas células con la esperanza de encontrar al padre de Abril. Por alguna razón, el aire parecía tensa y demasiado todavía. Donnie mantiene un firme control sobre su Bō; Elsa sacó un Katana, por si acaso. De repente, saltaron y giraron.

-Escuchaste eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Elsa.

-Eso sono raro? Sí-. Donnie confirmó.

-No creo que el Kraang tenga cualesquier otros prisioneros, ¿verdad?- Elsa se preguntó. -No abriste todas las puertas de las celdas?

La mirada de Donnie se endureció. -Estoy bastante seguro de que sólo se abri la puerta del señor O'Neil. Vamos,mantente en movimiento.-

-¿Por qué le llamas 'señor'?- preguntó Elsa.

-Bueno, en realidad no tienen un doctorado? Eso es algo de lo único que le haría un médico.- dijo Donnie.

Elsa pensó por un momento. -¿Sabe qué? Sinceramente, no tengo idea.-

Donnie sonrió y abrió una puerta cercana. Su sonrisa y la de Elsa amplió. -¿Hola? Sr. O'Neil?- Kirby O'Neil levantó la vista de su posición encorvada hacia arriba y se quedó por un momento. -Soy yo, Donatello.- Donnie introducido. -Y mi hermana,Elsa-.

Kirby finalmente sonrió como Elsa lo ayudó a levantarse. -Que bueno que llegas!- De pronto se abrazó a Donnie. Elsa se rió ante la torpeza de su hermano, pero Donnie simplemente le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Si.- Donnie tiró suavemente de distancia. -Um ... ..nos vamos ya?-

-De inmediato.- Kirby estuvo de acuerdo, sonando aliviado. Los tres salieron de la celda y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos,listos para ser finalmente a cabo. -Esperaba que pudieran descifrar mi mensaje.

-Fue Donnie quien lo hizo.- dijo Elsa.

-Bueno, no fue tan dificil.- Donnie se encogió de hombros. -Use un algoritmo básico de PVB scramble por lo que sólo ...-.

-Inverti flujo de datos DCM.- Él y Kirby dijo a la vez.

Elsa puso los ojos. -Oh, bien. Dos nerds en la misma vecindad,sin ofender.- Una sombra intermitente les llamó la atención, pero los tres de ellos se volvió y no vio nada. Excepto por….

-Donatello, ¿Por qué estan abiertas las celdas?- preguntó Kirby.

-Debieron abrirse cuando abri la suya pero estaban vacias.- dijo Donnie. Él, Kirby y Elsa escucharon de nuevo un sonido,pero una vez más no vio nada. Un extraño, bajo chillido resonó a través de la quietud.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso.- Kirby dijo con preocupación.

-Creo que hay que salir de aquí.- Elsa instó. El chirriar continuo, y algo claramente se oía moverse alrededor de ellos, sigiloso como un gato caza. -Donnie ...-

-Está bien no se preocupe.- Donnie aseguró Kirby. -Sea lo que sea Elsa y yo podremos manejarlo - El tres de ellos gritó de sorpresa y saltó hacia atrás como una masa grande de repente cayó detrás de ellos. La masa se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, chillando a ellos. La criatura era negro con marcas de color naranja, ojos amarillos con pupilas negras, y llevaba una armadura extraña por todo el cuerpo.

-Donnie..- dijo Elsa nerviosa.-No quiero empeorar esto pero esa es la lagartija que vi-

-Pensándolo bien, señor, podria preocuparse un poco.- Donnie tragó, ya que dieron un paso atrás.

La criatura se llevó a cabo de repente su muñeca, y explosiones de color amarillo salió de su banda de la muñ grito como una pared de hielo se hizo como escudo

-¡Muévanse Muévanse!- gritó Elsa. Que fueron de prisa por el pasillo, escondido detrás de una sabia que ese hielo no duraria mucho,la razon: ella estaba asustada.

-¿Que es esa cosa?- Donnie jadeó.

-Debes de haber liberado a uno de los experimentos extraterrestres del Kraang.- Kirby se dio cuenta.

-Bien hecho, Donnie!- Elsa rompió.

-Ahora no, Elsa!- Donnie espetó. Ellos hicieron una mueca cuando una explosión golpeó la piedra cerca de la cabeza y de repente se echó a correr. La criatura los siguió, todavía disparando rayos láser. -Si no me equivoco parece de la familia de las Salamandras.-

-Con eso perposkus?- Kirby negó con la cabeza. -Debe ser un Pleurodelinae. Un tritón.-

-¿Realmente estan hablando de esto ahora ?- Elsa dijo con exasperación. -A quién le importa si se trata de un tritón?-

Ellos saltaron cuando un disco sostenido tiro más allá de sus cabezas y empalado la pared delante de ellos. El disco comenzó a sonar y las luces parpadeando. Cuando miraron hacia atrás, la gran tritón presiona un botón en un control. Donnie y Elsa agarraron a Kirby a un lado al igual que el disco explotó.

-Yo lo llamaría Neutralizador!- Donnie jadeó. Se apresuraron por un pasillo, hasta desaparecer de la vista del tritón mutado. -Por favor, no le digan a Mikey que bautize esa cosa o se enfadara.

-Vamos a preocuparnos por como vamos a salir de aqui.- Elsa dijo mientras seguían caminando. -Si bien, no me importaría ver como Neutralizador le da una paliza al Kraang.-

-Tal vez en otro momento hermanita.- Donnie dijo, casi arrastrando a su hermana.

-Awwwww.- Elsa se quejó. De repente, una alarma sonó en toda la instalación. chillidos de Neutralizador hicieron eco por el pasillo.

-Oh genial.- Donnie se quejó.

-Vamos a separarnos.- dijo Elsa. -Nos encontraremos de nuevo en el ascensor fuera de aquí.-

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Donnie con el ceño fruncido, y la chica supo que empezaba a ponerse sobreprotector.

-Oye se que tu ni los demas creen que yo puedo cuidarme sola pero eso no importa ahora- dijo Elsa asegurada. -Protege al padre de Abril y vallanse.- Corrio antes de Donnie pudiera protestar.

Ella saltó de las paredes y hasta las vigas del techo, saltando de una viga a otra y viajar rápidamente por el pasillo. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta droides Kraang que vienen por el pasillo a toda prisa y se apretó contra la pared,las sombras protegiéndola de la vista.

-¿Es que el plan conocido como el plan de ir de acuerdo con dicho plan, Kraang?- un androide preguntó.

-Sí, el plan conocido como el plan va según lo planeado.- El segundo respondió.

-Pero el prisionero que es el delincuente que escapó como no era parte del plan.- El tercer androide les recordó. -Se ha recuperado las armas que son de él y es una amenaza para el plan de capturar a la fuente de poder.-

-Entonces vamos a detener el prisionero que es el criminal por lo que el plan va a seguir adelante según lo planeado.- dijo que el segundo androide.

Una vez que los droides desaparecieron, Elsa se tomó un momento para registrar todo lo que acaban de decir. Hablando en español no significó la Kraang podría entenderse mejor que cuando chirrían.

-Un plan, eh?- Elsa murmuró. Ella cambió de rumbo, el corredor por donde vino y tomar un par de vueltas diferentes antes de llegar a un conjunto familiar de puertas. Un único androide Kraang hacía guardia. Elsa apretó sus nudillos, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El androide Kraang se puso estoico y firme, a la espera de su compañero Kraang o cualquier intruso. Entonces, oyó unos golpes en las puertas detrás de él. Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero nadie salió. -Si esto es lo que se conoce como una broma, entonces Kraang gustaría decir que no es lo que ellos llaman 'divertida'.- Un golpecito en el hombro le hizo volver de nuevo, justo a tiempo para ver el puño de Elsa en su rostro. Ella saco su Katana y cortó el androide en pedazos. Sonriendo en señal de triunfo, se enfundó sus garras y tiró el extranjero Kraang de su androide.

-En realidad, eso fue muy divertido.- Elsa se volvió y vuelta patada al extranjero Kraang por el pasillo, mirando a los calamares cerebrales escabullirse en el miedo. Elsa agarró la cabeza del androide y lo presionó contra la pantalla en la puerta. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y permitió el acceso a Elsa a la sala de control.

La Kunoichi se dirigió inmediatamente a uno de los ordenadores, escribiendo a algunas cosas. Pronto se descubrió un archivo llamado -Los planes para la invasión conocida como la invasión de la Tierra- y hecho clic en él. Dentro de la carpeta electrónica eran grabaciones de voz, sin duda, la forma en la Kraang mantiene registros de sus planes.

-Muy bien ,aqui vamos.- dijo Elsa mientras respiraba, al hacer clic en la grabación más reciente.

\- Hoy en día, Kraang pondrá en marcha el plan conocido como Kraang y el conocido como plan de Shredder.- La voz de un Kraang dijo. -El mensaje se conoce como mensaje de emergencia de Kirby O'Neil ha sido enviada a la que se conoce como April O'Neil .La conocida como fuente de poder vendrá por el conocido como Kirby O'Neil. Ellos tomarán al conocido como K irby O'Neil a su sede-.

-Creo que el conocido como Destructor lo calificó como un 'guarida'.- Dijo la voz de un segundo Kraang

\- Kraang le gustaría Kraang hacer la acción conocida como 'callar'.- Dijo el primer Kraang. -Si el plan sale según el plan puesto en marcha por Kraang y el conocido como Destructor, a continuación, Kraang finalmente pasará a la invasión conocida como la invasión de la Tierra para capturara a la conocida como fuente de poder que Kraang busco hace conocido como años y usar su poder y energía para propósitos de Kraang. Y las conocidas como las tortugas no podrán protegerla-.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron cuando se detuvo la grabación. -Oh, no ...

La invasión era por ella, ella era la única razón por la cual el Kraang estaba en la tierra. Todo era hoy parte del plan Kraang.

Elsa saltó como una colección de gritos resonó en la habitación y cinco personas de repente corrió hacia el interior. -Donnie! Sr. O'Neil! ¡Están bien!- Miró más allá de ellos y se dio cuenta de las otras tres personas. -Leo? Raph? Mikey? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Leo exigió molesto. -Pensé que estabas en la guarida.-

-¿Y perderme la diversión?- Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos, tenemos un problema!- Donnie les recordó.

-El Neutralizador y el Kraang están justo detrás de nosotros.- Kirby explicó.

-Y Donnie le puso nombre sin mí!- Mikey añadió con el ceño fruncido. Algo golpeó la puerta, queriendo entrar.

-Oh, eso no es bueno.- Elsa gimió, guardando su Katana.

-Tenemos que salir de esta prisión.- dijo Leo.

-Técnicamente, es un centro de detención.- dijo Kirby. -El ser diferencia-

-Ahora no ... Donnie ..oh ...- Raph parecía avergonzado. -Lo siento Sr. O'Neil.- Él frunció el ceño a Leo. -Genial,ahora tenemos dos.-

Un pitido sonó, y todo el mundo se dio la vuelta con un jadeo para ver droides Kraang llegando de otra puerta. Kirby se metió detrás de los controles, mientras que las tortugas y Elsa sacaron sus armas, derrotando droides Kraang tan rápido como pudieron mientras esquiva los disparos láser. El pequeño espacio no deja mucho espacio para la lucha, pero los Ninjas flexibles logró moverse como serpientes mientras se mantiene la fuerza en sus ataques. Mikey saltó alrededor como un saltamontes, derribando droides mientras que sus láseres estuvo a punto de su cráneo.

-¡Algo de ayuda!- Llamó a petición.

Donnie corrió a los controles. -Mejor mucha ayuda-

-No es momento para ver tus correos!- Leo dijo mientras se deslizó a través de droides Kraang.

-Si tenían al Neutralizador encerrado seguro que no era su amigo!- Donnie explicó.

Elsa saltó y aterrizó en cuclillas en el control. -¿Estas loco?- Donnie no le hizo caso, al pulsar el botón que abrió la otra puerta. El Neutralizador se situó justo afuera, e hizo un trabajo rápido de arrancar la cabeza a las inmediaciones de Kraang androide.

-Parece que le gusta aplastar Kraang.- Raph se dio cuenta.

-¿A quién no?- Mikey sonrió.

-¡Abajo!- Elsa ordenó. Los Ninjas y Kirby se agacharon detrás del panel de control como el Newtralizer disparó sus láseres,teniendo el resto de los droides Kraang en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Sí!- las tortugas animaron.

Neutralizador parecía gruñir mientras apuntaba su arma para ellos.

-¡NO!- las tortugas se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Corran!- Elsa gritó.

Se agacharon como las vacunas del Neutralizador pasó por encima de sus cabezas y abatidas las puertas abiertas. Hicieron una carrera loca por la puerta y por el pasillo, todo el mundo gritando como lo hicieron. Por alguna gran golpe de suerte, se encontraron con el ascensor que los llevaría de vuelta al garaje y subieron en el coche parado allí.

-Hay que entrar al panel de control!- Donnie golpeó en el caso de los controles.

-¡Lo tengo!- Raph dijo, levantando su Sai.

Donnie lo detuvo. -Raph,yo lo tengo.-

Raph sonrió. -¿Oh enserio?-

Donnie llevó el Sai de Raph. -Enserio.- Él clavó la hoja en la posición precisa, obligando al coche y ascensor para ir directamente hasta el garaje. Por desgracia, se fue tan rápido que les escupió en la parte superior y los dispersó sobre el garaje.

-¿Podemos no hacer eso de nuevo?- Elsa se quejó. Todos saltaron cuando Neutralizador depente disparó desde el ascensor, aterrizando en un coche cercano y chillando de nuevo.

-Separemonos.- Leo propuso. -Donnie, tu saca al Sr. O'Neil de aquí.-

Donnie asintió y se llevó a Kirby distancia. Raph se lanzó hacia Neutralizador, patear el pecho del tritón y saltando hacia una luz al igual que un neumático caído golpeó el tritón en el rostro. Neutralizador dio un salto hacia Raph, obligando a la tortuga para voltear fuera de la luz justo antes de Neutralizador rompió hacia abajo. Neutralizador disparó un par de explosiones, pero de repente se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de Donnie y Kirby tratando de escaparse. Se levantó de un salto a la plataforma se levantaron sobre,silbido amenazador.

Donnie y Kirby se movían lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos en Neutralizador mientras trata de encontrar un camino hacia abajo de manera segura. Neutralizador se lanzó a por ellos, pero Elsa apareció de la nada y lo golpeo en la mandíbula. Donnie rápidamente arrastro a Elsa hacia atrás y lanzó una bomba de humo en la boca de Neutralizador, disimulando la cabeza del tritón en el humo púrpura y negro para que pudieran funcionar. Neutralizador saltó al suelo, gruñendo. Pero apenas se movió cuando Mikey bajó del techo y plantó su pie sobre la cabeza del tritón, saltando lejos cuando Neutralizador abrió para él.

-Hey chico lagarto!- Elsa se burló, dando inicio a Neutralizador para llegar Mikey un estante arriba.

-Es un tritón!- Donnie corregida.

-No me importa!- Elsa llamó.

Mikey soplaba una frambuesa en Neutralizador, tentándolo para saltar después de los dos y Mikey saltaron a otro nivel, y cuando Neutralizador seguido se encuentran sólo Raph y Leo, sus láminas dibujadas y listo para la batalla. Neutralizador gruñó y se lanzó, pero Leo y Raph esquivaba sus ataques y conectó un par de los suyos en él. Pero la próxima vez que Leo lo ataco con sus Katanas, Neutraliazdor bloqueó la atacó con sus muñequeras. Se dio la vuelta, golpeando Leo y Raph y Mikey al suelo con la cola. Saltó detrás de ellos, apuntando con su pistola de muñeca para las tres tortugas.

¡Vroom! Chillido!

-¡Hey ojos altones!- Elsa gritó como él apretó el acelerador y condujo un coche justo al lado de su plataforma. Leo, Raph, y Mikey saltaron a medida que la camioneta aterrizó justo encima de Neutralizador. Todo el mundo tosía en el polvo y el humo.

-Elsa!- Leo y Raph llamaron, corriendo hacia la camioneta.

Sin embargo, para gran alivio de todos, la Kunoichi sacó a sí mismo desde el coche con una amplia sonrisa un poco torpe. -No se preocupen sobreprotectores. Me puse el cinturón.

Raph se rió entre dientes, agitando el cabello de Elsa. -Vamonos.-

-Sí.- Leo estuvo de acuerdo. Ellos caminaron con cansancio desde el garaje, cerrando la puerta con llave tras ellos.-Pero aun estas en problemas jovencita.-

-Awwww...- Elsa suspiro con tristeza.

* * *

-¿Abril?-

Abril miro para ver a las tortugas, Elsa, y ... -¿Papá?-

-Sorpresa.- Elsa rió.

Abril sólo se quedó por un momento. -¡Papá!- Ella corrió y saltó en su cálido abrazo con lágrimas detrás de sus ojos. De repente,se sentía como un semi-camión había sido levantado de sus hombros. Después de que el terror de tener a su padre secuestrado; el dolor de ver a su padre secuestrado conseguir de nuevo después de haber estado tan cerca de conseguir que vuelva; No escuchar sobre o de él durante días o semanas sin fin; todo el dolor y la tristeza y el miedo se evaporaron en un solo abrazo. Abril se secó los ojos secos para evitar sentir vergüenza. -Oh papá no puedo creerlo!- Miró a sus amigos Ninjas. -Salvaron a mi papa!Se los agradezco mucho.-

-Para nada Abril,al que debes agradecérselo es a Donnie.- Raph dijo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de Donnie y su hermano le dio palmaditas en el pecho.

Donnie se veía un poco tímido. -Bueno, yo ... ..-

-¡Es enserio!- Raph enfatizó.

Elsa puso los ojos.'Oh, diablos, aquí vamos.'

-Lo hubieras visto!- Raph continuó. -Estuvo como ... ..- Raph comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños -lucha-, acompañado con tajadas y puñetazos ese tipo de imitaban la forma en que se enfrentaron en la instalación Kraang.

Donnie, que se sentía honrado aún humillado al mismo tiempo, le puso una mano en el caparazón de Raph. -Raph, creo que estas..

Raph puso repentinamente Donnie en una llave de cabeza para detenerlo. -Y le decíamos 'Cuidado Donnie, es muy peligroso.- Y Donnie decía; Peligro? Ja! Nada me detendrá! '

Donnie repente golpeó una mano sobre la boca de Raph. -Gracias! Gracias Raphael!

-Fue Donnie quien decodifica el mensaje secreto y encontró la instalación Kraang.- Elsa aclaró. -Traté de ayudarlo, pero él dijo que quería hacerlo solo.-

-No fueron exactamente.- Donnie se rió entre dientes, pero de repente se paralizó cuando Abril lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca formó una pequeña O.

-Gracias Donnie!- Abril, dijo, sonando muy sincero y muy feliz. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su padre, que lo llevó a Maestro Splinter para una introducción apropiada.

Donnie se detuvo por un momento, luego hizo una especie de gemido feliz y cayó hacia atrás. Sus hermanos y hermana se reunieron en torno a él.

-Bueno, lo intente.- Raph se encogió de hombros.

-Oye,yo diria que lo lograste.- Mikey aseguró.

Como si estar de acuerdo, Donnie alzó un puño y le puso un pulgar hacia arriba, todavía gimiendo felizmente.

-Si, lo logro.- dijo Elsa riendo.


	24. La Hora de la Verdad Parte 1

Este era un día en el que Elsa estaba asustada pero sabia como ocultarlo, Raph estaba leyendo una de sus historietas, Mikey jugando en la sala de juego,Leo estaba viendo Space Heroes y Elsa estaba escuchando en su MP3,la razón por la cual Elsa estaba asustada: tuvo una visión y los Kraang estaban en ella.

'¿Que significa todo esto?' Elsa pensó.

Leo se animo cuando su programa comenzo y cuando anunciaron el final de la serie.

-Capitán! Los destructineiton nos alcanzaron- dijo Crankshaw en estado de panico.-Estamos perdidos!

-Tengo una idea- dijo el Capitán Ryan.-Una locura,desafia toda logica,es ilegal en los dieciseis sistemas solares y seguramente mi madre no lo aprobaria pero-creo-que-podria-funcionar.-dijo y en cada palabra que decia se hacia mas zoom en su cara.

El Capitán Ryan presiono un boton y empezo a sonar una alarma,Elsa se habia dado cuenta que el Capitán Ryan habia hecho una los tripulantes avanzaron al ascensor menos el Capitán.

-¿Capitán usted no vendrá?- dijo Crankshaw.

-Un verdadero Capitán muere con su nave- dijo Ryan seriamente.

Elsa se quito los audifonos rapidamente,Ryan era un suicida,Elsa en ese momento pensó que si Leo lo hiciera eso,ella preferiria morir en lugar de su hermano.

-Señor a sido un privilegio- dijo Crankshaw apunto de llorar pero fue callado por una bofetada por parte de Ryan

-Solo vete- murmuro Ryan como el ascensor se se sento en su asiento.-Bien vieja amiga- le dio palmaditas como un demente al asiento.-Quedamos tu y yo.

-Eso es un heroe.- susurro Leo.

-Queras decir un suicida.- dijo Elsa

De pronto el televisor se apago dejando a Leo en suspenso, Elsa solto una risa a quien lo apago quien resulto ser: Donnie

-¿Por que haces eso? Era el ultimo episodio de Heroes Espaciales- dijo Leo con fastidio.

-Por algo un poco mas importante- dijo Donnie seriamente.

-¡Kraang!- Elsa solto

Mas tarde,las tortugas,Elsa y su amiga humana Abril estaban en el laboratorio de Donnie.

-Abril y yo hemos revisado estas conversaciones del Kraang y escuchen lo que desiframos.- Él escribio algunas cosas, y la esfera blanca Kraang producido algunas luces de color rojo -rosa antes de emitir una voz de Kraang.

\- La fase final del plan conocido como la invasión de Kraang comenzara en la unidad de tiempo conocido como seis horas. El Tecnodromo llegara desde Dimensión X a través del portal.-

-¿Estás seguro de que es la versión traducida?- preguntó Mikey.

Donnie gimió un poco. -Dijo que en seis horas algo llamado Tecnodromo llegara por el portal. La fase final de la invasión Kraang.-

-Entonces el Tecnodromo debe ser un arma de algún tipo.- Elsa supuso.

-Esa es nuestra mejor suposición en este momento.- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero espera.- dijo Leo. -Crei que Elsa era la fuente de poder del plan Kraang y no la tienen.-

-Tal vez se cansaron de esperarme.- Elsa sugirió. -De cualquier manera,el Kraang esta listo para atacar con o sin mi poder.-

-Si ese Tecnodromo llega al portal,- se dio cuenta de Donnie. -Creo que sera el fin del mundo.-

Todo el mundo intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. El fin del mundo-? Bueno, sabían que el Kraang estaban planeando invadir la Tierra pero solo Elsa sabia por que querian invadir, pero parecía tan difícil de creer. Ahora que la invasión estaba en su puerta, la realidad les golpeó duro. Durante meses, habían sido encerrados en una guerra entre ellos y sus enemigos, los Kraang y el Clan del Pie.

Pero Destructor no tenía la intención de apoderarse del mundo; que sólo quería aniquilar a su Padre y sus hermanos y capturarla a ella. El Kraang, si van a través de esta invasión solo por ella,podría muy bien matar a mucha más gente.

-¿Aja y que hacemos?- Raph exigió.

-Chicos- la voz de Leo les llamó la atención, y nunca antes habían visto una mirada tan seria en la cara de la tortuga mayor.-Hay que encontrar la forma de cerrar ese portal. Depende de nosotros.-

-¿Salvar el mundo?- Mikey reiteró.

-¿Estamos incluso dispuestos para esto?- Preguntó Elsa. -Esta va a ser la más grande y más importante misión de nuestras vidas.-

-Leonardo tiene razón-.

La voz de Splinter hizo que sus estudiantes se dirigían a él como el entro al laboratorio. -Cuando subieron a la superficie, temí que no estaban listos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estan listos para ser héroes, ese era su destino.- Miró a Elsa. -. Al igual que el tuyo hija miá. A través de tus entrenamientos y batallas, has descubierto tu verdadero propósito: luchar por los ideales de una verdadera Kunoichi, lado a lado con tus hermanos.- Su mirada se dirigió a cada uno de sus hijos. -Y si el futuro del mundo debe estar en las manos de alguien,que bueno que esten en las suyas.-

'Pero es mi culpa de que el mundo este en peligro.' pensó Elsa con tristeza.

Las cuatro tortugas Ninjas y su hermana Kunoichi inclinaron en señal de agradecimiento y respeto. Splinter, a su vez, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y vio como sus hijos e hija corrieron a prepararse para la batalla.

Aunque su expresión un tanto pedregoso, que sirve sólo como una máscara para ocultar su preocupación; la preocupación de que sus mayores temores pronto realidad. La peor parte de ser un maestro Ninja y un Padre al mismo tiempo era la dificultad para echar a un lado las preocupaciones de los Padres para que sus estudiantes cumplan con sus destinos.

-Leonardo, Elsa, esperen por favor.- La voz de Splinter se detuvo a los Ninjas mencionados en su camino, y se volvió hacia su maestro Ninja. -Leonardo, esta en juego el destino del mundo y lo único que importa es que cumplan su misión.-

-Sí Sensei.- Leo dijo con firmeza, mostrando claramente su determinación y comprensión.

-No importa que tengan que sacrificar.- Splinter le recordó. -Ni a quién.-

La última parte parecía irritar los nervios de Leo, y estaba claro que no quería pensar en eso. Pero se puso un rostro fuerte y asintió. Ahora sólo tengo para asegurarse de que me quedo con el -que- parte bajo control. Elsa no le gustó la última parte tampoco. Pero no tenía problemas para creer que todos ellos hacen de esta lucha viva.

-Elsa, por favor, ven conmigo.- dijo Splinter.

-Hai, Sensei.- Elsa asintió obediente. Ella camino tras Splinter mientras la conducía fuera al dojo, los dos de ellos en silencio todo el camino. Splinter instruyó a Elsa que esperar en el medio de la habitación mientras él desapareció en su habitación.

'Todo esto es mi culpa' susurro Elsa. 'Este no es mi destino'

Elsa con tanta experiencia, pero en secreto le deseó su Padre que se diera prisa para que pudiera prepararse para la lucha. Minutos después, surgió Splinter con una caja delgada en la mano.

-Tang Shen era también una Kunoichi.- Splinter explicó, sonriendo suavemente. -Se especializó más en el sigilo y el tiro con arco de luchar, pero ella era un Ninja del clan oficial Hamato, no obstante. Para la batalla que se aproxima, pensé que le gustaría un pedazo de su madre por un poco de suerte.

-Por que siento como si no tuvieran fe en mí.- Elsa se burló a la ligera.

Splinter rió. -Un poco de suerte nunca viene mal.- Él abrió la caja y mostró a Elsa su contenido. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron, sus ojos brillantes a la vista de la cuerda delgada de oro con flores de loto tela a su alrededor. -Tu lo acostaras a la medida de tu cabeza. Tu madre hizo esto ella misma y la usaba para cualquier ocasión especial o tiempos necesitados de suerte.

Elsa se tapó la boca, aceptando alegremente la caja delgada. Abrazó fuertemente a Splinter. -Gracias, Padre.

-Tienes la mejor suerte, hija miá.- Splinter revolvió el pelo de la niña.

-Hare lo mejor posible para protegerme a mi y a mis hermanos- susurro sonriendo.

* * *

Pasaron el próximo par de horas preparando. Donnie y Leo miró por encima de la disposición del TCRI para planificar sus rutas de entrada y de escape. Leo reunió a sus hermanos para ejecutar a través de algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento, señalando específicamente los puntos de presión y los puntos débiles típicos. Splinter meditó antes de su santuario familiar, orando por la seguridad de sus hijos en su misión. Mikey casi se salió con tomar un descanso de pizza, pero Leo rápidamente lo atrapó. Donnie construyó una nueva tecnología para ayudarles en términos de movilidad y Mikey sacó la tapa metalero, pareciendo feliz de ver el pequeño robot se someterá a utilizar una vez más. Donnie tomó su Bō y Mikey agarró sus Nunchakus. Leo dio su plan de una revisión al menos tres veces antes de anunciar su salida.

Durante los preparativos, Raph puso un arnés con numerosos bolsillos y abasteció de armamento. bombas de humo, shuriken, cuchillos kunai, un par jutte Bō, dos guadañas kama, un par de puños americanos construidos específicamente para las manos de tortugas mutantes, y sus cuchillas Sai de confianza. Antes de irse, le dio unos golpecitos con amor de Spike en la cabeza como para asegurar su mascota que volvería pronto.

Elsa fue a través de todo su proceso de vestido, asegurándose de que abasteció de un poco de armamento también. Primero su máscara de la cara y la parte superior del tanque, seguida de sus pantalones, zapatos de tela, y una camisa de manga larga. Se puso la máscara hacia abajo y escondido numerosos shuriken y kunai en varias bolsas alrededor de su ropa. Se dio una daga en la mano antes de guardarlo en la funda de su cinturón; un par de tekagi- Shuko fue en un bolsillo en la otra cadera.

Su cabello se retiró en una alta trenza y la envolvió alrededor de la corona de la cabeza, fijando en su lugar. Se recorta la corona de loto de Tang Shen en su cabello y se abrochó su capa sobre los hombros. Se ató la máscara de color celeste brillante sobre la cintura y sus guantes sin dedos. Se quedó en un espejo cercano, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto. Por primera vez en años, no vio a Hamato Yoshi, Oroku Saki, Miwa,ni siquiera a Tang Shen o la figura desconocida de sus sueños.

Ella sólo se vio a sí misma, una Kunoichi orgullosa a punto de entrar en la batalla junto a su familia.

'Es hora Elsa.' pensó para si misma.'Cambia tu destino.'

* * *

Abril abrazó a cada uno de sus amigos con fuerza, temiendo que sería la última vez que los vio con vida. Pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Elsa alivió sus nervios ...un poco.

-Caballeros y dama, salvemos al mundo.- Leo anunció. Él abrió el camino al Tortumovil,Elsa la última en embarcar. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando hacia fuera a Splinter y Abril. A pesar de que ambos trataron de ocultarlo, Elsa podía sentir su angustia hacia la misión.

Elsa sonrió con calidez, diciendo adiós como las puertas del Tortumovil se cerraron y Leo se alejó de la madriguera. Elsa contempló a Splinter y Abril hasta que desaparecieron de la vista antes de tomar un asiento detrás de Donnie.

-Los veremos de nuevo, Elsi-. Donnie aseguró.

-No estoy preocupada.- dijo Elsa. -Detendremos al Kraang lo antes posible.

'Tengo miedo de perderlos'

-Bien, chicos.- Leo les dijo. -Lo haremos muy simple. Iremos al TCRI y usamos el omni desintegrador, Donnie calcula que tiene la potencia para destruir el portal con una descarga.-

-¿Y por qué no lo usamos la última vez?- preguntó Mikey.

-Por que no lo teniamos la ultima vez.- Donnie siseo.

-Para todo tienes una respuesta, ¿verdad Donnie?- Mikey dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Si, la tengo.- Donnie sonrió.

-Buena, Donnie.- Raph asintió. -Y hablando de buena, ¿el plan va a funcionar, Leo?-

Leo hizo una pausa, como para pensar en ello. -Debe funcionar.-

-Supongo que si no siempre podemos arrancar el cableado.- Elsa sugirió. -Además,no tenemos por que preocuparnos. Este plan va a funcionar. Vamos a hacerlo no sólo por el bien del mundo, tambien en honor a Cabeza de Piel. Se sacrifico entrando al portal para ganar tiempo.-

-Estoy en eso.- Mikey estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si.- Donnie asintió.

-Exacto.- Dijo Raphael. -Ya extraño al cocodrilo-.

Leo sonrió suavemente a su hermana menor. -Muy bien, chicos. Por Cabeza de Piel y el mundo.-

* * *

El vestíbulo del TCRI era tranquilo pero tenso. Un grupo de Kraangdroides, en sus formas humanas, de pie listo para las tortugas,sabían lo suficiente sobre las tortugas y su hermana humana para saber que los Ninjas llegarán esta noche,pero mas sabian de la fuente de poner y energia que era Elsa. De alguna manera, los guerreros algo inmejorables siempre sabía sobre el plan del Kraang antes de tiempo.

Para este tipo de alienígenas inteligentes, lo que realmente les perplejo sobre cómo las tortugas y la chica los encontraron tan rápido.

Un sonido extraño les llamó la atención, y los Kraangdroides todas giró para ver a un par de luces que avanzan muy rápidamente derecho a su puerta principal. Los Kraangdroides de sexo masculino sacaron sus bastones y pistolas Taser y les dispararon hacia arriba, apuntando a la puerta. La única androide femenina envuelta dispuesta, mirando a las puertas y esperando para dar rienda suelta a sus armas.

El Kraang esperaron que las tortugas y la chica estuvieran a punto de estallar por la puerta grande, listo para la batalla. Pero las luces se acercaba más y más hasta que todo el Tortumovil estrelló a través del vidrio y del metal de la puerta principal del TCRI. El vehículo pesado arado por numerosos Kraangdroides antes de llegar a una parada completa. Segundos después, los Kraang abrieron fuego sobre el vehículo, disparando con sus armas durante varios segundos antes de que el androide femenino levantó una mano para detenerlos.

Mientras que el Tortumovil libero humo un poco, las explosiones parecían tener ningún efecto. Varios tensos segundos pasaron, pero ninguno de los enemigos del Kraang salieron de la camioneta.

Entonces, la escotilla del Tortumovil se abrió y un pequeño puño se disparó desde el coche, golpeando el androide femenino en la cara y derribándola. El resto de los Kraangdroides seguido la trayectoria de vuelo del puño, ya que regresó a su dueño ... ..who se lanzó con otro puñetazo a un androide de cerca.

\- Booyakasha!- La voz de Mikey gritó desde el intercomunicador. Cabeza de Metal aterrizó con fuerza y sacó su propia pistola, disparando a los Kraangdroides. -Haha!- La voz de Mikey rió. -Hasta nunca!- Tres Kraangdroides saltaron hacia el robot tortuga, pero Mikey llama, -Ya los vi!- Y Cabeza Metalica disparo lanzallamas para derribarlos.

* * *

Todavía una o dos millas de distancia del TRCI, los cinco Ninjas del clan Hamato se elevaron por los cielos estrellados de Nueva York, cortesía de las alas motorizadas, murciélago de Donnie o mejor dicho: Planeadores Tortuga,construidos para cada uno de ellos. Ellos aullaron y vitorearon, haciendo piruetas aéreas y rollos barril. ojos de las tortugas habían ido de color blanco puro, como suelen hacer cuando se va a la dejó la capucha del cabo hacia abajo, pero se levantó la máscara facial, todavía con el aura de fuerza y determinación para que coincida con sus hermanos. Donnie tenía un auricular y controles de Cabeza Metaliza, capaz de utilizar el robot para conducir el Tortumovil y atacar al Kraang.

-Bien hecho, Donnie!- Raph llama por encima del viento. Donnie sonrió, obviamente orgulloso.

-Saben de que es hora?- Mikey gritó con entusiasmo. -Del primer dame ocho del mundo en el aire!- Los cinco hermanos volaron uno hacia el otro, sus manos en una conexión perfecta de alto ocho.

Elsa rodó los ojos sonriendo y se bajó la mascarilla a gritar a ellos. -¡Hey! Si no recuerdan, tenemos un cita con el Kraang y no quiero perdérmela!- Los chicos se rieron y volaron detrás de su hermana. Sonriente, Elsa retiró la máscara a lo largo de la nariz otra vez, , manteniendo la sonrisa bajo la tela, sus hermanos rieron nuevamente.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Mikey animó. -Las tortugas nacieron para volar!-

-Los Ninjas nacieron para volar!- Elsa añadió, haciendo algunas piruetas.

-Muy bien, chicos.- Leo llama su atención. -Vamos a la obra.- Ellos aceleraron, ampliación a través del aire y directamente al suavemente y en silencio en una repisa cerca de la cima, ahuyentar a un buen número de palomas que descansan cerca. Espiar un pájaro solitario, Raph sonrió y suavemente agarró. Los Ninjas dejaron sus alas en la cornisa, tomando notas mentales en donde estarían después de su misión. Raph llevó a cabo la paloma hasta una cámara cerca, dando a sus hermanos y él mismo momento de ir más allá desapercibido.

Cuando finalmente fueron claras para ir, Raph establece el ave hacia abajo y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento antes de unirse a los otros. Él y Elsa corrieron alrededor de dos curvas antes de la detección de Leo, Mikey, y Donnie agachado detrás de la última. Leo levantó el puño en señal de que quería decir

-Alto. Peligro a continuación.- Leo miró alrededor de la esquina y contaba dos Kraangdroides que estaban de guardia. Mikey parecía demasiado y sonrió, agitando la mano para captar la atención de sus hermanos. De repente, saltó de detrás de la esquina, a la derecha en la línea de visión del Kraang.

-Hey Kraang!- Mikey llama, haciendo muecas a los Kraangdroides. Los robots alienígenas apuntaron sus armas para la tortuga joven,pero de repente se empezaron agitando un poco antes de caer hacia atrás por el borde.

Confundidos, los dos Kraangdroides se acercó al borde del edificio y miraron hacia abajo, esperando a la tortuga Ninja salpicado en el pavimento a continuación. En su lugar, vieron Mikey completamente ileso, usando su tekagi -Shuko de aferrarse a la pared como Spiderman. Sonriendo, Mikey señaló a su derecha; por alguna extraña razón, los Kraangdroides siguieron su punto y el Bō de Donnie directo en sus caras, golpeándolos desde el tejado del edificio.

-Eso va a dejar lo conocimo como una marca.- Un androide señaló.

-Afirmativo.- El segundo estuvo de acuerdo.

Leo ayudó a Mikey volver a la cornisa, mientras que los cinco Ninjas sólo sonrieron en su primera victoria de la noche. Donnie sacó una pequeña pistola y disparó el gancho de agarre de ella a la pared en el otro lado. La cuerda se tensó como Donnie prendió en la pared junto a él. La tortuga más alto utilizó su Bō para deslizarse por la cuerda; Mikey utiliza un Nunchaku; Leo sus Katanas; Raph su Sais; Elsa su Katana. Aterrizaron suavemente en el techo, para pasar a un conducto de ventilación enfundó su Katana y arrancó la daga entre el árbol y la pared, presionando hasta que se abra para que pudieran subir.

'Hasta ahora, todo bien'. Elsa pensó mientras se arrastraron a través de los túneles de metal.

* * *

Los cinco Ninjas encaramados a sí mismos en las vigas del techo por encima de la máquina de portal, un par de ellos colgando de cuerdas. Examinaron a la zona, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ocupa el espacio: la máquina que pudiera crear un portal a la dimensión X, la célula de la energía que se trabajó, el número de Kraang y Kraangdroides, y la bestia de lava / rock Saag.

Elsa tenía una horrible sensación de que algo malo debe de haber pasado a Cabeza de Piel después de pasar a través del portal, pero se tragó la saliva en la garganta y mantuvo su firme mirada, tirando hacia arriba de la capucha de su chaqueta.

-Debemos destruir el portal.- Donnie susurró.

-Y lo haremos.- Elsa aseguró en voz baja. -Tengo plena confianza en el arma que construyó. Pero en la remota posibilidad de que echamos de menos, que es posible incendio más de una vez dentro de una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, ¿verdad?-

-La construí para recargar después de cada disparo.- Donnie aseguró.

-Tal vez deberíamos preocuparnos más sobre el enemigo de Elsa-. Mikey señaló Saag.

-Ya me habia olvidado.- Raph se quejó.

-El tipo me cae gorda- murmuro Elsa con enojo.

-Tranquilos-. dijo Donnie. -Cuando ese monstruo de roca despierte ya no estaremos aqui.-

Leo levantó el desintegrador que llevaría a cabo el portal, el objetivo para el punto muerto de la máquina. -Perfecto. Esto terminara en tres ...- Ellos se tensaron, preparándose para la inminente onda de choque de la explosión se reunió una vez en el blanco. -Dos ... ..- Este fue el momento de la verdad; el factor decisivo final en el destino del mundo. -Uno.- Leo apretó el gatillo, el lanzamiento de una bola de fuego de energía a la máquina.

La explosión alcanzó su marca, pero no explotó. oleadas de color rosa de la electricidad se extienden a través de la máquina.

-¿Qué?- Leo se quedó sin aliento.

-Bien hecho, Elsa!- Raph se rompió. -Por...algo!-

-Culpa al Kraang!- Elsa espetó. -No tenia idea que había un campo de fuerza!-

-Hay un campo de fuerza?- Leo gimió un poco. Se volvió a Donnie. -¿Por qué no me dijiste?!-

-Por que quería que fracasáramos.- Donnie dijo con sarcasmo antes de que su voz se convirtió en un grito. -Obvio que no lo sabía!

-Eh, chicos?- Elsa elevó la voz. -¡Tenemos un problema!- Todos miraron hacia abajo como los Kraangdroides apuntaron sus armas para ellos y Saag volvió hacia ellos. El Kraang dispararon sus armas, pero las explosiones pasó rozando sus cabezas

-¿Y tenemos un plan B?- preguntó Raph / exigía.

-Hombre roca, a las seis!- Elsa aulló. Los chicos se volvieron para ver Saag justo detrás de ellos, y todos ellos terminaron gritando de terror. Pero se recuperaron tan Saag lanzó un puñetazo, para evitar la dispersión de su puño de piedra. Leo corrió por el brazo de Saag y saltó al suelo, mirando la pistola en sus manos.

Él ha querido desesperadamente el arma para recargar más rápido, pero se dio cuenta de un pase sombra sobre él. Gritó de sorpresa cuando Saag levantó un pie para aplastarlo como a un insecto. Dio un salto hacia atrás, pasando rápidamente por el suelo hasta que su espalda chocó contra un muro. Saag continuó hacia él, pisando unas cuantas veces más, pero todavía falta. Leo se quedó atrás y hacia adelante entre la pistola Blaster y Saag, en silencio pidiendo el arma se cargue más rápido.

El resto de sus hermanos se ocupaban de la lucha contra los alienígenas Kraang. Elsa recortó a través a un par Kraangdroides arriba en una repisa superior. Cuando terminó, se fue corriendo y saltó fuera del borde, aterrizando en la cabeza de Saag y roza su Katana en su rostro. Saag rugió y trató de aplastar a su despegue, pero la Kunoichi ágilmente saltó alrededor de la cabeza y los hombros como un canguro hiperactivo.-Comete esa.-

-Elsa!- gritó Leo. -¡Salta!- Elsa asintió y se apartó Traang, volteando hacia atrás y el aterrizaje de la derecha en otro Kraangdroide .

Saag se volvió a cerrar de golpe el pie en Leo, pero la mayor tortuga disparó el arma y cortó la pierna del hombre roca limpiamente. Saag cayó un poco, apoyándose en la pared y abriendo la boca para vomitar literalmente lava hacia Leo.

La tortuga y rodó a una distancia segura, pero sorprendentemente se dio cuenta de la pistola necesario para cargar de nuevo. -Donnie! ¿Cómo va ese Plan B?-

Donnie fulminó, en la actualidad el uso de su personal para mantener un androide Kraang contra su concha como un escudo.-¡Estoy pensando!-

-Piense rápido!- Leo instó, girar y disparar una ráfaga de sacar uno de los brazos de Saag.

-Podria entrar al sistema Kraang si me das tiempo suficiente!- Donnie sugerido / quebró. brazo de piedra de Saag aterrizó en los extraterrestres Kraang disparando a él, finalmente, lo que le permite soltar su escudo androide Kraang.

Elsa cortó un androide por la mitad y dio una patada al extranjero como un balón de fútbol, el envío de la pota cerebro. -¿Cuánto mide aproximadamente 'tiempo suficiente'?-

-Por lo menos cinco, diez minutos?- dijo Donnie.

-Bien! Hazlo ya!- Leo ordenó, sin dejar de disparar explosiones en Traang.

Donnie saltó a los controles principales, golpeando a un lado dos extranjeros Kraang en discos activables antes de sacar sus herramientas y T-Phone. -Elsa! Cubreme!-

-¡En eso estoy!- Elsa asintió, saltando por el balcón, rebotando en la cabeza de Saag, y patadas a un lado otra Kraang flotando por encima de Donnie antes de aterrizar. Donnie conectada una caja de metal extraño y su teléfono al ordenador principal, mirando fijamente a la pequeña pantalla. Elsa sostuvo su Katana lista, patadas, puñetazos, o roza a un lado cualquier extranjero Kraang que se acercó demasiado. Mikey y Raph se ocuparon con el resto de los Kraangdroides mientras que Leo esquivó desesperadamente ataques de Saag y atacó al monstruo de roca con la pistola.

'Esto sin duda no va como estaba previsto'. Elsa gimió por dentro, la plantación de una patada frontal que envió un Kraang flotando en espiral fuera de control y por una ventana.

* * *

La batalla en TCRI estaba en estragos. Raph utilizó su completo arsenal de armas contra cualquier Kraang que llegó a su alcance. Mikey tomó gran placer en destrozar Kraang con su Nunchakus. Donnie se centró en su equipo de trabajo, mientras que Elsa llamó a un lado a nadie que los atacó. Leo empezó a saltar alrededor para evitar Saag, que parecía haberse convertido en su batalla en un improvisado juego de -golpe a- tortuga-

-¡Rapido! ¡Rapido!- Leo gruñó. Esquivó un poco más ataques de puño solamente restante de Saag y luego lanzó una explosión en el hombro de Traang, teniendo el otro brazo de la roca del hombre fuera. -A esto se le acaba la energia!-

-Chicos, miren! El portal!- Mikey señaló frenéticamente en la máquina de portal, que empezó a emitir zumbidos brillar.

-Lo que va a entrar pronto no tardara en llegar!- Leo llama, sobre todo a Donnie.

Donnie ha querido el programa en su teléfono para ir más rápido, sintiendo el aumento de la tensión en sus hombros cuando estaba estresado. Raph saltó lejos de un par Kraang y aterrizó cerca de Donnie, mirando con molestia. -¿A que hora derivaras ese portal, Donnie?-

-¡Estoy en eso!- Donnie dijo apresuradamente.

-Raph cuidado!- Elsa advirtió demasiado tarde, y una de las vacunas de la Kraang se golpeó la cáscara, cerca de su hombro. La fuerza del golpe lo envió volando hacia adelante, aterrizando sobre sus manos y rodillas. Mientras que la explosión no sacó sangre o dañar su caparazón demasiado mal, la acción en sí misma hizo Raph sólo un poco enojado.

Y por un poco,Elsa queria decir muy, muy enojado.

Gruñendo con furia, Raph tiró un Sai, luego el otro, a continuación, un kunai plata, un shuriken, otro kunai, sobre las tres más de cada arma, al mismo tiempo que se ejecuta hacia el Kraang que le disparó y gritando en el esfuerzo. Finalmente se aborda el androide al suelo, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, y lo arrojó a la planta baja al igual que los pies recién vuelve a unir de Saag aplastó el robot. Leo casi gritó al arma en sus manos, pero los láseres de disparo libración Kraang lo interrumpió. Sosteniendo la pistola en una mano, saco una Katana y cortó en los vehículos flotantes a los alienígenas con forma de cerebro- Rode, haciendo que el Kraang a chillar y chillar de terror, ya que una espiral sin control en las paredes. Para el último vehículo / libración Kraang, Leo aterrizó una patada frontal que envió el metal y carena extranjero en la cara de Saag. Leo tomó su breve momento para saltar alto en el aire, gritar en el esfuerzo, y empujó el cañón de la pistola en el pecho de Traang. Leo apretó el gatillo y la explosión causó definitiva todas las piezas de Saag de desmontar y se deshacen. Mikey tuvo que saltar un par de veces para evitar las rocas y Leo consiguió un poco difícil, pero estaba claro que la bestia rocas y lava no podía hacerles daño nunca más.

O eso es lo que pensaban.

Saag gruñó a Mikey y Leo, y se dieron cuenta de todas sus piezas de piedra Temblores y sacudidas. Se movieron a través de la tierra de nuevo a su cuerpo, para hacer volver a montar el conjunto monstruo de piedra de nuevo, pieza por pieza.

-Olvidé de que podia hacer eso.- Mikey gimió.

Leo sacudió la pistola un poco. -Que mal…-

-Chicos!- Donnie llama. -¡Creo que lo tengo!- Apretó un poco más las cosas en su teléfono, y segundos más tarde su máquina hizo un agradable sonido y una bailarina de hula de plástico aparecio.

-Una bailarina de hula?- Elsa levantó una ceja. -¿Es enserio?-

-Ustedes tomen su camino, voy a tomar el mía.- Donnie dijo simplemente. Él y todos los demás se volvió a ver el color rosa sobretensiones en el parpadeo máquina de portal y luego desaparecen, lo que indica el campo de fuerza, finalmente apagado. -Sí! Todos halaben a Donatello!-

-Bajale a tu ego.- Elsa solto.

De repente, tres brillantes rayos de energía disparados hacia el centro de la máquina, disparando un solo haz en el aire y crean una especie de nube rosa cerca del techo. Las tortugas y Elsa quedaron en estado de shock y un poco de miedo. El Kraang miraba también, pero de alguna manera su mirada en blanco por lo general se llenó de asombro y felicidad.

-UH oh.- Donnie tragó. -Chicos!-

-No quiero sonar como la señorita obvio pero esto no se ve bueno.- Elsa añadió.

Mikey miró por una ventana cercana y sus ojos se abrieron. -Valla nave flotante navegadora gigante.-

El Kraang, al darse cuenta de que las probabilidades se trasladaron a su favor, se movilizaron para rodear a sus enemigos y encender sus armas, listos para disparar y destruir a todos ellos. Los Ninjas saltaron fuera de sus lugares de reunir detrás de la máquina, ocultando justo fuera del alcance tan abierto disparó el Kraang.

-¡León!- gritó Mikey. -Hacer la cosa zappy ahora!-

-Que esperas,por favor recargate pequeña!- Leo se declaró a la pistola, observando el medidor en el lado que indique el nivel aumentaron los niveles de potencia. Por último, la pistola fue a plena potencia. -¡Sí!- Se volvió y apuntó con la pistola de la máquina portal. -Di buenas noches, Kraang!- Él y sus hermanos se prepararon para la explosión y Leo apretó el gatillo. Hubo un estallido de luz ...

... Y el arma empezó a fumar, ya que se apago.

-¿Qué rayos pasó ?!- Donnie gritó mientras se miraban el desintegrador de fumar.

-Se le acabo la bateria!- Leo se dio cuenta.

Raph agarró un androide Kraang caído y lo utilizó como un escudo contra las armas del Kraang. -Nos uniremos a ellos a menos que piensen en algo!-

Elsa miró a su alrededor, observando las caras aterrorizadas de sus hermanos y de la Kraang continuar su asalto. Saag, ya completamente restaurada, acechaba más cerca de ellos, mirando, dispuesto a aplastar a los Ninjas para pegar. Entrecerrando los ojos, ella se bajó la mascarilla y la capucha y se lanzó lejos de sus hermanos, saltó de la máquina de portal y la escalada como un chimpancé a la parte superior de la cabeza de Saag

-Hey Kraang!- gritó Elsa.-Aqui tienen a su fuente de poder!- Ella hizo muecas a los extranjeros, que sopla frambuesas y moviendo los dedos. La mitad de los Kraangdroides, obviamente insultado por sus gestos provocativos, volvieron sus armas a Elsa y disparó contra ella. Traang también persiguió la Kunoichi mientras saltaba de distancia, morphing su juego -golpe -a tortuga- en un juego de -golpe a -Elsa-. Ella continuó corriendo y saltando alrededor de la habitación, sacando el mayor número Kraang como pudo mientras esquiva los ataques de Saag, todos ellos en sus esfuerzos para dar su tiempo hermanos a pensar en un plan. Sólo esperaba que diera prisa; que no podía seguir el ritmo de los ataques siempre.

-¿Cuál es el plan C?- Donnie preguntó preocupado. Leo miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, su mente va loco tratando de llegar a un plan. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en la célula de la energía a través del cuarto, y algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Donnie, ¿qué pasaría si se fractura la celda de energía?- preguntó Leo.

-Todo el lugar volara.- Donnie respondió. -Incluyendonos!-

La mirada de Leo se endureció. -¡Salgan!- Ordenó, dejando caer el arma y sacando una Katana.

-Whoa, Leo!- Donnie gimió. -No estaras pensando en lo que creo.- Leo no respondió; se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. -Lo esta pensando!- Donnie llevó la manera como él, Mikey, y Raph se escapó y hasta las vigas del techo,subiendo las cuerdas para conseguir la cáscara de allí.

-Elsa!- gritó Mikey. -¡Vamonos!-

-Estoy ocupada Mikey!- Elsa gritó a su vez,ella grito cuando Saag le disparo lava,por instinto la Kunoichi levanto las manos hacia arriba creando una pared de hielo protegiendola,un disparo en su costado del estomago por parte de un Kraang la dejo en el suelo adolorida.-Auch.-

Raph balanceó en su cuerda un poco y luego lo soltó, cayendo junto a Elsa y la derrotación de un Kraang lejos de ellos. -Elsa, Leo va a volar este lugar!- Él ayudo a su hermana hacia Mikey y Donnie. -¡Tenemos que irnos!- Se deslizaron por el agujero en el techo, dando Leo la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Leo corrió por la habitación, con furia cortar a través de los robots Kraang con facilidad. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, esquivando las explosiones de los cañones del Kraang y saltando hasta las cornisas superiores. Se deslizó a través de otro droide, saltó a otra cornisa y destruyó otro androide. Giró sobre sus talones y se fijó su mirada en la célula de energía por debajo de é ó su Katana y la sostuvo firmemente con las dos manos. Tensar sus músculos y gritando en el esfuerzo, Leo empujó fuera de la cornisa y condujo su hoja recta en el recipiente de la celda de energía.

Segundos antes del disparo de la onda de choque de la célula, la mano de alguien agarro la de Leo. Lo sacaron hasta la parte superior de la máquina de portal y ambos se subieron a una de las lámparas colgantes, a continuación, hasta una viga.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Leo miró para ver quién lo agarró y entrecerró los ojos. -Elsa?-

-No sueltes mi mano. Salta a mi señal.- Elsa dijo tan rápido a Leo.

Leo parpadeó. -¿Por qué volviste?

Elsa fulminó duro. -Por que eres mi hermano mayor.

El tiempo se ralentizó hasta detenerse cerca. Volvió porque es su hermano? Pero aquí la puso en peligro inmenso. ¿No se daba cuenta de que? Y si lo hacía, entonces ¿Por qué seguir a quedarse? A menos que por alguna extraña razón ella realmente se preocupaba por sus hermanos y quería protegerlos, pero ¿Por qué ahora de repente? ¿Cuándo alguna vez arriesga su vida para proteger a sus hermanos, o incluso sólo para el caso de Leo? No es como lo había hecho antes.

Elsa volvió a mirar a la creciente nube de humo. -¡Ahora!

Ella y Leo apartó de la viga, ir a la derecha a través de la claraboya. Una fracción de segundo antes de golpear el cristal, Leo sacó a Elsa en estrecha y se movió por lo que su proyectil alcanzó la claraboya para romperlo. La explosión siguió a una fracción de segundo después, disimulando los dos Ninjas de la nube de humo. Cuando los dos Ninjas abrieron los ojos, la planta se les acercó rápidamente a medida que caían cada vez más lejos de la explosión. Leo se mantuvo más cerca Elsa, de nuevo en movimiento para que pudiera aterrizar en el fondo y posiblemente amortiguar el aterrizaje de su hermana. Elsa cerró los ojos, preparándose para un muy duro aterrizaje.

De repente, alguien gritó y los dos Ninjas sintieron un tirón antes de cambiar la dirección del viento, lo que indica que cayeron hacia arriba en lugar de hacia abajo.

Eh?

Elsa y Leo abrieron los ojos para ver Raph sonriendo a ellos, manteniendo un firme control sobre los brazos de Leo. -En tu cara, la gravedad!- Raph animó.

-Elsa!- Mikey llamo, volando por debajo de Raph. -¡Suéltate!

Leo y Elsa compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa antes de que la tortuga mayor libero suavemente a Elsa, lo que le permitió la caída libre en los brazos de Mikey. Elsa abrazo a su hermano y se reunieron con el resto de los Ninjas voladores.

-Gracias Raph.- Leo dijo, con un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, gran atrapada!- Elsa felicitó.

-De nada, amigos.- Raph asintió.

-No puedo creerlo!- Donnie se quedó sin aliento felizmente. -Salvamos al mundo!

-¡Sí!- Mikey hizo eco. -No fue tan difícil, ¿o si?-

Elsa notó una sombra sobre ellos y volvió la cabeza hacia la fuente de la sombra. -Um...Chicos?

Las tortugas siguieron la mirada de Elsa, viendo una máquina gigantesca, de forma esférica Kraang. En cuestión de segundos, se dieron cuenta de que debe haber sido el Tecnodromo que el Kraang hablo. Los Ninjas aullaron y gritaron de terror, esquivando antenas y extrañas cosas similares a una pistola que sobresalen de la máquina.

Finalmente lograron disparar varias yardas por delante de la Tecnodromo y miraron con horror a la pantalla en forma de hexágono, púrpura / rosa en el frente, mirando casi como un ojo con la franja blanca. Al ver la enorme máquina, se dieron cuenta de que la voladura del TCRI fue una pequeña victoria, si es que se puede llamar así. El Kraang tuvo éxito en traer su Tecnodromo a la Tierra.

Ellos estaban apunto a morir.

-Tengo que dejar de decir cosas como esas. - Mikey gimió.

_**Continuara...**_


	25. La Hora de la Verdad Parte 2

La presencia de la enorme nave Kraang no causó pánico todavía, pero ciertamente causó a todos a congelarse, literalmente,en el lugar y mirar. Nadie en la ciudad de Nueva York sabía qué hacer con la esfera gigante. Ellos ni siquiera saben lo que hizo. Sin embargo, los cinco Ninjas en el cielo sabía exactamente lo que significaba esta esfera, y estaban pensando con razón.

Mikey tragó. -Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo, AAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?- Raph exigió.

-¡Es el fin del mundo!- Leo gritó en el terror.

-De hecho- Donnie corrigió. -Es el fin de la humanidad como forma de vida dominante del planeta. Como cuando los dinosaurios... -

-¿Enserio?- Leo rompió. -Vas a hacer eso ahora?

Donnie frunció el ceño. -Tu perdonaras, pero así manejo el estrés!

-Bueno, tal vez no tenga armas.- Raph sugirio es de esperar. -¿Les parece que tenga armas?

Su respuesta vino de dos explosiones que tiro de la máquina, casi golpeando a Raph y a Leo.

-Creo que si tiene armas!- Leo respondió frenéticamente.

-Si que las tiene.- añadió Elsa con irritación.

Las explosiones se produjeron en multitudes, obligando a los Ninjas que desviarse y disparar fuera del camino. Elsa se encogió cuando una ráfaga pasó junto a la cabeza. Las explosiones peligrosas estimularon la reacción de los ciudadanos de Nueva York, lo que significaba que empezó a correr alrededor en estado de pánico, mientras gritaban como locos. La gente tropezó y casi fue atropellado por otras personas.

-¿Chicos?- Elsa llamó por encima del viento. -Soy todo oídos en términos de lo que se supone que debemos hacer ahora!-

-Estoy pensando!- Leo aseguro.

-Piensa más rápido!- gritó Elsa. Los chicos continuaron volando alrededor, esquivando desesperadamente explosiones Kraang cuando Donnie y Mikey de golpe de repente en uno al otro. Elsa cayó de los brazos de Mikey y los tres Ninjas libres cayeron hacia un techo cercano.

-Donnie!- Leo llamo. -Mikey! Elsa!

Elsa tiró de sus extremidades en un salto mortal y un par de veces, aterrizando como un gato y luego cayendo sobre un techo de apartamentos, mientras que sus dos hermanos que caen se estrellaron en un montón de chatarra al azar cerca. -¿Quién deja un montón de chatarra en un techo de apartamento?-

-Haz esa pregunta cuando no estemos apunto de morir.- Donnie gimió, tirando de él y Mikey de los escombros.

-¿Dónde están Leo y Raph?- Mikey preguntó preocupado. El tres de ellos saltó cuando sus otros dos hermanos volaron sobre su cabeza y luego hizo una mueca cuando chocaron contra una pared.

-¡Vengan!- Elsa instó, tirando hacia arriba de la capucha y despegar para el borde del edificio. Donnie y Mikey seguían de cerca,corriendo por la escalera de incendios y corriendo a Leo y Raph, este último actualmente salio fuera del contenedor de basura en el cual aterrizó.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Donnie preguntó preocupado.

-He estado mejor.- Raph gimió. Todos levantaron la vista en la sombra que cae sobre ellos, mirando el barco Kraang, lo que supuso Elsa que fue el Tecnodromo, muy por encima de sus cabezas. Tal vez los Ninjas del clan Hamato lograron destruir la máquina de portal, pero no antes de la Kraang podrían aportar su mayor arma en la batalla. Con sus alas de murciélago robóticos ya no utilizable (o perdido), la situación parecía claramente en favor de la Kraang.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- Donnie exigió.

Leo se quedó en silencio por un momento, pero sólo una opción ocurrió: la misma opción que le ocurrió cuando ninguno de ellos tenía un plan. -Hay que hablar con Splinter. Rapido.- Él abrió el camino a medida que despegaron por el callejón y en las alcantarillas. No pararon de correr a través de los túneles hasta la entrada a la guarida apareció a la vista. Pero cuando entraron por los torniquetes, Elsa se detuvo.

-Chicos, esta demasiado tranquilo aquí abajo.- Ella anunció. -Algo no esta bien.-

-¿Hola?- Leo llama. -Sensei?-

-¡Abril!- Donnie hizo una bocina con la mano junto a su boca.

-¡Spike!- Raph gritó frenéticamente. Por suerte para él, su mascota tortuga asomó la cabeza del pozo. Aliviado, Raph corrió y recogió la tortuga no mutada y lo colocó en su hombro. -No me des estos sustos.-

-¿Abril?- Elsa llamo, bajando su capucha. -Sr. O'Neil?- Ella ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca. -Papa! ¿Estás ahí?- Miró alrededor de la sala de estar, el resto de sus hermanos se extienden a lo largo de la guarida. -¿Dónde estás?-

Mikey entró en el dojo, esperando ver a su sensei y meditando. En cambio, la zona parecía totalmente vacío de mutante rata. -Hay alguien aquí?- Mikey llamo. Sólo el silencio respondió. Pero algo le decía que no estaba solo. Que algo le tentado a volver la cabeza, y un rápido movimiento inició sus habilidades ninja en marcha para esquivar el personal de su atacante. Pero luego se dio cuenta ... .Kirby O'Neil llevó con el un bo.

-Whoa, que le pasa!- Mikey rompió. Hábilmente todavía suavemente, esquivaba otra media vuelta y empujó Kirby al suelo, saltando a unos pocos pies de distancia. Kirby fulminó con la mirada, el lanzarse con otra oscilación del personal. Mikey, confundido, pero también no querer levantarse de la cabeza llevan fuera, simplemente siguió esquivar los ataques del hombre. Entonces, de la nada, una cabellera rubia familiar apareció detrás de Mikey agarrando el bo con la intención de detener al humano.

-¡¿Sr.O'Neil?!- pregunto Elsa con confusión.-¿Que le pasa?- ella grito cuando Kirby le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

-¡Hey!- gritó Leo. Antes de Kirby podría hacer más daño a Elsa o a Mikey, los otros tres hermanos lo inmovilizaron en el suelo. Elsa saltó hacia atras gimiendo y mirando al humano.

-¿Y ahora que le esta pasando?- Raph pregunto.

-Chicos, miren esto.- Donnie señaló a la parte posterior del cuello de Kirby. Todo el mundo siguió su punto de ver una pieza de metal en el cuello del hombre, actualmente parpadear con una luz de color rosa púrpura todo lo que podían reconocer.

Donnie retiro con cuidado el dispositivo de metal del cuello de Kirby, todo el mundo haciendo una mueca de la larga aguja que mantiene en su lugar. Donnie se quedó mirando el pequeño dispositivo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido determinado, la misma cara que siempre hizo la hora de analizar algo misterioso.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Leo.

-Creo que es para controlar la mente.- Donnie especuló.

Raph tomó el dispositivo con una sonrisa retorcida. -¿De verdad?- Se lanzó para el cuello de Mikey en broma, sin embargo, la tortuga más pequeña todavía asustado hasta Elsa podría empujar a la tortuga de mal genio de su hermano.

-Raph.- Leo regañó, deteniendo el ataque lúdico de la tortuga. Un suave gemido les llamó la atención, y se volvió para ver a Kirby, finalmente despertandose. Se acercaron hacia él, sin embargo, le dieron espacio para respirar.

-Sr. O'Neil?- preguntó Donnie. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

Kirby no se veía bien; de hecho, parecía que simplemente se salió con un terrible crimen. -He hecho algo terrible.- Les dijo a los Ninjas.

-No fue su culpa Sr. O'Neil.- Donnie aseguró. -Ahora diganos lo que pasó.-

Kirby suspiro. -Creo que el Kraang hizo una alianza con su enemigo Destructor-.

-Bueno, eso no puede ser tan malo.- dijo Elsa, esperanzada. -Así que el Kraang puede darle mutágeno a Destructor; ¿y qué?

-Y eso no es todo.- Kirby continuó. -Temo que Destructor le entrego a Abril a al Kraang.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Elsa.

-Destructor secuestrado a Abril?!- Donnie aulló.

-Y Sensei fue rescatarla!- Raph se dio cuenta.

-¿Donde la tienen ahora?- Donnie preguntó a Kirby rápidamente.

-La llevaron al Tecnodromo.- informó Kirby.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Raph. El sonido de la televisión les llamó la atención, y se quedó mirando la escena de caos mientras que un reportero de noticias hablaba.

\- Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe en vivo. Pandemonium en las calles donde un tecnodomo... de..terror ... .dome vuela sobre el centro.-

-Oigan, cada minuto es mas aterrador!- Mikey gimió.

-Escapamos de esa horrible esfera!- Raph gruñó. -Y ahora tenemos que abordarla?-

-Dentro de unas horas, este mundo ya no existirá.- Kirby dijo con tristeza. -El Kraang quiere que Abril le ayude a conquistar la tierra pero no pueden hacerlo sin Elsa.

-¡Lo que faltaba!- dijo Elsa con irritación, sus deseos de asesinar a esos pulpos rosados crecieron enormemente pero se tranquilizo al pensar que sin ella, el Kraang no iba a poder dominar la tierra pero la pregunta era; ¿Por que? ¿Por que ella?

-¿Por que Elsa están importante para ellos?- pregunto Leo quitandole las palabras de la boca a Elsa.

-Por sus extraños poderes y energía.- explico Kirby.-El Kraang solo vino a la tierra por Elsa, planean llevársela y destruir la tierra.

-Pero eso no va a suceder.- Elsa aseguró con firmeza. -Vamos a salvar a Abril.

* * *

Elsa, aunque nadie lo notara, estaba pensando que todo esto ocurrió por su sus extraños poderes, extraterrestres estaban apunto de destruir la tierra pero ella solo sabia que tenia un solo poder, el poder de controlar el hielo y la nieve, dudaba mucho que los Kraang quieran congelar el mundo entero con ellos.

La superficie era un completo caos. La gente de todo el mundo estaban gritando y corriendo, completamente en estado de pánico. Lo que es más, la Technodrome había prescindido de algún tipo de capsulas, y así fueron precipitándose por toda la ciudad, recogiendo a los humanos.

En este momento, los chicos y ella estábamos agazapados detrás de algunos coches abandonados. Por otro lado había un gran grupo de Kraangdroides , y una capsula.

-Debemos subir a una de esas capsulas.- dijo Leo.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto Donnie asomando la cabeza.-Hay ocho Kraangdroides de aqui hasta alla.-

-Abra que distraerlo.-dijo Elsa con firmeza.

-¿Cuantos dijeron que había?- pregunto Raph con irritación a la idea de Leo

-Disfrazándonos de robots! Entraremos.-sugirió Mikey pero dio una sonrisa nerviosa a la mirada de sus hermanos mayores.

-O podría entrar a sus códigos de seguridad y..- Donnie solto.

-Elsa ya se encargo.- dijo Raph apuntando donde se encontraba su hermana humana.

Las tres tortugas alzaron la vista hacia donde apuntaba su hermano enmascarado de rojo Si, damas y caballeros: Elsa congelo a los ocho Kraang, para luego destruirlos con su Katana y estaba arriba de la capsula sonriendo, cruzo los brazos mirando a sus hermanos con una mirada de 'les gane'.

-O..eso..funcionaria.- dijo Leo un tanto confundido y orgulloso de su hermanita.

-Eso fue divertido.- dijo la Kunoichi.

-Andando!- a la orden de Leo,las cuatro tortugas y la chica entraron a la capsula.

Todos estaban puestos de rodillas como la capsula se cerro. Unos momentos después, la cápsula flotaba un poco, y luego comenzó a flotar en el cielo. La capsula alcanza más y más al Technodrome, hasta una pequeña puerta se abrió y la cápsula flotaba a través de él. El interior no era más que un largo pasillo, aparentemente interminable de cámaras. Cientos de otras vainas estaban flotando por el pasillo, algunos se quitó en diferentes cámaras por las garras mecánicas.

-Bien chicos es el momento,a las tres.- dijo Leo.-Uno...dos..tres.-

Raph agarró el borde de la pantalla de vidrio y la hizo girar abrió. Todos saltaron, pero sus cuerpos fueron levantados en el aire. Elsa hizo una voltereta hacia atrás como grito de sorpresa, sus hermanos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Woow!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?- Raph se quedó sin aliento.

-Creo que el Kraang olvido pagar la factura de gravedad- dijo Elsa intentando sostenerse de algo.

Un segundo más tarde, una garra mecánica salió disparada y agarró Mikey, tirando de él hacia la cámara. Ella dió un grito ahogado en estado de shock. Entonces, detrás de ella, escucho un poco de metal desplazamiento alrededor. Giro la cabeza para ver otra garra de unos espacios de nuevo disparar a Mikey para volver a salir. Él gimió, girando en el aire ligeramente.

-Parece que Kraang ah generado anti gravitones-, dijo Donnie, que explico la falta de gravedad.

-Y, ¿Tu podrías generar anti anti-gravitones?- Leo le preguntó.

-¿Osea gravitones?

-Sí.

-No.

-Chicos voy a vomitar.- Mikey los advirtió -Hacia abajo. O hacia a un lado. Pero una cosa es segura, si voy a vomitar.

-No me importa donde vomites.- dijo Elsa con firmeza. -Siempre que no sea hacia mí!

-Tenemos un trabajo pendiente- Leo recordó. Todos se prendieron a una capsula que paso, los hermanos continuaron por el túnel, teniendo cuidado de evitar las patrullas Kraang.

-La gravedad cero es increíble!- dijo Mikey con emoción.-Kraang debería organizar un desfile de carnaval.- sugirio.

-Yo no hidria a ese desfile.- dijo Elsa.

-Ah, creo que les interesa mas en destruir la tierra.- dijo Le mirando a sus hermanos menores.

-Pueden ser las dos.- Mikey continuo.

De repente, se oyó un fuerte grito penetrante que se hizo eco de todos a través de las cámaras. Elsa pensó lo peor.

-Es Abril!- Donnie lloro, preocupado por la chica.

-¿Podrias decirlo mas fuerte?- Raph pregunto con sarcasmo. -Es que creo que no te oyo todo el Tecnodromo.-

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, lo que parecía cincuenta flotantes extranjeros Kraang repente apareció en la entrada de la cámara de la que estaban.

-Um Raph- llamó Elsa señalando con su dedo detras de su hermano de mascara roja.

Raph contempló con sorpresa antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Olvidalo si lo hicieron.- saco sus armas,los hermanos se lanzaron a los alienígenas mediante la gravedad cero a rebotar de forma impredecible.

* * *

Elsa esquivo varios disparos de los Kraang en sus mini naves,dio una patada mortal a dos Kraang que se acercaron a ella.

-Aléjense pulpo rosados- Elsa grito lanzando rayos de hielo a los Kraang.

Los gritos de Abril volvieron a escucharse

Las tortugas y su hermana humana tomaron una tajo para llegar hasta Abril, la Kunoichi se quedo helada al ver un gigantesco Kraang en frente de Abril, quien estaba atada a una cama de metal con un casco en su cabeza.

El Kraang Supremo dijo -Abril O'Neil, tu mente pertenece a Kraang , pronto tu mundo será la mutación planetaria empiece...- Enfoque de la energía mental recogido el centro, el Technodrome se ilumino mientras se prepara para disparar, a los ciudadanos en pánico. -Presenciaras el fin de su especia!

-No si podemos evitarlo!- Leo declaró, llamando la atención de la masiva Kraang a su posición colgando de los cables de la máquina.

La criatura parpadeó, luego se volvió su fea cabeza hacia ellos.

-Las tortugas.- dijo el Kraang Supremo pero abrió los ojos al ver a Elsa.-Al fin, la fuente de poder esta en frente de Kraang.- sonrio con malicia.-A Kraang no lo detendrá unos patéticos mutantes.

-Al menos no somos extraterrestres tontos.- dijo Mikey

Elsa estaba apunto de lanzar un ráfaga de hielo directo a los ojos del extranjero pero sus intenciones se detuvieron cuando unas ondas de color morada bidimensionales fueron lanzadas desde la cabeza del Kraang Supremo hacia ella.

De repente Elsa sintió que estaba entrando a su mente, sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, robando su energía. La voz de Kraang Supremo resonaba una y otra vez y no se detenía, una parte del cable que ella sujetaba, comenzó escarcharse tornándose blanco y a congelarse lentamente, la acción provenía de sus manos por lo que significaba que sus poderes se estaban descontrolando.

Las paredes del Tecnodromo empezaban a escarcharse, Elsa comenzó a parpadear sucesivamente con inmensa rapidez, su vista se estaba nublando, cerro sus ojos al sentir punzadas en la cabeza, de repente sintió como si una daga se le clavaba en la cabeza, metafóricamente, ocasionando que soltara un grito de terror y dolor.

-¡Elsa!- gritaron las tortugas con preocupación.

Elsa no recordó que había soltado el cable y se encontraba en en suelo cubriéndose los oidos

-Kraang al fin encontró lo que Kraang busco hace millones de años- dijo Kraang supremo.-La fuente de poder y energía conocida como Elsa Hamato.

-¡Basta!- Elsa grito cubriéndose la cabeza aterrada al momento que sus ojos azules brillaban.-¡Detente!

-El plan de Kraang funciono,tu energía y poder pertenecer a Kraang.- dijo Kraang Supremo al parecer disfrutando del sufrimiento de la chica.

-¡Raph rápido!- grito Leo soltándose aterrizando al lado de su hermana.

Raph hizo lo que ordenó Leo, y se lanzó hacia delante, con el objetivo de una poderosa patada justo entre los ojos del monstruo Kraang. A medida que el extranjero chilló, las ondas de bidimencionales se detuvieoron, Donnie fue a ayudar a Abril. Donnie consiguió la mesa de metal que bajar. Los brazos que sujetaban a Abril la soltaron y retiro el dispositivo de su cabeza. Casi se cayó hacia adelante, pero Donnie la cogió en sus brazos. Un segundo después levantó la cabeza y la mirada hacia él, sonriendo.

-Eres mi héroe ...- dijo en sueños. El rostro de Donnie fue directamente rojo como él rió alegremente hacia ella

Elsa se puso de pie con la ayuda de Leo, la tortuga le paso un brazo por los hombros mientras la sostenía, la chica se tambaleo un poco hasta que recupero la cordura.

-Tranquila.- dijo Leo mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa. -Ya termino.

-Hey, rísitas!- Raph dijo en serio, por lo que Donnie mirada hacia él. -Hay que salir de aquí.

Donnie levantó a Abril en su caparazón, que lleva a su ya que todos ellos empezaron a subir de nuevo los cables.

Los llevó diez minutos para encontrar una salida. Tuvieron que volver a las capsulas para que pudieran encontrar una cápsula de escape para salir de aquí. Donnie se quedó en el centro del grupo, llevando todavía a Abril sobre su espalda. El equipo tuvo una dificultad esquivando el fuego láser como a su alrededor la subida de tensión causada por Elsa quien seguía débil, haciendo que el Tecnodromo empezara desmoronarse alrededor como pequeñas explosiones que rompían a cabo a través de la nave; incluso la gravedad fue volviendo poco a poco. A medida que las capsulas que contienen los seres humanos se deshicieron a la seguridad, los Ninjas llevan a cabo innumerables a Kraang ya que buscan desesperadamente su propia cápsula de escape.

Con el tiempo, llegaron al final de la sala, estában corriendo hacia abajo y llegaron a una habitación. Elsa miro hacia arriba y vio el pasillo largo y de capsulas por encima de ellos. Todos tendrían que subir para llegar a una de las capsulas. La Kunoichi saco un gancho de agarre. Señalo hacia arriba tan alto como podría ir, y disparo hacia fuera. El gancho aterrizó a media altura y enganchado en uno de los niveles.

En ese momento, varios más alejados de arriba comenzaron a cobrar hacia abajo a ellos, disparando rayos láser hacia ellos. Todos empezaron saltando sobre los niveles, tratando de llegar tan alto como pudieran. De repente, hubo un crujido fuerte, y las paredes comenzaron a congelars caer hacia adelante.

Algunos Kraang flotaban hacia ellos, pero Elsa golpeo a dos de ellos de vuelta con su Katana, y golpeó uno con sus nudillos. Más adelante, varios Kraangdroides aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra los Ninjas. Mikey y Raph que estaban más adelante y lo eliminaron, dejando libre el resto del camino para continuar.

-Leo! Tengo una pregunta!- Mikey llama.

-Puede esperar?

-No lo creo. Acabamos con ese enorme Kraang?

-Sí Mikey, así es.- Mikey a la respuesta de Leo, no estaba seguro.

-Entonces ¿Por qué nos esta siguiendo?!- Fiel a la palabra de Mikey.

Kraang Supremo no sólo estaba vivo y bien, ella estaba dentro del androide último Kraang, un cuerpo mecánico de altura de veinticinco pies con miembros largos tentáculos y lo peor de todo lo que era por venir por ellos. Sin posibilidad de luchar esa monstruosidad y escapar con sus vidas, los chicos hicieron lo único que podían hacer y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, Kraang Supero disparó ráfagas de energía mortales en ellos.

-Kraang atrapara a la conocida como Elsa Hamato- grito el Kraang grito cuando un tentáculo intento atraparla, Elsa tuvo que saltar y usar el tentáculo como soporte para dar un salto mortal y aterrizar al lado de sus hermanos y seguir huyendo.

-Escúchenme, al frente hay una fuente de salida!- Donnie gritó.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Delante de ellos, a unos cincuenta pies de distancia, había una sola cápsula de escape. Si pudieran permanecer delante del monstruo, entonces podrían lograrlo, entrar en la cápsula, y escapar sin preocupaciones.

Al igual que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, pie de metal del Kraang pisoteó, y Elsa fue derribada en una de las cámaras de abajo. Gritó, y Leo se detuvo en seco. El Kraang se inclinó hacia delante para mirar hacia abajo de la cámara de Elsa y no se concretó, y la pistola en la parte superior de su cabeza comenzó a encenderse.

-Aléjate de mi hermana!- Leo gritó.

Dio un salto hacia delante, levantando su Katana, y cortó el arma fuera de la cabeza del Kraang. Se deslizo hacia adelante de rodillas, con parada en el borde. La niña estaba a unos pocos pies abajo de la cámara, presionando sus manos y pies contra la pared para no caerse.

-Sube hermanita.- Elsa agarro la mano de Leo, la tortuga mayor subió a la humana, justo a tiempo, ya que el Kraang Supremo reanudo su persecución. Como sus hermanos y Abril ya se encontraban en la capsula de escape, esperándolos.

-No tienen escapatoria, mutantes!- el Kraang Supremo gritó.

Leo y Elsa se detuvieron, volviéndose a mirar a Kraang, que no estaba tan lejos de ellos.

-Todos ustedes morirán aquí!

Esto era malo. Esto era muy, muy mala. No estaba tan lejos, que nunca había que hacer en el tiempo. Pueden haber detenido al Tecnodromo pero Elsa sabia la misión no había terminado hasta que regresaran casa, miro a Leo, con la esperanza que tenía un plan para ello. Vio que estaba mirando a Kraang, su firma de cara y conjunto. En ese momento, pudo oír las palabras de su Padre haciendo eco en su cabeza.

_'Con el mundo en juego lo único importante es que completes tu misión. No importas lo que tengas que sacrificar... o a **quién**.'_

De repente se dio cuenta de que Leo tenía de hecho un plan, y Elsa no estaba de acuerdo en nada.

-No lo hagas.- le dijo humilde.

Leo miró hacia ella. -¿No hacer qué?

-No hagas lo que estás pensando.

-No sabes lo que estoy pensando.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

Kraang chilló, pisando más hacia elos. Si ella iba a hacer algo, tenía que hacerlo ahora. Leo suspiró y apartó la mirada de la Kunoichi.

-No hay otra manera, Elsa,- dijo. -Si no hago esto, entonces todos moriremos.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué tiene que ser tú?

-Soy el líder, es mi responsabilidad.

Miro a Leo con firmeza, a continuación, la vista hacia Kraang que estaba cada vez más cerca. Suspiro, colgando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Tienes razón ... eres el líder, y que dependemos de ti.

Leo asintió, y agarró a los Nunchakus de Mikey en sus manos. Pero, ella agarró su muñeca para detenerlo.

-Sin embargo, me hice una promesa a mi misma que llegaran a casa a salvo.- susurro. -Y tengo la intención de cumplir esa promesa ... no importa qué.

Y antes de que Leo podía hacer nada, Elsa arrebato los Nunchakus de él y le dio una patada en el torso, tirándolo hacia atrás contra la cápsula. La Kunoichi dio media vuelta y corrió hacia delante, tirando de la cadena a su máxima longitud. Oyó los otros gritando su nombre, pero no les hizo caso. Siguió corriendo hasta que estaba a los pies de Kraang, entonces azotado la cadena como se levanto de un salto en el aire. Salto a su alrededor, enredando sus brazos y piernas en la cadena. Cuando por fin lo había atado, aterrizo detrás de él, sosteniendo la cadena con todas sus fuerzas. Saco uno de sus Tanto, empujando a través de la cadena y lo clavo al suelo. Que no duraría más de unos pocos segundos, y ella congelo el resto de la cadena. Kraang Supremo chilló, tirando contra las restricciones.

-Elsa, vuelve aquí!- Leo gritó.

-¡No!- Grito Elsa entre dientes. -Salgan de aquí, ahora!

-Elsa, ¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó Raph.

-No puedes hacer esto, nenita!- exclamó Mikey.

-¡Claro que puedo!- Elsa se rompió

'La fuente de energía debía morir, o de lo contrario, los Kraang jamas se detendrían.'

La cadena se desprendió del cuchillo, y ella clavó los talones de los pies en el suelo, sosteniendo aun la cadena. El metal estaba cortando en sus guantes ahora y pudo sentir que sus manos comenzaban a sangrar, pero aguanto.

-Elsa, te estoy dando una orden directa!- Leo le gritó. -¡Vuelve aquí!

-No hay tiempo para discutir!- grito Elsa. -No puedo aguantar por mucho tiempo! Tienen que irse, ahora!

A pesar de que casi no lo podía ver, podía decir que entendía. Apreto los dientes, sosteniendo la cadena tan fuerte como pudo. Oyó el grito de Leo, -¡Vamos!- Se sintió aliviada por un momento. Oyó a Raph empezar a discutir, pero vio a Donnie tirar de él hacia atrás como Leo se metió en la vaina.

-Elsa!- Raph gritó.

-Debemos irnos ya!

Mikey cerró el protector de vidrio, y la capsula comenzó a volar hacia atrás. De repente, las cadenas rompieron, y ella cayo hacia atrás, aterrizando de lado. Sus manos sangrientas de golpe en el suelo, y que dolían dolorosamente. Miro hacia arriba para ver la sesión de la capsula de nuevo fuera de la puerta justo cuando Kraang giró hacia ellos. Los otros estaban a salvo.

Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente, preguntándose si había alguna manera de salir. Entonces, se puse de pie y comenzó a correr hacia adelante. Salio corriendo por debajo del Kraang y hacia la puerta. Apretó sus manos al momento que sintió el frió recorrer por su cuerpo, dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta, esperando contra toda esperanza que pudiera reventar a través.

* * *

'Elsa'

Lo último que las tortugas vieron fue como se rompieron las cadenas y Elsa cayendo sobre su espalda antes del disparo de la capsula hacia atrás, tirando de ellos a través de la puerta. En segundo, estaban fuera de la capsula comenzó a caer, hasta que finalmente aterrizó en el Océano Atlántico. La capsula flotó hasta la superficie y el escudo se abrió.

-No ... no lo puedo creer!- dijo Donnie. -¡Lo logramos!

Hubo un fuerte sonido de detrás de las tortugas y Abril, y todos se volvieron a ver el Tecnodromo que caía del cielo. Se mantuvo cayendo y cayendo hasta que finalmente, se estrelló en el agua. El movimiento desplaza la superficie, haciendo que la inclinación de la vaina. A medida que la capsula comenzó a asentarse, todos miramos para ver el Tecnodromo se hundía lentamente más y más en el agua.

-Elsa!- gritó Mikey. -No…!

Todos observaron con tristeza como vieron el último bit del Tecnodromo se hundía por debajo de la superficie. Se terminó.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido ...- gimió Mikey.

-Elsi ...- Donnie suspiro.

Abril dejó escapar un ruido suave, apoyándose en el pecho de Donnie.

-No ...- Abril respiraba.

Raph tropezó hacia atrás hasta que se encontré con la pared de la capsula, y se cayo al suelo. Elsa Elsa ... se había ido. Así. Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba gritando en protesta, pero el sabía que era verdad. Miro hacia arriba cuando oyó un gemido de frustración de Leo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo enojado. -No debería haber dejado que ella! Podría haber ... Debería haber sólo …

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras caía de rodillas, con la cara entre las manos. Raph suspiro, bajando la cabeza. Dios ... ¿Cómo se supone que le van a explicar esto a Splinter?

-Aw, eso es tan dulce.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento.

-... Elsa?

Giro su cabeza, y se quedo sin aliento. Su hermana estaba en el agua, nadando lentamente hacia ellos. Su cabeza estaba amenazando con pasar por debajo, pero se las arregló para mantener su cara hacia arriba. Ella sonrió mientras flotaba hacia sus hermanos y su amiga.

-Hola chicos.- dijo en una voz sin aliento. -¿Cómo les va?

Raph y Leo se pusieron de pie. Todos los demás se quedaron sin aliento, mirando encantados.

.-Elsa ...!- Raph jadeo. -Tu ... pequeña tonta! Nos diste un buen susto!

Ella sonrió, y débilmente sus manos levantó hacia fuera. Ella casi se cae por debajo de la superficie, pero Leo y Raph agarró al instante sus brazos y tiró de ella con suavidad. Ella cayó al suelo, que parecía muy cansado. A la vez, Raph salto hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, Leo, Mikey y Donnie hicieron lo mismo. A la vez, todos empezaron a aplaudir y reír.

-Ganamos…!- Mikey gritó con alegría. -Aw hombre, los amo hermanos!

Hubo fuerte que salpica por todas partes, y todos miraron. Todas las capsulas que se encontraban dentro del Tecnodromo fueron apareciendo por fuera del agua. Hombres, mujeres, niños, incluso los animales estaban saliendo. Las personas todos aplaudieron y gritaron, feliz.

Las tortugas volvieron para mirar a Elsa como Abril la dejo de abrazar. Ella les sonrió, y ellos devolvieron la sonrisa. Entonces Leo extendió la mano y golpeo suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo!- Leo se rompió.

Ella se rió entre dientes. -Sí, intrépido líder.

Leo rodó los ojos. Luego su mirada se posó en sus manos. Eran cortadas severamente y estaban sangrando mucho. Leo las agarró y las miró con severidad. Donnie fue instantáneamente hacia adelante, sosteniendo un rollo de venda blanca en sus manos. Lo desenrolló y empezó a envolver alrededor de sus palmas.

-¿Que estabas pensando?- Leo dijo, medio riendo. -¿En sacrificarte en mi lugar?

Ella no respondió inmediatamente. Ella esperó hasta que Donnie terminara envolviendo sus manos antes de girar sonriendo a Leo.

-Te lo dije. Me prometí a mi misma que llegarían a casa, y sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas.

Leo la miró con incredulidad. Luego sacudió la cabeza, alcanzando hacia adelante y tirando de ella en otro abrazo.

-Esa estúpida moral tuya va a hacer que te maten hermanita.

Elsa rió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

-¿Segura que estás bien?

-Si, Mikey.- dijo Elsa con la voz un poco áspera. -No perdí tanta sangre. Estoy bien, lo prometo.

El asintió. Cuando entraron en la guarida, una vez más, lo primero que Elsa hizo fue ir al dojo. Tenía que ver a Splinter. Se arrastro lentamente hacia el dojo, y podía sentir los ojos de los demás en ella como entro en el dojo. Sonrió. Splinter estaba dentro, de pie delante de su santuario. Entro.

-Padre?

Se dio la vuelta.

-Hijos míos…

Miro detrás de ella. Los demás estaban todos de pie detrás de Elsa. Supongo que la seguían y no se había dado cuenta. Se dio la vuelta a Splinter, caminando lentamente hacia adelante.

-Lo hicimos, Padre.- le dijo humilde. -Vencimos al Kraang. Nosotros ... salvamos el mundo.

Splinter le quedó mirando. Luego marcharon hacia adelante y agarró sus brazos suavemente.

-Elsa, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó. -Tus manos ... ¿Qué has hecho?

Bajo la cabeza. -Lo siento, Padre. Yo sé lo que dijiste antes y iba a cumplirlo...Pero..

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Splinter tiró de ella suavemente hacia adelante y la abrazó. Elsa sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija-, le susurró. -De todos ustedes. Me siento honrado en llamarlos mis hijos.

Tan pronto como él dijo eso, Elsa oyó pasos como sus hermanos entraron y se unieron en el abrazo. Elsa rió entre lágrimas mientras estaban sentados allí durante unos momentos antes de separarse.

* * *

-¿Quién salvó al mundo ?!- Mikey preguntó alegremente.

-¡Nosotros salvamos al mundo!- Elsa y sus hermanos vitorearon.

-¡¿Dije que quien salvó al mundo?!

-¡Nosotros salvamos al mundo!

-Dije que….-

-¡Ya basta de preguntar!- Raph se rompió.

-Salvamos al mundo ...- murmuró.

Entonces, Raph agarró una de las muchas cajas de pizza que ponen todo el salón, y se golpeó en la cara de Mikey. La caja cayó para revelar una Mikey sonriente con una rebanada de pizza en la boca.

-No se puede mantener para siempre el canto, Mikey,- Elsa se rió, tomando un bocado de su propia pizza.

Al mirar alrededor, vio a Abril entrar en el dojo. Curiosamente, la siguío. Seguio caminando hasta que estaba en la entrada. fue de pie detrás de Splinter, que parecía estar mirando a la vieja foto de su familia. Esto me hizo un poco confundido, pero se distrajo de esta antes que Abril hablar.

-Sensei, me quiero disculpar ... por la forma en que hablé …

Splinter colocó la foto de nuevo en el santuario antes de darse la vuelta.

-No tienes que- dijo suavemente. -Hablaste con tu corazón. Me siento aliviado de que hallas regresado con bien.

La Kunoichi sonrió. Entonces, Splinter levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hija.

-Elsa.- dijo. -Por favor ven aquí.

Parpadeo y lentamente caminó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo de pie al lado de Abril.

-Lo siento, yo no estaba tratando de espiar..

-No, no." Splinter dijo un poco rápidamente. -No es eso.

Splinter dio un paso hacia ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Elsa, lo que has hecho esta tarde me ha demostrado que has crecido mucho y muy bien desde la primera vez que te vi cuando eras una bebe. Has demostrado lo que se necesita para ser realmente una Kunoichi, y un protector de esta familia.- colocó su mano en la mejilla de su hija. -Nunca he estado más orgulloso de ti ... hija miá.

Elsa sonrió hacia él con amor.

-Gracias Padre.

Pero ella pareció ver su cara que se desplazan un poco en eso, pero él siguió sonriendo hacia ella mientras quitaba la mano. Aún así, no pudo dejar de notar que se veía un poco más de lo habitual cuando subrayó 'hija mía'.

-¿Qué sucede, Sensei?- Leo pregunto. Debió venir detrás de ella.

-Destructor me revelo algunas cosas...- Splinter dijo humilde, pero no continuó después de eso.

Elsa frunció el ceño. -¿Qué cosas, Padre?

Splinter parpadeó, y luego la miro a ella y Leo. Él sonrió.

-Dejemoslo para otra ocasión, mis hijos,- dijo, poniendo una mano en cada uno de sus hombros. -Esta noche, es de celebración! La verdad, no todos los días salvan al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre.

-No se puede discutir con esa lógica.- Elsa dijo, haciendo que Leo soltara una risa.

-¡Eso es verdad!- Mikey dijo, apareciendo de repente con los demás, lanzando sus brazos por encima del hombro. -Repitanlo! ¡¿Quien salvo al mundo ... ?!

-Mikey,- dijeron todos en tono molesto.

Mikey se quejó.

-¡Nosotros salvamos al mundo!- los cinco saltaron en el aire.

* * *

-No puedo seguir con esto.- Elsa camino en círculos con la mirada asustada.

Era de noche en la guarida, después de festejar su victoria, todos se fueron a dormir pero Elsa seguía despierta, algo la aterraba.

-No puedo ocultarlo mas.- dijo frotando sus manos con terror.-¡¿De que servirá? ! ¡No cambiaría nada! No se puede cambiar el destino...Todo es mi culpa.

* * *

-Ocultate todo lo que quieras..- dijo seriamente una voz profunda. -Por que no importa a donde vallas, ya que cada paso te acerca mas a mi, Elsa.


	26. La Situación Mutante

Meses han pasado desde la derrota de los Kraang,Elsa se encontraba con sus hermanos corriendo sobre los edificios de New York,ese era el unico momento que la kunoichi no sentia terror por ninjas del Clan Hamato estaban mas felices que cualquier cosa o persona.

"Y tome mi Sai y reduje el craneo de ese Kraangdroide." relato Raph sentado en la ventana de un edificio con Donnie a su lado,entonces el ninja rojo dio su sai contra un tuberia que volco un hilo de agua verde."Fue genial."

"Si Raph." Donnie rio."Y yo use mi gran conocimiento cientifico para acabar con un portal entredimencional." relato orgullamente."Fue igual que increible."

"¿Que hay del Maestro Splinter?" pregunto Leo."Hubiera querido verlo acabar con Destructor." el salto del poste hasta la calle donde Mikey se encontraba patinando.

"Me hubiera gustado verlo" dijo Elsa aterrizando de ciclillas en un poste."Esa si debio ser la pelea del siglo."

"Y..." Mikey dijo deteniendose."No hay que olvidar al demonio queso cotash,de no haberlo metido en ese microondas,hubiera inundado el mundo de queso viviente."termino con tono dramatico.

Elsa se paro en seco a la relatación de Mikey como sus demas hermanos,rodando los ojos.

"Por vijesima segunda vez Mikey." dijo Raph ahora en el suelo con Leo y Donnie detras de el."No ah existido un demonio quedo cotash ¡jamas!."

"¿No lo vieron?" Mikey volteo la cabeza seriamente.

"¡No!" grito Raph.

"Entonces como saben ¿ah?" pregunto la tortuga enmascarada naranja

"¡¿Que?! ¡Yo! ¡Ah! ¡No tiene sentido!..¡Dahg!" Raph resoplo desanimado,Elsa vio como se formaba una sonrisa debil en el."Esta bien,demonio del queso,lo que tu digas." le siguio el juego a su hermano menor.

"¡Nosotros..somos..increibles" Leo celebro alzando sus brazos al aire

"¡Woo!" le siguio Donnie como Raph y Mikey chocaron un alto tres.

"Somos invencibles" añadio Elsa.

Mas tarde ella y sus hermanos continuaron saltando por los edificios gritando.

"El mes del Kraang es la gran celebración de la derrota" grito Mikey haciendo volteretas.

"¿Pasamos a casa de Abril?" Donnie sugirio.

Elsa tuvo que parar antes de chocar contra Mikey al oir a su hermano genio ¿de verdad dijo eso?

"Estamos a cuadra y media." puso una mano en su barbilla como pensando."Y seis ¡no! siete metros de su departamento."

"Hermano me das miedo." dijo Elsa con irritación.

"Si eso no es nada extraño Donnie" dijo Raph siguiendo a su hermana.

* * *

Elsa se apoyo en el barandal del balcón cuando Donnie dio unos golpecitos a la ventana.

"Apuestodrama para Abril O'Neil" dijo Donnie alegremente.

Elsa palmeo su cara y Raph gimio a lo estupido que sonaba eso.

"¿No te da pena decir eso?" Raph pregunto a su hermano genio.

Elsa sonrio como Abril abrio la ventana,la kunoichi vio la su amiga humana se veia nerviosa.

"¡Hey, chicos!" la pelirroja sonaba nerviosa mirando hacia atras."Que gusto verlos ¿Pueden quedarse en la escalera contra incendios?"

"Parece que nos estas evitando Abril" dijo Leo.

Abril lanzo un fuerte suspiro sentándose en la ventana.

"No es culpa mia." dijo la chica humana mayor."Las pesadillas de papa por el secuestro estan empeorando, esta tan asustado que no me deja salir de noche."

Kirby O'Neil apareció detrás de ella con una mirada de preocupación.

"Lo siento Abril ¿Que tal si Kraang esta merodeando, esperando, acechando" dijo Kirby y Elsa trago fuertemente."Hare lo que sea para protegerte."

"Papa." Abril suspiro."Ya puedo cuidarme sola y..." señalo a Elsa y las tortugas."Voy a estar con ellos,mas segura no puedo estar."

El Sr.O'Neil bajo la mirada como pensando y la levanto mirando a los señalados.

"Creanos Sr.O'Neil." dijo Mikey."Destructor y esas masas amorfas ya no existen." aseguro.

* * *

Las tortugas y su hermana estaban en la guarida,Elsa estaba escuchando su MP3,Donnie en su laboratorio y Mikey,Leo y Raph jugando con el Comunicador Kraang como balon

"¡Woo! ¡Quemados ninja!" exclama Mikey extendiendo la palma de su mano,el grito y salto cuando el "balon" se dirigia a el."¡Fallaste de nuevo Leo!" atrapo el balon y lo lanzo hacia Leo.

"¡Toma esto!" Leo grito y le dio una patada mortal al balon mandandolo directo a Elsa.

Elsa grito y se hagacho tan rapido al momento que Raph dio una voltereta hacia delante y atrapo el balon.

"¡Mas cuidado Leonardo!" ella grito con enfado a su hermano mayor.

"¡Esto es para ti!" Raph grito lanzando el balon que dio contra el columpio de nehumatico,la maquina de pinball y entro al dojo,Elsa pudo ver a su padre que golpeo el balon con su baston y la mando directo a la sala.

"¡Cuidado Abril!" Elsa dijo cuando vio a su amiga humana quien entraba a la guarida con cajas de pizza,la nombrada esquibo con dificultad el balon que dio contra los torniquetes entrando al laboratorio de Donnie.

"¡Estas fuera Leo!" Raph dijo señalando a la tortuga mayor.

"¡Con un rebote no cuenta!" Leo protesto.

Elsa hizo una mueca cuando Donnie salio de su laboratorio,en su rostro se mostraba que estaba molesto."¡¿Que estan haciendo?!" pregunto molesto la tortuga genio.

"Jugando quemados tonto." dijo Mikey,el solto un gritito cuando el balon le dio en el estomago.

"Eso debio doler.." dijo Elsa.

"¡¿Con la esfera de Comunicación Kraang?!" dijo con irritación Donnie y agarro con una sola mano en balon."Esto es una rara y fragil pieza de tegnologia extraterrestre,no pueden estar..."

"¡Ahh! vives en un vaso de agua Donnie." expreso Raph con enfado."El Kraang ya no existe." dice cruzando los brazos.

"Sii,relajate Donnie" dijo Mikey detras de su hermano genio poniendo las manos en sus hombros."Esto es una fiesta."

Elsa se paro cuando vio a su padre entrar a la sala.

"Hijos mios." dijo Splinter."Se que siguen regosijandose por la derrota de nuestros enemigos pero la gran pregunta permanece."

Elsa vio como Mikey se sento en los escalones tranquilamente.

"¿Si los panqueques pueden hablar?" pregunto levantando un dedo demostrando su punto.

"¿Realmente derrotamos al enemigo?,Destructor es un enemigo astuto y paciente que sabe esperar." dijo Splinter con seriedad.

Elsa sintio un escalofrio en su espalda al escuchar ese nombre.

"Pero Sensei,usted dijo que Destructor perdio todo el sentido del honor que tenia." dijo Leo."Jamas volveremos a verlo."

"Si y si se presentara." dijo Raph,saco sus sais y los hizo girar."Y nos encargamos de todo."

Lo cinco ninjas pasaron por detras de su sensei dispuesto a retirarse pero..

"Tomaru!" Al instante, los chicos se congelaron y se volvieron a su Sensei."Los cinco se han vuelto flojos,muy confiados. Ya no entrenan. La fiesta termina ¡ahora!" Sus hijos se enderezaron y se inclinaron, lo que indica que entendían. Splinter se alejó para reanudar su meditación, satisfecho.

"Creo que fue un poco rudo." Mikey habló primero.

"Papa siempre fue así." dijo Elsa

"Tal vez el Maestro Splinter tiene razon." Leo se encogió de hombros. "Nos estamos confiando demasiado."

Raph solto una carcajada."No somos confiados,tenemos habilidades para destruir.."

Se detuvo cuando el Comunicador Kraang en las manos de Donnie,hizo sonidos,luces de color rosa destellaron a traves de el.

"¿Donnie?" murmuro Elsa confundida mirando la esfera."Explicación."

"¿Se reactivo esa cosa?" pregunto Abril acercandose a ellos.

"Se mantuvo semanas en silencio." dijo Donnie."Seguro recibio algun tipo de señal."

"Eso es malo." dijo Elsa.

"Lo cual solo significa una cosa.." dijo con seriedad Donnie.

"Que los panque si hablan." dijo Mikey,Elsa palmeo su cara.

"Los Kraang han vuelto." dijo Leo.

"Parece que la fiesta si termino." resoplo Mikey.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en el laboratorio de Donnie como la tortuga enmascarada púrpura comenzó a analizar el mensaje entrante del Comunicador Kraang. Mikey todavía seguía siendo su auto torpe, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Que significaba la lucha comienza de nuevo.

"Es complicado decodificarlo, pero parece que Kraang está transportando algún embarque." Donnie se trasladó a su laptop, tecleó algunas cosas, y una imagen de una nave Kraang apareció en la pantalla. Se quedó sin aliento suavemente."Esta utilizando la nave fantasma!"

"Hay que averiguar que trae ese cargamento." Leo instó.

"Si que debemos." murmuro Elsa y Leo le lanzo una mirada.

"Y, ¿cómo rastrear una nave que se hace completamente invisible?" preguntó Raph.

"La cubrimos de miel para que atraega abejas. Y seguimos a las abejas!" Mikey sugirió, mirando orgulloso de sí Metalica parecía ver a a Mikey, pareciendo levantar una ceja. Raph se apretó el espacio entre los ojos mientras Donnie, Leo, Elsa y Abril le lanzaron una mirada a Mikey extraña.

Donnie levantó un escáner con dos batidores de huevos en la parte superior. "Esto la rastreara. Esta aliniadosa los radares que colocamos en la ciudad. Creara un bibración triangular"

"Español, profesor Cerebrito". Raph interrumpio.

Donnie frunció el ceño, hablando muy despacio y con burla. "Va a detectar esa nave espacial Kraang." Miró a su amiga pelirrojo."Abril, puedes subir a darnos las cordenadas de la nave?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Abril, teniendo el escáner. "Yo nosé nada de radares."

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?" Leo sugirió.

Abril de repente se puso nerviosa. "Mi papá? Ya nisiquiera me deja salir de la casa. Jamas accedera a hacer esto."

"Por favor, Abril". Donnie se declaró. "Tu papa es científico, necesitamos que nos ayude."

Abril pensó por un momento. Sin duda, si su padre ve una nave Kraang, sus pesadillas empeorarían. Pero si ella lo pudiera convencer a ayudar, tal vez podría volver a detener el Kraang y los temores de Kirby desaparecerian. Abril suspiro. "Bueno ... .Vere que puedo hacer." Ella se alejó, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a explicarle esto a su padre.

"Espero que lo logre." murmuro Elsa.

"La gran pregunta es ¿cómo detener esa nave?" Raph dijo, dirigiendo la atención de nuevo a la situación en cuestión."Debemos atraparla rapido."

Donnie formo una sonrisa en su cara, y al instante sus hermanos sintió la habitual combinación de curiosidad y temor.

"¿Alguien mas esta asustado?" pregunto Elsa.

* * *

Elsa no sabia si sentia emoción o terror,lo unico que ella veia era un carro con cinco asientos pero Donnie convirtió un atracción de parque de diversiones de Coney Island, en ese cohete completamente menos tenia cinturones de seguridad.

"La llamo la 'T-Rawket' "mostro con orgullo su nueva creación.

"¿Vamos a volar en eso?" pregunto Raph con confusión."A donde iremos ¿a Jupiter?.

"¡¿Jupiter?!" cuestiono Mikey con temor."¡Ese lugar esta infestado con hongos especiales!"

"Ahora no Mikey." dijo Elsa con irritación.

"Se acabo el tiempo." dijo Leo mirando a sus hemanos menores."Demonos prisa."

Elsa al igual que sus hermanos se subieron al T-Rawket,ella estaba entre Mikey y Raph,ella fijo su vista en Leo que marco en su T-Phone probablemente para llamar a Abril.

"Abril ¿estan en pisición?" pregunto al telefono.

Ya cuando Leo corto la llamada,el se subio al T-Rawket,Donnie presiono algunos botones y tomo el volante.

"¡Cordenadas listas!" exclamo Donnie con emoción."¡En marcha!"

"¡Si explotamos juro que te voy a quitar lo verde de la cara!" amenazo Raph.

"Mas vale que valga la pena Donatello." dijo Elsa con el seño fruncido.

"¡Lanzalo!" grito Leo.

Donnie presiono un boton,Elsa grito con sus hermanos cuando fueron a toda velocidad por los vagones del subterraneo.

"¡Eso es muy divertido!" grito ella con emocion

Segundos despues salieron disparos por unas escaleras,casi atropellando a una mujer humana,el T-Rawket se elevo contra el aire,los cinco ninjas fueron lanzados del vehiculo tiempo suficiente para que activar los Planeadores kunoichi hizo unas volteretas antes de volar al lado de sus hermanos.

La chica volvio a sentir un dolor en la si presenciara algo.

Habia algo por alli.

"¡Booya...uhg!" Mikey corto cuando se golpeo contra ¿una pared invisible?.Sus hermanos tambien dieron contra ella,Elsa hizo una mueca ligeramente adolorida.

"Creo que encontramos la nave." dijo Leo adolorido.

"No me digas." murmuro Elsa.

* * *

Fase 1 'Encontrar la nave' : Hecho

Fase 2 'Entrar a la nave' : Hecho

Los cinco ninjas tenia una distanta mirada en su rostro,Leo parecia concentrado en los Kraang,Raph cruzado de brazos sonriendo emocionadamente,Donnie sosteniendo su bo en su hombro con orgullo,Elsa con una mirada de enfado a los extraterrestes y Mikey como si nada con ambas manos en la nuca.

"Hola Kraang." sonrio Elsa burlonamente.

"Son las tortugas que se hacen llamar tortugas y la fuente de poder que se hace llamar Elsa Hamato." dijo un Kraang en un Volador Kraang.

"Oigan! Soy famosa." dijo Elsa con emocion,sonrio nerviosa cuando sus hermanos mayores le lanzaron una mirada."Me callo."

"Kraang hay que alertar a Kraang." dijo otro Kraang.

"Ja,solo tres pequeñas masas de cerebro morfas." dijo Raphael.

Elsa sintio un escalofrio en la espalda de nuevo.

"Hasta dormidos podemos acabar con ellos." dijo Leo

"Chicos.." Elsa llamo voltando.

"Hasta dormidos podemos acabar con ellos,con los ojos cerrados." le siguio Mikey.

"¡Chicos..!" volvio a llamar Elsa.

Elsa suponia que no la escucharon o la estaban ignorando,un sonido hizo estromecerse a las cuatro los cuatro mutantes se pusieron en pose defensiva sacando sus armas,Elsa se quedo en el mismo lugar apunto de sacar su katana.

Vio como dos piezas de metales liberaban las manos de algo.

"Manzanas de alcantarilla." gimio Mikey.

Entonces salio un traje bio-mecánico. Tenia la apariencia del cuerpo de un gorila con pelaje azul, con la diferencia que poseia varias no tenia cabeza.

"O...por...dios." Elsa dijo mientras retrocedia.

"¿Y su cabeza?" pregunto Raph.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Esa es tu unica pregu...Ah!" Elsa grito cuando el gorila la derribo de un golpe,Mikey fue el siguiente,luego Donnie,luego Leo y al final Raph.

Ella gimio de dolor sosteniendose la cabeza y vio como un Kraang se le acerco al bio-mecanico en su nave.

"Combate Biotroide.." le dijo el Kraang subiendose a la parte de donde no tenia cabeza,el calamar dio una vuelta como enganchandose al bio-mecanico.

El Biotroide siendo controlado por el Kraang levanto los brazos en forma amenazante,dos agujeros se formaron el el pecho del gorila,de hay salieron dos latigos con sierras atadas en ellos.

"De acuerdo,tal vez nos confiamos un poco." dijo Donnie ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Tu crees?" dijo Elsa con sarcasmo mirando con disgusto las sierras."Eso es repugnante!" señalo al pecho del Biotroide.

Los ninjas se dispersaron cuando el Biotroide intento darles un bloqueo las sierras con sus katanas,un latigo lo sujeto y lo tiro hacia otro extremo,Raph termino contra la pared bloqueando a ambas con sus nunchakus golpeo al Biotroide por detras,el Kraang se volvio a el gruñendo y le dio un puñetazo lanzandolo contra la pared.

"Oye!" Elsa grito corriendo hacia el gorila,con un salto mortal golpeo al Kraang en la cabeza,el cerebro movio la cabeza rapidamente para volverse a ella."Mala idea." ella murmuro y grito cuando la mano gigante del Biotroide la sujeto de la cintura y la aventó al lado de Mikey.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Mikey empujando a su hermana menor cuando una sierra iba a darle en la cabeza pero al contrario dio contra un escaner, el escaner se rompio y una compuerta se abrió ante los pequeños Hamato.

"¿Mutageno?" susurro Elsa.

"El embarque." escucho decir a Leo."Es mutageno..Ah!" la mano gigante le dio una palmada en la cara,la tortuga mayor dio contra los controles de la nave Kraang, el vehículo empezó a moverse rápidamente.

"Tenemos que derribar esta...¡Leo! ¡Raph" Elsa grito cuando vio como el gorila estaba girando sosteniendo a las tortugas mayores en cada mano a una velocidad increíblemente rapida, solo era capaz de dar un paso atrás como el Biotroide se acerco aun girando hacia ella, hizo volteretas pero aterrizo para ganar una patada en el pecho por parte de Biotroide.

"Esa cosa es ruda." comento Donnie con una mano en la cabeza luego de ser lanzando contra Mikey.

"Yo puedo con el." dijo Mikey con exasperación, el ninja naranja corrió hacia un Kraang que piloteaba la nave, le dio una patada mortal, el Kraang dio contra algunas paredes y termino apretando un boton que abrió una compuerta de abajo de la nave.

El Biotroide soltó a Leo y Raph estrellándolos contra la pared cerca de los contenedores de mutageno, Elsa solto un gemido cuando los frascos de mutageno se salieron y rodaron hacia la el agujero de la nave.

Donnie trata de atrapar uno. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Todos los contenedores caen fuera de la nave Kraang, en el cielo.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" gritaron Elsa y las tortugas al ver como todo el mutageno cayo de la nave, kunoichi se asomo contra la compuerta viendo con terror como todo el mutageno caía, muchos se rompían, algunos quedaron ocultos a lo largo de New York.

"Todo ese mutageno." dijo Raph al lado de su hermana."Miren el desastre que provocaron." miro con desaprobación a sus hermanos menores.

"Pudiste a ver detenido aunque sea una capsula!." lo señalo Donnie.

"¡Eso no tiene importancia ahora!" Elsa señalo con enfado ganadose la atención de sus hermanos."Debemos hacer algo pero a la de 'ya'."

"Chicos!" llamo Leo, todos se dirigieron a el que seguia luchando contra el Biotroide."Concentren!"

Los ninjas se lanzaron contra el gorila para derrotarlo,Elsa noto como los Kraang que piloteaban la nave,uno estaba con un destornillador apuñalando el control que se habia parecer creían que con solo apuñalar esa cosa con el destornillador se arreglaría

"Kraang la consola que se rompió tiene que repararse." dijo el Kraang con el destornillador.

"Eso no ayudara." dijo Elsa divertida

Donnie hizo girar su bo y golpeo al Biotroide cerca de su retaguardia,el abrio los ojos cuando el trasero del gorila cayo al suelo.Y salieron cayones de eso."¿Cañones? ¡Tiene cañones en el trasero!" exclamo el de morado.

Las tortugas esquivaron los láseres pero Elsa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, uno dio contra su pecho, ella dio un grito soltando su katana, la nave volvio a moverse y sacudirse y Elsa se tambalea hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que estaba apunto de caer de la nave. La chica soltó un grito al momento que sintió su cuerpo como se desplomaba hacia abajo, unos de sus instintos reacciono y se sujeto del borde de la nave. Su corazón empezó a palpitar a un ritmo acelerado al tan solo sentir como su cuerpo entero colgaba de la nave Kraang.

"¡ELSA!" grita Donnie bloqueando las sierras.

"¡Chicos ayúdenme!" grita Elsa aterrada.

"¡No mires hacia abajo!" grita Mikey esquivando los laseres.

Elsa miro un momento hacia abajo y grito al ver lo alto que estaban."¡Voy a morir!"

"¡Te dije que no miraras!" la regaño Mikey.

Donnie observo a los Kraang que seguían intentando tontamente arreglar la consola."Mikey tira esos Kraang!"

"Es un hecho!" dijo Mikey guardando sus nunchakus y sacando dos shuriken."¡Hora de lanzar estrellas!" dijo con tono infantil, Elsa se reiria si no estuviera colgando de una nave extraterrestre, Mikey dio un salto con una voltereta hacia atras lanzando los shuriken que dio contra las navecitas de los Kraang haciendolos salto sobre el comando de control, Donnie saco la Naginata del bo y la apuñalo contra la consola.

El ninja morado movio su bo controlando la nave, la nave se movio para diversos lugares cosa que empeoro para el agarre de Elsa. Iba a matar a Donnie si sobrevivía.

"¡Resiste!" grito Leo esquivando mas láseres.

"Hermanos.." susurro Elsa asustada.

"¡No te sueltes Elsa!" le advirtió Raph.

"¡¿Por que diablos me soltaría?!" exclamo Elsa ahora con furia. Tambien iba a matar a Raph.

Leo, Raph y Mikey dieron batalla contra el Biotroide, Mikey y Raph de un rapido movimiento sujetaron al Kraang que lo controlaba, separandolo del bio-mecánico para que el el ninja azul corriera con su katana atinando le al centro de Biotroide, el gorila hizo corto circuitos y luego cayo al suelo derrotado.

"¡Debemos irnos!" dijo Leo.

"¡Chicos ya no puedo sostenerme!" Elsa grito.

"¡Hermana!" Raph corrió hacia ella.

"Ah..." soltó Elsa al sentir como su mano se resbalaba.

La kunoichi observo como su hermano de mascara roja corría hacia ella con el intento de salvarla, su mano se resbalo y lo único que podía hacer era gritar mientras observaba como la distancia que se hacia entre la nave y ella.

"¡NOOOO!" grita Rapha.

"¡ELSA!" gritan sus hermanos.

Elsa cerro los ojos preparándose para el impacto doloroso o mejor dicho preparándose para la muerte. En su caida, alguien grito y la kunoichi sintio que la cargaban en brazos, evitando su caída, la nave Kraang se había perdido en los cielos.

Elsa abrió los ojos lentamente al ver que estaba viva y su mismo salvador fue Raph fue quien la atrapo, Elsa lanzo un sollozo pequeño abrazando a su hermano, quien le correspondió, había logrado salvar a su hermanita.

"Gracias hermano" dice Elsa aliviada separándose de el.

"De nada princesa" dice Raph sonriendo bajándola.

Elsa lo miro dándole una mirada burlona, ella sabia que el carácter rudo de Raph no le dejaba mostrar afecto pero cuando se trataba de ella, Spike o aveces Mikey, hacia que su lado cariñoso saliera.

Elsa se da la vuelta al escuchar un chirrido, abrió los ojos al encontrarse con un murciélago mutante, con pelo y barba pelirrojos, sus ojos eran verdes y en lugar de orejas tenia dos pequeñas alas de murciélago. Su cuerpo era de color amarillento, sus brazos eran desiguales, su cabeza era extrañamente grande, su boca y su nariz las de un murciélago. Poseía dos grandes alas violetas que rematian en dos garras color su cuerpo lo recorrían unas curiosas venas de color verde (el mismo color que la sustancia que lo creó, el Mutágeno).

La kunoichi al oír el rasñido que le mando a Abril salto al frente de su amiga humana una extraña sensación le decia que no le hiciera daño por que el era..

"¿Sr.O'Neil?" susurro Elsa impresionando al murcielago y a Abril.

Pero a diferencia de Elsa,las tortugas se lanzaron hacia el murciélago mutante.

" ¡NO! ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! " grito Abril aterrada.

Los chicos la miran confundida, el mutante pasa entre ellos dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

"¡Cuidado!" Elsa grito cubriendo a Abril,la chica no supo como el Sr.O'Neil logro esquivarla para dirigirse a Abril.

"¡Hay no!" grita aterrada cuando su padre la agarra.

"¡ABRIL! " grita Donnie aterrado.

"¡Abril! " dice Elsa aterrada.

" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " grita Abril aterrada mientras se alejaba.

"¡Nooo!" grita Elsa al ver como su amiga se alejaba

"¡Ash! ¡¿Puede ponerse peor la noche?!" pregunta Raph molesto.

" Chicos." Mikey y Raph voltean a ver a Leo quien miraba la capsula rota junto al charco de mutageno." Creo que ese mutante era el Sr. O'Neil."

"Lo sabia." dijo Elsa

" ¿Cómo lo saben? " pregunta Mikey sorprendido.

"¿A cuántos murciélagos gigantes, edad madura y barba pelirroja conoces?" pregunta Leo seriamente.

"No muchos a decir verdad." dijo Elsa

" ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!" dice Donnie.

" ¡¿y qué hay de todo ese mutageno?! ¡Las capsulas cayeron por toda la ciudad!" dice Raph.

" Eso tendrá que esperar, ahora el papa de Abril es primero. " dice Leo serio yéndose.

Mikey, Raph y Elsa comenzaron a seguirlo, Elsa vio como Donnie agarro un pedazo de la capsula rota y los siguio.

* * *

Sin entrenamiento,sin MP3,sin maquina de Pinball,nada,todo era absolutamente silencio,Elsa abrazo sus rodillas tratando de controlarse,habia pasado una hora desde que Kirby mutado se llevo a Abril,Donnie sin embargo caminaba de un lugar hacia otro con panico.

"¡No puedo pensar! ¡No puedo pensar!" dijo Donnie con una vena en su frente."Estoy demasiado estresado! Muy bien,piensa con calma,piensa con calma." se dijo a si mismo.

"¡Creen que sea un vampiro que le subcione la sangre y la convierta en un zombie." comento Mikey con drama.

Donnie se acerco a su hermano menor."Acaso...¡TRATAS DE VOLVERME LOCO!" grito con furia haciendo sonreir a Mikey.

Elsa levanto la mirada cuando su padre paso por la sala,Leo hizo lo mismo mirando a Splinter."Sensei si tratamos de...encontrar una mascota perdida...digamos un gato."

"¿¡Un gato?!" dijo Splinter volteando a verlo asutado.

Leo hizo una mueca por la reacción de Splinter o por un golpe que le dio Elsa en la nuca."O..tal vez...¡un perico!" dijo mientras miraba a su hermanita con el seño fruncido.

"¡Claro que no traeriamos un gato papa!" dijo Elsa nerviosa.

"¿Cual es la mejor estrategia?" pregunto Leo.

"Comida claro." dijo Splinter diciendo como 'Dah'."A los animales se les atrae con comida." dice acariciando su barba."¿De que se trata esto en realidad?"

"Ah...se trata de.." empieza Leo pero Raph lo corta.

"De nada Sensei." dice mientras cubria la boca de su hermano mayor."Solo hablamos de pericos igual que siempre."

"¿Elsa?" Splinter se dirigio a su hija buscando una respuesta que tenga sentido.

"Se que suena raro padre pero si hablamos de pericos." dijo Elsa nerviosa,Splinter levanto una ceja para despues retirarse al dojo.

"¡Comida!" exclamo Leo luego de que Raph lo liberara."Es tan simple,es brillante." se dirigio a Donnie."¿Que comen los murcielagos?"

"Roedores e invertebrados pequeños a si y bichos si es grande mejor." dijo Donnie.

"Iuc." dijo Elsa asqueada.

"Lo siento princesa, lamento que los murciélagos no tengan buen gusto en comida." dice Donnie con sarcasmo.

¿Ahora todos sus hermanos la llamaban princesa?

"¿Donde encontramos un gusano gigante?" se pregunto Mikey."¿Que tal si disfrazamos a Elsa de mosca gigante?"

Elsa le lanzo un rayo de hielo que logro esquivar difícilmente.

"¡No me usaran como gusano de carnada!" dijo Elsa molesta.

Las tres tortugas mayores se miraron sonriendo y miraron a Mikey

"¿Que?" dijo la tortuga mas pequeña.

* * *

Elsa tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reir a lo que tenia frente de ella.

Mikey estaba disfrazado insecto,con un traje hecho de utensillos de cocina,cajas de pizza y pintura.

"Me siento carnada!" murmuro Mikey viendose a si mismo.

"Hay no pienses de ti como carnada Mikey." dijo Raph manipulandolo."Es tu nuevo disfraz de super heroe..¿si quieres puede llamarte..?"

"¡Tortu-Voladora!" exclamo MIkey con emoción."Tortuga-que-vuela.¡Hay si! ¡Me encanta! ¡Soy grandioso! ¿Que poderes tengo?"

"Ah..te..te..puedes..colgar de una cuerda." dijo Leo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿Es enserio?" le susurro Elsa."¿El lo mejor que se te ocurrio?"

MIkey por lo contrario le parecio emocionante,Elsa lo noto por la sonrisa de su rostro.

"¡Esto es genial!" dijo MIkey riendo.

"Si tu lo dices." dice la kunoichi rodando los ojos.

* * *

Elsa volaba con sus hermanos usando los Planeadores de Tortugas,con la esperanza de encontrar a Abril y al Sr.O'Neil mutado y obviamente Mikey era la tortuga iba colgando de una soga sostenido por Raph.

"Tortu-Voladora esta patrullando buzz buzz." informo Mikey."Vigila con sus ojos de gusanos buzz buzz."

"Ash! ¿quieres dejar de decir buzz buzz cada ves que hablas?" dijo Raph con irritación.

"Podria hacerlo buzz buzz,pero no lo hare buzz buzz." dijo Mikey.

Raph con un gruñido volo bruscamente recibiendo comentarios de MIkey 'que sea bueno con los insectos buzz buzz'.

"Espero que Abril este bien." dijo Elsa suspirando.

"Donnie ¿hay rastro de Kirby?" pregunto Leo a Donnie.

"Nada aun." respondio Donnie viendo atra vez del catalejo."Raph que Mikey se mueva un poco que imitar el vuelo de una mosca."

"Ja no hay problema." dijo Raph con malicia.

El ninja rojo empezo a hacer piruetas en el aire logrando que Mikey imitara el vuelo de una abrio los ojos cuando vio al murcielago acercarse a la Tortu-Voladora

"¡Hay esta!/¡Kirby a las cuatro!" gritaron Elsa y Donnie al mismo tiempo.

La kunoichi tuvo que esquibar cuando Kirby se les lanzo hacia ellos pero Donnie fue empujado por el murcielago mutante tanto logro recuperar dirigio hacia Mikey y Raph.

"¡Va hacia Mikey!" advirtio Leo."¡Suban! ¡Suban!"

Raph subio a Mikey lo mas rapido que pudo cuando Kirby se acercaba a que fue en camara lenta como Kirby intento morder a Mikey pero la tortuga logro subir antes de que fuera la cena del murcielago.

Kirby dio la vuelta regresando para atrapar a su presa."Chicos." dijo Elsa.

"Hay viene otra vez." dijo Donnie.

Fue toda una persecución para intentar atrapar a Kirby y evitar que se comiera a Mikey.

"Tortu-Voladora acabara con su enemigo 'Alas Locas'."Mikey dijo golpeando a Kirby con su nunchaku.

"¡Mikey eso es grosero!" Elsa protesto.

"Si." estuvo de acuerdo Donnie."No dejare que le pongas un nombre de monstruo al Sr.O'Neil."

Elsa grito cuando Leo se libero de su planeador de Tortuga cayendo y aterrizando en Kirby intentando calmarlo/domarlo.

"¡Sr.O'Neil! ¡Kirby!" grito Leo al murcielago que no dejaba de moverse."¡No queremos lastimarlo! ¡Queremos ayudar!"

"¡Sr.O'Neil!" grito Elsa ganando la atencion del murcielago."¡Hagalo por Abril!"

"¡Chicos!" escucharon la voz de Abril que venia de la cornisa de un edificio,moviendo los brazos."¡Aca estoy!"

Todo fue tan rapido : Donnie se libero de su planeador por que Kirby logro derribarlo,logro rescatar a Abril de la cornisa,llevaron al Sr.O'Neil a la bodega y pudieron encerrarlo en una juala.

Elsa no prestó atención como Abril entraba a la bodega junto con Donnie.

"Lo logramos Donnie, atrapamos a Kirbilago." dice Mikey divertido fingiéndose ser un murciélago.

"Mikey ."dice Donnie enojado dándole un codazo.

"Mas respeto hermano." dice Elsa molesta.

"¡Papa!" dice Abril parándose frente a él. "Papa " dice con tristeza mientras le acaricia la cabeza."¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? ¿Se quedara para siempre en la jaula? ¿Vamos a alimentarlo con ratas y moscas?" pregunta viendo a sus amigos asustada.

" Tambien les gusta las palomas y a las arañas ." dice Donnie nervioso.

Abril lo mira asustada.

" Perdona." dice Donnie arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

" Qué asco. "dice Elsa asqueada.

" Esto es por mi culpa. " dice Abril con mucha tristeza ."Si no le hubiera mentido."

" Tranquila." dice Mikey parándose detrás de ella."No debes culparte Abril, no fue tu culpa, derramamos el mutageno. Se solucionara."

"¿Qué? " dice Abril sorprendida mientras que atrás de ella,Elsa y sus hermanos le daban señas a Mikey de que se callara." ¿Ustedes…derramaron el mutageno?

"Sí, accidentalmente derramamos mutageno en la ciudad, pero… tranquila, lo recuperaremos." dice Mikey tranquilo cruzando los brazos.

" Ustedes ." dice Abril volteando a ver a los demás ."¡Ustedes! " dice enfureciéndose al mismo tiempo que su padre lo hacía.

" Lo juro… por la barbas de Darwin… que lo curaremos." dice Donnie asustado.

" ¡USTEDES MUTARON A MI PADRE! " grita extremadamente furiosa.

Kirbilago suelta un fuerte grito para después destruir la jaula y escapar.

" ¡NO!" grita Abril aterrada.

Kirbilago vuela hacia ellos pero las tortugas,Elsa y Abril se mueven, el mira a su hija y vuela hacia ella pero Donnie lo evita golpeándolo con su Bo causando que Kirbilago escapara por la ventana.

¡PAPA! grita Abril viendo como su padre se aleja.

Ella voltea a ver como mucha ira y rencor a las tortugas y la chica mientras que ellas bajan su vista con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Donnie y quiere acercarse a ella.

" ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ALEJENSE DE MI!" grita llena de odio."¡NO LOS QUIERO VOLVER A VER NUNCA MAS!" grita al momento que se va.

Pero de repente Elsa sintió rapidamente un abrazo por parte de su ahora ex amiga, Abril la mira con tristeza ya que ella es a la que mas extrañara, Elsa mira con profundo dolor como Abril se iba

" ¡ABRIL! " grita Donnie.

"Deja que se vaya, dale su espacio ." dice Raph.

Donnie agacha la vista y levanta para ver a Abril alejándose con mucha tristeza y con el corazón destrozado.

Elsa trata de ocultar las lagrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas y mira por donde Abril se marcho.

* * *

Elsa se abrazo a si misma con tristeza,su primera y unica amiga humana se habia ido y tal vez para siempre.

Apenas regresaron a la guarida le contaron todo al Maestro Splinter,quien solo se acariciaba su barba pensando.

"Estas son noticias muy serias,realmente serias." dijo Splinter.

"No puedo creer lo que esta pasando." dijo Donnie con tristeza."Pobre Abril."

"Lo pasado quedo atras." dijo Splinter y Elsa levanto la mirada de golpe."Deben buscar hasta la ultima capsula de mutageno,deben buscar en cada calle,en cada parque y espacio,en cada edificio y azotea...antes de que haya mas mutantes en el mundo."


	27. La Invasión de las Ardillanoides

"A la derecha." dijo Donnie."¡No! ¡Izquierda! ¡Izquierda!"

"¡Donatello!" dijo Elsa sosteniendose del asiento de Leo

La primera noche de buscar el mutageno,el equipo estaban en el Tortu-Movil revisando cada calle y parecia apunto de vomitar por tantas vueltas que daban para buscar las capsulas de mutageno.

"Ah Donnie." dijo Leo con el mayor esfuerzo de no estar enojado."¿Podrias decirmelo antes antes de pasar la calle?"

"Lo siento Leo." se disculpo Donnie."Hay tantas capsulas de mutageno que mi rastreador tiene problemas para dar la lectura de la zona."

Elsa gimio cuando el rastreador emitio un ruido: otra capsula de mutageno.

"¡A la derecha!" exclamo Donatello.

Leo hizo lo que le ordenaron y Elsa se cayo de su asiento mientras sus hermanos se tambalearon.

"Wow senti que se me desprendia el caparazon." comento Raph y fijo su viste en su hermana."¿Elsa te caiste?"

Elsa le lanzo una mirada de muerte."No querido Raphael,el suelo estaba triste y decidi darle un abrazo...¡IDIOTA!"

La kunoichi se estromecio cuando Mikey pego un grito,miro a su hermano quien estaba acurrucado leyendo estaba leyendo un historieta de terror,Elsa rodo los ojos volviendo a su asiento.

"¡Oye Mikey!" llamo Leo."Ya deja de leer tus historietas y pon atención a la mision."

"¡Ash!" Raph gruñio y le quito la historieta a Mikey

"Oye! ¡Esa historieta esta...¡Auch!" Mikey grito cuando Raph lo abofeteo con su propia historieta."En..condiciones...casi la Maltrates" dijo a la vez que Raph veia la cubierta de la historieta.

"Valla,otra historia de horror." dijo Raph con irritación."¿Quien no podra dormir hoy en la noche?"

"¿Que?" pregunto Mikey nervioso."No,no dormi anoche por...por que estaba brillando mi arpeo." sonrio nervioso.

"Claro." dijo Raph."Enserio Mikey,esas historietas de horror solo sirven para alterarte los nervios y..." la alarma del rastreador sono.

"Hay no." Elsa resoplo.

"Tengo uno." dijo Donnie."¡Detente!" grito a Leo.

"Pero ten cuida...¡Auch!" Elsa se cayo nuevamente del asiento."¡¿Es enserio?!"

La humana se levanto al mismo tiempo que vio a Donnie usando el Cañon de Mutageno que creo para rastrear los restos de mutageno.

"Mi aparato detecto un rastro de mutageno." informo el genio."¡Vamos!" saco un gancho.

¿De donde diablos lo saco? se pregunto Elsa.

Los cinco se escondieron a la vuelta de la tienda 'Tricks &amp; Costumes' ,estaban esperando las ordenes de Leo para entrar.

"Recuerden esta puede ser otra trampa debemos tener cuidado." advirtio Leo.

Elsa dio un gritito por un sonido,dio la vuelta para ver que Mikey piso una bolsa de kunoichi fruncio el seño al igual que Leo y Raph.

"Valla ninja." comento Raph.

"Chicos por aca." dijo Donnie.

Los cuatro se volvieron a Donnie que con su gancho agarro una capsula de mutageno medio vacia,Elsa trago duro al ver como la capsula goteaba.

"Esta casi vacia pero es otra capsula de mutageno recuperada." informo Donnie con una sonrisa.

"Aleluya." dijo Elsa con sarcasmo.

Un grito los alerto,los cuatro se volvieron a Mikey quien seguia leyendo su sentir que sus hermanos lo observaban levanto las vista."No fui yo." dijo el naranja.

Unos gimidos vinieron del cine de al lado,Elsa fue la tercera en entrar con cautela,la kunoichi fijo la vista en un vagabundo que estaba tirando en el suelo aterrado retrocediendo y mirando a algo.

Una ardilla.

"¿Eso es malo?" dijo a su hermanos quienes se encogieron de hombros.

La ardilla se volteo a ellos,la mirada de las tortugas y la chica era de: ¿Es enserio?

"¿Y por que le tiene miedo a una ardilla tan pequeña?" dijo Raph confundido.

"Y tan adorable." dijo Elsa punto de tocar a la ardilla.

De ardilla chillo y dejo salir su lengua larga con la intencio de agarrar la mano de la chica.

"¡AHHHHHHHH!" gritaron Elsa y las tortugas.

La chica retrocedio asustada gritando,casi tropezando con sus hermanos que se abrazaron con temor.

"¡Retiro lo dicho!" grito Elsa."¡¿Pero que te..?!" corto cuando la ardilla se subio encima del vagabundo y se metio dentro de la boca del hombre.

El hombre se retorcio hasta que se desmayo,tirandose un gaz.

"¿Puedo emitir un grito de terror?" pregunto Mikey asustado abrazando a sus hermanos.

"Ya somos dos." dijo Elsa aterrada.

Minutos despues de que la ardilla mutante se metiera dentro del hombre,Donnie tuvo la fantastica idea de llevar al vagabundo a la guarida para examinarlo,Leo y Raph tuvieron que arrastrar al pobre directo al Tortu-Movil.

"Chicos,esta es una idea terrible." comento Mikey,luego regreso a su historieta."Así es como el extraterrestre abordo la nave en mi historieta." dijo y sus hermanos gimieron.

"Ya olvidalo Mikey." dijo Elsa.

Raph dejo caer al vagabundo con irritacion,de los pies."Tal vez tiene razon."

"¡¿Que?!" Leo,Elsa y Donnie dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno lo de la historieta es una tonteria." corrigio."Pero hay muchas otras razones por lo que es una mala idea llevarlo a la alcantarilla,empezando por Splinter."

"Y segundo por que es un extraño,vagabundo,humano..." empezo Elsa.

"Chicos.." dijo Donnie."Es obvio que la ardilla es una criatura mutante así que esto es culpa nuestra."

"Y nuestra responsabilidad solucionarlo." le siguio Leo."Yo me encargare."

"No creo que papa se enoje mucho..."

.

" ¡Maestro Splinter!" dice Leo parándose frente a él nervioso." Deje explicarle."

"Claro." dice sarcásticamente." Por favor explíquenme la razón por la que trajeron a un ¡Completo extraños a nuestra alcantarilla secreta!" dice enojado.

" Y apestoso" añadio Elsa tapándose la callo por la mirada de sus hermanos.

" Ah, se va a morir de risa en cuanto escuche esto." dice Leo riendo.

Sus hermanos comienzan a reír pero se callan cuando el bastón del Splinter golpea el suelo.

.

Donnie continúba revisando al vagabundo cuidadosamente sin despertarlo mientras que los demás observaban esperando una respuesta.

Elsa veía a Timothy mientras que el no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía que también el estaba recordando a la chica que intentaba conquistar.

"Oigan." dice Mikey acercándose a ellos con su historieta."Díganme ¿Adivinan lo que hizo la tripulación cuando metieron al sujeto en la nave?" pregunta al instante que se lo pone en la cara de Raph.

Elsa se sube a una silla y junto a Raph ve la imagen del doctor revisando al sujetó exactamente como Donnie lo estaba haciendo con el vagabundo.

" Wow que loco" dice Elsa sorprendida.

Raph cansado arruga la historia.

"¡Ya cállate con tu historieta! ¡Me vuelves loco!" dice tirándola antes de alejarse.

¡Genial, estaba en perfecta condiciones y tu la maltrataste! dice Mikey enojado.

Leo entra al laboratorio y se acerca Donnie quien lo revisa con su localizador de mutágeno.

"Todo esta en orden, pero hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que el Maestro Splinter termine de meditar." dijo Leo.

" No me sorprende" dice Elsa tranquila.

"¿Cómo va todo Donnie?" pregunta Leo en tono serio viendo como él se acerca a su computadora.

"Le estoy haciendo un escaneo interno para ver si… " No termina ya que la computadora muestra una extraña imagen" ...Si, sigue adentro.

En la computadora se mira dos imágenes de dos criaturas que se parecen a ardillas.

" ¿Dos?." dice Elsa sorprendida.

" Wow… miren tiene dos cabezas " dice Mikey sorprendido al igual que los demás.

Elsa mira a Raph parado cerca de ellos con palomitas en la mano.

"Ya me voy, si me necesitan estaré superando la marca de Leo en…."

" ¡Ojos rosas, ojos rojos… el jamón volaba! " dijo el vagabundo totalmente aterrado.

Elsa lo mira rara al igual que sus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

" Creo que la ardilla lo volvió un poco chiflado " dice Leo.

"No creo que fue la ardilla Leonardo." dijo Elsa riendo.

" Déjemelo a mí, yo soy traductor de locos ." dice Mikey orgulloso.

"¿Desde cuando?" pregunta Elsa.

Mientras que el vagabundo hablaba raro y que nadie le entendía Mikey se paro a lado de él.

" Dice, la ardilla lamio una sustancia y se transformo en mutante y hace días me persigue pero yo estoy bien." dice Mikey.

" Si bien significa estar loco ." dice Raph con irritación.

"Al menos nadie le creerá a un loco sobre tortugas ninjas gigantes que viven en las alcantarillas" dice Leo serio.

" Lo enviarían al manicomio." dice Elsa divertida.

De pronto el loco comienza a actuar raro y comienza a retorcerse en la mesa gimiendo de dolor y de su boca escupe dos bolas de pelo aterrado a todos y las bolas de pelo resultaron ser ardillas.

"Wow, se parece a la película de Alien." dice Elsa sorprendida pero Leo se para frente a ella para protegerla."¿Que haces Leonardo?"

"Protegiendote." dijo Leo serio.

" Esto es increíble, la ardilla se duplico en el cuerpo del portador, como un organismo unicelular ." dice Donnie sorprendido.

" Exactamente como lo que paso en mi historieta." dice Mikey con la historieta en la mano."Bueno… no exactamente…"

"En una película que vi que paso casi lo mismo, aunque la diferente es que la criatura sale explotando el pecho,matándolo ." dice Elsa sorprendida." En otra vi que lo hicieron en un niños después de que le paso lo mismo a su padre."

" Vaya…." dice Mikey asustado." En mi historieta salieron cuando exploto su trasero."

" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Una bruja y duendecillos! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! " grita el Vagabundo mientras huye aterrado."

"¡¿ME DIJO BRUJA!?" grita Elsa furiosa

" Le mostrare la salida " dice Raph dejando la bolsa de palomitas y siguiéndolo.

" Y tu Elsa, tienes prohibido ver películas de terror ." dice Leo.

"Bien." dice Elsa cruzando los brazos.

Ambas ardillas suben a la mesa y agarran una palomita cada una.

" Hay que atraparlas, emiten unas grandes cantidades de energía ."dice Donnie.

"Yo estoy llena de eso." dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Leo asiente.

" Solo despacio." dice Leo acercándose lentamente junto con Donnie mientras que Elsa y Mikey los miran." Muévete muy despacio,no hay que asustarlas, despacio… despacio."

Las ardillas se dieron cuenta que se acercaban a ellas haciendo que ambas abran su boca tan grande sacando su larga lengua.

" ¡INCREIBLE!" grita Elsa sorprendida.

" ¡Nada de increíble! ¡ATRAPENLAS! " grita Leo lanzándose hacia ellas.

Las ardillas comienzan a huir mientras que los demás tratan de capturarlos y Elsa los ayuda, pero comienzan a lanzar y romper las cosas de Donnie.

" ¡VUELVAN ACA!" grita Leo cayéndose con una mesa.

" ¡OYE! ¡Cuidado con mis cosas! " dice Donnie molesto.

" ¡Lo lamento Donnie! " dice Elsa mientras perseguía a una junto con Mikey.

" Bueno, ya se fue nuestro amigo ." dice Raph parándose frente a ala puerta sorprendido de lo que ve pero… aun sigue reinando la locura.

Las ardillas escapan pasando debajo de ellos y los chicos tratando de seguirlos terminan chocando contra Raph cayendo fuera del laboratorio.

"Eso si me dolio." dijo Elsa sobandose la cabeza.

" ¡Rápido, hay que cellar la alcantarilla! ¡No pueden escapar!" dice Leo siguiéndolas.

" La verdad es que no desearía que se quedaran con nosotros " dice Raph comenzando a seguirlas.

"¡VEN ACA PEQUEÑA AMANTE DE BELLOTAS!" grita Mikey persiguiendo una.

" ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! " grita Elsa persiguiendo una junto con Donnie.

Elsa sabia que podía atraparlas fácilmente usando sus poderes pero no sabria si pudiera controlarlos y no queria arriesgarse.

" ¡CUIDADO! " Elsa escucho el grito de Mikey cerca de ella.

Elsa voltea y mira a Mikey acercándose a ella con su patineta causando que ambos se estrellen y caigan al suelo.

"¡MIKEY!" grita Elsa adolorida.

Donnie agarro su bo intentando atrapar a una ardilla con el pero la ardilla se subio encima del baston,Donnie hizo girarlo sobre su cabeza,la ardilla mostro su larga lengua,el ninja morado aterrado lanzo a la ardilla lejos de el que cayo en la cara de Leo,este se retorcio hasta lograr sacarsela de encima.

Leo, Donnie y Elsa se dan cuenta de que una ardilla se dirige a un lugar que menos debe ir.

" ¡El dojo! " dice Donnie aterrado.

"¡Por dios mi padre!" dice Elsa aterrada.

Los tres corren hacia el dojo y miran al Maestro Splinter meditando y la ardilla esta parada frente a él viéndola.

" Sensei esta en trace profundo" susurra Donnie.

Leo le tapa la boca para callarlo mientras Elsa ponia un dedo en su labio.

"Elsa tu quédate aquí y asegúrate que no escape, Donnie y yo iremos con cautela Ninja." susurra kunoichi asintio.

Ambos entra con mucho cuidado y en silencio hasta estar a lado de la ardilla, ambos se lanzan hacia ella pero la ardilla salta y trepa al árbol hasta quedar en una rama arriba de Splinter.

' Papa no se da cuenta de lo que pasa por meditar.' piensa Elsa sin quitarle la vista a la ardilla.

Leo y Donnie se paran detrás del árbol pero antes se aseguran que Splinter continúe meditando.

" Muy bien Donnie, súbeme. " susurra Leo.

" ¿Por qué no subimos a Elsa?" dice Donnie en voz baja ya que evitaría tanto peso.

" Dije súbeme ." dice Leo con irritación.

Donnie se rinde y ayuda a Leo a subirse al árbol con cuidado, en ese momento la ardilla salta hacia Splinter y Leo salta hacia ella cayendo a pocos metros frente a Splinter.

Leo sonríe aliviado pero la ardilla suelta un fuerte ruido.

'¡Idiota!' piensa Elsa.

"¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?!" pregunta Splinter enojado y Leo se arrodilla frente a el con la ardilla en la mano ."Estaba en un profundo trance de meditación tratando de bloquear sus fuertes ruidos y…. ¿Eso es una ardilla?" pregunta viéndola sorprendido.

" Am si…. Es una ardilla Sensei ." dice Leo levantándose nervioso ."Es una peligrosa ardilla mutante que se reproduce dentro de los estómagos."

Elsa nota que la ardilla logra liberarse de la mano de Leo y junto a Donnie tratan de atraparla.

" Mi trance debió de ser más profunda ." dice Splinter levantándose.

Elsa hace el esfuerzo de atraparla pero también falla.

Splinter salta hacia una caja atrapando fácilmente a la ardilla.

" Aquí estarás seguro por un tiempo, primo distante, hasta que sepamos algo más de ti ."dice Splinter.

" Vaya, la atrapo fácilmente ."dice Leo sorprendido.

" Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán Raph y Mikey con la otra ardilla?" pregunta Elsa.

" ¡RRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPHHHH! " se escucha el grito de Mikey.

"Eso responde mi pregunta." comento Elsa.

.

El grito de Raph se debia a que la ardilla se habia metido dentro de su estomago,en este momento estaban nuevamente en el laboratorio de Donatello,con Raph atado a una cama metalica con Donnie revisandolo.

"¡Ah! ¡Esta en mi sentrañas!" se quejo Raph."Puedo sentirla masticando las palomitas que comi."

"Iuc." solto Elsa asqueada.

"¡ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO!" grito Raph tratando de levantarse recibiendo una buena bofetada por parte de Elsa."¡¿Eso por que?!"

"¡Por idiota!" dijo Elsa pero se puso pensativa."Y por provocarme nauseas."

"Raph ya deja de estarte moviendo." dijo Donnie revisandolo."Por que no puedo oir que esta pasando en tus intestinos."

"Iuc..nuevamente." dijo Elsa.

"Yo te dire lo que esta pasando dentro." dice Mikey para luego ojear su historieta."Dejame ver...Asi...ahora,la ardilla debe estar secretando mucosa en la pared de tu estomago y es cuando se multiplica."

"Dagh." dicen Elsa y Leo con asco.

"Mikey." dice Donnie."Eso no ayuda aunque probablemente tenga razon."

"¡Saquenlas! ¡Sanquenlas! ¡Saquenlas!" grita Raph moviendose desesperadamente.

"Hay lo que pense.." dice Donnie y se aparta de Raph."Tenemos que operarlo ya,enfermera." se dirige a Mikey quien saca una sierra.

"¡YA DEJENME!" grita Raph desesperado moviendose mientras la sierra se le acercaba.

Sus hermanos estallan en carcajadas quitando la sierra de la vista de Raph y Donnie lo liberaba.

"Te engañamos." dice Donnie riendo.

"¡Van a ver!" dice Raph molesto." Ustedes..." de repente comienza a retorcerse en la mesa gimiendo de dolor

"¿Raph estas...?" pregunta Donnie asustado.

"Preparense para...algo asqueroso" empieza Mikey

Raph de su boca escupio dos ardillas.

"Otra vez no." gruñe Elsa.

Las ardillas le chillan tan fuerte que de repente las luces comienzan a prenderse y apagarse.

"Donnie...¡Donnie!" dice Leo alejando a Elsa de las ardillas."¡Algo de ciencia nos seria muy util ahora!."

La ardilla comienza a brillar mientras actuaba demasiado extraño.

" ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! " pregunta Elsa sorprendida.

"¡Brillan! ¡El brillo es malo! ¡El brillo es muy malo!" grita Mikey aterrado.

Las luces se apagan puertas de laboratorio se abren dejando ver a Splinter quien tenia una mirada de preocupación.

" ¡Veo que aquí también esta pasando! " dice el Maestro Splinter viéndolas.

"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esas dos?!" pregunta Elsa sorprendida.

"Estas cosas emitan una terrible energía que interfiere con mi analizador." dice Donnie viendo su rastreador de mutágeno.

"Ahora tengo una cosa en comun con ellas." dice Elsa viendo a las ardillas

Las ardillas salen del laboratorio y todos salen para atraparlas pero con la oscuridad no las pueden ver.

" ¡Catástrofe! ¡Estamos perdidos! " dice Mikey asustado.

" ¿Nunca sueltas ese historieta?" pregunta Elsa jalándolo hacia los demás.

Todos se reúnen en la sala tratando de ver a alguna ardilla, pero nada.

" Sepárense y registren todo ." dice el Maestro Splinter sin verlos.

" ¡Separarnos! ¡Se nota que usted tampoco lee historietas Sensei, porque separarse es.."

" Silencio." dice callando a Mikey ."Son Ninjas entrenados, encuentren a las ardillas. Elsa ven conmigo ."dice yéndose y Elsa lo sigue.

" ¿Por qué se lleva a Elsa? " pregunta Mikey asustado.

" Sencillo, porque es una niña ." dice Leo yéndose.

"¡No soy una..! ¡Grr! ¡Para que me molesto!" grita Elsa desde el dojo

" Se pararnos y buscar mutantes en la oscuridad ¿Hay una forma mas fácil de ser devorados?" pregunta Raph.

"Podemos torcernos un tobillo, o apagarse los celulares o…"

" ¡Basta! ¡Muévete! " dice Raph empujando a Donnie.

Todos comienza a registrar todo con cuidado, Raph revisaba los cuartos, Leo el segundo piso, Donnie el laboratorio y el Maestro Splinter junto con Elsa vigilaban el dojo.

" Se nota que no les tienes miedo" dice el Maestro Splinter sin verla y Elsa lo mira.

"Esas ardillas emiten energia como yo por que les tendria miedo." dice Elsa encongiendose de hombros."¡Momento! ¿Acaso podria?" abre su mano y de ella emite un bola de energia azulada y brillante alumbrando el dojo."¡Cool!"

" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " se escuchan los gritos de Raph y Mikey.

" ¡ARDILLANOIDES! "grita Mikey.

" ¡¿Qué fue eso?! " pregunta Elsa sorprendida.

Se escuchan unos fuertes ruidos de una criatura alertando a ambos.

"Quédate aquí ." dice el Maestro Splinter saliendo del dojo.

Elsa lo sigue hasta la entrada y ve que el Maestro Splinter pelear contra unas enormes mutante que hacen el mismo ruido de las ardillas, solo que ellas son más grandes, piel roja, de su boca sale un resplandor verde al igual que su frente oreja puntiaguda, cola esponjosa, una legua larga que parece tener una mini cara con otra boca y dietes demasiado puntiagudos.

Splinter logra vencerlos con gran facilidad y las Ardillanoides que escapan hacia las alcantarillas.

" ¡La alcantarilla da hacia la superficie!" dice Leo." ¡Si esas cosas salen…"

" Síganlas, rápido, yo defenderé la alcantarilla por si estas criaturas regresan " dice Splinter.

" ¿Ósea que tendremos que ir solos tras ellas? ¿En la las alcantarillas? ¿Y sin usted? " pregunta Mikey asustado.

" ¿Quién de ustedes quiere probar que es mas valiente? ¿El de voluntad más recia? ¿El mas digno de los Ninjas? " pregunta Splinter.

Elsa noto que sus hermanos se miraron esperando que alguien contestara.

' ¡Es mi oportunidad para demostrar lo fuerte que soy y aparte valiente! ¡Iré yo!' piensa emocionada saliendo del dojo.

.

Por las alcantarillas se puede escuchar fuertes pasos y se mira a Cabeza Metálica registrando todas partes buscando a las Ardillanoides, mientras que los chicos estaban en la sala viendo por la pantalla lo que Cabeza Metálica ve, Elsa estaba bien sujetada por Raph ya que obviamente no la iban a dejar ir mientras que Splinter estaba detrás de ellos observando también.

" Maestro Splinter, ¿Hay algún tipo de lección en esto?, no se… cerebro mas que valor o ¿Algo así? " pregunta Donnie orgulloso.

" Diría que algo así es lo más exacto." dice Splinter.

Donnie vuelve a ver la pantalla serio ya que sabe que lo que Splinter trata de decir mientras que Mikey compara lo que esta pasando con su historieta.

' Que cobardes son, al menos hubieran dejado que yo fuera.' piensa Elsa molesta.

"No diré que esto paso en mi historieta ." dice Mikey serio." Pero paso en mi historieta." dice asustado.

" ¿Qué fue eso? " pregunta Raph al escuchar un ruido por la televisión.

Cabeza Metálica mira por una alcantarilla y al no ver nada vuelve su vista al frente logrando encontrar una.

" Ahí esta una ." dice Leo

Todos se acercan a la pantalla incluyendo Splinter, de pronto otra Ardillanoide aparece atacando a Cabeza Metálica.

" ¡Cabeza Metálica!" dice Donnie asustado.

De pronto la pantalla se muestra el cuerpo decapitado del robot cayendo al suelo antes de que se pierda la señal. Y todos miran asustados lo que paso.

" Pagina 33." dice Mikey viendo su historieta." ¡Hay no!"

" Confía en mi amigo, te reconstruiré." dice Donnie abrazando la pantalla.

" No quiero decir se los dije, pero… se los dije." dice Splinter orgulloso.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Elsa.

" Bien, vámonos. " dice Elsa corriendo hacia la salida.

" ¡Espera Elsa!" dice Leo levantándose ."¡Puede ser peligroso!"

" ¡Les demostrare que puedo cuidarme sola!" grita Elsa antes de salir de la guarida.

.

Elsa aprovechaba que nadie la veía y estaba sola y patinaba (en en suelo que convirtio en hielo) por la alcantarilla en busca de las Ardillanoides, había pasado más de diez minutos y no encontró nada, pero no se rendía fácilmente.

" Ellos creer que porque soy una chica no debo de pelear en peleas así, pero esto hará que se traguen sus palabra ." dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Era la verdad,siempre la trataban como niña, siempre la sobreprotegian y la cuidaban mucho.

De pronto escucha un ruido de las criatura hace que se detenga y de sus manos muestra energía azulada lista para disparar.

" Sal de donde estés…. No me das miedo" dice Elsa seria.

Una Ardillanoide estaba parado encima de ella preparado para atacarla,Elsa siente como algo le agarra el brazo y ve a la Ardillanoide, furiosa le lanza un rayo de hielo lastimándola y logrando que se soltara.

" ¿Crees que porque soy chica soy débil? " pregunta sonriendo.

La Ardillanoide se para delante de ella dispuesto a atacarla.

" Creo que no sabes la diferencia que hay entre nuestra energia." dice divertida aventándola lejos de ella" ¡SI! " grita emocionada.

" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " se escuchan gritos de sus hermanos.

"¡CHICOS! " dice Elsa preocupada corriendo hacia ellos.

Sin saber que era seguida por la Ardillanoide, sale de la alcantarilla y encuentra a los chicos acorralados por dos Ardillanoides.

" ¡CHICOS! " grita Elsa.

" ¡Mire es Elsa! " dice Donnie aliviado de a su hermanita a salvo.

" ¡OIGAN! " grita ganándose la atención de las Ardillanoides." ¡VENGAN POR MI!"

" ¡ELSA DETRÁS DE TI!" grita Leo aterrado.

Elsa voltea y mira a la tercera Ardillanoide con quien peleaba detrás de ella.

" ¡YUJU! ¡Cabezas brillantes!" dice Mikey con palomitas en la mano." ¿Quieren?"

Las tres Ardillanoides comienzan a perseguirlo por las palomitas.

" ¡Mikey tiene un plan!" dice Raph sorprendido.

Elsa comienza a seguirlo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Mikey, quería asegurarse de que no le pasara nada, hasta que se detiene detrás de las criaturas.

¡Vengan por ellas! dice Mikey lanzando las palomitas al agua.

Las Ardillanoides saltan por ellas y Mikey gira una llave liberando el agua absorbiendo a las Ardillanoides.

" ¡Wow, increíble Mikey! " dice sorprendida.

" Booyakasha" dice Mikey tranquilo.

"¿Como supiste que...? ¡CUIDADO! " grita aterrada.

Antes de que Mikey pudiera hacer algo la lengua de una Ardillanoide lo atrapa jalándolo al agua, Elsa lo agarra del brazo pero también es absorbida, Mikey trata de liberarse con la ayuda de Elsa pero ambos son arrastrados al agua, ella estaba a punto de usar sus poderes hasta que siente una mano agarrando su muñeca y otra con un sai quitando la lengua que sostenía a Mikey. Al salir del agua ambos vieron que es Raph y los chicos sosteniéndose como una cuerda de tortuga.

" Los tengo." dice Raph.

"Los tenemos." corrige Leo.

Mikey y Elsa sonríen al verlo

"¡Ja! ¡Debieron ver sus caras por que se ven..." grito Elsa al agua pero una Ardillanoide sale del agua dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero Raph lanza unos shurikens causando que la criatura volviera el agua desapareciendo junto con las demás.

"Ridiculas..." termina Elsa sorprendida.

Los chicos llegan a las alcantarillas respirando profundamente por lo que acaba de pasar.

"Quedaran atrapados en eso tanques héticos ." dice Leo viendo el lugar vacío con solo charcos de agua.

" Al menos hasta que encuentre un Retro Mutágeno para recuperar su forma ." dice Donnie.

" Que bueno que no los arrastraron." dice Raph sonriendo.

" Me alegro que llegaran a tiempo ." dice Elsa sonriendo.

" Tu estas en problemas jovencita." dice Leo cruzando los brazos.

"Otra vez no." dice Elsa cruzando los brazos gruñendo.

.

" No quisiera decirlo, pero las historietas de Mikey nos salvaron." dice Raph.

" Y que astuto pensar que las Ardillanoides les atrae la comida ." dice Leo después de acariciarle la cabeza de su hermano menor.

"En realidad era muy obvio, ¿No puedo creer que no se ocurriera?" dice Donnie sin creerlo.

" No siempre el que lo parece es el mas listo." dice Mikey antes de cambiar la hoja de su historieta .

"Bien por ti Mikey." soplo Elsa arrugando la nariz."En cambio yo estare castigada hasta el año diez mil."

"Es lo mas obvio, saliste sin permiso y estuviste a punto de morir como nosotros ." dice Raph.

" Pero debemos admitir que de todos nosotros,tu fuiste muy valiente." dice Leo sonriendo.

"Si." dice Elsa sonriendo.

"Tienes razón, quisiste ir por ellas cuando nosotros mandamos a Cabeza Metálica." dice Mikey divertido.

Splinter se acerca a su hija mientras Elsa lo mira apenada.

"Pero no cambia nada jovencita, estas castigada con entrenamiento extra mañana ." dice Splinter.

" Hai Sensei." dice Elsa sonriendo ya que no era tan malo como penso.

" Elsa, gracias por tratar de salvarme la vida de las Ardillanoides." dice Mikey sonriendo.

" No fue nada, para eso están los hermanos." dice Elsa sonriendo.

" Ahora que lo pienso ¿Algunos de ustedes a considerado de que pasara si algunas de las criaturas logra escapar?" pregunta Splinter.

" No se preocupe Sensei, esos monstruo come bellotas han desaparecido ." dice Raph tranquilo.

Mikey y Elsa se miran preocupados.

" A, la verdad… salieron varias historietas mas." dice Mikey mostrando la secuela de su historieta asustado a sus hermanos ."Los extraterrestre regresan."


	28. Sigan al Líder

Elsa junto con sus hermanos estaban revisando la basura en busca del mutágeno ya que el escáner apunto en esa zona, aunque a Elsa le daba asco sabia que debía aguantarse o la encerrarían en la guarida.

"Vamos Donnie, no te preocupes tanto por lo de Abril, ya regresara." dice Raph mientras buscaba con su linterna.

"Si tienes razón ." dice Donnie con tristeza mientras registraba todo con su escáner.

"Espero,no quiero perder para siempre a mi unica y mejor amiga ." dice Elsa con tristeza.

"No lo haras hermanita." dice Leo mientras continuaba buscando.

Ambos escuchan un ruido por el cubo de basura, se acercan sale Mikey de la basura.

" No hay rastro de mutágeno, pero no van a creer lo que encontré." dice Mikey viendo a Leo al momento que el se acerca." Una iguana con sombrero ." dice mostrando un muñeco de forma de Iguana con un sombrero negro con cinta roja." ¿No esta genial? ¿Por qué alguien tiraría algo así? "Alo gobernador ¿Qué te parece mi monaculo?" pregunta fingiendo ser la iguana.

"Monóculo." corrige Donnie.

"Lo que sea." dice Mikey sin importancia.

"Ese podría ser un primo distante, y está relleno de aserrín." dice Raph.

"Iuc." dice Elsa con disgusto.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAA QUE ASCO! " grita Mikey lanzando la iguana.

"No hagan ruido, mi escáner esta volviendo a enloquecer." dice Donnie viendo como hacia mas ruido del escáner ."Les dije que el mutágeno estaba cerca"

"Bah, tu escáner es tan inútil que como una garban dina para tortuga." dice Raph.

"Deja que lo intente Rapha, por nuestra culpa, desaparecieron los contenedores. Hay que encontrarlos antes de que alguien mas termine mutado ." dice Leo en tono serio.

"¿O quieres mas Ardillanoides por los alrededores?" pregunta Elsa divertida.

"¡NO!" grita Mikey aterrado.

"Por aquí." dice Donnie apuntando al edificio frente a él.

Todos suben al edificio siguiendo a Donnie y justamente ahí encuentran una capsula de mutágeno.

"¡Lo encontré!" dice Mikey mostrándolo ."¿Con este cuantos llevamos ya?"

"Seis y medio." contesta Donnie.

Todos se quejan al oír eso.

"Odio esto." se queja Elsa.

En un momento dado,Elsa se puso rigida y miro hacia arriba,ella sentia que los estaban observando y estaba segura que eran dos parecio ver dos destellos de metal pero no estaba segura.

* * *

Se encontraban arriba de un edifico cerca de un cartel de "DRINK BOBOCO COLA" buscando mas capsulas de mutágeno sin éxito.

"Ya llevamos días buscando y nada ." dice Mikey completamente aburrido trepado en el cartel.

Estoy contigo, una semana. Como se va rápido el tiempo ." dice Elsa sorprendida.

"Esto es muy aburrido, quiero gritar ." dice Mikey poniéndose de cabeza colgado del carte."¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡MIKEY! " gritan todos.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendimos!" dice Leo logrando callarlo ."Tomaremos un descanso para hacer algo divertido ¿Esta bien?

"¡Gracias a Dios!" dice Elsa aliviada.

"¡Genial!" dice Donnie sonriendo.

"¡Grandioso!" dice Raph.

"¡Entrenamiento! ¡Si!" dice Leo emocionado.

Todos gruñen al oír eso

'Enserio Leonardo'

"Chicos, Sensei quiere que los entrene y eso es lo que hare." dice Leo serio mientras buscaba algo para entrenar."¿Ven la puerta del Dragón?" pregunta apuntándola.

"Si ." contestan todos.

"Voy a defenderla, como el rey de la montaña ¿De acuerdo?, la única forma de pasar encima de mi es con un combate de espacios cerrado ¿Entendido? " pregunta Leo serio.

"Lo que tú digas temerario líder, terminemos ya con esto."dice Raph.

Los chicos se dirigen hacia la puerta de Dragón, Leo se adelanta para ponerse en posición pero Raph los detiene a todos.

"Oigan, tengo una idea." dice Raph." Escuchen ." comienza a susurrarles pero a Elsa no le gusta la idea.

Leo se para en una de las cuerdas que conecta la puerta del Dragón hacia el edificio donde los demás están.

Mikey fue el primero en pasar, voltea a ver a sus hermanos quienes (excepto Elsa) le dan la señal, Mikey saca sus audífonos y comienza a escuchar música.

"¿Qué hay ninja?" pregunta Mikey mientras se acerca a él.

"¿Qué estas haciendo Mikey?" pregunta Leo enojado.

"El payaso." dice Elsa cruzando los brazos enojada.

"Cálmate Elsa, disfruta esto."dice Raph tranquilo.

Elsa ve como Mikey comienza a bailar, Leo comienza a atacarlo con su katana pero el lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad, ella ve sus manos y sonrie divertida y maliciosamente.

"Muy gracioso, pelea ." dice Leo lanzándose hacia él.

Mikey da un fuerte salto y llega hacia la Puerta del Dragón.

"¡Lo logre….. ¡Aburrido!" grita Mikey impactado.

Todos voltean y miran a Elsa mostrando la palabra 'Aburrido' de su mano,hecho de copos de nieve.

" Si, eso fue Mikey, Aburrido." dice Elsa riendo.

"En eso tiene razón, ya que no fue una verdadera pelea." dice Leo sonriendo a su hermana.

"¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a calificarnos?!." pregunta Donnie confundido.

"Si, a Mikey le puse Aburrido porque esos movimientos no son nuevos para mi,ni el baile ." dice Elsa sonriendo."Y alguien tiene que ser el juez."

Mikey la mira enojado.

Donnie comienza a caminar en la misma cuerda que Leo esta parado.

"Muy bien, tu turno ." dice Leo sonriendo.

"Ahora veras un nuevo truco Elsa." dice Donnie sacando un Shuriken.

Donnie comienza a hacer mentalmente cálculos en los lugares cercanos, rápidamente comienza a lanzar muchos shurikens a diferentes partes pero al final todas se dirigían hacia Leo quien los bloqueaba con sus katanas.

"¡¿Estas jugando Donnie?!" pregunta Leo mientras las esquivaba.

"¡A! ¡Fin de la montaña amigo!" dice Donnie a lado de Mikey.

Leo voltea sorprendido ya que jamás se dio cuenta que paso.

"¡ABURRIDO!" grita Donnie impactado.

Todos voltean y miran a Elsa sonriendo orgullosa mostrando de nuevo la palabra.

"Tampoco me sorprendió." dice Elsa.

Leo no le presto mucha atención por lo enojado que estaba.

"¿Y cual será tu truco?" pregunta Leo viendo a Raph.

Raph se levanta de un salto orgulloso.

"¿Truco? ¿No se de que estas hablando?" pregunta Raph al momento que lanza uno de sus Sais.

Leo lo bloquea rápidamente con su katana.

"¡Oye! ¡Los Ninjas nunca arrojan sus armas! " dice Leo enojado.

"Mas vale que no hagas lo que creo Rafael " piensa Elsa levantando de una vez la palabra.

Raph corre hacia Leo y lo empuja logrando que cayera al suelo.

"¡LEO! " grita Elsa asustada saltando deshaciendo su magia y salta hacia él ."Leo, ¿Estas bien?"

Antes de que Leo pudiera contestar una de sus katanas cae frente a ellos con algo escrito.

"Bobo- o- nardo." dicen ambos leyéndolo.

"Que estupidez." dice Elsa enojada.

Raph, Donnie y Mikey se paran a unos metros frente a ellos sonriendo victoriosos mientras que Leo los miraba furioso.

¡¿Por qué siempre menosprecia mi… mi entrenamiento?! pregunta furioso.

"Quieres que pelemos de la manera que tú peleas, pero la meta es traspasar la puerta del Dragón de la manera que tú puedas." dice Raph ."Y tu niña, no creas que no vi el 'Aburrido' que me pusiste.

Elsa le enseña la palabra 'Idiota' sacándole la lengua.

Los chicos dan media vuelta y comienzan a alejarse dejándolos solos, Elsa voltea y mira a Leo viendo la katana que dice Bobo-o -nardo, Elsa se da cuenta que olvido algo, rápidamente crea con su magia la palabra 'Eres el mejor'.

"Leo." dice logrando que la vea." Tu te lo mereces porque eres un buen líder aunque ellos no lo crean." dice sonriendo con ternura.

"Gracias Elsi." dice Leo agarrando su katana y limpiándola.

"Ellos no ven la suerte que tienen, tienen suerte de tener un hermano mayor y yo no se que haria sin ti."dice Elsa con tristeza ya que no imaginaba perder a Leo.

Leo sonríe con ternura y la abraza con cariño.

"Tu nunca tendras que averiguarlo, te lo prometo." dice Leo sonriendo.

Elsa abraza a Leo para hacerle entender que no esta solo y sabria que esa promesa si se cumpliria.

* * *

Elsa y las tortugas estaban en el Tortu-Movil, solo que Raph conducía y Leo estaba en su lugar

Elsa noto que Leo aun seguía molesto con Raph,Mikey y Donnie por no respetar sus órdenes.

"¿No estas enfadado o si Leo?" pregunta Mikey preocupado ."Te doy mi numero 23 de "Monstruo de fu Mutantes si no te enfadas" dice enseñándole la historieta.

"No estoy enfadado." dice Leo bajando la historieta."Pero creo que deben poner atención a las ordenes que yo les doy ." dice Leo serio.

"Aaayy lastima que no puedo tocar mi violín mientras conduzco y no me califiquen." dijo Raph.

Elsa lo mira enojada tratándose de contener de lanzarle un rayo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Raphael? ¿Estas celoso porque no eres el líder del equipo? " pregunta Leo enojado.

"Hay que detenerse, el escaner detecto otra capsula mutágeno." dice Donnie.

Raph frena fuertemente haciendo que todos se cayeran, Elsa movio la cabeza para ver si todo en ella estaba en orden.

Los chicos salen del Tortu-Movil siguiendo a Donnie hacia la entrada de un sótano.

"Estamos cerca, la señal sale del sótano ." dice Donnie.

"¿Del sótano ?" dice Elsa confundida.

"Muy bien, no hagan ningún movimiento antes de que yo de…"

"Hermano." dice Elsa apuntando a los chicos.

Leo ve como sus otros hermanos entran al sótano sin escucharlo.

"La orden..." dice Leo molesto." Ven Elsa."

Leo y Elsa entran al sótano y comienzan a seguir a Donnie en busca del mutágeno, ninguno sabe es que alguien los ha estado observando desde que entraron a escondidas.

"¡Ahí esta! ¡La encontré!" dice Mikey corriendo hacia el mutágeno en un espacio abierto del sótano.

"Eso fue fácil." dice Elsa confundida."Demasiado.."

"¡No!" dice Leo.

Mikey jala el mutágeno y todas las puertas se encierran dejándolos atrapados.

"¡Ven, si me hicieran caso! " dice Leo enojado.

"Demasiado fácil ." dice una voz femenina y familiar para las tortugas y la chica.

"Karai." dice Leo viéndola parada encima de dos grandes cajas.

"Ha pasado tiempo Leo ." dice Karai y mira a Elsa."Elsa."

"Karai." gruñe Elsa.

Cada vez que Elsa se encontraba con Karai sentía una extraña conexión,y cada encuentro se le hacia mas raro a Elsa.

De pronto muchos ninjas del Pie los rodea, Elsa miraba sorprendida tratando de ocultar su emoción ya que ansiaba pelear contra el Pie.

Leo saca sus armas al igual que los demás

"Tu querida amiga se esta haciendo experta en embocada." menciona Donnie.

Karai mira a todos pero su vista se clava en Elsa sorprendiendo a la kunoichi Hamato, sabia que algo tramaba y ella estaba en eso. O tal vez Destructor le habia ordenado capturarla.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti Elsa." dice Karai sonriendo.

"¿Sorpresa?" cuestiona la chica confundida.

"Te tengo un nuevo amigo ." dice Karai chasqueando los dedos.

Los ninjas Hamato la miran confundidos pero siente algo caliente acercándose. Elsa sintio un mal presentimiento, lo que menos queria que parara, estaba apunto de pasar.

"¡CUIDADO!" grita Leo.

Todos saltaron ya que unas bolas de fuego se dirigían hacia ellos. Elsa miro el fuego aterrada.

"Fuego." dice Elsa sorprendida.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Mikey confundido.

"Mi presentación." dice una voz masculina.

Los chicos levantan su vista y miran a un joven frente a ellos sonriendo con malicia.

Elsa estaba impactada, enfrente de ella tenia a un joven con poderes de fuego y era un chico de por lo menos catorce años, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y una armadura similar a la de Karai, el joven clavo sus ojos en Elsa, jamas había visto a una chica tan hermosa, poderosa y sobre todo peligrosa pero debía completar su misión.¿Como era posible? ¿Como había un niño con habilidades similares a las de ella? Y los mas importante ¿Por que Karai estaba interesada en que Elsa conociera a ese joven?

"¿C…Chicos….soy yo o hay un niño que lanza bolas de fuego frente a nosotros? " pregunta Donnie impactado.

"No eres tú, yo también lo veo ." dice Mikey impactado.

"¡Ataquen! "ordena Karai.

"Maldita sea." gruñe Elsa furiosa.

Los ninjas comienzan a pelear y el joven se lanza hacia Elsa bloqueando sus ataques con mucha dificultad.

"¿Quien eres tu?" pregunta Elsa bloqueando un ataque.

"Pronto lo sabrás, preciosa." dice el joven sonriendo.

"¿Preciosa?" cuestiona Elsa confundida. Era la primera vez que un chico la llamaba así.

Elsa se le lanza hacia el joven, quien la esquivo, dando volteretas hacia adelante con una patada voladora lo derriba, el joven se frota la mejilla sorprendido, Elsa ya harta le lanza un rayo de hielo, su oponente abre los ojos y le lanza una bola de fuego derritiendo el hielo.

"Por que debemos ser enemigos." dice el joven con malicia."Ambos poseemos energía lo que podemos hacer juntos"

"Por que tu eres fuego, yo soy hielo." dice Elsa molesta."Debemos ser enemigos y ademas somos de distintos clanes."

"Podemos desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza." dice el joven."¿Y crees que eso de los clanes a mi me interesa?"

Elsa ve que sus hermanos se juntan en grupo mientras eran rodeados por los ninjas del Clan del Pie.

"¡Chicos!" grita Elsa asustada.

"¡Tenemos que retirarnos!" dice Leo

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vamos a huir?!" pregunta Raph molesto.

"No es huir, es una retirada táctica." dice Leo."¡Elsa!"

Elsa mira al joven enfrente de ella, este se cruza de brazos sonriendo ¿La estaba dejando huir? La kunoichi retrocede sorprendida y de un salto llega hasta sus hermanos.

"Vamos ." dice Leo corriendo hacia el ascensor y Elsa lo sigue.

"¡Esto no termina aquí...tu...como sea que te llames!" grita Elsa a el joven de fuego.

"No me importa lo que diga, yo no le corro al Pie." dice Raph dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Antes de que Raph logre golpearlos los ninjas lo golpean tirándolo al suelo.

"¡Por acá!" dice Leo logrando abrir un ascensor.

Sus hermanos corren hacia él seguidos por los ninjas.

"¡Dense prisa!" dice Donnie trepando por el ascensor junto con sus hermanos.

Elsa miraba hacia abajo mientras trepaba por el de los ninjas agarra el pie de Mikey asustándolo.

"¡Suéltame cretino ojos de canica! " dice tratando de quitárselo del pie.

Leo ve lo que esta pasando y salta hacia el ninja logrando que se suelte pero que Leo se retrace demasiado, el ninja se estrella contra el suelo destruyéndose mostrando lo que realmente es.

" ¿Qué son? " pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

" Son robots." dice Elsa sorprendida .

"¡Mueve el caparazón Donnie! ¡Ya! "dice Leo reanudando la huida.

Raph llega hacia el otro piso, ayuda a Elsa dejándola en un rincón para que este a salvo y se acerca a la puerta del ascensor para ayudar a sus de los ninjas agarra el pie de Leo y trata de quitárselo dándole patadas.

"¡Deprisa Leo! " dice Raph extendiendo su mano.

"¡Leonardo!" dice Elsa asustada.

Leo trata de seguir pero mas ninjas lo agarran haciendo imposible que se acerque a sus hermanos.

"¡Leo!" dice Raph.

La cuerda que Leo sujeta se rompe causando que el se caiga junto con los ninjas.

"¡NO!" grita Elsa aterrada.

"¡LEO!" grita Raph aterrado.

Minutos después Donnie miraba la cuerda rota, Mikey abrazaba a Elsa quien estaba triste y aguantaba las ganas de no llorar.

"Se ha ido." dice Raph parado en un rincón lejos de sus hermanos ."Y todo por mi culpa." dice con tristeza.

* * *

Se encontraban en la guarida sin Leo, estaban demasiado preocupado por el ya que no saben donde están pero, Raph, Mikey y Donnie están bien triste porque no siguieron sus ordenes.

"Si hubieran seguidos sus ordenes y hacer la retirada táctica, Leo seguiría con nosotros." dice Elsa seria.

"Creo que ahora si nos merecemos tu calificación." dice Mikey con tristeza.

"Elsa tiene razón, si hubiéramos seguido sus ordenes Leo seguiría con nosotros ." dice Donnie con tristeza.

"¿Cómo se lo explicaremos al Maestro Splinter?" pregunta Mikey preocupado.

"¿Qué tienen que explicarme Miguel Ángel?" pregunta Splinter parado cerca de ellos.

"Es Leo Sensei… Karai lo capturo." contesta Raph.

Elsa nota que Splinter baja la vista con tristeza al oír ese nombre.

"Sabia que esto pasaría." dice Splinter.

La chica y las tortugas se miran confundidos al oír eso.

"¿Pasaría que Sensei?" pregunta Donnie confundido.

"Karai lo que quiere es vengarse, ella cree que yo la separe de un ser querido." dice Splinter sin quitar la vista del suelo.

Elsa lo mira impactada pero en ese momento siente lo mismo que Karai, Destructor a ella la separo de su madre e hermana, Elsa quería vengarse pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

"Pero no es cierto ¿O si?" pregunta Mikey sin creerlo.

"Es mas bien… lo contrario de lo que ella cree." dice Splinter viéndolos ."Busquen a Leonardo, eso es lo mas importante ahora. Rescaten a su hermano."

"Hai Sensei, pero… hay un ligero problema también." dice Mikey nervioso.

"¿Qué problema?" pregunta Splinter confundido.

"Karai tiene un nuevo aliado, un niño que tiene poderes." dice Mikey.

"¡Un niño con poderes!" pregunta Splinter sorprendido al oír eso.

"¿Por que se sorprenden?" pregunta Elsa ganando la atención de todos."Tienen una hermana eh hija con poderes, la que se debería sorprender soy yo, ese cretino es lo opuesto a mi."

"¿Qué poderes tiene ese niño Elsa?" pregunta Splinter mirándola.

"Poderes de Fuego, el puede hacer lo mismo que yo en comparación de que el lanza fuego." dice Elsa sorprendida."Pero eso no importa ahora ¡Debemos rescatar a Leo!." dice seria.

* * *

Donnie con sus hermanos revisaban las cámaras de seguridad para encontrar alguna pista de donde podrá estar Leo.

"Bien, entre al sistema de seguridad del Pie." dice Donnie poniendo varias pantallas en su computadora de diferente cámaras

"Oigan miren." dice Elsa apuntando la pantalla donde se ve una camioneta.

"Esa es la camioneta de Karai." dice Donnie.

"Tienen a Leo en el Dojo de Bradford." dice Mikey reconociendo el lugar.

"¡Manos a la obra!" dice Raph.

"¡Oye, ahora tu eres el líder!" dice Mikey enojado

"¡Oye espera, yo soy el mas listo!" dice Donnie.

"¡Quieren hacerme el favor de no seguir discutiendo!" dice Elsa molesta.

"Elsa tiene razón, además Leo nos necesita y estas vez pelearemos de la forma que el quería que lo hiciéramos de la forma que el pelea." dice Raph saliendo del laboratorio.

"¡Espera!" dice Elsa corriendo tras de él.

"¡Vamos!." dice Donnie saliendo junto con Mikey.

Los chicos salen de la guarida y saltan de edificio e edificio hasta llegar al edificio donde es el dojo de Bradford,las tortugas se esconden detrás de un tinaco cerca del tragaluz.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Elsa confundida ya que no veía ningún Ninja.

"No podemos entrar, hay cámaras." dice Donnie.

Elsa voltea y mira una cámara.

"No importa, yo se como." dice Raph al momento que saca una paloma de la nada.

"Wow." dice Elsa sorprendida.

"No es solo una, el techo esta cubierto de cámaras de seguridad." dice Donnie.

Raph comienza a acariciar la paloma hasta que ella vuela hacia una de las cá pronto un montón de palomas aparecen de la nada y comienzan a tapar todas las cámaras de seguridad.

"Listo, vamos." dice Raph saliendo de su escondite.

En silencio entran al dojo y logran a ver a Leo atado con la boca tapada vigilad por tres ninjas que no podían saber si eran Robots, Leo logra ver sus siluetas y los mira en el techo.

Leo hace ruido como tratando de decir algo, los chicos saltan hacia los Ninjas logrando tirarlos sin ningún problema.

"Leo, que bueno que estas bien." dice Elsa abrazándolo.

"No entendemos nada de lo que dices." dice Donnie quitándole el tape de la boca.

"Es una trampa." dice Leo rápidamente.

De pronto un grupo de ninjas aparece frente a ellos y las puertas de atrás se abren abriendo un despacho con Karai y el joven parados arriba del escritorio.

"Bien Leo, pudiste haber dicho algo." dice Mikey

Karai sonríe con malicia mientras que el joven los mira.

"Tienen dos opciones, dejarnos ir o salir de aquí en una bolsa de sándwich." dice Raph desatando a Leo.

"Tu."dice Elsa cruzando los brazos mirando hacia el joven.

"Preciosa." dice el joven sonriendo y Elsa noto que ese cumplido molesto a sus hermanos ya que soltaron un gruñido.

"Lo siento Rafael, no los dejaremos ir." dice Karai sentándose en la silla del escritorio ."No es algo personal con el resto de ustedes pero si con Elsa, los necesito como carnada."

"Yo no tengo nada personal con ustedes, yo solo apoyo a Karai." dice el joven al lado de ella.

"Karai quiere a Splinter." dice Leo

"Y yo quiero a Destructor." dice Elsa mirando a Karai con odio.

"Su Sensei los rastreara hasta aquí, y cuando llegue. Splinter conocerá el verdadero sufrimiento ." dice llena de odio.

"Tráeme a Destructor y le demostrare lo peligrosa que puedo ser." dice Elsa llena de odio.

"¡Sujétenlos!" ordena Karai.

"Karera wa robottodesu." dice el joven viendo a Elsa con seriedad.**(T: Son robots)**

Los ninjas se lanzan hacia ellos, Elsa saca su katana y corta a uno por la mitad y sus hermanos comienzan a combatir contra ellos pero Elsa se le queda mirando al chico, el sujeto hablaba japones.

"¡¿Anata wa watashi o tasukete imasu?!" dice Elsa confundida. **(T: ¿¡Me estas ayudando?!)**

El joven le guiña un ojo.

"¿Qué dicen?" pregunta Mikey mientras pelea.

"Por favor, solo debemos aplastar robots." dice Raph mientras los decapita.

"Pelean mejor que uno de Pie regular." dice Donnie lanzando un ataque pero los Robopies lo bloquea.

Donnie lo mira sorprendido al tiempo que los ojos de los Robopies brillaban como señal que aprendieron el movimiento.

Mikey los golpea para salvarlo pero también se vio acorralado que Leo y Raph lo salvan. Raph golpea a unos Robopies pero uno lo agarra al mismo tiempo que dos mas se lanzaban hacia él. Elsa congela a dos rápidamente pero es derriba por otro.

"Mis robots conocen cada maniobra, cada habilidad y cada ataque ." dice Karai disfrutando de la función."Excepto poderes claro."

"No hay manera de vencerlos ." dice el joven.

Las tortugas y Elsa se vieron acorraladas ya que no sabían que hacer, Mikey abrazaba a Elsa ya que ella quería seguir luchando pero no quería que saliera lastimada.

"Ya no tenemos opción, ahora si merezco un aburrido."dice Donnie.

Leo se para frente a ellos para defenderlos.

"Si les ordeno salir de aquí ¿Me harán caso esta vez? " pregunta Leo.

"Claro que si, y si quieres le seguimos llamando 'Retirada táctica'." dice Mikey sonriendo.

En ese momento uno Shuriken le dio a un saco que estaba detrás de el y todos comenzaron a trepar hasta el techo y salir por el tragaluz.

Elsa noto como Karai vio furiosa como se escapaban.

"Cobardes." dice furiosa."¡Robopies, no dejen que escapen!"

Los chicos saltaban rápidamente de edificio e edifico mientras eran seguidos por los Robopies.

"¿Aun nos persiguen?" pregunta Donnie.

"¡Si!" dice Elsa.

Leo voltea un poco y ve que su hermana tiene razón.

"¡¿Recuerdan el rey de la montaña?!" pregunta Leo mientras salta del edificio.

"¡Si claro!" dice Raph siguiéndolo.

"¡¿Qué hay con el?!" pregunta Mikey.

Los chicos llegan hacia un pequeño parque, los Robopies lo siguen hasta ahí, Leo hace un raro ruido lanzando su katana hacia arriba haciendo que los Robopies alzaran la vista, lanza otra katana destruyendo a uno de ellos.

"¡A ya entiendo lo que quieres decir, se impredecible!" dice Donnie.

"¿Funcionara?" pregunta Elsa confundida mientras eran seguidos por unos Robopies y ella salta hacia otro edificio.

"Claro que si." dice Donnie comenzando a hacer cálculos.

Donnie se detiene y comienza a lanzar cuchillas y Shuriken a diferentes direcciones destruyéndolos.

"Jaja, no la vieron venir, y tu hora si nos tendrás que dar un 'Excelente' " dice Donnie divertido.

"Me encantaría pero no pueee...¡AH! grita Elsa al recibir una patada.

Donnie y los chicos se detienen y miran como el joven que lanzaba fuego, estaba frente a Elsa.

"¡Luego se las regreso! ¡Si quiero!" dice el joven divertido.

"¡DÉJALA MOCOSO!" grita Raph queriendo ir tras él pero es detenido por unos Robopies.

Elsa se levanta adolorida y ve que tiene a su enemigo frente a ella.

"¿Tu quien eres pequeña niña?" pregunta el joven molesto ya que desde que a vio quiso saber de ella.

Elsa se para de un salto y hace todo lo posible por no darle la espalda,el joven se le acercaba pero ella lo esquivaba lanzandole gruñidos.

"¿Que haces?" pregunta el confundido.

"Mi hermano me dice que jamas le de la espalda a un forastero." contesta Elsa con enfado.

"¿Y tu haces todo lo que el te dice?" pregunta el divertido.

"¡No!" dice Elsa ofendida.

"¡Claro que si!" dice el riendo."Apuesto que eres su consentida." guarda su katana sorprendiendo a la chica.

'Que se trae entre manos.' piensa Elsa confundida."Bueno, admito que tu si que eres muy valiente al enfrentarte a las tortugas."

"Tu también eres muy valiente." le halaga el joven."Me llamo Kenneth."

Ella no sabia si presentarse ante el o no ya que literalmente era el enemigo pero eso le daba una idea y esa era usar el arma de una kunoichi y el arma mas importante que ahora ella podía usar para averiguar mas cosas de Destructor y Karai, era el engaño.

"Yo soy Elsa." se presenta sonriendo.

"¡Mientras mas peleen contra los robots, mas se adaptan! " se escucha la voz de Karai.

Los dos voltean a ver el otro techo preocupados.

"Escucha yo...no quiero lastimarte." admite Kenneth."Que este con el Pie no signifique que deba pelear contra ti."

Elsa lo mira confundida ¿Acaso el no quería lastimarla? Pero aun así decidió seguirle el juego.

"Pero aun somos enemigos." dice Elsa seriamente.

A su manera claro.

"Bien." dice Kenneth.

Lo siguiente fue que Kenneth barrio las piernas de la chica haciéndola caer.

"¡Oye!" grita Elsa furiosa."¡¿Que te pasa?!"

"Karai debe pensar que estoy peleando contra ti." dijo y salto hacia el otro techo.

"¡Cuando te vea te regresare el favor!" dice Elsa furiosa siguiéndolo.

Elsa cuando aterriza, mira a Karai en el suelo, Kenneth parado frente de ella protegiéndola y Leo apuntándolos con su katana.

"¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!" dice Kenneth con mucha severidad mostrando sus ojos como el fuego.

"No pienso lastimarla, ni a ti tampoco." dice Leo bajando su katana ."Pero eso si Karai, Destructor te esta mintiendo. Splinter jamás lastimaría a un inocente."

Karai lo mira sin creerle.

"Tu rencor es conmigo, aléjate de mis hermanos, de mi hermana y de mi sensei ¿Entendiste?" pregunta Leo furioso.

Karai solo lo mira y Leo salta hacia unas escalera contra incendio.

"Créeme Karai." dice Leo mientras desaparecía.

"¡Leo!" dice Elsa corriendo hacia él.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta preocupado.

"Solo fue una patada pero estoy bien." dice sonriendo.

Leo sonríe al oír eso.

"¡Leo, los robots conocen nuestras maniobras! " dice Donnie.

"¡Nuestro loco se volvió normal! Detesto eso." dice Mikey.

En ese momento aparecen Robopies siguiéndolos.

"¡Vámonos!" dice Leo y Elsa lo sigue.

Elsa y sus hermanos comienzan a correr pasando por unas cuerdas que cruzan a la otra calle, Leo corta las cuerdas logrando que los Robopies no puedan seguirlos, corren unas cuadras más y desaparecen con una bomba de humo.

* * *

Elsa se preparaba para contarles después de tanto tiempo la propuesta de Destructor a su padre y a sus tanto miedo a sus reacciones, también debía contarles sobre Kenneth, pero se detuvo antes de entrar al dojo por algo que la puso muy pálida y su corazón de detuvo.

"Karai…. Es mi hija." dice Splinter con tristeza.

Lo ultimo que Elsa supo era que había tirado su katana y corrió con tanta rapidez directo a su cuarto sin importar el llamado de sus hermanos, entro y cerro con seguro y se recargo en la puerta.

'_Karai...Karai es Miwa_' piensa aterrada.'_Mi hermana...no..no puede ser verdad_'

Se sienta en la cama pero con lo aterrada que estaba toca la parte de madera, convirtiendo en hielo, sus poderes empezaron a convertir todo lo del cuarto en hielo, e pone de pie vuelve a recargarse en la puerta pero esta vez sentándose, abrazando sus rodillas.

'_Esto empeora cada vez mas._' piensa viendo su cuarto hecho hielo.


	29. Muta Man

Habían pasado algunos dias desde que Elsa se entero de la verdad,sus poderes siguieron aumentando y su miedo crecía cada vez mas,no le dirigio la palabra a su padre desde entonces,Splinter sabia que Elsa lo había escuchado pero se atrevía a hablarle del tema.

Elsa entro a la sala y se encontró a Mikey viendo en la televisión un programa que jamás había visto en su vida, pero se veía viejo.

"¿Qué tontería de programa es ese?, es terrible." dice Raph.

"Terriblemente increíble." dice Mikey levantándose."Encontré estas cintas en la basura.

"¿Cintas?" dice Elsa confundida.

"Miren esto ." dice mostrando una caja con una gran cantidad de cintas.

"Esto esta terrible, y se quejan de mis Héroes Espaciales." dice Leo.

"Te apoyo Leonardo." dice Elsa."Pero el final fue un asco."

"Ni siquiera esta bien doblado, jamás vería un programa tan malo ." dice Raph.

10 minutos después

Los chicos estaban frente a la televisión con la boca abierta mientras que Elsa estaba sentada viéndolos divertidamente.

"Jamás Raph, y eso que los cuatro se sentaron ahí en tan solo quince segundos desde que lo dijiste." dice divertida.

"Así que ella es una princesa de un planeta completo ¡Genial! " dice Raph emocionado.

"Si y también pilotea la pierna izquierda del robot ¡Es genial!, pero fue el científico el que hizo el robot." dice Mikey.

"La historia tiene una trama complicada, cuatro estrellas." dice Donnie.

"Yo le doy una." dice Elsa aburrida.

_"Mi princesa, quiero invitarla a una cena espacial, por favor, si." suplica el Dr. Blip._

_"¡Que! Yo con un debilucho como tu, ni por diez mi cristales." contesta la Princesa yéndose dejando a Dr. Blip con el corazón destrozado._

"Grosera." dice Elsa.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja." ríen todos menos Donnie y Elsa.

"Se parecen a ti y a Abril, amigo ." dice Mikey divertido.

"¡Claro que no! este programa es una tontería, la trama no tiene sentido." contesta Donnie molesto mientras se alejaba ."Voy al laboratorio."

"Yo también, me aburre ese programa." dice Elsa siguiendo a Donnie.

Elsa entra al laboratorio y Donnie cierra la puerta para no oír a sus hermanos.

"Deberías ver ese programa." dice Donnie yéndose a la mesa donde tiene el mutágeno.

"Es aburrido, y estoy contigo, la trama no tiene sentido." dice Elsa sentándose en una silla."Te prometo no tocar nada.

"A ti te creo, a Mikey no." dice Donnie acercándose donde esta las fotografías y agarra con mucha delicadeza una foto donde esta el y Abril en los columpios con el marco rosa con corazones.

"La extrañas, ¿verdad?." pregunta Elsa con tristeza ya que ella tambien extrañaba a su mejor amiga.

"No tienes idea, pero… ¿Que soy yo para Abril?" pregunta Donnie con tristeza ." Soy peor que un nerd, un monstruo, soy un total y completo mons…." no termina ya que ve que a Timothy viéndolo y recordando que el esta peor.

"¿Decías?" pregunta Elsa por Timothy.

"Lo siento Timothy." dice Donnie dándole palomitas.

"Yo tambien la extraño Donnie." dice Elsa bajando la cabeza."Era mi primera y unica mejor amiga."

"Pero aun asi no importa,Abril nos culpa por la mutación de su papa." dice dejando la fotografía a la vista de Timothy y saca unos frascos."Debo de encontrar un antídoto, un Retro Mutágeno y muy pronto podré curar a todas las victimas del mutágeno, ahora, veamos.

En ese momento Donnie suelta una gota de mutágeno en un frasco y rápidamente se congela y se rompe.

"¡Se congelo!" dice Donnie decepcionado ."¡No!"

"¡Wow!, buena creación, yo tengo ese poder."dice Elsa sonriendo

"No Elsa, yo planeaba hacer un Retro -Mutágeno, no algo que tenga que ver con hielo ." dice Donnie enojado." Lo juro, algún día encontrare una cura ." dice golpeando la mesa."Y recuperare a Abril ." dice yéndose.

"Espero que Abril vuelva pronto." dice Elsa y con sus poderes reconstruye el vaso y descongela la sustancia."Con ella puedo controlar mejor mis poderes." dice siguiendo a Donnie.

.

"¡Booyakasha!" grita Mikey mientras patinaba por los techos de los edificios y haciendo sus grandiosas maniobras." Wow ." dice deteniéndose.

Frente a él se encontraba una caja de pizza abierta con solo una rebanada intacta y en buenas condiciones.

"¡Hola! ¿Es de alguien esa rebanada? ¡Eeehhh!" pregunta esperando una respuesta pero no escucha ni ve a nadie ."¡Entonces es mía! " dice patinando hacia ella.

Mientras se acerca varias sombras se acercan rápidamente hacia Mikey quien no se daba cuenta, cuando esta a punto de agarrar la pizza volta para ver si alguien se acercaba, pero al ver que no hay nadie tranquilo tratan de comer la pizza pero alguien lo ataca por la espalda y ese alguien resulta ser Leo.

"Auch ¿Qué rayos fue eso?" pregunta Mikey enojado viendo como Leo se come la pizza.

"Eso fue un ataque cauteloso, y eso es lo que practicaremos en el entrenamiento de hoy." dice Leo ayudándolo a levantarse.

Mientras que los demás aparecían.

"No se vale, me atacaste por sorpresa." dice Mikey enojado.

"Es por eso que se llama cauteloso, genio." dice Raph.

"En serio Mikey, una pizza abandonada en el techo." dice Elsa asqueada desde arriba de un tinaco.

"¿Por qué te comes una rebanada de pizza que esta en un techo?" pregunta Donnie quien estaba a lado del tinaco.

"Las pizzas de techo son unas de mis diez tipos de pizza preferidas." dice Mikey tranquilo.

"Bueno, suficiente, la cautela tiene dos claves: desorientación y camuflaje ¿Entiendes?, Rapha y Mikey les toca." dice Leo.

"Yo no quiero hacer esto ¿Y tu Rapha?" pregunta Mikey.

No recibe respuesta se da cuenta que todos habían desaparecido.

"¡Rapha!" dice viendo para todos lados.

Mikey ve su patineta deteniéndose en su pie y no duda en recogerla.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAA!" grita Raph atacándolo por detrás."¡Caparazón chino!" dice Raph.

"¡NNNNOOOOOOO!" grita Mikey aterrado." ¡No es justo! ¡Eso ataques son bobos!"

Elsa ve divertida la escena mientras que Donnie los mira aburrido y decide mejor irse, Elsa nota que se aleja y comienza a seguirlo.

"Oye ¿A dónde vas?" pregunta Elsa siguiéndolo.

"Al parque, Abril siempre estudia a esta hora." dice Donnie.

"Pero ella no nos quiere ver ¿Por qué iras a ver si esta ahí? " pregunta preocupada.

"Quiero ver si esta bien, además… ¿Crees que seria muy raro si me presentara? " pregunta acercándose a la orilla donde se puede ver el parque.

"Yo quisiera ve…. " No terminad e hablar ya que Donnie le cubre la boca y la obliga a agacharse con el.

"Ssshhhh ." dice Donnie soltándola.

Ambos se acercan a la orilla y miran a Abril junto con un chico quien estaba en los columpios.

"Ahora ¿Dime como despejas la X?" pregunta Abril viendo el libro.

"Solo, excavas ¿No?, la X marca un punto." contesta el chico.

"¿Nunca has abierto este libro?" pregunta Abril tirando el libro de trigonometría.

"La escuela en realidad no es lo mío, cuando me gradúe voy a ser jugador de Hockey o un caza recompensas internacional." dice el tranquilo.

'¿Quien es ese?' piensa Elsa sorprendida.

Donnie sigue viendo atentamente lo que sucede.

"Son muy buenas opciones." dice Abril.

"Además ¿Quién quiere una vida normal? ¿No?" pregunta Casey divertido.

'Ella tarado' piensa Elsa divertida.

Abril agacha la vista al oír eso.

"No te muevas, tienes una mancha en la cara." dice Casey quitándosela.

'Hay no' piensa Elsa asustada.

Donnie siente que se rompe en pedazos al ver eso.

"¡Tiene una cita! ¡No puedo creerlo!" dice sin creerlo

"Donnie, tranquilo." dice Elsa.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo este cuando ella esta saliendo con un simple chico humano? " pregunta extremadamente celoso ."¿Qué están diciendo? " dice bajando su cabeza para oír eso.

"D..Donnie ." advierte nerviosa,

Donnie se recarga tanto en la orilla que cae a un contenedor de basura que se cierra alertando a los jóvenes.

"Cuidado ." dice Elsa con los ojos cerrado.

Donnie abre un poco el contenedor con los ojos que muestran celos.

"Esto… apesta." dice cerrando el contenedor con el adentro.

.

Al llegar a la guarida Donnie no hablo con nadie y nadie tenia idea de porque estaba tan de mal humor y del porque rápidamente fue a darse un baño se metió al laboratorio para terminar de construir una caja de voz que permitirá a Timothy comunicarse.

"Donnie cálmate ya, posiblemente no haya sido una cita." dice Elsa tratando de que se callara.

"¡Ridículo, se estaba columpiando juntos! ¡Columpiando!" dice Donnie lleno de celos ."Y luego ella lo miro a el ." dice volteando a ver a Timothy ."Puedes creerlo, le lanzo una mirada, algo así.

Donnie muestra una carita tierna y coqueta para después ponerse serio.

Timothy nada mas lo miraba mientras que Elsa se palmea la cara.

" Donnie… ella jamás le puso esa mirada." dice cruzando los brazos.'No me imagino como reaccionara cuando tenga mi primera cita.'

Donnie suelta un fuerte suspiro.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo con el? " pregunta desesperado y Elsa estaba apunto de decir algo pero el no la deja." Ya se, porque es humano, por eso que gran cosa ¿Sabes cuantos humanos hay por ahí? " pregunta mientras se acerca a Timothy.

"¡Hola! ¡Humana aqui!" dice Elsa saludando ofendida.

Donnie la ignora y comienza a instalar la caja de Voz por la parte baja de la capsula donde esta Timothy.

" Casi termino con tu caja de Voz ." dice conectándolo ."¿Qué tal?"

" Estoy… hablando Donnie ." dice Timothy con una voz rara.

" ¡Si, funciona! Jajajajaj." dice sonriendo ."¿Quiero ver si el amigo de Abril puede hacer algo como eso?"

"Ahí vamos de nuevo." dice Elsa.

" Me…agrada…a…Abril…Donnie ." dice Timothy.

" Si, a mi también Pulverizador ." dice Donnie regresando a la mesa donde coloca frascos y una capsula de mutágeno ."Debo aceptarlos chicos, Abril jamás querrá volver a ser mi amiga.

Elsa baja la vista con tristeza.

"Abril… amiga." dice Timothy.

" Donatello, hijo mío." dice Splinter desde la puerta del laboratorio ."Quisiera hablar contigo."

" Eee… claro Maestro Splinter." dice Donnie levantándose y yendose.

Salen del laboratorio dejando a Elsa y a Timothy,con la foto y el Mutágeno frente a él y comienza a beberlo.

"¡Timothy no!" grita Elsa viendo como se le bebia.

Después de bebérselo en unos minutos comienza a sentir un gran poder dentro de el.

"Eso es malo,muy malo." dice Elsa retrocediendo.

Comienza a salir su acido y formar brazos y piernas, logra separarse de la pared que ha estado durante meses aburrido y escuchando conversaciones de los demás y se acerca a la mesa donde esta la foto de Abril.

"Amigo..¿que estas haciendo?" pregunta Elsa confundida y asustada.

"Debo… encontrar a Abril." dice Timothy agarrando la fotografía, destruye la pared.

"¡Chicos Timothy se..." Elsa suspira,mira la salida del laboratorio y sigue a Timothy por donde se fue.

.

"Tu puede Elsa, solo es Timothy." dice Elsa saltando por los edificios."Y luego recibes otro castigo por..."

Elsa no termina de hablar ya que mucha gente esta corriendo gritando aterrada.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?! " pregunta corriendo hacia la dirección donde proviene el caos.

Se detiene al ver a Timothy siendo golpeado por la policía.

"¡TIMOTHY!" grita al verlo como se enfurecia.

Elsa se da cuenta que algo llevaba Timothy pero se rompe al caer al suelo, el se enfurece y agarra el bastón táctico pr -24 y lo derrite asustándolo.

" Tontos humanos contra mi." dice furioso al momento que lanza a ambos cerca de su auto.

Elsa se impacta al ver eso y salta rapidamente hasta llegar hacia el.

"¡Timothy no!" grita aterrizando de cuclillas frente a el.

"Elsa..." dice Timothy.

"¿Por que estas haciendo esto?" pregunta confundida.

"Debo...encontrar...a Abril." dice Timothy lentamente."Para...que...vuelva...a ser...amiga..de ambos."

"¿De ambos?" pregunta Elsa."¿Y que hay de las tortugas?"

"Tortugas...lastiman...a Abril" dice Timothy furioso.

"¿Que?" dice Elsa sorprendida.

El mutageno, el mutageno lo estaba volviendo violento y que era capaz de atacar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino o se burle de él.

Elsa voltea y ver a los policias acercarse a ellos con la intencion de atacar a Timothy, volteo hacia Timothy y observo que se puso mas furioso.

"¡Apartense! ¡Alejense de el! ¡No se acerquen!" grito Elsa moviendo las manos pero en ese movimiento lanzo un rayo de hielo golpeando a los dos policias.

La kunoichi retrocedio rápidamente y muchas personas cercanas a ella salieron corriendo y otras empezaron a se quedo paralizada.

¿Ella había hecho eso?

Su corazon rápidamente se aceleró y empezo a sentir para ver a Timothy pero el ya se habia miro a las personas que la miraban cerro los ojos fuertemente y corrio a buscar a Timothy.

.

Mientras en otro saltaba de edificio en edificio junto con sus hermanos,Donnie les contó todo del porque Timothy se salio de la guarida.

"No me di cuenta, pero después de todo lo que le conté sobre Abril, Timothy salio a buscarla." dice Donnie."Y Elsa debio seguirlo."

"Acepto que expreses tus sentimientos a una niña, pero a una pila de viseras en un frasco." dice Raph.

" Oye, ambos son muy buenos escuchando ." dice Donnie.

Leo no dice nada y saca su Tphone.

"¿Qué tan peligroso es?" pregunta Leo mientras trata de llamar a Abril con su T-Phone

"Obviamente no sabe la fuerza que tiene, podría lastimarla s." dice Donnie preocupado.

" Su celular esta apagado, no hay forma de rastrear la señal." dice Leo."Elsa tampoco contesta."

"Tal vez Abril podría estar en el parque, con alguien ." dice molesto.

Sus hermanos se detienen de golpe y Mikey se cae de su patineta.

"¿Y como lo sabes? " pregunta Raph.

" Es que… tal vez Elsa y yo estábamos… siguiéndola." contesta nervioso.

" Eso es tenebletastico." dice Mikey enojado.

" Muy bien, Abril esta en el parque o va camino a su casa Donnie y yo iremos al parque, ustedes dos a su casa y si ven a Elsa asegurense de que no pelee contra el." dice Leo.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Abril estaba caminando justo debajo de ese edificio junto con su amigo.

"En realidad no estudiamos juntos." dice Abril.

" Solo sabes estudias, aprende a relajarte, se un poco audaz ." dice el divertido.

" Oye yo soy audaz, no tienes idea de las locuras que hago." dice Abril.

" ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Eres olímpica de ciencias?" pregunta en tono burlon.

Abril sonríe al oír eso.

" Te gusta presionar botones, eh Jones ¿Qué tal si…"

" ¡TIMOTHY!" grita Elsa llamando la atención de ambos ."Timo… " voltea y mira a Abril parada frente a ella.

Su instinto le decía que corriera ya que no quería dar explicaciones

"Elsa." dice Abril sorprendida de verla hay.

"¡Hey! Abril." dice Elsa nerviosa.

"¿Que haces aqui y estas bien? " pregunta Abril preocupada.

" Mas o menos ." dice Elsa acercándose a ella ."Oigan, no habrán visto un monstruo que…"

" ¡Abril!"

Los tres voltean y miran a Timothy frente a ellos sonriendo.

" ¡ESO!" grita Elsa.

En ese momento el amigo de Abril se pone frente a las dos.

" ¿Qué haces? " pregunta Abril confundida.

" Sea lo que sea, eso es maldad pura y apacible." dice el chico emocionado." Yo me encargo preciosas."

" ¡Preciosas! " dicen las chicas en unísono.

" Tu, entrometido ." dice furioso viendo al chico pero fija su vista en Elsa quien la reconoce."¡Tu!"

"Hay por dios." dice Elsa asustada

" Creo que no le agradas." dice Abril viendo a su amigo.

" Ni el a mi." contesta este.

Timothy se lanza hacia ellos pero ellos se mueven causando que se estrelle contra un auto, Timothy escucha un ruido y voltea y mira al chico en la basura.

" ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Dame algo! ¡Si!" dice el viendo un tubo.

Timothy lo mete en el contenedor y lo avienta junto con el.

Pero después de tantas vueltas el chico logra salir y pone varios objetos frente a el, comienza a arrojarlos como si fuera disco de Hockey fácilmente y sin fallar.

"¡GOONGALA! " grita al momento de golpearlo.

"El chico tiene agallas." dice Elsa sorprendida.

Timothy lo golpea haciendo que se estrelle con la pared.

" Ahora, aplastarte." dice mientras se acerca a el.

Pero algo lo golpea y resulta ser Abril con su tessen y Elsa con su Katana.

" ¡Atrás monstruo! " dice Abril.

" ¡Alejate del chico!" grita Elsa lanzándose hacia él.

Ambas comienzan a golpearlo mientras que el chico lentamente recuperaba el sentido.

" Me agrada lo que veo." susurra.

Timothy retrocede asustado por ambas ya que no quiere lastimarlas.

"Abril, amigo." dice Timothy nervioso.

" Amigo, tú fuiste quien ataco clase de anatomía mutante ." dice Abril.

Entre ella, Elsa y el amigo de Abril comienzan a golpearlo, cuando el chico lo iba a golpear una vez mas Timothy agarra el tubo y lo derrite por la mitad furioso y después se lo regresa.

"Manos de acidas ." dice sorprendido." ¡Wow!"

En ese momento Timothy lo golpea y antes de que Abril lo golpeara el lo golpea haciendo que caiga encima de Elsa.

" Abril ." dice Timothy acercándose.

" Espero que estés cómoda." dice Elsa adolorida mientras agarraba su katana.

" Lo siento ." dice Abril levantándose.

Abril saca su Tessen dispuesta a defenderse pero ve como su amigo arriba de su bicicleta va hacia ellas y las sube y pedalea rápidamente para sin que se caiga por limite de peso.

Timothy comienza a perseguirlos ya que no quieren que se lleven a Abril.

" ¡PEDALEA MAS RAPIDO! " grita Abril asustada.

" ¡No creo que tengas opción! " dice Elsa asustada sujetándose del amigo de ella y agarrando a Abril para que no se caiga.

" Siempre quise mujeres cerca de mí, los sueños se cumplen." dice el divertido.

El chico esquivaba increíblemente todos los autos mientras que Timothy los tiraba mientras los perseguían rápidamente.

"Abril, Elsa diganle que se detenga ." dice Timothy.

"Para ser algo tan grande, es muy rápido ." dice Abril asustada a ver la mano de Timothy a pocos centímetros de ella.

"A ver si le gana a esto ." dice el chico lanzándole lo que queda del tubo.

Le da en medio de los ojos de Timothy causando que se cayera y un camión lo atropellara lanzándolo más lejos.

" ¡SI! " gritan Elsa y Abril emocionada.

" ¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos! " dice el chico

" Excelente " dice Elsa emocionada.

"¿Quien es tu amiguita Abril? " pregunta el chico tranquilo.

"Elsa,Casey,Casey Elsa." dice Abril sonriendo.

" Un placer ." dice Elsa sonriendo.

"El placer es mio." dice Casey sonriendo.

" Oye Casey, será mejor que te detengas antes de que nos caigamos ." dice Abril.

"Tienes razón." dice Casey deteniéndose con cuidado mientras que ambas se bajan con cuidado para no caerse.

"Eso estuvo loco." dice Elsa suspirando.

"No crees que ya deberias irte Elsa, supongo que tus hermanos deben estar preocupados." dice Abril nerviosa por mencionarlos.

"Tienes razon." dice Elsa sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Segura? No quieres que te acompañemos." dice Casey preocupado.

"No, no, estoy bien." dice nerviosa."Ademas tengo esto." dice señalando su katana.

"Te llamare luego." dice Abril ya que le gusto volver a ver a su amiga.

"Bueno...adios." dice Elsa y se va rápidamente.

.

"Ok, en el parque no esta ." dice Donnie yendo junto con Leo a la casa de Abril."Seguramente se fue a su casa.

"Será mejor apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde ." dice Leo."No creo que Elsa haya podido encontrar a Timothy."

"Además, si algo le pasa Abril o a Elsa juro que jamás me lo perdonare." dice Donnie desesperado.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " se escuchan los gritos de Mikey y Raph.

"¿Esos gritos son de?" dice Donnie nervioso.

Los dos corren hacia la dirección donde provino los gritos y encuentran a Timothy siendo arrojado dentro de un contenedor de basura y después acerca lentamente su mano soltando acido al rostro de Raph.

Elsa quien estaba arriba de un edificio observo la escena aterrada y salta quedando detras de Timothy.

"¡Raph!" dice Elsa asustada.

"¡Elsa!" dice Donnie aliviado.

Leo saca sus katanas y se lanza cortando la mano de Timothy antes de que tocara a Raph.

" Déjalo ir ." dice Leo apuntándolo con su katana.

Timothy comienza a soltar acido del brazo donde le cortaron la mano quemando a un gatito mientras que Donnie ayuda a Mikey a salir del contenedor de basura.

Leo lentamente camina hacia Timothy con su katana.

" ¡NO! " dice Donnie parándose frente a Timothy ."No le hagan daño."

"¿Qué?! ¡Esa cosa quiso derretirme la cara!" dice Raph furioso.

" Trata de que Abril vuelva a hacer nuestra amiga ." dice Donnie.

" ¡No! ¡Abril no amiga de tortugas! ¡Abril solo mi amiga! " dice Timothy molesto.

" ¿Qué?, creí que quería recuperar a Abril para mi." dice Donnie mientras que los demás lo miran."Digo… nosotros.

"Tortugas lastiman a Abril y a mi ." dice Timothy mostrando su brazo mientras se regeneraba su mano ."Quiero destruir tortugas."

Ellos menos Elsa sacan sus armas preparados para atacar.

" Oye, pero y que hay de Elsa, ella es la mejor amiga de Abril." dice Mikey confundido.

"Elsa amiga, tortugas tambien lastiman a Elsa." dice Timothy furioso."Debo destruir tortugas para que no lastimen a Elsa."

"¿De que rayos estas hablando?" pregunta Elsa confundida.

Antes de que Timothy los atacara el mutágeno que bebió comenzó a agotarse causando que el se debilite.

"Energía…se…a…acaba ." dice cayendo al suelo.

Los chicos se acercan y miran sus brazos y piernas descintradas como si fuera de globo.

" Yo no fui." dice Elsa.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunta Leo confundido.

" Se le acabo el mutágeno, rápido hay que llevarlo al Tortu-Movil." dice Donnie.

Sus hermanos obedecen y lo suben al Tortu-Movil y dirigen su camino hacia la guarida.

" Recuérdame ¿Por qué llevamos a esta personalidad a la alcantarilla?" pregunta Raph molesto.

" Lo que hizo no fue su culpa, si no mía… se sentía solo, me oyó hablar sobre Abril y quiso un amigo ." dice Donnie.

" Te digo, esta bien que expreses tus sentimientos a una niña, pero a esto ." dice Raph cruzando los brazos.

" Lo importantes es que su ADN puede servirnos para crear el Retro -Mutágeno, así podremos curar al papa de Abril" dice Donnie.

Elsa y Mikey bajan la vista y miran algo aterrador.

" ¡Si es que no se bebe el mutágeno!" dice Elsa asustada.

" ¡¿Qué?! " dicen todos.

Timothy recupero sus fuerzas logrando salir del Tortumovil dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la casa de Abril.

Leo detiene le Tortumovil saliendo todos de ahí.

"¿Qué no estaba inconciente?" pregunta Raph enojado.

" Vamos a dividirnos." dice Leo.

" No tenemos que dividirnos, sabemos a donde va ." dice Donnie.

" A la casa de Abril, es obvio." dice Elsa.

.

Elsa observo como Abril hablaba con Casey en la puerta de su casa.

Lo que los dos no sabían es que Timothy estaba en el callejón observándolos.

" Abril, voy por ti." dice decidido.

Antes de dar un paso las tortugas y Elsa se paran frente a él con sus armas en la mano.

" ¿A dónde crees que vas amigo?, a la casa de Abril." dice Raph.

" Manténgalo aquí, el novio de Abril no debe vernos ." dice Leo.

Al escuchar eso Donnie arde celos y mira con odio a Leo por decir eso mientras que Elsa ríe nerviosa.

" Se atreven a desafiar a Mutan Man ." dice al momento de atacarlo

" ¡A que no me atrapas Timothy! " dice Elsa esquivando los ataques.

" ¡YUJU! ¡Manos grandes!" dice Mikey divertido.

" ¡No le hagan daño! ¡Aléjenlo de la calle!" dice Donnie.

" Esas manos acidas con las que atacas son un poco rudas." dice Raph esquivándolo.

Mutan Man agarra y lo lanza a la calle haciéndolo explotar.

" ¡BOOYAKASHA!" grita Mikey desde arriba de la capsula.

Mutan Man lo agarra tirándolo al suelo pero sin soltarlo, con la otra mano agarra a Raph y con su boca amarra a Leo quien quería atacarlo por detrás.

" ¡Abril… es… mía! " dice Mutan Man estrellando a Mikey y Raph con sus caparazones.

" ¡No si puedo evitarlo!" dice Donnie lanzándose hacia él.

Donnie le aplasta el tentáculo de la boca logrando que soltara a sus hermanos pero lo voltea a verlo furioso.

" ¡Los voy, a destruir! " dice golpeando a Donnie estrellándolo contra la pared.

" ¡Donatello!" dice Elsa corriendo hacia él.

" Destruiré a las tortugas, después a ese adolescente entrometido" dice Mutan Man furioso.

"¡Casey!" dice Elsa asustada al escuchar que hablaba de el.

" Donnie, no tenemos opción ." dice Leo ."Lo que el pulveri… Timothy era, ya no es más."

"Pero si lo destruimos, no podré hacer el Retro mutágeno… ¿Y que hay del papa del Abril?"

" ¿Qué hay de Abril? " pregunta Raph y Elsa al mismo tiempo.

Donnie mira Mutan Man dándose cuenta que tienen razón, si lo destruye no podrá encontrar la cura pero si lo deja ir ira tras Abril y la lastimara y eso no puede permitirlo.

'Ojala pudiera congelarlo' piensa Elsa ya que comenzaba a pensar que seria una buena idea usar sus poderes pero temia que sucediera lo mismo que paso con los policias.

" Hay que distraerlo." dice Donnie decidido ."Distracción y camuflaje."

Ellos asientes y se esconden entre las sombras al estilo Ninja dejando a Mutan Man en el callejón buscándolos.

" Tortugas… irse ." dice confundido.

Donnie se lleva a Elsa al Tortumovil y ambos se caen al entrar.

"¡Oye! " dice Elsa enojada.

"Necesito que me ayudes." dice Donnie mostrando una capsula de mutágeno y un liquido que se le hacia demasiado familiar.

"¡Si! " dice Elsa emocionada agarrándolos

Ella abre la capsula con cuidado y bajo la supervisión de Donnie, le añade una gota de ese liquido y hace que el mutágeno se vuelva mas azul y fría

"Listo." dice Elsa divertida ."Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?" pregunta confundida.

"Ya lo veras ." dice yéndose con la capsula.

" ¡Espera! " dice Elsa siguiéndolo

Ambos vuelven al callejón y miran a Mutan Man golpeando diferente lugares donde se supone que están los chicos.

" ¡Oye Timothy! ¡Mutágeno! " dice Donnie mostrándoselo.

" ¡¿Qué?! " dice Elsa confundida ."¿Qué estas…. " no termina de hablar ya que recuerda lo que paso en el laboratorio cuando se congelo el mutágeno." ¡Si míralo!"

Mutan Man voltea a verlos y al ver al mutágeno siente una gran sed y comienza a acercarse.

"Muy bien, acércate, acércate mas." dice Donnie retrocediendo con Elsa al lado.

" ¡Más Mutágeno! " dice corriendo hacia ellos.

Golpea a ambos estrellándolos contra la pared mientras que el mutágeno se encuentra frente a él.

"¡NO!" grita Elsa al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

" ¡No! ¡No te lo bebas Timothy!" dice Donnie al momento que Mutan Man comienza a beberlo.

" ¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez no!" dice Mikey asustado.

Donnie mira con tristeza lo que estaba pasando. Mutan Man termina de beberlo pero comienza a sentir algo extremadamente diferente dentro de él. Comienza a sentir un intenso frío creciendo dentro de él que comienza a congelarlo.

" Donnie, algo esta mal." dice Mutan Man terminando congelado

" Lo siento Timothy ." dice Donnie con tristeza.

Mutan Man trata de atacarlo pero se congela por completo.

Sus hermanos se paran a lado de él viendo a Mutan Man.

" Wow, buena maniobra Donnie. Muy científica." dice Leo sonriendo

" Si… muy científica ." dice Donnie acercándose a Mutan Man ."No te preocupes amigo, un dia… encontrare la cura."

" Esta bien Donnie, hiciste lo que era correcto, vámonos a casa." dice Raph.

"Y tu Elsa..."

"Lose, lose." dice Elsa interrumpiendo a Leo."No me salvo de un regaño."

.

Las tortugas estaban viendo otro capitulo de las cintas que MIkey entontro en la lo veia sin interez y Elsa se encontraba en el laboratorio de Donnie mirando a Timothy.

"Quiero descongelarte." dice Elsa con tristeza."Pero no quiero que ataques a mis hermanos y lastimes a Abril." lo mira por un momento."Pero tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas a ser el mismo chico de antes."


	30. Mikey Se Llena de Acné

Elsa estaba sentada en su cama viendo la única fotografía que ella tiene de su madre junto con su hermana cuando tenía 2 años que se tomaron una semana antes de la muerte de ambas a pesar de que jamás las conoció su padre le conto mucho sobre su madre que llego amarla y le da demasiada tristeza de que jamás las haya conocida ni hablado con ahora ya conocio a su hermana mayor,lastima que ella esta atrapada en una mentira.

Al igual que le llego a tomar mucho cariño hacia su madre también le llego a tener un profundo odio y rencor hacia el responsable de la muerte de ella, que haya hecho que Elsa entre en una profunda depresión y llegara a pensar que ella tiene la culpa de su muerte y la responsable de que su padre haya sufrido por tantos años y aún sigue sufriendo: Oroku Saki.

"Hermana, acabo de enterarme de la verdad,todo esto es mi culpa,es por mi culpa de que estes con el enemigo." dice soltando una lagrima.

Mira a su madre con esa sonrisa que ni siquiera ella ha podido conocer.

" Mama." dice mientras acaricia la foto."¿Que es lo que debo hacer?".

Elsa escucha unos ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, llena de curiosidad deja la foto en la cama, sale de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la cocina y al llegar se encuentra con algo realmente gracioso: Leo, Raph y Donnie tratando de hacer el desayuno.

" Quedo demasiado tostado Donnie." dice Leo mientras se levanta y se dirigía hacia la estufa.

" ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunta Elsa sorprendida.

" Estamos preparando el desayuno." dice Raph dejando un vaso frente a él ."Jugo de naranja, hecho al momento ." dice al momento que lanza dos naranja, les atraviesa sus sais y comienza a lanzar el líquido a cualquier parte menos al vaso.

" Oye Raph, se supone que debe caer en el vaso." dice Elsa divertida.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " grita Donnie ya que el jugo le cayó en los ojos.

" Y no a los ojos de Donnie." dice Elsa cerrando los ojos.

" ¡ME ARDE, ME ARDE! " grita Donnie mientras corría para todos lados.

Donnie choca contra Leo que estaba a punto de romper los huevos frente a la cazuela y los huevos caen rompiéndose encima de Raph.

Elsa se cubre la boca para evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada por las tonterías que sus hermanos hacen.

" Donnie, te dije revueltos." dice Raph mientras se caían los huevos de su cara.

" Se nota que no saben absolutamente nada sobre cocinar ." dice Elsa mientras continuaba conteniendo la risa."Aunque…. " viendo la cocina destrozada." Sí que son buenos para esto."

"¿Ya vieron?, este lugar es un desastre ." dice Leo sorprendido viendo la cocina.

"Sí, Mikey siempre hace el desayuno ¿Dónde está?" pregunta Raph molesto ."¡MIKEY! ¡MIKEY LEVANTATE!"

" Creo que se desveló mucho a noche, lo encontré aquí comiendo pizza." dice Elsa.

" ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabes? " pregunta Leo cruzando los brazos.

" Me dio sed y vine a la cocina por un poco de agua." dice Elsa .' Y porque esa horrible pesadilla me despertó.'

" ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡SOY UN MUTANTE! " se escucha los gritos de Mikey desde su habitación aterrado.

" ¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta?" pregunta Leo.

Elsa se sobresalto cuando Mikey aparecio aterrado.

" ¡Chicos! ¡Mírenme! ¡Estoy cubierto de tortu -espinillas! " dice Mikey con la cara llena de acné.

" ¡WOW! " dice Elsa impactada.

"¡iuc! " dicen las tortugas mayores asqueadas.

" Hablando de acné de caparazón ." dice Raph retrocediendo mientras que Mikey se acercaba." Pareces chimichanga verde."

"No te preocupes Mikey, es parte de ser adolescente ." dice Leo.

" ¡¿QUE?! " dice Elsa asustada por lo que le podría pasar en algunos meses.

"¿Tú las has tenido?" pregunta Mikey.

" Yo no ." contesta rápidamente.

" Esperen chicos, esto puede ser serio ." dice Donnie sacando su T-Phone.

Minutos más tarde los chicos se encuentran en el laboratorio de Donnie mientras el continuaba escaneando a Mikey con su T-Phone.

" Muy bien Mikey, lo bueno es que las espinillas no van a dolerte y lo más importante es que no impedirá de que nos hagas el desayuno ." dice Donnie sonriendo.

" Es un alivio" dice Mikey con sarcasmo.

" Debiste de haber visto a los chicos hace diez minutos ." dice Elsa divertida.

" Pero lo malo es que seguirán saliendo en todo el cuerpo ." dice Donnie ."Y saliendo, y saliendo, y saliendo, y saliendo." dice con tono aterrador.

" A Jejejejeje ¿Y luego desaparecerán en un par de horas no?" pregunta Mikey nervioso.

" No, luego todo tu cuerpo mutara y se convertirá en una enorme y terrible ¡Espinilla!" dice Donnie.

¡Espinilla!

¡Espinilla!

¡Espinilla!

Elsa sabia que Mikey escucho esa palabra mil veces por su mente mientras se imaginaba en esa forma mientras que una mano gigante lo revienta.

" ¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " grita aterrado corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Los chicos miraban sorprendido la puerta del laboratorio escuchando un fuerte portazo.

" ¿Era necesario eso? " pregunta Elsa cruzando los brazos.

.

" Mikey cálmate, no es tan malo como crees ." dice Leo ." Y Rapha prometió no volverse a mofar de ti."

Leo le hace la señal a Raph y él se acerca a la puerta.

" Así es, lamento haberte dicho costra de Pan cake, cara de ojo, godzilla y….. ¡Vamos ya sal de ahí! " dice golpeando la puerta.

" Todo eso se te ocurrió en tan poco tiempo ." dice Elsa sorprendida.

"¡No saldré! ¡No mientras este cubierto de espinillas llena de cieno! " dice Mikey alterado.

" Técnicamente están cubiertas de grasa y cebo que es más asqueroso que el cieno ." dice Donnie asqueando a todos.

"¿Era necesario saber eso?" pregunta Elsa asqueada.

" Eso no ayuda Donnie, pero gracias. Mikey ." dice Leo tocando la puerta.

" ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Estoy muy feo para ser Ninja! ¡Me quedare aquí encerrado, para siempre!" dice Mikey con tristeza.

.

Elsa estaba en la sala junto con sus hermanos, comiendo un pedazo de pizza mientras continuaba viendo la fotografía de su hermana y de su leyendo su historieta,Leo viendo television y Donnie con su laptop.

" ¿No te cansas de ver esa foto? " pregunta Donnie sin mirarla.

" No, es lo único que tengo para ver a mi madre y mi hermana aparte de la foto de mi padre." dice Elsa con tristeza.

"¿Cómo puedes tenerle tanto amor a personas que jamás has conocido?" pregunta Raph sorprendido.

"Mi padre me ha contado tantas cosas sobre ellas que…. que las llegue a querer." dice con tristeza." Las mataron una semana despues de que naci y hasta ahora no lo he podido superar."

Leo iba a decir algo pero se quedo callado cuando Mikey aparecio en la sala con un caja de pizza en la cabeza.

"¡Que bien Mikey trajo su propia pizza!" dice Raph divertido."¡Su rostro!." empieza a reir mientras Mikey se empezaba a enfurecer y luego arrojo la caja de pizza al suelo.

"Raph ya basta." dice Elsa molesta.

"Esta bien,esta bien, ya no me rio." dice Raph recuperando el aliento."Ven a que te admiremos jajajaja ¿admirarlo? ¡Hay aveces soy tan loco!"

"Raphael." dice Splinter interrumpiendolo."No deberías mofarte con la apariencia de alguien, solo piensa como reaccionaria la gente ante la tuya."

" Tiene razon ." dice Elsa.

" Tiene razón Maestro Splinter, perdón Mikey ." dice Raph arrepentido.

Mikey se sienta con tristeza.

" Sáqueme del equipo Maestro Splinter, no puedo ser un Ninja con apariencia de pepinillo." dice Mikey.

" ¿Y porque no?, yo no permito que mi apariencia me afecte ." dice Splinter tranquilo.

" Pues no, porque a los viejos no les interesa su apariencia, o su olor ." dice Mikey.

Elsa se cubre la boca intentando no reirse pero Splinter lo mira seriamente mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, Mikey lo mira nervioso y comienza a silbar ante la vista de todos.

"Hijo mío, percibo que hay algo que quieres decirnos ." dice el Maestro Splinter.

" ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Yo no hice nada! " dice Mikey nervioso.

Todos lo miran sabiendo que es mentira haciendo que Mikey se ponga más nervioso.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo descubrieron! " dice Mikey levantándose ." Es que…. rocié un poco de mutageno… en mi piel."

" ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es enserio! ¡¿Por qué?!" preguntan Elsa y sus hermanos furioso.

" Para ser mejor, más frio ¿entienden?, ustedes todo el tiempo me tratan como si fuera un tonto" dice Mikey enojado." Así que encontré frasco en el laboratorio, la etiqueta dice que te mantiene súper frio de actitud ." dice mostrando un frasco que dice ¨Súper Cool.

" No, dice que debe mantenerse súper frio." dice Donnie volteando un poco el frasco mostrando la oración completa ¨Súper Cooled¨." ¡De temperatura!, es un lote rechazado de Retro Mutageno Mikey ¡Es peligroso!" dice enojado.

" ¡Pudiste haber puesto una etiqueta más clara!" dice Mikey enojado.

Donnie le acerca el frasco y lo voltea mostrando una cantidad de etiquetas que decían: Peligro, veneno, no tocar, Mikey no me comas.

" No esta tan claro." dice Mikey enojado.

" Al laboratorio." dice Donnie jalando a Mikey por la parte de atrás de su bandana.

" ¡Oye! ¡Espera!" dice Mikey.

" Y eso que Elsa es más pequeña que él y no lo toco ." dice Leo.

" En realidad ni sabia que existía ." dice Elsa nerviosa mientras corría hacia el laboratorio.

.

Todos estaban en el laboratorio,todos estaban alrededor de Donnie viendo como teclaba algo en su computadora.

De pronto la pantalla se muestra símbolos que representan peligro.

" Ay no ." dice Donnie impactado.

" Por favor dime que es un buen ay no ." suplica Mikey

" Es un ay no terrible." contesta Donnie ."De acuerdo con las muestras de sangre, el mutageno de tu sistema es inestable, te quedan tan solo tres horas antes que…"

" ¡¿Antes de que?! ¡¿Qué es lo que le va a pasar?! " pregunta Leo asustado.

" Sí, ve al grano ." dice Elsa asustada.

" En término científicos, hará boom ." dice Donnie.

"¿Boom?" ciestiona Ela confundida.

" ¡VOY A ESTALLAR! " grita Mikey aterrado.

" Como una masiva explosión." dice Donnie.

"Iuc." dice Leo, Elsa y Raph asqueados.

Mikey no soportaba tanto terror que se imagina el mismo estallando y se desmaya.

"No lo tomo tan bien." murmuro Elsa.

" Pero ahora que se lo que causo esto, creo que podre crear un antídoto con la muestra ." dice viendo el frasco.

" ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Te quiero hermano!" dice Mikey abrazándolo

" Está bien, ya, ya déjame." dice Donnie asqueado quitándolo.

" Pues empieza de inmediato." dice Splinter.

" Aunque me falte un instrumento clave, un centrifuga molecular será la solución ." dice Donnie.

" No hay problema, el dinero no es obstáculo ." dice Mikey tranquilo y poco después corre hacia Leo ."Leo ¿Me prestas dinero?"

Leo rueda los ojos.

"El único lugar donde eh visto esa centrifuga molecular es en el TCRI." dice Donnie.

" Hicimos estallar ese lugar cuando acabamos con el Kraang." dice Raph ."¿Qué pudo quedar?"

"Solo escombros." dice Elsa

.

"Parece los pasillos de una pelicula de terror." dice Elsa viendo lo que quedo del TCRI

Era evidente, el TCRI esta oscuro y con piezas de robots Kraang esparcidos por todo el lugar, ella sabia que iban a tardar para buscar la centrifugadora que Donnie necesitaba.

"Hay que separarnos para buscar." comento Donnie comenzando a buscar la centrifugadora.

"No, no ,no." dice Elsa lanzando craneos de Kraang por encima de su hombro."¡Oh una moneda!"

"¡Elsa!" grito Leo sin dejar de buscar.

"¡Bien!" dice Elsa con tristeza.

"¿Esto es una centrofoga?" pregunto Mikey elevando un matras sobre su cabeza.

"Centrifuga." corrigio Donnie."No eso es un matraz."

Mikey gimio con tristeza y siguio buscando."¿Esto es una centrofoga? pregunto con un microscopio en la mano.

"Es un microoscopio." dijo Donnie

Mikey volvio a gemir y tomo lo primero que vio."¿Esto es un crentrofoga?"

"¡Es el mismo matraz!" dice Donnie con irritación."Jamas la encontraremos este lugar es un..."

"Shh." silba Leo callandolo."Escuchen, ¿Oyen eso?"

"Si perfecto." al escuchar esa voz tan familia, las tortugas y la chica se escondieron."Es lo que estaba voy a poder crear mi propio ejercito de mutantes poderoso eh imparable.." Baxter Stockman, el loco que intento destruirlos estaba recogiendo piezas roboticas de Kraang

"Donster Blocger." dijo Raph con enfado.

"Soy Baxter Stockman." dijo Baxter volteando molesto pero su rostro se torno asustado al ver quienes estaban detras de el."¿Que? ¡Las Tortugas y la chica!"

Elsa salto al frente del loco.

"¡¿Aqui?! ¡¿Ahora?!" pregunto Baxter aterrado.

"Tiene la centrifuga." comento Donnie viendo el aparato que estaba en la caja que sostenia Baxter."¡Entreganosla Dockman!"

"¡Stockman!" corrigio."¡Y no! la encontre primero ¡Movers!"

"Ya valio." comento Elsa viendo a los pequeños robots apareciendo.

"¡Ataquen!" al grito de Stockman, los Movers se lanzaron hacia ellos.

Mikey pego un grito aterrado."¡AHHHHHH! ¡No dejan que me aplasten!"

Elsa con un grito congelo a verios Movers y saco su katana destruyendo a algunos,un Movers intento atacarla pero un piedra que cayo del techo lo aplasto, la kunoichi alzo la vista y vio a Perrera aterrizando aplastando a los Movers y volteo a ver a los ninjas.

"¡Perrera!" grito Baxter aterrado.

"Valla pero si es el pequeño aladino de Stickman." dijo Perrera sonriendo.

Al escuchar el sonido de una katana el perro mutante se volvio para ver a los ninjas Hamato.

"Atras Perrera." advirtio Leo."Lo encontramos primero."

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Elsa y Raph le dio un zape."¡Auch! ¡Si!"

"¿Stickman, las tortugas y la chica?" pegunto Perrera con malicia, se hizo sonar sus huesos y movio sus pectorales coquetamente."Y yo que creia que estaba teniendo un mal dia."

"Iuc." dijo Elsa asqueada.

Con un grito Perrera se lanzo hacia ellos, con cada movimiento que Perrera hacia, Elsa lo esquivaba vista se fijo en Baxter.

"Es hora de que Baxter Stockman el super villano aproveche para escapar:" dice Baxter huyendo.

Elsa de un salto quedo frente a el quien solto un pequeño grito de mujer cuando la kunoichi lo apunto con su katana.

"Entregame la centrifuga Stockman." dijo Elsa frunciendo el seño.

"¡Se lleva la centrofuga!" grito Mikey quedando detras de Stockman.

Elsa grito cuando Perrera la agarro sosteniendola de la cintura."Tu y Stickman vendran conmigo."

"¡Elsa!" grito Raph.

"¡Quitame las manos de encima perro super dotado!" grito Elsa furiosa, ella logra darle un patada en la entrepierna y el perro aulla adolorido soltando y la kunoichi retrocede con cautela.

"Tu vendras conmigo." dice Perrera agarrando a Baxter y cargandolo en su hombro.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy demasiado fragil!" suplico Baxter pero Perrera lo ignoro."¡Auxilio!"

Perrera lanzo un puñetazo a una pared que estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

"¡LA CENTROFOGA!" grito Mikey aterrado.

"¡MIkey!" Elsa grito cuando la pared estaba punto de caer encima de ambos.

"¡Cuidado!" dijo Leo agarrando a sus hermanos menores quitandolos del camino.

Elsa sintio un leve dolor en la cabeza como se levanto con Leo aun sosteniendola.

"¡Leo!" dijo Elsa ayudandolo a levantarse.

"¿Chicos estan bien?" escucho la voz de Mikey.

"Estuve peor." dice Elsa levantandose.

"Si, gracias Mikey." dijo Leo tosiendo.

"Se han ido." dijo Raph levantandose.

"Y tienen la centrofoga." gimio Mikey con tristeza.

Donnie se levanto de los escombros."Centrifuga." corrigio antes de desmayarse.

"Boo..." solto Elsa y esta vez Leo le dio un zape."¡Oye!"

.

Con el sonido de la television mas los gemidos de Mikey, Elsa no podia pensar asustada al ver las espinillas de Mikey más grande que incluso salen por el caparazón.

Raph golpeo con enfado en sofa."No puedo creer que nos venciera ese pulguiento, ¡quiero la revancha!"

"Tranquilo Raph." lo calmo Leo."Concentrate en lo importante, necesitamos esa centrifuga para curar a Mikey."

"Sus espenillas son muy inestables." dice Donnie saliendo del laboratorio con un pizarron."Si alguna reacciones causaria una reacción en tengo un diagrama de lo que pasaria."

Elsa y sus otros hermanos miraron confusamente el diagrama,en cada imagen que pasaba mostraban el dibujo de Mikey con mas espinillas causando las nauseas de las tortugas y la volteo la pizzara mostrando un dibujo de una explosición '¡Boom!'

"¡¿QUE?! ¡DE TODAS FORMAS ESTALLARE!" dice Mikey aterrado.

"Eso es malo muy malo." dijo Elsa.

"Tenemos que mantenerte seguro." dice Donnie poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor."Es peligroso que salgas de aquí."

"Pero nunca e ido a un museo de cera." dijo Mikey aterrado."No eh aprendido latin y no eh abierto una tumba de la que salga viva una momia tan buena onda que formamos un dueto de hip hop y viajemos por todo el mundo en un ovni de oro ¡Quiero hacer eso!"

"Wow." dijo Elsa impactada.

"Claroo..escucha Mikey conseguiremos esa centrifuga,haremos lo que sea para curarte." dice Raph calmandolo.

"Wow Raph gracias." dice Mikey con intención de abrazarlo pero Raph se aparta rapidamente haciendo que caiga al suelo.

"Muy bien." dijo Leo."Perrera,Boxcar ¿donde pueden estar? En el viejo basurero.

" No, ahora es una casa de retiro." dice Raph.

" ¿La planta nuclear abandonada? " dice Leo.

" Ahora es una guardería." dice Donnie.

" Y el laboratorio de Baxter." dice Mikey.

" Perrera secuestro a Dexter para llevarlo a ese laboratorio, no tiene sentido ." dice Raph.

" ¡Lo ven! ¡Ustedes nunca me toman enserio!" dice Mikey molesto.

" Deberían hacerlo, es nuestro hermano ." dice Elsa enojada.

" Tal vez fueron al Dojo de Bradford." dice Leo.

" Es posible." dice Donnie en el momento que le dan la espalda.

" Groseros ." dice Elsa molesta.

La chica voltea y mira a Mikey saliendo de la guarida y preocupada por como esta decide seguirlo.

" Mikey, ¿Qué pasa? " pregunta Elsa preocupada.

" Es que ellos no me hacen caso ." dice Mikey con tristeza."Y no pienso esperar aquí a estallar."

" Iras a ese laboratorio ¿verdad?" pregunta Elsa.

Mikey asiente.

" ¿Puedo ir contigo?, para cuidarte hermano mayor." dice Elsa.

Mikey la mira sonriendo agradecido.

" Si Elsi, necesitare tu ayuda ." dice Mikey acariciándole la cabeza.

Ambos corren rápidamente hacia el laboratorio de Baxter Stockman.

.

Elsa seguía a Mikey ya que él era quien sabia donde esta ese laboratorio y en menos de diez minutos llegan a un almacén donde los encuentran junto con Cara de Pez y una gran cantidad de mutageno.

" Ahí esta." dice Mikey apuntando la centrifuga ."Bien utilizare mi kusarigama y la traeré."

" Cuidado ." dice Elsa preocupada.

De pronto las espinillas de Mikey comienzan a moverse asustando a ambos.

" ¡No, no, no… aun no por favor!" suplican ambos aterrados

Las espinillas se calman deteniéndose haciendo que ambos suspiren aliviados

" Más vale que no exploten frente a mí ." dice Elsa.

" Créeme que yo tampoco quiero." dice Mikey.

Ambos miran como Stockman comienza a hacer unas cosas y aprovechan la distracción para que Mikey baje su arma para agarrar la centrifuga.

" Si vas a convertirlo en humano, yo también quiero ser un hombre ." dice Cara de Pez.

'Entonces quieren a Baxter para convertirlos en humanos' piensa Elsa sorprendida.

La punta de la kusarigama toca la espalda de Perrera haciendo que se rasque, ambos se ponen nervioso por temor que los descubran.

Cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo Perrera agarra el arma asustándolos y jala a Mikey y a Elsa al suelo.

" ¡Tonto! " dice Perrera.

" ¡No me toques! " dice Mikey alterado.

" Aléjate de él ." dice Elsa parándose frente a Mikey con los ojos azules como el hielo sorprendiendo a los villanos.

" ¡¿Desde cuando puede hacer eso?! " dice Baxter sorprendido.

Cara de Pez la miraba impactado.

" Vaya, vaya… primero Kenneth y ahora tu." dice Perrera sonriendo con malicia.

" Yo me encargo de ellos, tu ve por esa cosa ." dice Elsa.

" Qué tal si evitamos todos esto, tomamos esa cosa y nos vamos." dice Mikey tratando de agarrar la centrifuga.

" ¡Prefiero que ambos se queden!" dice Perrera molesto ."Y dicen que yo soy el más feo, mira Stickman como hago pedazo a esta tortuga y a esta niña." dice divertido lanzándose hacia ellos.

Elsa saca su katana tratando de golpearlo pero el lanza haciendo que se golpee contra la pared.

" ¡Elsa!" dice Mikey asustado en ese momento Perrera lo lanza hacia el techo.

Mikey se golpea en el techo pero se sostiene antes de caer.

En ese momento las espinillas volvieron a moverse para después calmarse pero en ese momento Perrera estaba frente a él.

" Quieto bonito ." dice Mikey asustado con su Nunchakus.

Perrera se lanza hacia él mientras que Cara de Pez lentamente se acerca hacia Elsa quien seguía en el suelo.

"Creo que usare a esta niña de rehén para atraer a las tortugas." dice Cara de Pez con malicia.

Elsa abre los ojos y le da una fuerte patada alejándolo de ella.

" ¿Creíste que era débil? " pregunta Elsa furiosa.

" ¿De dónde demonios obtuviste esos poderes?" pregunta Cara de Pez furioso.

"Yo tambien me lo preguntaba." dice Elsa divertidamente."Pero no dejare que lastimes a mis hermanos." dice Elsa apretando los puños.

" Si como no niñita." dice Cara de Pez sacando su navaja.

Antes de que peleen se escucha un grito y vamos voltean y miran a Perrera a punto de caer en el mutageno.

" ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!" dice Cara de Pez acercándose.

" Mikey ." dice Elsa asustada viendo que Perrera se sostenía de Mikey.

Mikey aterrado lo golpea con su Nunchaku causando que Perrera caiga en el mutageno, Mikey baja del techo y se para a lado de Aurora.

Todos miran como Perrera muta mientras soltaba gritos de dolor.

" ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Elsa asustada.

" No sé." dice Mikey ."Pero que pena, los perros detestan mojarse ." dice divertido.

"¿Que no eran los gatos?" pregunta Elsa confundida.

De pronto Perrera sale del mutageno pero totalmente cambiado y mucho más alto.

" Algunos ." dice Mikey asustado.

" No puede ser ." dice Elsa sorprendida.

Elsa retrocede, retrocede demasiado que cae al suelo mientras que Perrera se acerca a Mikey lentamente mostrando sus filosas garras.

" Jejejeje tal vez necesito unos días para conocer el nuevo Perrera" dice Mikey asustado en el momento que él lo atrapa.

" Puedo sentir, el mutageno dentro de mí, soy más rápido, más fuerte, más poderoso que nunca…me eh vuelto a sentir como un ninja ." dice Perrera orgulloso.

" Y sin espinillas, que ganancia." dice Mikey.

" Para agradecerte esto, acabare rápido contigo." dice Perrera lanzándolo.

" ¡MIKEY! " grita Elsa lanzándose hacia él recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza.

" ¡Elsa!" dice Mikey ayudándola a levantarse.

" Estoy bien." dice Elsa adolorida.

" No te atrevas a lastimarla, cara de perro afeitado ." dice Mikey poniéndose frente a Elsa.

" No vuelvas a decir perro." dice Perrera.

" Entendido, Rahzar." dice Mikey.

Elsa abre los ojos al oír eso.

Rahzar estaba a punto de atacarlo con sus garras pero un sais que sale de la nada lo evita.

" ¡ALEJATE DE MIS HERMANOS!" grita Raph dándole una patada alejándolo de ellos.

Donnie y Leo se paran frente a ellos y los ayuda a levantarse.

" Jejeje, hola chicos." dice Mikey nervioso.

"¿Que me cuentan?" dice Elsa nerviosa.

"Por suerte nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia ." dice Leo molesto.

" Y que yo sabía que estarían aquí ¿En que estaban pensando? " pregunta Raph molesto.

Cara de Pez en ese momento le da una fuerte patada a Raph mientras que Rahzar se dirigía hacia ellos pero ellos lo esquivan.

" ¿Que le paso a Perrera?" pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

" Duplico su mutación, ahora yo lo llamo Rahzar ." dice Mikey orgulloso.

Rahzar se prepara para tacarlos pero Leo comienza a pelear contra él pero lo lanza al igual que Donnie quien le agarra la cabeza y lo utiliza para golpear a Raph y lo lanza lejos.

" Chicos ." dice Mikey asustado.

Rahzar camina hacia el pero algo lo detuvo, Mikey mira sorprendido que era una especia de pared de hielo rojiza.

"No lo creo maldito." dice Elsa furiosa con los ojos azules.

Todos miran impactados, veían a Elsa quien habia hecho esa pared con los ojos totalmente azules, Elsalo lanza lejos de ellos y camina lentamente hacia él.

" C…Chicos…. ¿vieron eso?" pregunta Mikey impactado.

" Elsa esta perdiendo en control." dice Raph impactado

" ¿De dónde vienen esos niños? " pregunta Cara de Pez impactado y confundido.

" Algo me dice que conociste al niño que sigue a Karai." dice Rahzar sin quitar la vista de Elsa.

Rahzar lentamente se levanta viendo a Elsa acercándose.

"Entiendo por que Destructor te quiere en el Pie" dice Rahzar furioso.

"Tengo un mensaje para que le entregues a Destructor." dice Elsa llena de odio mientras que su mano sale una bola de energía azulada.

" ¿Qué? " dice confundido.

" ¡Dile que tendra que destruirme antes de que me una a su Clan!" dice llena de odio.

Elsa sabia que sus hermanos la miraban impactados después de lo que acaba de decir.

" Por que no se los dices tu misma, despues de acabar con las tortugas te llevare con el " dice Rahzar furioso y sonriendo.

Elsa lo mira furiosa y lanza látigos de hielo de su mano lanzándolo lejos de ella, Rahzar se levanta y se lanza hacia ella y ambos comienzan a pelear. Aunque Elsa ganaba por sus poderes.

" ¡¿Qué demonios es esa niña?! " pregunta Baxter aterrado.

" ¡Si yo fuera tu traería aqui a mi Movers ahora! " dice Cara de Pez furioso.

Baxter obedece y aparecen los ratoneros quienes comienzan a pelear contra las tortugas.

Rahzar trataba de herir a Elsa pero ella lograba vencerlo y esquivar cada ataque con facilidad.

" Eres buena, lo admito bien… pero si tanto quieres irte con tu mama y hermana como dice Destructor permíteme llevarte." dice Rahzar lanzándose hacia ella.

Elsa espera que se acerque lo suficiente y lo esquiva dando una voltereta hacia adelante.

" ¡Mi turno!" dice Elsa golpeando por detrás." Pagaras todo el dolor que le hiciste a mis hermanos, adiós Rahzar." dice Elsa sacando su katana preparándose para acabar con él

" ¡NO ELSA!" grita Leo ganándose su atención." ¡No lo hagas! ¡El no asesino a tu hermana ni a tu madre! ¡Fue Destructor!"

Al escuchar eso Elsa comienza a analizar las cosas, fue Destructor en realidad quien asesino a su madre eh hermana aunque su hermana estaba viva solo que estaba atrapada en una mentira.

Elsa retrocede asustada viendo sus manos sosteniendo su katana y Rahzar inconsciente.

"O no...que fue lo que estuve apunto de hacer." dice aterrada alza su vista para ver a Leo pero mira como unos Movers se lanzan hacia él."¡ABAJO HERMANO!" grita lanzando un pico de hielo.

Leo se tira al suelo y mira como el pico destruye a los Movers.

" ¡Leo! " dice Raph acercándose a él.

Elsa voltea asustada mostrando sus ojos de hielo,ve a Rahzar parodo frente a ella sonriendo con malicia, ella grito cuando una de sus garras le hace una cortada en el brazo y el perro mutante la golpea pero Elsa cae de cuclillas viendo a Rahzar.

"Destructor tendrá que perdonarme pero te aseguro que estarás con tu madre en poco tiempo." dice mostrando sus garras.

Mikey quien estaba oculto de los Movers por sus espinillas que estaban más grandes mira con terror como Rahzar se acercaba a Elsa y mientras que cerca había un gran cable de electricidad.

"Acaba de ocurrireme una idea." dice Mikey sonriendo.

En ese momento da un gran salto y se para junto al cable.

"¡Oye! " dice llamando la atención de Rahzar." Acá estoy… ven."

Rahzar se lanza hacia él pero Mikey se quita a tiempo haciendo que Rahzar clave sus garras en el cable comenzando a electrocutarse.

" ¡Si, te convertí en fritura hijo! " dice Mikey orgulloso.

" Chicos, a terreno elevado, ahora ." dice Donnie

Leo corre hacia Elsa quien seguia aturdida, la carga y junto a sus hermanos saltan hacia el techo. Donnie activa el sistema que suelta agua por caso de incendio causando que Rahzar, Cara de Pez y Baxter Stockman se electrocuten y los Movers se destruyan, al final los tres caen inconciente.

" ¿Cómo esta Elsa? " pregunta Mikey preocupado.

Elsa lentamente abre los ojos mostrandolos normal pero ella estaba mareada.

" Parece que esta bien ." dice Leo tranquilo.

" Bien por ella, pero yo… ¡Estoy apunto de estallar y creo que destruimos la centrofoga!" dice Mikey con tristeza.

" No estés tan seguro ." dice Raph mostrando que el tiene el centrifuga.

Mikey lo mira agradecido y todos ellos se dirigen hacia la guarida.

.

En la guarida,Elsa vio como Donnie termino el antídoto y virtio todo en cojinetes de acné.Leo y Raph estaban curandole el brazo que Rahzar le hirió.

"¡El antídoto esta listo!" anuncia Donnie mirando a Mikey.

"¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!" dice MIkey emocionado agarrando los cojinetes y se las pone en su cuerpo rápidamente.

"¿Tenias que ponerlos en esos cojinetes de acne?" pregunta Leo sonriendo.

"No." dice Donnie riendo."Pero es gracioso."

Minutos despues Mikey ya estaba como antes,sin ninguna espinilla en su cuerpo.

" ¡Funciono! " grita Mikey emocionado." ¡Mírenme, soy yo! ¡El apuesto súper Mikey! " dice emocionado corriendo hacia Donnie ." ¡Gracias Donnie, eres el mejor!" dice abrazándolo.

Elsa se sobresalto cuando las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y dejaron ver al Maestro Splinter. "Elogio tu determinación Miguel Ángel." dice Splinter sonriendo."Creíste que necesitabas mejorar, pero tenias lo que necesitabas en tu interior, aquí ." dice apuntando su corazón.

" Lo vieron chicos, quien tenia razón del escondite secreto de Baxter eh...yo sip." dice Mikey divertido mientras Splinter niega con la cabeza.

"No tenias idea." dice Leo sonriendo.

"O no Mikey." dice Donnie dramaticamente."¡Se..se te esta formando una espinilla en la nariz!"

"¡¿LO DICES ENSERIO?!" pregunto Mikey aterrado."NOOOOOOOO ¡¿POR QUE?!" se detuvo por las risas de sus hermanos mayores."Donnie...te voy a.." se lanzo sobre sus hermanos furiosamente.


	31. Blanco: Abril O' Neil

Elsa observaba como sus hermanos estaban viendo la serie ¨SRMFF¨ mientras que ella lo miraba aburrida.

"¿No entiendo ¿Cómo pueden amar ese programa?" pregunta Elsa confundida y aburrida.

" Iré a ver si mis palomitas están listas." dice Mikey yéndose a la cocina.

" Vamos Elsi, este show es divertido, pero obviamente Héroes Espaciales es aún más." dice Leo.

" Ya deja de hablarle sobre ese estúpido programa ." dice Raph.

" No es estúpido." dice Leo.

Mikey llega con las palomitas, se sienta frente a la tele y cuando avientas las palomitas para que caigan en su boca Raph las atrapa para comérsela, Mikey extrañado vuelve a hacer lo mismo pero Raph vuelve a comérselas. Demasiado confundido decirle aventándosela cerca de su boca pero Raph pone su mano causando que la muerda, Raph adolorido levanta su puño y Mikey se oculta en su caparazón.

En ese momento llega Donnie con tristeza y camina hasta sus hermanos quienes para ver el programa.

Elsa mira a Donnie y se da cuenta de su tristeza y se da cuenta de lo que paso: Abril lo rechazo.

" Corazón roto ." dice Elsa con tristeza.

Elsa vuelve a ver la tele y miran como la princesa furiosa se separa del grupo yéndose mientras que el Dr. Blip grita su nombre.

" Cielos Donnie, esto es una paradoja de tu vida." dice Mikey."Eso hace Auch en el corazón, ósea duele."

" Es paralelo, y no es verdad entiendes, son dibujos animados." dice Donnie enojado.

" Además, las princesa ha dejado el equipo 27 veces y siempre regresa ." dice Leo

" Pero enfrentemos la realidad, Abril se ha ido para siempre… tal vez nunca volvamos a verla." dice Raph.

Al oír eso Elsa se entristece y Donnie siente que su corazón se destroza aún más.

" Estaré…. En mi laboratorio ." dice Donnie con tristeza.

Elsa mira como su hermano genio se va con tristeza.

'Tengo que hacer algo, debo hablar con Abril' piensa Elsa levantandose.

Cuando estaba apunto levantarse para irse directo a su habitación un grito la sobresalto.

" ¡CHICOS, HAY UN PROBLEMA! " se escucho el grito de Donnie desde su laboratorio.

"Esto es malo." dice Elsa levantandose.

.

Luego de que Donnie les informara de que el Kraang estaba construyendo en una especia de arma secreta,las cuatro tortugas y la chica se encontraban en el Tortu-Movil,Leo conduciendo a toda velocidad,Elsa intentaba sostenerse fuertemente de su asiento para no caer.

"Por lo que traduje de la esfera, parece que están construyendo un especie de armamento pesado ." dice Donnie viendo los apuntes.

" ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?" pregunta Leo.

En ese momento Elsa ve como Mikey levanta la mano.

" ¡Yo! ¡Laser disfrazados de burritos! ¡Sí!" dice Mikey sonriendo.

" Es una broma ." dice Elsa rodando los ojos.

" Claro que no Elsa, eso tiene sentido." dice Mikey.

" Si tiene sentido ." dice Raph acercándose a Mikey." ¡Si tienes cabeza de AGUACATE! " grita molesto.

" Tranquilo hermano, el solo quería dar una idea." dice Elsa."Aunque fuera estupida claro." murmuro en voz baja.

" Tenemos que concentrarnos, hay que encontrar el arma y destruirla… y luego una pizza mexicana." dice Leo sonriendo orgulloso.

'¿Enserio Leonardo?' piensa Elsa con irritación.

.

"¿Y a las personas no les parece raro eso?" dice Elsa confundida al ver a tres Kraang en cuerpos de humanos vigilando la entrada del edificio.

"Ese es el punto de entrada." dice Leo ignorando a su hermana y señalando la entrada."Tenemos que distraerlos."

"¡Los congelo!" propone la kunoichi orgullosa.

"No, yo tengo el mejor plan ." dice Mikey bajando un poster de luz del cartel.

" ¿Por qué ciento que me da nauseas? " pregunta Raph.

" Miren esto, estuve practicando ." dice Mikey haciendo que el poster ilumine el otro edificio y pone sus manos frente a la luz.

Unos de los Kraang voltea y mira la figura.

" Kraang, criaturas conocida como conejo se infiltró en el laboratorio." dice uno de los Kraang llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

En ese momento la figura cambia.

" No Kraang, veo un pequeño pero obeso paquidermo a violado la seguridad del Kraang." dice otro Kraang al momento que la figura cambia.

" Ambos Kraang están mal, es una bailarina usando algo conocido como vestido de flamenco ." dice otro Kraang.

En ese momento Elsa los congela rapidamente.

"¿Enserio? Saben todo eso pero no pueden hablar bien." dice Elsa y Donnie rueda los ojos.

" ¡Wow Mikey!, tienes la habilidad de hacer figuras con las manos ." dice Leo sorprendido.

" Como cualquier tortuga ." dice Mikey orgulloso.

Elsa tose falsamente."Presumido." murmura.

Los cinco entran al laboratorio de Kraang con mucho cuidado, con mucho cuidado se acercan y miran el laboratorio de vista de Elsa se fijo en el robot que tenia apariencia a Perrera cuando era humano, Destructor o Karai tenian algo que ver con eso.

" Creo que encontramos el arma secreta." dice Donnie viendo el robots.

" Bien Donnie, necesitamos que destruyas esa cosa." dice Leo.

" No hay problema." dice Donnie.

En ese momento Donnie siente que su caparazón vibra.

"¡No puede ponerlo en silencio!" dice Elsa con enfado

" Donnie, te vibra el caparazón ." dice Mikey.

Donnie agarra su Tphone y se sorprende al ver quien la llama.

"Es Abril." dice sorprendido.

"¿Abril?" pregunta Elsa confundida.'¿Lo logre' piensa aun mas confundida.

" Ejem ." dice al momento de contesta." Hola habla Donnie,dino,danny,deni ." dice tartamudeando pero su rostro se torno de terror. " Me necesita, me tengo que ir ." dice Donnie a sus hermanos.

" iré contigo." dice Elsa.

Donnie asiente.

"Espera Abril, voy para allá." dice yéndose con Elsa siguiendolo.

" Chicos, esperen ." dice Leo al momento que Donnie y Elsa se alejaban."¡Elsa ven aca!"

" Nos… abandona n." dice Raph molesto.

.

Elsa corria lo mas rapido que podia con Donnie siguiendola intentando seguirle el paso mientras intentaba rastrear a Abril por su se sentia sorprendida de si misma por la velocidad que iba ya que jamas recordo correr tan rapido,algo dentro de ella le decia que llegara lo mas pronto posible o tal vez era la necesidad de proteger a las personas que ella amaba y Abril era una de ellas.

"Aun estoy sorprendido de que Abril me llamara." comenta Donnie.

"Tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso." dice Elsa aun corriendo."Quise que Abril se reconciliara con nosotros y mas contigo."

"¿Conmigo?" pregunta Donnie sorprendido.

" Sí, te vi tan triste que no lo soporte, así que la llame y hable con ella." dice Elsa avergonzada.

" La llamaste para hablar… por mí." dice Donnie sorprendido.

" Sí, no soporto ver a mi familia sufrir, ya tengo suficiente con papa." dice Elsa avergonzada aun mas de revelar eso.

Donnie sonríe agradecido por su hermanita, nadie ni siquiera sus otros tres hermano tienen ese detalle por el.

" ¡La encontré! " dice Donnie viendo la señal en su Tphone ."¡Están en el parque a tres cuadras de aquí."

" De acuerdo ." dice Elsa aterrizando de cuclillas al edificio de la tercera cuadra y mira a Abril siendo rodeada por los Robopies." Los robots." dice frunciendo el seño.

Abril mira que está completamente rodeada por los Robopies.

" Bien ¿Quieren pelea? " pregunta Abril sacando su Tessen.

Pero en ese momento un Robopie la sujeta por detrás mientras que otros se acerca a ella, Elsa corre hacia ella pero se detiene al ver a Donnie apuñalando su Naginata por detrás del Robopie.

" ¡Donnie! " dicen Abril contenta de verlo.

Donnie comienza a destruir a los Robopies con ayuda de Elsa hasta destruir el quien sujetaba a Abril.

" ¿Estas bien Abril? " pregunta Elsa preocupada.

" Si." dice Abril recogiendo su tessen."Si que tardaste." dice viendo a Donnie.

" Lo siento, tuve que encontrar las coordenadas por el T…. " no termina de hablar ya que bloquea con su Bo un shuriken que se dirigía a Abril.

Los tres voltean y miran a Karai con una Naginata junto con Kenneth y otros mira a su hermana mayor,deseaba tanto acercarse y hablarle como hermana pero para Karai ella era el enemigo.

'Hermana' piensa Elsa sorprendida

" Karai." dice Donnie molesto.

" Kenneth." dice Elsa enojada mirando al ninja.

" Un nuevo ninja ¿Cuántas cosas ocurrieron en mi ausencia? " pregunta Abril confundida y sorprendida.

" No tienes ni la menor idea ." dice Donnie.

" Bueno… esperaba que todas las tortugas vieran esto ." dice Karai dando vueltas a su arma."Pero supongo que con una basta, tu Maestro Roedor me quito algo que yo amaba y le devolveré el favor ." dice con severidad.

" Así, pues déjame decirte que tu papi me quito a personas que yo amaba y te juro que le devolverá el favor ." dice Elsa llena de odio.

" ¡Mantente lejos de Abril!" dice Donnie.

" Robopies, entretengan a la tortuga y la rubia." ordena Karai.

Los Robopies se lanzan hacia ellos, Donnie y Elsa comienzan a pelear contra ellos y Kenneth se lanza hacia kunoichi bloquea el nagamaki con su katana,Elsa se libera y da un salto hacia atras y vuelve a pelear contra el enemigo

"¡Tu!" dice Elsa viendolo enojada.

"Elsa." dice Kenneth sonriendo.

Elsa mientras esquibava los golpes mira que Karai aprovecha la oportunidad y se acerca a Abril quien trataba lo mas que podia para acercarse a Abril pero el joven con quien peleaba la alejaba de ambas.

" Esto es entre nosotras." dice Karai lanzándole un ataque pero Abril lo bloquea.

Karai hace girar su arma y barre las piernas de Abril logrando tirarla al suelo y le lanza otro ataque pero Abril logra esquivarlo y le lanza su tessen.

" Tus habilidades son débiles, yo llevo años de entrenamientos ." dice Karai esquivando sus ataques pero el tessen la golpea por detrás.

" Hablas demasiado ." dice Abril orgullosa sosteniendo su tessen.

Karai la mira llena de odio y vuelve a lanzarle otro ataque logrando que bloquee con el tessen pero Abril caiga al suelo, llena de odio se prepara para acabar con ella pero Donnie bloquea el ataque antes de que la naginata tocara a Abril.

" ¡No vas a tocarla! " dice Donnie logrando que Karai soltara su arma.

Donnie comienza a golpear a Karai con su arma hasta tirarla al suelo pero Kenneth se pone frente a Karai con sus ojos estilo fuego para protegerla.

" Tú no vas a tocarla ." dice Kenneth en forma amenazante.

" ¿Qué es ese niño? " pregunta Abril sorprendida al ver los ojos de Kenneth.

Elsa miro al cielo por que en ese momento el robot aparece en el parque ganándose la atención de todos.

"Wow ¿Ese robot no estaba en el laboratorio del Kraang?" pregunta Elsa sorprendida.

"D…Donnie ¿Y si mejor nos retiramos?" pregunta Abril asustada.

Karai y Kenneth de un salto se paran a lado del robot.

" ¿Les gusta nuestro nuevo robot?" pregunta Karai sonriendo con malicia." ¡Robot, elimina a las chicas!

El robot se fija en Elsa y Abril quien retrocede asustada, Donnie se lanza hacia el balanceando su Bo pero el logra agarrarlo quitandolo del medio.

"¡Abril corre!" grita Elsa corriendo hacia el robot pero suelta rapidamente su espada al sentir que un latigo rosado la amarra."¡Sueltame!"

El robot utiliza nuevamente otro látigo y amarra a Abril acercándola a el preparándose para atacar a ambas.

" ¡Suéltanos! " dice Abril tratando de liberarse.

" Proceso invalidado, no destruir a Elsa Hamato y Abril O'neil, capturar para el Kraang ." dice el robot.

" ¿Qué? " dice Karai molesta.

Elsa sintio como el robot comenzaba a volar para llevárselas pero Karai le ataca una pierna evitando que huyera y que las soltara estrellándolas contra el suelo.

"Auch." gime Elsa sosteniendose la cabeza.

El robot se pone de pie y voltea a ver a Karai.

" Amenaza detectada, eliminar amenaza ." dice viendo a Karai quien lo miraba asustada.

" Karai." dice Kenneth poniéndose frente a ella.

" Abril ." dice Elsa mirandola.

" ¿Estas bien?" pregunta Donnie preocupado ayudándola a levantarse.

"Por primera vez me alegro que el Kraang quiera secuestrarme ." dice Abril.

"Yo no." dice Elsa levantandose.

" ¡ALEJATE!" grita Kenneth mientras que el robot lo aleja de él de tu solo golpe y comienza a atacar a Karai.

El robot esta preparado para atacar a Abril, Donnie y a Elsa pero de pronto el Tortumovil aparece y lo golpea haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared y se detiene donde Mikey pueda dispararle.

" ¡Oh eso es! ¡Disparando tapas de alcantarilla! " dice Mikey disparándole." Toma esto Cabeza Cromada."

"¿Cabeza Cromada?" cuestiona Elsa confundida.

"Cabeza Cromada" recibe tres disparos para después lanzar sus rayos láser partiendo la mitad las tapas de alcantarilla y con su látigo quita a Mikey de ahí, se acerca al Tortumovil y lo voltea, pero por suerte Leo, Raph salen a tiempo.

" Ay, acaba de encerarlo." dice Leo.

" ¿Cuando hiciste eso? " pregunta Elsa confundido.

Lo tres voltean y miran a Karai, Kenneth y sus Robopies peleando contra Cabeza Cromada.

" Oigan, creo que tiene ojos de plasma ." dice Mikey ."Donnie ¿Me puedes subir hasta allá? ¿O tú puede Elsa?"

Donnie mira el robot junto con Elsa y miran una especie de compuerta en el donde sale pequeñas chispas rosas.

" ¡Chicos, creo saber como derribar esa cosa!" dice Donnie.

" ¡Vaya, estas en este equipo! " dice Raph corriendo hacia cabeza cromada.

" ¡Si, vaya forma de dejarnos solos!" dice Leo y poco después Mikey le saca la lengua.

" ¡No lo mortifiquen! ¡De no fuera por el Elsa y yo no hubier….¡Ahh!" no termina de hablar ya que Karai le da una fuerte patada tirandola al suelo.

" ¡No necesito que ese inútil robot acabe contigo!" dice Karai volviendo a atacarla.

" ¡Oye! " dice Elsa pero Kenneth se para frente a ella.

" Lo siento princesa, pero debo estar con Karai." dice Kenneth con tono burlon agarrando sus muñecas.

" ¡Suéltame!" dice Elsa tratando de liberarse pero el forzajeo hace que ambos jovenes se queden mirando fijamente,Elsa niega con la cabeza rapidamente y le da una patada alejandolo de ella.

" ¡ABRIL!" dice Donnie.

'Que encanto de hermanos tengo.'

"Yo ayudare a Abril, ustedes encárguense de..."

" Cabeza cromada ." dice Mikey interrumpiendo a Leo.

Mikey mira aterrado como Cabeza Cromada estaba ahorcando a un Robopie hasta explotarle la cabeza.Y lo lanzo a un pared junto a los demas Robopies dañ robot sostuvo su espada de energia frente a el retando a las tres tortugas.

Raph se lanzo hacia el robot con su sai es la mano, Cabeza Cromada bloquo el arma con su espada y empujo a la tortuga lejos de el,Donnie y Mikey fueron los siguientes pero terminaron derribados por el robot,Mikey agilmente uso su cadena y la arrojo a Cabeza Cromada,la tortuga mas joven hizo girar su cadena alrededor del cuerpo y la piso con fuerza, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

Donnie aterrizo en la espalda del robot y con un Tanto y abrio la pequeña compuerta de donde salia las chispas rosadas,corto los cables y la cabeza de Cabeza Cromada empezo a moverse bruscamente y de un solo tiron, empezo a dar vueltas con Mikey y Raph que aun sostenian las cadenas y Donnie quien se sostenia del casco.

"¡CHICOS!" Elsa grito pero hizo una mueca cuando Mikey y Raph aterrizaron dolorsamente en el suelo.

La kunoichi entecerro los ojos viendo como Cabeza Cromada seguia girando con Donnie sosteniendose como si su vida dependiera de se lanzo hacia el, dando una voltereta y una patada giratoria el robot se detuvo como Donnie cayo al suelo un salto, la chica aterrizo agilmente en los hombros de robot dispuesta a congelarse los circuitos pero no sucedio...

Apenas al tocar el casco la mano de Elsa empezo a brillar al igual que el cuerpo de Cabeza formo un choque de energia y Elsa fue lanzada contra una pared dolorosamente,la kunoichi miro su mano derecha,abrio los ojos con horror al ver que su mano expulsaba pequeñas cantidades de energia azulada y volteo a ver a Cabeza Cromada que no parecia en condiciones razonable.

Los ojos del robot se apagaron pero volvieron a encenderse rapidamente pero debilmente.

Ella se quedo cayo en cuenta de que ese choque de energia solo podia significar una cosa:

Le habia robado la energia al robot.

El grito de Mikey la saco de su trance, el estaba con la espada de energia de Cabeza Cromada corriendo hacia el nombrado y lo apuñalo en el pecho.

"¡Eso Mikey!" grito Elsa tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentia.

No noto que estaba detras de Karai por lo que tuvo que esquibar el tessen de Abril quien le habia lanzado a la kunoichi del Pie para atacarla y ve que Leo le dio una fuerte patada voladora a Karai,Kenneth como siempre corre hacia ella para ponerse frente a Leo protegiéndola.

"Se acabo Karai." dice Leo seriamente apuntando a ambos con su katana.

Karai lo mira con odio."¡Por ahora!" grita lanzando una bomba de humo desapareciendo con Kenneth.

Elsa sonrio con burla como Cabeza cromada cae al suelo destruido y Mikey agarra la espada emocionado.

" ¡¿Puedo quedármela?! ¡¿Puedo quedármela?! " pregunta Mikey emocionado ganándose miradas de furia de sus dos hermanos mayores." Jejejeje ." ríe nervioso soltándola.

" Eso no estuvo tan difícil." comento Abril agotada.

" Tranquilízate Abril." dice Leo ayudándola a levantarse ."Ya paso todo."

Elsa junto con sus otros hermanos se acercan a ellos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Elsa.

" Si, gracias." dice Abril sonriendo ."Solo necesito recuperar el aliento ." respira profundamente ."Gracias chicos… solo quiero decirles que… ¡Cielos! ¡Se me olvido Casey! ." dice mientras corría asustada.

"¿Casey?" dice Elsa sorprendida y algo preocupada por el chico.

" ¿Eso quería decirnos?" pregunta Donnie confundido.

.

Elsa estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras sus hermanos veian ¨SRMFF¨,ella en realidad no estaba de humor para ver televisió otro don que de seguro no iba a poder controlar.

"Hola chicos." una voz desde la entrada la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Las tortugas y la chica voltean y miran a su amiga humana Abril O'Neil parada en la entrada.

"¡Abril!" dice Leo sonriendo.

"Volviste." dice Raph sonriendo.

"Que alegria." dice Elsa emocionada.

"Ay hola." dice Mikey sonriendo.

Elsa sonríe viendo a Donnie sonreí ese momento el Maestro Splinter aparece a lado de Abril sonriéndole.

" Que gusto me da verte Abril." dice Splinter sonriendo.

" Lo extrañe Maestro Splinter, y… espero volver a entrenar pronto." dice Abril sonriendo.

" Si claro, cuando estés lista ." dice inclinándose al igual que Abril y después voltea a ver a los chicos.

" No tuve la oportunidad de decirles que… lamento todo lo que paso ." dice Abril arrepentida.

" ¿Tu lo lamentas?, pero nosotros lo echamos todo a perder ." dice Leo confundido.

" Fue un accidente, además Elsa me hizo ver que fui ciega para reconocerlo y darme cuenta que son mis amigos." dice viendo a su pequeña amiga." Gracias Elsa… no quiero sentir rencor nunca mas."

Donnie mira a Elsa y le acaricia la cabeza sonriendo.

" Gracias." susurra Donnie.

" ¡Eres la mejor Abril!" dice Mikey acercándose a ella ."Para recordar este día, te ofrezco esta rebanada de reunión eterna ." dice mostrando una asquerosa rebanada de pizza.

" Esta llena de hongos y bichos " dice Abril asqueada.

" Lo se, la encontré debajo de mi cama ." dice Mikey acariciando la pizza ."Es eterna." dice al momento de comérselo.

"Iuc." dice Elsa asqueada.

Abril rápidamente se acerca a Donnie,

" Gracias Donnie, por estar siempre presente ." dice Abril con tristeza ."Aun cuando no quería que estuvieras."

En ese momento lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla causando que Donnie se desmaye.

"Consiguio lo que queria." dice Elsa sonriendo.


	32. Adelantos

Se me ocurre lo darles unos adelantos para dejarles el hype :) advierto contenido de SPOILERS, . No apto para sensible

* * *

_"¿Un dragón?..."_

* * *

_"Raphael tenia razón, yo no soy tu amiga." dice Elsa fríamente._

* * *

_"Felicidades...ya no tienes hija" dice Elsa llorando._

* * *

_"¡URUSAI!" lo interrumpio Elsa, con la voz quebrada apunto de llorar. (¡CÁLLATE!)_

* * *

_"¡__Okāsan__! ¡Nanika o itte!__" dijo Elsa como mas lagrimas calleron de sus ojos."¡_Koe oboete imasu anata no_!" __(¡Mamá! ¡Di algo por favor! ¡No recuerdo tu voz!)_

* * *

_"¿Que dices amigo? ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?" pregunta Elsa con entusiasmo._

* * *

_"Eres un experimento de hechicería Hamato, lo que te hace especial y peligrosa vino de una maldición." dice Kenneth con seriedad._

* * *

_"¿Jack?" pregunta Elsa confundida._

_"¿A quien le dices Jack?" pregunto el._

* * *

_"No puedo controlar su miedo, menos el mio." dice Elsa intentando controlarse._

* * *

_"Vas a destruir la tierra Elsa." dice malvadamente."Esta escrito en tu cara."_

_"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grita Elsa haciendo temblar la ciudad._


	33. Aviso, adelantos 2

Lamento no haber podido actualizar la historia, estuve con algunos problemas de la escuela y esas cosas, les dare mas adelantos para no dejarlos tan abandonados.

* * *

_"¡POR TU CULPA NO TENGO NADA!" grito Splinter furioso a su hija menor._

* * *

_"¿Elsa perdió a su madre?" pregunto Casey sorprendido._

* * *

_"Kenneth me contó todo lo que hiciste y provocaste." revelo el ninja de cabello castaño._

* * *

_"Aveces siento que tengo dos vidas, y la vida que tenia en New York, poco a poco se va borrando." dijo Elsa con tristeza._

* * *

_"Así que les preguntare una cosa." dijo Elsa mirando a Kenneth."¿Tienen miedo de mi?"_

* * *

_"Yo te gusto ¿verdad?" pregunto Kenneth acercándose mas a Elsa._

* * *

_"¡¿Donde esta mi hermana?!" exigió Rapha._

* * *

_"¿Por que me dices Yuki?" pregunto Elsa fríamente mirando a Destructor._

* * *

_"No peleare contigo." afirmo la kunoichi lanzando su Tessen, que dio contra una pared, lejos de ella."Eres mi amigo."_

* * *

_"Ya conocen a su hermana, parece sentirse mas cómoda cuando esta sola." comento Splinter viendo a Elsa._

* * *

_"¿Quien...es el?" pregunto Kenneth asustado al ver a la criatura al lado de Elsa como si nada._

* * *

_"¡Es la criatura de la dimensión X!" dijo Donatello sin poder creerlo._

* * *

_"¡¿La clase que necesita estar en la dimensión Kraang?!" pregunto Elsa con enfado y decepción."¡¿La clase que temen al grado de tener que cargar una barra eléctrica?! ¡Ni crean que no lo note que lo tenían la primera vez que los vi!"_

* * *

_"Creo que es mas fuerte que el mismo Destructor." dijo Leo adolorido._

* * *

_"¿Crees que por que eso te funcione con las demás chicas también te funcionara conmigo?" pregunto Elsa con seriedad._

* * *

_"¿Chimuelo?" pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa."¿Ese es tu nombre?"_

* * *

Espero que les haya interesado ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	34. Slash, El Destructor

En medio de sus luchas con el Kraang y el Pie, a veces Elsa olvidó que vivía en una "casa" llena de chicos. Cuando se tomó el tiempo para actuar como una adolescente normal,con las payasadas adolescentes normales de las Tortugas a menudo le recordaban que bajo todos esos equipos de ninja y la piel mutada, que eran cosas de chicos.

Como hoy. Mikey y Leo estaban tomando turnos en el juego de video- espacio temático, desesperado Mikey sobre su aparente incapacidad de superar el nivel de jefe. Donnie trabajaba en su laboratorio para una retro mutágeno. Elsa se acurruco en una silla-pelotita con un libro mientras trataba de dominar el arte de cepillarse el cabello.

"¡Mikey!"

El excedente en las áreas de dormitorio, una puerta se abrió de golpe. Raph salió segundos más tarde, echando humo por la ira como su tortuga doméstica, Spike, descansaba sobre su hombro. Raph pisoteó hasta Mikey. "¡Manchaste de pizza toda mi colección de la revista del Ninja Moderno! ¡La arruinaste!" protesto Raph con enojo.

"Raph esas revistas tienen como veinte años." dijo Mikey como si fuera experto en historietas."No son nada modernas."

"Son clasicas ¡Tarde seis años en coleccionarlas! ¡Seis años!" dijo Raph enojado.

Mikey sonriendo le arrebato la historieta a su hermano mayor."Relajate hermano, te las voy a limpiar." acto seguido, con su lengua lamio la historieta mientras disfrutaba de los restos de pizza que se encontraban en la misma.

Raph gruñó, tomandoa Spike y poniéndolo hacia abajo en una cesta cerca. Luego se procedió a apoderarse de la revista de Mikey, enrollarla, y golpear a su hermano en la cabeza.

"Siempre arruinas todo, Mikey!" Mikey se encogió ante el tono de su hermano, dolido.

"Son sólo cosas, Raph." Leo dijo, todavía se concentró en su juego. "Cosas materiales. ¿Qué mas te da?"

"¿Qué me dices de tu colección de historietas? ¿Eh?" Raph exigió. "Siempre defiendes a Mikey! ¡¿Por que lo no ves desde mi punto de vista?!"

"Te entiendo." Leo dijo, sin mirar a su exaltado hermano. "Pero pienso en lo que el Maestro Splinter dice: las cosas materiales son fugaces..."

Raph de repente golpeó la máquina de juegos, desconectándolo y haciendo que Elsa saltara del sonido fuerte. "Es suficiente!" gritó Raph. "Estoy harto de los tres. Siempre arruinan todo y yo soy el que paga!" Él se quejó y gruñó, acercándose al saco de boxeo y golpearlo repetidamente.

Elsa puso los ojos. Una de las cosas que extrañaba era la capacidad de encontrar siempre un lugar tranquilo para leer. Suspiró mientras se metió un marcador en su libro y lo cerró. "¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden mostrar algo respecto en misiones, sino que ni siquiera pueden entender el concepto de que cuando estámos en casa?"

"¡Gracias!" Raph dijo con gratitud, todavía se lamenta en el saco de boxeo.

"¿Enserio niña?" Leo suspiró, enchufando la máquina de juego de nuevo.

"Sólo digo." Elsa levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo. "Respetar es ..."

Todo el mundo saltó ante el sonido de una explosión de fuegos artificiales en voz alta, y varios chorros de luces de fuegos artificiales como rodadas desde el laboratorio de Donnie.

Mikey y Leo saltaron a un lado como uno de los fuegos artificiales pasó junto a la cabeza de Mikey y apretar los torniquetes. Raph hizo una pausa en su perforación y se agachó cuando varios de ellos estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

"¡Cubranse!" Raph gritó, buceo con la seguridad detrás de la silla pelotita de Elsa. Elsa gritó, cubriéndose la cabeza con su libro. Los fuegos artificiales de imagen todo alrededor de la madriguera, dejando rastros de humo y que golpean varias cosas (como el patín y la caja de la pizza de Mikey) y desintegradores de ellos. "Mi pizza!" Mikey gimió. "Nos estan atacando!"

Raph se dio cuenta con horror que un fuego artificial se dirigió directamente hacia Spike, todavía sentado en la caja. "Spike! ¡No!" Gritó Raph, lanzando a su amada mascota. Una inmersión salvaje y abordó a Spike fuera de la caja al igual que los fuegos artificiales dispara, haciendo estallar la caja. Raph enroscada alrededor de su mascota mientras rodaba por el suelo, llegar a una parada como los fuegos artificiales, finalmente se calmó. Raph estiró a sí mismo, la búsqueda de una concha en el pecho. Spike sacó la cabeza, sonriendo a Raph que suspiró de alivio inmenso. "Hola, mi pequeño amigo ¿ Estás bien, Spike?" Acarició la cáscara de Spike con amor. "Todo esta bien, el viejo Raph no dejará que te pase nada."

"Guau." Donnie tosió cuando salía de su laboratorio. "Nuncre que pasara esto."Donnie se rió con nerviosismo, levantando sus gafas hasta la frente. "Todos están bien?"

"¿Estás loco?" Raph bruscamente mientras pisando fuerte a la cara de Donnie. "¡No! ¡No estamos bien!"

"¿Lo que pasó aquí?" La voz de Splinter exigió en preocupación cuando se acercaba.

"Le diré lo que pasó, Maestro Splinter." Raph gruñó. "Donnie casi nos hace volar. ¡Otra vez! Y lo peor, casi mata a Spike!"

"Se ve bien, Raphael." Elsa dijo, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Spike."Es resistente. Al igual que su mejor amigo." dijo, con la esperanza de calmar la ira de Raph.

No funcionó. "Si no hubiera actuado cuando lo hice, Spike podría haber salido herido o algo peor!" Raph se rompió.

"Raph, lo siento mucho." Donnie dijo con sinceridad. "Yo... "

"Sentirlo no basta esta vez!" Raph gritó, marchando en el laboratorio de Donnie. Agarró el mutágeno restante del escritorio de Donnie, ignorando las miradas interesadas de sus hermanos y la mirada severa de su sensei. "Hasta que el científico loco sepa lo que hace, yo voy a resguardar esto."

"No, Raph, sé razonable!" Donnie se declaró. "Ese es mi último cilindro de mutagénico!" Raph no respondió, desapareciendo a su habitación. La mirada de Splinter funde a una mirada de preocupación y pensamiento, preguntándose cómo podía ayudar a su hijo de mal genio.

"Bien, el temperamento de Raph ha estallado de nuevo." Elsa señaló.

"Gracias, señorita obvio." Leo comento.

"No más peleas por ahora." Splinter, dijo en un tono de autoridad. "Hay que limpiar la guarida. Muchas manos hacen el trabajo ligero. Miguel Ángel, ve a buscar a Raphael"

"Uh, está bien." Mikey dijo con incertidumbre. Se alejó a los dormitorios. Todos los demás agarró una escoba, la fregona, o una cesta de basura y comenzó a limpiar el desorden de los fuegos artificiales. Un minuto más tarde, Mikey volvió con un pisando fuerte Raph todavía enojado después de él.

Raph pisoteó hasta la Splinter."¡Sensei! Esto es muy injusto! Donnie provoco el desastre. ¿Por que tengo que ayudar?"

Splinter se mantuvo en calma durante todo el tiempo. "Permiteme una sugerencia, Raphael."

Raph parecía a punto de explotar. "¿Sugerir que Sensei? Estoy harto de sugerencias! ¿Qué es lo que me podría sugerir ?!"

Splinter de repente toco un nervio en el hombro de Raph, haciéndole tensar y caer hacia atrás. Splinter sonrió. "Tal vez deberías sentarste y meditar un rato."

Elsa se rió, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando Raph se recuperó y se puso de pie de nuevo, gruñendo viciosamente. "Raph..."

"No, simplemente no!" gritó Raph. "No hables como si supieras lo que paso enana!"

"Raph, no te habías calmado?" Leo exigió.

Raph resopló, sonando como un toro furioso, pero Elsa se acercó y suavemente le puso una mano en el hombro. La humano sonrió. "Vuelve a tu habitación y meditar, Rafael. Nos haremos cargo de esto."

Raph volvió a gruñir, pero murmuró un gracias y pisando fuerte. Todos los demás reanudó su limpieza, antes de regresar a sus actividades normales. Splinter regresó al dojo a meditar por su cuenta y Elsa regresó al cepillado / alisar el cabello.

Donnie se sentó mientras terminaba de recoger la basura y los escombros de los fuegos artificiales. "Me siento muy mal. Por mi culpa Raph se enfado."

"No eres tú, Donnie." Leo aseguro. "Bueno, en parte si pero Raph tiene que aprender a controlar su temperamento."

"No ayuda cuando ustedes parecen tener poca paciencia con él." Dijo Elsa. "Yo creo Raph necesita una manera de llevar a cabo su cólera sin gritar, pero a menos que ustedes tiene alguna idea brillante, yo no lo veo cambiando en el corto plazo ".

"Tal vez debería comer pizza descafeinada" Mikey se encogió de hombros.

Un pitido llamó la atención de todo el mundo, y Donnie sacó su Cañón de Mutágeno. "Whoa! El rastraedor de mutágeno detecto un cilindro nuevo. Está cerca!"

"Manos a la obra." Leo instó. "Ire por Raph."

"Mejor tu que yo." Mikey dijo como Leo se alejó. Cada uno tomó apresurad amente sus cosas y se preparó para partir. Mientras esperaban, se oyó un portazo y Leo volvio sin Raph.t

"¿Qué sucedió?" Elsa se quejó.

"Le dije que no lo esperaremos." Leo resopló. "Y Raph dijo que tal parecer que nos alcanzara más tarde."

* * *

Las tortugas y Elsa saltaban agilmente por los edificios en busca del cilindro de mutageno, ya llevaban varios minutos saltando en busca de esa sustancia. Elsa ya se estaba cansando hasta que oyó la voz de Donatello.

"Hay mutageno muy cerca." comento viendo su cañón de mutageno."Pero del otro lado."

Mikey luego de dar una ultima voltereta, se puso de cuclillas al borde de un edificio."¡Allá hay un cilindro lleno!" dice

Elsa se puso al lado de el y observo el cilindro que estaba al borde de una calle, como dijo Mikey, totalmente lleno.

Leo llego al lado de su hermana y sonrió con satisfacción."Excelente, vamos a recuperarlo, parece que no necesitamos de Raph."

Mikey estaba apunto de ir a tomar el mutageno pero Elsa puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo."Aguarda, alguien viene."

Las tortugas y la chica clavaron su mirada en un repartidor que se detuvo frente al mutageno y lo tomo con una sonrisa."¡Genial! ¡Bebida energética! ¡Y esta cerrada!"

Elsa rodo los ojos viendo al chico que sostenía la "bebida energética".La kunoichi noto como Raph, quien estaba en el otro edificio, tiró un gancho, que hace pivotar hacia abajo en la cuerda y con el objetivo de agarrar el cilindro de mutágeno de la bicicleta del niño repartidor. Pero el chico se puso unos auriculares y se dispuso a escuchar su música, manejando y tomando el mutágeno con él. Un segundo más tarde, Raph de repente chocó con Leo, que aparentemente tenía la misma idea, y las dos tortugas chocaron con el suelo.

Elsa palmeo su cara. "Bueno, eso no salió como estaba previsto."

"¡Oye!" Raph espetó a Leo."¿Qué estás haciendo? Lo tenía!"

"Llegaste tarde." Leo gruñó.

Donnie, Mikey, y Elsa observaban desde un tejado cercano. Elsa suspiro.

"Aquí van de nuevo." Donnie se quejó. "¿Van a discutir toda la noche?" Alzó la voz para que sus hermanos pudieran escucharlo."¡Vamos a perder el mutageno!"

Leo y Raph no parecía oírlo. Mikey sonrió, él y Elsa de rodillas en el borde del edificio.

"Oye! Desde aquí puedo ver palpitar las venas de la frente de Raph."

"Encantador, Mikey." Elsa suspiro.

"¡Mira eso! ¡La cabeza le va a estallar!" Mikey señaló. Pero no hubo respuesta de Donnie, sarcástica o urgente o no, y Mikey y Elsa se volvieron a su hermano. Excepto que sólo vieron aire vacío. "¿Donnie?"

"¡Bien!" gritó Leo. "Yo puedo recuperar el mutageno! No necesito tu ayuda!" Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

"¡Bien!" Raph le gritó. "¿Crees poder tu solo con un repartido de pizza?" gruñó, empujando un bote de basura a un lado y escalo a una escalera de incendios.

"Raph!" Mikey llamo, corriendo con Elsa junto a él. "Donnie ha desaparecido! Él estaba justo detrás de mí y Elsa cuando.. " Hizo una pausa, y él y Elsa echaron un vistazo a la tortuga gigante con picos en su caparazon que hace un segundo estaba en frente de Raph.

"Uh ... hola ... .." Elsa saludó, pasando a estar al lado de Raph. Su mano se movió a la empuñadura de su katana.

"¡Santa chalupa! ¿Otra tortuga?" Mikey pregunto sorprendido.

"Esperen, esperen, no!" Raph aseguró. "Es Spike. Bueno, Slash, ahora. Es resultado del mutágeno."

"Wow." Elsa comento, a partir de su postura tensa. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿El cilindro que 'resguardaste'?"

La mandíbula de Mikey dejó en la revelación de que el descomunal, la tortuga masiva detrás de él una vez fue el pequeño animal doméstico lindo de Raph. "Esto es demasiado para procesar. Creo que ... ..voy a..." Él se cayó, y luego se levantó de nuevo. "¡VOY A ENLOQUECER!"

"Mikey, cálmate!" Elsa instó. "Tenemos problemas más importantes de las que preocuparse. No me gusta la forma en Donnie desapareció como lo hizo hace un momento."

"Raphael, ya tenemos a Elsa, ademas tu mismo lo dijiste." Slash dijo, dando unos pasos hacia adelante haciendo que Elsa se asustara. "No hacen falta estos payasos. Tenemos que ir por ese mutágeno ahora."

"Pero ¿Qué hay de Donnie?" Mikey gimió. "¡Hay que buscarlo!"

Raph un vistazo a Slash, que miró y dio un gruñido profundo. Luego miró de nuevo a Mikey, quien le dio el mayor conjunto de ojos de súplica, de cachorro. Los sentidos de Elsa fueron planos contra su cráneo al escuchar un gruñido de Slash. Todavía era un animal en el corazón, y ella podría decir cuando la hostilidad le comenzó a subir.

Elsa notó la tensión. "Uh, ¿Raph? Tal vez tu y Slash deban ir tras el mutágeno. Mikey y yo podemos ir a buscar a Donnie."

Raph lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. "No, está bien, Elsi. Lo siento, Slash. Mis hermanos son lo primero, antes que todo." el y Mikey se dieron las manos en un apretón, sonriendo el uno al otro.

Elsa oyó el gruñido de Slash de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Ella le enseñó sus ojos completamente azules, apunto de sacar su katana.

"¿Qué tal si te facilito un poco la desición?" Slash ofreció. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, de repente se levantó el puño y golpeó en Mikey, duro ; tan duro, Mikey cayó al suelo y rebotó de nuevo como una pelota hincha-ble.

"Mikey!" Gritó Raph, horrorizado. Elsa gritó, y la postura tensa de la chica se relajó mientras miraba en estado de shock. Slash no se detuvo allí. Él golpeó Mikey contra el suelo otra vez, y otra vez, y luego en el andamiaje de una cartelera junto a él. Mikey choco con el suelo, tendido allí sin fuerzas. Slash levantó el puño para golpear en el cuerpo de Mikey de nuevo. "Spike!" Raph gritó, con su cuerpo empujo a la tortuga más grande y enviándolo patinando hacia atrás. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué está mal con tu mascota, Raph?" Elsa exigió, desvaino su katana. La kunoichi entre dientes, se inclino sobre Mikey en forma protectora.

"Yo no quiero pelear contigo, Rafael. Y no quiero tener que lastimar a una niña." Slash dijo, avanzando hacia ellos de nuevo. "Vallanse de aqui. Déjenme hacer mi trabajo."

Raph un vistazo a Mikey, que apenas estaba consciente."¿Tu trabajo? El mutágeno te arruino el cerebro, Spike. Este no eres tu!"

"Ya te dije." Slash levantó su mazo. "Me llamo Slash." Levantó el mazo, rugiendo como él lo bajó hacia Mikey. Pero Raph saltó entre su hermano y lo que solía ser su amada mascota, lanzando una bomba de humo en la cara de Slash. Slash gritó y gruñó, frotándose los ojos. Pero cuando su visión se aclaró, todo el mundo se había ido.

* * *

Raph lleva a Mikey mientras corrían de Slash, finalmente, por lo que es una distancia segura y trabajando para revivir a Mikey. Elsa hacía guardia en caso de que Slash los siguiera. Mikey pronto se despertó. Los tres de ellos corrieron a buscar Donnie.

"No puedo creer esto." Elsa se quejó. "¿Cómo tu pequeño animal doméstico lindo puede convertirse en un monstruo?"

"Es mi culpa." Raph dijo, claramente con remordimiento. "Cada vez que me enojo con ustedes, siempre me desahogaba con Spike. Pero ahora lo está tomando a un nivel peligroso completamente nuevo."

Elsa lanzo un pequeño grito de frustración "No nos preocupemos por eso ahora." instó. "Tenemos que encontrar a Donatello."

Los otros tres ninjas siguieron hasta que vieron a una figura familiar tumbado sin fuerzas en un tejado.

"Donnie!" Elsa llamo. "¿Estás bien?" Mentalmente se golpeó a sí misma por preguntar eso. El bo de Donnie se partió en dos, incluso la hoja naginata, y estaba cubierto de hematomas y rasguños. Le faltaba su máscara. Con todo, él definitivamente no estaba bien.

Donnie gimió cuando él abrió los ojos. "¿Que me golpeó? Era como Raph, pero más grande y malo. Más furioso, pero ... .no tan feo."

"Al menos su ingenio sigue intacto." Elsa dijo, manteniendo un ojo fuera por si Slash apareciera.

"Ese era Spike." Raph explicó. "Lo toco el mutágeno. Iba a decírselos, pero... "

"¿Spike?" Donnie repitio. "Qué bien resguardaste el mutageno."

"Suficiente." Elsa rompió. "Tenemos que seguir en movimiento. Slash vendrá detrás de todos ustedes, y tal vez incluso a mi y si se pone furioso."

"Sí vamos." Raph animó, empujando el bo roto de Donnie en manos de su hermano y ayudando a levantarse."Tenemos que resguardarnos."

Ayudo a Donnie mientras seguían caminando. Mikey y Elsa tenían sus respectivas armas fuera, listos para cualquier ataque. El dolor hormigueo por el cuerpo de Donnie se encendió con cada paso, pero luchó por permanecer consciente por lo que al menos podría sobrevivir esta noche.

Pero después de varios minutos de caminar, Donnie se derrumbó repentinamente como saltaron a un techo más bajo. "No puedo. Estoy débil. Sigan sin mí, amigos."

"Ninguna tortuga se quede atrás. Esa es la regla". Raph dijo con firmeza y Elsa le mando una mirada.

_'Desde cuando existe esa regla' _pensó la chica seria.

"Raph, resguarda a Donnie y Mikey." Elsa instruyó. "Voy a rastrear a Slash y mantener control sobre su ubicación. Nos mantendremos en contacto a través de los T -Phones."

"Claro que no." Raph declaro. "No sabemos lo que pasara si te llegas a topar con Slash, te quedaras aqui con nosotros, es una orden niña."

Elsa asintió en forma de derrota, cuando Raph volteo hacia Donnie dispuesto a vendar su brazo roto con ayuda de Mikey, Elsa tomo iniciativa y se alejo de ellos sin que las tres tortugas lo notaran.

* * *

Elsa observo los edificios, al buscar la ubicación de Slash. Ella encontró rastros de olor de Slash, y se condujo a través de los tejados. Varios minutos pasaron tensos que se sentía como un siglo. Elsa luchó por mantener la calma, pero se sacudió sus nervios. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo todo esto a Spike.

No, no es Spike. Spike era una pequeña tortuga linda. Esto fue antes de ser Slash, un monstruo.

"¿Debería hacer un plan?" preguntó Elsa a si misma, sabiendo que estaban cada vez más cerca de la ubicación de Slash."Okey, primero tratar de hablar con el o tal vez, solo tal vez, intentar llegar a Spike y y traerlo de vuelta."

Él estaba tratando de aniquilar a su hermanos. La chica se dirigió a la luz pública.

"Tienes bastante poder escondido. Quizás deberías unirte a mí y Raph."

Elsa se dio la vuelta como Slash saltó de una valla publicitaria y aterrizó delante de ella. Elsa envainó su katana y se quito la máscara. "¿Por qué haces esto, Spike?"

"Mi nombre es Slash." El mutante tortuga descomunal gruñó.

"Lo sé." dijo Elsa. "Estoy tratando de llegar a Spike, el tipo de tortuga que una vez fue amigo de Raph."

Slash rió. "Él y yo somos uno en el mismo, Elsa."

Elsa entrecerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma tono.

"Responde a mi pregunta: ¿por qué haces esto"

"Rafael necesita estar libre de sus hermanos." dijo Slash. "Ellos lo retienen. Ellos no lo entienden. No me gusta lo que hacen."

"¿Por qué debes recurrir a la violencia en contra de su propia familia?" pregunto Elsa.

"Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para él!" Slash gruñó. "Tu lo entiendes. He visto la forma de interactuar con él. Tu entiendes a Rapha como yo. ¿Tus hermanos? Ellos simplemente lo que hacen es retenerlo. Ellos no le muestran respeto. " Vio a Elsa tensa en esa observación. ". Pero lo que me gusta de ti es que;. Siempre apoyaste Raph, me puedes ayudar a luchar contra el crimen y lo entiendes ¿Verdad?"

Elsa no respondió. Slash le hecho un vistazo a Elsa, a la espera de su respuesta. Elsa suspiro. "Entiendo que tu realmente estas tratando de ser amigo de Raph. Pero tus métodos sólo se va a hacerle daño." Ella le tendió la mano a Slash. "Vamos a ayudarle. Estoy seguro que si tu te disculpas sinceramente lo suficiente, podemos suavizar las cosas con los demás."

Slash la miró por un momento, pareciendo considerar la opción. Elsa observó cuidadosamente. Por último, Slash extendió la mano y tomó la mano mucho más pequeña de Elsa en su mano gigantesca. La kunoichi sonrió suavemente.

Entonces, Slash tiró de ella hacia delante y le dio la vuelta. Se llevó la muñeca a la garganta de Elsa y la inmovilizó contra su pecho, ahogándola. Elsa respiraba con dificultad, luchando por liberarse.

"Debiste unirte a mí cuando tuviste oportunidad, Elsa." Slash gruñó. "No me gustaría tener que eliminarte como lo hice con Miguel Angel." De repente, sintió dos conjuntos de shuriken en su pecho, y Slash rugió de dolor, llegó a su alrededor y agarró a la chica, lanzándola fuera de él y golpeandola contra el piso. Elsa y rodo, el viento eliminado de ellos. Slash les gruñó. "Tu ultima oportunidad, Elsa ¡Forma parte de mí o te unes a los hermanos de Rapha." Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Elsa lucho por levantarse, usando su katana como soporte.

_'Debo ir tras el'_

* * *

Cuando Raph se dio cuenta de que Mikey desapareció, apresuradamente sacó sus sai y corrió a buscarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, vio a su hermano golpeado y magullado y mortal inconsciente. Estaba atado y colgando del borde de un edificio. Raph no perdió el tiempo corriendo a él, tirando suavemente Mikey a tierra firme y le desvinculación. Mikey gimiendo de dolor, que no era un signo reconfortante, pero al menos se mostró que aún estaba vivo.

"Aun respira." Raph suspiró de alivio. La ira, la frustración, el miedo e incluso construido dentro de él. _Spike ... ..Spike cómo pudiste hacer esto?_ Se puso de pie y gritó al aire. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto ?!"

"Ellos no te dejan avanzar, limitan tu potencial". La voz de Slash parecía venir de ninguna parte, en gran medida desconcertante de Raph. "No los necesitas, fui lo que tu dijiste. " En esa última palabra, Raph se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Slash lanzarlo a un lado. Ahora que sintió el golpe de Slash, Raph entendió el dolor de sus hermanos y hermana. Se sentía como ser golpeado por un camión.

"¡No!" Raph gruñó, mirando a Slash que agarro a Mikey por el tobillo y lo arrastra hasta el borde del tejado. "Son mis hermanos y mi hermana. Yo nunca quise esto!"

"Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás." Slash gruñó. Él llevó a Mikey por encima del borde, listo para dejarlo caer. Raph se quedó sin aliento, todavía incapaz de levantarse por sí mismo.

De repente, un destello de negro y gris disparo desde la escalera de incendios y Raph vio a Elsa, quien hundido sus uñas en la cara de Slash. Slash gruñó, libero a Mikey y permitiendo a Elsa de tirar de él hacia la seguridad. A continuación, la chica se lanzó a por Slash. Elsa arañó Slash, pero él la agarró por la cola y le golpeó varias veces en el suelo antes de tirar a un lado pero Elsa pasó un poco más de tiempo esquivando los ataques de Slash en comparación con la que se establecen los suyos, pero ella se las arregló para patear la cabeza de Slash y le llamar de nuevo a unos pocos pies. La próxima vez que ella entró a la huelga, sin embargo, a Slash le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a su máscara que voló y cayó al suelo. La kunoichi sintió que el viento corrió de sus pulmones, y se esforzaba por subir de nuevo. Slash marchó hacia Elsa, gruñendo.

"¡Detente!" Raph gritó de repente, poniéndose entre Slash y Elsa. "No te dejare lastimarla! No te dejare lastimar a cualquiera de ellos!" Hizo girar sus sais en sus manos.

"No voy a pelear contigo." Slash resopló.

"Pero yo si peleare contigo." Raph declaró. "Tu no eres Spike. Eres una especie de monstruo. Un malvado monstruo demente,".

Slash sacó el mazo, y él soltó un rugido agudo. Él y Raph corrieron contra ellos, el sai de Raph raspó contra le mazo de Slash, Slash lo dejó a un lado. La próxima vez que Slash trajo su mazo abajo, Raph se cruzó de cuchillas, con su sai y cogió el mango del mazo. Se esforzó por mantenerse en pie, el peso del mazo amenazando con aplastarlo.

"Podemos hacer un buen equipo, Rafael." Slash se burló. "Pero eres un tonto, igual que tus hermanos y tu hermana!" Se llevó el mazo de la espalda y la hizo girar, el envío de Raph a volar y chocar contra una pared. Recortar incluso fue tan lejos como para golpear tan duro como Raph, la tortuga más pequeña voló a otra en la azotea.

"Raph!" Elsa grito.

Raph trató de recuperarse, saltando y aterrizando en otro tejado. Slash siguió de cerca. Raph se lanzó con un par de patadas, pero saltó de nuevo cuando volvió a Slash su mazo alrededor. Tenía las máscaras de Donnie, Mikey atadas a su brazo, como trofeos. Enfurecido otra vez, Raph se preparó para la batalla una vez más.

"Pase años viéndote entrenar, viendo tus maniobras." dijo Slash. "Sé lo que puedes hacer."

Raph reajustó su agarre en su sai, y se lanzó a por Slash de nuevo. La próxima vez que Slash trajo su mazo alrededor, Raph enganchó el sai al mango y tiró a sí mismo en el aire, la plantación de su pie en la cara de Slash. Slash se tambaleó hacia atrás, gruñendo.

"Pero no todo." Raph se burló.

Slash rugió, carga hacia adelante y barrer los pies de Raph. A continuación, Slash se agarró los tobillos de Raph y cerró a la tortuga de color rojo con bandas en el suelo, y luego dos veces contra la pared. Slash lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que Raph voló a través de una pared y se apoyó en otra techo. El dolor le hizo insensible, y se encontró con que no podía moverse ni una pulgada. Slash rió mientras avanzaba hacia Raph, sacando sus garras. Él agarró el brazo de Raph, preparando sus garras.

"¡No!" Mikey gritó, agarrando el brazo de Slash.

"Sueltalo!" Donnie gritó, atrapando el otro brazo de Slash.

Elsa impacto en el pecho y el estómago de Slash, haciéndole caer a Raph. Slash se apartó de Raph, lanzando a los ninjas de encima. Pero incluso cuando fueron golpeados de nuevo, se levantaron para defender Raph. Donnie se lanzó con su bo y Mikey detrás de él, pero Slash los elimino, tanto a un lado con facilidad. Elsa apareció por encima pero Slash la agarró y la tiró para enviarla al suelo.

Raph vio todo esto, y miraba en la determinación como él se puso de pie, temblorosa. "Slash ¿Lo ves? Eso hacen los amigos de verdad. Se apoyan unos a otros. Prefiero ser como mis hermanos que ser como tu."

"¿Eso fue un cumplido?" Mikey se quejó.

"Lo tomo como un si." dice Elsa entre dientes.

Slash estiró sus garras, y se lanzó a por Raph con un rugido. Raph evito los ataques de Slash e incluso le dio una patada desde el tejado a otro adyacente, donde su batalla continuó. Slash persiguió Raph alrededor antes de hacer frente a él, enviando a ambos a través del techo de un complejo de apartamentos. Se pusieron de pie luchando entre sí, y Raph miraron por encima de descubrir uno de sus hermanos.

"¿Raph?" preguntó Leo.

"¡Leo!" Raph llama. "¿Estas...tomando el te...?" Por lo que parece. Leo estaba sentado con una niña y sus animales de peluche, que tiene una fiesta de té de todas las cosas.

Slash empujó a Raph través de la pared y de nuevo al exterior. Leo, dándose cuenta de que había problemas, se aseguró de que la niña no se lastime antes de agarrar el cilindro mutágeno y corriendo detrás de Raph. "A la próxima yo traigo el té!"

"Adiós señor tortuga!" la niña hizo un gesto después de él.

Raph logró aterrizar bien, y se volvió hacia Slash a pesar de la fatiga amenazando con tomar el relevo. Él apuñaló a su sais adelante, pero Slash agarró las cuchillas y patadas Raph hacia atrás, tirando de sus sais en el aire y lejos de ellos. Raph aterrizó en su caparazón y se volcó hasta sus pies, sin duda sintiendo sus heridas quema de dolor. Él y Slash caminaron en círculos entre sí.

"Ja, se acabo, Raphael." Slash regodeó. "Has perdido."

Raph no sería disuadido. Se lanzó de nuevo, pero Slash conectó un potente puñetazo a la cara y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Luego se dio la vuelta y puso toda su fuerza en un aporte de gran alcance de Slash que envió el devanado.

Slash burló y rió. "Espíritu de verdadero guerrero. Tú y yo somos iguales."

"No, nos parecemos!" Raph gritó, agarrándose el hombro palpitante. "Tu eres maldad pura!"

Slash gruñó, y luego dejó escapar un rugido fuerte y cargada como un rinoceronte. Raph trató de evitarlo, pero Slash alcanzó y comenzó cerrando los puños con púas en Raph varias veces hasta que el animal de color rojo con bandas fue tan golpeado como sus hermanos y hermana. Raph hizo tiró al borde del tejado, tambaleante y casi llega a caerse. Slash volvió a la carga.

Entonces, de la nada, Leo bajó desde arriba y pateó a Slash hacia atrás, lejos de Raph. Rápidamente llegó al lado de Raph. "¿Quien es esa tortuga nueva?"

"Es una larga historia." Raph gimió dolorosamente. "¡Cuidado!"

Demasiado tarde. Slash golpeó brutalmente a Leo en el suelo, lo que le hace rodar por el suelo. Slash sonrió maliciosamente. "Había estado esperando eso un largo tiempo."

Raph jadeó, temerosa de la naturaleza destructiva y maliciosa de Slash. Entonces sintió enojado. Si hubiera mantenido ese mutágeno más seguro. Entonces su preciosa mascota no se habría convertido en esto. "Hay ya basta! ¡Se acabó!" Él sacó un pequeño Tanto de su cinturón.

"Así es, Raph." dice Slash alentado como Raph se acercó a él. "No somos como los demás. Son débiles, nosotros poderoso. Nuestra furia nos hace fuertes."

Raph se congeló, las palabras de Splinter ponerse al día con él. Él sonrió triunfalmente, por último, con un plan en mente. Slash se lanzó, pero Raph pasó por debajo de su huelga. "Medite en esto!" gritó, tocando el mismo nervio que Splinter uso en él. Raph arrebató máscaras de sus hermanos y vio como Slash entró en espasmos y se movió de manera incontrolable. Pero su vaivén le hizo tropezar hacia el borde del tejado, donde perdió rápidamente el equilibrio. Los ojos de Raph se agrandaron y corrieron hacia la tortuga más grande. "¡Spike!" Raph gritó, extendiendo la mano para agarrar la mano de su amigo y salvarlo. Pero sus dedos rozaron a Slash / Spike, y nada más. "Spike! ¡No!" Raph gritó, tratando de alcanzar a la tortuga mutante descomunal, incluso después de que cayó.

Hubo un repugnante ¡CRACK! Slash dejo un cráter donde aterrizó y muy quieto.

Raph inclinó la cabeza en la derrota, triste de su amigo. Se acercó a Leo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, mirando por encima como Mikey, Donnie, Elsa débilmente hicieron su camino. "¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó Raph.

"Sí, gracias a ti." dijo Donnie.

"¿Qué le pasó a Spike?" preguntó Mikey.

"¡¿Ese era Spike?!" Leo, exclamó, mirando hacia el borde de la azotea, donde la Slash / Spike cayo.

"Luego te ponemos al tanto." Mikey gimió dolorosamente.

Leo, Elsa, y Raph se acercó al borde del edificio y miraron hacia el cuerpo de Slash. Pero sólo veían un cráter.

"Desapareció." Raph se quedo sin habla.

"Él sobrevivió a la caída." Elsa se dio cuenta.

"Aun se encuentra vivo ...en algun lado..." Raph suspiro

Elsa le pasó un brazo por los hombros de Raph. "Lo siento mucho, hermano." Raph no respondió, pero se inclinó en su abrazo reconfortante.

* * *

Sólo tomó unos días para que los moretones y rasguños desaparecieran, pero Donnie todavía tenía un brazo torcido. Sin embargo, no impidió que los chicos de ir de nuevo a sus travesuras habituales. Mikey, Donnie, y Leo, incluso Elsa en la máquina de juego, y Elsa impresiono mucho a los chicos con sus habilidades en el juego.

Raph, sin embargo, era la melancolía. No podía dejar de pensar en Spike, y se sentía tan sola sin él. Se llevó a cabo una hoja que tenía marcas de mordedura en ella, suspirando con abatimiento. Entonces, vio un kimono y un bo familiar, y levantando los ojos al ver que Splinter se detuvo frente a él.

"Esta vivo en algún lado." Raph dijo, en referencia a Spike / Slash. Eso es todo lo que dijo, todavía afligida.

Splinter conocía la sensación de perder la gente que le importaba. Raph ahora se sentía un dolor similar con la pérdida de su más querido amigo. "Rafael, ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando extraño a mis seres queridos del pasado?"

"No." Raph dijo, manteniendo la mirada baja.

Splinter parecía ver al resto de los chicos y Elsa todavía en la máquina de juego. "Me enfonco en los amigos que me rodean en el presente."

Raph echar una mirada hacia los lados para el resto de su familia, y tuvo que sonreír. Se llevaban sus nervios. Que probablemente no cambiar por un largo tiempo. Pero eran su familia, sus hermanos y hermana, y él los quería.

Pero, por supuesto, él nunca dijo en voz alta.

Raph puso de pie, colocando la hoja en la máquina de pinball. "Gracias, Maestro Splinter." Empezó a caminar hacia sus hermanos. "¡Hey! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para competir con ustedes, ¿Eh?"

"El siguiente juego es todo tuyo." Mikey ofreció.

"Si eres lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar batir mi puntuación más alta." Elsa desafió.

"Lamento lo de Spike, Raphael." Leo dijo con sinceridad.

"Está bien." Raph aseguró, cubriendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Leo y de Donnie. "Ustedes no son tan mala compañía."


	35. El Bueno, Malo y Casey Jones

Los jóvenes ninjas del clan Hamato quedaron relajados, pero recto y alto en el dojo. Raph, Mikey, de pie en un lado y Leo, Donnie, estaban de la otra para hacer frente a ellos. Mientras que Elsa estaba sentada observando con un rostro lleno de aburrimiento, cada uno de los ninjas sacaron sus respectivas armas.

"Hijos mios." Splinter dijo, caminando entre ellos al otro lado de la habitación. "Se están convirtiendo en estupendos guerreros. Pero para crecer como equipo, deben conocer sus fortalezas y sus debilidades."

Mikey balanceó sus nunchakus alrededor por un momento antes de dejar escapar un eructo fuerte, apestoso, en la cara de Donnie.

Los ojos de Donnie inmediatamente comenzaron a enrojecerse a riego de los humos. "Uf, no en mi cara! ¡Sucio!"

"Pizza de almejas y ajo!" Mikey rió triunfalmente.

"Esta competencia es estilo libre." Anunció Splinter. "¡Ganara el ninja que quede en pie! "

Elsa abrio los ojos al oír ese objetivo y una sonrisa se formo en su delicado rostro, en realidad no la habían dejado fuera.

¡Hajime!"

Tan pronto como Splinter dijo que eso lo hizo, Raph corrio hacia Donnie, que todavía estaba cegado por el eructo de Mikey. Raph corrió alrededor de Donnie y pateó el caparazón de su hermano, el envío de la tortuga del vuelo de bandas de púrpura y le eliminación de la competencia.

"Lo siento, Donnie." Raph sonrió. "Es un mundo de ninja contra ninja." Se volvió a Mikey, paro de reír a costa de su hermano, y corrió hacia él lado. Mikey logró esquivar la huelga de Raph y Leo entró para bloquear las cuchillas con Raph. "¿Qué estas haciendo Leo? Iba contra Mikey!"

"¿Qué parte de 'ganara el ninja que quede en pie' no entendiste?" Leo replicó. Él empujó hacia atrás a Raph, y cuando Mikey se trasladó fuera del camino. Leo barrio las piernas y lo envió al suelo.

"Aw, no!" Mikey se quejó.

"Distracción, el engaño." Astilla guiado. "Armas poderosas de un arsenal ninja."

Elsa no pudo evitar soltar una risa al notar que Mikey imitaba a su padre en forma de burla, la tortuga de bandanas naranjas le envio una sonrisa inocente a su sensei.

Raph y Leo caminaron en círculos entre sí. "Parece que ya estas a la altura de mi nivel." Raph se burló.

"Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro." Leo contrarrestado. "Para siempre."

Raph se lanzó en primer lugar, esquivando a Leo. Sus hojas se reunieron con sonidos metálicos fuertes. Raph atrapó una de las cuchillas de Leo y lo arrojó a un lado, y luego saltó hacia atrás cuando Leo se volvió hacia su katana restante Raph. Leo golpeó uno de los sais de Raph de su mano, el cuchillo empalo el árbol en el dojo que recuperó rápidamente, él y Leo persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor del dojo. Entonces, Leo levantó de un salto, rebotó en el árbol, y plantó su rodillera en la mejilla de Raph, lo suficiente para no hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente para enviarlo a la planta y ganar.

"Bien, esta vez gano Leo." Donnie dijo como Leo se acercó a Splinter y guardo sus katanas.

"¡Piensa otra vez!" La voz de Elsa llamó justo antes de que ella saltara de las tuberías por encima de ellos. Pateó el caparazon de Leo, lo que le obligó a quedar en el suelo. "Ja! Yo ni siquiera tuve que sacar un arma para golpearte!"

Técnicamente su padre dijo 'Ganara el ninja que quede en pie',y ella era una kunoichi, claro que Elsa estaba a unas lecciones de convertirse en una verdadera kunoichi pero ese no era el punto en ese momento.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Splinter, inclinándose.

"Bien hecho Elsa." dijo orgullosamente Splinter.

"Genial, golpeado por una niña." Leo suspiro. "Nunca olvidare esto."

Mikey y Donnie parecían a punto de estar de acuerdo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Raph estaba respirando con dificultad y hirviendo de rabia. "UH oh." Mikey tragó. "La bestia ah despertado."

Raph repente corrio hacia Leo, agarrando su brazo cuando trató de bloquear el ataque. Se dio la vuelta y dio un codazo en el estómago de Leo. Elsa agarró el brazo de Raph, pero él le dio un codazo en la cara antes de pinchar a Leo en la mejilla. Leo voló hacia delante y golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

Donnie corrió a Leo, mientras que Mikey comprobaba el estado de Elsa.

"¡Raph! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Donnie exigió.

Raph finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. "O-Oigan no quería lastimarlos. Fue un accidente. En serio."

"Está bien." Elsa dijo, tapándose la nariza hora con sangre. "Me han golpeado peor."

Leo gimió mientras se incorporaba. "¿Tomaron la matricula del autobús?"

"Hemos mucho de esto, Raphael." Splinter regañó. "La ira es un aliado peligroso. Nubla tu entendimiento. Tienes que controlarla, o te controlara a ti."

"Pero, Sensei, no me enfade!" Raph protestó. "Sólo estaba ... ..determinado a ganar!" Leo le echó una mirada irritada Raph, y Mikey y Donnie intercambiaron miradas y le devolvieron la mirada. "¿Qué? Ya dije que no estaba enfadado!" Sus hermanos retrocedieron en su tono de voz, y él gimió de frustración cuando lanzó sus sais abajo y pisando fuerte salio de la guarida.

* * *

Splinter dejó en claro que su educación en el hogar y entrenamiento ninja era primero, pero cosas como el fin de semana podría existir para el tiempo libre.

Naturalmente, estas maratones de películas eran un gran problema en la guarida.

Mikey saltó sobre el sofá con Donnie, una bolsa de palomitas de maíz recientemente aparecido en sus brazos. Algunos de los que se derramó sobre Donnie, muy a su disgusto.

"¡Hola!" Mikey gritó. "¿Listo para una acción de cuarenta y ocho horas de mega propulsión y peleas para salvar a la galaxia?

"Estaba…." Donnie dijo, un pedazo de palomitas de maíz pegado a la cabeza y el hocico. "... Hasta que derramaste palomitas llenas de grasa encima de mi!"

Mikey arrancó las palomitas de hocico de Donnie y lo metió en la boca. "Que pena."

"¿Eso significa que pueden ser silenciosos para que pueda leer?" Preguntó Elsa, que lleva una manga de hoy con el título de 'Soul Eater' en la parte frontal.

Mikey puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana. "Vamos, Elsi! No es realmente 'Tiempo de hermanos' Si estás leyendo."

"Dijiste que sólo tenía que sentarme con ustedes." Elsa se encogió de hombros, haciendo una pausa en su lectura. "Además, yo no soy precisamente una fan de robo mecha sea lo que es espectáculo."

"Es mejor que lo que tienes." Donnie se jactó.

"Dudo que su robot de anime tiene un Shinigami Chop". Elsa contrarrestado.

Donnie parpadeó un par de veces en la confusión. "¿Qué diablos es un Shinigami Chop?" Elsa repente saltó y golpeo la columna vertebral de su libro contra la cabeza de Donnie.

"¡Ay!"

Elsa sonrió mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Eso. Ese es un Shinigami Chop".

Leo se rió entre dientes en la conmoción cuando él comenzó a hacer su camino.

"Oye, Leo. ¿Tienes un minuto?" preguntó Raph, apoyado contra una pared. Se acercó a su hermano como todo el mundo se sentó.

"Iba a ver la Super Robo Mecha Fuerza. " Leo dijo, señalando con el pulgar hacia el televisor.

"Bien." Raph se encogió de hombros. "Oye...te dire algo. Mira, yo ... yo ... yo soy, um ... .." Él bajó la voz a un susurro. "Lo siento."

Leo parpadeó, sin saber si él entendió mal o no. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Yo dije que lo sentía." Dijo Raphael. Se dio cuenta de que Leo estaba poniendo una mano en su oido en broma. Raph lo fulminó. "Lo siento! ¿Si? Lo siento!"

Mikey, Donnie y Elsa miraron, bastante sorprendidos de que Raph se disculpó con tan buena voluntad (y en voz alta para el caso).

"¿Raph?" preguntó Elsa.

Raph todavía se centró sólo en Leo. "Cre que tenia controlada mi ira. Y resulta que no. Pero ahora si. Esta vez si."

"Quiere decir por ahora." Mikey corrigio. "Le doy diez segundos más. Nueve, ocho, siete ..."

"Estas perdiendo tu suerte, Mikey." Elsa advirtió.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Raph?" preguntó Leo.

"Seis…."

"No es que estes enfadado ... .." Leo trató de usar las palabras correctamente.

"Cinco…."

"¿Si no que te hacemos enfadar?" Leo terminó.

"Cuatro…."

"¡Yo no dije eso!" Raph se rompió.

"Tres ... .." Mikey sonrió descaradamente. "Dos, uno."

Raph comenzó echando humo otra vez, y finalmente dejó escapar un grito. "¡CÁLLATE!"

"Bing, bing, bing!" Mikey animó. "¡Tenemos un ganador!"

Elsa golpeo su libro contra la cabeza de Mikey, ganando un grito de dolor de él. "Shinigami Chop". Ella resopló. "Eso es lo que obtienes por estar atormentando a su hermano."

Raph jadeó de nuevo, con los puños apretados con fuerza. Leo trató de poner una mano en el hombro de Raph, pero él empujó el brazo de la tortuga azul congregado fuera.

"¡Raph espera!" Leo llama como Raph camino pisando fuerte. "Sólo estaba calentando el caparazón. Por favor, ven acá."

"Ah, deja que se valla el bebé verde." Donnie se encogió de hombros. Él y Mikey saltaron un poco cuando un shuriken lanzado desde Raph empalado su bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

Raph de fue pisando fuerte, murmurando con rabia durante todo el camino.

Elsa cerró su libro de golpe y se levantó, dando Donnie otro Shinigami Chop. "Ustedes no ayudan en cualquier situación!"

"El tiene la culpa por ser tan temperamental." Leo se encogió de hombros, sólo para que Elsa para lanzara su libro y lo golpeó en la frente. "¡Ay!"

Elsa se marchó y recogió su libro, casi golpeando a Leo de nuevo hasta que pudo lanzarse distancia a la seguridad del sofá. "Tu sabes, tal vez Raph solo se enfada por que lo hacen enfadar, no sé, pensado en ayudar a él en lugar de presionar sus botones?"

"Hey, he tratado de ayudarlo muñequita." dijo Leo. "No es mi culpa que tiene mal genio."

'Ahora el me llama muñequita.' penso la chica de catorce años con frustración.

"Nunca dije que su temperamento era culpa de nadie." Elsa suspiro. "Estoy diciendo que hay otras maneras para que podamos responder a ello." Se dio la vuelta y se fue al dojo.

"Ah, hija mia." Elsa dijo, él y Abril estaban de pie en medio del dojo. "Justo queria verte. ¿Me podría ayudar con el entrenamiento de Abril?"

Elsa sonrió, dejando su libro. "Hai."

* * *

La ayuda de Elsa con el entrenamiento de Abril en su mayoría consistía en combate con ella tanto que Splinter podría dar sus notas. Esto continuó durante casi una hora antes de que Splinter anunció que habían terminado. Él, Abril y Elsa se dirigió hacia la salida. Después de todo esto gritando entre los chicos, que necesitaban tranquilidad.

"Siempre confía en tus instinto, Abril". Splinter aconsejó. "una fuerte intuición puede revelar más que tus ojos."

"Sí, Sensei. Yo ..." Abril de repente oyó un alboroto que sonaba como una pelea entre los chicos, y se veía a ver las tortugas que luchaban con ... "¿Casey? ¡Casey!"

"¡¿Casey?!" pregunto Elsa sorprendida y un poco asustada por la reacción de sus hermanos.

Los adolescente se separaron, un poco sorprendidos.

"¿Ustedes lo conocen?" pidieron las tortugas.

"Ustedes los conocen?" Casey pidió al mismo tiempo.

"No lo lastimen." Abril, dijo, de pie delante de las Tortugas. "Es mi amigo. Casey, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto." dijo Elsa mirando al humano.

"Y yo les pregunto a ustedes ¿Cómo conocen a esas lagartijas?" Casey exigió.

"Tortugas." corrigio Elsa.

"Ellos son…." Abril sabía que era inútil para llegar a una historia por ahora. "Um, los otros amigos de los que te hablé."

"Mis hermanos." comento Elsa ya que recordo que así Abril la habia presentado cuando conocio a Casey, cosa que Jones la miro con imprension.

"¿Que? ¿Así que ellos no son los malos?" Preguntó Casey.

"¡No Casey!" Abril suspiro. "Casey Jones, ellos son Leonardo, Donatello, Miguel Anguel ..."

"¿Que paso?" Mikey recibió, sólo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por Raph.

"Y el único, Raphael." Abril termino.

Casey se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con ligera confusión. "Así que las tortugas son...Italianas?"

"No." Splinter dijo mientras se acercaba con un libro titulado Historia de Arte del Renacimiento. "Les puse nombres de mi pintores y escultores favoritos del renacimiento."

Los ojos de Casey se abrieron a la vista de Splinter, y él se quedo sin aliento antes de dar un grito de niña. A continuación, se desmayó.

Elsa tuvo que contener sus carcajadas.

"¿Casey?" Abril sacó al niño en una posición sentada. "Casey, despierta!" Ella dio una palmada en el niño, logrando que se desperto. "Es el Maestro Splinter, Casey. Es bueno."

"Es mi padre." añadio Elsa con una sonrisa tranquiladora, cosa que Casey se puso nervioso al tenerla tan cerca.

"No me tengas miedo, amigo mio." Splinter dio una cálida bienvenida. "Te aseguro que no muerdo."

Casey se encogió un poco. "¿Es una rata gi-gigante que habla?"

Raph rió. "¿El gran vigilante le tiene miedo a las ratas." Mikey luego levantó una de espías cucarachas de Donnie, Raph se asusto tanto que tiró de sus extremidades y la cabeza en su caparazón.

Mikey rió esta vez. "Como tu a las cucarachas, ¿No Raph?"

Elsa sonrió, feliz de que Casey finalmente consiguió una introducción con sus hermanos. Pero, de repente, sintió algo; una clara sensación de que le dijo que algo no estaba bien. Se concentró en la sensación, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, hija mia?" Splinter preguntó.

Elsa abrió los ojos. "Padre, no estamos solos." Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba al igual que un grupo de Robopies bajó de un salto, dispuestos a luchar.

"Raph, ¿Trajiste al enemigo a nuestra alcantarilla?" Leo gritó con incredulidad.

"Es culpa de el!" Raph protestó. "Estaba siguiéndome!"

"¿Mi culpa?" Casey se burló.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey gritó, cargando en la batalla. Todos los demás pronto siguió, cayendo a plomo a los ninjas robot y cortar algunos pedazos. Elsa incluso perforados uno con tanta fuerza la cabeza se desprendió.

Raph y Casey siguieron peleando en el medio de la lucha. "Tu fuiste el que hizo esto!" Raph se rompió.

"Te siguieron a ti, amigo!" Casey rompió la espalda, los dos de ellos haciendo retroceder a cualquier robot que estuvo cerca.

"No me digas amigo!" Raph reprocho.

Algunos de los Robopies se fueron directo a Elsa, pero la joven estaba lista. A pesar del ligero dolor que sentía desde la perforación de metal, que fue capaz de colocar golpes rápidos y potentes golpes en los robots y enviarlos a la tierra para el asombro de su familia. Pero un Robopie se coló por detrás de élla, sorprensivamente una katana de hoja negro de repente voló por el aire y atravesó la cabeza. Elsa dio un grito de guerra poderosa, tirando su espada libre y parando cuchillas con otro Robopie sólo un momento antes de que el robot decapitado. Los chicos empezaron a aplaudir, pero se calmaron cuando vieron mirada irritada de Elsa.

"¿No puede una chica tener paz por cinco minutos y sin caos descendente?" Elsa resopló.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Casey se quedó sin aliento, con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Elsa. "Eres increible, ademas de linda"

Elsa se quedó sin aliento. "¿De verdad?" Ella se rió, pero luego vio expresiones atónita / confusos de su familia. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Uh, sí. Ya nos conociamos desde algunas semanas."

"¿Cómo exactamente?" preguntó Leo.

"Bueno, eh, hay realmente una manera más fácil de decir esto ..." Elsa suspiro. "Pero lo conoci ... ..cuando Timothy se volvio loco."

Las mandíbulas de las tortugas cayeron, excepto Splinter que sólo miraba en estado de shock. Las tortugas parecían a punto de explotar ya que eso descargo los 'Celos de hermano mayor' por parte de los mutantes, es especial de Leo y Raph.

"¿Y por que no nos dijeste?!" las tortugas gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Sí." Casey pasó un brazo por los hombros de la kunoichi. "Tuvimos un lindo escuentro." No se dio cuenta de los deslumbramientos y los gruñidos furiosos de los adolescentes.

Elsa retiro el brazo de Casey de sus hombros con una risa de nerviosismo

"Ustedes dos ...acaso.." Mikey ni siquiera podía terminar sus pensamientos, un aspecto muy cansado sobre la revelación.

"Parece que tiene mucho sentido." Donnie reflexionó. "Sin embargo, todavía parece estar mal."

"Nada de eso" Elsa resopló sonrojada por la escena que sus hermanos armaron.

Las orejas de Splinter se torcieron. "Alertas! Vendrán mas!"

"¿Más?" Elsa repitió. Todo el mundo oyó el piar electrónico, y volvió a la entrada de la guarida y vio a varios más Robopies que entraron. Un Robopie se situó en la parte superior de la máquina de juego, la exploración de la zona.

"Oigan, revelara nuestra ubicación!" Donnie se dio cuenta.

Splinter golpeó a un lado un Robopie como el pequeño ejército se lanzó a por los ninjas. "Que no escape ese robot!" Todo el mundo comenzó a luchar de nuevo, dando tiempo al robot para huir con su información crucial.

"¡No lo dejare!" Elsa aviso, comenzando la persecución del Robopie saliendo de la guarida.

"Casey Jones te ayudara!" Casey llamo, corriendo tras el robot.

Raph lo dejó a un lado, también se ejecuta después de que el Robopie. "Dile a Casey Jones que lo necesitamos."

Elsa corrio mas rapido como ella, Raph, y Casey corrieron después de que el Robopie se les adelantara. Raph trató de lanzar un gancho y la cuerda, pero el gancho dejo atrapado a Casey en su lugar.

"¿Qué haces?" Casey se rompió.

"¿Yo? ¡Tu te interpusiste!" Raph espetó.

"Menos charla, más acción!" Elsa gruñó, abriendo el camino a medida que se reanudaron la persecución. Ellos mantienen una estrecha vigilancia sobre el Robopie, corriendo por las vías del metro y desesperadamente tratando de ponerse al día. Varios Robopies descendieron del techo, la mezcla con el blanco.

"¿Donde este?" Casey exigió.

"Elsa, buscalo!" Raph ordenó. Él, Casey, y Elsa inmediatamente comenzaron a luchar de nuevo como los Robopies atacaron.

"Ellos son robots, Raphael!" Elsa rompió. "Todos son iguales!"

Raph gruñó. "Si ere robot vuelve con Karai y Kenneth y regala nuestra ubicación, te las veras con Splinter."

"¿La rata?" Casey preguntó, confundido y un poco de miedo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de un Robopie salio corriendo. Deduciendo que era el robot con la información, Casey sacó una pintura en aerosol puede quitó el arnés arma, un poco fuera de la final por aspersión, y la tiró. La lata estalló como una granada, pinto al robot con pintura para etiquetarlo como objetivo. "¡Sí!"

"¡Para la próxima usa una granada de verdad!" Raph se rompió. Él, Casey, y Elsa acabaron con los robots y despegó después de su objetivo.

Elsa, siendo una kunoichi y una chica, podría poner en mayor velocidad de carrera que Casey o Raph puden sobre dos piernas. Casey finalmente se activó sus patines, deslizando rápidamente lo largo del carril de las vías del metro.

"Más rápido!" Casey gritó a Raph. "Mueve tu caparazon!" Raph ni siquiera se molestó en responder, aumentando la velocidad para mantenerse al día con Casey y Elsa, pronto, se dieron cuenta de un ruido sordo seguido de un sonido chirriante, y miraron hacia atrás para descubrir un tren subterráneo para ir directamente hacia ellos! Elsa ya estaba de pie en la plataforma de cemento y fuera de peligro, pero Casey tuvo que hacer frente a Raph a un lado cuando el tren pasó a toda velocidad.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Casey.

Raph se sintió un poco magullado, pero agradecido que no se convirtió en una mancha de tortuga. "Gracias. Allí está!" Casey y Elsa siguieron el punto de Raph para ver al Robopie saltando en el tren. El tres de ellos se subieron, siguiendo el robot y preparándose para una pelea. El Robopie se dio la vuelta, dos brazos más que salen de su torso, y se lanzó a la batalla con los guerreros. Los dos brazos extra cada una sostenida por arma blanca, pero Raph y Casey bloquearon los golpes y Elsa se agacho. El Robopie se lanzó de nuevo, sus armas de pasar a las sierras, y comenzó a deslizar en los chicos y la chica. Raph, Casey, y Elsa lograron evitar oscilaciones del robot, el aterrizaje de algunos golpes de su propia, a la vez que mantener el equilibrio en el tren subterráneo exceso de velocidad y saltar por encima / agachándose bajo las tuberías en el túnel.

Uno particularmente malo golpeo eh obligó a Casey a rebotar en el techo del tren y casi caer al suelo. Raph, pensando rápidamente, arrojó la cuerda y el gancho de ataque y cogió al niño. Se puso de nuevo a Casey el techo del tren.

"Gracias, Raph." Casey suspiró de alivio.

"Estamos a mano." dijo Raphael.

"¡¿Un poco de ayuda aquí ?!" Elsa grito bruscamente, todavía luchando contra el Robopie. Evitó sus huelgas y cortó sus garras a través de su cara, pero sólo dejó lágrimas en sus prendas de vestir y nada más. Raph y Casey se lanzó hacia delante, pero el Robopie de repente se volvieron y se levantaron, estrellándose a través de la ventana de un puente cubierto en el túnel. Casey saltó tras ella, levantando su bate de béisbol y bajándola hacia la cabeza del robot. El Robopie dio salto mortal fuera del camino, dibujando un cuchillo para bloquear los ataques de Casey. Raph y Elsa, después de encontrar una forma de salir del metro, a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta el puente y se lanzaron a la pelea. Pero el Robopie evito todos sus ataques y echó a correr de nuevo. Raph, Casey, y Elsa dieron una persecución, continuando su batalla hasta que Raph podría lanzar al Robopie por las escaleras.

"Puedo encargarme yo solo de ese robot!" Casey insistió, deslizándose por el pasamanos de las escaleras hacia el robot. Pero cuando trató de cerrar de golpe sus patines en la cabeza del robot, el Robopie se levantó y se fue corriendo.

"La salida está a la vuelta de la esquina!" Elsa gritó como su persecución se desesperó. "¡Yo me encargo!"

Raph lanzó su sai, la cuchilla de perforación de hombro del Robopie y fijándolo a una columna de cemento. Pero el Robopie simplemente arrancó el brazo y siguió su camino. Agarró su sai y saltó por encima de los antiguos torniquetes, manteniéndose a la derecha detrás del Robopie. Para su horror, pudieron ver un conjunto de escaleras que conducían a la derecha hacia el exterior.

"Va hacia la calle!" gritó Casey.

"No podemos dejar que escape!" Raph instó.

Elsa corrió hacia delante, saltando desde los pasamanos y trabajo a la cuerda para el Robopie. Ella cogió su ropa en sus garras, gruñendo mientras se ponía de nuevo el robot e incluso le dio una patada a bajar las escaleras para una buena medida. Raph empezó a correr por las escaleras, agarrando la mano de Casey y tirar al niño hacia el Robopie. Casey desató su Taser, golpeando el metal en el Robopie y electrocutar a el. Elsa dio una patada al Robopie de nuevo, de enviarlo caer por las escaleras y golpeando en las puertas del metro. Raph lanzó uno de sus sais, empalar a la cabeza del robot y destruirlo junto con la información de la ubicación de la guarida.

Los tres guerreros se reagruparon, jadeando por la adrenalina. "Eso estuvo...muy cerca." Casey respiró.

Raph sonrió. "Eres bueno para pelear, Jones." Se acercó al Robopie y recuperó su sai. "Si, eres tosco, distraído, peligroso y loco! Pero no está mal."

Elsa se enderezó, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones. "Debo estar de acuerdo. Eres certificable-mente loco, pero eres también un buen guerrero."

Casey dio una sonrisa de lado, levantando la máscara de hockey y acercándose a Raph. "Gracias. Tu no eres nada malo." Él y Raph batiendo las manos juntas, cada una aparente para tratar de aplastar la mano del otro. Casey sonrió. "Para ser un anfibio".

Raph fingió un golpe, pero Casey hizo lo mismo, y los dos se echaron a reír cuando empezaron a regresar a la guarida. Elsa los siguió, sonriendo a la vista de Raph y Casey aparentemente llevarse bien.

_'Tal vez por fin has encontrado lo que necesitabas, Rafael.'_

* * *

Leo dio una patada a uno de los robots en la piscina, cortando dos más pedazos. Cuando no más llegó a él, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse. "¿Son todos?" Él llamó. Un salto al oír el sonido de un metal punzante hoja, y se dio la vuelta para ver la destrucción de Splinter al robot final.

"Sí." Splinter asintió. "Ya son todos."

Todo el mundo se quedó un poco tenso, esperando a que uno de los robots caídas de estar en pie de nuevo. Pero la lucha había terminado.

"Hey, ¿Qué pasó con Raph, Elsa, y Casey?" preguntó abril.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, se enteraron de voces excitadas de Casey Raph y procedente del túnel, y se volvieron a ver a los chicos y Elsa volver a la guarida sanos y salvos. Pero parecían sorprendidos al ver la carnicería de piezas de robot.

"Vaya, ¿Qué paso?" preguntó a Casey. "¿Ya no hay robots para mí y para Raph?"

"Cuenta tus bendiciones Jones". Elsa rió. Casey puso los ojos, apoyándose en Raph de una manera amistosa.

"Whoa, está bien." dijo Mikey. "¿Qué onda con ustedes? ¿Ahora son los mejores amigos de por vida?"

Casey y Raph no respondieron, pero el primero se quedaron sin aliento un poco cuando Splinter se acercó a ellos. "Veo que has encontrado un nuevo aliado, Raphael." Splinter señaló.

"Si, no esta mal." Raph estuvo de acuerdo. "Puedo ver por qué le gustó a Elsa!"

"¡Que no me gusta!" Elsa puso los ojos. "Lo que sea."

"Gracias por ayudar a mi familia." Splinter dijo a Casey.

Casey se rió con nerviosismo, todavía seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de estar en presencia de una rata tal descomunal. Pero la calma de Splinter, tono paternal le ayudó a relajarse. "No hay problema, amigo rata. Fue un buen calentamiento" Él se quebró y estiró los hombros y sonrió a Raph. "Pero es hora de sacar la basura de las calles de la ciudad."

Raph dio un empujón a Casey lúcido. "¡Manos a la obra!" Él y Casey cerró sus frentes juntos, riendo casi maníaca-mente. Luego salieron corriendo, al parecer dispuesto a luchar más de los chicos malos y atracadores de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Todo el mundo se quedó en la preocupación confusa y suave. "Oigan." Donnie gimió. "¿Saben que significa esto? ¡Ahora tenemos dos Raphael s!"


	36. La Conspiración de Kraang

Una noche normal para el patrullaje. Los chicos aullaban y se rieron. Elsa se puso en su equipo de kunoichi. Los cinco se apagaron varias estructuras en los tejados mientras corrían.

Esta noche, sin embargo, hubo una nueva adición a la patrulla: Abril.

La pelirroja estuvo por detrás del resto de los ninjas, sin embargo, jadeando como un perro. Con el tiempo se derrumbó de rodillas en el agotamiento. "Nunca he entendido cómo... cómo las tortugas pueden... pueden ser tan ... tan veloces ... .."

El resto de los ninjas se detuvo, volviendo al lado de Abril. "Vamos, Abril!" Mikey animó. "Esto es sólo el calentamiento!"

"¡¿Calentamiento?!" Abril quedó sin aliento, de pie otra vez. "¿De dos horas?"

"Eso hacen los ninjas." Leo se encogió de hombros. "Su entrenamiento dura cuatro o cinco horas seguidas. Increíble, ¿No?"

Abril gimió. "¿Me hablas enserio? Voy a vomitar. ¿Qué hay de la verdadera misión?"

"Entrenamos quince años antes de que el Maestro Splinter nos diera una verdadera mision. '" Se burló Raph. "Te falta un largo camino, hermana."

"No tan largo." Donnie se encogió de hombros. "Una o dos décadas se pasan así." Chasqueó los dedos.

Abril frunció el ceño. "Para una tortuga."

Elsa fruncio el seño, tecnicamente ofendida ¿Tal vez?

"Tal vez debemos llevarlas a mas misiones." dijo Donnie. "Tiene sentido."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Elsa asintió, quitandose su máscara. "El entrenamiento de Abril como konoichi es básicamente inútil si no se puede aplicar lo que aprende en la batalla."

"¡Sí!" Mikey estuvo de acuerdo. "El mejor entrenamiento que puede tener es estar con los ninjas!"

"Uh uh, eso no." dijo Leo. "Es muy peligroso."

"¿Y que tal si le pasa algo?" Raph añadió.

"¿No que vigilar los unos a los otros?" Elsa se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ella puede manejarlo."

"Tu no lo sabes." Leo argumentó.

"Pero sí sabemos que..." Elsa hizo una pausa, una extraña sensación creciente en su interior. "Chicos ... ¿Alguien más siente como si nos estuvieran espiando?"

"Crees que alguien nos vio?" preguntó Leo.

Abril de repente gritó y gimió de dolor. "¡Mi cabeza!" Ella apretó los dientes hasta que el dolor la dejó, y ella bajó la voz en volumen. "Chicos, creo que alguien esta observándonos...y esta alla!" Se dio la vuelta y señaló al otro lado a otro en la azotea. Los ninjas siguieron su punto, y vieron la sombra de un movimiento hombre en la oscuridad.

"¡Individuo sospechoso avistado! ¡Tras el!" Elsa grito entusiasmada para luego saltar por los edificios agilmente sin las ordenes de Leonardo.

"¡A el!" gritaron las tortugas. Los ninjas despegaron tras el hombre mientras trataba de escapar. Tuvieron que sacar sus garfios para cruzar la calle, Elsa no tuvo uqe hacerlo claro, deslizándose por las líneas y al otro en la azotea. Abril trató de hacer lo mismo, pero su arma gancho de ataque no dispararía.

"Gancho de ataque inutil." Murmuró. Cuando por fin logró disparar el gancho, que rebotó en el caparazón de Donnie. Abril gimió de frustración. "Mejor bajare por la escalera." saltó cuando un gancho de repente se agarró a la estructura de puerta a su lado.

"¡Abril!" Donnie llama. "Usa mi cuerda!"

"Abril usa mi cuerda!'" Raph se burlo. "Ya nos está retrasando, Donnie."

Elsa golpeó a Raph en la cabeza a medida que continuaron funcionando. "Hay que ser agradable, Raph. Nadie se queda atrás."

"Por aca! Vamos a pasar, chicos!" Leo llama. Todo el mundo finalmente se reagruparon y se puso en cuclillas en el borde de un edificio, mirando hacia una escalera de incendios a través de un callejón. Su objetivo se metió en una ventana abierta a un edificio aparentemente abandonado, y los ninjas se apresuraron a seguir. Todos ellos hicieron una pausa en la escalera de incendios.

"Que silencio." Donnie susurró. "Demasiado."

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para estar asi?" Elsa susurro en silencio. Leo le hizo callar, y él se acercó para abrir la ventana con un cuchillo. Una vez que pudo, todo el mundo se coló dentro de la habitación oscuro apartamento. Raph y Leo sacaron linternas, brillando a su alrededor. El apartamento tenía el típico cosas: muebles, mesas y escritorios, e incluso una televisión. Pero las cosas no típica incluía un extraño retrato de un vaquero en el salvaje oeste con un OVNI en el cielo, varias fotos y notas colgaba de las paredes y el techo, y libros y revistas esparcidas. Un panel de corcho cubierto de imágenes les llamó la atención.

"Somos nosotros." Donnie respiro.

"No solo nosotros." Leo corrigió. "Fotos de mutantes y Kraang. Muchos, muchos Kraang".

Abril centró en una imagen en particular de ella y Elsa en un callejón. "Y, ¿Por que las fotografías tétricas?"

"¿Mi cabello de verdad parece rubio platinado?" preguntó Elsa. Los chicos y Abril le dieron una mirada sin expresión. "¿Qué?"

Raph se congeló un poco cuando escuchó un crujido de un tabla del suelo, y se dio cuenta de que no estaban una vez más solos." Bueno, creo ya hemos visto suficiente." habló, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación. "Ya vámonos de aquí." Los ninjas se prepararon como Raph se coló hasta la pared. Un hombre se asomó por la esquina, y Raph pronto lo agarró por la camisa y tiró de él en la habitación. Raph fijó al hombre a la puerta, una hoja de sai de la barbilla del ser humano.

"¡No me lastime!" el hombre se declaró. "¡Soy su amigo!" El hombre parecía ser de mediana edad, vestido con un traje marrón casual y un sombrero de fieltro beige.

"Eres un acechador." Raph replicó.

Los ojos de color azul oscuro del hombre se miraron el uno de los ninjas en turno. "Después de tantos meses, al fin cara a cara con las tortugas ninja que hablan, Abril O'Neil y Elsa Hamato en persona."

Raph retrocedió un poco de conmoción por el hombre saber quiénes eran, y una vez que el hombre era libre empezó a caminar hacia Elsa quien tenia su rostro lleno de confusion y sorpresa.

Leo saltó en frente el hombre, protegiendo a su hermana, con una mano en su katana. "Será mejor que empieces a hablar ¿Por qué esas fotos? ¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Kurtzman." El hombre se presentó. "Era reportero de los científicos desaparecidos desde hace un año, y luego descubrí algo mas grande." cuento Kurtzman, estaba cooperando, los ninjas se relajaron. Kurtzman agarró un libro y, después de barrer a un lado algunos objetos sobre la mesa, dejó caer el libro para que todos vean. Abrió el libro, mover de un tirón a través de él para mostrar imágenes y documentos de toda la historia, incluyendo el antiguo Egipto y los peregrinos. " Al Kraang. La filtración Kraang es muy antigua desde hace siglo dice mostrando imágenes del antiguo egipcios y de otras cosas sobre el Kraang ."Los Kraang llevan miles de años probando el mutágeno para la terra -formar la tierra .Pero… no podían hacerlo en nuestro universo sin una cadena especifica de ADN gente durante milenios, moldeando el código genético de la humanidad hasta que al fin… " Kurtzman levantó una fotografía que mostraba un pequeño bebé humano con los ojos azules brillantes y una pequeña mata de pelo de color naranja y en otro fotografia una bebe recien nacida de ojos azules hielo y cabellera rubia platinada.

"¡¿Esa soy yo?!" Abril y Elsa quedaron sin aliento.

"El Kraang secuestro a tu madre antes de que nacieras." Kurtzman explicó mirando a Abril. "Y luego experimentaron con." Volvió la página de su diario para mostrar una foto de familia de Kirby O'Neil y su esposa, este último con una bebé, Abril.

"¿Mi mamá?" Abril respiro.

"Por eso eres tan especial Abril, es decir ambas" Kurtzman corrigio. "Su ADN puede perfeccionar el mutágeno en esta dimensión."

"Wow." Donnie respiro sorprendido. Casi todo el mundo se quedó en estado de shock. Abril se agarro la cabeza, de repente mareado por el choque, y Donnie y Leo tuvieron que sostenerla.

" Creo que… necesito sentarme." Abril gimió.

"Pero eso no es todo, también necesitan algo mas de ella." Kurtzman comento, volteando una pagina mostrando una foto de Elsa y a su alrededor escrita con simbolos extraterrestres y otros de humanos. Lo mas aterrador era que el rostro de Elsa esta rodeado por un circulo rojo."Elsa es muy especial, mas especial que Abril, mucho mas porque sus poderes y su energia y mente son muy abiertas y ilimitadas, y por otro razon muy dificil de explicar."

Las tortugas entraron en estado de shock nuevamente, ahora comprendian por que el Kraang se desesperaba tanto por capturar a Elsa.

Pero Elsa lo fulminó. Ella todavía tenía que quitarse la máscara durante todo el encuentro, y de repente sacó su katana y la apuntó hacia Kurtzman. El hombre retrocedió un poco, pero no pudo hacer mucho como Elsa presiono la punta de la espada debajo de la barbilla.

"Elsa, ¿Qué haces?" Leo exigió.

"¿De verdad esperas que crea una palabra de lo que dice? ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en él?" Elsa se rompió. "Él sabe mucho acerca del Kraang, y sobre ustedes, y sobre Abril. Hasta sobre mi, esto parece demasiada información, incluso para un acechador."

"Ella tiene un punto allí." Mikey se encogió de hombros.

"Además, si tu sabes sobre mi ¿Como le hiciste para saber sobre mis poderes? Eso solo significa mas problemas para mi." Elsa continuó.

"Puedes confiar en mi." Kurtzman aseguró, con cuidado de no moverse en caso de que Elsa le cortara la garganta. "Lo prometo."

Elsa se burló. "Una promesa de un extraño no es confiable. ¿De verdad cree que voy a creer su historia sobre el Kraang? ¿Que realmente me estuvieron buscando desde hace millones de años? ¡No te creo! ¿Cómo se que no trabajas para el Kraang?"

¡BOOM!

Todo el mundo dio un salto y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, donde un puñado de robots Kraang entró armado y listo para luchar.

"¡Me encontraron!" Kurtzman gimió. "¡No sé cómo, pero me encontraron!"

"Kraang, el humano conocido como Kurtzman se ah aliado con las llamadas tortugas que son tortugas." Uno de los Kraangdroides dijo.

"Anotado, Kraang." dice que un segundo robot. "Primero desintegra y luego captura para interrogación."

"¿Eso es prueba suficiente para ti?" Leo preguntó a Elsa.

"Para nada." Elsa admitió. Los ninjas saltaron a la batalla que disparó abierto, el Kraang. Raph forcejeó con un robot antes de romper en una pared. Mikey gritó mientras esquivaba los ataques láser y lanzó un shuriken par de sacar el robot. Abril encontró uno de los robots que se ciernen sobre ella, pero Donnie llevó a cabo con un solo golpe.

"Yo te protegeré, Abril!" Donnie dijo con una sonrisa.

Abril miró mientras se levantaba, sacando su tessen. "¡Protégete tu!"

"¡Poder femenino!" Elsa animó, luego de decapitar a un robot. La lucha continuó, a pesar de las limitaciones de espacio en el apartamento, y los ninjas comenzaron a destruir los robots uno por uno. Abril buscó a su propio destino, y se volvió justo a tiempo para bloquear los ataques láser con su tessen. El ventilador de metal comenzó repentinamente fumar, y en Abril se vio obligado a abandonar el arma caliente. Ella se congeló hasta que se acercó al Kraang, pero Leo llegó a cortar el robot hacia abajo.

"Hay que practicar, Abril". Leo señaló.

"Eso me han dicho." Abril gruño con la mirada. Los ninjas continuaron luchando hasta que vieron aún más Kraang entrando.

"¡Retirada!" gritó Donnie.

"¡Maldición!" Elsa estuvo maldiciendo.

"UH oh." Leo entonó. Todo el mundo corrió hacia la ventana. Kurtzman intentó volver por su cuaderno, pero el ataque del Kraang a disparar contra él hizo que el hombre cayera por la ventana hacia el suelo. Mikey echó su cadena kusarigama y ató alrededor del tobillo de Kurtzman, para controlar el hombre justo antes de que pudiera golpear el ó a Kurtzman al suelo y los ninjas aterrizaron como un gato a su alrededor. Abril tuvo algunos problemas, pero logró seguir. El sonido de los neumáticos chirriando les llamó la atención, y una de las furgonetas dek Kraang se detuvo en un extremo del callejón. Las puertas traseras se abrieron, y un montar a caballo Kraang en un mecanismo en forma de araña se acercó a ellos. Lo que es peor: el mecanismo tenía un arma de fuego en un extremo.

"Bueno ... Dang ..." Elsa suspiro.

El Kraang disparó, y el grupo se disperso a través del callejón. Se quitaron y corrieron, el Kraang aun los persigue. Pero cuando el Kraang llegó a la carretera abierta, se encontró con sus objetivos que desaparecieron misteriosamente. Entonces, él casi se aplanó por el Tortumovil. El Kraang intentó disparar su arma en el vehículo, pero el Tortumovil luego retrocedió y pasó por encima de su cañón antes de acelerar de nuevo.

El Kraang gimió lastimeramente. "Las estúpidas conocidas como tortugas."

* * *

"Este es el plan." Kurtzman explicó. "Se infiltran al TCRI. y borran todos los datos que tiene el Kraang sobre los ADN de Elsa y Abril".

"¿Infiltrarse en el TCRI?" Abril repitio. "Crei que habian destruido el lugar."

Después de aparcar el Tortumovil en un callejón aislado, los ninjas podían ver que Kurtzman tenia razon. El TCRI se situó justo donde siempre lo hacía, como si nunca hubiera explotado.

"Whoa, reconstruyeron el TCRI" Raph respiraba sorprendido."¿Ya?" Fue un golpe duro para los ninjas. Todo ese trabajo que hicieron durante el primer gran ataque del Kraang en la Tierra, y de alguna manera los extranjeros lograron subir de nuevo.

"Entramos, borramos los códigos de ADN de Abril y de Elsa y salimos." Leo ordenó. "Solo infiltración."

"Hagámoslo." Dijo Abril con determinación.

"Bien." dijo Leo. "Tú y Kurtzman se quedan afuera a vigilar."

"¿Qué?.. a … quedarme afuera… " Abril replicó con rabia. "¡A vigilar!"

"No hay problema." Kurtzman aseguró, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y le entrego una tarjeta-llave a Leo. "Toma esto, la robe de una de sus camionetas, con ella podrás entrar al TRCI."

"Gracias, Sr. Kurtzman." Leo dijo agradecido. Él y sus hermanos y hermana salieron corriendo. Sólo tomó unos minutos para llegar a un edificio lo suficientemente alto como cerca, y Leo lanzó un gancho en el lado del edificio TCRI.

Un gruñido llamó la atención de todo el mundo, y se volvieron para ver un pelirrojo familiarizados que les había seguido. Abril gruñó mientras se ponía a sí misma por encima del borde y hacia el techo, jadeando mientras se dirigía a los chicos.

"Muy bien Abril." dijo Leo. "Quédate aquí y mantén la comunicación por radio."

Abril se burló. "Pero yo también quiero entrar en acción."

"Vamos, chicos." dijo Elsa. "Que venga".

"No, Elsa." Leo ordenó. Se deslizó por la cuerda hacia el TCRI. Mikey y Raph lo siguieron.

"Descuida." Donnie dijo a Abril. "Volveremos en menos de dos tentalaculasos de un Kraang." Siguió sus a hermanos.

"¿Esperar afuera como una vulgar ayudante?" Abril resopló. "No lo creo."

"Abril". Elsa rió. "Pero, eh, ¿Como vas a llegar hasta hay?"

Abril sonrió a Elsa. "Bueno, con una buena amiga que me ayude."

"¿Estás tratando de que sienta culpa para ayudarte?" Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

"Tal vez." Abril entonó.

Elsa rió. "Yo sabía que había una razón por la que nos hicimos amigas" Le echó a Abril su gancho deslizante, lo que permitio que la pelirrojo a montar la cuerda para ir al TCRI. Cuando Abril volvió, vio que Elsa se elevo a la cuerda y el camino a través de ella como una equilibrista, aterrizando con habilidad al lado de Abril.

"Whoa". Abril respiraba. "¿Por qué no dejaste que haga eso?"

"Un paso a la vez, Abril". Elsa rió, conduciéndola hacia un conducto de aire. Las chicas se arrastraron a través de un minuto, siguiendo el rastro de las Tortugas, y se dejaron caer en su medio. Los muchachos saltaron, sorprendido por la repentina aparición de las chicas.

"Elsa ¿Dejaste que Abril viniera?" Leo se quejó.

"Abril, ¿Qyé haces aquí?" Raph exigió.

"Ya se los dije, ya me canse de quedarme afuera." Abril se rompió.

"Muy bien." dijo Leo. "Guarda silencio, no te alejes y no dejes por ningún motivo que Mikey toque nada."

Ni un segundo más tarde, sonó un timbre de la carga androide Kraang delante de ellos. "No fui yo". dijo Mikey.

"¡Terminaron de cargarse!" Donnie se dio cuenta. "¡Salgamos de aquí!" Los ninjas corrieron, pero pronto tuvieron que agacharse detrás de una de las paredes de los cubículos como los droides Kraang surgieron de sus cubículos individuales / estaciones de carga.

"Kraang, con este traje de humano ¿Kraang se ve gordo?" uno de los droides preguntó.Los ninjas se alejaron corriendo, por lo que es, finalmente, hasta el ascensor y saltando en el interior una vez que las puertas se abrieron. Leo robó la tarjeta llave y apretó el botón del piso.

"El piso conocido como el nivel 40 le ha dado acceso al Kraang." Una voz por el altavoz dijo. Todo el mundo suspiró de alivio.

"No está mal hasta ahora." dijo Leo.

"Un poco de bombeo en sangre es bueno para el corazón." Elsa bromeó. Todo el mundo esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor para llegar a la planta justo, el área de silencio, salvo por alguna música de ascensor y demasiado irritante.

"Esta canción hace que se me salgan las orejas." Raph se quejó.

Afortunadamente, el ascensor finalmente llegó y las puertas se abrieron. Con Leo a la cabeza, los ninjas se aventuraron en una habitación grande y abierta. Un par de docenas Kraang flotaba alrededor, los ojos cerrados y extrañas, cosas finas tentáculos que sobresalen de la parte superior de sus cabezas. Los alienígenas no se movian, ni dan ninguna indicación que se dieron cuenta de los ninjas.

"¿Qué sucede Donnie?" Raph susurró.

"Es la fiesta de un Kraang que cumple 15 años."Donnie dijo con sarcasmo. "¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!"

"Shh!" dijo Elsa entre dientes. Se quitó la máscara, mirando al Kraang flotando alrededor de la habitación. Ella aun no estaba segura si tenía poderes psíquicos, pero pudo percibir algo que hacia el Kraang. "Estan tan tranquilos. Es casi como si estuvieran meditando."

Abril gimió de dolor, sosteniendo su cabeza. Oyó susurros resonaban en su mente. "Es el Kraang Supremos, Elsa tiene razon. Están meditando, comunicándose, puedo oír lo que piensan."

"Wow Abril." Mikey respiraba con temor. "tu eres tele-patética."

"Telepática, Mikey." Elsa corrigió escuchó atentamente al Kraang Prime. "Hablan de una invasión".

"¿Qué más?" preguntó Elsa. "¿Qué están diciendo?"

De repente, una alarma sonó, y el Kraang chilló cuando se despertaron. "Um, Chicos ¿Piensa lo que yo?" preguntó Mikey.

"¡Corran!" Leo gritó, estimulando a todos a correr hacia la puerta.

"Vaya misión secreta." Raph se burló.

"Oigan, miren!" Mikey gritó, alertando a la atención de todos al pequeño ejército de droides Kraang que apareció. "Es la extraña mujer de los codos que explotan.!"

Leo golpeó desesperadamente en el botón del ascensor, pero él y los otros tuvieron que saltar fuera del camino cuando dos cohetes desde los codos "estallan" dio en el clavo donde solían estar de pie. Saltaron a la batalla. Leo cortó un trío de droides disparando a Donnie y Abril, el uso de la pistola de un androide para disparar el Kraang volando en el aire.

"¡Hay que llegar a esa puerta!" Leo instó, apuntando a su destino. Pero pronto se dieron bloquearon el paso. Los ninjas sacaron sus armas, listos para abrirse camino a través.

Abril atrajo su tessen y empezó a correr para ayudar, pero sintió una envoltura lado frío metal alrededor de su muñeca. "Es la humana conocida como Abril O'neil." Un androide Kraang dijo.

Abril lanzó un gruñido de esfuerzo mientras se recortó y se golpeó la cabeza contra su tessen del androide. "Ni creas que voy a pedir ayuda." Ella se echó el tessen de nuevo, pero esta vez el androide le cogió la mano. "Um, auxilio! ¡Auxilio!" Ella gritó cuando el androide comenzó tirando de ella hacia la puerta."Donnie!"

"¡Abril!" gritó Donnie.

"Deja ir a mi amiga!" Elsa grito bruscamente, lanzandose a partir de Abril. Ella siguió al androide por un pasillo, con cuidado de mantener al menos las patadas de Abril a la vista. Pero a medida que dobló una esquina, varios droides Kraang aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra ella.

"Elsa!" Abril gritó. "¡Ayudame!"

"Sólo espera, Abril!" Elsa llamo, saco su katana y desviando los golpes del Kraang. Ella saltó por el pasillo, esquivando los rayos láser de sus armas de fuego, y utilizó su katana para desviar algunos de sus ataques hacia ellos. Ella sacó un androide y decapitado otro, pero los dos últimos tiro en ella sin descanso. Elsa un salto hacia atrás, desviar y esquivar, pero una explosión de la cogió con la guardia baja. Ella vio un destello de color rosa y luego sintió dolor en la frente. Ella cayó al suelo, pero sabía que la explosión no la había matado. Al final, su fuerte máscara de metal salvó su vida, incluso si se hizo la explosión se siente como una pelota de béisbol a la cara. Elsa repente tuvo una idea, y ella se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. El Kraang dejó de disparar, y los oyó caminar más cerca de ella. Elsa luchó por mantener su respiración poco profunda, casi inexistente.

"La fuente de energia conocida como Elsa Hamato sera capturada en el tiempo que se conoce como este momento." Uno de los droides dijo. "¿Qué hay de los conocidos como las tortugas?"

"Kraang ha enviado un clon de la conocida como Abril O'Neil al hacer la toma cuidado de los conocidos como las tortugas." dijo que el segundo androide. "Pronto, Kraang tendrá los ADN de los seres humanos conocidos como April O'Neil y la conocida como Elsa Hamato, y será perfeccionado el mutágeno."

_ 'Oh, yo no lo creo_' Elsa penso.

Ella abrió los ojos y de repente se puso de pie. Antes de que el Kraang pudiera reaccionar, Elsa sacó una bomba de humo y aplastó a sus pies, dándole la cubierta que necesitaba para lanzarse fuera a otra habitación. Pero sólo se llevaba hasta el momento antes de su pie golpeó al aire libre, y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en una plataforma abierta. Elsa saltó, rebotando en una estructura en el medio de la habitación y voltear hacia abajo a la tierra perfectamente en el suelo.

Elsa suspiro. "Bueno, eso fue emocionante." Miró alrededor de la habitación y con la boca abierta. A su alrededor, podía ver lo que parecía a Abril. Pero no pudo ser, porque en cada tanque del acuario-como que rodeaba a Elsa, vio a una Abril."Hablar de ver doble ... ..o bien quíntuple".

"Lo que hay detrás de esa puerta es muy importante."

Elsa se animó al oír la voz de Mikey, y ella corrió hacia una puerta cercana. Mirando a través de la pequeña ventana, podía ver los contornos oscuros de las tortugas en el otro lado. "¡Muchachos! Chicos, aquí! Tienes que ver esto!"

"Un paso atrás, Elsa!" Leo llamo. Elsa obedecio, y poco después se abrió la puerta para que las tortugas entraran.

"¡Elsa!" Mikey se adelantó y abrazó a la chica. "Oh nenita estaba muy preocupado! No vuelvas a huir así de nuevo!"

Sí, Madre Querida". Elsa bromeó, riéndose mientras abrazaba a Mikey. Las tortugas finalmente consiguieron una mirada alrededor de la habitación, y sus mandíbulas se redujo al ver las copias de Abril alrededor de ellos.

"Por la barbas de Darwin." Donnie respiraba. "Clones de Abril".

"Extraño." dijo Mikey.

"Wow… estos clones son duplicados genéticos perfectos."

"Extraño."

"Apuesto a que el Kraang los tiene para cultivar su ADN."

"Extraño."

"Lo se ¡¿Bien?!"

"Si el Kraang han estado cultivando sus propias Abril's ¿Por qué necesitan su ADN original?" Elsa se preguntó.

"Bueno, estos son sólo los clones". Donnie se encogió de hombros.

"Pero… ¿Dónde esta la verdadera Abril?" Raph pidió a nadie en particular.

"Vamos a tener que buscarla cuando podamos." dijo Leo. "Donnie, iniciar acabando con esos equipos."

"¡Tienes razon!" Donnie se puso a trabajar, escribiendo en el teclado del ordenador extraña del el mundo estaba de guardia, manteniendo un ojo hacia fuera para Kraang.

"Date prisa, Donnie!" Leo instó. "¡Más rápido!"

"Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo!" Donnie se rompió.

Un grito resonó, por lo que todos ellos pausaron.

"¡Abril!" gritó Mikey.

"Tenemos que encontrarla!" Elsa instó. Antes de cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse, sin embargo, tres Kraang apareció en la plataforma por encima de ellos.

"Las tortugas, sobrevivieron." Uno de los Kraang dijo."Abran la compuerta conocida como compuerta de desecho."

Los ninjas se dio la vuelta como una puerta se abrió en el suelo, y rápidamente sacaron sus armas. A través del humo, una mano surgió un brazo, y la cabeza de Abril asomaban a sonreír en ellos. Pero los ninjas gritaron de terror y asco cuando la cabeza aparecía unido a algo tentáculo, y un clon de Abril aterradora vinieron del contenedor de rechazo. Parecía algo así como una Abril única terribles desfigurado y mucho más alto que los ninjas.

"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!" Leo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Los ninjas saltaron de la manera como el clon desfigurado pisando fuerte hacia delante y golpeó ak Kraang de la plataforma, gruñendo y diciendo "desecho" en varias ocasiones.

"Es como un clon de desechos." Donnie se dio cuenta. " …Un adefesio genético.."

"¡Desecho de Abril!" Mikey termino.

"Creo que voy a estar enfermo." Elsa se quejó. Sin embargo, se unió a sus hermanos cuando se enfrentaron con el "¡Desecho de Abril", golpeando y pateando el clon torpe.

"Encárguense del Desecho". Dijo Raphael. "Yo ire a recatar a Abril."

"Iré contigo." Elsa anunció.

"¿Por qué?... Yo quería hacer eso" Donnie se quejó. Sin embargo, el equipo se dividió, Raph y Elsa corriendo a buscar a Abril, mientras que Mikey, Leo, y Donnie continuaron su lucha.

* * *

Abril continuó su lucha. Cuando el Kraang la obligó a cambiar en la ropa blanca extraños que llevaba ahora, ella no exactamente esperar a su correa por debajo de una máquina de aspecto de miedo con una aguja gigante en un extremo. Cuando el Kraang anunció que necesitaban su ADN, Abril supo de inmediato que la aguja iría a la derecha en ella y en realidad podría drenar la sangre de luchó ferozmente, sin éxito, hasta que oyó la potencia de la máquina hacia abajo.

"¡Abril!"

El pelirrojo levantó la vista para ver Raph y Elsa se colocaron en la máquina, después de haber desactivado por ahora. "A… Genial, salvada por Rapha" Abril gimió. "¿Nunca olvidaras esto verdad?"

"Pues…a todos nos han pasado algo así". Raph aseguró.

"Te acostumbras." Elsa se encogió de y Raph sacaron sus armas y se bajó de un salto, atacar a los droides Kraang. Raph apuñaló con su sai en los robots y patadas a varios de ellos a un lado, pero de repente varios de ellos agarró sus brazos y tiró de él.

"¡Sueltenme!" Raph se rompió.

"Raph!" Abril gritó, reanudando su lucha contra sus ataduras.

"Retrocede, Kraang" Elsa gritó, entrando con su katana. Pero uno de los Kraang agarró su katana y de hecho se tiró de las manos. "¿Ustedes toman esteroides o algo?" Elsa grito, tratando de patear y golpear de nuevo a los , se olvidó de lo mucho que dolía para perforar metal, y pronto el Kraang la agarró también. Los robots le sujetó las muñecas dolorosamente encima de su cabeza estrellandola contra la pared mientras que los otros inmovilizaron a Raph todo el camino hasta el suelo.

"¡Abril!" gritó Raph.

Abril estremeció, gimiendo cuando la aguja acercaba más y más hacia ella.

"¡No! Abril!" gritó Elsa.

"No te resistas." Uno de los Kraang dijo. "la conocida como Abril O'Neil habra expirado."

Ella iba a morir. Ella se iba a morir. Si no se hace algo ahora, ella iba a morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"No." Abril gruñó.

"¡NO!" Elsa y Abril gritaron.

El Kraang chilló de dolor, y Elsa sintió una pizca de dolor en la cabeza.

_'Estos son los poderes psíquicos.' _Elsa se dio cuenta._ '¿Que hice?'_

Los robots Kraang repentinamente apagados, al parecer inhabilitado por explosión de energía psíquica de Abril y Elsa. Raph y Elsa estaban confundidos, pero sacudió y rápidamente liberaron a Abril. Ellos ayudaron a ponerse de pie, apoyando a la pelirroja mientras caminaban afuera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Raph, imagen y sonido conmocionado por lo ocurrido.

"Cerebro… en llamas… me va a estallar…."Abril gimió. "Fuera de eso… neh."

"¡Abril!" Donnie llamo, el resto del equipo de ponerse al día. Donnie empujó hacia atrás a Raph y abrazó a Abril. "Que bueno que estas viva."

"Elsa!" La kunoichi escuchos antes de que Leo la abrazo dandola vueltas. La abraza y ella lo abrazo de nuevo. "Gracias a Dios ...", susurro, sin soltarla.

Otra alarma sonaba. "Uf, en serio?" Elsa se quejó liberandose de Leo ."Como si no hemos disparado suficientes alarmas de esta noche!"

"Oh oh, retirada de caparazón!" Mikey instó.Todos corrieron, de vuelta a la sala de clon y es de esperar hacia la salida. Pero cuando entraron en la sala de clon, de repente se encontraron todos los clones de Abril liberados de sus cámaras de contención. De hecho, los clones los rodearon con eficacia.

"¿A dónde van, chicos?" uno de los clones preguntó.

"¿Van a dejarme?" otra se rompió.

"Vamos a salir de aquí." Una tercera clasificadas.

"Demonos prisa." Un cuarto instó.

"¡Vengan!" una quinta anima.

"Está bien. Esto es raro, incluso para nuestras vidas." Kuro admitió. Los ninjas saltaron al suelo, pero los clones de los rodearon una vez má de ellos hablaron casi a la vez, fabricar las cabezas de los ninjas 'giran.

"Soy yo, Abril".

"¿A dónde van, chicos?"

"Tenemos que darse prisa!"

"Venga."

"¡Vamos a salir de aquí!"

Los ninjas retrocedieron, antes de encontrarse frente a una pared. Abril empujó a varios de los clones de nuevo. "No las escuche, yo soy la verdadera Abril". Luego, un par de los clones agarró el brazo de Abril y la atrajo a la multitud, cada uno de los clones que afirma ser el verdadero. Las tortugas y Elsa pronto perdieron el rastro de su Abril, y los clones se acercaban.

"¿Cuál es cuál?" preguntó Mikey.

_'Me gustaría simplemente cortar a todas con mi katana, pero podría lastimar a Abril._' Elsa gruñó con frustración.

Ella blandió su katana amenazante."¡Apártate!" Sin embargo, los clones volvieron a dar voces, y Elsa de repente sintio la imperiosa necesidad de cortar a todos hasta Abril en sushi.

A continuación, los ninjas notaron una mano que sostiene un tessen, y uno de la edición de Abril de rebanar comenzaron en los que la rodeaban. Cada vez que uno de los clones fue golpeado, que estalló en una sustancia negro, manchado de tinta. La edición de Abril la celebración de la tessen golpeó plantean una fuerte Ninjutsu.

"Sí, esa es la verdadera Abril". Donnie dijo con confianza.

Eso le dio a todos la señal para por todo lo alto, y todos ellos pusieron sus golpes más duros en el resto de los clones para hacerlos explotar. A pesar de la aparente tosquedad de la "Desecho de Abril" en sus armas, los ninjas podrían hacer que finalmente fuera para una escapada rápida. Por desgracia, el Kraang estaban justo detrás de ellos. Una camioneta paró en seco delante de ellos, pero la puerta abierta para revelar a Kurtzman.

"¡Rápido, suban!" Kurtzman instó. Los ninjas no dudaron en obedecer, y Kurtzman de golpe el acelerador en el segundo que tuvo la oportunidad. "Escapando de Kraang en su vehiculo." Él rió.

"Gracias por rescatarnos señor Kutzman." dijo Leo.

"Se las debía." dijo Kurtzman. "¿Borraron las computadoras del Kraang?"

"Si pero…. Por poco nos atrapan." Donnie confirmó.

"Sobrevivimos solo gracias a Elsa y Abril." Raph se dio cuenta, mirando a dichas rubias y pelirrojas. "No se lo que hicieron pero nos salvaron."

"Te dije que deberíamos llevarla a más misiones." Elsa rió. "Pero, con toda seriedad, lo que hicimos fue realmente sorprendente."

No… tengo idea de lo que hice." Abril suspiro. "Estaba aterrada y luego ¡ZAP! Se apagaron los Kraang." En realidad, nadie podía explicar lo que pasó, pero no eran más que agradecidos vida de Abril, se guarda junto con los propios. Las respuestas podrían encontrarse cuando estaban todos a salvo a casa.

* * *

Kurtzman se detuvo en un callejón aislado. "Aquí los dejo."

"Gracias, señor Kurtzman." Elsa dijo como todo el mundo bajo de la camioneta. "Ha demostrado que es un aliado."

"Me alegro de poder ayudar." Kurtzman dijo con una sonrisa. "Bien me voy, alguien tiene que vigilar a al Kraang, se esconden bien. Si algún día me necesitan ya saben donde encontrarme." le entregó a Leo una tarjeta de visita con su información de contacto en él. Los ninjas agradecidos Kurtzman de nuevo antes de precipitarse de nuevo a la guarida. Kurtzman fue sin duda un aliado excéntrico, pero al menos sabía que iba a ser un confiable.

* * *

Abril sintió un gran alivio al finalmente ser capaz de cambiar a su ropa normal, pero como todos los demás estaban ansiosos por ver los resultados de las pruebas de Donnie en la sangre de Abril, cosa que Elsa no tenia ningun interes en los resultados de su ADN. Tenía que haber una cierta razón por que el Kraang estaban interesados en particular dek ADN de Abril, y finalmente arrojar alguna luz sobre el tema si sabían por qué. Todo el mundo vio como Donnie miró a su muestra en un microscopio. Él no dijo nada durante un largo tiempo.

"Bueno, ¿Qué encontraste, Donnie?" Leo preguntó con impaciencia.

"Esto no parece posible." Donnie dijo lentamente, en el temor de lo que encontró.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Abril.

"Sobre la base de toda la información que he entresacado del laboratorio, su composición celular es en realidad una mezcla morphogenesic de ADN humano y Kraang."

"Por lo tanto, en español, eso significa que hay tanto en el ADN humano y Kraang dentro de Abril?" Elsa aclaró.

"Espere." Abril quedó mirando fijamente Donnie."Estas diciendo…?"

"Que no eres… completamente humana Abril….". Donnie confirmó. "Por eso tienes poderes psíquicos, de hecho eres mitad humana y mitad extraterrestre, un mutante."

"Un mutante ?!" Todo el mundo dijo sorprendidos.

"¡Oh sí!" Mikey animó, el único que realmente emocionados acerca de todo esto. "¡Bienvenida a la familia!"

Abril no parecía excitada. De hecho, se veía francamente mortificada.


	37. El Hongo Alucinógeno

Elsa siempre le gustó estar con sus hermanos cuando se juntaron, si estaba viendo la televisión o comer una comida juntos. Pero, más a menudo que no, Elsa encontró que la preferencia de los niños en programas de televisión en gran medida difiere de la suya propia. Ella disfrutó de la lectura de sus libros en lugar de ver una serie de anime mal doblada. Así, mientras que Donnie, Raph, y Mikey pegados los ojos a la televisión, Elsa siguió un nuevo libro que recientemente recogió acerca de la mitología griega.

"Hey Elsa." Leo llamó desde la entrada del dojo."¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

"Oh hermano." Elsa puso los ojos y se acercó a él."¿Qué he hecho esta vez?"

"No estás en problemas, enana." Leo aseguro.

"¿De verdad?" Elsa sonrió burlonamente, su libro acunada en un brazo y la mano libre en la cadera."Debido a que por lo general deseas hablar conmigo cuando estoy en problemas."

"No esta vez." Leo bromeó.

Elsa rió. "¿Bueno, qué pasa?"

Leo se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Sólo quería preguntarle sobre algo importante. ¿Recuerdas cuando tomaste el control del equipo?"

"Antes, cuando tuvimos enfrentarnos a Perrera y Stockmam?" Elsa aclaró.

Leo asintió. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Elsa quedó mirando a Leo en la confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cómo los guíaste sin tener miedo?" preguntó Leo."¿Qué hiciste cuando uno estaba en peligro? ¿Qué pasaba si la misión fallaba y no tenias un plan de respaldo? ¿Qué pasa si uno se lesionó? ¿Cómo manejaste eso?"

La mirada de Elsa se centró más y preocupada."¿Es por esa pesadilla que comenzaste a tener?"

"Tu sabias de eso?" Leo preguntó, sorprendido.

"Ahora lo se." Elsa corrigio. "Me gusta patrullar la guarida cuando se van a dormir, y te escuche murmurar en tu sueño."

Leo miró hacia sus hermanos. "¿Alguien más sabe?"

"Solo yo." dijo Elsa. "¿Estás realmente tan asustado de fallarnos? A tu equipo?" Leo miró hacia abajo, dando a Elsa su respuesta. "Leo, tuve que hacerme cargo del equipo porque tu estabas en otro sitio. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo difícil que fue para mi hacerme cargo? Eres un gran líder, Leo, conoces a tu equipo. sus puntos fuertes. sus puntos débiles. has llevado a este equipo bien y no hemos fracasado antes. Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo, y no veo que nos fallaras en cualquier momento pronto. " Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Leo, y cerró los ojos con ella. Elsa sonrió tranquilizadoramente."Usted es un gran líder, Leo. Tomar de alguien que es un líder a sí misma."

Leo sonrió un poco. "Gracias, muñequita."

"Chicos!"

La cabeza de todo el mundo se rompió a la entrada de la madriguera. Casey saltó por encima de los torniquetes, sin aliento y un aspecto muy asustado. "¡Abril…alcantarilla…deprisa!"Jadeaba pesadamente, incapaz de continuar.

"Casey ¿Qué sucede?" Raph exigió.

"¿Volvieron los Robopies?" preguntó Leo.

Casey finalmente recuperó el aliento. "Veníamos para acá, y de repente, no sé porque, Abril comienza a volverse loca u se fue corriendo, ¡Se ha ido!"

"¡Un segundo! ¡¿Dices qué perdiste a Abril?!" Donnie exigió.

"Donnie, relajate." dijo Elsa.

"Tranquilo, debe haber una explicación lógica." Mikey aseguró. "Si, además…. Ni modo que se la haya tragado una víbora gigante de alcantarilla."

Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron. "¡Vamos!" Él echó a correr, ni siquiera detenerse mientras corría al lado de Casey y envió el adolescente al suelo.

"Donnie, espera!" Elsa gritó, agarrando su katana y el Bo Donnie. El resto del equipo agarró sus armas y corrieron para ponerse al día con Donnie. Elsa logró detener a Donnie y lo obligo a reducir la velocidad para que pudieran reagruparse y buscar juntos. Casey abrió la marcha, tratando de volver sobre sus pasos a donde él y abril se separó.

"Creo que la perdí por aquí ... .." Casey dijo con incertidumbre.

"¿Tú crees?.. " Donnie se rompió. "¡Es una aceleración baja!"

"¿Qué pasa Maestro del bastón?" Casey gruñó

"¿A quién le llamas cabeza de bastón, cabeza hueca?" Donnie gruñó.

Ambos comenzaron a emitir ruidos de gruñidos mientras se veían en forma desafiante.

"Tranquilícense." Leo ladró. "No hay tiempo para eso." Se movían en, pero no sin Donnie quien empujo el hombro de Casey en el camino.

"Confío en Abril puede cuidar de sí misma, pero me sentiría mejor si supiéramos a ciencia cierta." dijo Elsa. Ella tocó su katana, guarda en el cincuron de la la parte trasera de su cintura. Por la prisa, que no había tenido tiempo para poner el resto de su equipo de Kunoichi. Pero seguramente no sería necesario este tiempo, ¿Verdad? Al menos, eso esperaba.

Siguieron, en busca de Abril y mantener los ojos bien abiertos para cualquier cosa sospechosa o peligrosa. Los únicos sonidos eran los chirridos de las ratas y sus pies chapoteando en el agua. Lo hicieron notar una gran cantidad de pequeñas plantas de hongos apareciendo aquí y allá. Nadie habló.

Entonces Casey gritó, y todos ellos casi saltó de su piel.

Resulta que, Casey se había asustado por un trío de ratas de alcantarilla banquete en la basura."¡Ratas! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser ratas?!" Casey gimió.

"Amigo, están por todas partes aquí abajo!" Mikey dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Cogió una de las ratas y comenzó abraza con él. "Son animalitos de la naturaleza."

Casey hizo una mueca. "¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

"Miguel Ángel, habiendo vivido con las criaturas que al igual que antes, debo decirle que lo que está haciendo no es higiénico." dijo Elsa.

"¿Oyeron eso?" Casey dijo de repente. Todos miraron a donde el adolescente se sentó en el borde de una tubería. Miró a otro tubo más pequeño en la pared, y luego retrocedió y gritó con disgusto. "¡Huele horrible!"

"Oye, si metes tu nariz en una alcantarilla de New York." Raph sonrió. "¿Qué esperabas?"

Casey volvió a toser. "Creí ver…." Miró hacia abajo del túnel, justo a tiempo para ver un par de ojos rojos brillantes, y luego la sombra de una rata descomunal salió disparado. Casey gritó de terror y saltó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared.

"Casey?" Elsa entonó con preocupación.

"¿Casey que sucede?" Leo exigió.

"La vi, amigo!" Casey tartamudeó en el miedo. "La rata demonio!"

"Rata demonio" Raph repitio.

Casey se congeló, y él bajó la mirada hacia el túnel. Algo sonaba sospechosamente como chirridos. Se quedó en el horror y el terror sólo aumentó cuando un enjambre de ratas repente en estampida por el túnel y comenzó a arrastrarse por todo el cuerpo. Casey gritó, balanceando su palo de hockey y gritando violentamente.

Para las tortugas y Elsa, Casey giró su palo de hockey y gritó a la nada. No había nada a que atacar Casey, pero parecía un monstruo trató de matarlo. Todos miraron a Leo, quien asintió. Raph y Donnie agarraron los brazos de Casey y lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

"No voy a mentir, pero me gusto hace esto." Donnie admitió.

"¡Dejenme salir!" Casey gritó. "¡Quiero salir!"

"¡Cálmate amigo!" Raph rompió. Él y Donnie dieron marcha atrás, y Casey jadeaba pesadamente. Sus ojos se volvieron salvajes. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" Raph pregunto. Casey no respondió. De repente se desplomó de rodillas y lloró un poco, abrumado por el terror.

"¿Qué se te metió?" preguntó Elsa. Ella fue a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Casey, pero él golpeó su mano por miedo.

De repente, los ninjas escucharon un grito por otro túnel.

"¡Abril!" Donnie gritó mientras se quitaba. Sus hermanos seguían de cerca, prácticamente arrastrando a Casey con ellos. Cuando finalmente encontraron Abril se enroscó en una bola al final de un túnel, y siguió murmurando y gritando de miedo. Pero no había nada atacarla. "Abril cálmate, soy yo, soy Donnie! Tu tu papa no trata de comerte." Abril no daría la vuelta, por lo que Donnie se arrodilló a su lado y poner un reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Tranquila… cálmate, todo va a estar bien."

Elsa se tensó, y ella gruñó. "Algo huele mal."

"No soy yo". Mikey dijo apresuradamente.

"Aguarden…" dijo Leo. "¿Qué es ese ruido?"

Todo el mundo escuchó un sonido extraño, como un cojín que rodaba sobre la piedra del túnel, y se miraron para ver un partido ... cosa ... ..caminando hacia ellos. La cosa redonda y aplanada se detuvo frente a ellos. Tres esferas parecidos a ojos se abrieron, y lo pararon en un cuerpo sorprendentemente delgado.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó Raph.

"Es un hongo!" Mikey se dio cuenta. "Con patas! Aaaawww ternurita." De repente, el hongo se lanzó hacia delante y con el seguro sí mismo a la cabeza de Mikey. Gritó de sorpresa. "¡Quitenmelo! ¡Quitenmelo!"

"Realmente tienes que dejar de acercarte a las cosas que podrían ser peligroso." Elsa dijo, preguntándose cómo podía cortar el hongo de la cara de Mikey sin hacerle daño.

Leo se movió primero, agarrando el hongo y arrancándola de la cara de Mikey. Arrojó los hongos mutantes a un lado. El hongo enrollado de nuevo y regresó.

"¡Nos atacan!" Leo advirtió.

"¡Yo me encargo!" Raph se lanzó hacia delante con sus Sais elaborados y comenzó a apuñalar al hongo. Pero el hongo evadió fácilmente sus ataques.

"Fascinante." Donnie respiraba. "Un hongo envolmente".

"Sí, realmente fascinante." Elsa dijo con sarcasmo. "Vamos a matarlo."

Raph perdio de vista el hongo ... .hasta que apareció y se pulveriza una especie de polvo de color amarillo brillante en la cara. Raph cayó de las manos y las rodillas, y él trató de frotar el polvo de los ojos. Leo no le fue mejor con el hongo, pero cuando los hongos se lanzó a por Mikey, Donnie utiliza su personal para golpear un home run y enviar el hongo fuera del túnel y en el hoyo abajo. Casey, Abril y de repente empezaron a gritar de nuevo acerca de los murciélagos y las ratas, lo que resulta en un caos general.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!" gritó Mikey.

Casey repente se quitó por el túnel, apisonando en Elsa en el camino. "¡Oye!" Elsa rompió. "Casey, ¿A dónde vas?" Ella pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta."Esto no está bien." Elsa gruñó. "Algo está muy mal."

Raph gimió mientras se incorporaba. "Raphael ¿Te encuentras bien." preguntó Leo.

Raph miró a Leo, y esto sus ojos se abrieron con horror. "¡Hay no, eres tú!"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo." Elsa dijo con preocupación.

Raph se enrollo y se sacó sus Sais. "¡Quien sea menos tú! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

"Rapha, tranquilízate amigo." Leo dijo con calma.

"¡Alto ahí! ¡Si no me dejas en paz, te voy a aplastar!" Raph gritó mientras se lanzaba, pero Elsa lo tiró al suelo y se cubrió su brazo detrás de su caparazón.

"Hamato Rafael, detente de una vez!" Elsa rompió.

"Elsa, ten cuidado con él!" Leo advirtió.

"¿Que tenga cuidado con él?" Elsa pregunto con indignación.

"Donnie?" Mikey elevó la voz. "Explícanos rápido?"

"Ojala pudiera!" Donnie admitió.

"¡Aléjate cucaracha!" gritó Raph. "¡Te aplaste una vez y lo volveré a ser!"

"¿Cucaracha?" Leo repitió.

"¿De que estas-" Elsa no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase. Raph repente le dio un codazo en el mentón, torcido fuera de su llave de brazo, y la arrojó contra una pared. La cabeza de Elsa hizo girar. "Oh, wow ... eso realmente me dolio..."

Raph se lanzó a por Elsa, pero Leo saltó entre ellos y comenzó parando los golpes de Raph con su katana. Mikey saltó y golpeó el final de sus palos nunchaku contra la cabeza de Raph, enviándolo al suelo.

"Tranquilízate hermano!" dijo Mikey. "¡Estas fuera de control!"

Raph gimió algo en su brazo, sin ser visto por los demás. "Tranquilo hermano." Donnie dijo con dulzura.

"No, esto es imposible." Raph se quedó sin aliento, presionando contra la pared.

"No te haremos daño Rapha." dijo Donnie.

"Yo si cuando regrese a la normalidad." Elsa murmuró, frotándose la mandíbula.

"¡Volver!" Raph grito, y patio a Donnie a un lado. Mikey repente abordó Raph al suelo, atándolo con su cadena de kusarigama.

"¡Vamos Rapha!" Mikey lloró no tan tranquilamente. "¡Ya basta! ¡Respira conmigo!"

"Miguel Ángel, suficiente!" Elsa rompió. Finalmente logró ponerse de pie y se arrodilló frente a Raph. "Raphael, mírame y dime lo que ves."

Los ojos de Raph estaban muy abiertos y su respiración entrecortada. "Aléjate de mí cucaracha repugnante!"

"Él piensa que soy una cucaracha? Elsa dijo. "No, el cree que todos somos cucarachas." Ella corrigio.

"¡No te me acerques!" gritó Abril. Se puso de pie y dio un manotazo en el aire.

"Abril, Abril escucha…" Donnie dijo, desesperado por calmarla. "No hay murciélagos. Te lo juro." En respuesta, Abril le dio una palmada.

"¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?" Leo pidió a nadie en particular.

"¡El hongo!" Donnie de repente gritó.

"Habla con propiedad!" dijo Mikey. "Hay damas presentes."

"No. Lo que le está pasando a Raph le está sucediendo a Abril y Casey." Donnie explicó. "Es como que ... están experimentando sus peores miedo."

"Casey tiene miedo de las ratas." Elsa enumero los miedos con cada uno de los dedos. "Abril teme murciélagos debido a la mutación de su padre. Rafael tiene un miedo a las cucarachas. Están alucinando". Ella deducio.

"Creo que saber por qué." Donnie añadió.

* * *

Leo, Mikey, Elsa lograron encontrar un lugar seguro en las alcantarillas y establecer una tienda de Donnie para trabajar. De alguna manera lograron traer a Raph y Abril también, incluso con los dos de ellos gritando y temblando. Donnie tiene un hisopo de la cara de Abril, incluso cuando la acción parecía paralizar a la pobre chica de miedo.

Elsa mantuvo gruñidos y silbidos. "¿Quieres calmarte niña?" Leo prácticamente ordenó. "Tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos."

"Esta energia que siento es extraña." Elsa dijo con un poco de terror en su tono. "Perdóname si me siento tensa pero vamos a resolver esto, estoy segura." dijo Elsa. "O al menos Donnie se dará cuenta de ello."

Donnie puso su hisopo de la piel de Abril en un vaso de líquido, girando a su alrededor hasta que el líquido azul se volvió naranja. "Abril estuvo expuesta a toxina que hay en cierto tipo de hongos." informó Donnie. "Ellos lo utilizan como mecanismo de defensa."

"Defensa contra qué?" preguntó Leo. "Ser frit-?"

"Es probable que sólo sea una respuesta natural a sentirse amenazado." Elsa sugirió. "El uso del término" natural "sin apretar aquí."

"Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo!" Gritó Raph. "¡Tengo mucho miedo!"

"Tranquilo hermano." Mikey dijo, en cuclillas frente a Raph. "Soy yo. Mikey. Dame un abrazo eso te hará sentir mejor, abrázame. ¿Dónde está el amor?" Mikey envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su hermano aterrado. "Awww! Esta aquí entre mis brazos!"

"Creo que voy a vomitar." Raph fue lo que hizo.

"Independientemente de la razón por el hongo hace esto, tenemos que encontrar un antídoto." dijo Elsa. " Pero debemos encontrar Casey en primer lugar." Elsa sugirió. "Tal vez incluso vamos a encontrar la fuente del hongo."

Leo estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que se dirigió hacia las alcantarillas de nuevo. Mikey arrastró a Raph detrás de él, mientras que Donnie llevó suavemente a Abril por el túnel. Pero incluso cuando llamaron a Casey, no podían encontrar al niño en cualquier lugar. Raph mantuvo luchando contra sus ataduras, y Abril gritó a cada partícula y la pared al pasar.

Se detuvieron cuando algo llamó su vista. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Mikey.

"Se llama micelio, de ahí salen los hongos". Donnie explicó yendo hacia ellos, con cuidado de no tocar el líquido azul apelmazado en las paredes y el techo.

"¿Te refieres a todos esto?" Mikey gritó, dirigiendo su atención a un gran parche de pequeños hongos que brillaba azul.

"Los hongos se reproducen en la oscuridad." Donnie explicó. "Si no los detenemos antes del ocaso… se esparcirán por toda la ciudad, millones de personas enloquecerán de miedo." Donnie se levantó y se observa una sección de la mugre azul-negro en la pared. Asomó, y luego lo rompió hacia abajo para revelar todo un túnel lleno de micelio del hongo y muchos más parches de hongos. Los ninjas siguieron adelante.

"Tranquilo Rapha, yo te protegeré." dijo Mikey. Se puso de pie más cerca de Elsa, e intercambiaron miradas y guiños para asegurar a cada otras cosas estaban bien.

Leo hizo una pausa cuando juró que vio un hongo correr a través de su pie, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. "¡Murciélagos! ¡No! ¡Murciélagos no!" Abril gimió.

"Tranquila Abril!". Donnie calmó. "Todo va a salir bien." Un ruido chirriante extraña resonó en el túnel, y los ninjas la mirada para ver varios mutantes de hongos de tamaño completo en el techo. "O no." Las setas cayeron al suelo, mirando absolutamente listo para atacar.

"Revise a Rapha y Abril." Leo ordenó como todos sacaron sus respectivas armas. "Pase lo que pase manténganse juntos."

Los ninjas cargan en batalla como el hongo atacado. Leo y Elsa utilizaban sus katanas para cortar los hongos, mientras que Donnie les golpeó y los apuñaló. Ademas Elsa apuñaló las setas con sus uñas que eran bastante filosas. Mikey adoptó un enfoque más divertido y pisoteó las setas, uno tras otro.

"¡Miren esto!" Mikey se rió. "Super Mikey Bros!" Pero su risa se transformó en gañidos de sorpresa cuando una de los hongos retuvo en su caparazón. "¡Quitenmelo! ¡Quitenmelo!"

Donnie levantó su bastón para golpear al hongo, pero se detuvo. "¿Dónde esta?"

El hongo reapareció y se abrazó a la cabeza de Mikey con su cuerpo, ganando un grito de terror de Mikey. Donnie balanceó su personal, pero accidentalmente golpeó Mikey en la cabeza. El hongo pulveriza las esporas de color amarillo, el revestimiento de la cabeza y la mayor parte de su torso de Mikey.

"¡No!" Elsa aplasto el hongo y corrió al lado de Mikey. "Mikey, ¿estás bien?"

Mikey no respondió por un momento, demasiado ocupados con las esporas de su boca. Entonces, gritó con horror. "Ardillanoides!"

"Ardillanoides?" Elsa repitio con confusión.

Mikey gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezando con Raph y el aflojamiento de la cadena a su alrededor. Los dos de ellos se sentó, se miraron entre sí, y luego gritó en el terror. Se volvieron y corrieron en diferentes direcciones por el túnel.

"¡No! ¡Detenganse!" Elsa llamo. "¡Raph! ¡Mikey!" gritó.

"Corre, Elsa!" gritó Mikey. "¡No dejes que las Ardillanoides te ataquen!"

"Chicos, esperen!" gritó Leo. "¡Alto!".

Donnie continuo luchando, quitando cualquier hongo que llegó dentro del rango sorprendente. Elsa notó un hongo que fue en el punto ciego de Donnie. "Donnie, cuidado!" Elsa llamo.

Demasiado tarde. El hongo pulveriza las esporas, en Donnie. En cuestión de segundos, el comenzo a reaccionar sus alucinaciones.

"¡Ella me odia!" Donnie gritó. "Abril me odia!"

Abril y Donnie tomaron repentinamente, dejando a Leo y Elsa para seguir luchando. "No me gusta ser el capitán obvio, pero esto es tan malo." Elsa gimió, cortando un hongo.

"Lo piensas?" Leo rompió. Apuñaló a una de los hongos, pero los hongos mutados repente lo roció antes de morir. Leo tosió, frotando el irritante de los ojos. "No. chicos!" Sólo podía ver con impotencia como sus hermanos huyeron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de los túneles. "No! ¡Todos se han ido! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo les falle! ¡Es culpa mía!." La cabeza de Leo tiró a un lado cuando alguien le dio una palmada. Por un momento, pensó que vio al capitán Ryan reprendiéndolo. Pero otra bofetada sacudió sus sentidos y se dio cuenta de Elsa le gritó.

"Leo, mantener la concentración." Elsa instó. "Pelea."

Leo asintió. "Cierto. Podemos hacer esto."

"¡Cuidado!" Elsa gritó, empujando a un lado de Leo. Una de los hongoa la pulverizó también. "Oh, ¡uf! Maldición!"

"Elsa, lo que te atemoriza, pelea contra ello!" Leo ordenó.

Elsa asintió, agarrando su cabeza con una mano. "Puedo hacerlo. Sólo se filtra a través del ruido. Podemos hacer esto." Ella y Leo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando los hongos avanzaron de nuevo, pero que terminó el deslizamiento de una cornisa y caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

"¡NO!"

Leo y Elsa tanto dispararon en posición vertical, jadeando. Ellos se miraron para confirmar que estaban bien, a pesar de sufrir breves pesadillas con respecto a sus peores temores.

"Vamos, tenemos que combatir nuestros miedos." Leo instó, los dos de ellos subiendo y tomando sus armas. "Tenemos que salir de nuestras cabezas recta. Luchar contra ella."

"Combatirlo." Elsa asintió. Un gruñido escalofriante resonó en la cámara, y los dos ninjas se volvió a ver el verdadero cerebro detrás de las hongos: un gigante, hongo mutado con un ojo gigante y un cuerpo que brillaba azul brillante.

"Saborea… el miedo", dijo el hongo monstruoso con una voz profunda a gruñir.

Leo llevó una mano a la cabeza. Elsa se mantuvo parpadeando, luchando contra el dolor en su cabeza que hicieron que sus poderes psíquicos se volvieron locos. "Está en nuestras cabezas." Leo recordó a sí mismo y Elsa hizo lo mismo.

"Podemos luchar contra ella." dijo Elsa. "Tenemos que luchar."

Muchos más hongos se levantó del suelo, listo para ayudar a su alimento principal de los temores de los ninjas. "¡Mas miedo! ¡Mas fuerte!" dijo el hongo monstruo.

Leo y Elsa continuaron escuchando voces e imágenes pasó ante sus ojos cerrados. Leo escuchó sus gritos equipo en él, reprenderlo por no todas. Elsa escuchó unas voces crueles maldiciendola con puro odio. Pero no serían golpeados con tanta facilidad.

"Enfrenta tus miedos" -gritaron a la vez, saltando a la acción. Ellos rodajas en los hongos, la destrucción de uno tras otro. Los hongos continuaron llegando en enjambres, tratando de atacar a los ninjas y someterlos. Leo y Elsa fueron rociados unas cuantas veces más, pero tercamente siguieron luchando. Tallos gruesos de setas, como tentáculos, se levantó del suelo para golpearlos. Oscilaciones de sus katanas llevados fácilmente estas abajo. El monstruo de setas envió vainas de bombas como rellenos de las esporas, pero los ninjas esquivó estos y saltó a tierra más alta.

Leo oyó a Elsa que lanzo un aullido de dolor y sorpresa, y se dio la vuelta para ver a Elsa quien se desplomó en el suelo después de una de las bombas de esporas la golpeó. "Elsa! ¡No!" Corrió a su lado. "Elsa? ¿Estás bien?"

"No, no, ¡Por favor! ¡Ahora viene de mi!." Elsa se acurro en una bola y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos. "Por favor, Leo. Chicos. No me odien. Por favor, no me dejen. Soy su amiga, su hermana, lo prometo."

"Muñequita! ¡No te dejaré." Leo aseguro. "¡Pelea!"

"¡Kenneth!" Ella grito de repente. "¡I-Intente ayudarte! ¡P-Pero tu no me escucharias!" La imagen de Destructor aparecio frente a Elsa. "¡T-Te dije que pararas! ¡Y-Y-Yo no tuve elección!" Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

"¡Hermana pelea!" Leo llamo con preocupación.

Ella grito. " ¡L-Lo siento! ¡N-N-No debi...!"

'¡No! ¡Esta bien pensar en ello! ¡Pelea!'

"¡Pense que podria pero es demasiado! ¡No puedo hacerlo!" Las lágrimas forzadas a salir de los ojos cerrados de Elsa. "Por favor. Por favor, Leo, ¡No me odies! ¡No quise lastimar a nadie! ¡Mis poderes se salieron de control! ¡Por favor hermano! ¡No me odies!."

Leo miró con odio hacia el monstruo de setas. Se levantó de un salto para evitar más ataques, y luego se lanzó hacia la derecha para el monstruo. Pero una de las bombas de esporas lo golpeó hasta la mitad, y fue arrojado en la oscuridad. Leo no estaba seguro de lo que pasó, pero por alguna razón sentía que flotaba en el espacio oscuro. Entonces, vio imágenes de sus hermanos gritando a él, culpándolo de todas sus transgresiones.

"¡No puedo hacerlo!" Leo gimió. "¡Soy un fracaso! ¡Soy un fracaso!. Y-Yo" Se detuvo cuando vio a su katana frente a él. Se quedó mirando su reflejo, que dirigió a transformarse en Splinter.

"Un líder debe enfrentar el miedo de perder a su equipo."

Eso es lo que le dijo Splinter. Tenía razón, por la costumbre. Leo fue el líder del equipo. Se había tomado la responsabilidad y juró para proteger a sus hermanos. Después de haber sido su líder durante tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo podría renunciar ahora? Se enfrentó a que el miedo de perder sus hermanos todos los días, y él nunca se dio cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

"No." Leo miró con determinación. "¡No! ¡No me daré por vencido!." Leo cerró los ojos y se concentró, concentrando su energía para encajarse a presión fuera de su alucinación. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, cerró su mirada con el hongo monstruo. "Tu esporas ya no harán efecto en mi. Todos los días enfrento mis miedos." Leo sacó su katana y se puso de pie, listo para luchar de nuevo. Se volvió y blandió su katana delante de él como apareció varios tentáculos de hongos. La luz del sol deslizándose a través de grietas en el techo captó las cuchillas katana, enviándolo a la derecha hacia los tentáculos de hongos. Los tentáculos entraron en espasmos, y el monstruo de setas gritaban de dolor. Se hace clic en forma instantánea en la cabeza de Leo. "Así que a eso le temes: A la luz!"

El monstruo de hongos envió más bombas de esporas, pero Leo hábilmente dio un salto en los tentáculos de setas para ganar más altura. Él saltó como una rana, agarrando una de las bombas de esporas y tirarlo a la derecha en la grieta en el techo. La bomba explotó, enviando mucho más la luz del sol, y Leo levantó su katana para enviar la inundación de luz en la caverna.

* * *

Cuando Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Abril, y Casey finalmente salieron de sus alucinaciones terribles, que en su mayoría se sentían agotados de las experiencias agotadoras. Pero también estaban felices de ver entre sí sano y salvo. Entonces hicieron un conteo rápido y se dieron cuenta de dos de sus compañeros de equipo siguian desaparecidos. Abril dirigio a todos de vuelta a la gran cueva donde el monstruo de setas una vez descansado. Leo estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¡Oh no, Leo." gritó Mikey. "Oye, ¡Háblame hermano! ¿Respiración de boca a boca? !"

La mano de Leo se disparó a cubrir la boca de Mikey. "¡Por supuesto… que no!." Leo droned. Se incorporó. "¿Están bien?"

"Bien." dijo Donnie. "Pero ¿dónde está Elsa?"

"¡Aqui esta ella!" Abril y Casey llamaron, tirando de la carnicería de la seta de forma inconsciente de Elsa. Elsa pronto comenzó a moverse, y ella se levantó a una posición de rodillas.

"Elsa?" Leo se puso de pie y todo el mundo se reunieron alrededor. Se arrodilló junto a su hermana. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, eso creo." Elsa asintió. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Creo que le gané a los hongos." Leo dijo con incertidumbre.

"Sea lo que hiciste, nos salvó." Raph aseguró. "Gracias, hermano."

Leo sonrió. "No hay de qué. Vamos. Vamos a casa."

* * *

Una vez que todos regresaron a la madriguera, la conversación giró en general, la forma de todos los miedos personificados en sus mentes. El único que no quería hablar de su miedo era Elsa, que estaba sentado en una silla pelotita y se quedó mirando una foto su familia que tomó hace unas semanas.

Leo se acercó a Elsa, tomando asiento a su lado. Se quedó mirando la foto que sostenía. "Por lo tanto, tu peor temor es que te odiemos?"

Elsa suspiro. "Si. A decir verdad, que mis poderes se descontrolen y hagan que lastime a alguien, o que ustedes de odien y me dejen."

"Sí, ¿Pero de verdad crees que nosotros seremos capaces de odiarte?" Leo se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ese temor me consuma." dijo Elsa. "Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, a menudo pienso que algo sucedera. Todavía tengo miedo de que algo va a suceder que habrá un conflicto entre nosotros."

Leo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Elsa. "Elsa, todavía tengo miedo de perder mi equipo. Sin embargo, podemos hacer frente a esos temores. Incluso si tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Sólo tienes que recordar que ninguno de nosotros te abandonaría."

"Pero lo que si ocurre algo que cambia eso?" preguntó Elsa. "¿Que ocurre si alguien crea algo para separarnos?"

"Tomar de alguien que es un hermano." Leo dijo, provocando una sonrisa de Elsa. "Somos una familia. Y la familia se adhieren entre sí sin importar qué."

Elsa sacó a Leo en un abrazo lateral. "Gracias, Leo. Te amo, hermano."

Leo le devolvió el abrazo. "Te amo, muñequita."

"¡Si chico!" Mikey llama al entrar en la guarida. "Yo traje una pizza con anchoas, pepperoni, y ... .." Él abrió la caja de pizza. "Hongos extra!"

"Mikey!" todos gritaron con molestia.


	38. La Relevación de Cabeza Metálica

Elsa le sorprendía ver a Cabeza Metálica, el robot que Donnie había construido hace tiempo, el robot que fue controlado por el Kraang, y el robot que fue destruido por su propio creador por seguridad.

'Donatello...' pensó Elsa. 'Espero que tengas todo bajo control.'

Cabeza Metálica los observa mientras Donnie esta de pie junto a el, algo le decía a Elsa que esto no le iba a gustar. Mikey paso una mano por la cara del robot pero Donatello lo alejo con seriedad, la tortuga de mascara morada ajusto la visión de Cabeza Metálica y miro a su creación con orgullo.

-¡Les presento...!- anuncio Donnie a sus hermanos.- Al nuevo nuevo y mejorado Cabeza Metálica!

'El nuevo y mejorado Cabeza Metálica' se quedo quito como si fuera una estatua.

-Whoa ...- Mikey dice con asombro

Elsa alzo una ceja ¿Nuevo y mejorado?.

-Mejore su inteligencia artificial.- Donnie miro al robot con una sonrisa. -Ahora es una herramienta de entrenamiento perfecta.

La hembra le da una mirada a Leo, que la regreso.

-¿Estás seguro?- dudo Leo sacando una de sus Katanas. -Cuando entrenamos con el, por regular rompe algo.

Ella no podía confirmar o negar eso.

Tanto Elsa como sus hermanos sacaron sus respectivas armas y rodearon a Cabeza Metálica. La Kunoichi rodó los ojos como Raph sonreía con malicia.

-Lo programe para simular docenas de estilos de Ninjutsu.- Donnie comento al momento que Cabeza Metálica saco su Ametralladora láser. -Incluyendo los del Pie y del Kraang.

-Pssh, nadie puede simular mi estilo de lucha.- replico Mikey.

-Bueno, voy a probar a Cabeza Metálica.- Elsa dijo con firmeza.

-¡¿Y entonces que estamos esperando?!- Raph comento antes de que todos lucharan contra Cabeza Metálica.

Raph se lanzo hacia Cabeza Metálica pero el robot elevo vuelo y le dio un puñetazo mandándolo al otro lado del Dojo, Leo salto desde arriba con su Katana pero Cabeza Metálica agarra la espada y levanta su pierna y le da unas cuantas patadas antes de estrellarlo contra la pared, pero Elsa ahogo un grito cuando el robot le lanzo Katana que se clavo por encima de su cabeza. Pero lo que realmente la hizo reír fue cuando Leo recibió un pulgar hacia abajo, cortesía de Cabeza Metálica. Eso no tiene precio.

\- Elsa ...- Leo se queja mirándola.

Con un grito, Donatello hace girar su Bo hacia Cabeza Metálica, el robot lo esquiva flotando varias veces hasta que agarra el palo y lo lanza junto con Donnie, seguido comienza a dispararle con su Ametralladora láser, Donnie aterrizo haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás intentando que el ataque no lo toque, Mikey fue hacia el pero Cabeza Metálica disparo de sus ojos granadas que seguian el enemigo aunque Mikey se protegia con sus Nunchakus. El puño del robot vuela alrededor del dojo, llevándose a Mikey con el.

-Quitenmelo!- grita entre dientes.

Las tres tortugas mayores se pusieron de pie, preparandose para atacar a Cabeza Metálica pero el puño cohete junto con Mikey los derribo.

Elsa se preparo para atacar hasta que escucho un; -Yame!-

Se volvió hacia Splinter que entro en el dojo, todos se arrodillaron frente a él, bueno, excepto Mikey, quien grito más fuerte.

-¡Bájenme de esta rueda de la fortuna! - dice Mikey mientras sigue volando alrededor del dojo.

-Donatello!- Splinter dice con severidad. Donnie vuelve a Cabeza Metálica acomplejado.

-Cabeza Metálica, alto el programa de entrenamiento- ordena. el robot emite un pitido y el puño se volvió a él. Mikey cae delante de ellos.

-Creo… que me puso la barba en la nariz.- se queja la tortuga menor con dolor.

Elsa entrecerró los ojos a Cabeza Metálica.

-Lo siento Sensei, pero creo que esta practica ha sido de mucho valor.- Donnie dijo con una sonrisa, Elsa abrió los ojos confundida y Leo le lanzo una mirada a su hermano genio.

-¡¿Mucho valor?! Cabeza Metálica casi le arranca la cara a Mikey!- Leo replico.

-Por favor. Lo tenía bajo control.- Donnie le dice, cruzando los brazos.

-Y cuando no?- Leo le pregunta con rabia. Elsa frunció el ceño hacia él.

-Donatello ha creado un arma poderosa. Estudiar las técnicas del enemigo nos da ventajas . Pero hay que usar la herramienta con sabiduría.- ordeno Splinter.

Entonces Cabeza Metálica empieza a sonar con una voz muy alta y Donatello se acerco a su robot con rapidez.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que le pasa?- Leo le pregunta mientras Elsa se tapo los oídos

-Algo tropezó con los cables de seguridad.- Donnie alerto preocupado. - Y se esta acercando rápido!

Elsa abrió los ojos asustada ante esa noticia, tenia razón, esto no le iba a gustar para nada.

* * *

Debería estar aterrada por alguien que amenazaba la seguridad de su hogar? Nah, ya había vivido eso muchas veces, por que esa misión seria una agradable anécdota que algún día iba a recordar.

-¿Serán los Robopies otra vez?- Leo se pregunto mirando a Elsa.

Ahora los cinco se encontraban por unos de los túneles, vigilando por si algún mutante o persona se acercaba hacia la guarida. Los Ninjas y la Kunoichi escucharon unos disparos desde uno de los túneles de las Alcantarillas, no tenían que armar un rompecabezas para saber quienes eran los que disparaban. Los Kraang. Pero la Kunoichi sintió una extraña sensación desde ese lugar, ya la había sentido hace tiempo. Y de ese túnel una gran silueta con patas se vio.

Un grito provenía del túnel, reconocía esa voz ¿Pero de donde?

-¡¿Eso fue-...- se pregunto Raph que también reconoció la voz. -¡Nah! ¡No puede ser!

Los gritos se acercaron y los Ninjas y Kunoichi saltaron de donde estaban y sacaron sus armas listos para atacar. Algo corre hacia ellos. Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron cuando la 'silueta' se acerco mas. Es un mutante. Y no es sólo cualquier mutante, es ... Mikey grita;

-¡Mordida de Araña!

¿Qué está haciendo aquí en las alcantarillas?!

Esta misión no sera una agradable anécdota si esa araña mutante era parte de ella.

-¡Ayúdenme ranas, princesa de hielo!- grito Mordida de Araña furioso. -¡Me persiguen esos extraterrestres!

Elsa levanto una ceja, ¿Princesa de hielo? Ni modo que así la conocían todos los villanos. Entrecierra ojos en él, gruñe y hace uno de sus manos frías dispuesta a lanzarle sus poderes. Leo le pone una mano en el hombro. Elsa miro hacia él, y él niega con la cabeza, ella asintió lanzando un suspiro.

-No somos ranas.- responde Leo con seriedad. Entonces recuerda la segunda parte de lo que dijo la mutante araña. -Oye, que?

Elsa grito cuando unos Kraang le dispararon a Mordida de Araña, el mutante salio huyendo aterrado, empujando a los adolescentes enviándolos al suelo. Elsa apretó los dientes al ver como los Kraang se acercaban pero ella y sus hermanos se sorprendieron cuando los extraterrestres los ignoraron y pasaron entre ellos persiguiendo a Mordida de Araña, las tortugas y la chica fueron tras ellos.

-¡No me pareció divertido que el Kraang nos ignorara!- Elsa se rompió.

-¡Ya somos dos!- Raph estuvo de acuerdo.

Por mucho que no le importaba Mordida de Araña, todavía era un mutante inocente ... o por lo menos lo era. Y Elsa se dio cuenta que él pidió ayuda.

-¡Van a la superficie!- Leo dijo cuando doblaron por la esquina por otro túnel y le siguieron el paso, excepto Donnie quien se quedo un poco atrás marcandole a alguien con su T-Phone.

Cuando Leo empujo la tapa que conducía hacia la superficie, Elsa asomo la cabeza junto con sus otros hermanos y observaron como Mordida de Araña era encerrado en una camioneta por los Kraang.

-¡Auxilio! ¡No me pueden hacer esto!- grito furioso la araña desde adentro del vehículo. -¡Tengo derecho a una llamada! ¡Derecho de araña! ¡Tengo derecho!

El vehículo se va. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ellos necesitar a alguien como Mordida de Araña? La última vez que lo vimos, el Kraang le tenían miedo.

Leo salio a la superficie y miro a sus hermanos y hermana. -¡Se están escapando!- dio una mirada irritada al ver que ellos se quedan ahí sin hacer nada.

Raph se le queda mirando, se recargo en un poste de luz, puso ambas manos en su cuello antes de decir; -No es nuestro problema, es ese insecto baboso el que lo causa.

-Nos solicito ayuda.- Leo replico. -El Kraang lo quiere, y quiero averiguar por qué.- termino.

Elsa lanzo un suspiro. -Bien...

-Esta bien...!- Raph lanzo un gemido frustrado. -¿Y como propones que….

El sonido de unos neumáticos que chirrían llamaron la atención de todos, se giraron para ver al Tortumovil que venia hacia ellos.

-Yo ya pedí refuerzos.- Donnie dijo señalando al Tortumovil.

* * *

-¿Cabeza Metálica?- Elsa pregunto ladeando la cabeza con confusión. El invento de Donnie saludo a la chica mientras continuaba conduciendo.

-Debí suponerlo.- dijo Leo con irritación.

Resulto que el 'refuerzo de Donatello' era Cabeza Metálica, Donnie había llamado a su robot para que los ayudara, trayendo consigo el Tortumovil. Los adolescentes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares (excepto Leo y Elsa ya que Cabeza Metálica ocupaba sus lugares). La mirada que Leo le mandaba a Cabeza Metálica era de pocos amigos, y Elsa no le tenia rencor al robot pero sentía Cabeza Metálica estaba ocupando su lugar en el equipo de algún modo.

-Que bien Donnie ¿Cuándo le enseñaste a conducir?- Mikey preguntó a Donnie. El Tortumovil se desvió de repente, Elsa tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de Leonardo con fuerza.

-¡Le enseñaste a conducir! ¿No?- pregunto Raph entre dientes.

-¡Y decían que era la única que conducía como loca!- Elsa los fulmino con la mirada.

Saber o no Cabeza Metálica realmente sabía cómo conducir bien, él se las arregló para mantenerse a la derecha detrás de la camioneta del Kraang. Cuando llegaron a los pocos pies de la camioneta, Donnie se dio cuenta de los puertos que se abrieron a ambos lados de la camioneta para indicar que el Kraang instalo unos pequeños cañones en su vehículo.

-Eh. Eso es nuevo.- Él dijo. -Maniobra de evasión!-

Cabeza Metálica obedeció, tirando rápidamente el Tortumovil de un lado a otro para evitar los disparos. Algunos de ellos explotó justo debajo del Tortumovil, lo que obligó a unos pocos pies que se balancearan pero no inclinarse a la vuelta.

-¡Devuelve el fuego!- Elsa ordenó.

-¡Despliegue cañón de basura!- gritó Donnie.

-EW!- Elsa hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar eso.

-Lo siento princesa de hielo, lamento que no tengamos armas decentes.- Raph dijo con sarcasmo.

'¡¿Es enserio?!'

Raph preparó el cañón y disparó, pero los disparos de basura en ovillo no hizo mucho, además de molestar a la araña. Raph dio otro tiro certero, y destruyó una de las armas en el lado de la camioneta del Kraang.

-¡Sí!- Mikey animó. -Basura vence a cohete Kraang!

-Emparejate a el!- Donnie ordenó.

-¡Ya te habías tardado!- Raph replico.

Cabeza Metálica logró levantar y conducir justo al lado de la camioneta Kraang. Donnie, Raph corrieron al tejado, listo para la acción. Saltaron a la camioneta Kraang, pero la camioneta desvió y todos ellos se sacudieron a sus rodillas. Donnie se cayó, salvado por su personal de Bo y haciendo que se cuelgue entre los dos vehículos.

-¡Ayúdenme!- Donnie aulló. Los vehículos movidos a velocidades tan altas que su Bo se resbaló, y él empezaron a caer. Pero Raph lanzó una mano hacia abajo y atrapó la muñeca de su hermano. Mientras que él estaba distraído, un Kraang trató de llegar hacia el y dispararle. Elsa rápidamente saco la cabeza y le lanzo hielo de la palma de su mano, tirando al extranjero robot a la carretera y haciendo que sea atropellado por el Tortumovil. Otro robot saltó, sólo para ser disparado por el cañón de basura. Raph finalmente subió a Donnie, y los dos Ninjas saltó de nuevo al Tortumovil.

Cabeza Metálica dejó caer los mecanismos delanteros de mordazas, y él cerró la parte delantera de l Tortumovil en la camioneta del Kraang. La camioneta se desvió, pero se puso en cabeza, y el Tortumovil quedó cerca. Pero ambos vehículos tomaron curvas cerradas, y comenzaron a salirse de control. El Kraang se estrelló a través de una puerta de garaje. Cabeza Metálica, a pesar de sus intentos de recuperar el control, rompió el farol de un taxi.

Todo el mundo empezó a toser cuando salían del Tortumovil, que empezó a liberar humo terriblemente. -Bien hecho, pedazo de chatarra.- Elsa regañó. Cabeza Metálica se encogió de hombros, dando un pitido que sonó tímidamente. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la esquina, mirando a la puerta del garaje que el Kraang atravesó.

-Solo hay una salida.- Leo logro deducirlo. Todo el mundo estaba preparado para entrar en el interior, incluso Cabeza Metálica. Leo no quiso saber nada de el. -Cabeza Metálica, quédate en el Tortu Móvil o harás que todo estalle.

-Detuvo el camión ¿Oh no?- Donnie protestó. -El Kraang nos espera! Puede ayudar !- Para enfatizar el punto, Cabeza Metálica desplegó varios de sus armas, incluyendo sus habilidades de vuelo.

Elsa le mando una mirada de irritación.

'Presumido.'

Leo se palmeo la cara. -Como quieras.-

Con Leo a la cabeza, el grupo de Ninjas y Kunoichi y el robot miraban hacia el garaje abandonado. Pero cuando se quedaron en el interior de pelear, se pararon en seco cuando descubrieron toda la habitación vacía de Kraang.

-Han… desaparecido…- Raph dijo con incredulidad . -Es imposible.

-Bueno, eso es un poco aguafiestas.- Elsa hizo un puchero.

-De seguro debe haber una puerta secreta o un pasaje secreto aquí.- Leo supuso. -¡Búsquenlo!-

Todos ellos han buscado en alta y baja, pero no parecía haber ninguna astro del Kraang. Mikey comprobó el mismo armario de dos veces. Elsa uso su intuición, aquí y allá y en todas partes. -Esto no tiene sentido. Siento a los Kraang todas partes, pero sus pistas continúan por terminar en las paredes o en el suelo.

-Cabeza Metálica , con tu escanee busca un pasadizo o habitación oculta en la estructura.- Donnie ordenó.

Cabeza Metálica sonó, y él voló hasta flotar varios pies por encima de las cabezas de los Nijas y la Kunoichi. Se hizo un análisis de la habitación, bañando todo el mundo en un resplandor azul cielo.

-¡Hace cosquillas!- Mikey se rió.

-¿Hace cosquillas?- Leo se burló sarcásticamente. -Que mejora tan útil Donnie.-

-Para tu información es un escanee bulmerico dimensional.- Donnie se defendió.

Elsa lanzo un risa; -Vamos Leo, dale una oportunidad, ese escanee bulmerico dimensional suena de gran utilidad.-

Ella obviamente estaba siendo sarcástica pero Donatello no lo noto ya que le dedico un; -Gracias hermanita, al menos alguien si sabe apreciar lo bueno.-

Cabeza Metálica voló de regreso a Donnie y sonó.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- dijo Donnie. -Debería haber huella de neumáticos en el piso, pero el Kraang no dejo huella.-

Un jadeo agudo de Mikey les hizo a todos látigo en torno a él. Pero la tortuga más joven sólo tenía los ojos pegados a una máquina expendedora en la esquina. -¡Un burrito súper macho! ¡WOW! ¡SI! ¡Es la última combinación de Pizza y burrito! ¡Pizzarito! ¡Es súper y macho!

Y ha sido allí, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.- Elsa añadió. -Te enfermaras por comer esa basura.-

-Pero es super y macho!- Mikey protestó. Con eso, se empezó a agitar la máquina expendedora con furia, hasta el punto en que lo golpeó con su Nunchakus. Finalmente abandonó sus armas y trató de alcanzar a través de la trampilla en la parte inferior. Pero sus dedos apenas rozaron el burrito.

-Oíste a Elsa. ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo lleva ahí?- Raph pregunto.

-¡¿Qué mas da?!- Mikey gruñó mientras trataba de arrancar su brazo libre. -¡Es un Súper burrito macho de lengua y queso!

-¿Se te atoro el brazo?- Raph supuso.

-Aaaammm es posible.- Mikey admitió. -Tal vez… así lo planee.

Elsa rió. -Mikey, eres adorable, pero no siempre haces las mejores decisiones.

-Lo sé.- Mikey suspiro. Raph lanzo un bufido y de repente agarró a Mikey por sus piernas y tiró de el, tratando de conseguir el brazo de Mikey libre. Cuando Mikey salió volando, la mitad delantera de la máquina expendedora abre como una puerta para revelar su funcionamiento interno para ser tecnología Kraang.

-¿Tecnología Kraang? ¿En una máquina expendedora?- Elsa cuestionó.

-Es como una máquina expendedora del futuro!- Mikey dijo con asombro.

-La computadora del Kraang!- Donnie se dio cuenta, inmediatamente va a la computadora para inspeccionarlo. -Mikey, eres un genio!-

-Si, así soy yo.- Mikey dijo con orgullo.

-¿Y puede decirnos donde esta el Kraang? - Leo preguntó Donnie.

-Cabeza Metálica, trata de entrar a su base de datos.- Donnie ordenó. -Eso nos dirá a donde se fueron.

Cabeza Metálica sonó, y él se acercó a la computadora. Uno de sus dedos se transformó a una lanza que se inserto en el ordenador Kraang.

-Uh, ¿Estas seguro que conectar a Cabeza Metálica a la tecnología del Kraang es buena idea? - Leo preguntó con incertidumbre.

Elsa se cruzo de brazos. -Justamente, me pregunto lo mismo.

-Créanme chicos.- Donnie aseguró. -El procesador Kraang de Cabeza Metálica lo hace compatible con sus computadoras ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Bueno, lo construiste con el procesador de un androide Kraang.- Elsa señaló. -Ese equipo es de muy alta tecnología.- ella añadió. -Y si..

Fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Cabeza Metálica, y las chispas de explosión tornaron de él.

-¿Eso pasa?- Elsa tragó.

¡AUGE!

La explosión resultante no le dolía en serio a nadie, pero cuando el humo se disipó vieron que el equipo Kraang había sido completamente destrozado.

-Que bien, Donnie.- Leo se quejó. -Que bien, perdimos al Kraang y tu robot hizo estallar nuestra única clave de su paradero.

-¡Peor aun! ¡Mi burrito súper macho también exploto!- Mikey se quejó.

-En ese sentido, es bien?- preguntó Elsa. Todo el mundo se volvió su atención a Cabeza Metálica, que todavía lanzaba chispas incontrolablemente.

-Debió tener una sobrecarga de energía.- Donnie razono. -¿Estas bien pequeño?

Cabeza Metálica sonó y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, pero sus luces parpadearon y se retorció. Su puño voló, y Mikey se metió. Pero él suspiró de alivio cuando el puño voló más allá de él. Se volvió un segundo después de agarrar la cara de Mikey y sujetarlo a la pared.

-Mikey!- Elsa gritó, corriendo al lado de su hermano.

-Yo lo veo bien.- Raph se encogió de hombros.

-Ya podemos irnos a casa, por favor- Mikey rogó como el puño de Cabeza Metálica lanzó su cara.

-¿Qué hay con el Kraang? - Leo exigió.

-¿Y eso que? - Raph se burló. -Ahora Mordida de Araña es su problema.

-¿Pero para que lo querían?- Leo se preguntó.

-Vamos a averiguarlo en la guarida.- Elsa sugirió. -Donnie, tal vez puedas recoger algo de Cabeza Metálica mientras lo reparas.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en el laboratorio de Donnie como enganchó a Cabeza Metálica a su computadora y comenzó su trabajo. -Su centro de memoria no esta muy dañado.- dijo Donnie. Golpeó la mano de Mikey a distancia cuando la tortuga más joven empezó a jugar con la mandíbula de Cabeza Metálica. -Basta, Mikey. Parece que los algoritmos de seguridad del Kraang son demasiados complicados.

-Menos ciencia y mas claridad!- Raph replico. Elsa se palmeo la cara.

A medida que hablaba, Donnie, tuvo que empujar continuamente las manos de Mikey curiosamente lejos de Cabeza Metálica. -Debería poder obtener lo que descargo de la computadora del Kraang. Mikey!-

Mikey finalmente golpeó con los nudillos contra la cabeza de Cabeza Metálica, que comenzaron provocando violentamente. Su brazo se sacudió, golpeando contra el codo de Mikey.

-Me llevara algo de tiempo repararlo.- Donnie admitió.

¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó Leo.

-En términos técnicos,- Donnie hizo una pausa cuando las dos manos de Cabeza Metálica voló de sus brazos. -Un rato.-

Todo el mundo logró escabullirse de la manera que las manos del robot volaron por la habitación, pero Mikey no fue tan afortunado como las manos lo agarraron y le hizo caer de nuevo.

-¿Puedes evitar que al menos no abusen de la cara de Mikey?- Elsa preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-No hay garantías-. Donnie admitió.

Elsa se mantuvo en el laboratorio con Donnie mientras todos los demás salieron al salón, matar el tiempo hasta que pudieran obtener respuestas. Un par de veces, sistema de armas de Cabeza Metálica dispararían fuera o que dispararía el puño de nuevo. Pero el progreso en la fijación de Donnie le seguía noqueando.

-¿Cómo va todo, Donnie?- Leo llamó desde la sala de estar.

-¡Progresando!- Donnie volvió a llamar. Gritó cuando Cabeza Metálica suelta accidentalmente fuego de su boca. Algunos de los quemaron el trasero de Donnie, y corrió sobre la guarida por un momento antes de saltar sobre un puf para extinguir las llamas.

-No es un mal tiro.- Elsa rió.

-Suficiente, Donnie.- Leo suspiró. -Ya es tarde. Ve a descanzar.

-Ya casi lo tengo!- Donnie insistió. -Me faltan las conexiones..- Él y sus hermanos gritaron y se agacharon cuando los pequeños cohetes de Cabeza Metálica volaron más allá de ellos.

-¡Lo siento!- Elsa llamo. -Mi culpa!

-¿No puedes quedarte quieta?- Donnie se quejó cuando regresó. -Sé que Mikey no puede, pero podrías ser un ejemplo.

Elsa rió. Se detuvo la silla giratoria y se sentó en ella, así que estaba al nivel del ojo con Cabeza Metálica. Mientras Donnie reunió a unas herramientas, Elsa se encontró con los ojos del bloqueado Cabeza Metálica. Por alguna razón, se encontró con que no podía apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Cabeza Metálica eran en realidad sólo las luces que brillan a través de agujeros en ángulo, pero parecían brillar con una nueva luz; una luz que indicaría la vida.

-¿Él realmente entiende lo que decimos?- preguntó Elsa. -¿O es que sólo entienden tus órdenes?

-Oh, él nos entiende.- Donnie aseguró. -Él puede responder de forma adecuada si se trata de una orden o una conversación general.

-¿Puede registrar que estoy aquí, sentada y mirándolo a el?- preguntó Elsa.

-Creo que si.- Donnie asintió. -Lo programé para hacerlo más inteligente.

Elsa volvió a mirar al Cabeza Metálica por un momento. -Por lo tanto, lo hiciste más inteligente. ¿Eso significa que tiene emociones?

-Yo no iría tan lejos como para decir eso.- Donnie se encogió de hombros. -Es un robot.

-¿Y qué?- dijo Elsa. -Está hecho de metal, por lo que no puede tener sentimientos?

-Realmente no lo sé.- dijo Donnie. -Incluso si él no entiende el concepto de emociones, sigue siendo un robot en primer lugar.

Elsa no dejaba de mirar a los ojos de Cabeza Metálica, hasta el punto que sus propios ojos empezaron a doler. Sin ningún tipo de movimiento-faciales o incluso las cejas, para el caso, nunca podría realmente decir lo que pensaba o sentía Cabeza Metálica. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se puso la clara sensación de que lo hizo experimentar emociones como ella lo hizo.

-Donnie-. Elsa y Donnie levantaron la vista cuando Leo entró en el laboratorio. -Apaga su inteligencia artificial.

-¿Qué?- Elsa se quedo boquiabierto un poco.

-¿Apagar su IA?- Donnie repitió. -Pero eso sería como apagar su cerebro!

-Es demasiado peligroso!- Leo protestó.

-Si no fuera por Cabeza Metálica, no habríamos alcanzado al Kraang hoy en día.- Elsa razonó. -Él es la razón por la que encontramos la super computadora.

-Elsa tiene razon.- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo. -Lo necesitamos Leo, el Kraang y el Pie están mejor armados que nunca.

-Eso no lo vale.- Leo dijo decididamente. -Ya tenia falla desde antes de que se conectara a la computadora del Kraang. Y ya una vez lo domino el Kraang.

-No le estas dando una segunda oportunidad, se la merece.- Elsa protestó.

Leo se burló. -Cabeza Metálica es un robot. Es un trozo de metal y alambres que una vez que se volvió contra nosotros.

-Es diferente esta vez.- Elsa insistió.

Leo miró a Donnie. -¿Seguro que puedes confiar en el?-

Donnie pensó en ello. Había construido a Cabeza Metálica para mejorar y adaptar, al igual que lo hacen los Ninjas. Pero eso había terminado en un fallo catastrófico. Había utilizado a Cabeza Metálica como ayudante últimamente, y que fue genial. poniéndolo de nuevo en el campo como un luchador podría ser contraproducente una vez más. Donnie suspiro. -Tal vez tengas razón… . Me encargare de el.

-Lo siento, Donnie.- Leo dijo con sinceridad. Se volvió y salió del laboratorio.

Donnie volvió a Cabeza Metálica, y gritó cuando vio que al parecer se quedó mirando directamente a él. Cabeza Metálica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en la confusión. Donnie se rió con nerviosismo. -Bien amigo. Vamos a repararte.- Donnie se acercó a su caja de herramientas y revolvió para los utensilios adecuados.

-No puedes hablar en serio.- Elsa resopló, cruzando los brazos.

-Órdenes de Leo-. Donnie suspiro.

-Donnie, estaba básicamente hablando de matar a un hombre mientras él estaba en la habitación!- Elsa se rompió. -Eso es limítrofe sádico.-

-No se puede matar a un robot.- Donnie dijo.

-No es sólo un robot.- Elsa protestó. -Él es su amigo. Cabeza Metálica es nuestro amigo.

Donnie no respondió. Finalmente encontró el destornillador que necesitaba y se acercó a metalero. -Voy a reiniciarte y estarás mucho mejor.

Elsa advirtió que Cabeza Metálica mantuvo sacudidas, como si en el miedo, y él negó con la cabeza febril. -Uh, Donnie ... ..-

-Esto no te dolerá .- Donnie alcanzó hacia Cabeza Metálica.

De repente, Cabeza Metálica agarró el brazo de Donnie y judo lo lanzó a la piscina cercana. Elsa saltó. -Bueno, vi que viene..- Entonces, Cabeza Metálica arrancó los cables de la cabeza y agarró la muñeca de Elsa, prácticamente arrastrándola hacia la puerta. -Está bien, esto es una sorpresa!- Elsa aulló.

Leo, Raph, Mikey y finalmente llegaron dentro del laboratorio, y Cabeza Metálica junto con Elsa se escondieron detrás de la esquina. Una vez que los chicos se deslizaron dentro, Cabeza Metálica sacó Elsa con él por la puerta. Él cerró con llave la puerta.

-Cabeza Metálica, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Elsa. Pero Cabeza Metálica no respondió. Continuó tirar de ella a lo largo mientras se movía a la puerta del garaje y se suelda un portazo. trató de mantenerse en pie como Cabeza Metálica tiró de ella en los túneles del metro. -Mira, no voy a dejar que Donnie te apague. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Pero huir no va a resolver nada.

Cabeza Metálica finalmente se detuvo, y él sonó a Elsa.

-Que?- Elsa pregunto.

Cabeza Metálica golpeó su cabeza.

-¿Tu cabeza?-

Cabeza Metálica negó con la cabeza. Se tocó la cabeza de nuevo, específicamente en el símbolo Kraang.

-¿El Kraang?-

Cabeza Metálica asintió. Marcó su palma.

-¿Golpear al Kraang?

Cabeza Metálica asintió.

Elsa pensó por un momento. -¿Sabes de una manera para vencer al Kraang?

Cabeza Metálica sonó y asintió.

Elsa se iluminó. -Espera un minuto. ¿Recuerdas lo que recogiste desde la computadora Kraang? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Cabeza Metálica la quedó mirando.

-Es cierto. Supongo que estabas demasiado dañado. Y los chicos no confían en ti.- Elsa suspiro.

Cabeza Metálica tendió la mano hacia ella, la palma hacia arriba, en un gesto de invitación. Elsa entiende a la vez. Cabeza Metálica estaba pidiendo que confiar en él. No estaba segura al principio, pero Elsa sabía Cabeza Metálica tenía un plan en mente. Si podían detener el Kraang con el conocimiento de Cabeza Metálica, sería una victoria más para el clan Hamato.

Elsa tomó la mano de Cabeza Metálica. -Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto.

Cabeza Metálica sonó, muy probablemente un gracias, y él abrió el camino a medida que corrían por los túneles de las alcantarillas.

-Me hice amigo de un robot tortuga-. Elsa se dio cuenta. -Por extraño que parezca, no es lo más loco que me sucedió.

* * *

Cabeza Metálica llevó a Elsa a un semis-apartado callejón profunda en la ciudad. La forma en que se movía sigilosamente y con un objetivo (a pesar de sonar con cada paso) hizo que Elsa se tensara.

-Hey, Cabeza Metálica-. Elsa elevó la voz. -Si vamos al territorio Kraang, yo preferiría estar armada.- Por el momento, sólo tenía su ropa de Kunoichi. Ella no tenía ni siquiera la máscara. Cabeza Metálica descargó un bate de madera que tenía picos en el, y se lo entregó a Elsa. La Kunoichi se encogió de hombros. -No es mi primera opción. Pero servirá.

Continuaron. Elsa no quería cuestionar a Cabeza Metálica, pero sabía que no podía permanecer en silencio cuando el robot tortuga la condujo a un baño portátil. -Uh, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Elsa susurró en caso de que alguien estaba cerca.

Cabeza Metálica asintió y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente sacó a Elsa en el interior, y un destello de color rosado-púrpura como inundó su visión. Cuando la luz se aclaró, Elsa se encontró en los brazos de Cabeza Metálica como él en voz baja voló hacia el suelo de una amplia sala circular de altura,,. El engranaje negro y rosa tecnología a su alrededor dijo Elsa ella y Cabeza Metálica llegó a un lugar Kraang.

-Buen trabajo, Cabeza Metálica.- Elsa dijo que el robot los ocultó detrás de una columna.

Cabeza Metálica dio a Elsa un pulgar hacia arriba.

Elsa echó un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta de pasarelas y jaulas elevadas por encima de ella. Cada jaula llevó a cabo un mutante diferente: Dr. Rockwell, Víboralga, una Ardillanoide, e incluso Kirby O'Neil. Ahora que Elsa vio el padre de Abril como un murciélago mutante nuevamente, podía entender por qué Abril tenia tanto miedo de las criaturas.

-Cabeza Metálica, ¿Crees que se puede encontrar una manera de liberar a los mutantes y luego acabar con las computadoras?- Elsa susurró.

Cabeza Metálica asintió.

-Está bien. Yo te cubro.- Elsa alzó su palo, y ella comenzó a escondidas por la habitación en busca de Kraang que podrían interrumpir sus planes. Cada vez que miraba, o bien no se pudo encontrar los robots o unos pocos pasaría de largo sin darse cuenta de Cabeza Metálica.

Entonces, su espalda golpeó algo que se movía, y ella dio un salto cuando se dio la vuelta, mientras que hace pivotar su bate. La persona se topó con gritó, levantando su Katana para bloquear el golpe. Sólo entonces Elsa pudo ver a las tortugas.

-¿Ustedes están aquí?- Elsa preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- exigió Leo.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos a liberar el papá de Abril?- preguntó Donnie. Elsa asintió, y los Ninjas y la Kunoichi escalaron rápidamente y silenciosamente su camino hasta el recipiente que contenía el padre mutado de Abril. Los guardias se resolvieran con rapidez, y Donnie comenzó a analizar cómo abrir la jaula.

-Oigan, chicos?- Leo llamo, haciendo que sus hermanos a arrodillarse por él y seguir su mirada hacia abajo.

-Cabeza Metálica!- Donnie se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a su robot en los controles.

-¿Trabaja para el Kraang ?- preguntó Leo.

-Claro, sabia que algo andaba mal cuando sujeto mi cara !- Mikey resopló.

-¿Cómo te le uniste, de todos modos?- Raph preguntó a Elsa.

-No lo hice.- Elsa corrigió. -Él no está ayudando con el Kraang. Está tratando de derrotarlos.-

-Vino a liberar a los mutantes .- Donnie se dio cuenta. -Nosotros pensamos que había enloquecido, pero solo quería salvarlos!-

-Chicos, tenemos compañía!- Raph advirtió, alertando a todos a los Kraangdroides que finalmente notaron a Cabeza Metálica.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Donnie instó.

-Enseguida!- Elsa estuvo de acuerdo. Ella y Donnie saltaron, armas en la mano, y empezó a golpear hacia abajo en los Kraangdroides. Leo, Raph, y Mikey se unieron rápidamente como aparecieron más droides. Cabeza Metálica tuvo que hacer una pausa en su trabajo para dar rienda suelta a su propio armamento. Cuando Cabeza Metálica disparó el puño, los Ninjas lograron ayudar a rebotar el puño de metal alrededor de la habitación para llevar a cabo más de Kraang.

-Kraang, libera a los mutantes cautivos encerrados por Kraang.- Uno de los droides clasificadas justo antes de que Cabeza Metálica le disparara.

El Kraag obedece y libera a Mordida de Araña y a Víboralga siendo controlados.

Las jaulas que sostienen a Mordida de Araña y Víboralga se abrieron, y los dos mutantes saltaron para hacer frente a los Ninjas. -Las que son tortugas, que yo llamo ranas, deben ser ¡Destruidos!- dijo Mordida de Araña entre dientes, apuñalar a sus apéndices como piernas hacia abajo, hacia los ninjas. Los adolescentes esquivaron rápidamente golpes de la araña mutante.

-¿Es idea mia o Mordida de Araña es menos Mordida de Araña y un poco más Kraang...?- Mikey llamó preocupado. Mikey saltó para evitar otra huelga, sólo para terminar agarrando uno de los brazos de Mordida de Araña. La araña mutante arrojó a Mikey a un lado, lo que le hace chocar contra una pared. Donnie se acercó por detrás, pero Víboralga lo agarró y Leo tuvo que saltar hacia arriba para cortar a través el tentáculo que sostiene a su hermano. A medida que los Ninjas se reagruparon, de repente se encontraron rodeados por Kraang y mutantes controlados por Kraang.

-Exterminar a todos los mutantes.- dijo uno de los Kraangdroides.

-Supongo que alguno de ustedes tiene un plan?- preguntó Elsa.

-¿Y qué hacemos, intrépido líder?- Raph preguntó Leo.

-Se aceptan sugerencias!- Leo admitió.

Ellos no necesitan una. Cabeza Metálica se dio cuenta de sus amigos en problemas, y también identificado como el Kraang podía controlar a Mordida de Araña y Víboralga. Cabeza Metálica voló hacia el panel de control, dando inicio al androide en los controles. Cabeza Metálica logró precisar el androide y luego extraer su brazo y lo utiliza para manejar los controles. La vista de todos, los dispositivos de control de Mordida de Araña y Víboralga en cortocircuito y luego voló fuera.

-El dispositivo que es el dispositivo de control ya no es de control.- Uno de los Kraang tan acertadamente señaló justo antes de Víboralga sacara a tres droides un par de golpes. Los Ninjas saltaron cuando varias partes de Kraangdroides volaban sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Ranas!- gritó Mordida de Araña . -¡¿Van a sacarme de aquí o tendré que hacerlo yo solo?

-¿Cómo qué vamos a salir de aquí?- Preguntó Elsa. Varios Kraangdroides más se acercaron, pero Cabeza Metálica fue rápido y fácilmente abatidos a tiros.

-Cabeza Metálica, trata de abrir el portal!- Donnie ordenó. -Saldremos de aquí!

-Si, saldremos!- Leo estuvo de acuerdo. -Incluidos ellos!

Cabeza Metálica chirrió en forma de confirmación, y regresó al panel de control. En cuestión de segundos, todas las jaulas abiertas en el centro y un portal de remolino se abrieron. Slash tomó su oportunidad de romper un par de Kraangdroides por venganza. Los otros mutantes se unieron a la refriega, y una pelea sin cuartel estallaron con Ninjas y mutantes por igual a golpear al Kraang. Raph volvió después de destruir un droide y vio a otro androide que apunta un arma a él. Pero Slash vino y aplastó al androide. Slash le dedico a Raph una mirada y una sonrisa minúscula, y luego dio un salto hacia arriba y fuera del portal.

Raph sonrió.

'Ese es el punto que conozco.'

Los mutantes comenzaron a despegar, en dirección al portal y volver a la Tierra y la ciudad de Nueva York. -La máquina que abrió el portal debe cerrar el portal.- Uno de los Kraangdroides dijo. Dos de los droides comenzaron a disparar contra Cabeza Metálica, que tuvo que dirigir su atención a tiro hacia abajo. El portal se cerro.

-Cabeza Metálica, mantén el portal abierto!- gritó Donnie.

Cabeza Metálica asintió y volvió a su trabajo. Utilizo un brazo para controlar el portal, mientras que la transformación de la otra mano en una pistola para disparar a los Kraangdroides.

-Vamos a cubrirte!- Elsa llamo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- Leo instó. Los Ninjas comenzaron a destruir Kraangdroides mientras se abrían camino hacia el portal, saltando de una jaula vacía a la otra. encontraron con el padre de Abril siendo sostenidos por la Kraang, y Leo y Donnie corrieron en su rescate. El murciélago mutante parecía agradecido por el rescate, pero saltó lejos rápidamente por miedo.

-Sr. O'Neil, salga de aquí rápido!- Donnie ordenó. -Hágalo por Abril. Salga, ahora!

Kirby echó un vistazo al portal, y luego agitó sus alas para despegar y salir. Kuro y las tortugas se reanudaron rápidamente su propia escapada. Pronto, estaban justo debajo del portal.

-Cabeza Metálica, vámonos!- gritó Leo.

-Pedazo de estaño!- Raph llamo. -¡Muévete rápido!

Cabeza Metálica lanzo mirada hacia ellos y sonó.

Donnie contempló a Cabeza Metálica, y luego hacia arriba en el portal. -Debe mantenerla abierta para nosotros.

-¿Pero qué hay de él?- preguntó Leo.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí.- dijo Elsa. Ya, más Kraangdroides se dirigían hacia Cabeza Metálica. La tortuga robot los abatido rápidamente.

-Nos dieron ninguna opción-. Donnie dijo con pesar.

-Él está arriesgando su vida para salvarnos.- Elsa protestó. -¿No podemos por lo menos intentarlo?

-Si él no mantiene el portal abierto, nunca vamos a salir.- dijo Donnie. -Tienes razón. Él está arriesgando su vida por nosotros. No podemos perder más tiempo.

Cabeza Metálica una pausa en sus ataques sólo brevemente al gesto de los ninjas para escapar. Elsa sabía que tenía razón. Pero odiaba la idea de dejar uno de los suyos atrás. Tomó un tirón alentador de Mikey para conseguir que salte a través del portal con sus hermanos.

Donnie se quedó atrás, mirando el robot tortuga a continuación. -Cabeza Metálica.

Cabeza Metálica contempló a Donnie, chirriando y dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

Se rompió el corazón de Donnie, pero él le devolvió el gesto antes de saltar en el portal.

Cabeza Metálica apagó el portal y desvió toda su atención en el panel de control. A pesar de que el Kraang trató de detenerlo, Cabeza Metálica logró disparar una última ráfaga de gran alcance que diezmó el panel y la mayor parte de la habitación a su alrededor, incluido él mismo.

A pesar de todas las cosas extrañas que le ha pasado a ellos antes, las tortugas y Elsa nunca se imaginaron que saltarían a través de un portal de Kraang y ser escupido de un buzón de correo. Ellos cayeron en las calles de la Ciudad de Nueva York, en estado de shock viendo como buzón de escupir algo más y luego desapareció en el aire.

Donnie parecía que lo último que el buzón al toser y vio que era la cabeza de Cabeza Metálica. Las luces de la cabeza robótica parpadearon y luego se desconectan por completo. -Cabeza Metálica. Oh, no.- Donnie se arrastró y cogió la cabeza, mirando a lo que fue su mayor creación.

-Oigan, el nos salvó!- Mikey se dio cuenta con incredulidad.

-Nos salvo a todos Mikey.- dijo Leo.

-Por un alto precio.- Elsa dijo con tristeza.

-Tenías razón, Donnie.- Leo dijo en tono de disculpa. -Debí confiar en el.

-Lo programe para ser inteligente , pero no me di cuenta de cuanto había evolucionado.- Donnie dijo, sonando sorprendido.

-Donnie, cuando Cabeza Metálica me 'secuestro' y me llevó a ese portal, pude ver de primera mano cómo evolucionó.- dijo Elsa. -Era casi como ... estuviera vivo.

Donnie se quedó mirando la cabeza de Cabeza Metálica mientras permanecía de pie, todavía incapaz de comprender realmente todo. ¿Cómo podía su IA ser tan fuerte que daría Cabeza Metálica capacidad de sentir? No tiene sentido. Donnie sabía que no había tenido la intención, pero tal vez él realmente dio Cabeza Metálica una oportunidad de convertirse en un ser vivo.

-Donnie, lamento lo de Cabeza Metálica.- dijo Mikey. -No me importo tanto que sujetara mi cara. Tenia manos suaves ... para ser robot.

-Gracias, Mikey.- Donnie sonrió.

-¿Crees que podrás hacer otro Cabeza Metálica?- preguntó Leo.

Donnie volvió solemne de nuevo, mirando a lo único que quedaba del primer Cabeza Metálica. -Tal vez lo haga. Algún día.

En el fondo, Elsa sabía que no podría reemplazar el original.


	39. De Humanos a Ratas

_'¿Debería preguntar?'_

Elsa había pasado por algunos ejercicios de entrenamiento bastante interesantes en el pasado. Pero esto encabezó las listas.

-No lo sé, Sensei.- Leo dijo finalmente. -Esto no me parece justo.

No parecía justo para Mikey, Raph, Donnie, Elsa tampoco, que estaban sentados a un lado y vieron como Splinter ato una venda alrededor de sus ojos.

-Te aseguro que no lo es.- Splinter le dijo a su hijo mayor. Los Ninjas estaban un poco confundidos por todo. ¿Cómo podría Splinter y Leo entrenar si uno de ellos no podía ver nada? Sin embargo, Leo sacó una de sus katanas y ya estaba preparado para la batalla. Leo se lanzó, balanceando su katana.

Él golpeó el aire, y luego el tatami, mientras que Splinter fácilmente esquivó a su alrededor y terminó detrás de la tortuga. Los otros inmediato comenzaron a reírse y reírse. Leo frunció el ceño, de pie y sacando su segundo katana. Él y Splinter caminaban en círculos entre sí.

-Pelear a ciegas es más que agudizar tus sentidos.- Splinter dijo, retorciéndose las orejas al escuchar cuando Leo hizo unos movimiento. -Se trata de percepción y crear una ilusión de control.- Leo se lanzó de nuevo, pero Splinter se echó hacia atrás para esquivar los golpes de la katana, y él eludió fácilmente cada uno de los ataques de Leo. -Puedes creer que tienes el control de la situación.- Esquivó un poco más antes de agarrar la muñeca de Leo. -No lo tienes .

Elsa, y el resto de las tortugas hizo una mueca cuando Splinter sin esfuerzo venció a Leo lanzandolo al suelo, estando totalmente vendado.

-Bueno, eso va a doler mañana.- Elsa rió.

Los hermanos de Leo casi rompieron sus entrañas de tanto reír. -¡Alguien necesita una ducha!- Mikey rió.

-¿A qué te sabe el piso bobo-nardo? - Raph interrumpió.

En un instante, Splinter apareció detrás de sus hijos y los golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de la katana de Leo, todo en un solo movimiento fluido. Las tres tortugas aullaron de dolor.

-Es muy fácil criticar desde afuera.- Splinter dijo.

-En serio, hermanos, aprenden un poco de gracia y humildad.- Elsa suspiro. -No somos animales salvajes.

-Pero nosotros somos animales.- Mikey se encogió de hombros.

-Palabra clave 'salvaje'.- Elsa le recordó.

-El ... ..Tortugas!- rasposa voz gruñendo de Splinter hizo que todos se voltearan, y Splinter de repente se dio la vuelta. Él levantó la katana que mantuvo alta, con la intención explícita de golpear a sus hijos. -¡Ustedes van a...!

-Padre, espera!- Elsa gritó, saltando entre Splinter y los chicos. Ella sacó su espada para bloquear la el ataque, pero se dio cuenta de algo: los ojos rojos de Splinter.

Tan pronto como llegó, se fue, y los ojos de Splinter volvieron a la normalidad. Parecía que sólo se dan cuenta lo que pasó, y dejó caer rápidamente la espada de Leo. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de distancia, pero luego cayó de rodillas con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Maestro Splinter, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Leo preguntó preocupado.

-Lo lamento, hijos mios.- Splinter suspiró, sonando repentinamente agotado. -Esto ... Esto está mal ... ..Debo debe meditar. Tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento .-

Los Ninjas sabían mejor que argumentar, por lo que volvieron y salieron del dojo. -¿A que se debió todo eso?- Elsa susurró una vez que salieron de la zona de entrenamiento.

-No sé. No creo que quiero saber.- Raph dijo, dejándose caer en una silla pelotita.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer en el retro-mutágeno, de todos modos.- Donnie se encogió de hombros que iba de camino a su laboratorio.

-Y es hora de la merienda para mí! Abril me trajo el helado ayer! Whoo-hoo!- Mikey corrió a la cocina.

-Si haces un lío en la cocina, Miguel Ángel, te haré limpiar con la lengua!- Elsa rompió.

-¡Seré cuidadoso!- Mikey desde la cocina.

Elsa puso los ojos con una sonrisa. Ella, Leo, y se unió a Raph en el pozo, encendieron el televisor. Elsa se acercó más a Leo. -Entonces, ¿Qué crees que le pasó a mi padre?- preguntó Elsa. -Quiero decir, la ultima vez que lo así fue...

-Cuando el Rey Rata trató de tomar el control de él.- Leo termino.

-Pero mi padre lo derrotó.- dijo Elsa. -¿Por qué el Rey Rata tratar de tomar el control de él de nuevo?

-Tal vez se hacía más fuerte.- dijo Leo. -Pero Splinter es fuerte también. Él puede manejarlo.

-Si este es realmente el trabajo de ese Rey.- Raph señaló. -No sabemos a ciencia cierta que es él.

Elsa mirada hacia el dojo. -Bueno, vamos a darle tiempo a mi padre de averiguarlo.- Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo y se establecieron.

* * *

Splinter puso toda su atención en su meditación, en un intento de conseguir algo parecido a la paz. Lo que ocurrió durante el entrenamiento le había sacudido. Podría haber jurado que oyó ... .que vio ...

No. Eso no es posible. Splinter aseguró a sí mismo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Allí estaba otra vez!

El enfoque de Splinter se rompió y cayó hacia delante, justo logrando atrapar a sí mismo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, pero encontró el área en torno a él de repente negro como la noche. -No. Yo te derrotado. Y te fuiste!- Tenía que escapar. Lejos de ese hombre que casi mató a sus hijos. Así que corrió. No sabía a dónde fue en este vasto, oscuro vacío, pero con tal de que estaba muy lejos de él, no le importaba.

-Yo jamas me iré.- Su voz llegó de todas partes. -Vivo, por que tu vives.

Splinter se detuvo en seco, agarrándose la cabeza. -¡Sal de mi mente!

-Estoy mas allá de tu mente. Estoy dentro de tu alma. Le entregaras todo a tu rey. A tu Rey Rata!

Splinter trató desesperadamente de volver a caer en el estado de meditación, donde podría refugiarse de este loco. -¡Tu no me puedes controlar!

-Ya tengo, por lo que he venido.

Splinter abrió los ojos, respirando suavemente, y vio la foto de su familia delante de él. Odiaba la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era irregular. Pero no podía negar.

El Rey Rata había regresado.

Agarrándose la cabeza en una mano, Splinter cayó de rodillas en la derrota.

Una mano le tocó el hombro.

Asustado, Splinter de repente se dio la vuelta, moviendo una mano y golpeando su posible atacante.

-¡AY!- Elsa gritó, apretando su mejilla, donde Splinter la golpeó. -Caray! Abofeteas duro!

Los ojos de Splinter se agrandaron cuando vio lo que había hecho. -Elsa! ... Y-Yo lo lamento ….

-No, no.- Elsa aseguró, frotándose la mejilla. -Está bien. No debí haberte sorprendido. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.-

-Estoy bien.- Splinter aseguró. -Pero, ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Elsa sintió algo húmedo en su mano, y miraba a su palma de la mano para ver que se tiñeron con su sangre. Splinter le había arañado. Pero ella fue rápido para atrapar la mirada en el rostro del maestro rata. -Está bien, Padre. De verdad, estoy bien.

Splinter se quedó mirando el suelo, con las orejas pegadas en su cráneo y sus puños cerrados herméticamente. -Lo lamento de verdad.

-Te lo dije, estoy bien.- Elsa aseguró. -Pero ... ..Yo podría decir que tu no lo estas. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No es algo que tienes que estar preocupada.- Splinter dijo, alejándose de Elsa.

El Kunoichi frunció el ceño, con un suspiro. -Bueno, hazme saber si puedo ayudar.- Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió desde el dojo, aunque de mala gana. Odiaba que su Padre actuara de esta manera. Por supuesto, ella era culpable de lo mismo de vez en cuando. Pero Splinter es el maestro del clan Hamato. Si algo estaba mal con él, que es lo que harían sus alumnos?

Elsa entró en la cocina para ver los otros se habían reunido en el interior, incluyendo Abril y Casey. Mikey se paró frente a la nevera, casi a la defensiva. -Hola chicos.- Elsa saludó.

-Hey Elsa.- Casey hizo un gesto.

-¿Que le pasó a tu cara?- preguntó Abril.

Elsa tocó los arañazos en la mejilla. -Oh, yo ... .tuve un pequeño percance ... con mi Katana.

-Voy a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Donnie ofreció, a pie de uno de los armarios.

-Gracias. Por ahora, creo que sólo necesito un poco de hielo.- Elsa se movió hacia el congelador, pero Mikey consiguió rápidamente en su camino. -Vamos, Mikey. No quiero que ésto se hinche y no estoy de humor para usar mis poderes.

-Está bien que se hinche! Es bueno! Está todo bien!- Mikey dijo apresuradamente.

Elsa levantó una ceja. -Está bien, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Uh ... nada?- Mikey sonrió tímidamente.

Elsa frunció el ceño. -Mikey, si no te mueves, juro que te lanzare lejos del refrigerador.

Mikey se burló desafiante. -Me gustaría verte intentarlo...- Gritó de sorpresa cuando Elsa agarró su muñeca y lo tiró por encima del hombro, ella envío a a tortuga más pequeña fuera de la cocina.

-¡Te amo!- Elsa llamo. Alcanzó el congelador de nuevo, pero todos se subieron al grito de terror de Mikey. Ellos iban de la cocina para ver que Mikey aparentemente se había estrellado a la derecha en la Splinter. Pero ahora, el maestro de la rata se puso de pie mientras mantiene Mikey por el tobillo, lanzando un silbido amenazador.

Los ojos de Splinter estaban rojos una vez más.

-Chicos!- Mikey gimió. -Sensei se volvió loco!

-Sensei!- gritó Leo.

Splinter de repente tiró a Mikey hacia Leo, el envío de los dos al suelo. Se lanzó, pero sus hijos y estudiantes se retiró de nuevo en la cocina. -¡No otra vez!- Elsa exigió, mirando en estado de shock como Splinter fue a cuatro patas y entre dientes amenazadoramente. Todo el mundo esquivó como Splinter de repente comenzó a perseguir a Mikey por todo alrededor de la cocina.

Casey se sumergió debajo de una mesa, su fobia rata dio una patada a toda marcha. -Esto no ayuda a superar mi fobia a las ratas.

Mikey tropezó de repente a golpear la pared. Cuando alzó la vista, Splinter estaba de pie en la mesa y miró hacia abajo a él como un depredador a punto de saltar. Leo, Raph, Donnie, y Abril de repente saltaron a la acción, golpeando a Splinter hacua abajo y tratando de detenerlo. Pero el maestro de la rata goleó con ferocidad y era fácilmente capaz de eliminarlos. Se lanzó para el objetivo más cercano, lo cual pasó a ser Raph este momento, pero Elsa intervino y golpeó a Splinter en la cabeza con una escoba.

-¡Lo siento!- Elsa hizo una mueca. Splinter no parecía a la mente. Se lanzó por su lado, esquivando sus ataques y agachándose detrás de ella. Para sorpresa de todos, Splinter luego pegó sus dientes en el tobillo de Elsa. Ella gritó de dolor, golpeando el hocico con la escoba. Pero Splinter todavía no la soltó hasta que ella le lanzo una ráfaga de hielo y luego lo derribó. El resto de los Ninjas siguió, mirando en estado de shock al ver a Splinter y Elsa dando vueltas entre sí.

-No le hagas daño, Elsa!- Leo llama.

-No lo haré.- Elsa aseguró. Splinter se lanzó a por ella, pero se encontró con él a mitad de camino. La lucha que siguió sólo puede ser descrito como vicioso. Ninguno de los Ninjas sabía qué hacer. Si intentaban separarlos, uno de ellos sería gravemente heridos

Elsa saltó sobre la espalda y le encajo las uñas en el hombro, no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño serio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para someterlo. Splinter gruñó de dolor, y luego agarró Elsa por su brazo y la arrojó a un lado. Elsa aterrizó en sus pies, respirando con dificultad.

Splinter de pronto se enderezó y habló. Pero la voz que sale de su boca sonaba muy poco parecida a la suya. -Vine por lo que es mío . Pronto, Nueva York y el mundo será mío!

De repente, la luz se apagó en los ojos de Splinter, y él se derrumbó de agotamiento. Al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad, todo el mundo se sentía seguro de reunirse alrededor.

-Sensei, ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Leo / exigió.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Elsa exigió en un tono más bien de pánico.

-¿Que le pasó?- preguntó Abril.

Splinter temblando empujó a sí mismo en posición vertical. Sus orejas eran planas y sus ojos dolidos. -El Rey Rata ha regresado.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron. Elsa recordó la última vez que el Rey Rata ataco. De inmediato se hizo cargo. -Que alguien traiga la noticia en, pronto!- ella ordeno. -Si ataca la ciudad, lo necesitamos saber!

Donnie corrió a la TV y la encendió, pasando las estaciones de noticias. Elsa ayudó a Splinter a ponerse de pie.

-Hija miá ... ..tienes las uñas sorprendentemente fuertes.- Splinter señaló con cansancio. Elsa sonrió tímidamente, escondiendo sus manos.

-Chicos! Miren esto!- gritó Donnie.

-Oh, esto no puede ser bueno.- Mikey se quejó. Todos se reunieron alrededor del televisor.

-Les habla Joan Grody desde la calle Blíster donde ratas gigantes han salido de las alcantarillas . Estos agresivos roedores están secuestrando a la gente en esta edición de Grody al máximo!

La reportera gritó cuando una manada de ratas más pequeñas se llena encima de ella. En el fondo, los Ninjas podían ver gigantes, ratas monstruosas atacando a la gente en las calles lluviosas de la ciudad

-Ratas gigantes.- Casey gimió. -Ratas ... gigantes ... ..

-Tal vez esta vez debas quedarte en casa.- Abril sugirió.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda Sensei.- dijo Leo. -La última vez acabo con ese malvado de un golpe!

-Esa vez fue diferente, Leonardo.- Splinter contrarresto. -El rey rata se ha vuelto muy diferente. No es que tema por mí ... Temo a lo que podría... Obligarme... A hacer .

-Padre, puedo ayudar.- Elsa se ofreció.-Voy a permanecer aquí contigo en caso de que el Rey Rata trate de controlarte de nuevo. Estoy segura de que puedo manejar la situación si eso llegara a pasar.

-Vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda allí.- Leo le recordó a la niña.

-¿Y si la lucha en la superficie es sólo una distracción?- Elsa sugirió. -¿Qué pasaría si todos nos vamos, y el Rey Rata vuelve por mi padre? Yo no correré ese riesgo.

-Ella tiene un punto, no.- Dijo Raphael.

-Entonces, ¿Qué están esperando? Vayan!- Elsa mando. -Hay gente allá arriba que necesitan su ayuda!-

-Ya oyeron a la dama! ¡Andando!- Mikey instó.

* * *

Mientras que las Tortugas, Abril y Casey fueron a la superficie, Splinter se retiró al dojo para meditar y es de esperar mantener el Rey Rata de distancia. Elsa le dio su espacio, vio la televisión mientras mantenía sus oídos abiertos por si necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Mi padre estará bien?- Elsa se preguntó finalmente. Miro hacia el dijo. -Solo espero que sí.

Mientras tanto, Splinter hizo todo lo posible para centrarse en su meditación. Pero podía sentir el Rey Rata constantemente tratando de llegar a él, para controlarlo. Así que Splinter se centró en sus estudiantes, sus hijos. No podía permitir que el Rey Rata lo valla a controlar de nuevo, para que no perjudique aquellos que amaba .

De repente, las imágenes cruzaron los ojos de Splinter. Nueva York era un caos como monstruos de ratas causaron caos general en las calles, lluvia de tormenta. Parecía estar mirando a los ojos de uno de los monstruos de rata, persiguiendo a un ser humano por las calles de Nueva York. Pero cuando el monstruo de rata echó un vistazo a un auto cerca, Splinter vio su propio reflejo en la puerta.

-Deja de resistirte, hermano. Hay lugar para ti en mi mundo nuevo.

-¡No!- Splinter gritó, agarrándose el cráneo. -¡Sal de mi cabeza!

-Ya no importa. Tu ya me perteneces. Pero aun no lo sabes.

-Padre.

Splinter abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver a Elsa frente a él. -Elsa ... ..alejate ...

-No. Tienes que escucharme.- Elsa se puso en cuclillas para estar más a la altura de los ojos Splinter. -No escuches nada de lo que dice. No te puede controlar sólo porque eres parte rata. En tu corazón, tu sigues siendo Hamato Yoshi. Eres un maestro de Ninjutsu. Eres un padre. El Rey Rata es un idiota que lleva alimañas monstruosas Pero tu tienes algo que es realmente vale la pena luchar:. Tus hijos! Los chicos, abril, Casey, todos nosotros, confiamos en ti y te amamos, yo te amo!

Los ojos de Splinter de repente adquirieron un brillo rojo, y la voz del Rey Rata procedían de él. -¿De verdad? ¿De verdad se preocupa por ellos, Splinter? ¿No recuerdas lo que hizo esta niña?- Splinter vio más imágenes, esta vez de rascarse él, Elsa y, posteriormente, mordiéndose. -Te hace daño. No le importa!

-¡Basta!- Elsa agarró los hombros de Splinter y lo sacudió un poco. -No le hagas caso!

-El me pertenece, querida.- La voz del Rey Rata todavía provenía de Splinter, a pesar de sus intentos por detenerlo. -Soy su rey. El Rey Rata!

-No eres un rey!- Elsa gruñó. -Solo eres un saco de basura!

De repente, los ojos de la Splinter quedaron envueltos por completo en un resplandor rojo. Agarró a Elsa por el cuello y se dio la vuelta, sujetándola al árbol. Elsa luchaba por respirar, arañando la pata de Splinter y lo miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos mientras levantaba su conjunto libre de las garras.

A continuación, el brillo desapareció, y Splinter se dio cuenta de lo que pasó. Libero rápidamente a Elsa y saltó hacia atrás. Elsa choco con el suelo, tosiendo y jadeando. Se frotó el dolor de la garganta, mirando a su Padre y jadeo en voz baja. Splinter le devolvió la mirada, horrorizado por lo que casi lo hizo.

No, lo que el Rey Rata casi lo obligó a hacerlo.

Splinter se acercó a Elsa, pero ella se estremeció involuntariamente. Splinter se congeló, con las orejas caídas, y se volvió a retirarse a su habitación. La cabeza de Elsa se sumergio, y caminaba lentamente desde el dojo. Temblaba mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, deslizándose por el suelo.

Elsa suspiro temblorosa. -Papi...

* * *

Las cosas sólo fueron de mal en peor. Cuando los otros regresaron de su lucha en la superficie, informó Leo con tristeza que Casey fue tomadopor las ratas. Al tratar de averiguar un plan, Splinter salió del dojo. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que su señor hablara.

-El Rey Rata penetro en mi mente para saber que me hacía especia .- Splinter explicó. -Con ese conocimiento creara un ejército de hombres ratas.

-Hay que detenerlo, Sensei!- Raph instó, poniéndose de pie.

-Ya te lo dije, es demasiado poderoso!- Splinter se rompió. Miró a Elsa. -Incluso para mí.

Elsa frunció el ceño y también se puso de pie. -Yo no creo eso. Tu puedes encontrar una manera de ser más astuto. Es engreído y arrogante. No debería ser tan difícil.

-Maestro Splinter, ahora es cuando más necesitamos de su ayuda .- Leo agregó.

Splinter dio el golpe final de baston en el suelo, haciéndose eco del auge de silenciar a sus estudiantes. -¡Ya basta! ¡No los volveré a poner en peligro otra vez! Ya he causado bastante daño!- Miró a Elsa de nuevo, tal vez inconscientemente, y se volvió a alejarse.

-Lo necesitamos, Sensei .- Abril se declaró. -Lo necesitamos y también Casey!

Splinter gruñó un poco, pero continuó y desapareció en el dojo.

-Con o sin mi Padre, tenemos que hacer algo.- Elsa instó. -El Rey Rata debe ser detenido inmediatamente o todo acabara.

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza, y cada uno de ellos corrió a prepararse para la batalla. Ellos se abastecieron de bombas de humo, comprobaron sus armas, y se aseguraron que su equipo era seguro. Mikey desapareció misteriosamente en la cocina y regresó con un pequeño refrigerador. Elsa se puso su ropa de Kunoichi, inspecciono su Katana. Después de asegurarse de que estaba lista, se envía una oración a sus antepasados, ya que sus padre le instruyó a hacer eso antes de cada batalla.

Pondría fin a esto, esta noche.

* * *

La institución de Elsa les permitió encontrar la guarida del Rey Rata. Ella fácilmente podría rastrear el olor monstruo de rata que llevó a los Ninjas a la guarida del Rey Rata. Ratas monstruo muelen sobre la zona. Las jaulas colgadas en cadenas unidas al techo llevan a cabo los seres humanos capturados en el ataque. El Rey Rata parecía estar teniendo una conversación con una rata blanca en el hombro, hablando del suero que él creó.

-Hay Casey!- Abril susurró. -Está vivo! Y Irma?

-Los humanos no deben vernos Abril.-. dijo Donnie. -Tú debes liberarlos .- Abril hizo un gesto de comprensión. Cuanto mayor sea el tortugas podrían permanecer oculto, el mejor, incluso después de un ataque de ratas gigantes.

Leo sintió una mano en su hombro, y todo el mundo parecía ver una cara familiar. -Sensei?- Leo respiró.

-Ya es hora de descoronar al Rey Rata.- Splinter dijo, determinado.

Leo sonrió ampliamente. -Sabía que no nos defraudaría!

Splinter dio a su hijo mayor una mirada mortalmente seria. -Sí pierdo el control, hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Leo y los demás rezaban no tener que llegar a eso. En última instancia, Elsa probablemente tenía la mejor oportunidad de luchar contra Splinter, pero lo que si tenían que ir tan lejos como para matarlo?

Mikey sonrió, abrazando la nevera que había traído. -No pasara nada. Porque tengo mi arma súper secreta.

El grupo de Ninjas se dividió, en silencio difundir por toda la habitación para comenzar su ataque. Se deslizaron pasado que guarda ratas monstruo con facilidad. Elsa se trasladó más cerca al Rey Rata, preparando a sí misma en caso de que tratar de controlar Splinter de nuevo. Abril encontró la cuerda que contenía todas las jaulas en el aire. Leo se colocó en un balcón, preparando un cuchillo de lanzamiento para destruir el suero en la mano del rey de la rata. Leo levantó el cuchillo ... ..

... ..y Splinter agarró de pronto su muñeca.

Leo miró hacia atrás y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a los ojos rojos de Splinter. El Rey Rata rió, al parecer victorioso. Splinter parpadeo, el enrojecimiento estaba desapareciendo, y vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡No!- Splinter gruñó. -¡Sal de aqui!

-Ya eres mío, Splinter.- dijo el Rey Rata. Los ojos de Splinter quedaron envueltos totalmente en el brillo rojo.

Elsa hizo su movimiento, saltando arriba y trabajo a la cuerda por el Rey Rata. Pero la rata blanca en el hombro, Aristóteles, de repente dio un salto y aterrizó en la máscara de Elsa. Aristóteles se subió al casco de Elsa, lo que la hizo gritar como ella tiró el casco y la máscara de encima. Ella sacó su espada y se lanzó a por el Rey Rata de nuevo, pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera golpear. Utilizó su mano libre para arrebatar una placa de Petri de mutágeno y la estrelló en la frente de Elsa. Había muy poco mutágeno en el plato, pero la sensación de ardor causada otro grito, esta vez de dolor de rasgar libre de la garganta de Elsa. Se dejó caer de rodillas.

-Elsa!- Leo grito.

-Destruye a tus hijos! Uno por uno!- El Rey Rata ordenó a Splinter.

Leo sintió a Splinter torcer su brazo alrededor, y terminó en la espalda. Splinter trató de empujar el cuchillo hacia Leo, pero la tortuga de rayas azules empujó desesperadamente lejos de distancia. El brillo rojo en los ojos de Splinter lo asustó mucho, y sabía que era Splinter en última instancia, más fuerte que él. El moriría a menos que alguien le ayudara.

-Olvídalo, Rey Rata!- gritó Mikey. De repente lanzó el enfriador que ocupó la derecha hacia el Rey Rata. -Oh, sí! Gatito Helado al ataque!

El Rey Rata, no sabía qué esperar, pero desde luego no vio un gato hecho de helado que venía hacia él. Gritó de dolor cuando el felino frío cayó sobre él, arañando y mordiendole la cabeza. Los otros Ninjas se quedó mirando en estado de shock en este napolitano mutante gato helados, sin saber qué hacer con él. Pero la distracción rompió la bodega del Rey Rata en Splinter, y él salió de su trance.

-¿Ese es el gato de Abril? - Donnie preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Mikey dijo rápidamente.

Splinter saltó en el aire, el objetivo de la plataforma en la que el Rey Rata y Elsa encontraban. Raph fue al lado de Elsa, pero la Kunoichi parecía recuperarse de su dolor. Gatito Helado se cayó de los hombros del Rey Rata, silbando y aullando como el aspirante a rey salió disparado. El Rey Rata saltó en un tubo redondo en la pared, sentado en una silla en el interior como Aristóteles se escurrió de nuevo a su hombro.

-¡Destruyanlos!- el Rey Rata ordenó que la silla cayó y se lo llevó con él. Splinter se precipitó tras él.

-Elsa, no vengas!- Splinter ordenó. El saltó por el agujero a la caza del Rey Rata.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa?- Mikey llamo.

Elsa se paró, poniendo su casco y la máscara de nuevo. -Apuestalo. Vamos a terminar esto!

* * *

La lucha en la guarida del Rey Rata iba sorprendentemente bien. Mikey utiliza un poco de queso para burlarse de una rata y luego pinchar repetidamente. Leo y Raph asociaron a un monstruo rata para empujarla sobre el borde de un balcón. Abril tiró de una palanca que dejó caer la jaula que contenía Casey e Irma, el impacto golpeando la puerta abierta. Abril reclutó a su amiga Irma para ayudar con el resto de las jaulas, y los cautivos humanos aterrados corrieron por sus vidas. Donnie casi terminó en las aspas de un ventilador tenía Mikey no lo cogió

Leo y Elsa terminaron el regreso a la cáscara, la lucha contra un monstruo de ratas cada uno. -¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- preguntó Leo.

-Bueno, yo no me eh transformado en un monstruo de rata, así que creo que estoy bien.- Elsa replicó, esquivando las garras del monstruo rata con su espada. -Encárguense de esto! Yo ayudare a mi padre!

-¡Bien!- Leo asintió pero luego analizo lo que dijo al final. -Espera Elsa! Splinter dijo que no...!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Elsa ya había saltado por el agujero por donde Splinter y el Rey Rata se habían ido.

* * *

La persecución después de que el Rey Rata llevó a Splinter profundamente en las alcantarillas, en una zona que parecía una reminiscencia de una, la ciudad en ruinas abandonadas. El Rey Rata saltó a través de columnas de rocas y salientes de edad, Splinter y Elsa a unos metros justo detrás de él. El Rey Rata convocó a una cascada de ratas, usándolos para subir a una cornisa superior. Splinter saltó tras él, clavando sus garras en el lado de la pared del acantilado. Pero el Rey Rata envió más ratas, forzando a Splinter a caer a maneras antes de que pudiera coger un tubo y detenerse.

-¡Padre!- Elsa aulló con pánico

Splinter fulminó con la mirada el Rey Rata en retirada, y vio que Elsa salto después de él. -Elsa, espera! Tenemos que trabajar juntos!- Pero ya sea que Elsa lo escuchó o no lo escuchó. Splinter se dio cuenta entonces de que los instintos de Elsa probablemente estaban asumiendo el control por ahora. No veía al Rey Rata, como se acaba de un enemigo; él era la presa. Pero si ella no podía vencerlo, el Rey Rata podría escapar. Splinter gruñó. -No ... ¡No vas a escapar esta vez!

Splinter se arrastró hacia arriba, clavando sus garras en la pared y escalar hacia arriba para alcanzar la repisa.

Elsa encontró al Rey Rata, apoyado contra una pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento. -Parece que el imperio ha caído, oh rey.

A través de los ojos de Aristóteles, el Rey Rata podía ver a Elsa que se aproximo. -¿Crees que eres fuerte, niña?- el Rey Rata escupió. -Puedes derrotar a mis hermanos, pero no me puedes derrotar.

Elsa se lanzó, pero el Rey Rata esquivó cada uno de sus ataques. Se las arregló para dejar cortes en la chaqueta y los brazos, pero hizo poco para detenerlo. A continuación, en una de sus embestidas, el Rey Rata hizo a un lado y golpeó la cara de Elsa. Antes de que pudiera levantarse de nuevo, él la agarró por el cuello y la empujó contra una pared.

-Lo ves, Aristóteles?- el Rey Rata burló como Elsa tuvo problemas en su alcance. -Incluso una humana cae por mi poder!

-¡Déjala ir!

Aristóteles se volvió, y él y el Rey Rata pudo ver a Splinter acercarse a ellos. El Rey Rata solto a Elsa, que cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser. El Rey Rata trató de recuperar el control de Splinter, pero por alguna razón no parece funcionar. Splinter se lanzó hacia él, pero el Rey Rata, se agachó y esquivó los ataques aunque torpemente. Incluso si él no era un artista marcial, el Rey Rata todavía podía ver los ataques de Splinter que entra por Aristóteles. Incluso logró repetir el paso lateral de antes, y aterrizó un golpe especialmente duro para el estómago de Splinter. El viento fue eliminado del maestro rata, y se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Elsa miraba en estado de shock, y luego se escurrió hacia el lado de Splinter.

-Eso es.- El Rey Rata gruñó. -Inclínate ante tu Maestro Rata! ¡Conozco todo los movimientos que vas a hacer!

Elsa trasladó a atacar, pero Splinter la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás. -Así que ... ..- Splinter sonrió. -¿Aun crees que tienes control de la situación? - Se lanzó una vez más, esta vez no con el objetivo para el Rey Rata. En su lugar, llamó a Aristóteles limpia del hombro de su amo, el envío de la rata blanca cayendo en la oscuridad.

-¡Aristóteles!- El Rey Rata gritó. Él gruñó con frustración, arrancando las vendas de los ojos. -¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho! Puedo ver a través de tus ojos!

Elsa notó como Splinter con calma, saco una tira de tela de la manga, y ella dio un paso atrás con prudencia. Esta era la batalla, de su Padre, necesaria para terminar. El Rey Rata jadeó con horror cuando se dio cuenta de que Splinter iba a vendar los ojos a sí mismo.

-¿Que tal ahora?- Splinter preguntó, ahora completamente ciego y contando sólo con sus otros sentidos.

El Rey Rata, también, estaba completamente ciego ahora. Desde su mutación, sólo pudo nunca ver las cosas a través de los ojos de las ratas. Pero no había otras ratas cerca de él, excepto Splinter. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-El control es una ilusión.- dijo Splinter.

El Rey Rata volvió a golpear, pero golpeó solamente el aire. Splinter aterrizó hacia abajo, unos golpes fuertes precisas. -¿Dónde estás?- gritó el Rey Rata.

-Puede cegarte más que la capacidad de ver puede .- Dijo Splinter. -Puede..- Él esquivó fácilmente próxima tentativa de golpe del Rey Rata, y el Rey Rata cayó en la oscuridad como Aristóteles. -Lanzarte al precipicio.- Se volvió y arrancó la venda libre de sus ojos. -Adiós, mi rey.

Elsa llegó al lado de Splinter. -Lamento desobedecerte.

-No tienes por que disculparte.- Splinter aseguró. -Solo seguías tu instinto.- Él puso una mano en su hombro. -Pero la próxima vez, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Elsa sonrió y se abrazó a Splinter. La rata se rió cuando regresó el abrazo de su hija mas pequeña.


	40. El Larvamoto Parte 1

Una noche normal de patrullar para los Ninjas del clan Hamato. Esta noche, eran sólo las tortugas y Elsa corriendo por los tejados. Las cosas realmente habían sido bastante tranquila últimamente. Después de derrotar al Rey Rata, que no parece ser mucho que hacer en las noches de patrulla, excepto cuidado con el delincuente ocasional en un callejón. Incluso el Kraang estaba tranquilo. Por supuesto, esto hizo que los Ninjas tanto agradecido y cautelosos: agradecido para un poco de descanso, pero cautelosos en caso de una sorpresa.

El quinteto se detuvo repentinamente cuando Leo llamo. -Alto Ninjas! Algo me dice, que no estamos solos.

-Yo también lo siento.- Elsa acordó, su mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Tienen razón. Hay un espía en potencia.- Mikey volvió hacia una ardilla cerca, haciendo que Elsa se preguntara si hablaba en serio o estaba tratando de ser sarcástico (ni eran realmente su punto fuerte). La ardilla se alejó corriendo.

Donnie hizo callar a todos. -Crei escuchar..

-Pie Ataquen!

Eran Karai, Kenneth y el Clan del pie.

'_Oh genial_' pensó Elsa, su vista clavada en Kenneth.

El Pie se lanzo contra ellos, Mikey volvió hacia Rahzar, el perro mutante se lanzo hacia el, Mikey cayo de espalda como Rahzar se puso de pie frente a el. Raph apuñalo a varios Robopies con su Sai, Leo bloqueo con sus Katanas los ataques de los robots, Elsa lanzo su Tessen rebanando a dos Robopies y el arma volvió a su mano y con un grito de guerra corrió directo hacia los robots .

-¡No te me acerques Rahzar!- Mikey aulló sosteniendo a Rahzar quien trataba de morderlo.

Rahzar gruño antes de ser golpeado por el Bo de Donnie que lo lanzo lejos de la tortuga de mascara naranja. Donnie y Mikey chocaron los puños amistosamente, Rahzar gruño y envió sus garras afiladas directo hacia las tortugas mas jóvenes. -Cuidado!- Mikey saco sus Nunchakus y desvio las garras de Rahzar. Kenneth desvaino un Ninjatō y lo balanceo entre sus manos, Karai imito su acción sacando su Shikomizue, tanto Kunoichi como Ninja del Pie saltaron de una terraza quedando frente a Raph, Elsa y Leo.

-Acabemos con ellos, de una vez por todas!- Raph llamo, no pudo dar un paso ya que tuvo que bloquear el Shikomizue de Kenneth con su Sai y fue derribado de un patada en el caparazón por un Robopies, Raphael logro quedar de pie pero el robot lo persiguió.

Elsa dirigió un golpe que Kenneth logro esquivar fácilmente, el Ninja del Pie arremetió contra la Kunoichi Hamato, la Katana y el Shikomizue chocaron entre si, los jóvenes se miraron cara a cara.

'Como la ultima vez..'

-Esto ya se esta haciendo costumbre Kenneth.- Elsa dijo entre dientes.

Kenneth sonrió incredulidad. -No me digas que no te agrada, Elsa.-

Elsa rió con burla un poco, la chica forzó el bloqueo hacia abajo y salto por encima de Kenneth, aterrizando de cuclillas detrás del Ninja del Pie, este volteo a verla con una sonrisa sorprendida. Elsa se puso de pie y le mando una mirada

-En definitiva, no me agrada.- Elsa dijo y lo señalo con su Katana. -¿Te digo las razones? Somos enemigos, me coqueteas en cada encuentro que tenemos, finges no ser leal a Destructor, hiciste que les escondiera secretos a las Tortugas.- Ella enumero con los dedos de su mano libre. -¿Te parece si continuo niño?-

-¿Y las Tortugas estarían de acuerdo con nuestra pequeña neutralidad?- Kenneth pregunto.

-Ellos con unos testarudos, infantiles sin remedio.- Elsa admitió rodando los ojos. -Me vuelven loca.-

Kenneth se acerco rápidamente a Elsa con su Shikomizue y Elsa bloqueo su ataque, salto hacia atrás y pateo a Kenneth en el estomago. El joven aterrizo a unos centímetros de ella. Elsa empezó a darse cuenta que podía hablar con Kenneth para acercarse a Karai con la intención de revelarle la verdad y reunir a su hermana con su Padre. Y si Kenneth en realidad no le era tan leal al Clan del Pie como el decía, tenia una oportunidad de lograr que el se uniera a ella y formaran una alianza. Pero...¿Y si sucedía de igual manera de como le sucedió a Leo? Elsa no estaba segura si confiar en el o no, aunque ella era muy precavida y sabia cuando alguien estaba mintiendo o no, Kenneth no había tenido ni una pizca de mentira cuando ambos hablaron hace tiempo.

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar, tanto que Elsa se desplomó cuando ella se cayo de la azotea. Los temblores violentos continuaron derribandola cada vez que ella intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Los demás detuvieron su batalla como trataban de mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Terremoto!- Mikey advirtió.

-¿En Nueva York?- Rahzar cuestiono confundido.

Kenneth trato de mantenerse de pie hasta que escucho un crujido, el Ninja alzo la mirada para ver como una torre de ladrillos estaba punto de derrumbarse encima de Elsa. Los demás Ninjas también vieron eso y guardaron sus armas.

-¡Elsa cuidado!- Leo grito guardando sus Katanas.

Elsa volteo rápidamente confundida y ahogo un grito al ver como ladrillos comenzaron a caer alrededor de ella y la torre se derribo por completo, Kenneth saco una cadena y la lanzo enrollando la cintura de Elsa, tiro de la cadena, tirando a Elsa hacia el salvándole la vida, la torre se derribo unos centímetros de la chica pero aun así unos escombros cayeran encima de Elsa.

Tan rápido como vino, el supuesto terremoto se calmó, y Elsa hizo muecas de dolor como sus hermanos corrieron hacia ella con preocupación. Karai, desde la otra torre de ladrillos, miro a Elsa con un poco de preocupación pero al observar que seguía respirando lanzo un suspiro aliviada y miro al Clan del Pie que también observaban a Elsa.

-¡Pie!- Karai grito ganándose la atención de su Clan.-¡Retirada!

Karai se retiro seguido de los demás Ninjas, Kenneth soltó la cadena que había utilizado para salvar a Elsa y se marcho rápidamente.

-¡Elsa!- Raph grito quitando los escombros.

-¡Sigan cavando!- Mikey ordeno.

Elsa tosió cuando Donnie quito un escombro de su cuerpo, la niña se incorporo con la ayuda de Leonardo y Raphael.

-Nenita...- dijo Mikey aliviado.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?- Elsa respiro adolorida.

-Fue una especie de terremoto.- dijo Donnie levantando la vista. -¿Pero que lo provoco?

-¡Hay no! ¡Se ha ido!- Leo gruño frustrado.

La tortuga mayor miro en la dirección en la que Karai y el Pie se habían marchado.

-Pude haberlo cambiado todo…. Pero ya es tarde...- bajo la mirada con tristeza.

Aunque sus hermanos no sabían de lo que Leo hablaba, su hermana si, Leo tenia la intención de revelarle a Karai la verdad pero gracias al terremoto no pudo cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

Cuando Elsa finalmente salio de su habitación, se encontró con Mikey y Raph viendo un informativo de los terremotos.

-Hola chicos.- Elsa saludó, quitándose la máscara y su casco. Se volvieron de nuevo a ella. -¿Han visto a Leo? Necesito hablar con él.

-Creo que se fue a la cocina.- dijo Mikey.

-Gracias.- Elsa se dirigió hacia la zona de la cocina.

-Realmente podríamos haber utilizado tu ayuda en la batalla si no te hubieras quedado a conversar con el niño del Pie, Elsa.- Raph la llamó.

-Hablale a la máscara.- Elsa volvió a llamar, mostrando su mascara. Leo se encontraba en la cocina, mirando a una caldera de calefacción hasta en la estufa. mirada estaba desenfocada, lo que indica que él pensó mucho acerca de algo. Elsa puso su casco y la máscara en el mostrador y se unió a Leo en la estufa. -Sabes que la olla nunca hervirá si solo la miras.

-Se trata de un hervidor de agua.- Leo dijo en una voz monótona.

-Es la misma diferencia.- Elsa se encogió de hombros.

El silencio por un momento.

-¿Cómo sabías que Karai es mi hermana?- preguntó Elsa.

-Ella mencionó algo conmigo acerca de cómo Splinter mató a su madre.- Leo explicó. -Pregunté a Splinter sobre ello, y él me dijo la verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tu lo sabes?

-Un tiempo.- dijo Elsa. -Escuche a mi Padre y debo suponer que era en ese momento que tu le preguntaste. Has intentado decirle a Karai quién es en realidad hoy.

-Pensé que podría convencerla para que se una a nosotros, y dejar a Destructor.- dijo Leo.

-Leo, tu corazón está en el lugar correcto.- Elsa suspiro. -Pero Karai no esta lista para saber quién es en realidad.

-Así que sólo vamos a dejarla con Destructor?- Leo se burló.

-¿Tienes idea como estuve cuando descubrí que Karai era Miwa? ¿Cuando en realidad sobrevivio al incendio?- Elsa le dijo. .. -Ese fue un gran shock para mí, y que venía con consecuencias físicas y mentales Karai es de esta manera demasiado profundamente, note que tenía que probarse a sí misma a Destructor, él aun me tiene algo de cariño plenamente porque eramos familia. Pensando de nuevo. que, creo que había partes de Karai que recordaban a mi Padre a mi madre, y odiaba eso.

-Entonces tenemos que liberar Karai de él.- Leo insistió en que el hervidor de agua empezó a silbar. Se vierte el agua caliente en la taza, permitiendo que la bolsa de té en el interior para empinada. -Tu tuviste una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué no puede Karai tener la misma oportunidad?

-¿Quieres un consejo?- preguntó Elsa. Leo asintió. -Consigue una nueva novia y yo me preocupo por mi hermna.

-Karai no es mi novia!- Leo bruscamente, con las mejillas ardiendo. -Mira, es posible que hayas tenido una conexión con ella solo por que son hermanas, pero he tenido que luchar con ella. Tu y yo tenemos dos perspectivas muy diferentes del carácter de Karai.

-No lo creo.- Elsa negó. -Creo que los dos sabemos de Karai bastante bien, y cada uno tiene diferentes ideas sobre cómo ayudarla.

Leo inhaló el aroma de su té y tomó un sorbo. Todavía demasiado caliente. -No quiero hacer esto sólo por ella. Es por Splinter también y por ti. Ahora que se sabe poco de su familia que aún está vivo, no se merecen tener esa parte de su vida de nuevo?

-Leo, tengo la intención de decirle a Karai la verdad algún día. Voy a reunirla con mi Padre.- Elsa aseguró. -Pero ella no está lista. Tenemos que ser suave y lento con ella, o de lo contrario el choque podría lastimar a ella como me lastimo, y aun me sigue lastimando.

Leo se frotó la taza con el pulgar. -Supongo que estas en lo correcto.

Elsa le palmeó el hombro. -Tal vez ... .vamos, que es hora de que les digamos a todos los demás lo que sabemos.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Leo.

-Sería evitar incomodidad futuro y shock.- Elsa se encogió de hombros. -Pero debemos pedirle permiso a mi Padre en primer lugar.

Leo definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con eso, y él y Elsa hicieron su camino al dojo. Splinter meditaba tranquilamente bajo el árbol. Leo y Elsa odiaban molestarlo, pero esto era importante. Así que se pusieron de rodillas delante de su Sensei, y Elsa codeaba a Leo suavemente para animarle.

-Maestro Splinter, trate de decirle a Karai que usted es su Padre.- dijo Leo.

Elsa vio que los ojos de Splinter de inmediato se abrieran, y arrojó a su hijo mayor una mirada y un gruñido. _Oh querido. _

-Creí que si lo sabia, se pasaría de nuestro lado.- Leo agregó.

-Me gustaría saber por qué no me contaste lo del secreto de Karai pero si a Leo.- Elsa elevó la voz.

Splinter se levantó y empezó a alejarse. -Hay un dicho: que si hablas de mas el Nunchaku te golpeara el rostro .

-Eso dicen en Japón?- preguntó Leo.

-Creo que si no nos acercamos a esta situación correctamente, va a dolerle a Karai en lugar de ayudarla.- dijo Elsa.

Splinter asintió, meditando la idea. -Sus corazones están en el lugar correcto. Tal vez ... ..sea hora de que sepa la verdad . Elsa, ¿Crees que podrías decirle?

-¿Quién no va a disminuir el impacto?- Dijo Elsa. -Es la forma en que lo hacemos.-

-Tal vez deban saberlo los demás, Sensei.- Leo sugirió. Splinter se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento, ponderando la idea, y finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. que llamó al resto de las tortugas y en el dojo de hablar. Los Ninjas adolescentes esperaron pacientemente a que su Sensei reuniera a sus pensamientos.

-Esto es difícil, pero es hora de que sepan la verdad.- Dijo Splinter. -La niña que creía haber perdido en el incendio Miwa… es…Karai ... .mi hija.- Splinter cerró los ojos, y las visiones de la horrible recuerdo pasó por su mente. -La furia se convirtió en llamas, y las llamas oscurecieron el mundo y en esa oscuridad Destructor se llevo a Miwa lejos de mí, creí que había muerto... pero Destructor la crío como su hija, y como una asesina del Pie.

Elsa cerro los ojos con fuerza, el sonido de llantos y gritos resonaban en su cabeza.

-No es cierto ... .No puede ser!- Donnie respiraba.

-¿Es una broma ?- Raph insistió. -Verdad, Sensei?

-Karai es nuestra hermana ?!- Mikey se quedó sin aliento. -Elsa, sabias de esto?

-¿Por que creen que habla con el niño del Pie?- Elsa señaló. -Hallaba la forma de acercarme a Karai para decirle la verdad.- Ella se calmo. -Mi hermana ..Es increíble, de verdad.

-Sensei, es nuestra enemiga.- Raph recordó. -¡Fue criada por Destructor!

-Sí, ¿Cómo confiar en ella?- Donnie estuvo de acuerdo.

Elsa les lanzo una mirada. -Karai es mi hermana, hay nobleza en ella, estoy segura. No sera difícil, especialmente si estoy allí con ella. Verdad, Padre?

-Sí.- Splinter llevó por su retrato de su familia del santuario. -.. La verdad debe conocerse ; y también será un terremoto.

* * *

Elsa volvió a su habitación, ir directamente a sus libros y sacando una variedad de papeles. Pasó a través de cada documento, el análisis de cada uno de ellos a pesar de que leer todo cien veces antes de tomar entre sus manos la foto de su madre y su hermana. La foto que iba a mostrarle y con suerte esperar a que Karai le creyera.

'Quiero hablar con ella en primer lugar, de darle calor a la idea. Pero no quiero revelar nada hasta que sepa que está lista.'

Un chirrido suave le llamó la atención, y Elsa se trasladó a la puerta secreta en su cuarto que llevó a las alcantarillas. Ella abrió la puerta y recogió la rata esperando a las afueras. 'Hola, pequeño amigo. ¿Qué tienes para mí?' le dijo tele-patéticamente.

'Movimiento en el Clan del Pie. Destructor ha vuelto '. La rata le dijo.

Elsa centró duro, y su visión se sincroniza con el amigo de la rata, muy lejos de ellos. A través de sus ojos, Elsa pudo ver la sede del Clan del Pie. Desde el punto de vista de la rata, vio a Destructor de nuevo en su trono. Elsa se desconecto de los ojos de la rata, gimiendo con ansiedad. -Gracias, amiguito. Mantenga un ojo en él.- Elsa dijo a la rata, poniéndolo hacia abajo y ver lo escabullirse. Ella cerró y cubrió la puerta, se apoyo contra ella. Desde que Falco había empujado mutágeno en su frente, descubrió que ahora tenía habilidades similares como él: sobre todo, la capacidad de comunicarse con las ratas y ver las cosas a través de sus ojos. Esto vino muy práctico cuando ella quería espiar al Clan del Pie.

Solo que ahora tenía un gran problema. Su plan original era hablar con Karai antes de que Destructor regresara. Esto iba a hacer las cosas mucho más difícil ahora que estaba de vuelta. La única alternativa que le quedaba era hablar con Kenneth y ponerlo al día con todo esto.

-Hey Elsa!- Mikey llama desde otra habitación. -Abril está aquí y quiere mostrarnos algo!

-¡Ahora voy!- Elsa volvió a llamar. Se metió los documentos en un libro grande y rellena dicho libro bajo la almohada. _'Voy a resolver esto. De algún modo.'_

* * *

Pues resulta que, Abril vino a mostrarles una nueva tecnología Kraang ella y Casey encontraron. La tecnología parece ser algún tipo de objeto metálico con tres botones, capaz de flotar fuera de la tierra por sí sola.

-Mira, presionas este botón - Abril pulso el botón central, y un portal en forma de triángulo se abrio. -Y un Portal Portátil.

-Wow. El Kraang siempre esta a un paso adelante.- dijo Donnie.

-Voy a apostar que han tenido a un amplificador de su sneakiness con nosotros corriendo y destruir sus cosas.- Elsa bromeó.

-Tendrá esto que ver con los terremotos.- dijo Donnie. -Habra que probarlo.

-No sé, Donnie.- Leo advirtió. -¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

Casey empujó a Donnie. -Oigan, si ustedes no se deciden , lo hare yo.

-¡Estás loco!- Raph burló, empujando a un lado Casey. -¡Chiflado! ¡Fuera de ti! Yo iré primero!- De inmediato corrió y saltó a través del portal.

-Raph!- gritó Leo.

-Vamos, pelirroja!- Casey instó, agarrando el brazo de Abril y arrastrándola hacia el portal.

-¡Abril!- Donnie llamó mientras corría tras ellos. -¡Espérame!

-Chicos!- Elsa gritó demasiado tarde. Ya desaparecieron.

-No podemos dejarlos ir solos.- Mikey señaló.

-Pero Mikey..- Elsa no podía dejar de Mikey ya sea mientras saltaba en el portal. Miró a Leo. -¿Cuándo se ponen tan imprudente? Podemos no sólo tiene que ir saltando en portales al azar Kraang. ¿Quién sabe lo que hay al otro lado?

-En este momento, eso es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.- dijo Leo. -¿Vienes o no?

-No, a menos que tengas un plan.- Elsa se burló.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.- Leo saltó a través del portal.

-Hamato Leonardo!- Elsa pisoteó el pie. -Trae tu caparazón aquí mismo!- Ella gruñó con frustración. -No voy a entrar ahí, chicos, quiero decir que! Si quieren que vaya, van a tener que arrastrarme hasta allí!- Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante, a la espera de que regresaran.

Entonces, Elsa oyó un ruido sordo, y la tierra empezó a temblar tan violentamente que ella cayó al suelo. Elsa se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos como rocas se desprendieron del techo y cayeron. Las luces del laboratorio parpadearon. Una de las rocas dio en el portal portátil, cerrándolo y haciendo que cayera.

Una vez que el subsidiado agitación, Elsa a toda prisa se arrastró hasta el generador de portales. -¡No, no, no, no! ¡Chicos!- Ella trató de presionar el botón central del camino como Abril lo hizo, pero no pasó nada. Ella trató de hacer el flotador portal, pero que no funcionaba bien. -Oh, esto es tan malo!- Elsa se quejó. -¿Qué hago? Decirle a mi padre? No, no es que él estaría mejor en esta situación que yo. Uf, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Están atrapados en quien sabe donde.- Elsa se levantó, colocando el portal de portátil en uno de los escritorios de Donnie. -Bueno, al menos Donnie esta con ellos. Ellos pueden arreglar las cosas, supongo.

Elsa no vio otra opción salvo esperar a tener noticias de ellos, así que ella entró en la sala principal de la guarida y empezó a golpear arriba en el saco de boxeo. Se hizo poco para distraerla de lo preocupado que estaba ella, preguntándose cómo todo el mundo estaba haciendo allí donde terminaron.

Elsa se iluminó, sacando su teléfono celular. -¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso?- Ella decidió probar el número de Mikey primero. Él no respondió a la primera vez, así que Elsa intentó de nuevo. Después de un par de minutos, para su alivio, él recogió.

\- Hey Elsa!- Mikey dio una cálida bienvenida.

-Hey Mikey-. Elsa parpadeó. -Es que Raph y Leo me ignoraron?

-Sí.- Mikey suspiro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Elsa puso los ojos. -¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?

-Terminamos en esta habitación llena de portales, y la que entraba por desaparecido.- Mikey explicó.

-Fue otro terremoto.- dijo Elsa. -Apago el artefacto del portal y no podía abrirlo de nuevo.

\- Bueno, Raph, Leo, y yo salimos bien.- Dijo Mikey. -Donnie, Abril y Casey están todavía en ese cuarto portal de manivela.

-¿Quieres un poco de ayuda para encontrarlos?- Elsa ofreció.

-No, tenemos esto.- Mikey aseguró. -Quedate en la guarida y te texto si necesitamos una mano.

-Está bien. Solo tengan cuidado.- Elsa colgó y lanzo un largo suspiro.

-Elsa..- Splinter llamo desde el dojo.

Elsa entro al dojo, donde Splinter estaba meditando tranquilamente. La chica se arrodillo frente a su padre rata.

-Necesitas mi ayuda, Padre?- preguntó Elsa.

-Me preguntaba si sabías una buena manera de hablar con Karai.- Splinter dijo, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Elsa. -¿Cómo podemos decirle la verdad sin causarle dolor?

-Creo que no podemos evitar todo el dolor.- Elsa admitió. -Esto va a impactar realmente a Karai. Pero me gustaría acercarme a ella sola y calentarla hasta el tema. Si podemos conseguir que se pregunta realmente su relación con Destructor, que hará que su asombro, que es cuando podemos llegar con la verdad. para demostrar aún más su relación con usted, tengo la foto que me diste para comprobarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esto?- Splinter reflexionó.

-Puede parecer algo lento al principio.- dijo Elsa. -Pero si queremos disminuir el impacto, lento y constante debe ser el camino a seguir.

Splinter asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias, Elsa.

Elsa se inclinó. -Puedo hablar con Kar Miwa mañana si lo deseas.

Splinter sonrió. -Si eso no molestarte. Por ahora, medita conmigo. Tengo la sensación de una nube oscura esta sobre ti.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa, ella cruzo sus piernas y la medito con Splinter. En ese momento, cuando la tranquilidad total llegó sobre ella, Elsa se dio cuenta de que ella no tuvo suficiente tiempo de su día para sentarse y realmente meditar. Se olvidó de lo tranquila que se sentía, y lo bonito que se siente estar tan tranquila.

La calma sólo duró hasta que escucharon el sonido de un timbre del teléfono, que viene de lo que parecía ser una ronda de queso suizo que se sienta en una caja en la esquina.

-El Quesófono!- Splinter se dio cuenta. -¡Es una emergencia!

-Yo estaría más preocupada si no comenzaras con 'El Quesófono'.- Elsa dijo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Venía de un contenedor de basura. No fue mi idea.- Splinter se encogió de hombros. Él cogió el auricular en el teléfono de forma extraña. -Moshi Moshi .- Una pausa. -Leonardo?

Elsa abrió los ojos, mirando a Splinter con la esperanza de escuchar buenas noticias. Pero la mirada en el rostro del mutante rata dijo lo contrario.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Splinter se le preguntó, con las cejas fruncidas. Una mirada desarrolló rápidamente en sus ojos. -No temas hijo mío, iré en camino.- colgó el teléfono y no con fuerza, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.

-Padre?- Elsa dijo.

-Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael han caído en una trampa.- Splinter explicó a toda prisa mientras se abría camino a la puerta.

-¿Quién pudo ponerles una trampa?- Elsa se preguntó. Ella siguió rápidamente a Splinter mientras recogía su bastón que utilizo como un arma.

-Ellos no son más que la carnada.- dijo Splinter. -La trampa es para mí.

Elsa se detuvo. -El Pie…..

-Elsa. Vamos.

-Hai, Sensei.- Elsa asintió. Ella y Splinter, corrieron a través de los túneles y hacia el lugar que Leo dio.

* * *

Elsa, se puso sólo en su traje de Kunoichi negro, corriendo por los túneles de alcantarillado y hacia la superficie junto con Splinter. Una rata se sentó en su hombro, diciéndole todo lo que pasa por encima. Hasta ahora, se había descubierto que Destructor reclutó a otro mutante de Japón: un asesino entrenado conocido como Garra de Tigre.

* * *

Leo, Raph, y Mikey estaban atados lado del agujero en el techo que cayó directamente a un horno ardiente. Cuando se encontraron con Garra de Tigre, tal vez sus miradas solamente deberían haber indicado su fuerza. Tienen un ritmo serio hacia abajo, y ahora Splinter podría pagar el precio. Sólo podían esperar a que Elsa vendría a ayudar.

-No puedo creer que les hablaras!- Raph espetó a Leo. -Si algo le pasa a Splinter o a Elsa..

-¿Qué mas podía hacer Raph?- Leo preguntó, recordando como Garra de Tigre sostuvo a Mikey sobre el horno y amenazaba con dejarlo caer. Si Leo no había hecho la llamada, Mikey estaria probablemente muerto.

-¡La rata!- Garra de Tigre gruñó. -¿Donde esta?- Las tres tortugas volvieron sus miradas de él, desafiante. -Un empujón y todos caerán al horno.- Garra de Tigre amenazo.

-Ya veras, Garra de Tigre.- Raph se burló. -Splinter pateara ese pedazo de cola tan fuerte que las rayas te…

-¡Silencio!- Garra de Tigre rugió. -Estoy cansado de esperar. Sus vidas terminan ahora.- Levantó un pie y comenzó a empujar el trío hacia el agujero en el techo.

Mikey, siendo el más cercano a la azotea, se quejó. -Es el fin! Los amo chicos! Raph, fui yo quien se comió el último trozo de pizza de chocolate y pepperoni! Lo siento, amigo. Tenía mucha hambre.

Si no estaban a punto de morir, Raph hubiera perforado a Mikey por eso.

Entonces….

-Libera a mi hijos. ¡Ahora!

Los cuatro se miraron a un tejado cercano, donde el Maestro Splinter quedó iluminado por la luz de la luna. Elsa agachada en el borde del techo, con su mirada de odio bloqueado en Garra de Tigre.

Garra de Tigre se burló. -Un antiguo proverbio dice que hasta una rata muerde a un gato ¿No es así?

Splinter respondió . -Mmmm averígualo.

Garra de Tigre sacó una de sus armas de fuego y disparó, pero Splinter y Elsa esquivó las explosiones y aterrizó en el espacio junto a Leo, Raph, y Mikey. Elsa trasladó a liberarlos, sólo para saltar de nuevo cuando Garra de Tigre volvió a disparar. Splinter esquivó los disparos de Garra de Tigre, golpeando trozos de techo roto hacia el tigre mutante.

-Elsa, estamos bien!- Mikey entre dientes. -Ve a ayudar a Sensei!

Elsa miró a Leo para su confirmación, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Así Elsa saltó a la batalla con Splinter. Ella saltó a la derecha y hizo unos rasguños en el hocico de Garra de Tigre, girando alrededor para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo envió volando hacia atrás. Elsa aterrizó en sus pies, su Katana en la mano mientras la balanceaba.

Garra de Tigre gruñó, saco un machete. -Prefiero rebanarte en trozos fáciles de devorar .

-Hazlo.- Elsa gruñó. Ella y Splinter se lanzó de nuevo, enfrentándose con Garra de Tigre para reanudar su lucha.

* * *

Elsa y Splinter trabajaron bien juntos, sin embargo, Garra de Tigre todavía podían defenderse contra ellos. Elsa sólo podía atacar cuando vio una abertura en las defensas de Garra de Tigre, y pasó gran parte de su tiempo, evitar sus golpes de machete. Armado con su bastón, Splinter podría parar los golpes y la tierra abajo unos pocos de los suyos.

Con una fuerte oscilación, corte la espada de Garra de Tigre a través del baston de Splinter para romper en dos. El mutante tigre rió siniestramente. -Ahora ya estás indefenso.

Splinter dejó caer los fragmentos de su personal. -Un ninja jamas está indefenso.

Rápidamente, se arrojó unos cuantos Shuriken hacia Garra de Tigre. El tigre mutante desviado la mayoría de ellos, pero no esperaba que uno para empalar su avión de ida y dañarlo. Garra de Tigre gruñó con frustración, sabiendo que acaba de perder una ventaja. Elsa repente lo tiró al suelo, reanudando su lucha como Splinter saltó para ayudarla.

-Tu puedes, Sensei!- Mikey animó. -Vamos Elsa!

-Borrenle las franjas a ese gato!- Raph animó.

Splinter arrojó un poco más de Shuriken, obligando a Garra de Tigre para saltar hacia atrás y hacia la derecha de Elsa. Ella se levantó y congelo la pata de Garra de Tigre, lo que hizo soltar su machete para quitársela de encima de él. Pero ella saltó hacia atrás de nuevo y los dos intercambiaron golpes. Ambos gruñeron mientras peleaban más como Ninjas. Elsa incluso logró deslizar unos Shuriken en la cara de Garra de Tigre, dejando marcas de en la mejilla. Rugiendo, Garra de Tigre agarró a Elsa cuando ella entró con un punzón y violentamente la arrojó a un lado. Ella rebotó y rodó, clavando sus Shukos en el techo para detenerla.

Elsa gruño entre dientes hacia Garra de Tigre. Él gruñó. -Va a pagar por eso, pequeño cachorro.

Elsa sonrió. -Olvidaste algo.

Garra de Tigre entrecerró los ojos, y luego se amplió en la realización. Se volvió a golpear a Splinter como la rata se coló en él. Splinter se movía más rápido, agarrando la muñeca de Garra de Tigre y golpeando unos puntos de presión en el brazo. Splinter robó la espada de Garra de Tigre y le dio una patada hacia atrás. Garra de Tigre trató de disparar unas boleadoras, pero Elsa saltó y cogió la cuerda con una de sus manos. Ella sabiamente hizo a un lado, lo que permite a Splinter de desarmar y continuamente huelga Garra de Tigre hasta que llegó al borde del tejado. Garra de Tigre miró al suelo muy por debajo de él. El sabía que, con un brazo paralizado, no había garantía de que se pegaría el desembarco si se caía.

Splinter mantuvo la espada de Garra de Tigre entre él y su enemigo. -Ahora, veamos si realmente un gato cae de pie.

De repente, Garra de Tigre gritó, -¡Ahora!

Kenneth y Karai, se alzaron sobre un tejado de enfrente, la Kunoichi sopló tan fuerte como pudo en la pistola de dardos para disparar el dardo venenoso. El proyectil reconstruido el cuello de Splinter, y rápidamente lo sacó. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido; sintió los efectos del veneno casi inmediatamente. Se tambaleó y se balanceaba, dejando caer la espada y cayendo de las manos y las rodillas. Elsa se limito a agacharse a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación.

Garra de Tigre se rió. A pesar de que casi perdió esta batalla, salió victorioso en la final. -Tu pierdes, rata.

-Padre?- preguntó Elsa, tratando de retenerlo en posición vertical. Oyó pasos, y ella y miró para ver a Karai y Kenneth, ellos se acercaron con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Elsa gruñó, y se lanzó a por Kenneth. Pero el Ninja conectó una patada al estómago de Elsa, a continuación, un puño a la cara, y el tiró a la chica a un lado. Elsa aterrizó a los pies de Raph, la Kunoichi se quedo aturdida.

Splinter contempló a Karai, su visión cada vez más turbia. -Miwa ... ..- Él gimió y se dejó caer al suelo.

Karai contempló a Splinter. La había llamado así antes...

-Karai.- Leo habló en un tono suplicante. -Karai, no lo hagas. Splinter ... .él es tu padre ... .tu verdadero padre!

Karai miró a Leo. -¡Mientes! ¡Solo quieres salvarlo!

-No, lo que digo es verdad!- Leo insistió como Karai se acerco a él y sus hermanos. -Él es tu padre, Hamato Yoshi! Preguntale a Elsa! Ella te dirá la verdad por que es tu hermana!

La furia de Karai se intensificó. Ya es bastante malo que Leo trate de convencerla con estupideces, pero ahora se atrevió a meter a Elsa en esto.

-Si no te callas.- Karai sacó su espada, elevándolo por encima de su cabeza. -Yo te callare...


End file.
